The Heirs of Hogwarts
by PhoenixFirebolt
Summary: In 6th year, Hermione stumbles upon an ancient prophecy concerning the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Now four of the students find out exactly who they are and that they must join forces to defeat Voldemort and rid all evil in the world. AU fic. HHR, DG, RLL
1. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing, though I did wish I owned it myself. :)  
  
**Author's Note:** Here's another story for you guys! I once had this story posted on here but I eventually removed it when I stopped writing it for a while. I restarted it now and I've got about 20 chapters written so, I'll try and post frequently until I've caught up with where I am. I hope you enjoy the story. This is a Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna fic, just to let you all know. It starts as Ron/Lavender but not for long. Please review and enjoy!  
  


**The Heirs of Hogwarts**  
  
Chapter One - The Prophecy

Hermione Granger, a sixth year in Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was slightly obsessed with studying and reading books, you could say. Granted, being that way had made her top of the entire sixth year class, but still, most students admitted she sometimes went overboard, devoting most of her time to pouring over books and stuffing her already overflowing brain with even more, seemingly useless, knowledge.

That was why, at that moment, Hermione was sitting inside the library of the school on a beautiful fall day at the beginning of the year. Every other student (and even some teachers) had gone outside to enjoy the weather, especially since it was a Saturday and there was no classes to attend. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione's two best friends, had begged and pleaded with her for over an hour to 'get her nose out of those musty, old books and enjoy some actual fresh air,' as Ron had so nicely put it. Hermione had stubbornly refused though, claiming her essay in History of Magic was too important to just let sit, she must complete it by today, even though it wasn't due for another week.

So, that is where our story starts, with Miss Granger, sitting in the middle of hundreds of shelves of old and crumbling books in the stuffy and musty smelling library. She was seated at a round table in the farthest and darkest corner, towering stacks of books surrounding her and hiding her from view. A sheet of parchment - half filled, her ink bottle, and her quill lay on the table in front of her, utterly forgotten as Hermione, once again, immersed herself completely into the text of the thick book in her lap.

Hermione found her History of Magic essay to be most intriguing, unlike most things that took place in that class. The topic for this essay happened to be 'The History Surrounding the Four Founders of Hogwarts.' Hogwarts' history had always fascinated Hermione so she was more than willing to look up even more on the distinguished school.

Hermione twirled a lock of her curly brown hair around her finger while flipping over a page of the book. Over the years, she had turned out to become quite an attractive sixteen year old girl. Her brown locks, which used to be bushy and uncontrollable, had tamed out and turned into soft curls that reached the middle of her back. Her shape had filled out more to show many curves that most girls envied and guys drooled over but they always seemed to be hidden beneath her robes. She had grown a couple inches as well, making her stand at a height of about five foot five. The only thing that hadn't changed on her was her cinnamon brown eyes, which still glowed brightly as ever. Surprisingly, Hermione still didn't have a boyfriend, though many guys had asked her out, including Ron, but she turned them all down, saying she didn't have time for such nonsense. Fortunately, her and Ron were still friends and he had gotten over his crush a year ago and was happily dating Lavender Brown for a few months now.

See, the truth behind Hermione's actions of turning every boy down wasn't because she was too into her books and studying. No, it was simply that she was waiting for the guy she had liked for about a year now to walk up to her one day and admit he liked her as much as she liked him and ask her out. No such luck though, because the guy Hermione liked, was none other then her other best friend, Harry Potter. What every other guy at Hogwarts was seeing in Hermione, Harry seemed to be turning a blind eye to and treated her the same way he always did. She was nothing more than his book-wormish, overly-smart, best friend.

Hermione didn't know what it was but the moment she spotted Harry at Platform 9 and 3/4 at the beginning of fifth year she had stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at how much he had changed over the summer, and liking it. He had grown taller, almost 6 feet, and he had filled out a lot, no longer skinny and scrawny but toned and muscular. This past summer had done nothing but improve him and Hermione found herself stealing glances at Harry whenever she could and blushing furiously whenever he caught her. He was still the same Harry though, sweet, shy, and loving best friend, with his unruly jet black hair and his bright emerald green eyes that made her melt every time.

Hermione shook her head of the unnecessary thoughts swirling through her head, took a deep breath, and forced herself to concentrate. She was just about to shut the book, thinking she had got enough information on the Founders out of it when a certain piece of text caught her eye at the bottom of the page, "_Please turn to page 786 to read the famous prophecy by Merlin, concerning the Four Founders._"

"Hmm...." Hermione muttered under her breath, "I never knew a prophecy was made about them. Might as well read it, may be interesting."

Hermione quickly flipped to the back pages of the book and found page 786. Sure enough, at the top of the page, in bold, stated the words:

**_Prophecy by Merlin about the Four Founders of Hogwarts_**

Merlin, one of the greatest wizards to ever be known, made a prophecy concerning the Four Founders of Hogwarts. He proclaimed that during a time when great evil would be circulating throughout the entire world, the heirs of the Four Founders would come, possessing special abilities that no other wizarding kind could possess. Their goal would be to join forces and defeat the evil, forever ridding any other kind to come again. The four heirs would be recognized by three specific degrees:

1.) They are Elementals - meaning they can control the four main elements of the world; Earth, Water, Fire, and Air.  
2.) They are Animagi - not ordinary Animagi, they are able to transform into highly powerful magical creatures.  
3.) They have Special Powers - they posses special, extra- ordinary powers that are not normally seen in regular witches and wizards, i.e. Telepathy, Seeing.

Others powers would go along with the heirs but these are the main three that distinguish them from every other witch and wizard alive. The heir of Gryffindor would be stronger than the other three though, owing to the fact that Godric Gryffindor himself was extremely powerful. This heir could do more than the others and will be known as more of the leader of the four.

Although many still believe in this prophecy and wait for the day when the heirs of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin will come and save them from evil, the prophecy has long been thought entirely unbelievable. It is now merely a legend that witches and wizards continue to pass down from age to age.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow," she stated, "that's some prophecy. I wonder if it's true, and if it is, who could those four heirs be?"

Although she was just about to put the book away, Hermione had a strange feeling that she should copy the prophecy down. Taking out another sheet of parchment, she neatly wrote it down, along with the title of the book she found it in, which was _'A Complete Guide to the Greatest Witches and Wizards of the Ages.'_

Hermione shut the book and glanced around the table, sighing when she saw how many unopened book were before her. She was tired of sitting there though and the essay was basically finished. Glancing at the window high above her, Hermione noticed that the sun was still shining brightly outside.

"Might as well enjoy a bit of the weather," she thought as she began packing all her books and other items into her bag. She quickly shoved the remaining books onto the shelves they belonged on before picking her bag up and striding out of the library, hoping she could join everyone else in whatever they were doing.

The prophecy of Merlin was shoved to the back of her brain and forgotten for a short while.

Meanwhile, a wise old wizard, with long flowing silver hair and a sweeping beard, sat at the desk in his office at Hogwarts, staring calmly at the shocked face of Professor Minerva McGonagall, waiting for his large amount of information to settle in her head for a couple of minutes. Finally, after comprehending everything that had been said to her, she raised a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my....Albus...are you certain? How do you....."

Albus Dumbledore bowed his head slightly before looking back up. "I have known for quite some time now, Minerva. They have been marked since they were born, though no signs specifically show yet, it is quite obvious. And they do bear striking resemblance's to the four, don't you think so?" A slight twinkle could be seen in the Professor's light blue eyes.

Professor McGonagall slowly nodded, still seemingly speechless. "But....how will they know Albus? You must tell them of the danger that lies before them!"

"No," Dumbledore countered firmly, "they need to realize it on their own. It would do me no good to tell them anything about their destiny and future. The best way is for them is to learn it on their own. Though it will be difficult......"

"Surely...... you don't mean...." Professor McGonagall didn't feel like saying it just yet.

"Yes Minerva, I'm sorry to say that all four of them must face a great tragedy before their true powers can be shown. Anger, pain, and sadness must be met first."

Dumbledore looked upset as he said this and seemingly so. The Four Heirs of the Four Founders had been found but great prices and sacrifices were about to be made now that the prophecy of Merlin was coming true.


	2. Interesting Meetings

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**  
  
Chapter Two - Interesting Meetings  
  


The following day, Ginny Weasley hurried down the damp steps that led to the lower dungeons of Hogwarts School where her Potions class was held. She knew she was extremely late and probably going to be heavily punished by Professor Snape, her least favorite teacher, because of it.

It wasn't exactly her fault though. Peeves, the horrible poltergeist who drifted around the school wrecking havoc everywhere he went, had decided he had wanted to play a little game of throwing random objects at a group of second year students in the hall. Ginny, being a prefect for Gryffindor, had found it her duty to help get the frightened students out of the way and restore order. Unfortunately, Peeves had started throwing objects at _her_ and now she was twenty minutes late because of it.

Cursing Peeves under her breath as she sprinted down the long, dark corridor leading to class, Ginny didn't notice the figure leaning against the wall until he called out to her.

"A little late aren't you, Weasley? Did you get lost or were you drooling over your precious Potter once more?" The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy echoed slightly in the empty hall.

Ginny came to a stop and quickly whipped around to see Draco pushing himself off of the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his grey eyes glinting maliciously and his trademark smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat, deeply annoyed at the moment and not in the mood for his taunting.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, a little surprised by how angry her words sounded. "Ohh...nothing. Just feel like making you later than you already are. Maybe Snape will take even more points off of Gryffindor." He looked her up and down for a second while Ginny glared at him, fuming, before he spoke again. "Now, run along little Weasel. I've wasted too much time on you already."

Draco then turned and started to stride away but Ginny wasn't through with the conversation yet. She was sick and tired of the way he treated her and the rest of her family and she wanted him to know it.

"What is it with you Malfoy? Why do you have to be this horrible? Do you even know how to be kind or how to like somebody?" She snorted, "Do you even know what it's like to _love_ anything or did your father beat every last ounce of it out of your body? Is that another great lesson he has taught you, you have no right to like or love people?" Ginny knew she had probably pushed it too far with mentioning Draco's father but she couldn't resist and she was too angry to care right now.

As soon as Ginny had mentioned his father, Draco had froze in mid-step, anger boiling through him. How dare she say something like that to him. She had no right to talk about his father or act like she even understood what he went through each day.

Before Ginny knew what was happening, Draco had stepped up in front of her and shoved her against the wall, pinning her there firmly and putting his face right in front of hers. His steely eyes bore into hers and Ginny found that she could not look away, no matter how much she wanted to.

Draco finally spoke to her in a low voice but the way he said everything was enough to keep her attention. "You have no right at all Weasley, no right. You don't know what I go through every day of my life. You don't realize how much I _HATE_ my father for everything he has done to my family. You don't know how much I _despise_ having his last name attached to me, haunting me wherever I go and making people hate me before they even know me. You don't realize how painful it is to be called a Death-Eater each day of your life even though that's the last thing you want to be. I don't want to follow the ways of my father. So, next time, don't bring up things that you don't understand. Don't mess with other people's lives because you think you're better than them." Draco stepped back from Ginny as he finished and stared coldly at her.

Ginny had straightened up and was rubbing her right arm slightly from where he had tightly held her in place. She was shaking visibly and staring at Draco with wide-eyes, hardly believing what he had just said to her. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head sharply to cut her off.

"No, I don't want your sympathy and I don't want your pity. Forget everything I said and its probably better that you don't understand my life." He turned to go and started to walk away before suddenly stopping again. He spoke once more and his voice was so soft this time that Ginny almost didn't catch what he said.

"And I do love someone. The only member of my family who has not yet been corrupted by the evils of this world and the rest of my family. My only sister......" Draco trailed off, trying to stop the emotions he had building inside of him from spilling over.

Finally Draco straightened his shoulders and walked off without another word to Ginny, who had her hand over her mouth in shock and could only stare after him, at a loss for words. A few minutes later, Ginny realized she was now _extremely_ late for Potions class and instead of facing the wrath of Snape, she decided to skip and just go to her next class.

Ginny barely realized where she was going though. Draco's words kept running repeatedly through her head. She began to think that she was probably the only one that had ever seen that much emotion come through Draco's cold exterior.

"Ughh....Why am I worrying so much about Malfoy?" she muttered under her breath, "Why do I care? He's always been so mean to my family and friends, why should I suddenly be nice to him because of the hard life he's had?"

But Ginny knew that she couldn't just forget his words no matter how much she tried to not care. She was involved in Draco Malfoy's life now, whether she liked it or not.

Hundreds of miles away, in the middle of a forest so thick and dark that sunlight couldn't even reach through the trees and touch the ground below, an old and crumbling mansion stood. Vines covered the entire structure and the windows were boarded up heavily with rotting wood. The place looked and felt menacing and radiated evil. No creature or living thing dared go near the place out of fear.

In the middle of the mansion though, a man stood trembling in one of the rooms before a high backed chair that was facing him. It wasn't the chair or the building for that matter that was making him shake though. No, it was the figure that was sitting in the chair, the pale, red-eyed, and vile creature that was pointing a wand straight at the man's chest.

"M..M..Master. P..P..please. I wasn't...no..I'd n..never," the man stuttered uncontrollably.

The man shaking before the cold looking creature was fairly short, with small, watery eyes, and a balding head. He looked feeble and weak, seeming about ready to cry.

"Shut up you fool!" The figure from the chair shouted icily. "_Crucio!_"

"NO!" The man screamed as he fell to the floor, twitching violent as the painful curse wracked his body.

Some minutes later, the curse was taken off but the man remained on the floor, trembling worse then ever. "M..Master, I'm s..sorry..I.." he began to stutter weakly again.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stay quiet?" the cold voice said, "You have failed me one too many times, Wormtail, and that sort of behavior deserves punishing."

The menacing creature, known as Voldemort, stood up slowly and glared down at Wormtail, who could only stare back, eyes wide and fearful.

"Usually," Voldemort continued, "for that sort of behavior, I would kill you."

"N.no..please...My Lord..."

"_SILENCE!_" Voldemort screamed and Wormtail immediately stopped his incoherent ramblings.

"I said I would have normally killed you, but, I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

Wormtail gave a great sigh of relief. "T..Thank you My Lord!"

Voldemort continued to stare hard at him. "If you fail this time though," he hissed, "I _will_ kill you, do you understand?"

Wormtail could merely nod, knowing fully well that Voldemort would keep his promise. He slowly stood again, trying to keep his knees from giving out from under him. He knew he deserved this punishment though. He had failed to get rid of someone who had betrayed the Dark Lord and Voldemort did not like a betrayer running around, possibly giving off information that was crucial to his many plans.

Wormtail continued to watch the Dark Lord apprehensively, wondering if he may be killed anyway. His eyes traveled to the large, diamond patterned snake lying on a frayed rug in front of the green fire. As if the snake knew he was watching, it raised its ugly head and hissed at him. Wormtail proceeded to take a step back, desperately feeling the need to run.

Voldemort's cold, high laugh resinated through him. "Nagini will not touch you unless I command her to. Besides, I need you to do some other things for me." He sat back down and stared at Wormtail, his red eyes boring into the man, who started to shake a little more.

"Are you aware of the Prophecy of Merlin, Wormtail?"

Wormtail gulped before slowly nodding. Who wasn't aware of the prophecy? It had been circulating throughout the wizarding world for centuries and was still believed by many. The thought of it coming true though....was almost impossible. Could there actually be Four Heirs?

Voldemort gave a sinister smile. "Well, I'm glad to see that you have learned some history, Wormtail. I'd be quite upset if I had to explain the entire prophecy to you." He paused before continuing, "The Four Heirs have been found. As much as that fool Dumbledore tried to keep it hidden, I have my ways of finding such news."

Voldemort then stood up and walked over to stand in front of the fire. The eerie green glow of it made him look even more evil and menacing and Wormtail again felt the urge to run but stayed put. Nagini had uncurled herself and began to slowly slither around Voldemort's feet, hissing softly every now and then.

"The only way that their powers can be shown is if some tragedy falls upon them." Again, that evil smile fell across Voldemort's lips. "I love bringing that to people's lives. So, your job Wormtail, is to gather a few more of my Death Eaters and take the one person away that means the most to each Heir."

"B..But..M..My Lord...how will this help you?" Wormtail asked fearfully, hoping he would not be punished for questioning.

Voldemort turned sharply towards him and the man shrunk back in fear. Voldemort only laughed at him though. "Oh my Wormtail, you really do not trust me do you? It is all part of my design, but you shall not know yet. In due time though.....Now, leave me, I will discuss this more later."

Wormtail sighed softly and bowed before he turned and hurried out of the room. Voldemort paid no heed to him though and simply turned around to stare into the fire once more.

"Soon Harry Potter, you and your little friends will be mine...And the key to winning over all will be in my grasp."

The laughter that followed this statement echoed all throughout the black forest and every creature within range shrank away in fear, feeling a cloud of darkness settle even more all around.

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews I got on the first chapter, I'm glad all of you seem to like the idea and are interested in seeing the rest. It makes me feel very happy. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and please please review!!  
  
Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	3. It Has Begun

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.  
  


**The Heirs Of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Three - It Has Begun**

Two weeks after Hermione's discovery of the Prophecy of Merlin in the library, she sat with Harry and Ron in their usual corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, pouring over her homework. The world seemed to fade away as she diligently wrote an essay on Veritaserum for Potions. As much as she hated Snape, she quite enjoyed Potions, something Harry and Ron could never understand.

Half-way through the four sheet long essay, Hermione's concentration was broken by a burst of laughter from Ron, which was unconvincingly suppressed by a hasty round of coughs. Hermione looked up, her quill frozen in place and a very stern look in her eyes. Ron was sitting across from her, sniggering into his hand before noticing her gaze and smiling innocently at her. Harry sat in the chair next to him, biting his lip in amusement before waving cheerily at Hermione. Her eyes quickly found the sheet of parchment in Harry's other hand and she glared at him.

"What _is_ so amusing?" she snapped in irritation.

Ron giggled some more and stuffed his fist in his mouth, tears coming to his eyes. Harry's eyes widened, however, and looked almost scared.

"Oh...umm.....nothing Hermione," he muttered nervously, "just....just go back to your essay."

Hermione was unconvinced and glared harder at him, making Harry gulp in fear and Ron just to giggle harder. Before he could react, she leaned forward and snatched the parchment out of Harry's hands. It was clear to her that he had indeed _started_ the same essay she was working on but had lost heart a few sentences in. She raised her eyebrows in shock when she saw the drawing Harry had on the parchment, which involved Snape, a rather interesting rendition of a cauldron being thrown on his head, and a bewildered Snape being turned into a _very_ disgruntled looking horned toad. Harry had obviously bewitched it to move and repeat over and over again.

Harry just watched her, his green eyes very wide while Ron still seemed unable to control his fit of giggles. Hermione set the parchment down on the table before picking her quill up again and turning back to her own essay.

"Well, I must say it is interesting. Though I did imagine Snape as more likely to turn into an overgrown bat."

Ron fell off his chair with another fit of laughter and Harry's jaw dropped open before he smirked and shook his head. "Ahh...that was too easy. Besides, don't want him flying off, do we? He can't frighten as easily as a toad."

Hermione hid a smile and scratched a new sentence on her parchment before turning a page in _Advanced Potions_. Ron finally pulled himself back into his chair, breathing hard and running a hand through his red hair. "That....has got to be .....one of the funniest things...... I've ever seen. You're a damn good drawer too, mate."

Harry blushed and quickly folded the parchment up and pocketing it in his robes. "Nah, just a moment of inspiration you could say."

"Well, have another 'moment of inspiration' and actually write the essay this time," Hermione said sternly, her eyes never leaving her book, "You two really need to get working on your homework. You both are falling behind, we need to prepare for N.E.W.T.S!"

"Hermione," Ron said in exasperation, "have you forgotten when N.E.W.T.S take place?! They're not until next year! We have practically two years until then, plenty of time to prepare. Let us have some fun."

"Yeah 'Mione, come on, it was just a bit of a break," Harry said before grinning brightly at her. Hermione, unfortunately for her, looked up at that moment and found herself blushing furiously and unable to string two words together, her quill almost dropping from her hand.

"Ah...well...um....just....you know...um....looking out for you two," she stuttered, feeling the need to run far, far away.

Harry looked at her in concern from her strange behavior but Ron raised his eyebrows, realization dawning on his face and a smirk on his lips. _Aha! I should have seen it before. She _fancies_ Harry! No wonder she's never dated before. Hmm....I think I need a talk with Lavender.......time to play a little matchmaking game._

He smiled wickedly at Hermione, who pointedly ignored him and looked out the window behind him. _Why? Why did I have to blush right_ then? _Ugh...I am so stupid!_ Hermione thought angrily. She avoided looking at Harry and Ron and they all fell into silence. Hermione returned to her essay while Harry grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and started to actually _write_ his essay. Ron, however, pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap cards from his robes and begin to build a castle with them.

Hermione sighed, feeling defeated but wanting to say something anyways. "Ronald Weas --" her words stopped short as a searing pain coursed through her body. Ron looked up at her sudden stop of words and horror filled him when he saw Hermione.

Harry looked up as well and yelled, "Hermione!" 

Just then, Hermione let out a horrible scream. She fell out of her chair and began writhing on the ground, clutching her head in a way Harry knew all to well. He clutched his own head like that whenever his scar burned. Her screams filled the Common Room and silence fell as everyone watched her in horror, too much in shock to move or help. An odd, bluish glow began to surround Hermione, her screams growing louder, the pain obviously increasing. She was shaking horribly, as if the Cruciatus Curse was being performed on her. The blue light around her increased to almost blinding and Harry and Ron covered their eyes. They were clueless as to what to do and both looked at each other in fear for their friend.

And just when Harry had decided he had witnessed enough and was going to go to Hermione even in her current state, her screams reached an ultimate pitch and the blue light vanished. Hermione stopped her screams and trembling and lay utterly still, unconscious from the ordeal. For a few brief seconds, a shadowy image of an eagle appeared over her form but it disappeared before anyone in the Common Room could realize it was there.

Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side and Harry quickly checked for a pulse. Her skin felt very hot to the touch but to his immense relief, her pulse beat strongly.

"Wha....what happened to her?" Ron whispered frantically.

Harry shook his head, unable to speak. He picked Hermione up in his arms, carefully holding her and started to carry her toward the portrait entrance, Ron rushing after him. Everyone watched them nervously, unsure of how to react to what they had just witnessed. They all watched them leave, knowing they were heading for the Hospital Wing.

Harry and Ron exchanged no words on the way there, confused thoughts spinning through their heads. They somehow reached the Hospital Wing and Ron shoved the door open, finally finding his voice.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he screamed.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, an angry look on her face. "You can't just barge........" Her words trailed off when she saw the unconscious Hermione in Harry's arms. She put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my word, what happened? Bring her to the bed right here, lie her down," she quickly commanded, "Oh, the poor girl, what _did_ happen?"

Harry placed Hermione gently on one of the beds while Ron explained brokenly what had happened. "Doing Room......Hermione.....fell....screamed.....blue light.....more screaming....." He still seemed to be in shock and fell quiet while Madame Pomfrey bustled around, grabbing potions off of shelves. She stopped suddenly and turned to Ron at his words, looking very grim and worried.

"I'll look after Miss Granger now. The both of you need to bring Professor Dumbledore here _immediately_. He needs to be informed of this, it is of most importance. The password to his study, I believe, is Sugar Quill. Now go, no time must be wasted."

Extremely confused, Harry and Ron quickly ran from the Hospital Wing to Dumbledore's office. They halted, panting in front of the large gargoyle and uttered the password "Sugar Quill." The gargoyle jumped aside but before they could step on, Dumbledore stood before them, a very grave look on his face. "Lead the way," he said simply.

Ron took off down the hall but Harry trailed back with Dumbledore. "Professor, how did you....?" 

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I just did Harry, that's all you need to know now. This is a very serious situation. The thing I feared would happen has now begun. The Prophecy is starting to be fulfilled."

More confused then ever now, Harry opened his mouth to say more but was silenced by Dumbledore's hand. "No time to explain now Harry, we must attend to Miss Granger at the moment. Once she is awake, I will explain. Though, I fear, I will not be able to answer all of your questions completely, not until......" he trailed off, seeming to be very unwilling to finish his sentence.

Harry was beyond confusion now. _What the bloody hell is going on here? What does Dumbledore know that he's so unwilling to speak about? What's wrong with Hermione? And what did he mean by 'The Prophecy'? He can't mean the one about me and Voldemort, what does that have to do with Hermione?_

Harry's thoughts were stopped when they reached the Hospital Wing once more. Dumbledore swept inside and began to speak in quiet whispers to Madame Pomfrey. Ron was already at Hermione's side, looking most upset. Harry sat in the chair at his side and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, who flinched as if he had been shocked.

"Its ok Ron, she'll be ok," Harry whispered, more to convince himself than Ron.

Ron nodded numbly. "I'm just scared Harry. She's one of my best friends, always there for me and you. It just seems weird to have something happening to her now."

"I know, mate, I know," Harry muttered.

Dumbledore turned away from Madame Pomfrey and stared sadly upon the sleeping Hermione. Harry and Ron watched him nervously before Ron blurted out, "Are you going to tell us what the bloody hell is going on here or are you just going to let us be kept in the dark while our friend lies here unconscious?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Ron. "My apologies, Mr. Weasley, I know this is most unfair to you but this is a very complicated matter. There is more involved here than simply Miss Granger going into a sudden fit. The Prophecy has finally begun, and much sooner than I expected."

"What prophecy?" Harry said angrily, fed up himself with Dumbledore's riddles, "Is this all that everything is ever based on, prophecies? First mine with Voldemort..." (Ron flinched.) "...and now this one! Will you just please tell us what has happened to Hermione!"

Dumbledore gave a very deep sigh. "I will tell you but be patient, Miss Granger should be awake for this. Poppy, please grab a vial of your Re-Awakening Potion." He held up a hand as Madame Pomfrey sputtered about Hermione needing rest. "I know she needs rest Poppy but this cannot wait."

With a huff, she marched off and returned with a small vial of a light purple liquid. She walked beside Hermione, tilted her head up, and carefully poured the liquid down her throat. A few seconds later Hermione let out a soft groan and her eyes fluttered and blinked open. A dazed look crossed her face and she grimaced in pain, obviously feeling the after effects of her earlier experience. She slowly sat up and her brown eyes flickered from an extremely upset and worried looking Ron and Harry to Dumbledore, who looked very serious and grim to Madame Pomfrey, who looked to be in a huff.

"Don't move too much dear. You really should still be asleep but Professor Dumbledore _insisted_ that I wake you at the moment. I'll give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion when he is finished."

Dumbledore stepped closer to the foot of Hermione's bed. "I really am sorry to wake you Miss Granger but this is very important and with what has happened to you, the situation just became more grave. The Prophecy has started." He gave Hermione a knowing look while she stared back in understanding.

"You mean," she said quietly, "the Prophecy of Merlin is......._true_?"

"Very much so, Miss Granger. It began with you much sooner than I anticipated."

"Then.....you knew? You knew it was true but you did not tell us?" she said accusingly.

Dumbledore hung his head, looking almost ashamed. "I wanted to protect you four. I thought if I waited it would be easier. I was very mistaken."

"Wait, hold up," Ron said suddenly, "what exactly _is_ the Prophecy of Merlin?"

"A very ancient prophecy, Mr. Weasley, proclaimed by Merlin himself. Merlin said that during a time of great evil in the wizarding world, Four Heirs would arise, the Heirs of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. They alone would be able to defeat the evil but not until they joined forces and the Key was unlocked. They would be able to perform special magic that ordinary wizards and witches are unable to perform. They are to be special Animagi, they are Elementals, and they have special, extraordinary powers." Dumbledore explained this all to an amazed Harry and Ron, who were gaping at him.

"There is a price though, something not written in the book you read, Miss Granger. A terrible tragedy has to befall the Four Heirs before their powers are unleashed because true powers are never realized until emotions take over, much in the same way in how you first became wizards. I am sorry that it comes along with it but the Four were marked since birth by the Founders themselves. There was nothing I could do to try and prevent this from happening, though, I often wished I could." Dumbledore sighed deeply again, seeming almost nervous.

Hermione stared in horror at Dumbledore before whispering, "Am I.....one of them?"

"Yes Miss Granger. You are the Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat did wish very strongly to put you in her House, am I correct?"

Hermione could only nod numbly, beginning to feel speechless. She felt as if her throat was constricting and a horrible sensation within her was starting to grow. _Her_? The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw? How was that even possible? As far as Hermione knew, she was the first out of her entire family to be a witch, so how could Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the greatest witches ever, be related to her? She shook her head in absolute disbelief. None of this made sense to her.

"Professor," she spoke quietly, "how is that even possible? I can't be related to her by blood, can I?"

"No, you are not, Miss Granger. You see, Helga Hufflepuff was a Seer. A _true_ Seer. She predicted many events herself, much like Merlin. She looked into the future and she saw two witches and two wizards, all very powerful, and she could tell they were meant to do great things. She called upon Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and informed them of these four. All of them agreed that they wanted parts of themselves transferred down to these four. Each got to pick the one they would most like to follow in their footsteps and marked them. Granted, she did not predict what they were meant to do nor did she even known of it, that was for Merlin to foretell, but the Founders did begin what would eventually lead to the Prophecy." Dumbledore stopped and stared again at his three students, all looking very shocked and seeming to have trouble comprehending so much information in one sitting. _If they only knew the entire story_, Dumbledore thought sadly.

"Miss Granger, I believe that is enough information as of now. You really do need your rest. Some new powers have been awoken in your body and you need time to adjust. There are some that still need to be realized though......" and he winced inwardly at knowing how the final powers would be achieved. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you should return to your Common Room and inform your Housemates that Miss Granger is in no grave danger and will be perfectly fine in a few days. I ask though, that none of you repeat this to anyone. This information should not be spread around, due to the many consequences that could come from _certain_ persons knowing of such details and facts." Dumbledore gave them all a very stern look which they merely nodded at.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying forward, holding a goblet filled with the Dreamless Sleep Potion. "Come on dear, drink this. You need to sleep and rest your body."

Hermione took the goblet and was about to drink when her hand froze in mid-air. Harry gave her another concerned look. "What is it 'Mione?"

"Professor, you said a great price has to be paid to receive these powers? What kind of price do you mean exactly?"

This was the question that Albus Dumbledore feared the most. He knew every single Heir would ask him this question. All of them would ask, what was my price? He hated to answer them, he did not want to answer them. But he knew it was his duty to tell them. Every single one of them had a right to know, though he feared their loyalties may sway from knowing the truth. He stared blankly at Hermione and then his eyes flickered to Madame Pomfrey, and she understood.

Then Dumbledore, looking as if he had suddenly aged one hundred years and the weight of the world was resting on his shoulder, answered her in a quiet voice, "The one you love most dearly."

Madame Pomfrey tipped the goblet to Hermione's lips, forcing her to suddenly swallow the potion, and before Dumbledore's answer could register in her brain, she was fast asleep.

Harry and Ron sat frozen once more as Madame Pomfrey wiped a tear from her cheek. Professor Dumbledore hung his head and muttered once again, "It has begun."

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm so glad all of you seem to be enjoying this story and I appreciate all of the comments I have received. This is a long story so be warned, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first two and please review. I love reading them! Thanks again!  
Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	4. The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw

**The Heirs of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Four - The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw**

Hermione woke with a start many hours later. A gray light filled the room and she blinked to adjust her eyes to it. She sat up slowly, feeling a slight headache coming on her. She glanced at the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water, drinking it and feeling more awake. Silence filled the entire Hospital Wing and she quickly realized she was alone. The watch on her wrist told her it was 6 o'clock, so naturally everyone else was still asleep.

For a brief moment, Hermione wondered why she was in the Hospital Wing and what had transpired the day before. Then it all came flooding back to her and her eyes widened in shock. She remembered collapsing and the pain that had coursed through her body, she had never felt a pain so intense before. She remembered waking up to find Harry, Ron, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore all standing over her looking very worried and grave. And then she remembered everything Dumbledore had told her, from the Prophecy of Merlin to her being the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione was puzzled though, so many things did not seem to fit into the story. She now understood _why_ she was the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, she had been hand-picked by her centuries ago, which still made her head swim from that realization. It was almost unbelievable, she had been picked by Ravenclaw herself! But many things were so strange to her still. Merlin had lived centuries _before_ the Founders, she had known that from the many books she had read on him, for Hermione found him to be incredibly fascinating, so how had he made the prediction of the Heirs if the Founders had not existed in his time? Had he predicted the Founders then the Heirs or had he lived an extremely long life?

Hermione wracked her brain to try and remember. She knew she had read an entire book devoted to just Merlin and she vaguely remembered it saying he had been born in the sixth century and she knew for a fact Hogwarts was founded in the eleventh century. There was five hundred years between the two, could Merlin possibly have lived _that_ long? Hermione was frustrated, normally this kind of information came naturally to her but right now her brain felt very fuzzy and she just wanted to sleep once more.

Then, as if Hermione had a book right in her lap and was reading from its pages, words filled her brain from a passage in one of the books about Merlin: _Merlin lived within the sixth century and is mainly known for riding alongside King Arthur and his Knights. Many legends surround this entire tale and Merlin especially has had quite many myths spun around him. A majority are not true but one exception is his amazing gift as a Seer and a Prophesier. Merlin foretold many great events and people in history, every one of which came true. Though many say Merlin died, no evidence of his death was ever found and he merely just disappeared it seemed. A few mentioned seeing him centuries after King Arthur's reign and that he was still foretelling many events, some of which were said to be recorded. Whether this is true or not, few know. What is known is that Merlin's legacy still lives on and many of his prophesies are still waiting to come true._

Hermione's memory of that passage stopped as quickly as it started but she now had more information then she had before. _I knew it!_ she thought, _I knew there had to be answers to all of this! But there's still so much I don't know......why didn't Dumbledore just get it over with and tell us everything? What's holding him back?_

Hermione continued to ponder this over the next hour, making her head hurt even more. And just when the sun was beginning to peak its golden rays through the windows, a cold feeling suddenly fell into the pit of Hermione's stomach. It washed over her entire body and she felt light-headed as Dumbledore's last words to her before she fell asleep floated back to her: _'The one you love most dearly.'_

"Oh my God," Hermione managed to choke out, her hand going to her mouth. Without even thinking, she threw the covers of the bed off of her and dashed to the door, not even bothering to put a robe over her nightgown. She ran flat out all the way to Dumbledore's office, praying with all of her heart that her worst nightmare wasn't about to come true. She finally skidded to a stop before the stone gargoyle and started rattling out passwords.

"Cockroach Cluster, Lemon Drop, Chocolate Frog, Pumpkin Pastries, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean......ohh damn, open you stupid gargoyle!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh damnit, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum....um.....Sugar Quill!" And to her immense relief, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside to reveal the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. She jumped them two at a time, reaching the wooden door completely out of breath. Hermione quickly began pounding on it, yelling, "Professor Dumbledore! Open up, please!"

The door opened to show Professor Dumbledore looking old and worn, obviously knowing the reason for Hermione's frantic shouts. "Come in, Miss Granger," he said as he stepped aside.

Hermione felt close to tears as she walked inside, turning immediately to Dumbledore and blurting out, "What happened?! Tell me now!"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down behind his desk, gesturing for Hermione to take a seat. She did but she sat very tensely. Dumbledore had put his head in his hands, trying to find a way to break the terrible news to the young witch gently. There was no easy way to say it though and he finally looked up, his blue eyes which normally twinkled, looking very dull. He felt close to tears for doing this to the four students who had a destiny prepared for them long ago. He had made another mistake in keeping this from them for so long, much in the way he had made a mistake with keeping Trelawney's prophecy from Harry. He had learned about that the hard way last year and now he had done it once again.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore paused, "Hermione, there really is no easy way for me to tell this to you. I regret many things now, especially never mentioning the Prophecy of Merlin until yesterday. I thought the shock would be too great for you and the other three Heirs have yet to be revealed, though I am sure you have your suspicions." He paused once more before continuing. "As I said before, a great tragedy has to fall upon each Heir before the full extent of their powers can be shown. Emotions are the key to everything and the ones we love most dearly are often the ones to show us the full power of these emotions." He stopped, searching Hermione's face, clearly unwilling to tell her the truth.

"Just say it," Hermione whispered, looking as if she wanted to be sick.

"Your parents, Hermione, were found dead yesterday evening in their home. They were killed exactly at the moment when you collapsed. I am so sorry." This was all Dumbledore could say, he knew no words would offer comfort to Hermione, who now not only had the pressure of knowing she was an Heir on her mind, but also her parents deaths.

Hermione sat, utterly frozen for a few minutes, try to absorb Dumbledore's words. _Dead. My parents.......dead. Dead._ These same words kept pounding in her head until finally a fit of rage overcame her and she started to her feet, grabbing a glass vase off of Dumbledore's desk and throwing it against the wall, where it smashed into little pieces. Dumbledore made no move to stop her and watched as Hermione's eyes flashed at him in hurt and anger before she spun on her heel and marched out of his study.

She didn't notice the tears that begin to escape from Dumbledore's eyes.

* * *

Hermione fled as fast as she could from the castle. She refused to believe it. No, her parents couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. Why would there deaths have anything to do with her powers? For the first time in her life, Hermione believed Dumbledore to be a fool. He was lying to her, he had to be. Was this some kind of sick joke just to get her powers to be revealed fully? Was he that desperate for her and the rest of the Heirs to prove their loyalty completely to the Light? Were they all _that_ distrusted?

Hermione stumbled over a tree root in her path and fell to her knees in between a large oak tree and the wide lake in front of Hogwarts. The day was turning out to be beautiful. No clouds were in the sky and the light breeze blowing made the hot sun feel more cool against her skin. Hermione looked up with blurry eyes toward the lake, a sinking feeling filling her and absolute dread filling her mind. As much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, Hermione knew the truth. She knew her parents were dead, she could feel it. And it was all her fault.

Tears began to slip down her face uncontrollably and the pain she felt was worse than the fire that had coursed through her body yesterday. A sob left her throat and she was helpless to stop it. And finally Hermione allowed herself to lose control for one of the first times in her life. She stared up at the sky and a scream of anger left her lips. Anger flowed through her blood, anger and sadness. She continued to scream, not noticing the tingling feeling suddenly spreading on her skin or the odd glow her body was taking on.

And as Hermione continued to scream, many different things happened at once. The image of an eagle appeared once more over Hermione and hovered for a moment before flying forward and diving into the lake. The lake erupted like a volcano and water shot toward the sky before falling once more like a waterfall. The ground around the lake began to tremble and more water erupted upwards, as Hermione's anger wasn't ending and the lake was answering it.

And then out of nowhere, rain started falling heavily from the clear sky though not one dropped touched Hermione. Nothing else accompanied the rain, no wind nor clouds. Only water was responding to Hermione's anger and screams. The water storm continued to rage around her and still Hermione paid no attention to it, too caught in her grief.

Then finally after many minutes, her screaming stopped and she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. The rain ceased and the disturbance of the lake fell away. The eagle image plunged out of the water and vanished in the air. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared at the now still lake. She was shaking all over and she started to cry even harder, feeling exhaustion slipping over her.

As she wept, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and turned her around so that her face was buried in his chest. Harry softly began to stroke her long hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. He had seen Hermione running across the grounds toward the lake from the Common Room window and had raced after her. He had witnessed the entire scene, realizing that Hermione had finally acquired all of her powers.

He knew that Hermione and the rest of the Heirs had a long and difficult road ahead of them. Much training would be involved along with a lot more suffering. Harry knew they would all have the strength to handle it though and he would be beside his friends every step of the way. He had no idea yet that his own destiny was as one of them.

Harry continued to hold Hermione, who was gripping him back just as fiercely, afraid to let him go. She was just thankful that the other person she loved beyond anything was still with her and she knew she couldn't bear to lose him as well.

As they sat on the Hogwarts grounds holding each other, completely unaware of anything else, another scream filled the corridors of Hogwarts and a girl with long red hair fell to the ground, writhing and crying in agony. And when the yellow glow around her vanished and she lay unconscious, the image of a badger floated over her briefly before disappearing. The second Heir had been found.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I appreciate all the reviews and feedback I can get! A lot of people have been asking if I posted this story before on this site. Yes, it was once on here but it was only the first two chapters. If you have read it anywhere else it was on I'm so glad all of you seem to like the story. Please review!!  
Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	5. The Woes of Ronald Weasley

**

The Heirs Of Hogwarts

**  
  
Chapter Five - The Woes of Ronald Weasley

For the second time in two days, Ron found himself in the Hospital Wing sitting by another person who was unconscious. This time though, instead of Hermione, the person was his sister, Ginny. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over her pale skin. He stared into her peaceful face, feeling a great weight settling into his chest.

Ginny was breathing softly at the moment. Her bright, long red hair contrasted sharply against her milky white skin and the starch white of the sheets. Her freckles stood out clearly on her skin. Her bright brown eyes were closed and Ron wished desperately that she would wake up. He had been told by a few people that had been in the corridor with her when she collapsed what had happened. Many of them were in the Gryffindor Common Room when Hermione had collapsed so the similarities between the two had not gone unnoticed.

Ginny had apparently been walking down to the Great Hall with a group of her fifth year friends when she had suddenly gone rigid and very pale. Before her friends could react, she had fallen to the floor, screaming and clutching her head like Hermione had done. A yellow light had surrounded her until finally vanishing and revealing an unconscious Ginny. One girl had noticed something that Ron found to be very odd; the image of a badger had briefly shown above Ginny before disappearing.

At first Ron had been confused but he quickly realized what the badger had meant. Ginny was the Heir to Helga Hufflepuff. He was in absolute disbelief at this. First Hermione, one of his greatest friends, had turned out to be the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, and now, his own sister was the Heir to Helga Hufflepuff. This was almost too much for Ron to comprehend and he didn't know whether to be slightly happy, filled with rage, or ready to cry.

The happiness came from the fact that his own sister was so powerful and obviously a great witch. She had been chosen by Helga Hufflepuff and was meant for great things. She was to join the other three Heirs in the hopes to stop Voldemort forever.

The rage came from the fact that Professor Dumbledore had kept this great secret for so long. He had hidden away so much information and only told them when the changes began to take place. Ron found this to be very unfair to the four who would be the Heirs. They had a right to know that they had been chosen even before they were born. What right had Dumbledore to keep their destiny hidden from them?

The sadness and the want to cry was stronger within Ron and was so for many more reasons. First of all, now he knew that someone very close to him, more likely than not someone in his family, was dead. The one Ginny loved most dearly had now been taken from her, how else would her powers be suddenly showing? Ron didn't even want to think about who it might be. He was thankful now that it wasn't him. Though he did know Ginny loved him, there had been a breach in their closeness ever since Ron had found friendship in Harry and Hermione. He had shoved Ginny to the side and they were only within the past year becoming closer. He was willing to die for Ginny but he needed to live for others as well, he needed to be here to help in the War.

The other thing that had Ron very sad at the moment, was the realization that he was not one of the Heirs now. Though he knew fully well that being one of the Heirs was extremely dangerous and would involve tedious training and the eventual meeting with Voldemort, the desire to be one of those chosen was deep within him. For another time in his life, Ron was again pushed to the back. He knew he was being childish in feeling this way but he couldn't help it, he was jealous. He wanted to be an Heir. He wanted to be one of those to save the world and who was looked upon by the rest of the wizarding world in awe. He wanted a little bit of the glory. He wanted to prove his skills as a wizard.

Ron sighed and felt a small tear run down his cheek. He felt completely useless. He had never done anything to prove himself alone. He was always Harry Potter's sidekick. Sure, he had helped a lot with many adventures and was recognized by a few but Harry had always been the one to receive most of the praise. For once in his life, Ron wanted something to be _his_. He wanted something to be remembered by. He wanted people to hear the name Ronald Weasley and say something instead of, "Oh yeah, Harry Potter's friend, right?"

Ron hated himself for feeling this way but it was only natural. He wanted to _do_ something, anything. He sighed once more and stared sadly at Ginny. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," he whispered, "here you are, unconscious, and I'm jealous of you. Some brother I am, right?"

Ron looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to dinner time. He wasn't hungry though, which was quite a shocker to himself, and decided to stay here until Ginny woke up. Madame Pomfrey, for once, wasn't trying to shoo him out and had just given him a sympathetic look before heading back into her office. Dumbledore had stopped by very briefly to just mention to Ron to tell him when Ginny woke up. He decided not to do as he did to Hermione and let Ginny rest instead.

Thinking of Hermione, for the first time since he had entered the Hospital Wing hours before, he noticed she wasn't there. His eyebrows fused together in confusion. _Shouldn't she still be resting?_ he thought. As if to answer his thoughts, the doors to the Hospital Wing banged open, making Ron jump with a start.

He turned in his chair to see Harry helping a shaking and crying Hermione to a bed. Ron rushed over and said, "Oh Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione shook her head and didn't answer and Harry gave him a look as if to say, "I'll tell you later." Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, holding a goblet in her hand.

"Here, dear, drink this. You really need your sleep. You shouldn't have left your bed at all today but I will not argue with your reason. I understand," the older woman said very kindly.

Hermione quickly drank from the goblet and with tears still running down her cheeks, she drifted off to sleep. Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze and brushed some of her hair off of her forehead before kissing it softly. "Everything will be all right," he whispered. He straightened up and looked at Ron, who was carefully studying the ceiling.

"She lost her parents, Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron snapped his head down and stared at Harry in shock, his jaw hanging open.

"What? Oh my God! Poor Hermione," Ron said, choking up. _And to think I was jealous. I should be ashamed of myself_, he thought, feeling incredibly guilty now.

Harry didn't seem to notice Ron's sudden discomfort because his eyes had fallen on Ginny lying in the next bed. "Ron! What happened to Ginny?" he said before rushing over to the other girl.

Ron shook his head. "Same thing that happened to Hermione."

"You....you mean....she....she's.....an Heir too?" Harry said brokenly.

Ron nodded stiffly. "Yeah, she's the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry sat down heavily, a mixture of emotions on his face. "What's going on here, Ron? How is this happening? Out of nowhere we have four students suddenly acquiring new powers and finding out they're the Heirs of Hogwarts. Tragedy is striking them at a time when they should be happy about this news." He paused. "This is Voldemort's doing," he said quietly.

Ron flinched but tried to ignore the name. "What? How do you know? How do you know Dumbledore isn't behind this? He did keep this information for a while and this _is_ suppose to be the final downfall of Vol....Vol....You-Know-Who. How do you know Dumbledore didn't plan this?" Ron accused, barely knowing what he was saying but just feeling anger at the whole situation.

"Shut up, Ron. You don't know what you're saying. Dumbledore made a huge mistake with never saying anything about this Prophecy but you know as well as I do, Dumbledore would _never_ sink to the level of Voldemort and cause the deaths of innocent people. He wants the Light to win as much as you or I do but not at the cost of lives at random." Harry eyed Ron angrily who flinched under his gaze. Harry could sometimes intimidate him as much as the name of Voldemort could. An angry Harry was never a good thing.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, looking at the floor, "I'm just upset. First Hermione then Ginny. You're next, I know it. You have to be the Heir of Gryffindor, who else would it be?"

Harry looked very surprised by his claim and shook his head. "Don't say that, Ron. We don't know that. We'll know when it happens and we'll go from there. Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just frustrated as well." He ran a hand through his messy hair and stood up, glancing down at Ginny.

"I'm sorry you have to watch your sister go through this, it must be very difficult. It was hard enough for me to watch Hermione and then witness her show her powers even more. I've never seen her lose control so much before. Its going to take her a long time for her to get over this, I don't really know if she trusts Dumbledore anymore." Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione again. "Why this happened to her I'll never know, she doesn't deserve this."

"You love her, don't you," Ron spoke up suddenly, staring hard at Harry who stared back in shock, his green eyes wide.

"Wha....what? I have no idea......no," he said unconvincingly.

Ron waved his hand lightly. "Don't worry about me, mate. I'm not in love with her or anything. A brief crush in fourth year but it quickly passed, she's practically my sister!"

Harry looked slightly relieved but tried to cover it up. "Well, um...I'm still not sure.....I mean, there's no way.....she doesn't like me....I don't have a chance."

Ron smiled for the first time in two days. "I wouldn't be so sure there, Harry. Think about it though, it might do you both good if you admitted your feelings for each other."

Harry blushed and looked at the floor. "Thanks, Ron," he said quietly, "I think I'll wait though. With everything that just went on I want to give her time. She just lost her parents." He got a very pained look when he said this but he smiled slightly. He glanced back up at Ron who smiled back at him, feeling very happy for his friend.

"Well, I'm going to head down to the Great Hall real quick to eat. You coming?" Harry questioned.

"No, I'm going to stay up here with Ginny. Could you bring me something though?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, I'll come back in an hour." He cast one last longing look at Hermione before giving a quick wave to Ron and leaving the Hospital Wing. Ron re-took his seat once he left and watched Ginny silently. He still felt ashamed for his earlier thoughts and was hoping he could somehow be forgiven for them. "Just wake up, Ginny. Please."

As the words left his lips, the sound of the doors being opened once more came to him and he turned to see who was interrupting him now. A groan of annoyance left his mouth and he turned away. _Oh great, just what I need. Loony Lovegood to show up._

"Hello, Ronald," came the dream-like voice of Luna Lovegood from behind him.

"Hello, Loon.....Luna," he corrected himself, plastering a smile on his face as she walked to the other side of Ginny's bed and took a seat there. He was glad to see she wasn't wearing one of her silly lion hats but she was wearing her radish earrings and her butterbeer cap necklace. _She is one strange girl_, he thought in amusement.

As he watched her, Ron noticed that Luna wasn't wearing the far-away look on her face as usual. In fact, she seemed very aware right now and was staring sadly at Ginny, tears filling her pale blue eyes.

"She was always so nice to me," he heard her whisper, "She's been a friend to me even when people said I'm a freak, she saw beyond that. Ginny has a very good heart, she doesn't deserve this pain." Luna looked up at Ron, who seemed a bit speechless. "I'm sorry you have to see your sister like this, it must hurt very much."

Luna tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, showing her radish earring off more clearly. Underneath all of that strangeness, Ron had finally witnessed a girl who was very misunderstood and was probably more sane then most people. He watched as she reached down and gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before standing up.

"Well, I must head down to the Great Hall. Tell Ginny I was here when she wakes up. Goodbye, Ronald." She glided back past him, a dreamy look passing over her features once more and as she left through the doors, he thought he heard her softly whistling 'Weasley Is Our King.'

Ron sat very still, that whole moment reeling in his head. He now had another emotion to add to his previous list. Confusion. Luna had intrigued him by her simple show of emotions and had also greatly confused him. Ron put his head in his hands, feeling frustrated once more. _Damn that Luna Lovegood._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them soo much! Sorry about the slow update. Even though these chapters are already written, I'm quite busy with college and don't always have time to post. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and please please review! As always, everything belongs to JKR! :)  
  



	6. The Badger and the Snake

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts**

**  
Chapter Six - The Badger and the Snake**

Draco Malfoy stomped down the corridors of Hogwarts, his black robes billowing behind him and a very angry look on his face. He snarled at some passing Gryffindor first years who jumped away in fright, one of the small boys squeaking and dropping his books to the floor. Draco kicked the one book with his foot, making it skid across the floor and slam into the wall. The boy shrank in terror and fled without retrieving the book. Draco didn't care at all though, he continued on down the corridor, his bad mood only increasing.

For once in his life, he was trying to steer clear of the Slytherin Common Room and any of his Housemates. If one more of them came up to him and said, "Hey, Draco! Looks like you'll be the Heir of Slytherin!" he was going to hex that person into the next year.

Somehow it seemed, a rumor had started spreading about Hogwarts. This rumor wasn't your normal, "Oh my God, did you see Roger Davies kissing Cho Chang?" rumor. Nope, this one was much much bigger and a lot more serious. Dumbledore had tried desperately to keep the information quiet, for he knew putting this knowledge in the hands of his students was definitely _not_ a good thing. But with two Gryffindor students suddenly collapsing out of nowhere last week and both of them still in the Hospital Wing recovering, rumors would naturally start flying and this most recent one seemed to be pretty on target.

Draco had first heard about this new "rumor" yesterday morning. He had just come down from his sleeping quarters, ready to go down and eat some breakfast in the Great Hall, when an over-excited third year Slytherin had come running up to him. The younger boy had started babbling about the Four Founders and how their Heirs were suddenly popping up all over the school. Draco had merely raised his eyebrow in boredom and was about to sweep past him when the third year suddenly burst out, "Everyone knows you're the Heir of Slytherin, Draco!"

Draco had frozen in mid-stride and turned to give the third year a very ugly look. "It seems you need to catch up on your History of Magic lessons, _Walters_. Or did you forget that the _last_ remaining Heir of Slytherin is _Voldemort_!"

Walters was clearly unfazed by the death glare he was receiving and just chattered on, "Oh yes, yes, I know _that_. But this is the Prophecy of Merlin! The Heirs and the Founders aren't _related _to each other, they were _chosen_." He gave Draco a triumphant look. "So, its you. _Everyone_ knows that. Slytherin would have chosen _you_. Who else?"

And so Draco had been in a huff since then. Almost every Slytherin he ran into was congratulating him on being chosen, though there were a few that sneered at him hateful, for if he truly _was_ the Heir of Slytherin, it also meant the downfall of Voldemort, which some students did _not_ want.

"I'll be damned if I'm an Heir and have to bring Voldemort down," Draco muttered bitterly under his breath.

Granted, Draco did not support Voldemort, he hated him and everything he stood for. But he didn't particularly support Dumbledore either. The old wizard was a bit of a fool in his eyes and he wasn't keen on helping him. Draco preferred to just sit back and let other people fight the War for him. He wanted to watch from the sidelines. He didn't want to become involve with that entire mess. Let other people do the hard work, he'd wait for his glory _after_ the War.

Draco had made his way down to the Entrance Hall and he threw the large oak doors open and marched across the lawn toward the Quidditch Pitch. He needed to do some flying to clear his mind. He remembered that he had heard who the two supposed "Heirs" were. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. He gave a snort of disbelief and disgust.

"A Mudblood and a Muggle-lover, two saviors of our world. How absolutely _wonderful_," he spat.

That's when he noticed two figures walk toward him from the Quidditch Pitch. A malicious grin spread across his face and his silver eyes twinkled in hatred. Time to let out some of his frustrations on his two favorite verbal punching bags.

"Well well well," he shouted loud enough for them to hear, "if it isn't Pothead and his amazing sidekick the Weasel. Out for an afternoon stroll?"

Harry and Ron were now within a few feet of Draco and they halted, Draco stopping as well. "Stuff it, Ferret Boy," Ron said hotly, "or I might just hex you."

"Temper, Weasel," Draco responded mildly, "you don't want to duel me, there'd be nothing left of you. And you know Potter here can't be the hero without you."

Harry glared icily at him, the look in his eyes so fierce that anyone else would have quailed. "Get lost, Malfoy, we don't need your sorry-ass insults right now."

"Ah yes, that's right. Too much on your mind right now with your beloved Mudblood girlfriend and this _thing's_ little sister all laid up."

Ron snarled and made to jump at Draco but Harry quickly grabbed the back of his robes and held him back. Harry continued to shoot daggers at Draco. "You better watch that mouth, Malfoy. I believe I could dig up enough insults about _your_ family and friends as well. Though, those insults would be more true."

Draco blanched for a second but recovered quickly. "Nice one, Potter, but not a real good threat. You can't scare me. Everyone else in this school might cower away from that temper of yours but I cower to no one. You're just another nasty Muggle-loving half-breed to me who is only below me." He glanced at Ron who was still struggling to rip Draco's face off.

"Let me at him, Harry! Come on, he deserves it. I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!"

"Tut tut," Draco said, wagging a finger at Ron, "Best put a leash on your pet, Potter, he's getting a little uncontrollable."

Draco was finally finished with his talking and strode past them, leaving Harry and Ron to gape in anger at him. "One of these days," Ron muttered, "one of these days..."

"Come on," Harry said tightly, "let's go check up on Ginny and Hermione. Madame Pomfrey said they might be able to leave the Hospital Wing tonight."

"Yeah, and then Dumbledore will have his talk with Ginny," Ron said quietly, his shoulders sagging and thoughts of Draco leaving his mind.

Harry put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts, Ron, but everything will be okay. Hermione's getting slightly better and Ginny will too."

"I'm just sorry it had to be Bill," Ron whispered, a tear rolling down his face as him and Harry continued trudging up the stairs.

That night, Dumbledore had his talk with Ginny. He told her as much as he could about the Prophecy, giving her no more information than he had to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The same shock registered over her face when she had been informed, like Hermione, that she was the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff. She had trouble believing she had such potential to be a great witch.

Telling her about the death of her eldest brother, Bill, was as difficult as telling Hermione about her parents, Dumbledore found out. Dumbledore had wanted to have Hermione there, to comfort Ginny because she now knew from experience about the after effects. Hermione had refused though, still angry with Dumbledore and still in grief. She had marched from the Hospital Wing after Madame Pomfrey had checked her out and not given Dumbledore a second look.

The sadness Dumbledore felt at this was very great. Hermione had used to trust him and now that trust had been broken. Harry had rushed out after to her, obviously to try and talk to her. Ron had left as well, knowing that Ginny would have to learn eventually to handle things on her own.

Dumbledore finally told Ginny the horrible news though and unlike Hermione's fit of rage, she had simply got up from her chair and walked out the doors of the Hospital Wing without a word.

And so Ginny found herself walking down the dark corridors of Hogwarts, her face ashen and unknowingly spilling tears on the floor. She was in a daze, not knowing where she was going, only following where her feet took her. The torches lining the walls cast interesting shadows about her and played off her features. The rustling of a ghost gliding by her filled her ears but still she took no notice. It wasn't until she ran head-long into the body of another person that her senses snapped back to her and she felt like she had just woken from a dream.

"Oh, _disgusting_! Get off me, Weasley!" the voice of Draco Malfoy hit Ginny like a bucket of ice cold water. She jumped back from him and stared up at him dully. Draco sneered down at her and proceeded to brush his robes off as if she was filthy and had left dirt all over him.

"Watch where you walk, Weasel! I just had these robes cleaned!" he yelled indignantly.

"Sorry," she muttered and went to step around him, still trying to register the death of Bill, the only one who _truly_ ever noticed her and cared for her.

Draco's hand shot out and gripped Ginny's upper arm like a vice. "Who said you could walk away from me? As your _superior_ I give you orders on what to do and when."

Ginny flung his hand off of her and stared up at him coldly, the fire burning in her ready to explode. "Get off me, _Malfoy_, you stupid low-life bastard! I don't take orders from _you_. I don't give a damn about your high and mighty Slytherin, pureblooded_ rules_. Now just leave me alone, I don't need you to meddle in my life."

She started walking away from him again when he yelled after her. "God damn you, you bloody Weasel! Don't go yelling at me, I didn't _ask_ you to run into me! Sorry about messing with your precious _life_ and your stupid thoughts on that God forsaken _Prophecy_! What happened? Learned you had to pay a price for your destiny?"

Draco smirked in triumph as Ginny froze, her body beginning to tremble with hatred. He had touched a nerve and he was proud of it. "You went too far this time, Malfoy," he heard her whisper.

"What are you going to do?" he taunted, "Foul me up even more with your filthy little hands?"

Draco's hatred at Ginny was even more vivid at the moment, not just because of the normal reasons of her being a _Weasley_, but because of what had occurred almost a month before between him and Ginny. Draco had spilled out secrets of him that no one knew or should know, and now one of his most hated enemies knew more about his life because of it. She knew about his hatred of his father and his plans to never be a Death-Eater. And she knew about his beloved sister and his love for her. Those thoughts made his blood boil and his hatred for her intensify ten times.

Ginny turned to face Draco, her brown eyes blazing with a fury never seen before. Her eyes began to take on an odd red glow and Draco suddenly felt a little apprehensive. Before he could open his mouth again though, Ginny let out a scream of rage and the torches lining the walls burst, the flames exploding and sparks flying everywhere. The height of the flames flew to the ceiling and the whole corridor became lit with a blood red light.

Draco gasped in fear and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. His jaw fell open as Ginny fell to her knees, tears falling rapidly down her face and her angry scream never ceasing. The flames burst once more and a few tapestries caught fire and blazed in fury. Another shower of hot sparks rained down on Draco and Ginny but neither felt them.

Slowly, as Ginny's screams began to subside, the flames lowered and began to calm down. The fires went out with a quick wisp of smoke and all that was left burning were the torches on the walls, crackling and flickering merrily, as if nothing had just occurred.

Draco was staring at Ginny in horror, completely speechless, never having so much fear put into him by one person, much less a Weasley. Ginny took a deep breath and lifted her head up, looking Draco straight in the eye, who stared back in fright. He pushed himself away from her a little more, his knees too weak to stand up. Ginny pushed herself off the floor though, and shakily stood up. She leaned against the stone wall, her face as white as a ghost and dripping with sweat.

"Never mess with a badger, Draco," she said quietly, "because their bite can be as bad as a snake's."

Draco made an odd squeak noise and scrambled up from the floor. Without a backward glance, he ran away from Ginny as fast as he could. Ginny slumped against the wall and fell to the floor again, tears and sobs overtaken her body as she succumbed to her grief once more.


	7. A Meeting With Voldemort

**

The Heirs Of Hogwarts 

**

Chapter Seven - A Meeting With Voldemort

Peter Pettigrew, better known by his fitting nickname, Wormtail, stumbled shakily into the derelict and crumbling mansion. The mansion was set deep into the Forest of Tenebrae, which in Latin means, Forest of Darkness. The term well suited the dank and ugly forest.

The Forest of Tenebrae did not exist to any Muggles, for the forest was unplottable and hidden deep in the very northern tip of Scotland. A very dark wizarding family used to reside in the old mansion until the entire line was killed of by the Light side in the Last War. Voldemort found the forest and mansion to be very acceptable to gather his Dark Army and form anymore plans. In other words, it was his hiding place.

Wormtail stumbled through the dark corridors of the mansion as slowly as possible, a group of five Death Eaters following him, seeming no more happy then him to be there. As loyal as the Death Eaters were to Lord Voldemort, they feared him above all others and many wished to never look upon or be in the presence of the Dark Lord. Voldemort knew of this, which was even worse.

A meeting had been called by Lord Voldemort with the purpose of him trying to get all the information he could on the progress of the revealing of the Heirs. Summoned with Wormtail were his companions on this mission, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery. Voldemort found none of them to be very capable except for Lucius Malfoy but Wormtail knew the full details of his plans and the others had physical strength on their sides.

Finally, Wormtail came to the large, black, iron doors that led to Voldemort's study. Wormtail shivered as he pushed the heavy doors open, remembering his awful experience the last time he had entered these doors.

Voldemort was standing by the fireplace which was emitting large, green flames. His pale skin looked sickly from the light of the flames but his blood red eyes glared at all of them maliciously. All six bowed very low to him until he spoke in drawling voice, "Stand."

The voice blasted like ice through their bodies and all of them shivered unconsciously. An eerie chuckle admitted from his lips before he gestured a spider-like hand to the large, black table with seven, high-backed chairs surrounding it.

"Sit, my Death Eaters. We have much to discuss."

Voldemort sat himself in the largest chair at the head of the table and the others quickly took their places around him. He stared at all of them in a way that showed he was looking _into_ them, trying to read their minds and figure out their loyalties. He finally spoke after a long silence.

"Well, if my informs were correct, it seems that two of the Heirs have finally been revealed."

Lucius Malfoy nodded and said swiftly, "Yes, My Lord. The Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have now shown themselves, though I do not understand how a filthy Mudblood could be an Heir." He sneered at these words.

"You underestimate the Prophecy, Lucius," Voldemort said in an oddly calm voice, "Whether the foolish girl is a Mudblood or not, she is still very powerful and intelligent. Ravenclaw had her reasons for choosing her."

Lucius fell silent though a brooding darkness remained on his face.

"I assume, Wormtail, that the subjects were disposed of in a way that did not appear to have Dark Magic on it?" Voldemort questioned.

Wormtail jumped at being addressed. "Ah...um...yes, My Lord! We...we...made sure that it appeared to be the Light side that...umm...disposed of the subjects. It was done very quickly and we left small clues around to point to Dumbledore."

Voldemort made an angry noise deep in his throat at the mention of Dumbledore and stared sharply at Wormtail. "What kind of _clues_?"

Wormtail squeaked and said quickly, "Um...just...just a few things that would make it appear to be the work of Aurors. We transfigured some scraps of fabric to look like the color of their robes, as if some had been torn off. We even...umm...wrote out a short letter with instructions on the order of who to kill with the initials AD on it. Someone will surely find it and the Heirs will assume it was Dumbledore who ordered the killings."

"Ah..._perfect_. Just the way I wanted it to go," Voldemort said, a note of happiness in his voice, "Everything is going off _wonderfully_."

He paused and looked quickly at Lucius, giving him a pointed look. "You _know_ who has to be taken care of next. The next Heir must be revealed _soon_. You know what you must do, Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord, I am well prepared for the task," Lucius said quietly, a hint of glee in his cold, gray eyes.

"Very well. Make sure it goes off _well_, no mistakes. I have much hope for the next Heir, he is the one, I believe, whose loyalties will sway the most. I _must_ have one Heir on my side or all is lost for us. Trust is such a key factor in their chances of winning, I must destroy that chance!" Voldemort gave an evil smirk and stood from the table. The others made to stand but he waved them back down impatiently. "Sit down, you fools, I have another mission for you to complete after the last two Heirs are taken care of."

Voldemort started pacing, obviously going over the plan in his head once more. The Death Eaters waited, wondering what their next task might be. "You all well remember last year, I am sure," he spoke softly, "the Prophecy I tried to steal about Harry Potter and myself. I was unsuccessful and still do not know the entire prophecy, which angers me." His eyes blazed even more for second before he continued. "In the Department of Mysteries, in that same room with all the Prophecies, lies the many foretold by Merlin. His lie in the very back of the room, in a dark corner where few venture anymore. I have never actually _heard_ the Prophecy about the Four Heirs and it is _crucial_ that I hear it. For though the Prophecy is written in many books, the piece of information I need is never told within them. The means by which the Four are suppose to vanquish the evil is told and to stop myself from my own destruction, I need to know what this power is."

Voldemort stopped pacing and turned to the Death Eaters, who were all watching him intently. "Four names are listed underneath the Prophecy for those four were believed to be the Heirs. One of the names is wrong though, this person is not an Heir and as the Heirs will be almost completely untouchable at the present time, I need you to find this one person and you are to bring him to me. Only a person whose name is on a Prophecy can touch it and bring it down from the shelf. First, you must kidnap this person and then bring him to _me_. My instructions on finding the Prophecy and bringing it to me intact will follow afterward. Can you all do this without blundering it up?" he snarled at them.

"Yes, My Lord," Nott muttered immediately, "we will bring you this person."

"B..but...My Lord...how...is it even possible? How can y...you expect..." Wormtail started to stutter.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said lazily.

Wormtail fell to the ground, his screams echoing loudly in the room. Voldemort lifted the curse finally and said in amusement, "My dear Wormtail, will you ever learn that you must _not_ question me? _Never. Do. That. Again._" His words filled with absolute anger.

"My Lord," Lucius said suddenly, standing up and bowing in respect, "who, may I ask, is this person we must take captive?"

Voldemort turned to him, twirling his wand in his hand. "Ah yes, forgot that bit didn't I? It's quite easy though, _the one Harry Potter will miss most_."

"But My Lord," Avery said quickly, "aren't we suppose to _kill_ that person?"

Voldemort ignored the continued whimpering sobs of Wormtail and responded, "Well then, use your brain for once and kill the person he cares for second best. Harry Potter is already a powerful wizard, though not as much as the Light tries to make of him. He will not need to be provoked much to show his true powers and the kidnapping of his friend will add nicely to his anger." Voldemort gave a snide smile.

"Now, go off and finish your first mission and then bring the Muggle-lover to me." He flicked his wand at Wormtail. "Get up, you idiot, you have work to do!" Wormtail was made to soar over to the door and landed in a heap in front of the entrance. He scrambled to his feet and rushed from the room, Voldemort laughing maniacally after him.

The other Death Eaters filed out after Wormtail, each bowing low. Lucius paused slightly before the Dark Lord and whispered in an evil voice, "I will make sure _mine_ will pay."

"And then your loyalties will _truly_ be proven, my dear Lucius," Voldemort said with a pointed look.

Lucius bowed low and then swept from the room. Voldemort turned back to the fire once the Death Eaters had left, that sinister smile sweeping across his evil face once more. "Oh Harry Potter, I am going to make you _suffer_! You shall never defeat me!"

**Author's Note:** I am SO incredibly sorry for not updating this story in almost forever! I have had the most hectic life lately and I know it's not an excuse but I hope you guys won't be too hard on me! My first year of college was a real adjustment for me and now I'm going to be entering my second year and that one will be hard too, since I have to apply to the Interior Design school in the spring. This summer as just been one thing after another. I have a job at a retail store, I'm taking a class over at a college near my home, and just this past week, my dog of eleven and a half years died. My whole family is taking that very very hard. So, I've just been caught up with so much, I hope all of you can understand though. I've almost completed this story on another site so I will REALLY try to post as often as possible. I will not make you wait as long for updates anymore, I can promise that.  
I know this chapter is a short one and only consisting of Voldemort but it's needed to advance the plot. The next chapter will be more about the Heirs and I can tell you that never again in this story will there be a chapter with just Voldemort involved. Please review and again I am so sorry about the wait! Thank you for all sticking with me though.  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	8. The Serpent Revealed

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Eight - The Serpent Revealed

The day before Halloween dawned bright and beautiful. Excitement hung in the air for the Halloween Feast the next day and the Hogsmeade's visit that proceeded it. The Gryffindor Common Room was especially noisy, laughter and talk of where everyone would be shopping bouncing back and forth. It was just after lunch and the students were preparing to go to their next class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their usual corner, packing up their books to go down to Potions. They were the only three not joining in the chatter.

Ever since Hermione had found out about her parents' deaths, she had become very subdued. If anything, she had launched herself further into her studies as well as reading any book that contained information on Rowena Ravenclaw. No other effects or powers were showing from Hermione's changes but she figured that was because she needed training. She remembered from the book that she had read just yesterday that Rowena Ravenclaw was Empathic, meaning she could read other people's thoughts and emotions. Hermione figured she had acquired this gift as well though she had no idea why it wasn't working yet.

As much as she tried to avoid Professor Dumbledore, her anger at him still very strong, he had forced both her and Ginny to come to his study the other day to mention a few more things to them. He had hinted to the fact that as soon as the other Heirs were revealed, intense training would be starting. He said they would need to learn how to control their emotions and powers and learn how to use them when necessary. She didn't remember much of the meeting, for once not caring about learning new information. All Hermione knew right now was that she hated being an Heir and despised Rowena Ravenclaw for choosing her. Because of that silly Prophecy, she no longer had any parents. Hermione gave a small sniffle, remembering them. A funeral had taken place for them but she had refused to go, too deep inside her grief to see her parents dead, she wanted to remember them as alive.

Hermione knew Harry and Ron were very worried about her, she still hung out with them but talked little. She answered their questions when necessary and offered no more. She went to bed every night at exactly 10 o'clock, a new book about the Founders always tucked under her arm. Her eyes no longer sparkled and she always seemed close to tears. She didn't realize how much her sudden changes in her deposition were killing her best friends, especially Harry.

Harry was, at the moment, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. After finally giving into the fact that he had fallen in love with her over the years, her pain was even more intense to him. Ron was the only one he told about this and the red-head did his best to comfort his friend. No words could comfort Harry though and he desperately wished to talk to Hermione but she had shut him out.

Harry gave a deep sigh and shoved his _Advanced Potions_ book in his bag before straightening up. Ron gave him a sympathetic look and went to turn to Hermione to say something to her, but he suddenly realized she was no longer standing in front of him. Confusion came over him at first but his question was quickly answered.

"Aren't you two coming? We're going to be late," Hermione said in a clipped, flat tone from the portrait entrance. Harry and Ron quickly finished packing their bags and rushed after her.

A tense silence fell between the three of them as they walked down to the dungeons. It was always this way now. No more joking between them, no more chastising from Hermione about Harry and Ron not having their homework done, and no more friendly chats.

_If this is what being an Heir does to the person and their friends, I hope to God I'm not one_, Harry thought very bitterly as they stepped into Professor Snape's classroom and took their usual seats at the back of the class.

Malfoy was already in his seat and he sneered at them all and made an odd hissing noise. Harry pointedly ignored him but Ron made a very rude gesture. "Ron!" Hermione said in annoyance. It was about the only good thing the gesture did, got Hermione to sound like her usual self.

"Better watch it there, Weasley. You're going to get the Mudblood in a tizzy," Draco laughed snidely.

Hermione stiffened involuntarily but ignored him, holding her head up high. Ron's face was as red as his hair now and Harry's eyes were blazing. "Shut _up_, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth.

Malfoy chuckled once more before turning in his seat as Snape glided into the room. "Well, for once none of you are late," he stated in a silky voice, "The potion you are making today is the Dreamless Sleep Potion, which has sometimes appeared on the N.E.W.T.S." He flicked his wand and a long list of ingredients were scribbled on the board. "Get your ingredients out and _begin_. And Longbottom, do _try_ to _not_ melt a cauldron this time," he finished in a nasty voice.

Neville flushed bright red and made an odd muttering sound while Harry glared at Snape in anger. As much as he had come to understand Snape after seeing his memories in the Pensieve last year, he still hated the damn git. Hermione, who usually became very upset herself whenever Neville was insulted by Snape, wasn't paying attention for once and was determinedly crushing some spine of lionfish. Malfoy was openly sniggering and turned in his seat again, sneering at Neville in hopes to intimidate him.

Half-way through the lesson, Malfoy decided to make the class more interesting and threw a large piece of dragon heart into Neville's cauldron, which exploded and doused half the class in dark green slime. Snape gave an angry growl as shrieks filled the room before stomping over to Neville. "You _idiot_, _foolish_ boy! When will you learn? Fifty points from Gryffindor for your immense stupidity!"

Neville looked close to tears and hung his head in defeat. Ron couldn't take it and leapt toward Malfoy who seemed to be quite enjoying himself. Harry turned on Snape in anger and shouted, "It was Malfoy, Professor. _He_ threw the dragon heart into Neville's cauldron and you _know_ it!"

"Harry," Hermione said warningly as Snape rounded on him, black eyes flashing in hatred. He took a menacing step toward Harry, who was glaring back defiantly. Neither noticed the heated fight between Malfoy and Ron. "Potter," Snape spat, looking oddly triumphant.

Hermione suddenly let out a high-pitched scream and everyone in the room froze. Ron gasped and released his hold on Malfoy's throat, whose skin was suddenly burning hot and incapable of being touched. Draco was lying flat on his back but his body was very still, gray eyes wide in shock. A rippling burn coursed through his blood and when it reached his head, he screamed.

As Draco screamed in agony on the floor, his body taking on a bright green glow, Hermione started trembling, a flood of emotions overloading her brain. She felt fear, shock, and most of all, pain, indescribable pain. She grabbed on to the table to steady herself, her knees becoming weak. Ron backed away from Draco in fright, feeling as if he had done something to cause this. Harry tore his eyes from Draco and turned to Hermione, who started to fall to the floor. Harry quickly grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. Her shaking was becoming more violent and tears were leaking down her face.

"Make it stop," she murmured into his chest, "make it stop."

Utterly bewildered, Harry hugged her tighter to him, his eyes once more going to Draco, who gave one last horrible screech before the green light died away and he lay still. Everyone watched as the image of a serpent floated over him for a second before vanishing. Hermione stopped trembling in Harry's arms but started breathing in wheezes.

Snape was frozen, hardly believing his eyes. _So he _is _the Heir of Slytherin_, he thought, _I was beginning to think Potter might be._ Coming to his senses he took a few steps toward Draco's unconscious form. "Somebody take him to the Hospital Wing," he ordered sternly.

No one moved so he barked quickly, "_NOW_!"

Everyone jumped and reluctantly, Ron moved forward, struggling to get Draco off the floor. Snape made a noise of annoyance and stepped forward, "_Levitate_ him, Weasley!"

"Oh!" Ron took his wand out and flicked it over Draco who levitated off the floor and with Ron behind him, he floated out of the room. Snape watched the doorway for a second before turning to the rest of the class. "Well, _back to work_!" he snapped.

"Professor," Harry said hurriedly, struggling to detach Hermione from his body, who was clinging to him, "Professor, Hermione...she...I think she needs the Hospital Wing as well."

Snape eyed the two of them for a second, taking in Harry's panicked expression to the sobbing Hermione in his arms. "Very well, out of my sight," though the words were slightly more gentle.

Harry somehow got Hermione out of the room, who was still clutching desperately to his waist. Snape watched them leave as well before a sigh left his lips. _I hope they are strong enough._

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stood by Draco's bedside, deep in thought. Everything was going much quicker than he had thought. The Heirs were being revealed much sooner than they should be, which could only mean one thing, Voldemort knew about the Prophecy.

Dumbledore had feared for a while that he had but he now knew for certain. In the time span of one month, three of the four Heirs had shown themselves. He had hoped it wouldn't happen until they had all graduated from Hogwarts, then they all would've been older, more experienced, and prepared enough to handle the words of the Prophecy. At the ages of sixteen and fifteen, they were not ready, they were not mentally and emotionally ready to have the fate of the world resting on their shoulders. This was exactly _why_ Dumbledore had never told them about the Prophecy. It was why he had never told Harry about his own Prophecy. He wanted them to enjoy their lives and learn all they could before the inevitable came. This was his mistake, he never should have thought for them.

Dumbledore watched the sleeping Draco, the Heir of Slytherin. The fury of the blonde wizard would be immense once he learned of who had paid the price for his powers. _Exactly what Voldemort wants. He'll want the chosen Heir of Slytherin to be on the side of the blood Heir of Slytherin._ Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was making the deaths appear to be _his_ doing, he wanted the Heirs to turn on him. For as much as the Prophecy said about the Heirs being the downfall of evil, if they joined Voldemort, they would bring the downfall to the Light. For as much as the Prophecy said about ending evil, if they believed the Light to be evil, they would stop at nothing to bring about its destruction.

Dumbledore's blue eyes traveled over to Hermione, who was once again resting in the Hospital Wing. Harry had told him about what had happened in the dungeons. Hermione's special power had been revealed though the full extent of it would not show until every Heir had been found. The Four were more deeply connected then they would ever know and their powers would come from each other, as well as themselves.

Draco stirred suddenly, his eyes slowly flickering open. Dumbledore took a seat and steepled his fingers together, waiting to be acknowledged. Draco sat up, looking confused with his surroundings at first but finally turning to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor," he said softly, "what am I doing here?"

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, it seems you had a slight...episode in Professor Snape's room and were brought here. Do you remember?"

"I remember a lot of pain," he responded, shifting slightly and grimacing. His steely eyes came to rest on Hermione in the bed next to him. "What's _she_ doing here?" he asked sourly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Miss Granger went into a fit of hysterics when you collapsed. She was brought here to be calmed down."

Draco snorted. "I'm _touched_."

Dumbledore chose to ignore his snide remark. "Mister Malfoy, do you know _why_ you collapsed?"

Draco stared blankly at him, not really knowing but covering it up. He shrugged, "The dungeon was stuffy. We really need some windows down there."

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the sarcastic tone. "No, Mister Malfoy, that is not correct. I'm sure you've heard the...ah..._rumors_ floating around the school, am I right?"

Draco glared. "Yeah, what of it?"

There was no easy way to say it. "You are the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Mister Malfoy." He watched as Draco's eyes went wide then a smirk graced his lips.

"Nice one, Professor. Highly unlikely though, don't you think? I thought _you_ would know most of all that good ol' Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin."

"Don't rebuke me, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said sharply, "You've heard of the Prophecy and you _know_ what it says. I am not lying to you, you are just choosing to block and ignore the obvious facts."

Draco got a hateful look on his face but he knew he was wrong. He just did _not_, under any circumstances, _want_ to be an Heir. It was ridiculous, he didn't want to be involved in the battle. _Stupid Merlin and his Prophecies_, he thought bitterly.

"All right, Professor, I get it. I'm an Heir, big deal. Let the other three do the fighting, I'll just wait, they don't need me."

"Quite on the contrary, Mister Malfoy, you _are_ needed and you _will_ train with the other three. None of this superiority you always in insist on having," Dumbledore said with a finality.

Draco gave him a heated look, slightly abashed. "Hummpf," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. He refused to look at Dumbledore and glared at the wall in front of him. A deep sigh sounded next to him and he glanced quickly out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see how old Dumbledore looked, he always thought him to be very powerful but right now, in Draco's eyes, he looked weak.

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy, there is much on my mind at the present time. And, well, there is something else you need to know." He paused and watched Draco carefully.

"What?" Draco said stiffly, still not facing Dumbledore.

"I received an owl from your mother, it was hard to read because of the tear splashes on it," he began slowly. Draco turned sharply and stared, a sudden look of fear reflecting in his otherwise emotionless eyes. Dumbledore continued, looking uncomfortable. "Your mother found your sister around the same time you collapsed. I'm sorry, Draco...your sister is dead."

An odd ringing noise filled Draco's ears and he swayed dangerously. His hands went down and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. _I will not show emotion. I will not show emotion_, he chanted over and over in his head as tears threatened to spill forth. He clenched his jaw in the effort to stop his emotions from showing, something that had been drilled into him by his father from the moment he was born. Dumbledore watched him calmly before reaching a hand forward as if to place on Draco's arm.

"Draco..." he started to say.

"_Leave. Me. Alone_," he said in a very low and hateful voice. The hand withdrew and Draco shoved the covers off his legs and jumped from the bed. With a snarl at Dumbledore he strode out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a downcast Professor and a tearful Hermione.

* * *

Draco kept his fists tightly clenched as he walked blindly down the corridors. Much in the same way Ginny had acted, he barely took notice of his surroundings and found himself outside of the castle and walking across the grounds. Curses were muttered continuously under his breath and he kept willing himself not to cry.

He stopped himself in front of the Forbidden Forest and stared at the dark trees. He would not scream but he would be angry. Anger took over and filled every part of him. He would _kill_ whoever took his sister from him, and they would _suffer_, oh yes, they would suffer dearly.

Draco flung himself to the damp ground and without even thinking, slammed his fist into the earth. It trembled beneath his hand but he could care less. He brought his fist up again and pounded harder, the ground shaking once more. "Why Rose?" A strangled yell escaping his lips. "Why her? Why did she have to go?"

With each word he said, he pounded down harder on the earth, which shook fiercely with hit. The Forbidden Forest quaked in front of him and deep within a few trees crashed to the floor. The earth around him trembled and a rippling effect went through it. In a few areas, a deep fissure suddenly appeared and dirt sprayed up. The earth groaned and shifted at Draco's continuous assault. He was breathing hard and despite his best efforts, a few tears escaped his eyes and fell to the ground.

Finally, he stopped his fist and bent his head down, clutching his hands desperately. "Oh, why did she have to be taken from me," he whispered, "the only person I loved." And he wept bitterly.

Ginny stood in shock over by Hagrid's hut. She had been out visiting the half-giant when she had seen Draco walking across the ground, looking as if he was fighting an internal battle. Against her better judgment, she had walked out to see what was wrong with him and had seen him fall to the ground and then felt the trembling of the earth every time his fist hit it.

For the first time in her life, Ginny's heart truly went out to her hated enemy and a few tears escaped her brown eyes as she felt his grief. _And now he knows what it's like_, she thought._ Before I wished this on him, why now do I only want to take that pain away?_

She continued to watch Draco long after his display of emotion, many new thoughts swirling through her head, each as confusing as the next.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay everyone! I'm a sophomore in college now and it's hectic as ever. I suggest, if you want to read more of the story now, that going to and looking the story up there would be your best bet. I have 42 chapters up there now and I'm slowly writing the next one. If not, I hope you don't mind delays. :) Thank you for the kind reviews and I will seriously try to post more often.

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	9. The Heir of Godric Gryffindor

**The Heirs of Hogwarts **

Chapter Nine - The Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Ron walked slowly down the corridors of Hogwarts, hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head down slightly. He needed to get away, he needed to think, he needed to be alone. Too many events had been happening lately and it had left him in a right state. Even after his mental battle with himself while Ginny had lain in the Hospital Wing had not improved matters much. For as much as Ron told himself over and over again that he _was_ needed and he _was_ a good wizard, he still didn't fully believe it.

He remembered Hermione mentioning briefly to him and Harry about Dumbledore taking the Four Heirs away to receive private training and the thought brought fear to him. He didn't want to be left at the school all alone. He didn't want his two best friends taken away from his along with his sister. Heck, he'd even miss Malfoy just because there would be no one to make fun of once he was gone.

Ron knew he was thinking ahead of himself with already assuming that Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor but really, was there anyone else? Hermione was now out of the question and there was no way that he, Ronald Weasley, would beat Harry at something as big as this. Ron was truly worried about Harry though and he could tell Hermione was too. November had finally started and with Malfoy finally showing himself to be an Heir, that left one other. Harry tried to put it off and ignored the obvious signs but Ron had seen him in their dormitory. Harry always stayed up late now and Ron often caught him staring for hours at the picture that was taking at his parents' wedding.

Harry had suffered so much already. He had lost his parents when he was only one year old. He had lived with those horrible people he had to call relatives for fifteen years. He had watched Cedric Diggory die before him and then Voldemort rise again in front of him. And then, last year, he had watched his godfather fall to his own death. Harry had experienced more suffering and death in his short life than most people experienced in a lifetime. How his powers had never been revealed before, Ron would never know. Ron knew Harry was almost pushed to the brink last year with Sirius' death. Who would die this year to make Harry go fully over the edge?

Ron was so deep within his thoughts he hadn't realized he had walked all the way up to the seventh floor. He found himself staring at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed severely by a group of trolls. He turned to his left and stared at the blank wall before him, behind which held the Room of Requirement. Probably the most fascinating room in all of Hogwarts, all a person had to do was think of a place that fit their needs, and _voila!_ the necessary room would appear.

"I could use a quiet place at the moment," Ron muttered as he started walking backwards and forwards in front of the wall space. He kept his mind clearly focused on a place where he could merely think. After the third time by the wall, a brass door handle appeared and Ron quickly grabbed it and pulled the door open, eager to step inside.

What greeted his eyes was a high-ceilinged room with very tall bay windows draped in dark red curtains. A large, brick fireplace stood across from the door with a fire crackling merrily within it. The floor was carpeted in the same color as the curtains with several squashy, large armchairs pulled up neatly in front of the fire. Gold colored pillows accented the chairs nicely. Bookshelves lined the two walls that were adjacent to the wall containing the fireplace. The room reminded Ron very much of the Gryffindor Common Room, minus the people and homework spread over every square inch of space. He stepped into the room, a calmness suddenly descending on him and he smiled. _Exactly what I wanted_, he thought.

As the door closed behind him, a noise to his left made him jump in surprise and he looked over to see none other than Luna Lovegood seated at one of the bay windows, a copy of _The Quibbler_ in her lap, and her large, pale eyes staring at him intently. "Hello, Ronald," she said softly.

Ron took a quick step backward. Why was _Luna Lovegood_ here? He specifically requested that he be alone. But with grudging acceptance he realized the room couldn't stop others from being there. Luna had obviously been looking for the same solitude he was and they just happened to have found it at the same time. "H..Hi, Luna," he finally stuttered in response.

"You were looking for a place to think," she stated simply.

"Um...yes," he said quietly, averting his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just reading," Luna responded airily.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her and stepped further into the room. "Well, ah...I hope you don't mind, but well...I sorta want to be alone."

"I'm sure you do," she said, flipping a page of the magazine and studying it carefully. She was obviously _not_ moving.

Ron was starting to get impatient now and took a more determined step toward her. "The key word was _alone_."

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Luna said in that annoyingly dreamy voice, causing Ron to turn slightly red in anger.

He obviously wasn't going to win this argument. He swore, Luna could be as stubborn as Hermione sometimes and he hated it. He barely knew Luna but from the moment he met her in his fifth year, he had found her to be the _strangest_ human being he had ever met. She effectively made his temper rise all the time and he was annoyed that he could never understand her. Ron often wondered if she had a crush on him but the mere thought was ridiculous to him and, in fact, made him feel a little sick.

Ron remembered he had been intrigued by her those few weeks ago in the Hospital Wing but one incident wasn't going to change his opinion on her, he still found her completely, well, _loony_.

Luna's eyes followed him over the top of _The Quibbler_ as Ron made a show of sighing loudly and marching over to one of the armchairs in front of the fire and flopping down into it with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared bitterly into the bright red flames, muttering incoherent words under his breath. The article on five-legged, snapping Shnorkles was no longer interesting to her and she continued to watch as Ron repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair until it was sticking up all over his head.

"Something the matter, Ronald?" she asked, setting the magazine down.

"Never you mind," he snapped back.

Luna was unfazed though and slid of the window sill and walked over to an armchair across from Ron, sitting down quietly and turning her head to him. He pointedly ignored her and continued to stare furiously into the flames.

"You can talk to me, you know, I'm good at listening," Luna said softly.

"What does it matter? Its not like you care," he said stiffly.

"Maybe I do care, Ronald," Luna replied in a much clearer voice which made Ron glance at her out of the corner of his eye, "There is something bothering you and since no one else is here but me, I can't see you telling anybody else, unless you think the fire will answer all your questions."

Ron sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair again. A look of concentration fell on his face and he seemed to be pondering whether or not to spill some of his feelings to Luna. They weren't exactly great friends but he _needed_ to talk to someone and Harry and Hermione were out of the question this time.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "I'm just a little...confused right now, you could say. And I guess a little...hurt. I feel very left out at the moment. All of these things happening, the Four Heirs suddenly showing up, one my best friend, one my sister, and most certainly my other best friend will be the last one. Then all these people dying because of it. Hermione lost her parents, and then Bill...Bill's dead, I loved him too. Bloody hell, I even feel bad for Malfoy that someone he cared for died." Ron paused to wipe a tear away. "And then, can you actually believe it? I'm _jealous_, jealous! How can I be? I'm being incredibly selfish! I have no right to be jealous of them." Ron stopped again and said, more quietly this time, "I just want to be noticed as well. Was I not good enough to be chosen by the Founders? Is this like a slap in the face, saying "Ron, you're not a good wizard"? What is it?"

He turned more fully to look Luna straight in the face, who was watching him with an expressionless face. "And then I'm scared, scared as hell for my friends. They all might die and I won't be there to say I tried to help, that I tried to save them. I have to just wait here like everybody else, waiting for news and wondering the entire time. It isn't fair!" He yelled, pounding the chair. "I want to help! I want to fight! But _no_, I can't."

Ron stopped his flow of words and looked once more into the fire. "I just love them all too much to let them do this alone."

He hadn't noticed Luna stand up and kneel down in front of him until she reached a hand up to his cheek and made him face her. He flinched at her touch but stared down into her eyes, blue meeting blue.

"They're not alone, Ronald, they have each other. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, they're all very strong. They were picked for a reason and I have no doubt in their abilities. And for _you_," she suddenly looked very stern, no traces of her normal, dreamy tone anywhere, "never have me hear again from your mouth that you are not a good wizard. Just because you were not _chosen_ doesn't put your powers in any less regard. Are you saying every other witch and wizard not chosen is horrible in their powers? I would think not! Your time will come to prove yourself, maybe not right now, but eventually." She dropped her hand but didn't move from her spot on the floor.

Ron was astounded by Luna's moment of wisdom and he gaped at her in a very unbecoming way, unsure of how to respond. Luna finally stood up though, the unaware look once more passing over her features. "Well, Ronald, I must be going now. I have some homework to finish up." She turned away from him but Ron quickly stood up.

"Wait!" he said gruffly, grabbing her wrist and spinning her back around. Luna gave him a very surprised look but before she could open her mouth, Ron bent forward and kissed her right on the lips.

He didn't know why he was doing it but Ron had just found a sudden urge to kiss her. Yes, Lavender was his girlfriend but what he was feeling at the moment was indescribable. Luna was still strange, still Loony Lovegood, and this was completely out of his character to kiss her but he _had_ to. He didn't know why, he just did. He finally pulled away from her to find her gazing at him blankly. Realization at his actions sunk in finally and he flushed bright red to match his hair.

"I...uh...well, um...I g...gotta go," Ron stuttered before turning and fleeing the room.

And as the door slammed behind him, Luna raised a hand to her lips, her eyes glimmering with hope.

* * *

Harry was in his dormitory, pacing restlessly, his eyes darting everywhere but to the girl who was sitting anxiously on his bed.

"Harry, will you settle down! Your pacing is getting on my nerves," Hermione said in exasperation.

"I can't!" Harry snapped, "I'm so worried right now that I can't sit still." He ran a hand through his eternally messy hair and glared at Hermione, who sighed.

"Harry, you don't know if it's you," she said softly.

"Who else! You tell me bloody well who else and maybe I'll believe it!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me, Harry!" Hermione said, looking close to tears.

Harry's eyes softened slightly but he resumed his pacing. "Someone else is going to die because of me. Everyone keeps dying who's connected to me, I can't bloody take it anymore!"

"Oh, Harry, it's not your fault! How many times must Ron and I repeat that to you?"

Harry looked away from her and slumped down to the floor. "It is my fault," he whispered.

Hermione didn't know how to comfort Harry. She really couldn't blame him for his feelings for she knew she would feel the same way if she were him. She could understand slightly, she blamed herself for her parents' deaths. Well, she had blamed Dumbledore too. Hermione knew that Dumbledore wasn't the cause of it though, he had made a mistake but he would never cause pain to people. Hermione had just needed to blame somebody, anybody except herself. She had yet to apologize to Dumbledore but her pride kept her back and she felt ashamed. She had heard of the evidence left at her parents' home but that had just convinced her even more that Voldemort had been behind the suffering. _That bastard will pay_, she thought angrily, surprising herself with how deeply she wanted revenge.

Suddenly Hermione felt an odd sensation go through her once more and she froze. It was the same feeling when Draco had collapsed in Potions. Her eyes went immediately to Harry, who had gone rigid on the floor. But unlike the immeasurable pain Hermione had felt before, the deepest emotion she felt off of Harry was anger. Uncontrollable _anger_. Pain was there slightly but the hatred she felt almost made her pass out. She grabbed her head between her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pulsating anger to leave her head.

It only grew though and Hermione opened her eyes in fright to see Harry taking on a red glow. No screams were coming from him which left Hermione extremely puzzled. Wasn't he in pain? The red glow grew brighter and brighter but still Harry only trembled slightly.

And that's when Hermione remembered the Prophecy and the part containing the information of the Heir of Gryffindor: _"The heir of Gryffindor would be stronger than the other three though, owing to the fact that Godric Gryffindor himself was extremely powerful. This heir could do more than the others and will be known as more of the leader of the four."_

Hermione stared at Harry in awe as the red light finally vanished and the image of a roaring lion appeared over him and disappeared. That was the answer, Harry was the most powerful wizard out of all of them _and_ he was to be their leader. The strength that Harry possessed had caused him not to react to the changes in the same way that herself, Ginny, and Draco had. Hermione had always known Harry would be a very powerful wizard but this cemented her belief.

She watched as he stood up slowly, shaking from the event but otherwise unharmed. Hermione still felt the anger radiating from him but a feeling of numbness was added to it, as if Harry had finally understood what had just happened to him.

"Harry?" she breathed, unsure of what to do.

He whipped around to stare at her, emerald eyes blazing in such ferocity that Hermione was truly scared and leaned away from him.

"Where's Ron?" he growled slowly.

Hermione had never in her life felt intimidated by Harry but right now, she wanted to be nowhere near him. She now knew why some students feared him so and skirted around him in the corridors. Harry looked, there was no other word for it, _evil_ at the moment.

Hermione mouthed wordlessly at him for a few seconds before he grew impatient. "_WHERE_!" he yelled, causing her to jump.

"I...I don't know...In...in the Common Room maybe," she whispered faintly.

Without a word, Harry strode from the dormitory and swept out the door, Hermione quickly recovering from her shock and running after him. No one seemed to notice the fuming Harry until he barked out, "Where's Ron?"

The chatter died away immediately as everyone's eyes turned to Harry, who was glaring at them coldly, to Hermione, who was clenching and unclenching her hands, looking absolutely terrified. No one answered but at that moment the portrait swung open and Ron came rushing in, looking very white and shaky.

A look of relief passed over Harry's face and his shoulders sagged. Ron didn't seem to notice the tension and he scurried up to the dormitory without a backward glance. Harry's sudden relief left him as another thought hit him. "No..." he whispered, "no...it can't...oh please don't let it be true."

Harry ran from the Common Room and started sprinting down the corridors. Jumping down the flight of stairs leading to the entrance hall, he almost ran headlong into Professor Dumbledore. He skidded to a stop, panting. "Professor! Hagrid? Where is he!"

"Harry, calm down," Dumbledore said, looking more upset than Harry had ever seen him, "I know this is difficult."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated desperately.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Harry, I'm sorry..."

"NO! No, he's not dead! No!" And he fled from Dumbledore and out the doors, not even noticing the large raindrops hitting his face and blurring his glasses. Harry stumbled to his knees in front of Hagrid's hut, breathing hard and rapidly.

"HAGRID!" he shouted, hoping with everything within him that the door to the hut would open and Hagrid's great bearded face would be smiling down at him. The door remained shut though and no light twinkled out at him from the covered windows.

"HAGRID!" he shouted once more but this time knowing it was useless. He shoved his sopping hair out of his eyes, tears flowing freely down his cheeks to mingle with the water drops. "WHY!" he screamed at the sky.

Harry felt the anger build once more and the new powers he had just received surged through his blood. Voldemort had finally gone too far. Sirius had been too far to begin with but now, now it was all about revenge. Red swam before his eyes as he imagined making Voldemort suffer and then watching him die a slow, terrible death.

The anger kept boiling within him and he found that the rain was beginning to fall in bigger gusts around him. The wind screamed by his ears and a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky and struck the ground a few hundred feet away from him. Harry gripped the wet grass tightly between his fingers, the violent wind never ceasing around him. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed and creaked against the onslaught. Harry could feel his control slipping, the wind becoming even fiercer. With a great amount of strength, he slammed his fist into the ground and the wind stopped abruptly, leaving the rain falling gently to the ground once more.

Harry shivered and glanced at the Hagrid's hut again. Lip trembling, he gave in fully to his emotion of sorrow and cried openly in the dark, never feeling more lost than he did at that moment.

And so all the Heirs had finally been revealed. They had all paid their price and the gifts of the Founders had now surfaced from within them. Their suffering was not over though, for now the fate of the world rested in their hands.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay, another update:) I felt like giving you guys a faster update then normal. I'm caught up on homework at the moment so I had a little bit of time to convert the chapter to html. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and I hope you liked the chapter! Now you know all of the Heirs so the real plot of the story is coming:) Thanks again!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	10. Tears of the Phoenix

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts**

Chapter Ten - Tears of the Phoenix

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she slowly ascended the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower. Her heart beat rapidly behind her ribcage and she kept running a shaking hand through her brown curls. She stopped short in front of the wooden door, eyes fixed on the handle and her mind determinedly set on feeling the presence of the person on the other side.

Since Harry had finally acquired his powers yesterday evening, Hermione found her new born sense of Empathy to be very strong. Every time she passed a person in the corridors, she felt their feelings and heard their thoughts without even trying. Dumbledore had excused the Four Heirs from attending classes so they could all cope with their losses and learn to control their powers. A meeting had been set up for the next day with Dumbledore in his study along with several of the teachers. It seemed as if they would all be moved somewhere else for the training to finally begin.

Hermione was very grateful to Dumbledore for ending her classroom time. She knew if she was in a small area with a large amount of people her senses would be overloaded and she would most likely pass out. Being in the Common Room every night was bad enough and it took her hours to go to sleep now. Permanent dark circles now lay under her eyes and she always felt exhausted. Dumbledore had told her this would pass though, once she learned to control her Empathic ability and only use it when necessary.

Hermione had met no one in the halls though and her head was allowed a short time of rest. She certainly needed it after some of the rather..._interesting_ thoughts she had been hearing from people lately. Shaking her head slightly she made herself concentrate more and focused firmly on working her powers. A strong surge of sadness and anger flew at her and nearly knocked her off of her feet. Hermione steadied herself by grabbing the doorframe and managed to grab the cold metal door handle in her hand and twist the knob.

Very slowly and silently, the heavy door swung open. Darkness greeted her eyes at first until they adjusted. She stepped quietly into the room and her eyes immediately fell on the figure leaning against the stone ledge of the tower, his back to her, and the wind lightly ruffling his hair. Hermione caught her breath at how magnificent he looked, silhouetted in the moonlight. The scene was perfect and she could have stood there for hours just staring at him. Seconds later, the perfect moment was shattered by his voice.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Harry said quietly.

Hermione blinked, tearing herself away from her daydreams, and tried to focus on him better. Harry still hadn't turned around but he had obviously felt her there. With a small gulp, she took an unsure step forward before speaking.

"I...I thought I'd find you here."

Harry sighed deeply and shifted a little but continued to gaze steadily at the star-studded sky. "That doesn't answer my question," he responded, "I know you're not one for rule-breaking. You shouldn't be up here. What if Filch had caught you?"

"Oh, and its ok for _you_ to come up here?" she snapped back.

"Yes," he answered in a tired voice, "I needed to think."

Hermione let out a soft snort and stepped closer to him. She refused to let herself enter his thoughts and though she still had little control over it, only his feelings floated into her. There was a deep, running pain that tore through Harry. There were scars that went deeper than the surface and there was much suffering. She could also feel the want to cry. She lifted her hand up as she moved toward him, as if wanting to reach out to him in any way she could.

"Harry..." she trailed off.

"Don't read into my mind, Hermione," Harry said firmly, finally turning around to face her. His bright green eyes watched her blankly but Hermione knew him well enough to read below that expressionless facade he always put up when he was in pain. She didn't need to read his mind to know that. Harry was hurting, crumbling beneath the weight of so much suffering and death that he was about ready to break. She knew he would explode from it one day. He was like a ticking bomb, set to go off but not just yet.

"Why can't I?" she said stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips, "its not like you'll ever _tell_ me how you feel."

"You don't need to know my problems, I'll deal with them myself. You have enough on your mind." Harry glared back at her and spun away from her again, putting his head in his hands.

Hermione finally stepped up next to him and very gently put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and moved away from her, not noticing the hurt look on Hermione's face. "Stop pushing me away, Harry," she whispered, "I'll just keep going after you."

"_WHY_!" he yelled suddenly, making her jump, "Why do you give a damn about me! I'll just get you killed, I almost got you killed last year! Stay away from me, Hermione. I'm just dangerous for you."

Hermione trembled and a tear ran down her face. This was what she was so afraid of, he was pushing her away even more than before. It had started last year and now it was escalating. Harry had started to warm up just slightly at the beginning of this year but as soon as Hagrid had died, the wall had gone right back up, even stronger than before.

"Harry, _please_, just tell ---"

"You don't know what it's like," he said quietly, cutting her off, "you don't know what it's like to watch every person you ever cared for die around you. Since I was one year old, all I've been surrounded by is _death_. Everywhere. I can't escape it. Every person I let near me, who I let myself care about and love, they die. I'm a worse curse than the _Avada Kedavra_." He let out a very bitter, harsh laugh. "Bloody hell, I don't _need_ Voldemort around anymore to kill off those I care about or anybody for that matter, I do it well enough by myself." Harry's hands clenched into fists and he bowed his head.

Hermione watched him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Don't say that Harry. It's not true, you know that."

"Oh yeah!" he said harshly, spinning around to face her once more, his face screwed up in an effort to stop himself from both crying and exploding in anger. "Let me name off the list for you, ok Hermione? Want to hear it? Want to hear again every name of who has died because of me? I'm sure you don't mind..." he spat.

Hermione shook violently and silent tears now ran down her face. "Oh please, Harry. No..." she begged.

Harry ignored her though and started counting off on his fingers, keeping his eyes fixed on her face the entire time. "Let's see...Dad, Mum, Quirrell, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric, Sirius, Hagrid," he paused, "Ah yes! And we can't forget those who _almost_ died now can we? Ginny, you, Colin, Justin, Penelope all in second year. Last year! Ron, Luna, Neville, you and Ginny once again! I'm a curse, Hermione, a bloody _curse_! Now I finally understand why everyone steers clear of me, I would too if I were them." He lowered his hands and stared at Hermione again.

She had fallen to the floor, the flow of tears never stopping. Her light sobs echoed strangely in the tower and she was rocking back and forth. "Stop," she kept muttering under her breath.

Harry slumped his shoulders and walked away from her to the other side of the tower, staring out toward Hogsmeade. "Just forget you ever knew me, Hermione, you'll be safer that way. Stay away from me and stop being my friend," he said quietly, a tear of his own sliding down his cheek.

This statement angered Hermione greatly and she leapt to her feet, tears still falling from her eyes but now they were shining with fury. "How _dare_ you, Harry James Potter! How _dare_ you! Don't tell me who to stay away from and who to be around. Don't tell me not to be your friend and don't you _dare_ tell me to forget you! I can't forget you, I won't ever forget you. You're too much a part of my life now for me to just drop you and act like I don't care. I won't let the weight of everything rest on you alone. I knew from the moment I became your friend there would be danger involved but such is the life of being a friend of Harry Potter's. I don't care about any of the danger you go through, I don't care about Voldemort, all I care about is you and I will _not_ leave you now."

Hermione stopped her speech, breathing hard. Harry had become very tense at her words but said nothing. She started speaking once more, this time more softly. "Don't make me leave you, Harry. I need you too much now. I can understand you better now, I lost my parents too, remember? You, me, Ginny, even Malfoy, are all in something together now. We're more deeply connected than you can imagine. Don't walk away from this, Harry. They need you, _I_ need you."

Hermione watched with bated breath, waiting for Harry to respond to her words, hoping he had understood her underlying meaning to her statements. Finally Harry turned and slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest. He stared up at her, looking like a lost, little boy and her heart melted. His cheeks were stained with tears and his emerald eyes were shining brighter than ever. "I can't do it, Hermione," he whispered, not daring to look at her.

Hermione walked silently over to him and sat down next to him. Cautiously, she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He made no move to respond to her touch but he didn't flinch away from her this time either. He continued slowly, encouraged by her show of comfort and affection.

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't go through the death and suffering anymore. I can't wait for Voldemort to take another person away from me. I can't take having the fate of the wizarding world in my hands. I can't stand being the bloody hero and savior anymore. I'm always looked at to make things better and I can't take it anymore. I'm not perfect, I'm not unbreakable. I'm _human_. I make mistakes, I make wrong choices, I can be hurt, I can _die_, but no one seems to realize that. They look at the scar on my forehead and think instantly I can do everything. They think Voldemort will fall over dead just by looking at me. _It's not that easy_. I wish it were but it's not. I may not be able to stop Voldemort. One of us is going to die and it will most likely be me."

Hermione's arms stiffened around him and she lifted her head slightly. "Wha...what are you talking about, Harry? One of you has to die? What do you mean?" She feared his answer but listened any way.

Harry sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair. He had never told anyone the Prophecy about him and Voldemort and he hesitated telling Hermione now. The Prophecy of Merlin had been enough for her, could she handle this one as well? Harry chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully before making up his mind. He opened his mouth and began in a low voice, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

Harry had repeated the words so many times in his head he had them memorized perfectly. Hermione pulled away from him so sharply it was as though his skin was burning. He turned to face her, seeing her outline faintly in the dark. Her cinnamon eyes were wide in horror and her hand was covering her mouth. _Well, I didn't make her rethink her friendship with me before but I certainly will now_, he thought grimly.

Hermione surprised him though and the next second she threw her arms around him once more and was hugging him tightly. She was crying into his neck and he awkwardly put his own arms around her to hug her back. "You can't die, Harry, you just can't," he heard her muffled words faintly, "We'll stop him, you me, Ginny, and Draco. We're suppose to fight him together, right? Maybe you are meant to kill him but it doesn't say you can't have help. Think about the Prophecy of Merlin. Together we'll fight him and win."

Harry was crying now as well and he gripped Hermione tighter to him, never loving her more than he did at that moment. She pulled away once more but kept her arms around his neck. She smiled slightly. "I'm not leaving you now, Harry. I'll _always_ be here. Ron will be too. Voldemort is going to have to put up one _awful_ fight to get to you."

Harry smiled back at her. "Thank you, Hermione," he said softly. She sniffled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She stood up and offered a hand down to him which he took. Harry found his footing and realized that they were standing only inches apart. Hermione stared up at him and blinked rapidly.

_She looks so beautiful right now_, Harry thought. He lifted his thumb up and wiped more tears away from her face. The silver rays from the moon hit her, making her eyes sparkle more than usual. He smiled gently at her and Hermione averted her eyes nervously. He cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look back up at him. When her brown eyes finally met his green ones, he smiled once more and said, "You're beautiful."

Hermione gave a small gasp and stared at Harry in wonder. He leaned forward just slightly, as if asking silent permission. Hermione nodded slowly and her eyes fluttered close. The next moment, Harry's lips were pressed against her own and fireworks went off in her head. Her arms slipped around his neck and his went firmly around her waist. They both lost themselves in the gentle but deep kiss, their true feelings for each other finally bursting to the surface.

And in that one kiss, both Harry and Hermione came to meet the most powerful magic in the world. Love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so very much for the kind reviews! I love reading them and they make me smile. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, some H/Hr fluffiness for the Harmonian shippers! Please review and I'll try to post another chapter soon!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	11. Decisions and Instructions

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Eleven - Decisions and Instructions

The next day, Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his study, watching the rather large group of people before him with amusement, his blue eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles. Today was the day when most of the decisions about the Four Heirs would be made and plans and instructions would be laid out. The primary topic that would be discussed was where the Heirs would be taken to prepare for their inevitable meeting with Voldemort and taught to control their new powers.

A slight tension hung in the air between every person. Dumbledore's gaze went first to the Heirs themselves. Harry and Hermione were sitting side by side in the two chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. Their relationship change still _very_ new, the two seemed a little awkward with each other and unsure of how to show everyone that they liked each other 'more than friends.' They kept stealing little glances at each other and blushing profusely, alternating between holding hands and then dropping them when a teacher looked their way. Ginny was leaning on Hermione's armrest, watching the two with amusement. She had squealed with delight when Harry and Hermione had walked in the room holding hands with shy smiles on their faces. She had long before given up on Harry and soon her crush on him had faded as well.

Ginny seemed to be doing much better over the past few days. Her parents had come to visit her finally and it seemed that seeing them had done well for Ginny, who still was suffering from Bill's death. Though she appeared much happier on the surface, Dumbledore could still notice a slight deadened look in her eyes, the same look that haunted Harry's and Hermione's eyes as well. At the moment, she was chatting animatedly with Hermione, her glance sometimes shifting to the lone figure by the back wall.

Draco. He was the only one who Dumbledore doubted he would ever get through to. He was sulking in the back of the room, slumped in a stuffy chair, a very hateful sneer on his features. His blonde hair was tussled and looked like it hadn't been combed in days, very unusual for Malfoy. The circles under his eyes were almost as bad as Hermione's and his gray eyes were extremely bloodshot. He obviously didn't want to be there and kept shooting the other three disgusted looks.

And then there were the teachers Dumbledore had invited to attend the meeting. Professor McGonagall, who kept casting worried looks at the four; Professor Snape, who looked utterly bored; Professor Trelawney, who looked somewhat like the cat who swallowed the canary and was gazing at everyone with a very superior look on her face; Professor Lupin, who had been called back once more to fill in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, much to Harry's delight; Madame Pomfrey, who was looking anxious and confused and kept shooting glances at the door; and finally, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who Draco kept snarling at, despite the fact that _this_ Mad-Eye had never turned him into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

Dumbledore finally stood up and the small room fell very quiet. "Well, I am glad you all could make it. I'll try and make this meeting as short and pleasurable as possible," he said with a small smile as Draco let out a haughty laugh. "I'm sure you would all like to sit so..." he flicked his wand and several more chairs popped into view with everyone taking a seat.

"What's this about, Dumbledore?" Mad-Eye growled slowly, his electric blue eye swiveling rapidly while a few of the others muttered in agreement.

"Ah yes, I seemed to have forgotten that some of you do not know what the meeting is about." He waved his hand toward Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. "May I present to you...the Four Heirs of the Founders."

Mad-Eye's eye spun around even faster, his misshapen mouth going slightly slack. Professor Lupin seemed surprised as well but he gave them all a look of pride. Professor Trelawney held her chin up with the air of someone who had known well beforehand what the meeting was about.

"But of course, _I_ knew _months_ ago," she sniffed.

Professor McGonagall snorted and Trelawney gave her a hateful glare. Harry shifted uncomfortably under the stares of so many people and his gaze fell on Professor Snape, who had a rather blank expression on his face. When he caught Harry staring, he gave his usual sneer.

"Are you sure that these are the...ah..._right_ Heirs?" Snape questioned, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Severus, I am quite sure. You saw Mister Malfoy collapse in your own classroom and you know the signs. I have no doubts that these are the Four and neither should you." He gave a very pointed look and Snape closed his mouth. He continued speaking to everyone. "You all are well aware of the Prophecy of Merlin so I need not tell it to you. The Four have been revealed and they sit here before you. It is their destiny and fate that they should meet and fight against Lord Voldemort and bring him to destruction. But first, they must be prepared and they must be trained. The regular studies they receive here at Hogwarts will not be sufficient enough for them to battle Voldemort, they need _specialized_ training."

"What does this have to do with us, Albus?" Professor McGonagall questioned with a curious look on her face.

Dumbledore sighed. "All of you invited here are specialized in one or another area of magic. The areas of magic you are specialized in, these four need and must learn. I am appointing you all as teachers to them over the next several months and maybe even longer. Their regular lessons will be suspended for the time being."

"You expect us to drop everything here, every other student here, for _four_ students?" Snape said angrily.

"This is _extremely_ important, I can not stress that point even more. The wizarding world and its fate lies in their hands now. _They. Must. Be. Trained._ I will be appointing substitutes for the time that you are all gone. You will make up course schedules for the next year and leave them with me."

"Aren't you training us as well, Professor?" Hermione blurted out.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes, Miss Granger, I will be teaching you as well. But my duty goes to my school as well. My lessons will not be as frequent though they will be tough. I will be instructing all of you in the ways of wandless magic, a very difficult but useful tool. In battle, in case any of you should lose your wand, wandless magic could very well save your life. Since you are the Four Heirs, you all possess special abilities that most wizards and witches do not have. Wandless magic is very _rare_ and hard but I have no doubts in your abilities."

He turned to the adults once more. "So, I must appoint all of you to your positions. Prepare each of them in the way you see fit, though do not _push_ them too hard." He gave the briefest of glances to Snape once more. "As you heard, I will be teaching them wandless magic and other very specialized forms of magic as it."

Dumbledore looked down at the stack of papers before him and shuffled them a bit. He pushed his glasses up his crooked nose and looked back up. A thoughtful look passed over his features before he spoke again. "Well, let's see. Minerva, you will be teaching them the ways of an Animagus and how to transform into one. You are one yourself so I thought it best to choose you for this."

Professor McGonagall nodded, a look of concentration on her face as Dumbledore turned to Professor Lupin. "Remus, you will be teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts but to a more _extreme_ level. They will learn both defense _and_ offense from you and how to control it."

"Mad-Eye, you will help Remus with that training as well as teaching the four stealth and physical combat. I remember very well when you were younger, before Death-Eaters slowed you down some, that you were very physical in your attacks and I'm sure you still remember some techniques." Moody gave a growl of assertion. "Very good, they will need to know some of the ways of the Aurors to succeed."

"Severus, you will be helping them to learn to control their emotions and their volatile Elemental powers. Occlumency is meant to help defend the mind against external penetration but it also helps to control emotions, as Harry would know." Dumbledore winked at Harry as Snape scowled. "I know you are not an Elemental yourself, no one but these four are, but the need for them to control it is essential."

Professor Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey were the only two let that Dumbledore hadn't addressed and both were watching him expectantly. He noticed their gazes and said, "Ah yes, now to the _individual_ powers that must be controlled. Miss Weasley, since you are the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff you most certainly have acquired her gift as a Seer. Sibyll, you will be teaching Ginny here the ways of a Seer and how to use this unique gift."

Trelawney looked a little affronted. "But, Dumbledore, if she does not already possess the Sight, how do you expect me to teach it to her?"

"My dear Sibyll, you have most certainly heard of Helga Hufflepuff's Seeing abilities and now her Heir sits before you. She possesses the...er...Sight, as you say, she just does not know how to use it. You will teach her how." Professor Trelawney still seemed unconvinced but nodded any ways, giving her new pupil a piercing and studying look.

Ginny didn't seem too happy about her new teacher and frowned deeply, trying to ignore the sniggers of Draco behind her. "Have fun with the old bat," he muttered loud enough for only her to hear.

Unaware of the exchange, Dumbledore now let his gaze fall on Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy, I know that you are only informed with healing spells and not an actual Healer who can just cure people by touching them but your skills will be needed to train Mister Potter here." Harry's eyes went wide for a second and he shifted his glance to Dumbledore, who nodded at him. "Godric Gryffindor was a Healer as are you, Harry. Madame Pomfrey will be your teacher in learning healing spells and different skills in that area. You will find most will come naturally and your wand will not be necessary after long."

"Miss Granger, your Empathic ability must be controlled and you will be receiving longer lessons from Professor Snape in that area. A more rigorous course in Occlumency will prevent feelings and thoughts of others to penetrate your brain as easily." Hermione's face fell when she was informed of her special teacher and looked at Snape, who was ignoring her.

"Mister Malfoy, Salazar Slytherin was Telepathic, which you were most likely unaware of until now." Sure enough, Draco's head snapped up and shock registered over his face. "Since you did not know this, you have not tried to communicate with anyone through your mind and thus your powers have been hidden from you. _I_ will be teaching you this as I too have some telepathy powers." Draco seemed very unhappy with this news and crossed his arms and stared at the floor, muttering under his breath.

"So, there's the teaching assignments," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "Teaching should begin immediately. The regular lessons that all four shall attend will be every day and the individual lessons every other day. _My_ lessons to the four shall occur once a week. At the time of my visit, I will meet with everyone and expect an update on the progress." He paused, considering his next words. "Now, Lord Voldemort knows of the Four Heirs and he will be trying everything he can to get to them. They must be protected and though Hogwarts has its protections, Voldemort knows where it is and if he believes the Heirs to be here, he will come. They must be trained in a safe location that Voldemort does not know of and can not penetrate. Any ideas?"

Dumbledore did know of a place but he wanted to get the others opinions. Thoughtful and puzzled expressions passed over everyone. Hermione was more deep in thought than anyone and Harry chuckled softly at her expression. Draco wasn't joining in the conversation anymore and just looked bored now, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Finally, Mad-Eye grunted out, "Illustris."

A loud silence fell in the room. Professor McGonagall's eyes went wide and Hermione got a puzzled look on her face. "What's Illustris?" Ginny inquired.

"It's the old meeting and training base for the Order of the Phoenix and anyone else involved with the Light during the First War with Voldemort," Dumbledore explained, "It hasn't been used for years now but it's still efficient. It's unplottable and has hundreds of wards placed all over it. Voldemort knows nothing about it and I'm not even sure if the Ministry remembers it. It would be a perfect area for all of you to stay and to train."

To the surprise of everyone, Draco stood up suddenly and glared at Dumbledore. "_I will not_!" he bellowed, "I didn't _choose_ to be a damn Heir and it's all _your_ fault that I am one! I will not learn anything from you or anyone else! And I most certainly _will not_ stay in the same place for months with a scar-head, a Mudblood, and a Muggle-loving riffraff!"

Harry blazed in anger and stood up sharply. "Harry! No!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling on his robes. Harry pushed her hand away though.

"Watch it, Ferret Boy! You think I _like_ hanging with you either? You say any of those words to us again and," he yanked his wand out and pointed it straight between Draco's eyes, "you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, leaping to her feet. Dumbledore waved her down. "Leave them alone, Minerva. They have to get used to each other."

Snape had strode over to the two and he shoved Harry's wand down. "Put that thing away, Potter," he snarled, "and you, Malfoy, watch that mouth of yours. Get used to these three. They're your partners now, whether you like it or not."

Draco sneered and sat back down, eyeing his favorite teacher in disgust. Harry sat down as well, breathing hard. Ginny had a look of fire in her eyes and when Draco saw this, he flinched visibly, still remembering their encounter in the hall.

Dumbledore gave Draco a serious look. "I am going to insist that the four of you become friends or, at least, _try_ to be civil to one another. United, you can win against Voldemort, but divided, you shall fall. You must learn to trust and respect one another. You must learn of each other's abilities. You must learn to work off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. Together, you hold the Key to Voldemort's defeat but apart, you are merely stronger than the normal witch or wizard."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second. He felt very tired at the moment and worn from all the events. "So," Dumbledore said, reopening his eyes, "have we decided that Illustris is the place for training?"

"Albus, don't you think we should have it checked first, to make sure that Voldemort _still_ has no idea of the place," Lupin said.

"Excellent point, Remus!" Dumbledore responded, "You, Severus, and Moody shall go and check the place tomorrow. Make sure all the wards are still up and that the Apparition points are working as are the Floo Network and the Portkey Network." He paused. "Are there anymore questions?"

When silence greeted him, he smiled. "Wonderful! Teachers, start preparing your lessons for your substitutes and then prepare your lessons for your remaining pupils. I want to have you all transferred to Illustris as soon as possible. I feel that the meeting with Voldemort will arrive soon." Dumbledore looked grave for a moment before waving them away. The teachers all filed out of the room. Lupin winked at Harry before walking out, who smiled back. When the _clunk clunk_ sound of Mad-Eye's wooden leg disappeared he turned to the Four Heirs.

"Well, I know all four of you wish to say good-bye to your friends. I'm sorry to take them away from you but I have a feeling some of them will be joining you shortly." His eyes twinkled as he said this. "All right, off you go. Start packing up your belongings. I will inform you of when you will be leaving."

They all stood up and Draco practically rushed from the room. Ginny followed after him and then Harry reached the door. He stopped when he noticed Hermione wasn't next to him. "Hermione? Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you in the Common Room, Harry," she said before he nodded and left.

Dumbledore gave Hermione a curious look. "A question, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Yes, Professor. I was wondering...could you...er...teach me how to control my Empathic ability? N...Nothing against Professor Snape," she stuttered quickly as Dumbledore raised his eyebrows up, "its just, well, I'd prefer if you taught me and...umm...Snape doesn't really like me." She flushed and looked at the floor at her words.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly, understanding her words, "but it is best if Professor Snape teaches you Occlumency. He is very gifted in it and though I know it myself, I will be preoccupied with teaching Mister Malfoy Telepathy. I truly am sorry."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I tried. Thank you, Professor." She walked dejectedly to the door.

Dumbledore called after her, "Do not worry, Miss Granger, you will be fine. I trust in your abilities as well as the other three's. You will make a wonderful team."

Hermione smiled at his words and nodded before leaving the room. Dumbledore watched her exit, hoping he was right.

* * *

Ginny marched after Draco in anger after they all left Dumbledore's office. She was fuming over his words to her, Harry, and Hermione and was determined to head him off on his way to the Slytherin Common Room. His words had cut her deeply and she was confused as to why she was allowing for him to get to her so. She needed to speak to him, needed to yell at him, to remind herself just _how_ much she hated Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, you stupid arse!" she yelled when she finally caught sight of him about to run down the steps to the dungeons.

He froze and whirled around, smirking at her. "Nice choice of words, Weasel. Never knew you as one to swear, if you call that swearing." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the wall.

Ginny stopped in front of him and mimicked his posture, glaring at him. "You think you can get away with so much and you think you can say whatever the bloody hell you want. News flash, Malfoy, we _work_ together now and we're, should I even say it, _partners_. All four of us. We have to _learn_ to work together and the only way that can start is if you keep that fat mouth of yours shut and learn to be respectful to us."

He snorted. "_Me_? Respect _you_? Ha! That's funny." He paused as if considering her words before laughing harshly. "No, I don't think so. The word 'Mudblood' just flows too easily off my tongue."

Ginny raised her hand and slapped Draco so hard across his cheek he stumbled. He raised his hand up to the growing red mark on his pale skin and sneered at Ginny. "Filthy wench! What was that for?"

"_Never. Call. Hermione. That. Again._" she said in a deadly whisper, her eyes flashing in fury. A weird feeling within Draco stirred at this look and he merely gaped at her.

Ginny spun around, her red hair flying behind her, about to walk away when Draco's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she was made to face him again.

Draco's gray eyes bore into hers. "No one slaps me and gets away with it," he said through clenched teeth.

Ginny gave him an unimpressed look. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do to me?"

Draco didn't answer. He yanked her closer and crushed his lips against hers. Ginny gasped and fought to get free but he gripped her wrist harder, forcing her lips to stay on his. It was a bruising, harsh, unfeeling kiss but deep behind it, something else was fighting to get free and show itself on the surface.

Draco finally released her and Ginny stood stock still, bringing a hand to her lips where it was bleeding slightly. Draco just continued to smirk at her and she finally snapped out of her daze and scurried away, not daring to look back and trying to calm her pounding heart.

Draco turned and swiftly walked down the stairs, thinking, _Ginny Weasley, I am going to bring you down._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the kind reviews! I appreciate them so much and I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this story so much! Thank you:) Someone asked me why I made Harry the Elemental of Air, since it seems insignificant. There is a purpose to it, since it kind of ties all of his powers together.I don't wanna give it away but you guys will find out in the future chapters! I hope you liked this chapter, a lot of info in it, I know. Oh, and Illustris is entirely my own creation, it's a Latin word meaning "full of light." You'll find out more about Illustris in a couple of chapters, but yes, I claim rightful ownership to the place. :) Please review and I'll try and post again soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	12. The Wisdom of Dumbledore

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Twelve - The Wisdom of Dumbledore

Luna Lovegood skipped merrily down the corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the snickers of her fellow students when they saw her and whistling her favorite tune 'Weasley Is Our King' under her breath. She hadn't seen or talked to Ron since their chance meeting in the Room of Requirement but this did not faze her. That brief kiss had kept her spirits up and she found herself daydreaming even more than usual, if that was possible, about what it would be like to be Ronald Weasley's girlfriend.

Luna had been infatuated with him the moment she saw him on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of her fourth year. The infatuation had grown to a crush and the crush had grown to...well...maybe not love but something close to it. She was able to hide her feelings behind her dreamy exterior and her subtle hints but even she found it hard to stop blushing whenever his eyes caught hers by chance. Luna had finally begun to convince herself that he felt nothing for her, especially after he had started dating Lavender Brown at the end of last year, but that kiss in the Room of Requirement had opened the door to her hopes once more. Maybe, just maybe, Ron felt something for her as well. Yes, he _had_ run away from her right afterwards but it was he who kissed her. Nothing could erase that fact.

Luna had received a note by owl that morning at breakfast from Professor Dumbledore, telling her to come by his office at seven o'clock for a short meeting. At first, she had been very curious but the thoughts of the meeting were promptly driven out of her mind as soon as Ron had walked into the Great Hall that morning with Lavender, Harry, and Hermione. Those blue eyes of his could just put her in an absolute daze. She so wished for the kind of relationship that Harry and Hermione had just acquired. Completely trusting and full of understanding and friendship.

As she continued to daydream, she noticed she had skipped right past the gargoyle that blocked the passage to Dumbledore's study. Luna retraced her steps and was about to say the password that had been written in the note, when angry voices caught her attention and she froze, listening curiously. The voices were coming from a corridor that was to the right of the gargoyle. Luna strained to hear the words but didn't have to wait too long when a shrill voice blasted toward her.

"What do you _mean_ you can't do anything again tonight? Lavender Brown's voice echoed angrily. "You can _never_ do anything anymore, Ron, you're always busy it seems now. Yesterday, the day before, the day before that. What the bloody hell have you been doing and _don't_ lie to me!"

Luna couldn't hear Ron's response except for a faint mumble of incoherent words. She heard Lavender give a snort of disbelief. "_Meetings_! That's the best you can come up with? Bullocks! You can't tell me you've suddenly become _so_ important that you have been requested to attend a meeting _every night this week_!"

"That was a low blow, Lav," Ron said in a now clearer voice filled with hurt.

A short silence followed this statement and Luna heard Lavender sigh. "I know, Ron, I'm sorry. I'm just upset. I'm your _girlfriend_ for goodness sake! You can't even find time for me anymore, I thought you cared about me." There was a slight sniffle noise.

"I do care, Lav, it's just...well...I've been preoccupied...with...things," Ron said vaguely, an uncomfortable note in his voice.

"Just answer me this one question," Lavender snapped, back to her brisk tone, "Is it...is it another...girl?"

"Ah...well...no...no, not another girl...definitely not." But Luna could hear the panic in his voice and would bet anything his ears were turning red at the moment, like they always did when he was in a tight spot.

"Ronald Weasley!" Lavender yelled shrilly, "Do not lie to me!"

Ron started muttering more words under his breath and if Luna had been standing in sight of him, she would have seen that his face was the color of his hair and he was wringing his hands nervously, not daring to stare a fuming Lavender in the eyes. "No, Lav. There's no girl, honestly! Well...not _exactly_ any girl."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Ron replied, seeming a little more confident, "I'm not _dating_ anyone else, if that's what you think."

"Then if you're not dating anyone else, what _did_ happen to make you so nervous?" Lavender said quietly, as if fearing the answer.

Luna held her breath. Would he tell his girlfriend the truth? Would he risk his relationship over the simple kiss they had shared? Luna bit her lip, feeling frightened. As much as she felt bad for Lavender, a small part of her wished Ron _would_ say something and then Lavender would dump him and she would be free, free to finally admit her feelings, if Ron would listen and not be the dense idiot he usually was.

Ron knew he was in a bind. He _could_ lie to Lavender but she had gotten as good as Hermione and could always tell when he was lying. He knew he should tell her the truth but the consequences...well...he shuddered to think about them.

So Ron mumbled a reply that sounded something like, "Rorequirekisslunlovgo."

"What? What was that?" Lavender said impatiently, tapping her foot on the stone floor.

Ron breathed deeply and Luna's heart stopped momentarily. "I...I went to the Room of Requirement and I...I ki...kissed...Loon...I mean Luna...Lo...Lovegood."

There was a very pregnant pause where Luna heard her heart start beating rapidly once more. Lavender's foot tapping had ceased and a silence so deep filled the area that Luna felt like screaming. Then a sound ripped through the silence like a gunshot. SMACK!

Luna jumped in surprise and her blue eyes almost bugged out of her head. A stumbling sound of a person hitting the wall was made and Ron's voice came out again. "Bloody...Lav! Wait!"

Footsteps greeted Luna's ears and in a flash she hid behind the other side of the gargoyle, watching the scene unfold. Lavender emerged from the corridor, red in the face and silent tears falling from her eyes. A disheveled looking Ron sped after her and when he grabbed her arm she wrenched it away.

"Don't touch me," she spat, looking so hurt Luna momentarily felt bad for her, "I can't _believe_ you! You _cheated_ on me!"

"But --" Ron started.

"No," Lavender raised her hand up, "there is no excuse. We're over, Ron, over! Maybe in time I'll learn to forgive you and we can be friends again but for now, stay away from me." And bowing her head, she walked away toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

Luna was shocked at how well she took it, expecting Lavender to scream and shout and throw a temper tantrum. _I guess she grew up_, she thought.

Ron was standing still in the middle of the hall, clutching his red cheek and looking aghast. Luna stepped out from behind the gargoyle and approached him. "Something the matter, Ronald?" she said dreamily.

Ron started and then glared at her. "You were listening, weren't you?" he said bitterly, "Come to have a good laugh at me now?"

"Listening to what?" Luna replied vaguely, "Your little shouting match? Ah well, can't say I didn't see it coming."

Ron turned red once more and snapped, "How would _you_ know? Its not like you pay attention nor care about my life!"

"I care more than you know," Luna said quietly under her breath.

"What?" Ron snapped again. He was angry, _really_ angry. The girl that had ended his relationship _had_ to hear it end and know she was the reason. What was he, cursed? He huffed loudly and continued to glare at her.

"Nothing," she said serenely, staring at him in that dazed way of hers.

Ron snorted and walked around her to the gargoyle. "'Chocolate Frog,'" he said dully. As he stepped onto the staircase he finally realized who was following him. "What are you doing?" he said suspiciously.

"Going to see Professor Dumbledore," was the response.

"Why?" he asked as they reached the wooden door that led into Dumbledore's study.

"I received a note at breakfast telling me to come here at seven."

Ron stared at her incredulously. "_You_ received that note as well?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Yes, I guess it would seem so. I wonder what it is all about." Luna's large blue eyes lit up suddenly and an even dreamier looked passed over her face. "Oh! Maybe Dumbledore found some Shnorkles! Wait until Daddy hears about this!"

Ron snorted again. "Yeah, I bet it's Shnorkles! You know I'm _so_ interested in them!" he said sarcastically.

Luna gave him a heated look. "Deny it all you want, Ronald, but there are so many creatures that exist that you refuse to acknowledge. One day though, you will see..."

Ron gave her a bored look. "Sure, Luna. Now will you open the door, I'd love to hear the _real_ reason why we were called here."

Luna ignored the remark and knocked on the door before it slowly creaked open. They immediately noticed Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, stroking his Phoenix, Fawkes, as he chatted lightly with the two other students before him, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. The two kept exchanging dirty looks every few minutes, which didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore, who was trying to hide a smile.

Ron, who was still smarting from his breakup with Lavender, glared grumpily at Blaise, who sneered back in response. Dumbledore looked up and smiled brightly. "Ah! Miss Lovegood and Mister Weasley! I'm so glad you could join us! Please, take a seat!" And like the day before, he flicked his wand and two more plush chairs appeared, which the new arrivals sat in. Ron crossed his arms over his chest and set his face. He had been looking forward to the meeting but now that he was here, he just wanted to leave and be alone for awhile. Having Luna and a Slytherin in the room wasn't helping matters.

Dumbledore either didn't notice the tension in the room or chose to ignore it. He smiled at the four very _different_ students and hoped they would be eager to join in his plan. He had thought of the idea some time ago, believing it to be suitable and necessary. He wanted the Four Heirs to succeed and he truly believed that they would but he also thought they might need a little something extra. Assigning a student from each specific House to an Heir as a sort of partner and helper may be just the thing. True, the Four Heirs needed to learn to trust each other but with their friends there, the transition may be easier and Dumbledore knew these four other students in front of him were very powerful as well. Their skills would be useful in the fight against Voldemort and the bond of friendship they all could form would help even more.

"Well," Dumbledore said finally, "I'm sure you have heard of the rumor of the Four Heirs of the Founders being discovered. It is no longer a rumor actually, it is fact, as a couple of you know." He nodded to Ron and Luna, who nodded back. "If you have noticed, you are each from a different House, I did this on purpose. Though the Four Heirs are extremely powerful and must learn to trust and respect one another, I also think that strong bonds of friendship must be kept _and_ made at all costs. You all know the Four Heirs and are friends with them."

Blaise gave a cough and smirked at Ron, who gave him a disgusted look and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore _did_ notice this and sighed. "Well, friends with some of them," he said blandly, eyeing the students. He cleared his throat and continued. "The connection between friends is some of the most powerful magic and can form very potent and hard to break shields around the people it involves. Though that bond lies _slightly_ within the Heirs, it is still not completely there and that slight fracture could cause immense damage. I believe, if I send each of you to train with the Heirs and stay with them, that the connection could become even stronger and all of you may be able to bring together severed ends."

Dumbledore paused, the four students watching him with blank expressions, trying to absorb his news. "Of course, you will not leave _right_ away, not with the Heirs themselves, who leave sometime tomorrow for their training area, but you will be taken there shortly afterward."

Hannah finally found her voice and spoke. "Professor, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? I mean...what good can we do?"

"Miss Abbott, you four are more powerful then you know. Each of you are top students in your House, yes, even you, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said as Ron made to open his mouth. He snapped it shut and blinked, looking taken aback. "I am purely going on instinct with this matter. I believe it will turn out to be for the best in the end. As I said before, friendship is a strong, deep connection, much like love, for in a way, it is love. That connection will be needed to help the Four Heirs through their _many_ trials and though they have each other, like I said, you four might just be the way for them to bond together."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and watched their faces. They all seemed confused and apprehensive though slowly, looks of determination spread over their faces, though that dreamy look never truly left Luna. Ron still looked a little unsure about his abilities but he squared his shoulders and set his jaw, showing he was prepared for the challenge. Finally, the chance for him to prove his worth as a friend and as a skilled wizard.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else here, but I'm willing," Ron said through the silence, "I'll always be there for my friends and I definitely _won't_ leave them now." Murmurs of agreement from the other three followed his statement and he briefly glanced Luna giving him a look of pride from the corner of his eye. He felt himself blushing and quickly looked away from her. _Why is Luna Lovegood making me blush?_ he thought, squirming uncomfortably.

"Very good!" Dumbledore exclaimed, seeming extremely pleased. "Mister Zabini, you'll be partnered with Draco. Miss Abbott, you are with Ginny. Miss Lovegood, Hermione is with you. And Mister Weasley, naturally, Harry is your partner. I trust that each of you will support your friends through this difficult and trying time for them. They _will_ need each of you. You may not be able to study everything they are but you will train for battle and prepare as if you will be fighting Voldemort yourselves." Ron shuddered involuntarily at the name and shifted his gaze around anxiously, as if expecting Voldemort to jump on top of him. Blaise smirked once more and forced a laugh down, not wanting to upset Dumbledore.

Blaise was a Slytherin but he was no Draco. He could be quite the arrogant, self-centered bastard when he wanted to be but there was a slight goodness to him that wasn't found in the usual Slytherin. He was cunning, yes, but not evil, part of the reason why he wasn't so popular among the Slytherins. He got along with Draco but that was only because Draco had took the time to understand Blaise a little. Draco, the most hated guy in the school, did, in fact, have a small soft spot on that cold heart of his. Something Blaise knew, if he ever told anyone, he would suddenly have to fear for his life. No one took Draco Malfoy's threats lightly.

Dumbledore broke through Blaise's thoughts. "Well, that's settled. I will hold a meeting once more when I want you four to start to prepare for your own move to Illustris, the training grounds. For now, your regular studies shall continue but, I warn you, tell _no one_ of this. There are many people within these walls and outside these walls that would love to see Hogwarts brought to destruction. This must not happen. Tell _no one_, not even the Heirs, they will learn in due time. Act as if nothing shall happen and I will contact you again. Now, off to your Common Rooms! Class tomorrow!" Dumbledore smiled once more at them and they all got up to leave. "Ah, Mister Weasley? May I have a private word with you?"

"Oh, um...sure, Professor," he said quickly before dropping back down in his seat. Luna smiled vaguely at him again before sweeping from the room and once more, Ron felt that funny tug in his stomach and red creeped up his neck again. _Bloody hell_, he thought.

Once the door shut behind Hannah, Ron turned to Dumbledore and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Dumbledore watched him carefully before saying, "Mister Weasley..ah...well...Ron, I just wanted to say that you should never sell yourself short. I know that you doubt your abilities as a wizard with being a friend of Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's, both of them amazing in magic, but you too, are a powerful wizard. Maybe not in the same way as Harry and Hermione but you will find you will be needed by them eventually. Your friendship is a greater value then you realize and both of them would not be where they are today without you. Do understand this, I know it may be hard to believe, but you _are_ gifted. Never, ever doubt that." Dumbledore stared seriously at Ron, who was biting his lip, looking almost close to tears.

"Thank you, Professor," he whispered, "I needed to hear that."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "I know. Very well, off you go now."

Ron stood up and walked to the door, feeling a great deal better suddenly. His foot almost out the door, the voice behind him stopped him mid-stride. "Oh, and Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said quickly, "you might want to snatch up the young Ravenclaw while you have the chance."

Ron sputtered and turned sharply to Dumbledore, who merely winked at him. Not able to form a response, Ron left the room dumbfounded, leaving a highly amused Professor.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you once again for your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so much after I have spent so much time working on it. :) I hope you thought this chapter was good as well. I love Ron's character and he will be an essential part of this story, unlike in some H/Hr stories where he seems to get snubbed. Please leave a review and I'll try and update again soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	13. Illustris

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Thirteen - Illustris

The day in the middle of November dawned cold and breezy. The sky was a leaden gray and the clouds seemed to be bursting with want to shower the earth with snow. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed darkly in the wind and the surface of the lake rippled. Most of the students were still asleep, unwilling to wake up and face another day of classes. Only a few were awake and most of them were not happy.

Ron sat on his bed in the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, watching sadly as Harry placed the last of his belongings in his trunk and snapped the lid shut before locking it. Harry muttered a quick spell and the trunk shrank and he slipped it into one of the pockets of his jeans. His eyes quickly surveyed the rest of the room, making sure he hadn't left anything behind, before coming to rest on Ron, who was looking at his hands.

Harry felt horrible at leaving his best friend. Ron was like a brother to him, always there for him and helping him along, one of the few people that kept him grounded, and here he was leaving him behind. Ron had been on every single adventure of his, had been there during so many great events in Harry's life and for the greatest one, he couldn't even be present. This fact stung Harry like no other and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Ron felt.

"So," Ron spoke suddenly, breaking into Harry's thoughts, "I guess this is it."

Ron kept wringing his hands, still refusing to look at Harry, who shifted his feet and nodded. Ron sighed deeply, knowing what Harry's silence meant. There was really no words to say between the two of them. What could a person say to one of their greatest friends as one of them was leaving? A good-bye just didn't seem to be enough and both of them knew it.

Ron finally looked up at Harry and then stood. "Guess we should get you down there then," Ron said softly, "don't want Dumbledore or Hermione worrying about you."

Harry gave a half-heartened grin and nodded again. He grabbed his cloak off of his bed and turned toward the door. As he took a step, Ron suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Harry, wait a minute," he began.

Harry turned his head to look at Ron, who dropped his hold on Harry's arm and stared at his feet. He ran a hand through his red hair and looked up finally. "I just wanted to say...good luck with everything and good--"

"Don't say it," Harry stated firmly, cutting him off, "No good-byes between us, we're going to see each other again. You're the greatest friend I've ever had, along with Hermione, and I won't let this be the end to that friendship. I won't leave Hogwarts as if I'm never going to see you again."

Ron gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah, of course. We'll see each other again." And a mischievous glint formed in his blue eyes. Harry looked at him curiously but Ron shook his head and grinned. "Nevermind, Harry, you're right. Now, I know guys usually don't do hugs but, say, how about one now."

Harry snorted in amusement. "You're such a dork," he laughed. Ron laughed with him and they gave each other a quick hug. As Harry stepped back, he shook Ron's hand as well. "Thanks for being a brother to me, mate," he said seriously.

Ron could only nod to that statement, not knowing what to say to it. He knew he would be joining Harry and the others at Illustris soon but it still hurt him to watch his friend walk out of the room, knowing what lay ahead of him. They weren't saying good-bye now but what would happen when Harry faced Voldemort? Would there be a good-bye then? Ron shook his head, not wanting to think of it and quickly followed Harry out of the dormitory.

When they reached the Common Room, they saw that both Ginny and Hermione were already there, wrapped in their cloaks. They were sitting in front of the empty fireplace, both looking dazed and sad. Harry went over to Hermione, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her hand in his. She snapped out of her daze and looked up at him, smiling softly before standing and gripping him in a tight hug. Ginny watched them for a few seconds and then noticed her brother, looking forlorn, hands deep in his pockets. She stood up and quickly raced over to hug him tightly. He gasped but returned the hug, seeming unwilling to let his younger sister go.

"Oh, Ron," she said, her voice muffled into his shoulder, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Hogwarts, my friends, and you."

Ron patted her awkwardly on the back and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, Gin. It's not that bad and, hey, you never know, you may see me again sooner than you think."

Ginny raised her hand up and eyed her brother curiously. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Oh, ah," Ron muttered, searching for words, "just...you never know what may happen." He shrugged and gave Ginny a nervous smile, realizing his slip-up.

Ginny looked unconvinced but didn't press the subject. "I'm going to miss you, Ron," she said softly, tears filling her brown eyes.

"I'll miss you too, lil' sis," he responded seriously, before giving her another hug. When he pulled back, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled, "You're going to make the Weasley family proud."

Ginny laughed and took a few steps back from Ron, knowing Hermione would want to say something to him as well. Sure enough, Hermione broke away from Harry, tears streaming down her face, and she launched herself at Ron. "Oh, Ron!" she sobbed, almost knocking him over with her hug.

"Woah, Hermione, let me breathe," he gasped. Hermione loosened her hold and stared at him with watery eyes.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much," she whispered, "you may be an insufferable prat sometimes but you're like my brother. I love you."

Ron flushed bright red and stared at his feet. "Thanks, Herm. You have Harry though, and Ginny. Don't worry about me so much, I'll be fine." He smirked at her. "I think I might enjoy some peace and quiet and none of your nagging," he teased.

Hermione gave him a punch on the arm but laughed with him. "Just do your homework, Ronald, or I wouldn't _have_ to nag."

Ron threw his hands up in mock annoyance. "Will she _ever_ let up?"

Harry snorted and patted Ron on the shoulder. "At least you get to be away from that, I'm still stuck with her."

Hermione gave him a death glare which Harry smiled slyly at. "Oh, come on, Hermione, I was only joking. You know I love you."

Something flickered in Hermione's eyes when he spoke and her features softened. "Yeah, I know," she said quickly, looking confused.

Harry narrowed his eyes curiously but said nothing. Ron and Ginny exchanged identical smirks and had to restrain from bursting into giggles. Ron finally noticed the time on the clock and said, "Hey, you three got to go, it's almost seven."

There was a quick scrambling and Harry put his cloak on. The four left the Common Room, silence descending on the small group rapidly as they walked down the corridors. It was finally starting to sink in where their steps would lead them. Three of them would be leaving their home and friends behind, not knowing if they would ever return. One of them was to be left behind, taking, yet again, the role of side-kick and a small twinge of jealousy filling him.

The tension and silence continued to thicken, even as they left the castle and walked out onto the grounds, the wind biting at their faces. The sun was starting to send gold rays over the grass, which shimmered with dew from the light. Harry let his gaze fall all over the Hogwarts grounds, trying to etch every detail of it in his memory. It hurt him to leave this place, his first home, but as his glance went to Hermione, who was walking next to him, he smiled slightly, knowing he could survive with her by his side. He knew he could never imagine his life without her and he would do everything in his power to protect her.

The four finally reached the small group of people who were huddled against the wind in front of Hagrid's hut. Harry flinched nervously when he saw he was walking toward it and Hermione quickly grabbed his hand in comfort. He smiled grateful at her and kept his eyes determinedly away from the empty cabin.

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently at them as they approached, his silver beard gleaming gold at the moment and his half-mooned spectacles flashing. Draco stood beside him, looking as if he had to be dragged there against his will and giving the four approaching students a very cold glare. Ginny refused to look at him and he smirked with satisfaction at her nervousness.

"Right on time," Dumbledore said, "and I'm glad you could come, Mister Weasley, to see your friends off."

Draco made a face behind Dumbledore's back and Ron felt the greatest urge to smash his fist into Ferret Boy's face. He cracked his knuckles and glared back at Draco, who merely sneered. Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall, who was trying to keep her hat from being taken by the violent wind.

"Minerva, you have the Portkey I assume?" he questioned.

Professor McGonagall removed a dented steel rod from beneath her cloak. "Right here, Albus. I decided to bring along something longer to accommodate the number of us."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very good, I'll activate it in a few minutes, we need to arrive at Illustris as soon as possible. Now," he turned to the Four Heirs before him, "once we arrive at Illustris you will be shown to the rooms you will be staying in. You will all be staying in a separate tower from the teachers. After you get settled, you will return to the front of the grounds and I will proceed in giving you a quick tour of the place, as it will be your home for the next several months. Your training will begin tomorrow and I assume, at some point today, you will receive your schedules."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all listened to him intently, though they all looked apprehensive and a little scared. Ron stood slightly away from them, suddenly feeling extremely left out. Dumbledore seemed to notice his discomfort and gave him an encouraging smile and Ron remembered he would be joining them all soon. His heart now lighter, he continued to listen.

"I'm sure you three would like to say your final good-byes to Mister Weasley here," Dumbledore said, "I'll activate the Portkey when you are finished."

He stepped back and began talking with the other teachers. Professor Lupin, however, moved forward, watching Draco a little unsurely, knowing his reputation with the others all too well. Draco had a funny gleam in his eyes at the moment and gazed at the others intently as they walked over to Ron.

Harry, having said basically everything he had to say in the Gryffindor Tower, patted Ron on the back and said a quick, "See you, mate," before stepping back. Ron grinned at him and nodded. Hermione gave him another hug, more tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Hermione," Ron said quickly, crying always making him nervous.

"I'm sorry," she cried, wiping tears away, "this is just so difficult." And she buried her face in her hands and fled into Harry's arms.

"Blubbering Mudblood," Draco muttered quietly. Professor Lupin shot him a warning look which Draco only raised his eyebrows to.

Ginny stepped shakily up to Ron and tried to smile. "Take care of yourself, Ron," she said softly, "I'll try and write to you whenever I can and keep you updated. I don't know how much I can say but I'll still write. Keep me posted on our family, I'm going to miss them." She dropped her head, trying to stop tears.

Ron hugged her quickly. "You just worry about yourself, ok Gin? I don't want anything happening to you."

Ginny smiled as brightly as she could and pushed her red hair out of her face as she stepped back from him. Draco couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Oh don't worry, Weasel King, I'll watch over your baby sister for you," he said nastily, while giving Ginny a suggestive wink.

Ron snarled and lunged at Draco, only being stopped by Professor Lupin, who quickly grabbed his arm. "Watch that tongue, Mister Malfoy," Lupin said.

"Oh, so sorry, _Professor_," Draco flung the word out sarcastically.

Ginny glared daggers at Draco, feeling a hot blush forming on her cheeks from his words. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who smirked even more and winked again.

Dumbledore stepped up to them all finally. "Problems?" he said mildly, his gaze taking in a struggling and angry Ron being held by Lupin, a pleased Draco, a flushing Ginny, and a confused Harry and Hermione.

"Not at all, Albus," Lupin replied in the same tone, finally releasing Ron, who panted next to him, his eyes never leaving Draco's, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Splendid," Dumbledore said with mirth. He turned to the teachers. "Gather around! We will be Portkeying shortly. Minerva, the Portkey, if you please."

Professor McGonagall brought the rod forward and handed it to Dumbledore, who brought his wand out and tapped it. "_Portus_," he said simply. The rod shook in his hand and glowed blue before going still. "Yes, only about a minute now before it works. Everyone put their finger on it and we will arrive at Illustris shortly."

The group of eleven people squeezed together to touch the rod. Harry, unfortunately, found himself next to Snape, who curled his lip in disgust but said nothing. Harry turned his head to catch a last glimpse of Ron, who had stepped back a few paces to give them all room. He grinned at him until Ron finally smiled back.

"See you, Harry," he called, just as the familiar tug was felt somewhere behind Harry's navel and he found himself being pulled through a swirl of colors, leaving his home and his best friend behind.

Ron watched as they all disappeared before his eyes and that heavy feeling descended into his stomach once more. A lone tear fell down his face and he hastily wiped it away. With a quick cough, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. He didn't walk to the castle though, but toward the lake, wanting to be alone and wanting to think.

A lone figure watched him from the doorway to the Entrance Hall, her blonde hair flying in the wind and a few tears of her own falling down her face.

* * *

Harry's feet slammed into the ground and his knees gave out. He fell sideways into Professor Snape and the two fell in a heap in the grass. Snape struggled and hastily righted himself.

"Clumsy fool, Potter," he snapped, brushing off his black robes.

Harry took Hermione's offered hand and stood up as well, glaring back at Snape. "Excuse me, _sir_."

Snape's eyes flashed and he took a step toward Harry. "Give it a rest, Severus," Mad-Eye growled.

"Stay out of this, Moody. Potter has always drawn the line with me. He deserves whatever comes to him."

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. He looked furious, no trace of a sparkle in his blue eyes. "Harry, you will learn to _respect_ Professor Snape, as he is your teacher. Severus, you will learn to control your _temper_ around Harry and your other students, as they need to learn from you. Put aside your petty differences with his background and simply _teach him_."

Snape sniffed, looking a little taken aback, but he moved away from Harry and just chose to ignore him. Harry mumbled under his breath as Draco watched with obvious delight from having witnessed Dumbledore tell his hated enemy off. Harry expected Hermione to say something to him but instead, she gasped and gripped his arm tightly.

"_Ohhh_, Harry! Look! It's beautiful!" she said with awe in her voice.

Harry turned around and a most wonderful sight greeted his eyes. The group stood before a large iron gate which was flanked with two rising phoenixes. The gate was open and on a small plaque on one of them, the word _Illustris_ was written in gold letters. Beyond the gate, on a large green hill, with a long, winding gravel road leading toward it, stood a truly remarkable castle. It looked in many ways like Hogwarts only twice as large. Turrets and towers rose from each end and everywhere in between. Hundreds of windows gleamed brightly in the sunlight. Large, oak doors were the entrance to the castle, with several stone steps leading to them. Around the entire castle was a wide moat, the water gleaming. A drawbridge was extended over it, meeting with the gravel road.

Off to the right side of the castle lay a very large pitch that reminded Harry greatly of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. There were no golden hoops at each end though and it was instead lined around the edge with a high metal gate. To the left of the castle was a large grassy field with a section in the middle that rose higher than the rest and seemed to be a sort of grass covered stage. Behind the castle, a grand forest swayed in the gentle breeze, looking not nearly as dark as the Forbidden Forest.

The four students stared in absolute awe at the castle and its grounds for several minutes. Finally Ginny muttered, "Remarkable," just as the sun shot some rays directly on the castle and the brick walls shimmered with an unrealistic glow.

"Well, I am glad that you already seem to like your new home," Dumbledore said with amusement as he swept his hand forward. "Please, let us enter."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the castle and neither, he noted with a chuckle, could Draco, who was gaping openly at it. The group crossed the bridge and went up the steps to the door. A large golden crest was set on the doors in the image of a phoenix rising from flames. Dumbledore tapped his wand on the crest and muttered a quick word none of them could hear. The phoenix came to life and with a nod of recognition, the oak doors swung open.

They all entered into a very large entrance hall with many torches lining the walls. The floor was made of marble and it stretched before them endlessly into a corridor across from the door before disappearing into darkness. To both the left and right were two other corridors, each lined with torches and windows. A grand staircase with marble steps and oak handles was in front of them and to the right. To the left was another staircase just like it. Hermione craned her next upward and saw that there was no ceiling above her, just an endless stretch of staircases and corridors. Like Hogwarts, many of the staircases were moving, to allow access to other parts of the castle.

Dumbledore stepped in front of them and spoke. "As you can tell, Illustris is very much like Hogwarts, only on a much larger scale. This is probably the grandest part of the castle, along with the towers you will be staying in. The purpose of this castle is not for comfort but for training, which is why I never decided to move Hogwarts here instead. There are many rooms and many dungeons and I know you four are very eager to begin exploring. I ask you not to explore too much as it is very easy to get lost in Illustris and there are still some secrets about this place even _I_ do not know about. Your physical training and your Defensive and Offensive Dark Magic training will both take place outside. All other classes will be taught inside the castle unless your teacher feels it is necessary to move the lesson outside. I expect you all to work hard at your lessons and to follow through with any extra training and homework that your teacher may give you." He gave them all a stern look down his crooked nose before smiling. "Enough with lectures! Remus, Minerva, please show our young charges to their rooms in the West End Tower. I'm sure you will find the decor in each room to be appropriate. Now, off you go."

Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione followed behind Professors Lupin and McGonagall as they treaded up the staircase to the right. The rest of the teachers went up the opposite staircase to their rooms in the East End Tower. As he followed, Harry noticed that, unlike Hogwarts, the walls were not covered with portraits that moved, there were a few but the occupants were either not there or sleeping soundly. Several mirrors lined the walls though and as Harry reached a hand toward one, Professor McGonagall grasped his hand and pulled him away.

"I wouldn't touch the mirrors, Potter. They are not _normal_ mirrors. They aren't really made of glass and they suck in anybody who touches them. They were meant as an escape plan when this place was first built and took you to a safe location if this place was ever besieged. Now though," she shook her head, "I do not know really where they lead and I think Dumbledore has plans to remove them all, if he can. This corridor is know as the Hall of Mirrors but several more are placed strategically around the castle." She released Harry's hand and continued walking.

Hermione whispered excitedly in Harry's ear. "I've heard of those before! They're suppose to very rare and filled with an ancient magic. They're known as Passim Mirrors, passim meaning "everywhere." They're suppose to take a person to wherever they desire to go. I guess in the case of the Order before, they meant for them all to go to a specific place. Professor McGonagall is right though, they could lead to anywhere now, since this place has been abandoned for so long." She stopped her long rant of knowledgeable information, Harry starting to get bored. He adored Hermione, but sometimes her excitement for these types of things could be too much.

Draco, however, was listening with rapt attention and a hungry look fell over his face as they passed another mirror and he glanced into it. His reflection stared back at him but he could've sworn he saw the surface ripple slightly. An interesting thought went into his mind and he smirked, wondering if he could pull it off. Ginny eyed him wearily, wondering what he was thinking. Draco Malfoy was such a mystery to her, especially after his sudden kiss, and she found herself even more confused about her feelings toward him. She hated him, yes, but she felt a twinge of something else deep in her heart, something she wasn't ready to acknowledge yet.

The rest of Ginny's thoughts were banished as Professor Lupin came to a stop before a large painting of four animals. A lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle were all moving about in their painting. The lion roared at the sight of the group and then said, "Password?"

"Tea cozy," Lupin said. The four animals bowed and the painting swung upward to reveal a fairly large but comfortable room. The six people stepped in and the Four Heirs gaped. The room was circular with a fireplace directly across from the door, a fire crackling in it. The carpet was gold colored with many plush, stuffy maroon chairs covering it. A few tables were scattered over the room and two large windows brought forth sunlight into the room. A large tapestry hung over the fireplace with the Hogwarts crest stitched on it.

Professor McGonagall moved to the center of the room and pointed to the four doors lining the walls that they hadn't noticed before. "Those are the doors to your bedrooms. This is the main Common Room for you four and you will do most of your studying and relaxing in here." She then pointed to a fifth door that was tucked into a corner close to the portrait entrance. "That's the door that leads to a spiral staircase that will lead you right to the top of this tower. Use it however you feel necessary."

Lupin broke in then. "The rooms were made specific for each of you." He gestured to the two doors to his right. "Harry, Hermione, those two doors belong to you. Draco and Ginny, yours are over here." He pointed to his left. "Make yourselves comfortable and then proceed back to the entrance hall so Dumbledore can show you around." He smiled at them and then him and Professor McGonagall left the room and the Four Heirs found themselves alone.

Draco ignored the other three and marched over to the door he believed was his. The door knob was made in the shape of a serpent's head. As he turned the knob, the door glowed for a second and the word _Slytherin_ appeared across it in silver letters. His own name was etched in smaller letters below it. The door swung open to reveal his bedroom and he found himself quite pleased with the decor.

The carpet was a deep, emerald green as were the bed sheets and canopy. The duvet was lined in silver and a large emblem of a silver snake was on top of it. The window in the room was covered in large green drapes that touched the floor. Two nightstands stood on either side on the bed, a lamp on each one. A desk was placed across from the bed, textbooks, parchment, quills, and ink bottles set neatly on top. On the wall to his left was another door, which Draco found opened up to his own personal bathroom in the same green and silver coloring.

Satisfied with his surroundings, Draco pulled his minuscule trunk from his pocket and tapped it with his wand, bringing it back to full size. He unpacked his clothes and placed them in the wardrobe to his right and then took out his other textbooks and placed them on the desk. He left his Invisibility Cloak and his Nimbus 2001, his most prized possessions, in the trunk and locked it.

Draco sat on the bed and muttered, "I guess this won't be _that_ horrible." He twirled his wand in his hand and that evil glint returned to his gray eyes. "Passim Mirrors, how _interesting_ to have them here. They may be useful to me. Now I just need to work out a plan..."

As his thoughts trailed off, a knock sounded at his door. "What?" he snapped in annoyance.

"Get out of there, Malfoy," Ginny's angry voice filtered through the door, "we have to go meet Dumbledore."

"I don't take _orders_ from a Weasley," he spat. But he crossed the room anyway and flung the door open. Ginny stood before him, a knowing smirk on her face before turning away from him. Harry and Hermione stood up from the couch they had been resting on and left through the portrait entrance after Ginny. Draco swore and went after them, noticing as he went that the three other doors had formed the words _Hufflepuff_, _Gryffindor_, and _Ravenclaw_ across them like his own door and each knob was in the shape of the animal associated with the House. He guessed their rooms looked very similar to his only in different colors.

He walked smoothly out of the entrance and ambled down the corridor, not caring if he was late for Dumbledore, who he still greatly despised. Draco knew he should know better than to blame Dumbledore but he was angered at the old wizard for keeping a great part of his life from him, and he was still seething about his sister's death. Draco's hands clenched into fists and he set his jaw, walking a little faster, his mind so distracted he didn't have time to study further the mirrors he was so fascinated with.

He finally reached the Entrance Hall once more and found Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all waiting for him. "Oh good, Mister Malfoy. Glad to see you could finally join us," Dumbledore said.

Draco scowled and said nothing, simply leaning against the banister of the staircase with a bored expression on his face. Dumbledore looked away from him and spoke to them all. "Well, let me show you around Illustris now. It shouldn't take too long. I just wanted to have you all get a feel for the grounds. Follow me."

He swept out of the front doors, his robes billowing behind him in the wind, the Four Heirs behind him. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand on the way out, entwining their fingers and smiling shyly at her. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. Ginny watched them with a deep sadness in her eyes, wishing more than anything that she had that. Her gaze drifted to Draco for a second, who was walking slightly next to her. He felt her eyes on him and when he looked up, their eyes locked and that twinge Draco had felt while kissing Ginny came back again. He shoved it down and proceeded to sneer at her once more. Ginny flushed and looked away, staring across the dazzling landscape now.

Dumbledore led them along to the left side of the castle toward the Quidditch Pitch-like area. He opened up a door in the gate and they stepped out onto the dirt covered ground of the pitch. The area was completely empty and the gate rose high above them. Dumbledore gathered them into the middle of the area and spoke.

"This will be where you learn all of your physical combat. The walls are merely for protection and are softer than they look. As you know, Moody will be your teacher with this. He will also teach you many ways of Aurors, like stealth and disguise. These will all be very useful against Voldemort."

"Um..Professor? Where's the equipment?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Moody will provide that for you."

Hermione looked a little nervous but nodded, staring around the enclosure with a bit of apprehension. Harry was looking excited about this part of the training, as was Draco. Ginny looked like Hermione, but seemed determined. Dumbledore watched them closely, knowing their acceptance of all of their training was important. He finally said, "All right, let me show you the rest of the grounds."

They left the enclosure and walked around to the back of the castle. The trees of the forest rustled their leaves in greeting as they passed them. Dumbledore gestured to the very open area behind the castle.

"This area is mainly for you to relax though I daresay that Professor McGonagall will be teaching you Animagus transformation out here the further along you all get with it. I have a _slight_ suspicion as to what animals you will transform into and a couple of you may need a...well, _bigger_ area to work with."

Confused by his meaning, the four said nothing until they got to the other end of the castle and stood before the grassy area with a hill raised in the middle of it.

"Oh, Professor, what's _this_ for?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

Draco laughed. "I would think even you, Weasley, could figure that out," he mocked her.

Ginny turned to give him a nasty look but instead blushed furiously under his intense gaze. She bit her lip and gave him a quick sneer before looking away. He raised an eyebrow and then glared at Harry and Hermione, who were looking at him in disgust.

Dumbledore seemed to be amused but ignored the bantering. "This is where you will learn your Defense and Offensive Dark Magic spells. Professors Lupin and Moody will help you here. I may even drop in to help every once in a while. You will learn many different and complex spells here and we all felt it was better for you to learn them outside. The small hill in the center is meant to be used if two of you dual against each other. Though, we will make sure no _mishaps_ happen." He shot a glance to Draco and Harry, who were sharing a heated, challenging glare.

Dumbledore sighed loudly and the gaze between them was broken. "I believe that I showed you everything I could out here. That's basically all the training that will take place outside. All of your other classes will occur inside the castle. I must warn you, do not travel outside the grounds of Illustris. The forest is forbidden as well. It may look friendly but I assure you, it is not what it seems to be. You will follow the instructions of all your teachers and you will do _everything_ they tell you. Also, steer clear of the mirrors along the corridors, especially the ones in the Hall of Mirrors." He paused and Ginny spoke.

"Professor McGonagall told us about them and Hermione said they were Passim Mirrors."

Dumbledore gave Hermione a look of pride. "Good job, Miss Granger, you are very right. When used correctly, Passim Mirrors are wonderful objects but I am not too sure about these ones now. If abandoned, they can turn into deadly forms of Dark Magic and lead a person to a place they would rather not go, unless their intentions are also evil. Extremely complicated objects but very valuable all the same. I'm hoping to remove them sometime soon, until then, stay clear, though they are no danger unless you touch them."

Dumbledore gave them a reassuring smile and then said, "Well, let's head back inside. I need to be returning to Hogwarts and I'm sure you are all hungry and wish to explore a bit."

He ushered them back inside where they and the rest of the teachers ate breakfast in a hall, that looked much like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, that was on the second floor. Soon after breakfast, Dumbledore bid the Four Heirs goodbye, with a promise of returning in a week, and he Apparated back to Hogwarts.

The day passed fairly uneventful. Draco fled back to his room quickly and locked himself in there the entire day. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went out to explore the grounds some more before Hermione insisted on reading her new textbooks before bed and went back to the West End Tower, a disgruntled Harry in her wake.

Ginny remained outside, thoughts of Draco swirling through her head and finding herself absentmindedly staring up at his bedroom window. She had no idea that he was doing the same as her, and staring out at the grounds toward her lone figure.

And as night creeped upon them, the Four Heirs settled into their separate beds, excitement and nervousness coursing through their blood. A day of training lay before them, a day that would be the start of their new lives.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you once more for all of your amazing reviews! I love reading each and every one of them. I hope you liked this chapter as well, it is a bit longer. :) AsI said before, Illustris is entirely my own creation so, please don't steal it. If you would like to borrow the idea of the castle for one of your own stories, please ask me first! Please leave a review and I will try and update again soon:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	14. Daily Prophet Headlines

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Fourteen - Daily Prophet Headlines

Ron walked dejectedly back into Hogwarts after his walk around the lake. Fortunately for him, because he had woken up so early, breakfast had just begun and he would have time to eat. Feeling very alone, Ron sat at the Gryffindor table by Seamus, Neville, and Dean, who were all watching him closely.

"You ok, Ron?" Neville asked timidly.

"Fine," he muttered, "I just need to eat something." And he grabbed a bowl of scrambled eggs and began piling them on his plate. He started shoveling them in his mouth as the worried expressions on the other boys' faces never left. Ron noticed and sighed deeply.

"Look, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Yes, I'm sad that they're all gone but what can I do? They're going off to save the world, I'm just left behind." He gave a short, bitter laugh and then a strained smile, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll survive."

Seamus opened his mouth as if he had something to say but his words were cut off by the flurry of wings and feathers. The morning post had arrived and owls were zooming all over the Great Hall. Ron wasn't paying attention to any of it, not expecting any mail, until he heard Lavender gasp in shock and then Seamus saying, "No way."

Ron looked up and saw Seamus snatching the _Daily Prophet_ out of Lavender's unwilling hands and scanning the front page, aghast. His eyes shifted nervously to Ron, who was staring at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Seamus?" he questioned.

Seamus shoved the paper under the table, reminding Ron of the time Hermione had done the same thing to Harry in their fourth year. A pang went through his heart as he remembered them but he deliberately ignored it. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Seamus.

"N...Nothing's on the paper, Ron," he said in an unconvincing voice.

"Bloody hell, don't lie to me, Seamus," Ron growled, "Hand it over." And he held his hand out.

Seamus shifted uncomfortably but brought the now crumpled paper out and handed it shakily to Ron, who snatched it out of his hands. He stared down at the front page and his eyes were greeted with the sight of four individual pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco underneath a large, bold headline:

**The Four Heirs Revealed?  
Fact or Fraud?**

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in shock. "What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?" he whispered, skimming the article for a second before starting to really read the content.

_It seems as if Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been keeping a great secret from the public for many long years, _writes special correspondent, Teresa Niffle._ As readers are well aware, the Prophecy of Merlin has been a subject of great talk and legend for hundreds of years. Finally dismissed as untrue, despite the reputation of Merlin, the Prophecy fell away and the belief in the Four Heirs of the Four Founders of Hogwarts was thought to be ridiculous.  
Not so anymore though!  
Information that Albus Dumbledore has tried to keep behind the walls of his school has finally leaked out to the press and I am pleased to write that the Daily Prophet is the first to bring you this extraordinary news! The Four Heirs have apparently been revealed, as many students have reported hearing and witnessing the events of the Heirs' changes. Rumors spread around Hogwarts until the truth finally surfaced and the events proven. But what makes the discovery of the Heirs even more extraordinary, is the fact of who they are.  
Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and is often thought of as an attention seeker by many, has apparently become one of the chosen. Godric Gryffindor, believed to be the greatest wizard of his age, seems to have "hand-picked" Mister Potter, as did all the other Founders with their Heirs. After everything else that happens to the Boy-Who-Lived, is it possible that something this incredible could happen to him as well? It seems to be so.  
Harry Potter is not alone though. His believed long-time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch, has somehow made the role of the Heir of Ravenclaw. Occasional fling for Mister Potter, Ginevra Weasley, of the much respected Weasley family, is the Heir to Hufflepuff, and long-term friend of Harry's, Draco Malfoy, is the Heir of Slytherin.  
It seems that this is what the wizarding world has been waiting for for so many years. The saviors of our world have finally come and will rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, restoring an everlasting peace and protecting both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.  
But is this really true?  
Many believe this is just another ploy of Albus Dumbledore's to try and rebuild fully his reputation in the eyes of the public, after it was tarnished last year when no one believed the return of You-Know-Who. Though there is proof in You-Know-Who's return, many still are weary of Dumbledore.  
"I don't trust him," an anonymous reader of the _Daily Prophet _says, "after all that rubbish with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, how could anyone trust him! Four Heirs indeed! Prove it to me, I say!"  
Others strongly doubt that four wizards can be born and marked with powers unlike any ever before seen in our world. Merlin's prophecies all came true and the trust in him was great, but from the first time this prophecy was heard, many were skeptical. Even more so now, after the First War with You-Know-Who, when no sign of saviors came, the public just does not want to believe. Four Heirs, popping up out of no where, all from Hogwarts, and one of them the most famous wizard of today, all this information sounds a bit unrealistic.  
So, it is up to you now, the reader, to decide what you will believe. Are there really Four Heirs or is this just one big hoax, meant to stir the public and draw them into another war? As for me, I have my doubts, but don't let my opinion sway you. Just ask yourself our headlining questions: fact or fraud? _

Ron was utterly speechless as he finished reading the article. The paper shook violently in his hands and he had the urge to rip it to shreds. Neville scooted further down the bench from Ron, afraid the other boy would suddenly lash out and strike the closest person to him.

Through tight lips, Ron finally managed to speak. "Who...who's this...this...Teresa Niffle," he spat.

"She's like Rita Skeeter, only ten times worse," Dean replied, "absolutely _horrible_. She spreads the nastiest rumors and says all sorts of things about a person to ruin their reputation. It's all about money for her, she doesn't care. I haven't seen one article of hers where she _doesn't_ trash someone."

"My gran hates her worse than Rita Skeeter, and _that's_ saying something," Neville piped up.

"'...long-term friend, Draco Malfoy...' What rubbish is that?" Ron said furiously, "even that Skeeter woman knew that they weren't friends."

"Oh, she exaggerates all right," Seamus said, "she twists everything around to how _she_ wants it to be. No matter about the truth, she just wants a story."

"Bloody, sodding wench," Ron whispered, tearing the paper into little shreds and then throwing them to the floor. "Just wait until they read that. They're gonna want to pack their bags and hide."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Dean said calmly, "remember fourth year? All those things they said about Harry and Hermione? They didn't hide from it then and they won't now. It'll hurt, those words, but they won't condemn the world for a silly woman's stupid opinions."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know that, I just wanna..." he made a violent gesture in the air, "to that _Teresa Niffle_." And he crossed his arms and scowled darkly at his plate.

The three boys looked at him sympathetically until Parvati Patil gave a squeak and exclaimed, "Ohh, look! There's more!"

It was Dean this time who snatched a different copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from Parvati's hands, who gave him a dirty look.

"'Five mysterious deaths, turn to page six for details,'" he read. Ron flinched in his seat but made no other movement, so Dean flipped to page six and began to read:

**

Mysterious Deaths  
Possible Connection to the Four Heirs?

**

_It seems that there has been several deaths to occur within both the wizarding and muggle worlds, _writes special correspondent, Teresa Niffle._ About one month ago, Mrs. Jane Granger and Mr. Robert Granger, parents to Hogwarts student, Hermione Granger, were found dead in their home in London. It was obvious that the _Avada Kedavra _curse was used on them, as no mark was left on their bodies, but just who is responsible for their deaths?  
A few short weeks after these two deaths, Bill Weasley, a worker for Gringotts Bank, was found dead in his office at Gringotts Headquarters, sprawled over his work, dead from the same curse. Who is responsible for his death?  
Shortly after this death, Rose Malfoy, young daughter of the prominent Malfoy family, was found dead, apparently to have drowned in the family pool, but Healers at St. Mungo's found she was first killed by the _Avada Kedavra_, and then placed in the pool. Who is responsible for her death?  
And finally, just a little over a week ago, Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts, was found down an alleyway in Knockturn Alley, where he apparently put up a terrible fight and was finally brought down by the same curse that put an end to the first four. Who is responsible for his death? And how are all of these deaths connected?  
For most readers, you will have spotted the connection already. For those who haven't, I shall go into further detail. Hermione Granger, Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, lost both of her parents. Ginevra Weasley, Heir to Helga Hufflepuff, lost her eldest brother, who she was reported to be quite close to. Draco Malfoy, Heir to Salazar Slytherin, lost his beloved younger and only sister. And Harry Potter, Heir to Godric Gryffindor, lost his half-giant friend, who is reported to be the one who first made contact with Harry from the wizarding world when he turned eleven. All of them were special and loved by one of the Four Heirs and it has been long believed that the Heirs would have to suffer a tragedy to show their true powers. Tragedy has struck and the Heirs revealed, these deaths are not coincidental, they were planned.  
But just who planned them and brought about the deaths?  
The first thought would be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who is a lover of random killing. But why would You-Know-Who want the Heirs revealed? How could he benefit from this? In truth, there is no benefit except for You-Know-Who's destruction and why would be bring it about himself?  
This leaves only one other option: Albus Dumbledore.  
The Four Heirs are supposedly the key to the destruction of Voldemort and all evil. They are saviors to the Light and bringers of peace. Why wouldn't Dumbledore want them revealed? Their unique powers could be vital to the fall of the Dark side and Dumbledore would not want to risk them never being revealed. It seems only too obvious that he would cause the deaths of five innocent people and then hope the wizarding world would immediately point to You-Know-Who.  
There was a flaw in Dumbledore's plan though. Clues were scattered about every site of each person's death. Clues that point directly to Dumbledore and his followers. The Daily Prophet tried to find the specifics of these clues but the Ministry of Magic is very tight-lipped, refusing to comment and not allowing us a glimpse at important evidence. Proof is not needed though, it is apparent who is behind these horrendous deaths. And I warn Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Draco Malfoy about their trust in their mentor. They are merely puppets in a puppeteers' hands. _

Dean finished the article and lifted his eyes cautiously to look at Ron, who was gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white. His face was an odd shade of red and he was trembling. Neville was moving further and further away from Ron and Seamus looked ready to flee, as if expecting an explosion.

Ron surprised everyone though and stood from the table and simply walked out of the Great Hall. Eyes from every different table followed his progress to the doors, some of them having read the articles themselves, and all of them waiting for his reaction.

As the doors swung shut behind Ron, Seamus breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that seemed to go--"

But his words were cut short by a very loud, very angry yell that came from the Entrance Hall, followed by the sound of a heavy door being slammed shut.

"Damn," Seamus muttered.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling oddly out of place until she sat up and took in her surroundings. She noticed the royal blue color of her room, with its bronze linings, and was confused until she realized where she was. Illustris.

She kicked off the covers and stepped into her slippers before pulling on her robe. She walked over to one of the large windows in her room and pushed it open, letting in the first rays of sunlight for the day. Hermione breathed in the fresh, cool air and a smile filled her face. The view from her room was breathtaking. The morning sun glittered off of the water beneath her window. The dew covered grass stretched like a carpet before her eyes, ending in the close grown trees of the forest, which swayed and whispered in the wind. Hermione would have to ask later the name of the forest and why it was so dangerous, it appeared to be so wonderful.

She glanced to her right and caught a glimpse of the high-walled training area, the light reflecting off of the metal. Reality came crashing back into her and Hermione remembered this wasn't a vacation, she was here for a reason. She sighed deeply and turned away from the sight, her mind suddenly becoming occupied with the thoughts and feelings of the three other people she shared this tower with.

Trying to shut off her Empathic abilities, desperate to not invade the privacy of her companions, she didn't even notice the tawny owl that swooped into her room and landed quietly on her desk. A rolled up paper and leather pouch were attached to its leg and the owl clicked its beak impatiently at being ignored. Hermione still took no notice of the owl and it wasn't until it flew up and cuffed her with its wing before landing again did she rush over to it and untie its burden, depositing money into the pouch.

The disgruntled owl flew off through the window once more and Hermione unrolled the _Daily Prophet_, eager to take her mind away from the others. Her eyes skimmed across the title and the paper suddenly froze in her hands. With short, gasping breaths, she read the article, becoming paler with each sentence.

"No," she whispered when she finished, "How?"

Not even thinking, Hermione rushed from her room, the paper still clutched in her hand, and began banging violently on Harry's door.

"Harry!" she yelled frantically, "Harry, wake up!"

The door flew open and a very disheveled and bewildered Harry stood before her. His hair was sticking up worse then ever, his glasses were askew, and his shirt and pants were very rumpled. Hermione momentarily forgot her train of thought and stood there, gaping at Harry, wanting nothing more than to grab him and snog him senseless. Oh yes, a just woken up Harry was _definitely_ a good thing.

Shaking her head and blushing furiously at her thoughts, Hermione looked up into Harry's green eyes, which were watching her in slight amusement.

"You know, if you wanted to just stare at me, you could've asked. I wouldn't have minded," he teased.

Hermione flushed even more but glared at him angrily. "Enough with the ego, this is serious," she snapped, and she shoved the paper into his hands, tears starting to well in her eyes. "They know, and they don't believe us."

"What?" Harry said in confusion, looking down at the paper and quickly reading it. His eyes narrowed and by the time he was done, he looked thoroughly angry.

"What the bloody hell?" he seethed. "What right has she got? We're not making this up! And this stuff about us," he muttered, "well, when have they ever been right about all of our relationships?"

"Oh, Harry, I don't like it at all," Hermione said worriedly, "I know I shouldn't pay attention to anything the public has to say but I can't help it. It would be nice if we were supported and believed. Its just like it was for you last year, when no one believed V-Voldemort had returned."

Harry made a funny noise at this comment and glared at Hermione momentarily. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't mention that, I know its hard for you," she whispered.

"Forget it," he mumbled, turning away from her and walking back into his room.

Hermione followed cautiously behind him, shutting the door. Harry's room looked exactly like hers, only in colors of red and gold and a lot messier, with clothes and books all over the floor and any other available surface. Smiling slightly at the disarray, Hermione grimaced and tried to push the strong feelings of anger and sadness that weren't hers, to the back of her mind. She watched as Harry threw the paper carelessly on the bed and then walked over to the window, staring blankly out of it.

Hermione shifted her feet nervously, reminded strongly of their encounter in the Astronomy Tower. A question had been plaguing her mind for a while now, a question she needed an answer to. Yes, her and Harry had kissed then, basically admitting their feelings for each other that way. They now kissed every once in a while, and they held hands. There was an obvious "thing" between them but what this "thing" was, had never been established. Everyone assumed they were dating now, that they were a couple, but Hermione needed to hear it officially, she needed to _know_ exactly what Harry felt for her. She needed to hear, from his own lips, that he wanted to be with her. Assuming things wasn't enough for Hermione, she needed solid facts with every aspect of her life.

Wringing her hands and willing the words forth, she spoke. "H...Harry? Can...can I ask you something?" she said softly.

When she got no answer, Hermione looked up and saw he was nodding his head. Plunging forward before she lost her nerve, she rushed out her next words. "I was just wondering, how exactly do you feel about me?" She froze, waiting with bated breath.

"I thought...that was...obvious," he said brokenly, still not turning to face her.

"No, no its not," she responded, feeling more confident, "I need to hear you say what I've only guessed from what's been happening. How do you feel about me?"

Harry sighed and gripped the window sill between his fingers, deep in thought. "I don't think its good for us to go there now, Hermione," he said finally.

"Wha...what do you mean?" she choked out, trembling.

"I mean," he said, finally facing her, "that for right now, I don't think we should be, or admit, anything."

"Why?" she whispered, studying the red carpet intently.

"Because...because there's too much risk with us being together," he replied softly, looking at the floor himself.

Hermione snorted in disbelief. He was going to pull this on her again? "That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard," she said, "What about everything that happened on the Astronomy Tower? What about the past week? All the hand holding and kisses, was that nothing to you? Was it a funny little joke?"

Hermione was furious with Harry but she utterly refused to read his mind, not wanting to hear or feel the truth behind his words. She dared to look at him and saw, with shock, that he seemed to be in as much pain as her and that every word he spoke to her was difficult for him to say.

"It wasn't a joke, Hermione," he whispered, "I'd never joke about my feelings for you. I care for you, more than you know but now that we're here, and after reading that article, I realize the risk that's involved with us being together. I can't let you be at risk, you're in enough as it with just being an Heir. But if you became my girlfriend, it will become ten times worse. I don't want you a target."

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione yelled loudly, making Harry jump and stare at her. Tears were flowing down her face and she sobbed. "For once, let me make my own choice, don't dictate my life for me anymore. I _want_ to be with you, don't you understand that? I've had to suffer for too many years already, just being your friend and not being allowed to love you at all. Now, I have the chance and you're taking it away from me. I don't _care_ about the risk, _I. Don't. Care. _All I care about is you."

Hermione looked at him through watery eyes, knowing she had spilled more than she should to him but she couldn't lose him, not now, when she was so close to having him. Harry was rigid in shock, blinking rapidly as her words sunk in.

"Y...you love me?" Harry said in disbelief.

Hermione breathed deeply, trying to stop her racing heart. "Yes, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Harry turned his back on her again, not knowing what to say. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to jump for joy and shout, "She loves me! Hermione loves me!" but he stopped himself, unwilling to respond, unwilling to let his emotions take over. He heard Hermione take a few steps toward him and he stiffened, knowing she was about to say more.

"The only question is," she whispered finally, "do _you_ love _me_?"

She was directly behind him now, waiting anxiously for his answer, not knowing what to expect. She kept fighting the urge to read his mind, using every ounce of strength to put a block between them.

Harry was having his own fight then too. A fight between what he wanted and what he should do. He loved Hermione with everything he had and wanted to tell her but should he? How much danger would she be in from a simple answer such as, "Yes"? Her hand touched his shoulder and it was like a bolt of electricity went through him. He shivered, wanting to just turn around and kiss her, pouring all of his heart into that one kiss.

"Harry?" Hermione said timidly.

The sound of her voice breaking into his thoughts is what finally broke him. Harry turned around sharply, their faces inches apart and their eyes locked. Hermione took in a sudden breath, afraid to read into the look in Harry's eyes, scared of the truth.

"Yes," he said, before leaning forward and crushing their lips together.

The kiss was hurried and full of passion, both of them trying to say everything they felt for each other through it, without words. Their hands became entangled in each other hair, trying to bring the other as close as possible. They finally broke away from each other, breathing hard, eyes wide and shining.

"Wow," Hermione muttered.

Harry grinned slightly. "Yeah, I'd say that about sums it up."

Hermione looked at him in confusion though. "But...but I thought you said..."

"The risks?" he finished for her, sighing once more. "Yes, I still remember them. But I can't not follow my heart, and my heart is with you. So, Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" He gave her a playful smile and took her hand in his.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "I'd like that."

Harry smiled wider. "Good, I was hoping I hadn't gone through all that work for nothing."

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm but laughed. They leaned toward each other once more, needing to feel the other's lips on their own, needing to feel their love for each other.

And to them, all was right in the world, at least for a little while. They had no idea, that hundreds of miles away, a cold, high laughter was ringing with delight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the many wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys are so into this story and I hope that continue to like it as the plot gets further along.Sorry about taking a little longer with this update but chapters 1-21 aren't converted to html yet so its a bit of a longer process to get the chapters posted on here. Thanks for being patient though and I hope the few days longer were worth the wait. :) Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	15. Of Phoenixes and Dragons

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Fifteen - Of Phoenixes and Dragons

Ginny moved restlessly around in her new room at Illustris, wanting to get the day started but dreading the new training schedule that loomed before her. Needing to do something with her hands, she grabbed her school bag and began to load books into it. She finally picked up the schedule of classes that had been owled to her that morning and re-read it for the tenth time:

9 o'clock am - _**Occlumency Training** - Professor Snape  
_11 o'clock am - _**Animagus Training** - Professor McGonagall  
_1 o'clock pm - _**Lunch  
**_2 o'clock pm - _**Physical Training** - Professor Moody  
_4 o'clock pm - _**Defensive and Offensive Dark Magic Training** - Professor Lupin  
_6 o'clock pm - _**Dinner **_

A letter had been included with the schedule about the special training that would be occurring:

_On every other day, starting tomorrow, training will begin earlier. Individual training will take place at 8 o'clock am and last for 45 minutes. All other classes will remain the same. Weekends are free to allow each of you to practice with everything taught in your lessons. Training with Professor Dumbledore will occur every Saturday, from 1 o'clock pm until 3 o'clock pm. Good luck with your training and we expect you all to work hard! _

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Ginny sighed deeply and set the letter aside and then shoved her schedule in her bag with her books. In her opinion, the schedule was one of the worst ones she'd ever had. Snape, _every day_, at 9 o'clock in the morning and then, every other day, she had to precede him with Trelawney.

Curling her lip in disgust, Ginny looked into the mirror above her dresser one last time, giving a tug on her ponytail, before marching over to her door to head down to breakfast. She surveyed her room one last time, taking in the yellow and black decor that was obvious Hufflepuff colors. At any other point, she would have _hated_ the color combo but, with the way the room was set up, they went together very nicely.

Sighing once more, she walked into the common room area and sat down on the couch, waiting for Harry and Hermione to come out of their rooms. She played around with a thread on her sweater until she heard a door open and she saw Hermione walking out of her room, absolutely glowing. Raising an eyebrow, Ginny opened her mouth to inquire at Hermione's mood when Harry's door opened and he walked out, bearing the same look on his face.

Thoroughly confused, Ginny watched as Harry grabbed Hermione in his arms and gave her a firm kiss on the mouth before pulling her into a tight hug. Harry broke away from Hermione and took her hand, leading her over to Ginny, who still looked puzzled. The younger girl _knew_ the two of them had gotten together already, so why were they acting like their relationship had just started?

Her question was answered when Harry stopped in front of her and said, "I've asked Hermione to be my girlfriend, Gin."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, finally understanding, "I thought you two were together but I forgot you never really _finalized_ it." She smiled brightly at them. "Congratulations!"

Ginny then jumped up and grabbed her two best friends to give them a hug. Feeling elated for the first time in a while, her happiness was broken by the cold, drawling voice behind her.

"You three make me sick," Draco snapped, glaring at them from his bedroom doorway.

He stepped further into the room and smirked at the glares he was receiving, not at all bothered by their hatred. If anything, it pleased him, that he was able to illicit such anger from people.

"So, Potter," he started to drawl, "it seems you finally hooked the Mudblood here." He jerked his head toward Hermione as Harry began to fume. "Or did she hook _you_?" he continued softly. "I've always wondered how _good_ Mudbloods are. So tell me, Potter, how much is she worth? Did she give you a good f---"

Harry snatched his wand out of his pocket and was pointing it right between Draco's eyes before the other boy could even blink. "You stop that sentence right now, Malfoy," he said in a deadly whisper, eyes flashing, "or I swear to God I'll make your life hell. I know some good curses and right now, you wouldn't stand a chance."

A small flicker of fear passed over Draco's eyes but he stood his ground and gave Harry an ugly sneer. "Well, go on then, Potter, prove it. Prove that you can actually _use_ those curses. Prove that you don't need the Mudblood."

Furious, Harry opened his mouth to utter a spell when Hermione suddenly reached out and shoved his wand away. Harry blinked in surprise and Draco took the moment to snatch his own wand out of his pocket.

"No, Harry!" Hermione said shrilly, "Don't listen to him, he's only trying to provoke you! His words are meaningless unless you let them get to you. _Forget_ what he said."

"You tell him, Mudblood," Draco muttered darkly.

Hermione closed her eyes in slight distress and was about to reply when out of nowhere, Ginny's fist shot out and punched Draco right in the nose. Draco stumbled back in shock, almost falling over the chair behind him. His wand fell to the floor and he grabbed his nose, which was bleeding freely. With his eyes watering in pain, Draco gave Ginny the ugliest look.

"Bloody _hell_, you stupid whore!" he yelled. "You broke my nose. You'll _pay_!"

"Oh, I don't care," Ginny responded airily, "that felt good!"

"Serves you right, Malfoy," Harry snarled as he shoved his wand back in his pocket. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

Ready to leave Draco on the floor, bleeding, he stopped suddenly at the look on Hermione's face. She was staring at Draco, who was still sneering at Ginny but growing paler by the minute. She then flicked her eyes to Harry, coming to a conclusion.

"Heal him, Harry," she said simply.

Harry's jaw fell open and Draco made an odd sputtering noise before coughing on some blood. Ginny's head was whipping around so fast to look at everyone, her neck looked ready to break.

"Are...are you...joking?" Harry gasped in shock.

"No," Hermione answered firmly, crossing her arms over her chest, "you _need_ to heal him. I know he was wrong about what he was saying but we'll never learn to trust each other if we don't start _helping_ each other. We need to start benefiting from each other's strengths. You, Harry, can Heal. Dumbledore said you have the powers of a natural Healer now. Put aside the differences with Mal...Draco for a few seconds, and _heal him_."

Harry continued to stare at Hermione as if he had never seen her before. Draco broke the silence and tried to crawl backwards on the floor. "I don't want him _touching_ me," he muttered.

"Oh, stop being a baby, Malfoy," Ginny snapped.

Draco looked up at her with an odd glint in his eyes and once more, Ginny found herself reduced to a speechless idiot. She could get lost in those gray...no...silver eyes of his. They continued to stare at one another until the connection was lost by Harry taking a step forward and clearing his throat.

"All right, Hermione, I'll heal him," he said softly.

He knelt on the floor in front of Draco and stared hard at him. Draco flinched under his gaze and pinched his nose harder.

"I thought I said I don't want you touching me," he said.

"Oh, I heard you," Harry replied, "but either you'll let me heal you or you can just let yourself continue to bleed all over those fancy clothes of yours."

Draco's mouth snapped shut at the comment but the glare never left his face. Harry seemed to be considering what to do at first until he reached forward and prised Draco's hand away from his nose.

"Hey!" Draco yelled. "OW!"

Harry ignored him and reached his hand forward once more, placing it gently on Draco's nose, his face etched in concentration. He closed his eyes and a look of pain crossed over his brow. Harry shuddered violently, willing his Healing powers to work. Ginny gasped in shock as a red glow emitted from Harry's hand and the glow spread into Draco's body. Draco started shaking as well and he let a funny squeak escape his lips. If the situation hadn't been so serious, everyone would've laughed.

Hermione put her hands over her mouth as Harry gave one last violent shudder and collapsed to the floor. She rushed over to him, afraid he was unconscious from his effort and cursing herself for making him heal Draco, when Harry coughed and blinked, looking a little bemused.

"Did it work?" he asked quietly.

Hermione turned quickly around to see that Ginny was leaning over Draco nervously, who had also collapsed fully to the floor. Reaching a tentative hand forward, Ginny shook Draco's shoulder until his eyes finally opened slowly. Looking almost as confused as Harry, he sat up quickly and lightly rubbed his nose.

"My God," he mumbled, "it actually _worked_."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean...I actually..._healed_ you?"

Draco muttered some more under his breath before saying, "Yeah...you...did."

The two stared at each other for a long time, unreadable looks on both of their faces. Hermione and Ginny waited with bated breath, expecting some sort of explosion to occur from Draco with a full-blown argument following. Finally, Draco mumbled one word, but it was so quiet no one caught it.

"What?" Harry asked. "What did you say?"

"I said, "thanks," Draco snapped, quickly going back to his moody self, "and don't make me say it again."

He stood up, went into his room and came out a few seconds later wearing a different and clean sweater. Without a backward glance, he swept out of the room, leaving behind a disgruntled group.

"Well, that went well," Harry said sarcastically as the two girls helped him stand on shaky legs.

But they didn't know that their one act of kindness had caused a crack in Draco's icy heart and deep below the surface, a small change had started.

* * *

"Occlumency," Professor Snape began in a slow voice a few hours later, "is a very difficult practice to learn and even more difficult to perform properly. I expect each of you to work _extremely_ hard at this rare branch of magic and to practice it _each night_ before you go to bed. I will _know_ if you haven't." He gave Harry a very nasty look as he said this.

"Out of the four of you, Potter here is the only one familiar with the training of Occlumency but, I daresay, he is not much better than the rest of you."

Harry flushed as Draco openly laughed. "Well, at least we know your incompetence is all around," he chuckled.

"Shut _up_, Mister Malfoy," Snape snapped, "I am in no mood. At the moment, you are in no higher standard to me than the rest here."

Draco turned pink and muttered incoherently. Harry smirked and then winked at Hermione, who grinned back. Ginny shook her head in amusement but continued to watch Draco out of the corner of her eye. If anything, that statement had been oddly _mild_ compared to his more recent, biting comments. Ginny wondered if maybe, just maybe, the episode in the West End Tower this morning had broken a little something in Draco. She could only hope.

"As I was saying," Snape continued, with a bitter tone in his voice, "Occlumency is very difficult. I will need _complete_ concentration from all of you. The handle on your emotions is very important. The Elemental powers you all possess are very handy in certain situations but also quite deadly if not used properly. If you all just let your emotions run wild through you, this castle would be burned to the ground, flooded, in a crater, and the forest up-rooted."

The Four Heirs gave him piercing looks at his implication but Snape had turned his back on them and was lifting a large stone basin out of the cabinet behind his desk. He placed it down and began extracting memories from his mind with his wand and placing them carefully in the silvery substance of the Pensieve. A few minutes later, he looked up and studied them carefully.

"Now, we shall get started. I will start with Mister Potter because he has experience with this already, though it be little. Get up, Potter," Snape commanded.

The four stood up and Harry stepped forward as Snape flicked his wand and their desks flew to the back of the dungeon-like classroom.

"Wand out, Potter!" he barked, holding his own wand up.

Harry reluctantly slipped his wand into his hand and gave Snape a bored look. His teacher's black eyes bore into him as the lecture went on.

"Now, the three of you, watch closely. I'm going to perform Legilimency on Potter here, which is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person. The only way any of you will learn to put a block up against external penetration and emotions is if you learn by having your mind invaded and _then_ being taught to put a shield up in your mind. You must learn to shield yourself against my penetration. Emptying your mind of all thoughts and feelings is the first key. So, Potter, empty you mind." Snape smirked, remembering his previous lessons with Harry.

Harry quickly closed his eyes and tried to get rid of all his emotions. But a small voice in the back of his head kept saying over and over, "_You're going to fail again!_" Irritated, he opened his mouth to stop Snape but before he could, the incantation was shouted.

"_Legilimens_!"

Harry stumbled and memories passed before his eyes. He was ten, and a giant snake was slithering out of the reptile house at the zoo...he was eleven, watching a Rememberall arc through the air as he chased after it on his broom...he was watching Sirius escape on Buckbeak...Cedric Diggory lay dead on the ground in the graveyard...Sirius was falling through the black veil...Hermione was inches from his face on top of the Astronomy Tower...

Harry gritted his teeth painfully and shouted, "_Protego_!"

The Shield Charm activated and the spell rebounded toward Snape, who ducked it just it time. The spell hit the wall and vanished. Harry bent over, breathing hard as Snape glowered at him.

"Not good enough, Potter! You need to work harder. The only good thing I can say is at least you were able to successfully take the spell off yourself!"

"Professor," Hermione said timidly, "I think you're being---"

"Miss Granger, I have _no_ patience for your petty comments right now," Snape snapped. "You're next."

His foul mood increasing, he went back to the Pensieve and started extracting more memories. "Get out of my sight, Potter. By tomorrow, I expect you to have learned how to empty your mind. Miss Granger, if you _please_."

Harry gave Snape a filthy look but moved out of the way as Hermione stepped forward, trembling slightly.

"Good luck, Herm," Ginny whispered off to her right. Too numb to acknowledge her, Hermione stared intently at the wall.

She was book smart, she was logical, and she was studious, but when it came to the inner workings of the mind and emotions, Hermione wasn't so sure. Yes, she had read fully on Occlumency since she learned she would be practicing it, but she was no closer to understanding the complex art. It was as difficult and almost as far-fetched as Divination, with an ancient history behind it. Not many wizards could manage it and Harry was proving his abilities as a wizard by accomplishing it just a little. Hermione felt a shred of doubt creep into her mind, and she hated it.

"All right, I hope you were paying attention, Miss Granger," Snape said sarcastically. He raised his wand dramatically as Hermione desperately tried to empty her mind.

"_Legilimens_!"

Putting up no resistance, the memories flashed before her eyes. She was eight and was being taunted mercilessly by neighborhood bullies until she ran away in tears...she was ten, clutching desperately onto her books at school as she was tripped in the hallway...she was receiving her letter from Hogwarts...a troll was looming before her in the girl's bathroom...she was giving Harry a kiss on the cheek after fourth year...she was reading a letter about her parents' deaths...

"NO!" she screamed, falling to her knees, scraping them on the rough stone floor.

"Get up, you silly girl, get up," Snape yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm and wrenching her to her feet. She swayed dangerously, tears in her eyes, and stared at Snape in bewilderment.

"What...what..." she started.

"You let me into you mind!" he said in exasperation, "I said, _EMPTY IT_! Must I keep repeating myself! You and Potter both need to work. You shall never defeat the Dark Lord properly if you carry on like this! Out of the way!"

He shoved Hermione to the side and called Ginny forward. Hermione moved over to Harry and slumped wearily against him. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to comfort her.

"Shhh...don't worry, it'll be ok. It takes practice, trust me. I've been doing this for a year and I'm horrible at it. You'll get it eventually." He placed a kiss on her temple.

"I can't, Harry," she mumbled, clutching his shirt tightly in her fingers, "it was _awful_. I was re-living so many bad memories." She shuddered. "And I have to do _extra_ hours of this."

Hermione watched Snape go through the same routine with Ginny and Draco, both of them failing miserably at fighting off Snape. To think she had to do this two times in a row tomorrow. She loved learning, but with Snape, she dreaded it.

Snape was howling mad now. "Incompetent _fools_! The Four Heirs? You four? I don't believe it! As much as this hurts to say this, Potter was the best out of you four, the only one to rebound my spell! You are all _incompetent_! Get out of here, I don't want to see you again until tomorrow morning."

Snape turned away from them, seething in anger as he busied himself with the Pensieve. Thoroughly defeated, the four slunk away from his classroom, but not before Snape called out one last time.

"Eight o'clock sharp tomorrow, Miss Granger," he reminded her in a monotone voice.

Hermione shivered again and positively ran from the room.

Relatively calmed down, now that she was in the presence of a teacher she liked, Hermione listened attentively to Professor McGonagall talk about Animagi.

"Animagus training is extremely difficult," she was saying.

_Why does every teacher say that?_ Draco thought in annoyance before he was forced back into reality.

"Not every person is meant to be an Animagus for several reasons. Many just do not wish to even try, for it is tedious work and takes a lot of patience, and then the paperwork with the Ministry is astounding. Others are truly not _meant_ to transform into animals, for their bodies can not handle it. Still others, they just believe it to be pointless." She waved her hand slightly. "It can be _very_ beneficial though, especially for you four, for we are not requiring you to be registered as of yet." She paused and looked at them sternly.

"Just because you all have the ability to transform doesn't mean you should slack off. Take this training just as seriously as your others. It may not be as exciting at first, but eventually you will be able to transform. For now, I will teach you the basics of Animagi. I know all four of you will be transforming into _magical_ creatures, which is unheard of, but then again, you _are_ the Heirs."

Professor McGonagall stood up and went to her desk, pulling out a sheaf of parchment. "All right, parchment and ink out! You will take notes whenever you feel it necessary and then copy down the homework."

Loud groans emitted from the four and Professor McGonagall scowled. "I want no complaining. This is important! Now, the first thing required of Animagus training is that you think about all of the different qualities you possess, every single one of them, strengths _and_ weaknesses, and from those qualities, you come up with one important piece of information. Which animal is most like you? You have your book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_. Use that as reference and then I want you, for your homework tonight, to write out on two sheets of parchment, your different qualities, which animal you believe to be like you, and how and why you came up with this conclusion."

"Professor," Ginny questioned, "are we to be graded on these?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, the training at Illustris is not for grades. Though you will be marked for everything, it is not like Hogwarts. The marks are merely for us to help you to improve. Now, start working."

The four bent over their books and started flipping through the pages. Harry found himself unconsciously going to the "P's" and he was left staring at a full-color picture of a majestic bird, with feathers of gold, and red flames beneath it. The bird opened its beak and the notes of a beautiful yet eerie song floated along the page.

"_Strong and beautiful. Tears of healing powers. Loyal, brave, and trustworthy. A firm companion for life_," the pages of the book read.

"Phoenix," Harry breathed.

As soon as Hermione was finished with her lunch, Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her from the hall and outside.

"Harry! What are you doing?" she asked, as they came to a halt by the forest. "What's wrong? You're been acting strange since McGonagall's class."

Her brown eyes watched him questioningly as Harry looked deeply into the forest.

"I know what I'm suppose to transform into, Hermione," he said quietly.

She gasped. "You do? Goodness, _I_ haven't even figured it out yet, how did you?"

"Its sorta like I always knew," Harry continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I flipped to that page and there it was, slapping me in the face. Its obvious, I think."

He finally looked at Hermione, who was puzzled by his coded words. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"A Phoenix, Hermione. I'm to turn into a Phoenix!" he exclaimed. "Isn't it _obvious_? Tears of healing powers...I'm a Healer. A bird, it can fly...my Element is Air. Brave, loyal, lifelong friend...all things I've been called. Re-born again and again...look at all the times I've defeated Voldemort, it's like having a few lives. I'm a Phoenix," he finished.

Hermione gaped at him. "Yes," she breathed, "yes, it's the only magical creature that's anything like you, that has to be right. Oh, Harry! A _Phoenix_! Wow!"

Hermione was smiling now and gave Harry a huge hug, which he gladly returned. Hermione pulled back and looked into his green eyes before bringing him down for a kiss. At first, the kiss was very gentle but it soon became more fierce, both of them trying to bring the other as close as possible, wanting to feel every inch of each other. As the heat began to rise between them and their hands started to roam, they were broken apart by a voice.

"Ugh...I did _not_ want to see that," Draco said in absolute disgust.

Harry and Hermione jumped apart, breathing hard and very flushed. Straightening his robes, Harry quickly responded, "Well, then don't watch, Malfoy."

Draco glowered. "I was sent to get you two by Moody. You're both late for physical training. Why he didn't send Red..." he trailed off.

A smirk then lit up his pale face. "So, Potter, figure out yet your transformation? I knew _ages_ ago," he said with an air of someone wanting to brag.

"Sure you did," Hermione muttered, still annoyed about being caught by Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I do know."

"And?" Draco persisted.

"What's it matter to you?" Harry said with a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Oh, come on, Potter. You're the one always talking about _trust_ and _getting along_. I'll find out eventually, so just say it." Draco crossed his arms and waited.

Harry considered for a second before responding. "Phoenix," he mumbled.

Draco looked slightly surprised. "Really? Interesting...though I don't know where "scar-headed coward" fits in with a Phoenix," he said with an evil grin.

Harry scowled and made to step toward Draco but Hermione grabbed his arm. "No, Harry, don't do that again."

"What are you then?" Harry spat, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Dragon," Draco said calmly.

"Dragon?" Hermione repeated with confusion.

"Yeah. Large, breathes fire, walks on the ground, sometimes flies. Don't _tell_ me you don't know what a dragon is, Granger." Amusement and sarcasm dripping from Draco's voice.

"Oh, _really_!" Hermione said, obviously angry now.

"What makes you think you're a dragon?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you that stupid, Potter? What do you think my _name_ means? Besides, my Element is Earth and dragons are always associated with Earth. If you're a Phoenix, I'm definitely a dragon."

He took a few steps toward Harry, who firmly stood his ground. "But you better watch your step, Potter," Draco whispered, "I don't care if you healed me or not. I could take you down in _many_ ways. One wrong move and, Phoenix or not, I'll have you running."

And he turned on his heel and stalked off. Harry glared at his retreating back as Hermione grabbed his arm again to prevent him from going after Draco.

"Like _he_ can intimidate _me_. I swear, Hermione, I'm beginning to doubt the Prophecy and the Founders choices. There is no _way_ I'll ever get along with that bloody bastard!" Harry shook her arm off and followed in Draco's wake.

Hermione watched him go, the same doubts filling her own mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you oh so much for the amount of reviews! I'm so flattered that so many of you are enjoying this story, so thank you:) I hope you liked the new chapter and where I'm going with the story. There's more training to come in the next chapter! Please leave a review and I will try to update again soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	16. The Gift of Slytherin

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Sixteen - The Gift of Slytherin

When Harry and Hermione entered the training area, the first thing they noticed was how much the blank, dirt-filled arena had changed. Moody was standing in the middle, talking with Ginny. He was standing on a very large blue mat that covered almost the entire area. On the wall to their right, swords and knives of every kind covered the metallic surface. The left wall was covered entirely with a mirror. Opposite the entrance, where the blue mat ended, was a bunch of equipment of what Muggles would call "work-out materials." Lots of weights and benches.

As they stepped further in, still gaping, Moody noticed them. "Well, glad to see you two decided to join us," he growled. "Don't be late next time or I won't be so nice and I'll just let you skip this training. Not very wise to miss it though."

Harry and Hermione flushed and quickly took seats on the blue mat like Ginny and Draco had done. Draco smirked at them as usual while Ginny simply winked knowingly.

"Now that you're all here," Mad-Eye continued, "I'll explain to you what this training is all about. Everything here is meant for _physical_ combat. No wands or any use of magic are necessary here. Do not think learning this is useless, it is part of Auror training and if a student does not pass this area, they fail the entire course of becoming an Auror. Strength and knowing the physical ways of battle are very important to successfully winning or at least fighting for a long time. The training here will consist of a series of things. First, I will be building up your stamina, hence the weights." Moody pointed a gnarled finger to his right.

"Then we will move to one-on-one fighting, where I will teach you different fighting moves and ways to survive in battle. I would do some of the fighting with you, but because of my leg that is quite impossible." For a second, Mad-Eye looked a little distressed about this but then he went on.

"After that, I will teach you the more difficult practices of sword and knife fighting. Once you learn that, I'm going to insist that each of you carry a knife on yourselves at all times, for they can become _quite_ useful in close combat if you should lose your wands. The mirror is for the purpose of watching yourselves and improving your techniques. Now, any questions?" He paused and glared at them all. The Four Heirs remained quiet though, seeming very intrigued and eager about this form of training.

"Very well." Moody said slowly, leaning himself off of his staff and turning away from them. "Follow me."

They stood obediently and let Mad-Eye's _clunk clunk_ lead them. Draco was having a hard time containing his glee and keeping his face expressionless. Maybe he would _finally_ be able to beat Potter at something. He glanced over at Harry's smaller, athletic frame and smirked. _Oh, I'll definitely be able to beat him_, he thought.

He then moved his eyes over to the petite redhead next to him and a strange thought filtered into his brain. _Maybe I can prove myself to her...ughh...where the _bloody hell _did that come from?_ Shaking his head angrily, he stared grumpily at Moody, his happiness evaporating almost instantly.

"All right, you two," Mad-Eye said, pointing to Harry and Draco, "have probably already built up some muscle from Quidditch but that doesn't mean I'm not going to work you just as hard as the ladies. I'm going to be tough about this. Strength and _CONSTANT VIGILANCE_!" he shouted his famous phrase, the four jumping.

"And," he rounded on Hermione and Ginny, "just because you are women doesn't mean I'll be lenient on you two. You'll have to prove yourselves to me by handling everything I throw you. Is that understood?"

Ginny held her chin up high. "We understand. We won't let you down."

"Good," he growled in reply. "Now, off you get, start working. I'll be walking around to help you on your form and make sure you do enough to help yourselves but _not_ strain yourselves. Oh, and yes, I forgot." Moody pulled his wand out and flicked it over the four. Their clothes quickly changed into all of them wearing shorts, with the girls in tank tops and the boys in T-shirts. "More appropriate clothing," he muttered.

Soon, the Four Heirs were hard at work, Mad-Eye having Ginny and Hermione do push-ups and sit-ups, Harry and Draco being forced to grab some of the weights and use them. Moody circled them the entire time, barking out comments.

"Your form is off, Miss Granger," he snapped as she was doing a push-up, "back _straight_, stop arcing it!"

Draco snorted but Mad-Eye turned to glare at him. "You just pay attention to _your_ technique, Malfoy, or I'll go after you as well."

Draco fell silent but the ugly look never left his eyes. After a half hour, Moody had the two pairs switch, the girls now with the weights and the boys doing push-ups. Harry found himself getting worn out, his shirt sticking to his body with sweat and his hair clinging to his forehead. He wiped his face off, shoving his glasses back up his nose, which kept sliding further and further downward. To his satisfaction, Draco didn't look much better. The other boy was clearly exhausted and kept taking gasping breaths.

With fifteen minutes left to go in the class, Mad-Eye called out to them to stop.

"All right, that's enough for today. We will continue with this tomorrow."

The four stood up, panting and dripping with sweat, completely burned out. This was definitely the most draining lesson so far. How on earth would they survive the Dark Magic training that came next? Harry didn't even want to think about that yet.

"It'll get easier the more you practice," Mad-Eye said softly. "Here, you would probably enjoy this." He flicked his wand and four very tall glasses of ice cold water appeared standing on a small table. The Heirs jumped at them and quickly gulped them down.

"Ah, not too fast, that could do more harm then good," Mad-Eye warned. "And let me clean you up a bit. _Scourgify_!"

Immediately, their clothes cleaned up and their skin felt much dryer and more refreshed. Hermione set her glass down, empty.

"Much better," she said with a smile, though she still looked tired, no spell could take that away. "Thank you, Professor."

"Fine, and here." Once more, he flicked his wand and their normal clothes reappeared on them. "You won't be needing the other clothing for the next class. I won't be joining you there today either. Once you reach the Unforgivables, I'll step in to help Remus."

An odd silence descended upon all of them. "We're...we're going to be learning the Unforgivables, Professor?" Ginny whispered, sounding terrified.

Moody gave her a surprised look. "Why yes. They are banned by the Ministry and at any other point Dumbledore would not want you actually using them, but they will be quite necessary now, especially against Death Eaters. You got along all right in the Department of Mysteries without using them but there comes a time when "stupefy" and "petrificus totalus" just don't cut it. And I assure you, you will feel enough anger against Lord Voldemort to be able to use them properly."

Ginny shivered at the name but the other three seemed unfazed. Draco had a hungry look in his eyes, Hermione seemed apprehensive, and Harry's face was unreadable, though he didn't look particularly pleased with the news.

"Now, go, before you are late for Professor Lupin." And he shooed them out of the area, shutting the door behind them.

The group walked in silence to the other training area, wondering if they would have any strength left for their last lesson of the day. Hermione looked dead on her feet and Harry had to wrap his arms around her to hold her up. She smiled gratefully at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ginny stumbled slightly in her own tiredness and bumped into Draco. He grabbed her shoulders and snarled, "Watch it, Red."

But Ginny noticed that his hands lingered on her shoulders longer than usual and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

They rounded the east corner of the castle and the grassy field came into view. Remus Lupin was standing, waiting patiently for them, and he smiled broadly and strode over to them.

"Well, you four are certainly quite a sight," Remus said with amusement, as they came more clearly into view.

"We just came from Moody," Harry replied.

"Ah, yes, I knew he would work you four hard, he always works his students hard." His blue eyes twinkled and he led them forward. "I'll try not to be so hard at the moment, though I do expect a little work from you. I thought we would start with some minor dueling at the moment. I want to see how much the four of you know. I was only your teacher for one year and I mainly dealt with magical creatures instead of spells. I was informed you took some dueling lessons in your second year but...ahh...well...from not as competent a teacher."

Draco sniggered as he remembered Gilderoy Lockhart, the dense DADA teacher they had been all forced to endure four years earlier. _Weasel King's one shining moment_, he thought, _he erased that idiot's memory._ He chuckled lightly and continued to listen to Lupin, though reluctantly.

Professor Lupin halted in front of the grassy hill and turned to his students. "This is where," he indicated the hill, "you will be dueling. As you know, this training is meant to teach you Defensive and Offensive Dark Magic spells, curses, and hexes. This is probably one of your more important classes so I expect you to pay attention quite well. As I said before, I merely want to see your skills up to this point so, Harry and Draco, if you please."

He ushered the two forward and they clambered up the hill, facing each other. Draco sneered at Harry, who stared back steadily, not wavering in his own challenging look. It was just like those years before in second year, when Snape had forced the two to be partners and then square off in front of the rest of the students. It was then that Draco had pulled his trick of making a snake appear in front of Harry, who had then found out he was a Parselmouth. Harry felt an odd sensation of wanting to pull the same stunt on his enemy and he wondered if he could get away with it.

"All right," Lupin began, "wands out and ready. Get in your stance."

Harry and Draco both shifted and got into a fighting stance, their eyes never leaving each other.

"NOW!" Lupin shouted as Hermione covered her face in her hands, afraid to look.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted.

"_Impedimenta_!" Draco shouted at the same time.

Draco quickly ducked to the ground to avoid Harry's spell as Harry shouted, "_Protego_!" easily deflecting Draco's spell and rebounding it back.

Draco had stood back up by them and was taken by surprise as the spell hit him square in the chest and he was knocked back off his feet, his wand flying out of his hand and landing in the grass at Ginny's feet. Draco sat up in fury, blonde hair falling in his face. Harry shot him a triumphant smirk.

"Damn you, Potter!" he shouted.

"Now, Mister Malfoy," Lupin said calmly, "he won that fair and square. I suggest you start paying more attention. That was a very simple and effective defensive move Harry demonstrated."

Draco glared at Professor Lupin, completely abashed. "Yes, _Professor_."

Ginny held his wand out to him as he stood up and he snatched it out of her hand, looking even angrier. "All right, Potter," he spat, "you wanna play dirty, I'll play right along."

"Glad to see you caught on," Harry responded with a nasty chuckle.

The two readied themselves again. Hermione dug her fingernails in her cheeks again as Ginny started biting her lip, looking back and forth between the two boys, not knowing who she wanted to win the duel.

"Ready?" Lupin asked. "GO!"

Something flashed in Harry's eyes before he shouted his curse. "_Serpensortia_!"

Draco yelled out, "_Tarantallegra_!"

Once again, Harry deflected his spell with a Shield Charm, the curse deflecting to the castle and vanishing into the stone walls. But Draco paid no attention. He was staring in horror at the large snake that was slithering its way toward him, hissing ominously.

Harry smirked a little and hissed in Parseltongue, "Just scare him a little."

The snake moved closer to Draco, who was backing up in confusion. Just as Lupin leapt forward to get rid of the snake, Draco shouted out, "Get away from me!"

The words that left Draco's mouth weren't in English though. He hissed at the snake, which immediately backed off and curled itself up harmlessly in the middle of the grassy hill, flicking its tongue.

Harry froze in shock, staring at Draco with wide eyes. Ginny gasped and gripped Hermione's arm painfully, whose own jaw had fallen open. Professor Lupin went oddly still for a second before muttering a spell and the snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He lowered his wand and stared at Draco, who looked even more confused.

"What did I just say?" he asked.

Harry took a step forward and said quietly, "You spoke Parseltongue."

Draco's eyes went strangely wide. "But...but...how is that possible? You and Voldemort are the only two Parselmouths in existence right now."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know."

"The Heir of Slytherin," Hermione whispered, understanding.

"Yes, Hermione," Lupin finally spoke, nodding. "You, Draco, are the Heir of Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin was a well-known Parselmouth. It is only natural that he would have passed this rare and unique gift on to you. Voldemort, the _true_, blood heir of Slytherin, possess it as well, as does Harry, who acquired some of Voldemort's powers fifteen years ago. But to you, Slytherin passed on his gift willingly. You should feel honored."

Draco looked away and swallowed nervously. "I don't want it. Its not exactly a gift to be proud of. All dark wizards are associated with it."

"I'm a Parselmouth," Harry muttered, "and I'm not exactly dark."

This time, when Harry's and Draco's eyes met, it was not a look of hatred they shared, but a look of understanding. For the second time that day, Draco appreciated Harry, the only person who could really understand him right now. They now had something in common; they could both talk to snakes.

"Ok," Lupin said, breaking their brief connection, "that's enough for you two today. Hermione, Ginny, you're up."

Harry and Draco scrambled off the hill and the two girls took their places. Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze as she passed him and he smiled at her appreciatively. He seated himself on the grass as Lupin began giving them instructions. Draco stood a little ways away from him, as if considering something.

"Potter!" he whispered, moving forward. "Potter!"

"_What_?" Harry said, distracted as the two girls hollered curses at one another.

"Train me," Draco said quietly and strained, as if the words hurt to say.

"What?" Harry repeated, his head whipping around to look at Draco and his eyes filled with bewilderment.

"Are you deaf, Potter?" Draco snapped. "I said 'train me.'"

"Parseltongue?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, I want you to teach me German," Draco replied sarcastically. "Of course I want you to teach me Parseltongue."

Harry shook his head slightly. "It can't be taught, Malfoy, its just sorta there. It only works for me if I'm looking at a real snake. There's nothing to be taught, you'll be able to speak it when the time comes."

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Look, I don't care, ok? I need to know more about it and you're the only other Parseltongue I know, except for Voldemort, and I'm not going to go frolicking to him for lessons, am I? I just...want to be able to talk to someone who experiences it as well." He hung his head slightly and didn't dare look Harry in the eyes.

Harry's jaw had fallen open and he was gaping at Draco. Draco Malfoy was asking him for lessons? He was asking to be around his hated enemy even _more_?

"All right, Malfoy," he said, shrugging, "I'll do what I can, though I can't exactly promise anything."

And for the first time in his life, Harry saw Draco smile. "Thanks, Potter, I owe you."

_Well, this is going to be interesting_, Harry thought in amusement as he watched Draco stand up and walk away from him.

He watched the duel between Hermione and Ginny a few minutes longer. Hermione was obviously winning, years of knowledge about spells and curses from reading all those books was a big help, but Ginny wasn't doing too awful either, finding a way to block many of Hermione's hexes and only getting hit by a few. She had even managed to get Hermione with a couple of her own. Harry felt very proud of both of them as Lupin stopped their duel and ended the class for the day.

"Good job, love," Harry said as Hermione came toward him. He gave her a quick kiss and they both grabbed their bags.

"Same to you, Gin. You were great." Harry gave her a hug.

"Aw, Harry, you always know how to make a girl blush," she giggled playfully, batting her eyes dramatically, obviously teasing him.

Harry turned slightly red and coughed. "Ah, well...you know me." He flashed her a lopsided grin.

Ginny laughed in amusement. "See you at dinner, Harry, Herm." She paused. "See you, Draco."

Draco's head snapped up and he stared after her in wonderment, noticing how the sunlight reflected off her red hair. He shook his head and followed after her, not even acknowledging Harry and Hermione.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and nudged his shoulder. "What were you two talking about? I noticed that during one of the breaks Gin and I had in our duel."

Harry sighed deeply. "He asked me to help him learn Parseltongue and he wants to know my own experiences with it."

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned Harry to face her, her eyes shining with delight. He looked at her in confusion. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, Harry, don't you see? This is _wonderful_! Malfoy wants you to help, with something you _both_ have in common."

She waved her hand impatiently when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"I know what you're going to say. It doesn't matter that you can't exactly _teach_ Parseltongue to him. What matters is he went to _you_ for _help_. Its the first step in the four of us really bonding and _trusting_ each other. " Hermione looked absolutely ecstatic but Harry wasn't buying it.

"Hermione, I know you're happy about this, but I'm not going to buddy up with Malfoy just because he asked for my help. He's been my enemy for six years. Two acts of kindness today - one by me and the other by him - aren't going to erase that. Don't you understand _that_?"

Hermione shoulders drooped a little. "At least try, Harry," she whispered, "this is so important. We have to eventually become friends or we'll _never_ defeat V-Voldemort. I'm not asking you to forget the past, I'm not asking you to even become really great friends. All I'm asking of you is to at least _try_ to get along, in some way. We _have_ to trust each other."

Harry looked away from her pleading eyes and stared back behind the castle to the gently swaying forest. He wanted to try, but he didn't think he could do it. There was too much bad history between him and Malfoy. Could they really, ever get along?

Hermione's hand raised up and she gently turned Harry's face back to look at her, lightly stroking his cheek. She stared into his emerald eyes, they were such a beautiful color.

"Please try, for me," she said softly.

Harry leaned into her hand and then raised his own hand up, mimicking her actions and stroking her cheek.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he whispered.

Harry pulled her toward him and they shared a sweet and gentle kiss. As he pulled away, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her, tears filling her brown eyes.

"Hermione!" he said in surprise but hugging her back.

"I love you, Harry," she mumbled into his neck.

A thrill of joy ran through his body and he smiled, hugging her even tighter. She had said it before to him but it felt like the first time every time she said it. He never thought it would be possible to love someone so much, especially with the way he was raised by the Dursley's, but he knew what he felt for Hermione was love. She was everything to him.

"Promise me something," she continued, not letting her hold on him loosen.

"Anything," he responded.

"Don't ever leave me. Promise me that. Promise me you'll always be here for me. I don't think I could live without you." Hermione held back the sob wanting to escape her throat and a few tears splashed onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes in pain, not wanting to give Hermione false hope if his promise never came true. As much as the Prophecy of Merlin said, he still had the other Prophecy to worry about, the one about just him and Voldemort. What if _he_ was the one meant to die? Harry didn't want to promise anything that he wouldn't be able to fulfill. He frowned in concentration and worry and then opened his mouth, ready to tell Hermione there was no way he could promise something as big as what she requested.

Hermione pulled away from him sharply as his silence became longer. She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. Harry didn't want to meet her gaze but he couldn't look away. Their eyes were locked and Harry could see so many emotions swirling in her eyes, eyes that were in no way just a dull brown, but a mixture of every color of brown and gold the world had to offer. Hermione's eyes shined at him with tears and emotions. Emotions of pain, anger, hurt, but mostly love. Harry could feel the love she felt for him radiating from her and it hurt him horribly that there may come a time when he wouldn't be able to return that love.

"Harry, please," she begged, breaking into his thoughts, "promise me!"

Before he could stop himself, Harry uttered the last words he had planned on saying. "I promise."

Hermione hugged him again, pressing her body up against his. He ran a hand lightly through her brown curls and watched how the rays of the sun gleamed off of the brilliant blue water in the wide moat.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Harry shut his eyes at her words, feeling tears gathering in them. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want Hermione to see him like this, he didn't want her to see the emotions reflecting in his own eyes. But most of all, Harry didn't want Hermione to know that he might not be able to keep the promise that she was so desperately holding him to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about taking a while to update this story, I've been very very busy with school and work. Even though all of these chapters are already written, getting the time to change them into HTML format is hard. Don't be too upset with me! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as muc has the previous ones. Please leave a review and I'll try and post again soon. :)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	17. Light of the Red Moon

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Seventeen - Light of the Red Moon

Two weeks later, as November was drawing to a breezy close and a snowy December was just around the corner, Ron sat on the front steps of Hagrid's vacant cabin, reading the recent _Daily Prophet_. After scanning the front page article, he balled the paper up angrily and threw it into the small fire he had built. The fire crackled and the paper turned black and burst into a million pieces, making Ron smile with slight satisfaction.

Since that first article by Teresa Niffle about the Heirs, almost every single one afterward had been the same. The reporter was as fickle as her readers, jumping from one point of view to the next within paragraphs. At one moment, she supported the Heirs and Dumbledore but her tune changed half-way down the page and she was saying how much of a lie the whole situation was and cursing Dumbledore for being "a senile old fool that should retire promptly." Ron was beside himself with anger at her and wished he could pull one of Hermione's tricks and stick Ms. Niffle in a glass jar.

"Damn that Rita Skeeter wanna-be," he muttered, poking the dimming fire with a stick.

Shifting a little bit, Ron gazed toward the bright setting sun, watching as rays of gold, pink, and red stretched across the horizon. He sighed and looked at the ground, scuffing his trainers in the dirt. The two weeks that had passed since his friends had left for Illustris had been some of the most boring and slow weeks he had ever encountered. He waited anxiously for the day when Dumbledore would finally allow him to rejoin his friends. So far though, the old wizard had not brought it up again, even though the four students attended meetings in his office regularly.

The thing was, Ron felt completely useless at the moment and he felt very ignored as well. Not one letter had been written to him yet from his friends or from his sister. He hoped it meant they were just extremely busy and hadn't just forgotten about him.

As if to answer his thoughts, a snowy white owl flew down from the colorful sky and landed softly on the steps next to him, startling Ron out of his daydream.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Hedwig hooted a soft greeting and stuck her leg out, where three different letters had been attached. Feeling elated, Ron quickly untied the string around her leg, noticing immediately the neat handwriting of Hermione, the loopy scrawl of Harry, and the fine printing of Ginny.

"Thanks, girl," Ron said quietly, stroking her feathers. "Would you mind staying at Hogwarts overnight so I can bring you a reply to these in the morning?"

Hedwig gave a hoot of acknowledgment and stretched her wings before taking off to the owlery. Ron watched her slowly melt into the growing dusk before looking back to the letters and hurriedly opening up Harry's first.

_Ron,_

_Hey! How are you? Sorry that I wasn't able to write any sooner to you, all the Professors are working us _hard _over here. They're also real reluctant to let any of us write letters, they think we're going to give away where we are. Yeah, as if I want Voldemort _(Ron shuddered) _just waltzing in here.  
I hope everything at Hogwarts is going well. I really miss it there. Not that this place isn't great but its kinda boring with everything the four of us have to do. Not a lot of free time, you would be going crazy with all the homework.  
About the classes, they're really not that bad. I can't go into too much detail but I think I know what I am going to transform into and I'm getting really good at dueling. Its a lot better than that stuff Lockhart taught us way back in second year.  
Oh, and can you believe this? Malfoy is asking _me _to help_ him_! He acquired a...well...certain gift and apparently I'm the only one who can relate to him. Imagine me getting along with Malfoy? Hermione's all excited about it because she thinks that its the first step to all of us really trusting each other. I guess I agree but I have a hard time trusting Malfoy, he's seems a bit too fascinated with certain objects that are placed all over here.  
I really wish I could tell you more, I hate being all coded with my words. I hope you are doing well and I hope to maybe see you soon, you never know! Hermione and Ginny are doing great but I know they sent you their own letters so I won't say much about them. Oh yeah, and Snape sends his love, I bet you miss the old git, haha.  
Don't feel too left out, mate, you still got Luna for company! Oh, and one more thing, watch yourself, ok? I just have this odd feeling that something might happen. Stick close to the castle and try not to wander too much. Maybe I'm just paranoid but try and take my advice seriously. I'll feel better once our training is done and Voldemort is officially rid of.  
Hope to hear back from you!_

_Harry_

Ron set the letter aside, feeling confused. What did Harry mean, "try not to wander too much"? Was Harry being as paranoid as he said he might be or was something truly going to happen? Ron pondered this a few minutes longer, finally deciding on doing as Harry said and taking his words seriously. With his mind made up, Ron reached over and picked up the letter from Hermione, holding it closer to the fire since the sun was almost set and the moon was now rising, colored a blood red.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I miss you so much! Sounds strange coming from me, especially after all those rows we get into but I truly do miss you. This place isn't exactly "home" without you around. I think all of us could use some of your jokes, yes, even Malfoy. The four of us are starting to get a little uptight. The professors are really hard on us and its only two weeks into training! Usually I don't mind hard work and I thrive on homework but this is insane!  
The most intriguing part for me is the transformations. I'm almost positive I know what I am and I'm sure Harry told you he knows. McGonagall hasn't really let us do anything with it yet, only a lot of note taking, though she hinted at letting us practice in a few weeks. I've been reading so many books about it, you should see the library here! Its almost three times the size of Hogwarts' library! Oh, I can spend hours in there!  
I absolutely _loathe _Snape though. My lessons with him are horrible! He's so hard on me and he's not helping me at all. I'm not any better and even though I can block certain things, my gift still gets in the way. The only person I can't really feel is Harry, which is probably a good thing, I don't want him to think I'm prying into his thoughts.  
Oh! I bet Harry mentioned this but him and Malfoy may start getting along soon! I'm holding my breath and keeping my fingers crossed because it is just so important to everything! I really hope they can put aside their differences soon.  
I'm also a little concerned about something. Ginny's been getting very quiet lately. It may be nothing but when I asked her what was wrong she wouldn't tell me. Maybe she mentioned it to you in her letter. I don't want you to worry, I'm sure its nothing big but I've never seen her so withdrawn before. It may just be her lessons with Trelawney, I know I'd be withdrawn if I had to deal with lessons from that fraud almost every day. Why Dumbledore thinks she can help Ginny is beyond me.  
I should go now. I wish I could write more and I hope you understand my cryptic language. We can't say too much for fear of giving away our position and what we are exactly doing. If this were intercepted...I shudder to think of the consequences.  
Please write back, I miss you, Ron!_

_Love from,  
Hermione_

Ron laughed as he set aside Hermione's letter. Her obsession with books and libraries was interesting, though he himself could never fully understand it. _A library bigger than Hogwarts'?_ he thought. _They'll never get her out of there!_ He chuckled and then furrowed his brow. What exactly was wrong with Ginny? He hoped her unread letter to him would leave some clues to that mystery. He didn't want to worry yet until he had actually read the letter.

Ron undid the letter and started to read the small printing:

_Ron,_

_I feel absolutely exhausted right now but I had to write you a letter. I know you will feel ignored but the schedule here has been incredibly hectic. None of us hardly get a moments rest and I think we're ready to throttle each other. Not exactly a good way for us to bond, is it? I think we are getting better though. Harry and Hermione definitely trust each other and I know I trust them, the only person we have to worry about is Malfoy. Are we ever going to get along with him? There's so much bad history that involves him and he's not really trying to get us to like him. Except for asking Harry for some help with a certain issue, that's it. How are we ever going to defeat You-Know-Who and save the world if we don't all trust each other? And then there's this odd interest he has with these mirrors. I can't explain too much about them except they're evil, I think. He's always staring at them and muttering under his breath as he walks away. I hate to think he's planning something.  
I'm beginning to think maybe I should befriend him more. We've been awfully nasty to each other for a while now and I know you may not agree with me being around him, Ron, but I think I have to. I'm not very happy about it either but so many people are relying on us. I think Hermione has noticed I've become withdrawn. I've just been doing a lot of thinking. That, and my lessons with Trelawney are an absolute disaster. That old bat can't teach me anything. She's hardly a Seer so all of her lessons are pointless. I haven't be able to See one thing and I'm frustrated. All of this training seems to really be falling through. I'm beginning to doubt everything. Maybe we aren't meant to save the world. At the moment, none of us are proving ourselves. It may just be the pressure though, I'm not sure. We need something extraordinary to happen though, maybe that would help us. I just wish I knew what it could be though...  
Take care of yourself, Ron, and start crossing your fingers for us!_

_Love,  
Ginny_

Ron threw the letter on top of the others, suddenly feeling even more depressed. So the training wasn't going well and his sister was having doubts about the whole thing. He couldn't _believe_ she was even considering becoming friends with Malfoy. Ron was well aware of the trust factor and how it was the key to the Prophecy being fulfilled, but he had always hoped that maybe his friends might be able to get around it without getting involved with Ferret Boy. It seems his wishes would not come true though. And what the bloody hell did she mean by "mirrors"?

Ron then smiled mischievously. Ginny had said the four would need something "extraordinary" to happen to bring them closer together. He had a feeling Dumbledore's plan involving him and the three other students was not as foolish as he had originally thought. It might just be the thing to help unite the four destined "saviors of the world."

Ron grabbed the three letters, stuffed them back in their respective envelopes, and was about to stand, ready to head back into the castle, when a soft, dreamy voice floated toward him.

"Oh, hello, Ronald."

Ron stiffened and saw Luna Lovegood approaching him. He pretended not to hear her and busied himself with putting the fire out, keeping his back firmly toward her. She either didn't notice or didn't care, for she merely seated herself on the ground and stared at him with her large eyes. Luna's continued watchfulness and calm silence got to be so annoying Ron finally wheeled around to face her.

"Oh," he snapped, "I didn't see you there. What do you want?"

Luna turned her gaze away from the red moon, the sky growing darker and darker around it. She tilted her head and her blonde hair swept lazily off her shoulders. Ron gulped, trying to keep his face neutral. He could try and be angry as much as he wanted at Luna for coming between him and Lavender but, in all truth, he was _glad_ the Ravenclaw had been the end of the relationship. Since he had kissed Luna in the Room of Requirement, she was almost all he could think about. At first, Ron had been disgusted by this, _him_ falling for "Loony" Lovegood? But gradually, as he saw her more in the corridors and pondered on the kiss, he, very slowly, found himself falling for her. If anything, this made him slightly bitter and so naturally, he took his anger out on her.

"What do _I_ want?" she repeated softly. "The real question is, Ronald, what do _you_ want?"

Ron was taken aback by her question and stared at her in disbelief, his jaw hanging open.

"That look is quite unbecoming of you," she stated simply, pointing absentmindedly to his open mouth.

He snapped it shut and glared at her. "What do you mean, 'what do I want?'" he snorted. "I want you to leave me alone."

Luna turned her gaze again to the moon, which was now reflecting in the still lake. The color of red grew deeper, making the moon appear to be on fire. The sun was setting so brilliantly that all of its light was directing straight at the silver orb. The mesh of colors was extraordinary and rarely seen.

"How beautiful and odd," Luna whispered, more to herself than to Ron. "Silver and red, two completely different colors, one so fiery and one so calm. One bright and one subtle. Two opposite ends of the spectrum, yet somehow they co-exist, making for a truly spectacular sight among nature. It's funny how two opposites can so attract."

Ron was no longer looking at the moon though, and his piercing eyes were on Luna, whose large eyes were reflecting the moon. He had a feeling she was talking about more than the moon and how different the color combination was. Opposites truly could attract and for once, he found he couldn't agree with her more.

"You want to know what I want?" he said quietly, breaking the silence.

Luna turned and faced him, something unreadable glimmering in her eyes and yet she said nothing. She merely nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"I want," he paused and looked at Hogwarts, where lights were starting to glow in the windows, "I want to finally be understood, for someone to appreciate me more. I want to not be looked at as the younger brother to all the other Weasley's. I want to not be viewed as just the friend of Harry Potter. I want someone to really see me and take the time to know all of me."

Ron sighed and finally looked Luna straight in the eyes. "But I think, most of all, I want to finally find someone who is truly meant for me. I want to find my opposite."

Luna stood up and approached Ron. She put her finger under his chin and tilted his face up to look at her more closely. The dreamy exterior she so painstakingly put up around herself to hide the shy, vulnerable girl underneath, was starting to fade away under Ron's gaze and words.

Uncertainty filling her for one of the first times in her life, she bit her lip and said, "What are you trying to say, Ronald?"

Ron smiled nervously and then said simply, "I think, I want you."

There was a slight show of joy in Luna's face before Ron leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his. It was a very soft, sweet kiss, nothing like their quick, sudden kiss in the Room of Requirement. There was more behind this kiss and there were no barriers to stand before it. All of their obvious differences were pushed aside.

The two broke apart from their kiss and grinned shyly at each other. Ron rested his forehead lightly on Luna's, who closed her eyes and breathed in lightly.

"So, opposites attract, huh?" he said with a note of amusement in his voice. "A bit cliché, don't you think?"

"Oh," Luna replied airily, "I always believed in clichés."

"I bet you have," Ron muttered before leaning forward and kissing her again.

And the only witnesses to this second bond of trust and love, were the red moon high in the sky, and the wise old wizard, smiling knowingly from his study.

"Is it ready, Wormtail?" The evil voice of Lord Voldemort hissed menacingly.

Wormtail flinched but held the large vial out in his shaky hand. "Y..yes, My Lord. It is ready."

Voldemort snatched the vial and peered at it with his red eyes, checking the content for any flaws. Seeming satisfied, he thrust the vial back at Wormtail, who placed it carefully in his cloak.

"Good," Voldemort whispered, "very good. And you made sure the last ingredient was _correct_?"

Wormtail squeaked and then nodded vigorously. "Yes, My Lord! Your spy made sure it was correct. They sent it to Lucius with a note saying they were _positive_ and that nothing would go wrong."

Voldemort sneered in pleasure. "And you are quite sure the day is correct? The spy is sure that Dumbledore is gone that day?"

Wormtail simply nodded and Voldemort let an evil grin play on his features. "The plan is going _exactly_ the way I want it to! Everything is perfect. Very soon now, I shall hold the Prophecy of Merlin in my hands and I will know the Key to my destruction! Then, the Four Heirs will not be able to stop me. I shall bring about _their_ fall!"

He laughed loudly and Wormtail cowered to the floor. Voldemort glared at him and kicked his prone figure, making the balding man whimper and cringe even more.

"Get up, fool. You have work to do. Make sure the plan goes off _well_, I want no mistakes! Ah yes, and before you go, get the extra room ready for our honored _guest_. We do want him to be comfortable, I daresay!" Voldemort laughed again as Wormtail muttered, bowing to the floor and scurrying from the room to fulfill his orders.

Voldemort paid no attention though. His long, spider-like fingers traced the crude, ornate carvings on the desk and he smirked.

"Pity the poor fools who choose to fall in love. It is always their downfall."

Deep from within the woods, a lone werewolf echoed his sentiment with a mournful cry. It was calling to the full moon skimming the tops of the trees, the color a deep blood red.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the small delay with this chapter. Even though this story is almost finished, its hard to find time to post! Sorry! I hope you liked the chapter. Yay for Ron/Luna:) I'll try and get chapter 18 up soon. Please leave a review! I'm loving all of your wonderful comments!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	18. Predictions and Foretellings

**The Heirs Of Hogwarts **

Chapter Eighteen - Predictions and Foretellings

Ginny stared blankly into the swirling mist of the crystal ball before her, willing herself to see anything within its depths. The small clock on the wall, with its staccato _tick tick_, was getting more and more irritating and Ginny sighed for the millionth time, wishing that she was still snuggled deep in the warm covers of her bed. She knew she shouldn't feel alone though, her three companions were suffering through their own individual lessons at the same moment.

In the three weeks that she had been taking these lessons to improve and show her abilities as a Seer, Ginny hadn't Seen one bloody thing. The tea leaves had been an absolute disaster and all they had been to her were a mass of wet dredges. The palm reading was horrendous as well, Ginny having predicted her own death to be five days earlier. So now she had been studying the crystal ball for the past few days, hoping with everything she had that _finally_ she would be able to See _something_.

She started drumming her fingers noisily on the lace covered table top and her eyelids drooped, partly from fatigue and partly from the heavily perfumed odor of the small room. She was stuck in a classroom way at the top of the North Tower, which was a great many corridors and staircases away from her room. The room was very tiny and extremely cluttered, with different Seer objects strewn about among the many papers and books. Two small windows were the only way for light to filter through and Ginny could just barely see the sun rising up from the east.

So lost in her thoughts, Ginny practically toppled out of her spindly chair when a loud tutting noise was made from across the table. Tearing her eyes from the hypnotic swirling mist trapped in the ball, her gaze settled on the thin and eccentric woman who was currently pursing her lips in distaste. Professor Trelawney was the oddest person Ginny had ever met, and that was saying something, since she had met many strange people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all warned her about the Divination teacher and how picky she was with her students. Hermione had also said she was a complete fraud and not to listen to a word of her nonsense.

So far, Ginny had to agree with Hermione. Professor Trelawney was in no way a true Seer and except for those two prophecies she had made, she was utterly useless in the area. Ginny had not learned one thing from her and was ready to throw the towel in and give up on being a Seer. She obviously didn't possess the Gift like Dumbledore thought she did, or maybe it was just Trelawney was that bad of a teacher.

"Have you Seen anything yet, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked in a mystical voice.

Ginny frowned deeply and grumbled before answering. "No, are you sure this crystal ball isn't broken?"

Professor Trelawney gave her a very offended look and blinked her eyes repeatedly behind her large spectacles. "I assure you it is not _broken_, you are just not trying hard enough. Dumbledore says you have the Gift of a Seer, so show me that you have it."

Ginny glared icily at her and snapped, "Maybe if you truly _taught_ me, I would See something."

Professor Trelawney stood up so sharply her chair fell over. Ginny flinched a little but her hard stare never wavered.

"I will not be spoken to like that, _dear_," she whispered coldly. "When I return I expect you to have finally Seen something, anything. For goodness sake, do like every other student and make it up, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I have yet to meet another _true_ Seer."

With a loud huff, she marched from the room, slamming the door behind her. Ginny snorted and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, I got her out of the room. Without her hovering over me and her unending questions, I might be able to See something."

Ginny looked back at the crystal ball but it was like her brain was refusing to work. If anything, she felt even less and she had to keep shaking her head to stay awake. The fumes becoming sickening, Ginny stood up and shoved both of the windows open, cool morning air seeping in and making the room more breathable. Ginny stood by the window for a few more minutes, watching as a lovely golden glow was shimmering on the fluffy clouds in the sky. The early morning mist was starting fade away, leaving the grounds in a hazy light.

Shifting her eyes to the forest, Ginny saw that it stretched on endlessly, looking very inviting but also ominous. She squinted, noticing a very dark patch among the trees miles away, where no sunlight seemed to settle and a faint trail of smoke was rising. Confused and curious, Ginny felt the urge to explore the forest and find out its secrets. She remembered Dumbledore's words though; _it is not what it seems to be_. She _really_ needed to learn more about the forest.

Just as Ginny was ready to turn away and go back to her crystal ball gazing, though she used the term loosely, something along the edge of the forest caught her eye. Peering closer she saw there was something, or someone, moving down there. Ginny quickly crouched down, not wanting to be seen. The dark shape continued to move forward swiftly before stopping just short of the last row of trees. Holding her breath, Ginny watched as the figure moved once more and stepped into the faint sunlight.

It was a person, a tall, dark cloaked figure. The face was completely hidden beneath the hood they had pulled up. The light breeze rustled their cloak but still the person did not move. Finally, a wand was pulled out and a few seconds later, a pale purple light shot out of it but was immediately deflected a few feet in front of the person. Apparently satisfied with whatever that had meant, the person quickly tucked their wand away and turned sharply on their heel and disappeared once more into the dark depths of the woods.

Ginny let out a shaky breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She stood back up slowly and stared with wide eyes at the forest. _Who was that?_ she thought, feeling suddenly terrified. _Have we been discovered by...by...You-Know Who!_

The urge to go and tell Professor Dumbledore hit her suddenly and Ginny forced her feet to move and she started to dash to the door. She completely forgot about the table in front of her and knocked it over in her panic. The crystal ball hit the floor with a loud _thud_ and Ginny stumbled to her knees in front of it. The ball came to a spinning halt, the mist swirling faster and faster. Ginny's eyes were unwillingly drawn to it and she stared hard, concentrating.

The mist parted and Ginny felt as if she was watching a movie play out before her. An old, crumbling mansion standing amidst a black forest with a dark figure walking into it. Suddenly, the point of view switched and it was like she was seeing through the eyes of the stranger. They passed through dark, cob-web filled corridors with eerie shadows dancing on the walls. The stranger reached the end of the corridor and stopped at a door, reaching forward and pushing it open. Ginny bit back a scream when she saw what was on the other side of the door. A vile, red-eyed creature turned and gazed hungrily at the stranger.

"Well?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"I have found them," whispered the low, monotone voice of the stranger.

Voldemort let out a shrill laugh of delight and Ginny cringed. The scene disappeared in the white mist of the ball and quickly changed to a different time, a different place. She was staring at the grounds of Hogwarts, and it was nighttime. A tall figure was standing by the lake underneath the oak tree. Slowly, another person came into view. Ginny squinted, trying to recognize the people but the image was distorted. The tall figure turned and embraced the newcomer, who grabbed the hand of the other and slowly dragged him out of sight, toward the forest. Ginny blinked as the mist turned a blood red and she was suddenly looking at a pair of evil, snake-like eyes. They leered at her maliciously and she screamed in horror. At the same moment, in another room at Illustris, the Boy-Who-Lived shuddered violently and collapsed to the floor, clutching his scar in agony.

The door to the North Tower burst open and Professor Trelawney rushed in, looking very flustered. She froze at the sight of Ginny, cowering on the floor and shaking, and of the crystal ball, which was sitting on the floor quite innocently, the swirling mist gone.

"My goodness! What happened here, my dear? Why are you on the floor? Did you just scream?" Professor Trelawney asked all these questions hurriedly as she gently picked the crystal ball up and placed it on her desk.

She walked over to Ginny and pulled her up. Ginny swayed dangerously and Trelawney grabbed one of the toppled over chairs and pushed her into it.

"I saw...I saw," Ginny muttered, closing her eyes.

Professor Trelawney gave her a surprised look. "You _saw_? What did you see?"

"Man," Ginny mumbled, rubbing her forehead furiously, a pounding headache forming. "A man, in the forest. And then...a mansion...Dark Lord...was there."

Professor Trelawney's interested look turned to one of polite disbelief. "You saw...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Come, come, my dear. That is incredibly far-fetched. You are almost as bad as Mister Potter. The Dark Lord? When I said make up stories, I did not mean _that_."

Furious, Ginny jumped to her feet, the chair falling once more. "I SAW THE DARK LORD! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME! HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE, HE KNOWS THE FOUR HEIRS ARE AT ILLUSTRIS!"

Professor Trelawney took a step back in shock. Ginny was red in the face and breathing hard, her glare burning with hatred. A piece of paper on the desk burst into flames and Trelawney jumped in fright.

"He knows?" she whispered. "He can't possibly _know_. There are so many wards around this place..." She trailed off.

"Then ask Harry," Ginny fumed. "He could tell you, his scar always hurts when Voldemort _knows_ something."

Professor Trelawney flinched at the name but ignored the rest of the statement. "What else did you See?"

Feeling defeated, Ginny mumbled, "Hogwarts. There were two people. One dragged the other way, I couldn't see who they were though."

Professor Trelawney made a funny noise in her throat, suddenly noticing the small fire on her desk. With a quick wave of her wand, the fire disappeared and smoldering embers were left in its place.

"Well," she began, "Professor Dumbledore will need to hear about this. I will take you to him and we will find Mister Potter on the way, to see if you are right about him. Come along."

Feeling numb, Ginny followed her teacher out of the room, down the stairs, and away from the North Tower, her mind still reeling. She had actually _Seen_ something, something that was real. But Ginny was beginning to think that this Gift of hers was more of a curse.

She barely noticed as Madame Pomfrey rushed out of a corridor a few steps ahead, trying to get a much shaken Harry to walk. Professor Trelawney swept forward.

"Poppy," she said softly, "what is the matter?"

"Sibyll!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment," she sniffed. "What is wrong with Mister Potter?"

"I'm _fine_," Harry snapped, yanking his arm away from Madame Pomfrey and glaring at the two adults. "It's just a headache."

"That's a lie, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry spun around and stared at Ginny in shock. "What...what are you talking about?"

"I saw him, Harry. I saw V-Voldemort." She trembled, taking a step closer.

Harry put a hand to his scar, which was a vivid red, and he winced in pain. Realization dawned on his face and his eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh. My. God," he muttered, "he _knows_."

Ginny nodded wordlessly as Harry turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Where's Dumbledore? We _must_ speak to him now!"

"Mister Potter! Professor Dumbledore is at Hogwarts right now! You know he doesn't come to Illustris until Saturday."

"Then take us to Hogwarts," Harry said firmly. "Ginny, Malfoy, I, and Hermione, we all have to go. This is important!"

Eyeing him suspiciously, Madame Pomfrey finally nodded. "Very well, Mister Potter, you all will be Portkeyed to Hogwarts. Sibyll, please go and get Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Professor Trelawney nodded and walked away, her bangles clanking loudly. Madame Pomfrey turned back to the two students.

"All right, you two, follow me, we have to get a Portkey ready."

She marched down the hall, Ginny and Harry in her wake. Neither spoke, both too lost in their own thoughts. As they reached the entrance hall, Draco and Hermione appeared, both looking confused.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "what's wrong? Professor Trelawney sent us both here."

Draco snorted. "Did little Pothead have another scary vision? Did his scar hurt again?" He made his voice sound very child-like.

Harry growled and made a lunge at Draco, with only Hermione holding him back. Draco laughed and Ginny bit back a sarcastic remark.

"It wasn't Harry," she said through clenched teeth. "_I_ had the vision."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Seer abilities finally working? Are you finally making your existence useful?"

Ginny flushed and mumbled something incoherently. Hermione gave Draco a very dirty look as she continued to hold back an angry Harry.

Madame Pomfrey reappeared, having gone to find a Portkey, and she gave the group a very surprised look when she saw them.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, no, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione responded quickly. She then tilted her head toward the old glove the nurse had in her hand. "What's that for?"

"We're Portkeying you four to Hogwarts. Apparently, there is something of great importance that Mister Potter and Miss Weasley need to tell Professor Dumbledore immediately. This will take you directly to his study."

She paused and tapped the glove with her wand. "_Portus_," she muttered. The glove glowed blue and then she handed it to Harry.

"It will take you there in about a minute. Professor Dumbledore will send you back when you are finished."

Reluctantly, Draco walked forward and placed his finger on the glove with the others. A few seconds later, the tug behind his navel was felt and the four were spinning to Hogwarts. They landed hard on the ground and Ginny, having lost her balance, knocked Draco over and the two fell on top of each other. Finding a mass of red curls suddenly on his face, Draco made a disgusted noise and tried to push Ginny off of him. His hands grabbed her waist and an odd tingling feeling shot down his spine. He shivered and Ginny's head came up suddenly, their eyes locking. Draco found himself drowning in her brown eyes and he mentally slapped himself.

_She's a _Weasley he told himself furiously.

Ginny blushed under his intense gaze and quickly rolled off of him. Draco had to stifle a groan from the sudden loss of contact. Why did he find himself missing her warmth? He picked himself off the floor and came face to face with a very amused Harry and Hermione. He sneered at them and turned him back on them, facing Professor Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk.

The old wizard looked mildly surprised at the sudden intrusion into his office but he smiled gently at them.

"Well, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Harry became very serious and released Hermione's hand to step closer to Dumbledore. "Professor, my scar...it started burning again. Voldemort, he knows."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes vanished and he stared sharply at Harry. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny spoke up, finding her voice. "I...I had a vision, in the crystal ball. I saw...a stranger. He went to an old mansion and V-Voldemort was there. He said that he had found us. But that's not all." Ginny paused and then took a deep breath. "I saw this person myself, on the grounds. He came to the edge of the forest and then stopped. Then he took his wand out and shot a pale purple light out of it. It deflected and then he vanished back into the forest."

Dumbledore went slightly pale and stood up. "So, Tom knows, I was afraid of this. Though I didn't actually think he would discover Illustris, it was something I greatly feared. He will not be able to enter though, too many wards are placed all over that place. Even with his dark powers, it would take him months to remove them all. But he knows, and that is terrible enough. Just to be safe, I'll assign two teachers to patrol the grounds each night."

He glanced at the Four Heirs. "It was good of you to come and tell me, this is serious. Please do not worry too much though, concentrate on your training. I know you are all struggling but you are getting better. The ability of Miss Weasley to see in the crystal ball now is proof of that. Now, would you like to say hello to your friends before I send you back?"

Suddenly looking elated, the Four Heirs nodded vigorously. Ginny suddenly remembered something though.

"Wait, Professor, there was something else!" She then paused, remembering how vague the next vision had been and how silly it would sound, not knowing who the people were or what was really happening.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore said, looking interested.

"Oh," Ginny said softly, "it was nothing, never mind."

Dumbledore stared down at her, as if knowing she was lying, but Ginny averted her gaze. "Very well," he said softly. "Return to my office in an hour and I will have a Portkey ready to take you all back to Illustris."

The Four Heirs left Dumbledore's study and as soon as they were in the corridor in front of the gargoyle, Draco turned to Ginny.

"What are you hiding, Weasley?" he asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Never you mind," she retorted. "Go off to your Slytherin buddies. I think I'm going to enjoy this hour of freedom, not being in your presence."

Draco smirked. "You know you can't get enough of me."

Ginny coughed and desperately tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "Sod off, Malfoy," she hissed.

She stalked away, Harry and Hermione trailing after her. Draco snorted and went down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I can't wait to see Ron again," Hermione whispered excitedly to Harry.

Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I'll be glad to see him too, love."

The three reached the Entrance Hall and Ginny quickly pushed the doors that led outside open. Confused, Harry called out after her.

"Where you going, Gin? Don't you want to see Ron?"

"He's outside," she answered back simply.

They walked across the grounds toward the lake, reveling in the fact that they were back at their true home. As they approached the familiar oak tree, Hermione and Harry saw that Ginny was right, Ron was indeed outside. But he wasn't alone. Hermione's jaw dropped open in shock when she saw the blonde Ravenclaw resting in Ron's arms.

"Ron!" she shrieked.

Ron jumped and quickly let go of Luna. He turned his head sharply and his face first showed shock, then joy as he leapt up and raced toward his two best friends and his sister.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny! What are you doing here?" He grabbed Ginny in a tight hug, who laughed with delight.

"Decided to come visit you, mate," Harry said with a cheeky grin before giving Ron a hug.

Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Oh, I've missed you! Like I said, Illustris isn't home without you there."

Ron blushed as he pulled away from the brunette. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Luna standing a few feet away, twirling a strand of her hair absentmindedly around her finger. He smiled at her and quickly went and took her hand, leading her over.

"You guys, there's something you should know. Luna and I...well...we're together now." He smiled sheepishly.

Hermione shrieked again as Harry gave him a knowing wink. Ginny quickly hugged Luna, who was smiling vaguely.

"I'm so happy for you two," Ginny said, "I always thought you two would go well together."

Ron wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her close, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. "I just wish _I_ had realized it sooner. It practically took a blow to the head for me to realize."

Luna laughed dreamily. "He's quite serious."

Ron tore his eyes away from his girlfriend and gave the three Heirs before him a questioning look. "What are you _really_ doing here? I know you wouldn't forfeit a day of training just to visit me."

Ginny suddenly looked uncomfortable and she exchanged a quick glance with Hermione, who decided to speak for her.

"Ginny had a...vision. She was in her lesson with Trelawney and she saw something in the crystal ball. Voldemort knows where we are training."

Ron flinched at the name but shuddered even more when he heard all of the news. "Oh, that's really not good. How did he find out!"

"A spy," Harry said angrily. "Came right up to the grounds. He didn't _see_ the castle but he knew what was there and he went running back to Voldemort. I knew right away, my scar burned."

Ron's mouth was hanging open and Luna was looking at Ginny with interest.

"You actually saw this happen? Wow, your powers must now be really working."

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled, "really great."

Her eyes went to the Forbidden Forest, which reminded her so much of the forest surrounding Illustris. She then looked at the large oak tree not far from the small group, and suddenly the other vision flashed before her eyes. The two people, one pulling the other away. Her gaze fell on Ron and Luna, who were talking animatedly with Harry and Hermione, trying to catch up on as much as they could in the short hour.

As she stared at her brother and his girlfriend, something in her mind clicked. Two people, at night, one had red hair, the other had blonde hair, and only their faces were blurred.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered, the pieces to the puzzle falling together. "No, it can't be."

She locked her eyes on Luna. "Luna would never," she muttered, fear suddenly gripping her heart.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled suddenly, her heart racing, needing to tell him her other vision, needing to warn him.

Ron started at her sudden word. "Ginny, what...?"

She cut him off. "I need to..." But the words stuck in her mouth. A shot of pain ran through her skull and she clutched her head suddenly. She felt herself blacking out and she collapsed to her knees. She heard the yelling of her friends and somebody grabbed her shoulder. But as quickly as the pain came, it was gone and she looked up into the terrified eyes of her brother.

"Ginny!" he said anxiously.

Opening her mouth to respond, to tell him she was all right, a sudden flow of words came forth instead. The voice was not her own and her eyes rolled back and she began to shake.

"_The time has come. The Dark Lord is growing stronger and soon he will strike, officially beginning the Second War. Only four stand in his way and could be the ultimate end to his reign. But he wishes for them to be on his side, for they alone hold the Key to bring destruction to whatever side they oppose. Should they choose to go against him, the Dark Lord needs only one tool to know how to destroy them. It lies deep within the Ministry, protected and untouched. Only four have the power to remove it and one he will force to bring it to him. The Dark Lord waits for the perfect time with his plan already set. The time has come, the Dark Lord is restless. He shall take the one and hold the weapon in his hands..."_

Ginny gasped as the flow of words stopped. With another shuddering breath, she fainted right into Ron's arms. Ron easily picked her up and stared fearfully at her. Harry had gone very rigid, remembering all too well the other Prophecy that he had witnessed three years ago, that one coming true. Hermione was clutching his arm tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin. He removed her hand and quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Luna looked very shocked and said quietly, "What did that mean?"

Ron shook his head, looking pale and numb. "I don't know," he said softly. He looked up at Harry and Hermione, silently pleading for an answer.

Harry cleared his dry throat. "She'll need to see Madame Pomfrey. We...we have to go back to Illustris."

Ron nodded and started walking back to the castle, Ginny in his arms and Luna at his side. Hermione went to follow but Harry held her back.

"What did that _mean_? What did Ginny just foretell?" He truly looked scared.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, "I have no idea, I don't like it though. Voldemort wants someone...someone who can take...this tool. But who?"

Harry hung his head. "That's what I want to know."

And he gazed blankly at the lake, looking for an answer that he knew he wouldn't find, Hermione at his side, looking just as lost as he.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for all of you! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews that you leave me, I appreciate all of your comments so much and I am so glad that this story is liked so much. I'm always nervous every time I post a new chapter, and every time I look at them I think of the revisions that need to be done and such. If any of you are interested in knowing, once this story is completely finished, I will be doing a complete revision of it. I'm going to add scenes, delete some, change some POV's around and the like. I'll let you know when that happens.

In response to one reviewer's comment, they wanted an explanation for the red moon in the previous chapter. I never meant for the red moon to be a real significance to the plot of this story. It was meant to be symbolic, since the Ron/Luna ship is called the HMS Red Moon. The moon turning red also just foreshadows some of the death to come in the future, since I always associate a red moon with blood and sorrow. It was never meant to be a huge part of the story though so please do not be disappointed!

Thanks again for your reviews and please leave one again! I will try and update again soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	19. When Fire Meets Ice

**The Heirs of Hogwarts **

Chapter Nineteen - When Fire Meets Ice

Ginny sat motionless on the stone railing of the balcony on the West End Tower. The last rays of the setting sun were cast all over the grounds and she found herself momentarily blinded before the sun dipped below the horizon. Dusk now settled and Ginny felt her mood completely matched the grayness of the world. Since she and the other Heirs had returned to Illustris, the only thing that had been on her mind was the prophecy she had made at Hogwarts. It haunted her and she found herself saying the words over and over again in her head and trying to decipher their meaning.

"_...He shall take the one and hold the weapon in his hands..._" she whispered.

Who is "the one" and what is "the weapon?" That question had plagued her most and she often slipped into daydreams, frantically searching her brain for the answer. She felt like she should know, as if locked deep in a corner of her brain the answer was waiting. No matter what though, she came no closer to finding it and she was beyond frustrated.

Ginny shivered as a great gust of wind suddenly blew at her and she hugged her dark blue sweater closer around her body. Tomorrow would be the first day of December and Ginny had never felt a bleaker approach to the holidays. She was having a horrendous time in lessons, she was worried sick about Ron and the possibility of Luna betraying him, and she was finding herself head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

Yes, she had finally admitted to herself that she loved the bloody ferret. Despite how selfish and self-centered he was, despite that he hated her and called her every name in the book, despite what he did to her and her friends, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Ginny had always found herself oddly intrigued by Draco. The way he acted toward people had to be a mask to hide who he truly was. Ever since their strange meeting in the corridors of Hogwarts several months ago, when she had witnessed a sudden flood of emotions from him, she had watched him. The more she watched him, the more interested she had become. This interest slowly grew to more, a burning desire to find and know the _real_ Draco Malfoy.

But with this desire, Ginny realized something else. The feelings toward him were no longer innocent and carefree. She began to think of Draco more and more, her thoughts always leading to him. Suddenly, her stomach started to do little flip-flops at the thought or mention of him, and whenever she caught sight of him, she blushed furiously and her skin tingled. Ginny longed even more to know him but also to touch him, wanting to be near a person that seemed so forbidden and mysterious.

Ginny desperately tried to squash all of this though, knowing it would come to no good. Draco Malfoy despised her and by ever right, she should hate him too. But she didn't and there was no use in trying to ignore that fact anymore. Their heated arguments and subtle flirtations had made it even harder on the red-head and she had a feeling if he touched her once more she would internally combust.

A small, sparkling snowflake drifted down from the clouded sky above and landed on her nose. Ginny sighed deeply, feeling very much like that snowflake, alone and drifting to nowhere. Her life felt like a complicated mess, so many things happening at once. Nothing felt for sure and an empty pit settled in her stomach.

The coldness getting harder to bear, Ginny leapt off of the railing and onto the floor, stepping into the sheltering walls of the castle. Night continued to descend its curtain on the world and Ginny felt guilt wash over her. With all of her thoughts so consumed with Draco, she had barely thought about Ron and the danger he might be in. After she had passed out, Ginny had woken up at the Hospital Wing at Illustris, having never gotten her warning out to her brother. She had immediately sent him an owl, telling him to be careful, and she had talked to Dumbledore when he had made his weekly visit to the castle. Dumbledore had assured her he would watch out for Ron but, as Ginny had refused to mention Luna's name, there was not that much he could do.

Ginny didn't know why she had chosen not to blurt out Luna's name, she felt so sure it was her. Maybe it was because she was friends with Luna and didn't want the other girl to hate her. Maybe she wanted Ron to have some happiness in his life. Or maybe it was that, deep in her heart, Ginny truly did not believe Luna was capable of such an act. Luna could not be like that, could she? There was something more to the vision Ginny had had, but what was it? Where were all the answers to these endless questions?

Ginny buried her face in her hands, feeling utterly lost. Nothing in her life was right at the moment, nothing. Every emotion the world had to offer was crowded into her small frame and she wanted to burst.

With a shaky laugh, she lifted her head up slightly, watching a few more snowflakes trail down to the stone floor in front of her. So perfect, so innocent.

"I'm losing it," she mumbled with amusement.

Ginny pushed her long hair out of her face and begin to walk toward the wooden door that led back to the Common Room, fully intent on going to her room and curling up under the covers with a good book. She just wanted to read and watch the snow fall outside, forgetting her worries for a short while.

Just as her hand was reaching toward the metal doorknob, the door banged open with a sharp crack against the wall. Ginny shrieked in fright and skidded backward, tripping and landing hard on her backside. She fumbled frantically for her wand but ceased when a harsh voice muttered, "_Lumos_!"

A bright light blinded her eyes and she sat up quickly. "Get that out of my eyes!" she shouted angrily.

A cold chuckled emitted from the person above her. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite Weasel."

Ginny's heart leapt up to her throat and her mouth went dry. _No_, she thought weakly, _go away, I don't want to see you right now. Just leave!_

The light left her eyes and she was dazzled by spots before they receded and the dark outline of Draco Malfoy was seen in the open doorway. Ginny's heart continued pounding as her mind kept up its feeble pleading. _Does he always have to look good?_ She thought anxiously.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt that really showed off the color of his eyes. His silver hair fell endearingly into his eyes from the wind and Ginny felt the strongest urge to brush the strands away. His gaze was intense as he stared down at her and she blushed even harder.

The perfect moment was shattered though when Draco sneered at her and said loudly, "In the dirt where you belong I see? At my feet, no less."

White hot anger burned in Ginny's veins and the famous Weasley temper reared its ugly head.

"If anyone belongs in the dirt its _you_, Malfoy, you selfish bastard," she snapped.

Draco clutched his chest in mock pain. "That one hurt, Red, got me right here."

He chuckled coldly before stepping away from the door and slamming it shut. The faint light at the end of his wand disappeared as he walked toward the railing, both of them being submerged in darkness. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him for a second before realizing she was still on the cold, hard ground and jumped up, brushing snow off of her. She inched her back toward the wall, her eyes firmly on Draco's back.

Ginny found it odd that he was ignoring her; he never gave up a chance to taunt her. And here she was, in close proximity to him, all alone, and he was silent. Now noticing she was alone with Draco made Ginny feel lightheaded and her knees wobbled as she gripped the rugged stone. She needed to get away from him. Now. Before she did anything stupid and rash.

Ginny fled toward the door but Draco wheeled around and muttered a spell, effectively locking the door, her only way of escape. Ginny froze in horror and her breathing came out in short gasps.

"Why did you do that?" she muttered.

"I didn't say you could leave," Draco responded simply.

Ginny growled, a fire rising in her stomach. She spun toward him and noted with anger that his back was toward her once more. Oh yes, she still loved him but she bloody well wanted to _kill him_ at the same time.

Clenching her hands into fists she spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "Open the door, Malfoy."

He laughed. "No."

"I said, open the bloody door," she repeated, her voice rising.

"Save your breath, Red. I'm not opening the door and you have no right to order _me_ around. Besides, I need to humor myself and you're good amusement." Draco felt odd pleasure at bringing a rise out of the young Weasley.

Ginny's eyes blazed with fury at his words and she took a step forward, shaking from head to toe in anger. "You're _not_ my superior, Malfoy. I'm not your bloody slave or your verbal punching bag. Don't mess with me right now; I'm not in the mood."

"Oh ho!" he said with glee, finally turning to face her. "You're not in the mood? What's wrong? Did your family lose their house finally? If you can actually call that shack a house."

Ginny flushed but stared back determinedly, feeling a great urge to wring Draco's neck.

"At least in my "shack" I have a family who loves me." She stressed the word "loves" and felt a smirk of satisfaction spread on her face when Draco turned pink with anger at her remark.

"Watch it, Weasel," he said in a menacing voice, "you're stepping into dangerous territory with that comment. You have no right to talk about my family."

A strong surge of guilt washed over Ginny when she remembered that Draco had lost his sister, who had been "the only he loved." Feeling ashamed, she took a hesitant step forward and reached her hand out.

"Oh, Draco, I'm--" she started.

"Shut up," he hissed harshly, "I don't need any damn pity."

Ginny quickly dropped her arm and stared at him with wide eyes, trying to read into him. Draco turned his back on her again though and looked across the grounds, which had been swallowed up in the darkness.

"You can't keep doing this, Draco," she whispered. "You can't keep pushing everyone away. We want to help you; we all want to be in this together. But we can't unless you start to learn how to _trust_. Everything here is pointless without trust, don't you understand that? So much is at stake. Why can't you put your differences with everyone aside for once and be the person you're supposed to be? Show that you're worthy to be the Heir of Slytherin."

Draco stiffened at her words and didn't answer for a few moments. Ginny waited with bated breath, wondering if there would be an explosion.

"Get out," he said shakily. He flicked his wand and she heard the door click open.

Ginny moved away from the door though, and came directly behind Draco. He sensed her and shifted away.

"I said, get out. I opened the door, which is what you wanted, now leave. I don't want you here; you're too much of an annoyance to me."

"Just talk to me, Draco," Ginny pleaded softly.

"Goddamnit, Weasley," he shouted, pounding his fist down on the railing. The grounds around Illustris shook violently and a small crack formed in the stone between the two.

Ginny jumped backward in fright but quickly regained her thoughts. By that point, Draco was only a few inches away from her and his silver eyes were blazing in fury.

"Stay out of my life!" he continued shouting. "You don't know me and you never will! I don't give a damn about _anything_! I hate everything about this place and I hate being a bloody Heir! Go run back to Potter and Granger; I'm sure the three of you will be able to save the world just fine without me."

Ginny's eyes flashed. She was through with being nice now. If he wanted to yell and play this game, she would play right along with him. Gathering up some control, she glared at a spot along the railing not far from Draco. Within seconds, a burst of flames shot up and lit up the balcony. Draco jumped away from the fire and scuttled into a corner.

"Put that out, damnit," he yelled. "I don't need to see a display of your bloody powers."

Ginny relaxed and the flames disappeared. Draco moved cautiously out of his hiding place, his eyes never leaving her. She was breathing hard, taking in deep, ragged breaths. Her eyes were very bright and remnants of anger still reflected in them. She turned her head sharply toward Draco and their gazes remained locked for several minutes. Finally, Ginny broke the stare and backed up until she was against the wall. She slid down to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. Tears formed in her eyes and silently slipped over, onto her cheeks and then hitting the floor. Draco masked his surprise and kept his face blank as he watched her.

"Why do you do this, Draco?" she cried. "Why must you fight with people and make them get angry as well? Why must you always bring the worst out of a person? Don't you see that we only want to help you, to be your friends? Why must you make something so simple, difficult? You may find this hard to believe but I do care about you, I want to be your friend, and I _want_ to get to know you. I want you to be able to trust me. I know you hate me and think I'm below you and I know I felt the same about you but, can't we put that all aside? We're equals now. We're both Heirs, along with Harry and Hermione, we're all supposed to work together and trust each other. Can't you understand that?"

Ginny paused and sniffed, her flow of tears seeming to increase. "Will...will I ever get through that...icy heart of yours?"

Draco's eyes fell to the floor and he kicked his shoe against the stone. For the first time in a long while, he felt ashamed at his actions. The wall he had so harshly and painstakingly put up between himself and the rest of the world was starting to crumble. The crack that had formed around his heart was growing larger and fear took over at the thought of someone finally getting through to him, especially a _Weasley_, Ginny Weasley, no less. He hated himself for letting emotions take over but he almost couldn't help it. Ever since his sister had been killed, Draco's view of things had changed. He questioned even more the actions of his father and Voldemort and the hate he had had for people was slowly disappearing. He had always despised his father but over the past few months it had been growing even more, fueled by something he hadn't figured out yet.

Now, as Draco watched Ginny sob on the floor in front of him, a strange new feeling washed over him. Maybe the plan he had been devising for so long was meant to go the other way. Maybe the other three Heirs really _did_ care for him as Ginny said. Maybe he didn't want his loyalties to sway. Maybe.

Draco refused to change who he was for others though, he had too much pride to do that. No matter how much Ginny cried and yelled at him, he would remain stubborn and be the selfish bastard once more. Potter would always be Scarhead to him, Granger would be the Mudblood, and Ginny…well…he hadn't figured that out yet.

Draco raised his eyes again and saw that Ginny had stopped crying and was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Draco gritted his teeth, shoving down a mess of confusing emotions. He shook his hair out of eyes and stared determinedly at a spot above her head.

"I am who I am, and you'll never be able to change that," he began. "I know what you want me to be but that won't be the real Draco Malfoy. Maybe I do hide a part of myself but I've been taught to do that from the moment I was born. I don't know what else to be and frankly, I don't want to _be_ anything else. I _don't_ want to be my father, that's really the only thing I know for sure."

Draco paused and sighed, considering his next words. "I'm not saying I want to be friends with any of you but I will try and work on trusting you three. But don't try to change me. If you truly do _care_, you'll accept me this way……..If you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this, maybe, for once, I want you to understand me."

Not believing that he had actually told her all of that, Draco dropped his head once more. He didn't hear when Ginny stood up and slowly walked toward him. He didn't notice that she now stood directly in front off him. He did notice when her hand came up and hesitantly rested on his cheek. Draco stiffened and pulled away sharply, icy eyes coming to meet ones of fire.

Fire can melt ice but Draco refused to give in completely, feeling his resolve dropping already by just looking at Ginny. He quickly moved away from her and broke their gaze.

"Stop pulling away from me," Ginny snapped. "I don't care if you want to be the stubborn bastard as always but you can't keep doing this. Didn't you hear anything that I said?"

Tired of arguing with her, Draco simply said, "Yes."

Surprised that he answered her in that way, Ginny was unsure of how to continue the conversation. Maybe she should just leave now and let him wallow in his own thoughts. He would come around eventually, she hoped. She thought that by staying up here with him, Draco might suddenly confess that he loved her too. Ginny's luck was small though, and she now knew she would never get the icy Prince of Slytherin to like her back.

Sighing deeply, Ginny turned away from Draco, tears filling her eyes. She needed to leave, _now_, and this time, nothing would stop her. Her hand clutched the cold doorknob tightly, her eyes shutting as a few tears spilled over. Light filtered onto the balcony from the crack in the doorway, but before she could open the door even further, a hand reached out and slammed it back shut.

Ginny gasped and spun around, finding herself trapped between the door and Draco. Her breathing quickened when she noticed how close he was standing next to her.

"Don't go yet," he said, so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Draco's head lowered a bit more and now their lips were only inches apart. Ginny's heart was racing and her hands began to shake. The lightheaded feeling returned and all she could focus on were his eyes and how beautiful they suddenly looked. She wanted to touch him so bad, but her arms remained latched to her side, knowing, _understanding_ how forbidden he was, how forbidden this was.

But then his lips brushed hers and all sense of thought was lost. Ginny felt herself drowning and Draco was the only one who could save her. The kiss was nothing like their first one; it wasn't the bruising, harsh, unfeeling kiss. This one was gentle and sweet, innocent, like the snow falling around them. Only pure emotions were behind it and Ginny wanted it to never end.

Her hand rose up and lightly played with a strand of blonde hair on his forehead while Draco's grip on her waist tightened. Ginny needed to break away from him soon but she was reluctant to do so, for she knew reality would then set back in.

The need for air became too great though and Ginny and Draco slowly pulled back. Time stood still for a minute as Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at Draco, trying to read into him and what that kiss had meant. He stood frozen before noticing her gaze and giving her the smallest of smiles.

Then the mask fell back over his eyes and Draco pulled the door open and descended down the stairs, leaving Ginny all alone. But she merely wrapped her arms around herself and smiled out into the night, watching the snowflakes swirl down to the earth. She had finally broken through to Draco and she knew now that things would start changing. The fire of hope was now rekindled in her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! This story is getting a great reception and its truly appreciated! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but this is mainly a filler to get the Draco/Ginny ship moving along. I hope you all liked it and please leave more reviews! I love reading them all! I'll try to update again soon. Wish me luck on finals:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	20. Thoughts and Feelings

**The Heirs of Hogwarts **

Chapter Twenty - Thoughts and Feelings

_Darkness. That was all he saw. Complete, utter darkness. And then pain. A pain that started as a dull ache and then grew to a sharp, burning sensation. He wanted to scream, to cry out for help. The pain was unbearable._

_Then the darkness cleared and gray filtered into his vision. A cloudy sky was above with only a few stars visible. They twinkled their silver light at him, as if taunting him. The pain was even worse, now that he was conscious. When had he ever become unconscious? The metallic taste of blood was in his mouth and as he tried to sit up, a wave of more pain coursed through his veins._

_He blinked rapidly. Where was he? What was going on? Gritting his teeth against the pain, he managed to roll his body over, realizing his wand was clutched tightly in his hand still. He felt grass brush against his bruised cheek and he closed his eyes to let the dizziness recede._

_Once he reopened his eyes, he squinted ahead, trying to see through his fuzzy vision. His glasses lay next to him, one of the lenses shattered. Willing himself to move his aching body, he pushed himself up and grabbed the glasses, placing them on his nose. His head swam from lost of blood and a throbbing headache. He tried desperately to see through the one lens. Where was he?_

_His question was answered as he noticed he was lying by a gravestone. A graveyard! He thought, shaking. But where?_

_His gaze shifted away from the cold marble and when he saw the scene before him, his heart stopped and he gasped for breath, trying not to be sick._

_Bodies littered the ground around him and blood was splattered all over the green grass. The smell of death reached his nose and he gagged. Clutching his wand even tighter, he tried to push himself up more, forcing himself to not collapse. What had happened here?_

_Then the moon shifted from behind a cloud and its silver light descended upon a person lying beside him. Red hair stuck up oddly and was matted with blood. Blue eyes were opened wide with horror. Ron._

"_No," he whispered frantically. "No, he's not dead."_

_But he knew as soon as the sentence left his lips it was a lie. All around him lay the bodies of his fallen comrades, all those who had come to fight by his side. And all had failed. No, he had failed, failed to protect them._

_Where was Ginny and Draco? Where was Hermione? What about the Prophecy of Merlin? Weren't they suppose to defeat Voldemort? Why had they failed?_

_Salty tears slipped down his face and mingled with the blood. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Voldemort was not suppose to win. So many had counted on the Heirs. Now, so many of them would die because of their failure._

_No, _my _failure, he thought desperately, I'm the leader!_

_The harsh, cold laugh of his enemy resounded toward him and he spun around as fast as his aching body would let him. He knew now why he was in so much pain. The Cruciatus Curse burned throughout his veins. But numbness took over as he saw the red eyes of Voldemort staring into him, the vile creature bent over something at his feet. His breath caught in his throat when he saw brown curly hair glinting in the moonlight._

"_Well, Potter," Voldemort cackled, "it seems you failed all those you loved. Your beloved lies here at my feet, her blood spilt because of you. And all of them..." His white, spidery hand swept over the graveyard, "...are dead because of you. You shall never be able to live with yourself."_

_Voldemort smiled evilly. "But that is no matter, for I shall kill you myself and end all your misery. Oh how I have looked forward to this day, when I brought down the _great _Harry Potter."_

_Voldemort pulled his wand out, red eyes gleaming, and he stalked forward. Harry struggled but then wondered, what was worth living for? Everyone he cared about was dead. Even...Hermione. Another tear fell and splashed on the ground._

_Voldemort was now in front of him. "Good-bye, Potter."_

_And then the green light was rushing toward him, blinding him. He tried to scream but it surrounded him. Voldemort was laughing. It was over._

Harry sat up with a start in his bed, breathing rapidly and covered in sweat. The covers of his bed were practically kicked off and his sheets were tangled around his body. Faint light was filtering through the open shades of his window and an owl hooted in the distance.

Harry quickly fumbled around for his glasses, still breathing hard and shaking. He finally fixed them on his nose and his room came into focus. A sigh of relief left his lips when he saw the familiar red and gold of his room. He was still at Illustris, not...that other place, wherever that was.

Running a hand through his unruly black hair, Harry disentangled himself from his sheets and darted to the window, throwing it open and letting cool, December air into the stuffy room. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves while trying to remember every detail of his awful dream.

It had been so vivid, so _real_. Seeing Ron, dead beside him. Hermione covered in blood. Blood all around him. And...Voldemort, alive and laughing, red eyes filled with glee as he killed Harry.

Harry shuddered and shut his eyes. "It was just a dream," he muttered, "just a dream."

But Harry knew better. He knew what the nightmares he had meant. They were more then just dreams, they were foresights, and most likely the events he had witnessed would take place. Though after Sirius had died because of his belief in a fake vision, Harry had begun to doubt the reliability of his nightmares. He didn't want a repeat of last year, especially if it meant putting Hermione in danger once more.

Harry sighed again, thinking about Hermione. She was everything he had hoped for but he still had that nagging feeling that she was in grave danger for being more in his life than just a friend. He wanted to protect Hermione but he knew she needed to be independent and make her own decisions and pushing her away would make things worse. Harry loved her too deeply to do that any ways but the sound of Voldemort's laughter when they kissed was ingrained in his mind.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry turned away from the window and began to get dressed for his lessons that day. His Healing lesson took place today and he had forty-five minutes until he had to see Madame Pomfrey. His skills were rapidly increasing and improving and he found himself looking forward to his lessons. Harry was now able to perform simple healings without a wand and he only needed to rest for a few minutes to bring back his strength.

As he finished tying his shoes, the dream still on his mind, a knock sounded at his door. Harry smiled, knowing who would be on the other side.

Sure enough, Hermione grinned at him as he opened the door, giving him a big hug and a kiss.

"Ready for another lesson?" she asked brightly.

Harry sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, they're getting better now."

He pulled away from her and started to throw a few books in his bag. Noticing his distraction, Hermione came up behind him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Harry," she said softly, "what's wrong? Something's bothering you. Did you...did you have another...nightmare?"

Harry stiffened and didn't look Hermione in the eyes as he turned around. His gaze remained fixed on a point on the wall above her head.

"Yes," he replied dully. "But it doesn't matter, it was stupid."

"No," Hermione said firmly, "I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. What was your dream? Don't try pushing me away and don't think it isn't real. Just because one was wrong doesn't mean they all are."

She paused and put her hand to his cheek, finally drawing his eyes to her. "Please tell me, Harry," she whispered.

Harry's resolve crumbled and he walked over to the window once more before finally speaking in a low voice. "I dreamed of the finally battle. Everyone was dead, including...you." He choked on the word but managed to continue. "It was in a graveyard, like the one from fourth year, bodies and blood everywhere. And then Voldemort was there, laughing and saying I killed everyone, which I had. Then...he killed me."

A tear trickled down Harry's face as he felt Hermione's arms wrap around him from behind, comforting him. "He took everything from me," Harry whispered, "and he won. It was so real."

"It wasn't real, Harry," Hermione's muffled voice told him. "You're alive and safe along with everyone else. We won't let that happen. We're strong, we'll defeat him. The prophecies _will_ come true, never, ever doubt that."

Harry slumped forward and sighed. "I know, I know. This is just so difficult though, it's hard _not_ to doubt. Everything happens to me. I know I should feel grateful to be chosen as an Heir but it's like a curse, one more thing for me to worry about. I'm sick of it."

Hermione quickly turned him around to face her, determination set on her face. "Look at me, Harry," she commanded softly.

Harry tilted his green eyes to meet her brown ones, surprised by the look in them.

"You're not alone," she started, "You never were and never will be alone. Everyone is beside you, willing to help you, and fight with you. What did I tell you that night on the Astronomy Tower? All of that still applies. None of us are leaving you so you don't have to carry this burden by yourself. You, Ginny, Draco, and I are the Heirs for a _reason_. Soon, everyone will see how strong we are and the bond we possess. Just have _faith_."

Harry started at her words. "Faith," he repeated. "I'll always have faith in _you_."

Hermione blushed slightly and then gave him a cheeky grin. "Are you sweet talking me, Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Maybe," he answered slyly.

"Good, cause I like it," Hermione replied before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

It soon turned into a full out snog, both of them pouring their latest emotions into their kiss. Harry lightly tugged on one of Hermione's brown curls and she repeatedly ran her fingers through his messy hair. They broke apart, breathing hard and both flushed. Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's and grinned.

"I could get used to that."

Hermione laughed lightly and gave him a quick punch on the arm. "Shut it, you."

Harry then glanced at the clock and saw that they needed to head to class. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he pulled her to the door and lifted his bag off the floor.

"Come on, we have to get to class. I'll walk you there."

Hermione quickly got her bag from her room and her and Harry started to leave the Common Room, hands intertwined. Draco suddenly came stumbling out of his room, looking exhausted and very pale. He glanced over at the two before mumbling, "Well, if it isn't my two favorite lovebirds."

"Malfoy," Harry replied coldly.

Draco ignored him and knocked on Ginny's door. "Hey, Red, get up, time for class."

Ginny appeared at her doorway, looking like she had already been up for a few hours, and surprised everyone by giving Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. As she passed Harry and Hermione she gave them both a look that said "I'll tell you guys later" and swept from the room. Draco followed after her, raising a challenging eyebrow at the two as he passed.

"What was that all about?" Hermione questioned Harry as they left the West End Tower.

Harry shrugged. "No idea, maybe Malfoy's changing like you said he would."

Hermione could only hope that was true and they continued down the hall in silence. When they reached the stone steps that led down to the dungeons, Harry stopped and kissed Hermione on her temple.

"Good luck with Snape, the greasy git. Don't let him bring you down; you're doing great in your lessons."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him. "I'll see you in an hour. Love you."

"Love you too," Harry responded as she disappeared.

Not wanting to be late, Harry ran to Madame Pomfrey's office and skidded to a halt before her door, panting. It was exactly eight o'clock, right on time. His hand grasped the doorknob and turned it, opening the door, and then he stepped into the brightly lit room.

Madame Pomfrey's office was located right next to the Hospital Wing. It was fairly small, with a desk, a couple of chairs, and papers scattered everywhere. A small window was allowing light to enter the room and illuminate several different objects. Moving pictures of the nurse's friends and family adorned the walls and shelves were piled high with various potion bottles and other medical supplies.

Madame Pomfrey was at her desk, reading over a paper behind her glasses. She looked up as Harry entered and smiled.

"Ah, good morning, Harry, ready to do some more work today?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

"Good, good," she replied, standing up. "Leave your books and your wand here. I'm going to see if you can get through a whole lesson without your wand. Come on, over to the Hospital Wing, we only have an hour."

She quickly ushered him out of the room and to the next door. They entered the stark white Hospital Wing that was two times larger that Hogwarts' and stocked with every type of medication imaginable. Bright golden sunlight was streaming through the large windows and gleamed off of the polished white walls. Beds were lined neatly along each wall, the sheets pulled back and the pillows fluffed.

Madame Pomfrey led Harry over to the nearest bed and told him to sit. She then pulled a chair up and settled herself in it. Harry knew what was coming next. The only way he could work on his skills and Healing abilities was to actually heal a real injury. The first lesson he had had with Madame Pomfrey had given him quite a scare, when she had pulled her wand out and made a small gash appear on her hand. Since then, everything had been fairly minor and all had been healed, but Harry still hated having her inflict injury on herself just so he could _learn_. There was really no other way though.

"I know that look," Madame Pomfrey broke through his thoughts, "but this must be done. You know I won't do anything life-threatening. As Professor Dumbledore said, you must learn and this is the only way. So, today I will see if you can re-grow bones."

Harry's eyes widened. "But...that takes a long time. It took an entire night for me to re-grow the ones in my arm back. How am I to do it so quickly?"

"You have the gift of a natural Healer, Harry. You will be able to do it," she assured him.

Harry nodded again, still not liking the situation. Madame Pomfrey gave him a small smile and then lifted her wand, performing a quick spell. The bones in her left arm vanished and Harry visibly gulped.

"Ah, no pain at all. Now, you know what to do, Harry, so..." she trailed off.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He tried to push every thought out of his mind, much like he did in Occlumency lessons, because he needed total concentration to Heal. A brief mental picture of his nightmare came to him and he frantically shoved it away, not wanting to deal with that horrific memory right now. Finally, when his thoughts were as clear as they could get, Harry stretched his hand forward and laid it on Madame Pomfrey's limp, boneless arm.

For a couple seconds, nothing happened and Harry wondered if he could really do it. But he squashed the feeling down and forced his concentration even harder. A sudden jolt went through his body and Madame Pomfrey let out a large gasp as a red glow surrounded her arm. Within seconds, she felt her bones re-grow with no pain accompanying it. Harry's hand shot back and his eyes flashed open, staring at Madame Pomfrey's fixed arm in wonder.

"What just happened?" he said in confusion.

Madame Pomfrey smiled proudly at him. "You just successfully healed my arm in a matter of seconds and you didn't pass out. Congratulations, Harry, you're a true Healer now."

"But….I hardly did anything. I just…." he trailed off.

"Concentrated? Harry, what have I said before? You are a _true_ Healer; you don't need a wand to perform this magic. Though rare, all true Healers can Heal this fast. Concentration and the _want_ to heal the person are the only keys. You have both; thus, you are able to Heal properly. It's taken a couple months but you finally did it. Granted, I cannot teach you how to heal very difficult and _serious_ injuries but both me and Professor Dumbledore have no doubts in your abilities. You will be a vital asset to the Light Side in the Final Battle, not that you weren't already. Do not doubt yourself, Harry. Just believe and trust in yourself and your friends, and everything else will fall into place."

Harry stared at Madame Pomfrey, thrown off by her sudden show of wisdom. She had never said that much to him before and it was usually chastising. He felt very grateful now for her words and he couldn't help but smile at the nurse.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, I think that was something _else_ I needed to hear."

"You are very welcome, Harry. Now, I think that is enough for today, the hour is almost up any ways. Continue your reading and practice whenever you can. I'll see you again on Thursday."

She stood up and quickly shooed him out of the Hospital Wing, saying she needed to get back to her work. Harry grabbed his bag and started heading to his Occlumency lesson with Snape.

Harry smiled, the nightmare from earlier completely gone from his mind, finally feeling he was proving himself as an Heir. Knowing he was seeing Hermione again just made that smile grow even wider and he quickened his steps to reach the dungeons on time.

* * *

Hermione, meanwhile, ground her teeth in frustrations and pushed a stray curl off of her forehead. She snatched her wand up off the floor and glared steely eyes at Professor Snape, who merely sneered.

"Shall we try this _again_, Miss Granger?" he spat with a hint of glee in his tone.

Hermione forced away some unpleasant words she wanted to say and said through clenched teeth, "Yes, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow in mild amusement and said, "Do not take that tone with me, Miss Granger. It is not _my_ fault that you can not successfully perform Occlumency as of yet. You are not practicing hard enough, spending too much time with your precious _boyfriend_." He said the word with disgust and Hermione cringed. "How do you expect to fight properly on the battlefield if every thought of each person there is filling your head? You _need_ this. I am not having much more fun than you but, as this is Dumbledore's orders, we need to keep at it. Now, again! And this time, please do _concentrate_."

Snape raised his wand and Hermione reluctantly lifted hers as well, knowing she was in for another beating of unpleasant memories from her past. The past hour had been absolute hell for the young witch and she had never before been so grateful to see the clock hands slowly inching toward the time when this lesson ended. Each time Snape shouted "_Legilimens_!" at her, she found herself unable to fight the spell off, instead allowing the hook-nosed Professor into every part of her mind. After several agonizing minutes, she was able to throw out a random spell and shut him out but she always ended up on the ground afterwards, her wand thrown towards the wall. And now she was completely frustrated.

Snape seemed to be quite enjoying himself watching her fail. Hermione Granger failing at anything with magic was almost unheard of and the Potions Professor got great delight out of taunting one of his least favorite students. Deep down, he knew that she could do it but was just distracted. He truly _wanted_ her to succeed, it was so important that she did, but he would _never_ admit to that.

So Snape raised his eyes to Hermione's once more, part of him wanting her to fail and part of him wanting her to succeed, and yelled the spell at her.

"_Legilimens_!"

For the first time that day though, Hermione was ready. She saw the look Snape gave her as he sent the spell flying toward her and she wanted nothing more than to prove that look wrong. She forced herself to concentrate just as the spell hit her and a mental block was thrown up, shielding her memories. The force of it caused the spell to bounce backward and Snape was knocked off of his feet, his wand flying.

Hermione gasped in shock as a door was opened to her and memories of another person flooded her brain.

A young boy with dark hair was cowering on the floor as an older man beat a helpless, crying woman……The boy was older now and Sirius Black and James Potter stood before him, taunting him………He was sitting in his room, crying over a picture of his mother…..Lily Evans was walking across the grounds of Hogwarts, holding James Potter's hand and jealousy was flashing in the boy's eyes…….

Hermione was suddenly cut off from the memories and she snapped back to reality with a shock. Her eyes found Professor Snape, who was glaring at her hatefully from his place on the floor, his greasy hair disheveled and his robes rumpled.

Curiosity taking over, Hermione opened up her mind and tried to sense his feelings. She felt the urge to _know_ his exact thoughts of her at the moment.

A wave of disgust swept over her and she struggled to remain standing. A slight feeling of hate was mingled in with it but it was barely detectable. A voice filled Hermione's head as Snape's thoughts poured into her.

"I don't believe it; she actually succeeded and managed to throw me to the floor. She was finally able to perform Occlumency _properly_. Who would have thought……I can't believe she saw my memories, those horrible memories that I'm so ashamed of…."

The feeling of hatred then dissolved into shame when he said the words and Hermione felt herself pitying her Professor. She had never thought Professor Snape to be one who felt ashamed of things long passed. But then again, there were many things she didn't know about him. This fact was proven even more when she felt a sudden wave of pride that made her feel strangely comforted. Hermione closed her eyes briefly, reveling in it, happy that someone was finally appreciating this new aspect of who she was.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at Snape. "Pride, Professor?" she questioned softly.

Snape raised himself off of the floor and dusted his robes off. He gazed unblinkingly at Hermione for a second and then sneered at her.

"I ask you to kindly not read my feelings, Miss Granger. It is really _quite_ rude."

Hermione blushed crimson and looked at the floor, wishing even more that the hour would end and the other three Heirs would arrive. She wanted this torturous lesson to end and to stop having Snape glare at her like that. She saw him grab his wand off of the floor from the corner of her eye and then he turned his back on her, staring absentmindedly at his desk.

"But yes, Miss Granger," he said quietly, "I did feel pride. You have finally understood Occlumency."

Hermione's jaw fell open at his words and she couldn't help but stare. Snape made no other comment and the moment was broken by Draco sauntering into the room, twirling his wand in his hand.

"That look is quite unbecoming on you, Granger," he smirked.

Hermione snapped her jaw shut and just glared at Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she hissed.

"Tisk tisk," Malfoy taunted, waving his finger, "a bit touchy, aren't we?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when Snape spun around, giving them an icy glare.

"Shut up, both of you. I will not tolerate this childish behavior. Take your seats and prepare for your lesson. Clear your mind, if you can, Mister Malfoy."

Draco flushed and muttered under his breath as he slouched into his seat. Hermione threw a triumphant smirk in his direction and took her own seat. She shot a quick smile at Snape but he merely raised an eyebrow and turned his back on her once more.

Hermione sighed, knowing that the moment of connection between the two was gone. As Harry rushed into the classroom and grinned at her, she smiled back, happy to see him, but also happy that she had known for a short while, the thoughts and feelings of her Professor. Maybe her lesson for that morning wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry about taking forever to post this chapter. The holidays have been crazy for me and I've been working almost every day so I've just be busy. I hope everyone's Christmas and New Year's was wonderful though :) I know the timing is off in the one part of this chapter, but that will all be fixed when I re-do this story, along with this chapter in general, which is mainly a filler with not a lot of action. Hope you all like it anyways though. Please review and thanks for all the comments!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	21. Christmas At Illustris

**The Heirs of Hogwarts **

Chapter Twenty-One - Christmas At Illustris

"It is time, Wormtail," Lord Voldemort hissed from his chair.

"T…Time, My Lord?" Peter Pettigrew whimpered from his place on the floor. "But…Master, the potion! It's not….ready…."

"_Fool_!" Voldemort spat in anger, "I did not mean _that_. That plan is not to take place for a few more weeks. _I_ am not as stupid as you, Wormtail!"

"Y..Yes, My Lord," Peter muttered.

Voldemort snarled at him once more and quickly rose. Wormtail scrambled anxiously to his feet, keeping himself in a hunched bow.

"The other plan is ready to take place," the Dark Lord said quietly. "Today is the perfect day and I am ready to begin heading toward my final plan. My faithful Death Eaters are ready and so am I. It is time to show the world that Lord Voldemort is alive and ready to take over once more."

Wormtail shivered at his menacing words but nodded. "Shall I gather everyone together, My Lord?"

"Yes, we must not delay any longer. We leave before the sun rises."

Wormtail made a last hurried bow and rushed from the room, letting the doors bang shut behind him. Voldemort stared at the wand in his hands and an evil smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Let the games begin," he whispered.

* * *

Screams and shouts filled the air around the beautiful country home on the outskirts of London. Curses could be heard throughout the din and brilliant flashes of light glared through the smoky haze of the burning building. The cries of a young child were faintly heard, along with the pleas of a mother. A flash of green light lit up the sky and the mother was silenced.

Death Eaters swarmed around the almost destroyed house, their bone white masks turning a shade of blood red from the flames. Their maniacal laughter rose over the roar of the fire as they tortured the young man before them. He screamed and writhed in agony, which only further prompted their actions.

Lord Voldemort watched uninterestedly from a distant, his gaze fixed on the now collapsing house.

"Any moment now," he muttered.

Sure enough, a succession of echoing _cracks_ was heard all over the area. Aurors from the Ministry of Magic Apparated out of nowhere, wands drawn and faces set, ready to face their enemies.

The Death Eaters swung around sharply, one of them quickly uttering the Killing Curse at the man before he could flee. He fell ungracefully to the earth, and as soon as he hit, the battle broke out.

The shouts of spells and curses was strangely magnified in the open field. Wands were waving everywhere, engaging in duels and creating havoc. The brilliant colors of light were tripled, some missing, some hitting their target. Yells of pain and triumph could be heard from both sides. The Aurors greatly outnumbered the Death Eaters, and as the minutes wore on, the battle was obviously in their favor.

Voldemort was choosing not to join in the battle. He preferred his duels to only rest with two people: Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, both of which were not present. His red eyes glared around, knowing Dumbledore would eventually appear. The hunger to get back at the old wizard after their duel in the Ministry of Magic grew within him and he felt a sudden need to enact some sort of revenge. His eyes fell on a pair dueling not far from him and he grinned evilly.

_Oh, Dumbledore, you old fool, time to bring more sorrow into your life!_ He thought, moving his wand idly in his hands.

Sturgis Podmore sent a perfect Stunning Spell at the Death Eater before him, who slumped to the ground. He quickly had thick cords appear out of nowhere and bind around the unconscious man, before turning around to find a new target. He had barely moved two steps when the hair on the back of his neck rose and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Well, well, well," the hissing voice of Voldemort sounded behind him, "what have we here? A pathetic Auror who just took one of my men down? I can't have that!"

Sturgis turned around to face the vile creature, trembling, but holding his wand firm. Voldemort's wand was pointed directly at his heart and his eyes were burning with an unknown hatred and a thirst for death. Sturgis stood his ground though, he refused to bow down to Lord Voldemort.

"I'm prepared to fight you!" he shouted in a surprisingly strong voice.

Voldemort's eyes glinted even more and he let out a low chuckle. He raised his wand higher and put himself in a dueling stance.

"Then fight!"

Sturgis quickly raised his wand as well but before he could open his mouth, Voldemort shouted a spell at him.

"_Crucio_!"

Sturgis fell to the ground in agony, screaming. His wand slipped from his hand and it felt like his whole body was on fire. He vaguely heard Voldemort laughing at him but numbness was already setting in. A few seconds later, the spell was taken off and he lay on the grass, panting.

"You fool," Voldemort spoke quietly, slowly stepping forward, "you think you can duel _me_? Lord Voldemort can not and will not be defeated by someone as worthless as you. It is time to say good-bye. I have no use for you anymore. You are simply a message to be sent to Dumbledore."

Sturgis desperately sought for his wand as Voldemort once more raised his. His hand finally grasped the slippery wood and he raised it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted above him.

Sturgis ducked and managed to yell weakly, "_Protego_!"

But nothing can block the Killing Curse, and Sturgis knew this. It was only meant to be a last chance at defending himself and not giving in to the Dark Lord. The Killing Curse sliced through the protective shield and hit the man straight in the heart. He collapsed fully to the ground, his eyes wide open, his wand falling out of his limp hand once more.

Voldemort let out a hysterical round of laughter. He gazed with delight upon the body of Sturgis Podmore, satisfaction filling him.

"There you are, Dumbledore, you fool! One of your mighty supporters has fallen before me within minutes. Soon, you and Harry Potter will be joining him as well. I await the meeting with pleasure!"

Voldemort laughed once more and quickly muttered, "_MORSMORDRE_!"

The vast, green, glittering image of a skull with a serpent slithering from its mouth quickly rose up into the sky and shone its eerie light all over the battlefield. The Death Eaters, seeing the sign, quickly Disapparated, leaving the still-fighting Aurors staring at blackness. They swung their wands at Voldemort but he disappeared in a flash of smoke, dead silence following him.

Many miles away, in a dark room of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore stared out into the star-studded night, his eyes fixed on some unknown point in the distant. He finally turned away and looked to his desk, as if seeing a person that wasn't there.

"So, Tom," he whispered, "this is the beginning of the end. So be it."

* * *

December twenty-fifth dawned bright and beautiful but cold. Snow was several feet thick all over the grounds of Illustris and more was still falling. The rays of the sun fought weakly to make their way through the gray clouds. The forest behind the castle was covered in layers of ice and snow, the leaves gone and the darkness within looking even deeper.

Over the two training areas set outside, the Professors had formed magical barriers to keep the snow and cold from penetrating within. The Four Heirs were practicing hard every day and slowly but surely, they kept improving. The time for the Final Battle was drawing closer and closer every day, always in the back of their minds, one of the main things that kept them going.

But today was Christmas Day, so there was no training taking place. The Four Heirs were clearly enjoying their one day of freedom and were sleeping in. Only the sound of gently falling snow and the occasional snore from one of the two boys could be heard breaking the peaceful silence.

Around ten o'clock, Harry woke with a start and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. No visions had been within his dreams that night but as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he couldn't help but feel that something bad had happened.

Shoving his glasses on, he looked toward the slightly frosted window and watched the snow spin downward for a few minutes. Running a hand wearily through his hair, the clench in his stomach never left and Harry could hardly believe it was Christmas. Could something have happened on this day, of all days?

Kicking off his covers and rising from the bed, Harry didn't even bother to change out of his rumpled t-shirt and pants and went to the door, quickly opening it and stepping out into the Common Room. He immediately noticed he was the only one awake and sat himself on the couch before the crackling fire, staring blankly into the flames.

A beautiful Christmas tree stood a few feet to the left of the fireplace, covered in sprinkles of snow, bejeweled ornaments that flashed different colors, holly branches, and golden owls. The star on top twinkled like a real star and the owls hooted serenely every few minutes. Presents were piled on the rug underneath the tree, each wrapped in a different bright color.

But Harry paid no attention to this lovely sight, and instead put his face in his hands and started muttering under his breath.

"Ugh…its Christmas morning and here I am, acting like Voldemort just took over." He sighed deeply and then said, "Why do I have such a horrible feeling right now?"

Harry shut his eyes tightly, willing his brain to stop thinking. He wanted to enjoy this day, a day where no training was to take place and him and the others didn't have to think about the Final Battle. With each day and with each new spell they learned, the Heirs felt the growing weight of anxiety resting on their shoulders. They felt even more, the reason _why_ they were learning all of this. Everything that would happen in this war would be because of them. Their actions would make the decision of which side would win. The pressure was immense and Harry knew they were all feeling it.

The Heirs of Hogwarts. A gift and a curse. The chosen and the unwilling. The saviors of the world. _They_ did not choose this destiny, others long before them did. And now, more than ever, Harry was beginning to _hate_ the Founders and hate Merlin.

Ever since he had heard the Prophecy about himself and Voldemort, Harry had despised being chosen. He felt anger that his life was not allowed to be normal and he had to watch everyone he loved suffer and die. But though he felt grief at Sirius' death, Harry had come to terms with the entire situation. He had a duty to perform and he refused to back down. He still doubted himself and his abilities but he promised himself he would not go down without a fight. Voldemort wouldn't take him with ease. Harry owed that to every person in his life that fought for him. Whether he died or not, at least he would feel comforted in the fact that he had _fought_.

But Harry had never expected anyone else to fight his fight. His mission was to protect all of those that stood by him, all of the innocent. He wanted to protect those he didn't know, but most of all, he wanted to protect Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Remus, and everyone else who stood by him. Hell, as much as he hated him, he even wanted to protect Malfoy, for no one deserved to live under the reign of Voldemort.

The Prophecy of Merlin had changed everything though and now some of the ones he loved most dearly were a direct target. This was the _last_ thing he wanted. It wasn't right, this was _his_ battle, not theirs. They did not deserve this. Ginny, Hermione, and Draco should never have been put in this position. But now they were and Harry felt utterly helpless. They would face down Voldemort and Heirs or not, they might die. Harry could barely stand that thought and he hung his head.

"They don't deserve this," he whispered angrily, wiping the scattered tears running down his face. "Why couldn't it just be me? _I'm_ suppose to fight Voldemort, not them. They shouldn't be wondering if every day might be their last, it's not fair. Why did that damn Prophecy have to be made?"

Harry shut his eyes again, willing his anger to go away. He sighed deeply and blinked his eyes open to stare at the fire. He knew he shouldn't questions the other Heirs' abilities. They were very capable of fighting and defeating Voldemort. But guilt hung over Harry and he knew he would never be able to shake it away. His stomach clenched once more as he remembered why he had been thinking these thoughts. The bad feeling swept over him like water and he _knew_ something terrible had happened last night.

"But _what_?" he muttered.

Harry's concentration was broken by the creaking sound of a door opening. He jumped and quickly wiped his eyes once more, removing all remnants of his tears. He turned his head toward the sound and saw a disheveled and weary Draco coming out of his room.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Harry said in what he hoped was a nice tone.

Draco stopped short and stared at him blearily before grunting out a reply and slouching into one of the armchairs.

"My, aren't we chipper this morning?" Harry commented dryly, a little offended at having his greeting being practically ignored.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco mumbled into his hands.

Harry huffed and then said, "Well then, what crawled up your arse and died?"

Draco's head shot up and he glared hatefully at the black-haired young man. "I said, SOD OFF!" he snapped loudly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his hands up in defense. "Back off, Malfoy, I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to chew my bloody head off for it. All I've done is tried to make conversation with you, tried to put some of those bad memories behind us, but you keep making things extremely difficult. For once in your life, don't be a complete prat!"

Harry glared at him once more before crossing his arms and staring moodily at the tree. Draco watched him with a mixture of anger and guilt on his face, trying to figure out exactly why he had snapped at Harry. His moods had been haywire for a while now and he blamed the fiery Weasley for that.

_Damn her for getting under my skin_, he thought bitterly.

The truth was, ever since they had kissed up at the top of the tower, his thoughts had been consumed by her. He would never admit to that but he felt his tough resolve crumbling every time she was near him. Draco hated himself for letting emotions get the better of him and for letting himself fall for a Weasley. He knew he liked her but he was very reluctant in even admitting that fact. Draco figured the only person he could blame was Ginny herself, so he did. He tried desperately to ignore her but she always found her moments to get to him, like when she had kissed him on the cheek in front of Harry and Hermione. His mind was on an internal battle, thus the mood swings and bursts of anger.

Draco finally opened his mouth, actually considering apologizing to Harry, when another door was heard opening and the source of Draco's annoyance stepped out. He scowled unhappily at her and mimicked Harry's position of staring into the fire.

Ginny didn't even notice and smiled brightly at the two boys.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Harry returned the hug and smiled for the first time that morning. "Same to you, Gin," he replied, nodding.

"Draco," Ginny said, her eyes lighting up as she turned to him, "Happy Christmas."

Draco grunted and said coldly, "Ginevra."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him in surprise and quickly tried to mask the hurt look on her face. Harry saw though and he shot Draco a hateful stare, for he understood why Ginny was hurt. He might not agree with the young Weasley's choice of who she loved but he refused to condemn her for it. He tried to give Ginny a reassuring smile but she had wandered over to the tree and was trying to distract herself by finding her pile of presents.

Harry was just kneeling down on the floor with her to help, when Hermione finally stepped out of her room, looking very refreshed. She smiled happily at her three companions and sent out a loud "Happy Christmas!" to announce her arrival.

Harry jumped up and gave her a big hug in greeting, feeling finally comforted now that Hermione was in his presence. Draco made a funny coughing noise behind them and Ginny just smiled in a wistful way, eyeing Draco the entire time.

The problems from earlier erased from Harry's mind for a short while, he turned to the other two and said, "What do you say about opening some presents?"

Ginny excitedly nodded her head and Draco gave an uninterested shrug. Hermione and Harry stepped forward as Ginny shoved two piles of presents in their direction.

"There. I sorted everyone's gifts to make it a bit easier."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said as she reached for a small box wrapped in silver paper.

Ginny turned her eyes to Draco, shoving some gifts toward him. "Here," she said stiffly.

Draco rolled his eyes before leaning forward and snatching a box off of the top and then tossing it back and forth in his hands before peeling the red paper away. The sound of ripping paper and exclamations of gratitude was all that was heard for the next several minutes.

Ginny's face fell as she saw that her mother had, once again, knitted her a sweater. But the crestfallen look changed to one of surprise when she saw it was black with the Hufflepuff crest stitched into the center. Mrs. Weasely had also sent her a box filled with all of her favorite treats and several of her own home baked pies.

Setting those aside, Ginny reached for a fairly large box and giggled silently to herself when she saw it was filled with every joke item imaginable, courtesy of the twins, who had just opened up their own joke shop in Diagon Alley. She decided she'd be _very_ careful with trying out some of the items.

Hermione leaned her head over and stared into the box on Ginny's lap.

"Oh, you got some from them too!" She pointed to the box in front of her that held many of the same items. "I have no idea _what_ I'll do with them."

Ginny snorted and said, "We could always prank good old Snape."

Hermione grimaced and said loftily, "Even _he_ doesn't deserve some of their tricks."

Ginny shook her head in amusement and grabbed a flat package wrapped in green. It was from Luna. Opening it, a small, leather bound book fell into her hand with the words _Ginny Weasley's Diary_ stamped in gold letters across the front. Ginny flipped open to the first page and read,

_Hey Gin,_

_I thought this was something you could use with all of the events happening in your life now. I know the last one you had was quite troublesome but I assure you, this one is safe. I hope you have a Happy Christmas and watch out for the Nargles in the mistletoe!_

_Love from,  
Luna _

Ginny set the diary aside, a bit apprehensive in trusting anything from Luna. Guilt filled her, remembering how much she was doubting her friend. She grabbed a gift that said it was from Ron and gasped in delight when she saw a pretty silver charm bracelet fall out with a small note attached.

_Ginny,_

_I hope this is something you would like. I wasn't too sure, I'm horrible at buying gifts for girls but Luna went into Hogsmeade's with me and said you would love it. I picked out different things that I figured related to you. Hope everything is going well over there, I miss you. Happy Christmas._

_Love,  
Ron_

Ginny quickly fastened the bracelet around her wrist and marveled at how much it sparkled in the faint light. She saw a tiny wand, a book, a crystal ball, a flame of fire, a badger, a lion, and a castle. She grinned happily, loving each little piece. Feeling eyes watching her, she looked up and saw Draco staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. He flicked his gaze over to the charm bracelet and then sneered at her before turning back to the book before him. Ginny swallowed nervously and reached for the gift from Hermione.

A fairly heavy and large book entitled _The History and Life of Helga Hufflepuff_ was what she saw. She gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Thanks, Herm. I usually don't read but I think this might be interesting."

"Oh, I was hoping you would like it!" Hermione said as she was unwrapping her own sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Hers was a beautiful royal blue with the Ravenclaw crest stitched in the middle.

Ginny then reached for Harry's gift, which was a small crystal ball with a note saying, _I thought this might come in handy._

Ginny placed it in her hand and stared at the beautiful silver mist swirling within. Now she would be able to practice her Seeing with her own crystal ball, not that old one of Professor Trelawney's.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said, holding it up.

"You're very welcome. Thanks for the new quills. Mine were starting to droop a bit." He pointed to the new set of Phoenix feather quills lying off to the side.

Ginny blushed and smiled. "I thought they might be appropriate."

Her eye was then caught by a small, slim package that had no note attached to it. Curiosity filling her, Ginny bent down and picked up the gold colored present and lightly shook it. A small tinkling rattle greeted her ears and her curiosity was peeked even more. Glancing over at Harry, Hermione, and Draco in turn to make sure they were all preoccupied, she started to tear the wrapping off.

Ginny didn't know why she felt like keeping this unknown gift a secret but she had that feeling it was something personal. A dark blue velvet box slipped out and Ginny checked once more before opening it. She gasped in shock and awe at the beautiful piece of jewelry that lay inside, surrounded by cotton.

It was a necklace, with a pendant of a tiny badger hanging from the silver chain. The eye had a small yellow diamond set into it and it flashed at her as if winking. Ginny raised her finger up and lightly touched the delicate piece, smiling at its beauty. She quickly unclasped it and placed it around her neck, feeling the cool metal against her skin. Her eyes was then caught by a small rolled up note almost hidden in the cotton.

Ginny quickly picked it out and carefully unrolled it. It read:

_A badger's bite certainly can be as bad as a snake's. Both are stubborn and full of a fiery temper. So, the question is, who will fall first?_

It was unsigned but Ginny knew immediately who it was from. Her eyes raised and locked with Draco's, who was staring at her once more. His gray eyes flicked to the necklace she was now wearing and then raised again to her eyes. Ginny glared back at him until he smirked at her and gave her a seductive wink. Disgusted, Ginny turned her head away from him before he saw her blushing. Touching the pendant once more, an evil grin spread across her face.

_Well, two can play that game I guess_, she thought.

Ginny looked at Draco again and sent him her own wink. His eyes widened in surprise before he understood her meaning and nodded his head. Ginny went back to her pile of presents, suddenly feeling sad.

"Maybe one day he'll love me," she whispered softly.

What she didn't know was that deep down, Draco already did, and he was just too selfish to admit it. He gazed down at the wand holster that Ginny had given him and felt a wave a guilt go over him for treating Ginny the way he did. The present was made of a beautiful soft leather and the image of a green and silver serpent had been stitched intricately into the side. It must have cost her a small fortune. He sighed deeply and set it aside, resolving to one day finally give his heart to Ginny Weasley.

"But not yet" he whispered, turning his back on the red-head.

None of this exchange was noticed by either Harry or Hermione, who were too caught up in giving each other their gifts. Hermione shyly handed over the package for Harry that was wrapped in bright green paper. She chewed her lip nervously as he unwrapped it and opened up the box.

"Oh, Hermione, wow," Harry uttered softly as he drew the small golden Snitch out.

"You like it?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I _love_ it," Harry replied eagerly, giving her a hug and a kiss.

Relief washed over Hermione's face and she smiled. "Oh, I was hoping you would. I know you don't get to play Quidditch anymore with all of the training and everything so I wanted to give you something related to it. I wasn't sure though, it seemed so….cliché."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's wonderful. I've always wanted my own Snitch to practice with. Thanks so much, 'Mione!"

Hermione grinned again and watched as Harry let the Snitch go and it started speeding around the room, flapping its tiny silver wings. Draco and Ginny both watched it for a second before Harry got up and quickly caught it as it flitted by. He placed it back in the box and shot Hermione another grateful grin, which sent her heart melting. He then reached down and placed a tiny bright blue box in her hand.

Hermione saw the very nervous look on his face as she began to unwrap it and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Just open it," he said quietly, toying with some of the shreds of paper on the floor.

Hermione lowered her eyes back to the box and slowly lifted the lid. She gasped loudly in surprise and stared back up at Harry in shock.

"Harry, what….." she began.

"It's a promise ring," he explained quickly.

"Oh my," Hermione said as she lifted the beautiful white gold ring from its place and stared at it in awe. It was a small band with two small hearts in the center, one with a ruby stone, and the other with a sapphire stone. A tiny inscription was engraved on the inner part of the band. It read: _I'll love you forever. HJP&HJG_

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug. He gripped her back and softly rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh…don't cry, Hermione."

"I'm just so happy! Thank you, Harry. It's absolutely beautiful. I love you too."

She leaned back and they shared a loving kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at Harry through her tears.

"I'm never taking it off," she whispered firmly.

Feeling elated at her comment, Harry kissed her again, not believing he could love one woman so much. The fact that she loved him back was just unbelievable and he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

_I can never, ever lose her_, he thought, fighting back his own tears.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he whispered.

"Thank you, Harry," she replied back, never loosening her hold on him.

Ginny watched them, tears shining in her own eyes at the tender scene before her. They were such a perfect couple in her eyes, true soul mates. She glanced toward Draco and was made speechless when she saw he was quickly trying to wipe his own tears away. He didn't notice her look and busied himself with the rest of his presents, obviously ashamed of his show of emotion.

Ginny felt the need to say something to him, but before she could, the portrait entrance burst open and Professor Dumbledore hurriedly stepped inside.

The Four Heirs leapt to their feet in shock and stared at the downcast expression on the Headmaster's face. The lines on his face were even more pronounced and not one spark was seen in his blue eyes. His shoulders were sagging as if under a great weight and he looked weary and tired.

The clench reappeared in Harry's stomach and he gripped Hermione's hand tightly, feeling the cool metal of her ring on his palm.

"Professor…." he started to say.

Professor Dumbledore cut him off though. "I'm sorry to do this, especially on Christmas Day, but I am afraid I have some bad news."

Draco's face remained blank but the other three showed signs of fear. Dumbledore hung his head for a second before looking them in the eye again.

"Voldemort attacked a Muggle house on the outskirts of London very early this morning. The family was killed by the time the Ministry arrived. A battle broke out and the Aurors were winning until Voldemort decided to enact some revenge and he killed one of the Aurors himself, something he never usually does."

Dumbledore paused again and Hermione started trembling. "Who…who was it, Professor?" she asked quietly.

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore replied, "Sturgis Podmore."

Ginny let out a gasp and Hermione reeled, quickly grabbing onto Harry's arm for support. Draco shifted suddenly and Harry felt sick, his worst fear since that morning coming true.

"I…I didn't think he was an Auror," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"Not many people did," Dumbledore said sadly. "But Voldemort knew he was connected to me in some way so he took out his revenge for me on him. We have lost a valuable member of the Order of the Phoenix today. Voldemort has finally begun the Final Battle."

"Professor, what does this mean?" Ginny said softly.

Dumbeldore turned his eyes to her and said, "It means you must all train harder than ever now. The final day approaches where you four must fight him. The Power of the Four Heirs will be revealed and the destruction of Voldemort will come about. But none of you have yet truly realized the Key to the Light coming out victorious. Once you have realized the depth of it, you shall then win. Search into yourselves and you shall find something that has been there all along."

The Four Heirs stared at their Headmaster in deep confusion and thoughtfulness. Dumbledore smiled sadly and nodded his head at them.

"Please try to enjoy the rest of this day. I am truly sorry to have to tell you this sort of news but you now know how important it is for the four of you to train and defeat Voldemort. The survival of the world depends on it. Mourn Sturgis Podmore and never forget how he valiantly defied Voldemort and fought him until the end. Fight for him and all those who have died by Voldemort's hand."

Dumbledore backed out of the room without another word and absolute silence followed in his wake. Determination was now fully set in the minds of the Four Heirs. It was now time to begin the fight they were destined to fight since their birth. It was now time to truly defy Voldemort and show the power of good over evil. It was now time to show who the Heirs of Hogwarts really were.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you so so much for the amazing amount of kind reviews! You all have been so very patient with me and my slow updates and I thank you for that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, with the Christmas fluff and the H/Hr goodness going on:) Please leave a review and I'll try and post the next chapter soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	22. An Understanding Between Enemies

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Two - An Understanding Between Enemies**

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted across the green hill a week later in Defensive and Offensive Dark Magic Training.

"_Protego!_" Draco yelled out, effectively shielding himself from the spell and sending it rocketing back to Harry, who ducked quickly.

"Come on, Potter! You can do better than that!" Draco taunted, a sneer on his face.

Harry scowled back before looking down at the three observers, Hermione, Ginny, and Lupin, and giving them a quick wink.

"In your stances!" Lupin called up.

Draco and Harry took fighting positions and when Lupin shouted "GO!" Harry executed his plan.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus!_"

Draco easily dodged the first spell but in the process, put himself right in line with the Disarming Spell. He was knocked off his feet and landed face first in the grass as his wand went flying. A cheer went up from the two girls and he heard Lupin's praises to Harry.

"Well done, Harry! Excellent job!"

With an annoyed grunt, Draco pushed himself off the ground, shaking dirt out of his blonde hair. As he stood fully upright, Lupin came up to him and held his wand out. Draco snatched it away in annoyance, glaring at his Professor.

"Good job yourself, Draco," Lupin said quietly. "But you have to be more careful next time. This was only a practice, but in a real battle, something like that could seriously harm you or kill you. Be watchful at _all_ times."

Draco snarled. "Yes, _Professor_."

He angrily begin to stomp back to the castle, oblivious to the way Ginny was staring at him. Her brown eyes were studying his every move and she couldn't help but smile softly when she saw him slip his wand in the holster she had given him for Christmas. Despite her anger at him for ignoring her so much lately, she still found herself loving him and wishing with all of her heart that he would look at her in the same way she looked at him. She wished to be able to hold him and call him hers. She wanted to be with him in the same way Harry and Hermione were with each other. But so far, no such luck was in store for her. If she had hoped Christmas would resolve some things, it hadn't, and Draco still had his icy exterior fully in place.

Ginny glanced to the side and saw Harry and Hermione hugging one another, completely happy in each other's embrace. Sadness filled her and Ginny sighed deeply, hanging her head before slowly beginning her own walk back to the castle. Her bright red hair blew wildly in the breeze and she was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that Draco had stopped to watch her, his own wistful smile gracing his face.

Just when he felt like calling out to Ginny, in hopes to repair some of the damage he had caused, he was interrupted by Harry.

"Oy, Draco! Hang on a minute!" he called.

Draco groaned loudly in annoyance and fixed his gray eyes on Harry, glaring at him hatefully for disrupting his thoughts.

"_What_, Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to retort but Hermione, who was next to him, tugged on his arm and shook her head.

"Don't start, Harry. You two will never be able to work together if all you do is fight."

"Listen to the bookworm, Potter. At least she's good for something," Draco snapped.

Hermione bit back her own comment as Harry closed his eyes in distress, gritting his teeth and remembering the original reason why he had stopped Draco.

"You said you wanted me to teach you about Parseltongue," Harry finally said, opening his eyes. "Tonight, after dinner, I think we should meet."

Draco raised an eyebrow and just gave Harry a hard look. "What makes you think I need _help_ from _you_?"

Harry sighed. "Nice one, Malfoy. You _are_ the one that asked me to teach you so don't get all huffy with me. I _am_ the only other Parselmouth around, so you're learning from me. Like you said, I'm not sure Voldemort is really up for it, unless you despise me that much." Harry smirked at his last remark.

"Ha, very funny, Potter," Draco commented dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, are you up to being in a room alone with me for about an hour, God forbid it's any longer," Harry replied snidely.

Hermione gave him a warning look but Harry ignored, clearly enjoying messing with Draco far too much.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever, I doubt an hour will really traumatize me."

Harry nodded. "Good. I'll see you then, Malfoy."

Him and Hermione began their walk back, Draco following behind them at a distance. Hermione was very put off by the way Harry had acted toward Draco and she tugged angrily on his arm.

"What _was_ that Harry?" She whispered fiercely. "Do you really feel the need to rile him up so much? I thought the two of you were starting to get along better? Certainly not the best of friends but tolerant of one another! How are we ever going to win if……"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "please, I know I was getting testy back there but sometimes Malfoy can go too far with me. Saying that stuff about you and everything. I'll tolerate him but only so far."

Hermione sighed deeply, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Just try, ok Harry? I can't keep stressing enough how important it is that the two of you get along. Be nice to him when you're alone with him today, ok? And for goodness sake, call him _Draco_."

Harry chuckled softly and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head. "Alright, Hermione, I promise I will do all of that. I'm sorry for acting like a prat earlier…it's just…sometimes…."

"I know, Harry, I know," Hermione replied softly, remembering all too well the bad blood that existed between Harry and Draco. And as much as she wanted it to, she knew it wouldn't be erased within a few months. She would just have to wait patiently and hope for the best.

* * *

When Draco was done eating his dinner, he hopped off the bench and headed for the Entrance Hall. Once there, he leaned against the one wall and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for Harry to get done and get this lesson over with.

Draco knew he needed help and had asked Harry for it, but he was still disgruntle about the whole ordeal. It had been a big enough blow to learn he was a Parselmouth but to know the only one he could go to for help was _Harry Potter_ was even worse. The animosity between him and Potter was so huge that Draco had doubts they would even become _remotely_ close. But it was being grinded into his head so often that he had to become friends with the other three to make things work and win the War that he found himself trying at times. It went against every way he had been raised though.

Draco growled, hating that he still felt he needed to follow the ways of his father. He despised that man and didn't think he deserved the respect to be called a father.

Draco shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts and looked up in time to see Harry making his way down the staircase toward him.

Harry nodded his head. "Draco."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Harry."

Harry laughed slightly as he came to a stop in front of Draco. "It seems you did learn my name at some point in time."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, I just preferred to call you Potter…or Pot-Head…whichever."

Harry grimaced as Draco smirked at him, knowing he'd won that round of banter. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Draco motioned toward the staircase opposite the one Harry had come down from.

"So, are we going to start this lesson or just stand here all day? I mean, I know you like staring at me but….." He trailed off, an arrogant smile playing on his face.

Harry snorted in disbelief, not even feeling like responding to that comment.

"Come on, Ferret Boy. Let's get you trained up."

Draco snarled in annoyance as Harry walked up the stairs, chuckling softly to himself. Reluctantly, Draco followed after him, wondering the whole time what he was getting himself into by agreeing to take lessons from Harry Potter.

They climbed all the way to the third floor and once there, Harry turned to the right and begin walking down a long corridor. Large doors and a few scattered paintings and tapestries were all that surrounded the two. Draco was quick to notice that a couple of the mysterious Passim Mirrors were hung on the wall, shimmering quietly in their gold framing. He kept his eyes on them as Harry stopped at one of the doors and pulled a key out of his pocket.

Draco managed to wrench his eyes from the mirror and turned to watch Harry insert the key in the door and fumble with it a bit before the lock clicked open. Harry then shoved the door open with his hand and a faint streak of yellow light shot out to dance across the carpeted surface of the corridor. Draco followed Harry into the room, trying his best to continue ignoring the tempting glow of the Passim Mirror.

As they stepped into the room and shut the door, the two boys studied the fairly large but cramped room. It had obviously been a classroom at some point because desks and chairs were piled everywhere. Several were overturned and a thick layer of dust was on them. The wall opposite the door was just one long window, also covered with dust and grime, which was why so little light was filtering through. Cobwebs were everywhere and Harry swore he'd just seen a very large spider crawl out from under one of the desks and scuttle into the corner.

_Definitely not a place to show Ron_, Harry thought with slight amusement.

Draco made a disgusted noise next to him and kicked at some dust on the floor. He then glared at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Please tell me _why_, out of all the rooms in this castle, you chose _this_ one."

Harry snorted. "You think this was _my_ choice? Bloody hell no! Snape gave me the keys to this room."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Snape? Why did you go to Snape about this?"

Harry shrugged. "He was the only teacher I could find. He wasn't very happy but he finally relented. Bat. No wonder he has a key to this place, looks like somewhere he'd like to live, just his type of atmosphere."

Draco had to cough to cover up his laughter because he didn't want Harry thinking he suddenly thought he was funny. Yes, Professor Snape was his favorite teacher at Hogwarts but it didn't mean he refrained from making fun of the stubborn arse.

"Well, let's make ourselves comfortable," Harry said blandly.

With a couple flicks of his wand, the desks and chairs slid against the wall, the dust disappeared, and the dying sunlight was pouring in through the windows. Draco lit the candles lining the walls and conjured up some more on the large desk on the right side of the room. Harry then pulled two chairs into the center of the room and sat himself in one of them.

"Take a seat," he said, waving his hand at the other one.

Draco grunted before making his way to the chair and slouching into it. The two stared at each other for a few minutes as if sizing the other up. Finally Harry sighed and leaned forward.

"Alright, Mal…Draco. What do you want to know about being a Parselmouth?"

The blonde boy gave him a funny look. "What do you mean 'What do I want to know?' _Everything_. Tell me everything. You've lived with this for a few years now and you know what it's like to cope with it. I know _about_ Parseltongue, I don't need a history lesson, just…..give me some information about it."

Harry eyed Draco, trying to think of how to respond. He shifted a little uncomfortably in his chair before speaking. "Look, Draco, it's not that easy to explain really. You want me to give you information on experience but the thing is, you have to do that on your own. I can tell you a bit about it but not too much more."

Harry looked down at his hands for a second before continuing. "I have to admit this is strange, we've never gotten along before and to suddenly be sitting here with you is just….odd. I can't say I don't dislike you because I do. There's a lot between us that can't be erased within a few months but I know we have to try, which is why I agreed to help you with this."

"Don't get sentimental with me, Potter," Draco warned, but with not a lot of harshness in his voice.

Harry laughed. "Oh don't worry about that, I'm just telling you like it is."

Draco nodded, starting to see Harry in a new light. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was_, he wondered.

"So," Harry interrupted into his thoughts, "what can I tell you about Parseltongue? Well, you will not be able to speak it unless you are faced with a real snake or you can somehow convince yourself that you are facing a real snake when in truth you aren't."

Draco seemed surprised by this information. "Really? You can't just….start speaking Parseltongue out of nowhere?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I've tried and can never do it. It seems to be almost like an….automatic thing. A language that only shows itself when needed."

"How many times have you needed it, Potter?" Draco asked in curiosity.

"A fair few," he replied tightly. "And if I have to call you Draco, call me Harry, not Potter."

Draco smirked. "Fair enough, _Harry_."

Harry muttered incoherently under his breath before just shaking his head and continuing with the original reason why him and Draco were in the same room together. For about two hours, all they did was sit there and discuss being Parselmouths and ways for Draco to deal with it better. By the end, both felt like an understanding had developed between them and even the beginning of a thin layer of friendship. If anyone else had walked into the room, they would have been shocked to see the two biggest sworn enemies of Hogwarts talking and laughing together.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Draco, they were slowly starting to unlock the Key that was so vital to the Four Heirs winning the war against Voldemort.

After laughing for a few minutes in response to something Draco had said, Harry looked down at his watch and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Bloody hell, its after nine o'clock and I still have some studying to do tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes. "When did you become such a good pupil?" He paused. "Wait, don't answer that, I can do so myself. Hermione."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, she has rubbed off on me slightly."

"And I don't need to know how much," Draco said, winking.

Harry glared at him in response. "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Ooohh, back to last names now, are we? Well ok, Potter." Draco smirked at him.

Harry chose to ignore him and stood up. "Come on, we need to get back. I think I've told you enough about this subject."

Draco nodded, standing up as well and flicking the candles out with a wave of his wand. Harry pushed the chairs out of the center of the room and turned back around to face Draco. A sudden thought popped into his head and he quickly addressed the other boy before he could leave the room.

"Wait a second, Draco. There's something I wanted to say to you."

Draco gave him a curious look and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Harry stepped up to him so the two were almost nose to nose. Draco's gray eyes widened and he took a quick step backwards but Harry didn't back down and followed him, his green eyes boring into him.

"What's with you, Potter?" Draco said, a hint of anger lacing into his voice. "I didn't do anything _that_ horrible to you recently."

Harry didn't even blink. "There's one thing I forgot to mention to you, Malfoy. I'm bringing it up as a duty to my best friend. I've noticed what's been going on with you and Ginny recently, and don't give me that look because you know something's been going on too."

Draco had gotten the weirdest look on his face when Harry had mentioned Ginny, a mixture between disgust, hopefulness, and confusion. He couldn't understand what would make Harry bring this subject up. It wasn't like Draco was very obvious with anything, he'd been taught from a very young age how to hide his emotions. So how could his feelings for Ginny be read? What _were_ his feelings for Ginny?

Before he could ponder that question further, Harry continued speaking. "I'm not here to tell you to stay away from Ginny because I know that she sees something in you and it's not right for me to dictate either of your lives. But I am warning you not to hurt her. She cares for you a lot and I think you may too but I know what you can do, Draco. Don't hurt her, she's like my little sister and you can guarantee both Ron and I will make your life hell if you break her heart."

Draco had no doubts that Harry was being serious and he couldn't help but be a little frightened of him. From the look in Harry's eyes, he could almost see why he was considered a wizard that should be feared. Draco though, as always, acted like it didn't bother him.

"Whatever, Potter," he said nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about but ok."

He shrugged and started walking for the door. "Don't forget what I said, Draco," Harry called out after him.

Draco ignored him and left the room, hearing Harry sigh and walk out behind him. Harry locked the door before turning to him again, looking like he wanted to say something else.

Draco held up his hand. "I heard you the first time, Potter, no need to repeat. I think I understood the threat, you can be pretty scary you know."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at that comment. "It's nice to know I can intimidate you."

"Don't get used to it," Draco responded sarcastically.

Harry laughed and started making his way down the corridor. When Draco didn't follow him, he stopped and saw him staring at something on the one wall.

"Aren't you coming?"

Draco waved his distractedly, still staring at the wall. "No, I'll be there in a little bit."

Harry gave him a strange look but thought nothing of it and continued on to the West End Tower. Draco saw him leave out of the corner of his eye but his main focus was on the swirling Passim Mirror in front of him.

The silvery gray liquid was captivating and Draco found himself thinking of his plan again, the plan he had been devising since the first day at Illustris. Once training was completed, the plan would be ready to be put into action.

_Soon_, he thought, walking away from the mirror, _soon they will know_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for all of you, and much faster too! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and I hope you liked this chapter as well, more of Harry and Draco sort of getting along and forming a friendship. I've been asked by a few people as to how long this story is. In length, it'll be 50 chapters long, and 46 of them are already written. Long story but I hope all of you stick with it! Thanks again and I'll try to post again soon. :)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	23. Draco's Grudge

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Draco's Grudge**

Wrapped in a thick cloak on a chilly day in early January, Luna sat on a large rock by the lake at Hogwarts. Her long blonde hair blew lazily in the breeze and a few strands fell in front of her face causing her to continuously push them out of the way. She appeared to be very calm on the outside, looking to be only enjoying the snowy weather, but Luna was deep in thought.

Since Ginny's prediction and collapse at Hogwarts before Christmas, Luna had been wondering if something was amiss. The way Ginny had reacted to her, almost as if out of fear, had broken something in Luna but she made it seem like she didn't notice. It was a gift of Luna's, to hide her emotions and act unfazed by everything that came at her. A gift that sometimes was almost too much to bear because she was always _expected_ to be a certain way.

Luna sighed softly and shook her head. _I hate being categorized into something I'm not_, thought.

Luna Lovegood may be loony but she wasn't stupid. She could sense that something bad was going to happen soon. Ginny knew what but the two hadn't spoken in weeks. Luna had sent Ginny a Christmas gift and received one in return but a simple note with it saying "Happy Christmas" had been the only thing with it, no sign of oddities at all.

But it wasn't only Ginny's strange behavior toward Luna, there was also the sudden increase in security around Hogwarts. Extra wards had been placed around the castle, patrolling at night had been increased, and the number of guards had gone up as well at every possible entrance to the castle.

Luna was starting to feel anxious and worried. Not for her safety, but for Ron's. Luna had a feeling that whatever was going to happen, her Ronald would be involved. This is the last thing she wanted to have happen, she wanted no harm to ever come to Ron, she had tried too hard to be with him. But now it seemed like everything was pointing to her and she was worried.

Nothing could happen to Ron, she cared for him too deeply. Luna sighed slightly and a slight tear rolled down her cheek. She would do everything in her power to try and protect Ron. He could not know her fear though, she would remain like she always did around him.

"Luna!" she heard Ron shout from across the grounds.

Luna turned and smiled, waving vaguely at him. It was time to be Loony Lovegood again, no more emotions getting in her way.

* * *

Draco swept angrily down the corridor not for the first time at Illustris. This time though, he seemed more angry then usual. The few portraits on the wall whispered excitedly to each other and several occupants left their portraits to go tell more of their friends. The portraits loved gossip and what was better then talking about the Heir of Slytherin?

Draco's anger though was directed at one person and one person alone. Albus Dumbledore. Only Dumbledore could cause Draco to act in a way that let his emotions show so obviously.

For the past few months, Draco had been getting his individual lessons on telepathy from Dumbledore. Every Saturday, the day Dumbledore came to teach all four Heirs the special power of wandless magic, Draco would go to him a few hours before to learn how to control and use telepathy. Unlike the other Heirs who received their individual training every other day, Draco simply had to be trained more hours in one day. It was starting to get very annoying as he found his Saturday's to be completely full with lessons.

Draco would have enjoyed his lessons, he found the art of telepathy to be extremely fascinating and had been excited to learn that he possessed the gift. Once he learned of Dumbledore being his teacher though, Draco no longer was as thrilled to be attending the lessons. Dumbledore was a very powerful and talented wizard, anyone else would have jumped for joy to have him as their private teacher, but Draco despised it with all his heart.

Draco had a deep grudge against Dumbledore, a grudge that would not go away with ease. The blonde Slytherin still held the Headmaster of Hogwarts responsible for the death of his beloved sister, Rose. No matter how much Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said about Dumbledore not being behind her death and no matter how much Dumbledore himself tried to convince Draco of his deep sorrow for the death of someone so young, Draco could not convince himself to forgive the old wizard.

Dumbledore was easy to blame, being the leader of an order caused this to happen all too often. The Four Heirs suddenly showing up just after Voldemort rose again and then the immediate start of training, Dumbledore right away proclaiming that the Four Heirs' strength and power was needed for the Light to win had been all the convincing that Draco had needed. Dumbledore knew of the Prophecy of Merlin, he knew who the destined Four Heirs were, he knew everything. Wasn't it possible that he had caused _everything_? Wasn't it possible that all the suffering had started with him?

Draco knew that Hermione had even doubted Dumbledore for a while, her grief so great. Harry and Ginny had never thought it to be the Headmaster though.

"Of course Precious Potter would never believe it was Dumbledore," Draco muttered as he continued walking.

For the first time though, he wasn't particularly bitter toward his former enemy. Draco could actually _understand_ why Harry backed up the old wizard so much, the man had done more for Harry in the past few years than anyone else, despite the mess in fifth year. Draco growled when he realized what he was thinking, he was growing soft.

No matter what he thought of Harry now, Draco would never change his opinion of Dumbledore. Well, maybe he would change his opinion but it would take a _long_ time. And who else could gain from the Four Heirs revealing themselves? Voldemort and the Dark side?

Draco shook his head. _No_, he thought, _it can't be Voldemort? Or could it? Maybe. Maybe the Dark Lord has some other plan that no one knows of. And then there are those mirrors to consider….._

The Passim Mirrors. The intriguing yet intimidating mirrors Draco was so fascinated with. His plan would take place once training was completed. But what would Harry, Hermione, and Ginny say once they knew? Would they hate him for it or wait for the truth?

Draco sighed, he would just have to wait and see. In his mind though, he could almost see the ultimate hurt in Ginny's brown eyes. Why did he care so much for her? Why? Draco would never fully be able to understand the entire situation between him and Ginny but he knew one thing, he was slowly falling for her. The idea scared him half to death. Loving a Weasley was _forbidden_. But did he really care anymore about what the Malfoy name and upholding it's reputation?

"No," he whispered, "I don't."

The finality with which he spoke these words shocked him but he knew that it was the truth. He didn't care anymore. He was proud to be a Malfoy but the name only stretched so far for him now.

_Maybe I'll tell her_, he thought. _Not just yet, but soon._

The decision finally made, Draco continued on with his silent walk down the corridor to Dumbledore's study. The "study" was technically a classroom on the ground floor that Dumbledore had changed into his personal study for his weekly visits to Illustris.

Draco reached the entrance to the study and knocked twice on the polished oak door before entering. The room was oval shaped and the far wall was a floor to ceiling window. A dark red curtain was currently pulled over the window but was thin enough to allow the early afternoon light in. The floor was polished oak, like the door, but was covered in many Oriental rugs. To Draco's right were several bookshelves overflowing with many large, old tomes. Before him were many smaller, spindly tables which were holding up many odd, silver instruments. To his left, was a large desk stacked with parchment, books, quills, and other odd items. And behind the desk in a large chair, sat none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Come in, Mister Malfoy. Please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to a plush purple chair in front of his desk.

Draco took a seat, slouching slightly, and studied his Headmaster through narrowed eyes. Dumbledore had his hands folded on the desk and was peering at Draco over his half-mooned spectacles, his blue eyes alight with mischief. But Draco immediately noticed the dark circles under those sharp eyes and how the wrinkles of his face appeared to be deeper. He looked as if he was aging ten years each week, an obvious cause of the Second War and how much more of a threat Voldemort was becoming.

After staring at each other in silence for several minutes, cool gray on warm blue, Dumbledore shifted in his chair and leaned forward.

"Well Draco, have you been practicing the past week like I've asked you to?" he asked kindly.

Draco snorted and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he snapped back rudely.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and almost hurtfully, though he chose not to respond to the comment.

"I shall take that answer as a yes. So, it is time to move forward with the lesson plan." The Headmaster shifted through some papers on his desk and extracted one, looking it over quickly before setting it back down.

"Wand out, Draco," he said as he stood up.

Draco stood up as well and pulled his wand out of his pocket, curiosity suddenly taking over. Never before had Dumbledore asked him to bring his wand out for a lesson, the use of telepathy didn't normally require it.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore moved the tiny tables sitting in the middle of the room off to the side. As they faced each other, Draco was reminded strongly of the Heirs' Occlumency lessons with Snape.

"Now, I have been teaching you how to perform telepathy for the past few weeks," Dumbledore began, "but you've only been taught how to use it when you are faced with another telepathic. There is a complex spell though, that allows a telepathic to enter the mind of and communicate with a _non_ telepathic. There are side effects to this spell though and never forget these." Dumbledore gave the blonde Slytherin a warning look before continuing.

"The use of this spell drains the wizard or witch who uses it of a great amount of their magical power. You are battling to control your own telepathy powers while at the _same time_ trying to keep your opponent's mind open. It is very effective when trying to discern the battle plans of the other side but the opponent knows their mind is being entered and they fight it. Usually only very powerful witches and wizards are able to uphold the connection for several minutes, at the risk of being incapable to perform any more magic for at least an hour."

He paused again and saw that Draco was looking at him with a wide-eyed expression. Nodding at the young wizard, Dumbledore continued with the explanation.

"You, of course, are an exception to this rule. Because you are an Heir, the Heir of Slytherin no less, who was a powerful telepathic, you are able to maintain the connection much longer. The reduction of your magical power will also not be as great, though you will notice that you will only be performing small hexes for several minutes afterwards. I suggest that if you use this spell in the Final Battle, that you make sure you are fairly well hidden from your opponent."

Draco, as usual, said nothing and simply waited for more instructions on the matter. In any normal situation, this explanation would've bored him but he knew the importance of listening to this. Hadn't Granger ground that fact into his head enough already?

"So that is the explanation behind this complex spell, but now you need to know the spell," Dumbledore finished. "Repeat after me. _Validus colligatio_."

"_Validus colligatio_," Draco repeated in a slightly monotone voice.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good, very good. Now there is the hand motion." He quickly performed a circular motion followed by a flick of the wand that went up then down. Draco followed the motion and did it perfectly.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, looking happier. "You have the language and the movement done but you still need to combine them and then put all of your magical energy behind it, then the spell shall be complete."

"Professor," Draco spoke quietly, "how am I supposed to perform the spell on you if you are already telepathic?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore replied, nodding, "good question. Though the spell is used more on non telepathics, it can be used on a telepathic to increase the connection. It will do me no harm."

Draco curled his lip a bit at this statement but gave a curt nod. He raised his wand, preparing himself for Dumbledore to say the word.

"Wand ready?" the Headmaster affirmed. "NOW!"

"_Validus colligatio_!" Draco yelled, forcing all of his concentration onto his wand tip and into projecting the spell forward.

A brilliant flare of white light shot from his wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest, who put up no resistance and didn't even falter. The glowing light encircled him before another beam shot back and hit Draco. He stumbled but managed to keep his grip on his wand. Once the connection was made, the light faded and only a thin shield could be seen around Dumbledore. Within seconds, Draco heard a voice inside his head.

_I knew you would get it on the first try_, the voice said proudly.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance and responded back. _Thank you_, Professor.

A soft laugh filled his head and Draco felt his annoyance growing. He truly despised this man. Before he could make a snobby comment, Draco flinched as he felt a significant drainage in his power.

_Pull your wand up_, Dumbledore said into his head, obviously noticing the discomfort.

Not wanting to obey Dumbledore but also not wanting to drain anymore of his power, Draco pulled his wand up with great force and the connection was instantly broken. The shield disappeared and emptiness filled Draco's mind. He had never been more appreciative of silence.

"You did a wonderful job, Draco. Your powers as an Heir are truly beginning to show." Dumbledore gave him a tired smile and made his way back to his desk.

Draco was shaking slightly with suppressed rage. He couldn't hold back his tongue any longer.

"I don't care," he whispered slowly.

Dumbledore sat in his chair before giving the young man a serious look, though his back was still turned.

"Why do you say that, Mister Malfoy?" he replied calmly.

"You know why!" Draco yelled, spinning around and glaring hatefully at Dumbledore. He started pounding his fists on the desk, the whole room vibrating with his screams of rage.

"You killed my sister, you old crackpot! You killed her to make me reveal my powers just so I could become a part of your little army, just so I could join the Light side and fight for _you_! It's all your fault that she's dead and nothing is ever going to change my opinion of that! I don't care anymore! I'm done with this!"

Breathing hard, Draco stood up straight, trying to calm himself down. Never before had he shown such a powerful rage of emotion. He didn't count when his sister had died because then the tears had been forced from his body. This was the first time that he had been under no control and had just let everything out. And for some strange reason, it felt good.

Dumbledore had no sign of shock on his face, only complete sadness. He idly twirled his wand in his fingers and just stared at the seething Draco, who was currently clenching and unclenching his fists.

"If this is the way you feel, Draco," he said, "then there is nothing I can do to reverse your opinion. I am requesting that you continue your lessons with me though, you must learn all the skills of telepathy and wandless magic and no one else is able to teach you these at the present time. As much as you hate me, Mister Malfoy, you must put your personal feelings aside and work with me. That is all I ask of you."

Draco snorted and continued to glare, his mind reeling. "No," he stated simply.

Dumbledore just watched him, no expression or twinkle in his eyes now. "Mister Malfoy, I am going to have to insist. You _will_ continue your lessons with me."

Draco put his voice down to a deadly whisper and leaned forward to emphasize his next point. "I'd like to see you enforce that."

With one last glare, Draco turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he left the room. Dumbledore closed his eyes in distress and put his hands over his face.

"Why must you do this to me, Draco?" he muttered, a small tear of grief running down his cheek.

The Heir of Slytherin was drifting further and further away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I went home for the weekend so I was busy with my parents and other things. I appreciate how much you guys are sticking with this story and I hope I live up to your expectations with it! Please leave a review and I'll post another chapter soon:) Ah...and also, the term _Validus colligatio_ is two Latin words I put together. They mean "telling" and "connection" which I thought explained telepathy fairly well. :)  
Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	24. Of Unicorns and Foxes

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Of Unicorns and Foxes**

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring and sunlight pouring through her open window, hitting her directly in the eyes. Unwilling to wake up but knowing she had to, Hermione rolled over, turned the alarm off, and sat up in her bed, yawning. Another day of classes awaited her and the other Heirs.

At least individual lessons didn't take place today. Hermione rolled her eyes as the thought crossed her mind before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and then standing up. As she ran a brush through her tangled brown hair, Hermione started thinking about what was planned for the day ahead.

_Occlumency lessons with Snape. Always a joy_, she thought bitterly.

Today the Heirs were going to be actually performing their Elemental powers before taking what they knew of Occlumency and controlling the degree of damage they allowed. It was going to very complicated but they were having class outside so Hermione wasn't as worried.

In their physical training, Moody was getting tougher and tougher. All of the Heirs were exhausted when they left that lesson and could barely perform for Professor Lupin. At the moment, Moody was teaching them self-defense and Hermione found herself to be quite good at it. With a slight smile on her face, she remembered how she had successfully beaten Harry the other day. He was still sulking and bearing a couple bruises on his body, much to Draco's delight.

As Hermione moved into the private bathroom that was connected to her room, she reminisced about her Defensive and Offensive Dark Magic class. She was having a _wonderful_ time in that class and was only just behind Harry as the best of the Four in it. Not surprisingly, her extensive research of curses, spells, and hexes was helping her immensely. Ginny was slowly improving the more lessons she took and the fact that Hermione was helping her on the side was part of it too. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't too happy about the whole deal. To say he was upset when Ginny had beaten him in a duel was putting it mildly.

Hermione smirked a little as she washed her face. It was obvious there was something between Ginny and Draco. If only Draco would make a move because Hermione knew Ginny had tried enough on her own to break through the icy heart of the Slytherin Heir. She could tell he wasn't as malicious as he used to be and actually seemed to be getting along with the other Heirs, but something was still holding him back. Maybe if she talked to Draco…..

_Should I even get involved though?_ Hermione thought as she absentmindedly turned on the shower.

She knew Ginny wouldn't be very happy with her but maybe if she made some sort of comment, Draco would finally get his head out of his arse and seal another bond between the Heirs. Or maybe she could talk to Ginny even, whoever she came upon first. It was worth a shot no matter what.

Her mind made up, Hermione stepped into the shower, remembering the most exciting thing that was going to happen that day. An Animagus lesson with Professor McGonagall that would truly prove what Hermione's and Ginny's animal transformations were going to be. Harry and Draco had been focused on mainly in the last few lessons because they were both so sure of what they were going to change in to.

Hermione, though fairly positive she was to be a Unicorn, had requested more time from Professor McGonagall to study up on different Animagus forms. Ginny was still at a complete loss, tentatively saying she would be a Hippogriff just to please her Professor with something.

Today would be the day both girls would find out for sure though. Professor McGonagall would perform a simple spell to confirm the transformations and then just a few more lessons and all Four Heirs would be able to change into their respective animals.

Removing herself from her thoughts, Hermione finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off. She wrapped her dark blue towel tightly around her body before picking up her wand and performing a quick drying spell on her hair. With another flick, her hair instantly hung down her back in neat spiral curls. After applying light makeup, Hermione returned to her room and dressed in a sweater and jeans.

With a wave of her wand, the room suddenly looked neat and tidy. A satisfied smile spread across her face as she picked up her bag and exited to the Common Room. The first person she saw was Ginny, sitting on a couch and pouring over a book Hermione had lent her, _You and Your Animagus Form_.

"How's the reading going, Gin?" Hermione asked as she nodded toward the book.

Ginny looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Not bad. I'm still thinking a Hippogriff but I'm not sure. I've got this gut feeling I'm going to change into another animal, but what?"

Hermione didn't blame the younger girl for looking utterly exasperated. She's been looking at different books for _months_ on this topic.

"I'm sure you'll do fine with whatever your transformation is," she said softly, resting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gin."

Ginny smiled, finally closing the thick book. "Thanks, Herm. I know you're right."

Hermione laughed. "As usual. Now, where are those boys?"

As if on cue, Draco walked out of his room, looking immaculate as always in neatly pressed clothes. He gave a curt nod to both girls and walked out of the Portrait Entrance. Ginny sighed deeply as she watched him go, earning a quick glance from Hermione. Ginny blushed and looked at the floor.

"Why don't you go after him, Gin?" she said quietly.

Ginny gave her a shocked look. "Are you crazy? Me? Go after Draco Malfoy? No….no, that's not going to happen." She even emphasized her point by backing up a few steps from the door.

"Oh, come on, Ginny. I know you like the git and you're the only one he really responds to. Just…..talk to him, try and settle some differences. I think he may like you as well."

Ginny looked slightly hopeful at Hermione's words but a trace of doubt could still be seen in her eyes. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, she continued staring at the back of the portrait, the blonde boy who had just left through it now on her mind.

"Fine," she said suddenly, "I'm going. Not because you asked me to but because I _want_ to. See you in Occlumency, Herm."

Ginny grabbed her book bag off the floor and left the Common Room, Hermione smiling knowingly after her.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger, when did you become a Matchmaker?" a voice said slyly to her right.

Hermione's smile widened and she turned to look over at her boyfriend, who was leaning on the doorframe to his bedroom. Harry was smirking at her, his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed, looking very amused.

"Just now in fact, Mister Potter." She waved her hand toward the door. "And I'm about to have my first match succeed."

Harry laughed as he made his way across the room, stopping before Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Who would have thought they would ever hook up? Ron's going to have a fit." Harry dropped a kiss on her lips after he spoke.

"As long as Ginny is happy, I don't think it matters what any of us thinks," Hermione said wisely.

Harry scowled a bit. "Malfoy better not hurt her though, I already warned him. I may be getting along with him better now since I've been helping him with the Parseltongue but if he breaks her heart……." He trailed off, clenching his fists together.

Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. "Watch it, Harry, no need for that. I don't think we need to worry though, I truly think that Draco cares for her and has no intentions of letting her go."

Harry grinned and gave his girlfriend another kiss. "You're always right, 'Mione."

Hermione laughed before taking his hand in hers and leading him from the Common Room. "Come on, Mister Potter, we're going to be late."

* * *

Ginny walked briskly down the corridors, searching for Draco with every turn she made. She had no idea why she decided to listen to Hermione but in the back of her mind she knew she _wanted_ to find Draco. Ginny knew she was in love with him, despite how much of a bastard he was. She couldn't help herself, there was just something about him. She couldn't pin point it to something specific but whatever it was, made her love him. Ginevra Weasley loved Draco Malfoy.

With a smile, Ginny turned another corner, finally seeing Draco ahead of her at the far end. His head was slightly bent and he was walking very slowly, as if he was dreading Occlumency. Surprising because Ginny knew he thought highly of Professor Snape and any class he taught.

Heart pounding, Ginny started running down the corridor, determined to catch him before he entered the classroom.

"Draco!" she yelled, her bag banging against her legs.

The blonde Slytherin froze midstep but made no move to turn around. Ginny skidded to a stop next to him, panting softly. Nerves took over once more but she forced it down and tentatively reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.

Draco jumped away from her before she could, whipping his head around to glare at her.

"_What_, Weasley?" he snapped, gray eyes flashing.

Ginny backed up a few steps but returned his glare. "I just wanted to talk to you. No need to bite my head off."

Draco snorted and moved to the other side of the corridor to lean against the wall. Raising an eyebrow at her in a mocking fashion, he smirked at her.

"Well, talk. What do you want?"

Ginny sighed again for the millionth time that day. This wasn't going to be easy. Draco may have kissed her a few times, he may have seemed to sort of break down, she may have gotten through to him slightly, but he was still Draco Malfoy. He was raised to be the way that he acted, and nothing, _nothing_, would ever totally change that.

"I…I…" she paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I want to know what your problem is. I'm going out on a limb here but there seems to be something between us. You may be Draco Malfoy, the cold hearted bastard of Slytherin, but I've seen another side of you. I've seen a softer side, one that shows that you truly _do_ have a heart. And I like that side of you, I want to see more of it. You've kissed me twice now and both times were of your own accord. Now you're treating me like crap. What do you want, Malfoy! I'm tired of your games. Do you want to be with me, or not?"

Breathing hard, Ginny stopped her rant, hardly believing she had just said all of that. It was basically a confession of _her_ feelings, telling Draco that she _wanted_ to be with him. Embarrassment suddenly filled her when she noticed his hard expression had not changed nor had he made any reaction to her monologue. A deep red blush crept up her neck and she knew she should just leave.

"Umm….umm…I'll just be….going now," she stuttered, slowly stepping away.

_How could I have just said all of that?_ she thought desperately. _Stupid Weasley._

Only a few more steps down the hall, a strong hand suddenly gripped her upper arm, bringing Ginny back to reality. With a gasp, she was whirled around and found herself staring straight into Draco's silver eyes. A conflicting amount of emotions was swirling in their depths and Ginny was transfixed by their beauty. He had gorgeous eyes.

"Did you really mean that?" he asked gruffly. "Are you saying you want to be with me?"

Ginny gulped, trying to find her voice but couldn't. She merely nodded in response. Draco averted his eyes at her acknowledgment, as if thinking. He finally looked back up at her and Ginny swore he could probably hear her racing heart.

Draco then leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "Yes," he said simply.

Ginny looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her and her brown eyes widened. Barely comprehending what had just happened, she was caught even more off guard when Draco leaned forward and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss.

_Who ever thought gentle and Malfoy could mix?_ she thought in amusement.

She succumbed to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it. His hands went to her waist before his tongue lightly brushed her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ginny granted it and their tongues slowly slid against each other, creating tingles up her spine. Draco finally broke away but kept his hands on her waist, giving her a cheeky grin. Ginny could only stare back, dazed.

"Come on, Weasley. Let's get to class before Snape murders us. I doubt Dumbledore would be very happy if two of his Heirs were suddenly eliminated."

Smirking, he grabbed the redhead's hand and tugged her down the hall. Ginny stumbled after him, a silly smile crossing her face.

_Bloody hell, he's a good kisser._ She thought dreamily. _Oh, snap out of it, Ginny. No need to become a ditz over a kiss._

She felt Draco squeeze her hand, obviously asking for her attention. She looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand back. Ginny was very happy when she saw Draco had his own small smile crossing his face.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Ginny sat before Professor McGonagall, waiting for her to look up from her stack of papers. Hermione turned and gave Ginny a quick wink, earning from the younger girl an embarrassed smile. Ginny had quickly told her good friend what had happened between her and Draco with a promise to fill in the details after class. Hermione was excited for her friend and it was wonderful to see her absolutely glowing. She made a mental note to give a hug to Draco later, no matter how much he squirmed.

Professor McGonagall finally cleared her throat, asking for the girls' attention. Both Harry and Draco had been excused from their Animagi lesson that day, as Minerva wanted to focus on the other two Heirs.

"Alright, both of you have submitted your essay to me, explaining what animal you think you will transform into and why. Very good by the way, if this was for a grade, both of you would be receiving O's." She smiled at her two students who grinned back.

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked in front of the two girls, leaning on her desk. "Now I know both of you have studied different books carefully for you were both unsure of your animal forms. As it is, only one of you was correct, I believe, in choosing the right form. The other, though close, didn't pick the right animal, but no worries, you'll just have to concentrate harder and become more attuned with your new form."

She paused, noticing both Ginny and Hermione looked nervous, wondering which of them was wrong. Professor McGonagall pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and pointed to Hermione.

"If you please, Miss Granger." She motioned for the Heir of Ravenclaw to stand up.

Hermione stood a bit shakily and moved so she was in front of her Professor. What if _she_ was the wrong one? Hermione Granger had never been wrong about _anything_. Well, almost anything. She knew there were a few things she had slipped up on in the past.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. This is a very simple spell I'm performing and it will not hurt. You'll just feel a bit of warmth go through your body. Now, please close your eyes."

Obediently, Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Professor McGonagall raised her wand and muttered the spell.

"_Verto contineo!_"

Hermione felt warmth spread through her body for a few seconds before she felt it leave her. Opening her eyes, Hermione watched as the smoky form of a Unicorn waved before her eyes before disappearing. Professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"Wonderful job, Miss Granger. It appears you were right. A Unicorn is a very loyal animal but amazingly magical. Very shy but noble. They are also sometimes associated with water because, well, they drink water." She laughed a little when she said this.

Hermione looked very happy. "Thank you, Professor. I'm excited now. I can't wait to fully transform."

"Just a little more training and all four of you shall be ready. You may go now, Miss Granger. I need some time with Miss Weasley."

With a nod, Hermione picked up her bag, gave Ginny a comforting smile, and left the classroom. Very pale now, Ginny stood up and made her way over to her Professor.

"Professor, I was so sure….." she trailed off, looking very unhappy.

"I know, Miss Weasley. I was thinking of a Hippogriff for you at first too, but it doesn't totally match up. Hippogriffs are proud creatures and hate to be insulted, much like you, but their other characteristics do not match. I have a feeling I know what your animal shall be but I will check you. Please close your eyes."

Ginny closed her eyes and much like Hermione, felt a sudden warmth pass through her. After a few seconds, she was told to open her eyes and Ginny was shocked to see the smoky form of an ordinary fox staring back at her. Her jaw fell open in horror. A _fox_!

"Professor! There must be a mistake! A fox? That's an ordinary creature, not a magical animal!" She looked close to tears.

Professor McGonagall placed a gentle hand on her shoulder though and Ginny looked up at her. "No, Miss Weasley, not a fox. A Chinese Fox."

Confusion crossing over her face, Ginny opened her mouth to respond but Professor McGonagall shook her head, stopping her.

"Let me explain, Miss Weasley. A Chinese Fox _is_ a magical creature. A very powerful one but also, in certain ways, an evil one. Chinese Foxes are Seers, which is no surprise that it connects with you since you are one. You will be able to See not only now but also in your Animagus form. Your Elemental power is Fire. A Chinese Fox can start fires with it's tail, which I believe will be a very useful item for you during battle."

Professor McGonagall watched Ginny's expression but so far she was not moving, just listening. She decided to continue.

"The Chinese Fox also carries traits of a regular fox. Very sly and very bright, much like you, Ginny. But I must warn you, a Chinese Fox has one bad trait. It is an ancient creature that is well-known in China as a Death Omen. It is believed by Chinese folklore that anyone who _sees_ a Chinese Fox shall later die."

Ginny gasped. "I'm a….._Death Omen_? How is this a good thing, Professor? I don't want to be a magical creature that is feared! The Chinese Fox may possess many good traits but a Death Omen? I'm not sure if I……" She stopped herself, not wanting to cry.

_Why do I always have things like this happen to me?_ she thought.

Professor McGonagall sighed and stared hard at the younger girl. "Listen to me, Ginny. The Chinese Fox is a wonderful magical creature. You should feel blessed to be transforming into such a powerful animal."

"I'm not," Ginny snapped, firmly keeping her eyes to the floor.

Professor McGonagall knew she wouldn't be able to convince the Heir of Hufflepuff that her Animagus form was really a wonderful thing. She had a feeling that Dumbledore would be delighted to hear of the news. A small animal that looked almost exactly like a _normal_ fox would be very useful in finding out information in the War. Most likely, only Voldemort would be able to see through the transformation but there was no need to worry about that yet.

Staring down at the dejected girl, McGonagall pitied her, deciding to let her leave.

"You may go, Miss Weasley. And please, just remember this. Not everything is as it seems. A lot of good shall come out of your Chinese Fox transformation. I hope the rest of your classes go well today."

She returned to her desk and started sorting through papers once more. Ginny nodded slowly before grabbing her bag and practically running from the room. Once in the corridor, Ginny collapsed against the stone wall and shut her eyes tightly.

She didn't _want_ to be a Chinese Fox, it was completely unexpected. Draco would have lots of fun teasing her about being a Death Omen.

A Death Omen. Ginny sighed and pushed herself off the wall, starting her walk back to the West End Tower to drop her books off and then head down to lunch. As Professor McGonagall's words drifted through her head once more, Ginny begin to think that maybe, just maybe, being a Chinese Fox wouldn't be as bad as she first thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well, another chapter up for all of you! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the wonderful reviews you all have beengiving me!You now know the Animagus forms of Hermione and Ginny. A Chinese Fox is a true magical creature btw, I did a bit of research on it and everything I wrote is true according to folklore. I thought it would be good for Ginny to be something very different. Ginny and Draco are finally together, as many of you have been begging to happen, haha! And _verto contineo_ is another Latin term that is two words that seperately mean "transform" and "check" respectively. Please leave a review and again, I hope you liked the chapter!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	25. Lessons With Dumbledore

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Lessons With Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, heading toward his study. Many different thoughts were drifting through his mind and he found himself in need of his Pensieve. There were a few events that had happened recently that he knew he should witness once more and analyze more clearly.

The moon was waning outside as dawn was beginning to break through. The sun would be rising in a few hours and later that afternoon Dumbledore would be heading to Illustris to train the Heirs. Teaching them wandless magic was so very important to the success of the Heirs. It would heighten their powers during the Final Battle and would also enhance their strength. Wandless magic was very useful and Dumbledore was hoping today the four would finally be able to perform some spells after weeks of discussion and practice.

Dumbledore finally entered his study and immediately went to the black cabinet near his desk, extracting his Pensieve and placing it on the desk. He seated himself in his chair and took out his wand, placing the tip against his temple. As he pulled it away, a silvery substance stuck to it, looking exactly like the silvery mist within the Pensieve. Placing the substance in the stone basin, Dumbledore set his wand aside and gently swirled the contents.

Picking up his wand once more, Dumbledore prodded the mist and it parted to allow a figure to emerge from the waters. Squinting in concentration, the old wizard listened carefully to the words of Luna Lovegood from just the night before.

"Professor, I'm worried." Luna's dreamy voice held no signs of worry but Dumbledore remembered the way her eyes had looked. She was obviously scared. "Something is going to happen to Ronald, I have this feeling. Ginevra's been having visions and I think I am involved with them. What is going on? Ronald is in danger, are you going to protect him?"

"I will try, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore whispered as the spinning figure sank back into the mist.

Rubbing his forehead with his long fingers, Dumbledore sighed deeply and stared into the Pensieve. Raising his wand once more, he prodded the mist and another figure arose. Even back in his younger years, Peter Pettigrew's eyes held a malicious glint in them.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was angry and I couldn't help myself. They were making fun of me so I _had_ to react. You won't expel me, will you?"

"Oh, Peter, where did we go wrong with you? Cursing Lucius Malfoy with his back turned for a petty comment? And then you threatened to hex James because he was trying to stop you from harming anyone else. You should have learned control, Peter."

Dumbledore watched sadly as the figure slipped back into the mist, the room going very quiet. From his perch, Fawkes the Phoenix chirped to get his master's attention. The wizard stood up and gently stroked his finger over Fawkes' head, who closed his eyes in contentment.

"What do you think, Fawkes?" he questioned, staring into space.

The Phoenix sounded a loud note and flapped his wings, his bright plumage shimmering in the candlelight. Dumbledore remained silent for several more minutes before moving back to his desk and extracting more memories with his wand tip into the Pensieve. The surface rippled as if a great wind was gusting across it and he found himself looking down into the Great Hall.

The large room was filled with students dressed in their regular school outfits and Dumbledore peered closer to watch the scene from just a few days before unfold once more. Two sixth year boys, one from Slytherin and the other from Ravenclaw, were standing between the long tables, their wands pointed at each other. Bending over the Pensieve, Dumbledore touched the tip of his finger to the surface and was immediately pulled within his memory.

He landed gracefully next to the two students, both wearing looks of absolute anger on their faces. The rest of the Great Hall was gaping at them and even the professors were silent from their places at the front of the hall.

"How can you support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" the Ravenclaw shouted, his eyes flashing. "He does not care for any of his supporters! He only cares for himself!"

The Slytherin's icy reply caused several younger students to shiver in fright. "The Dark Lord has more power than you could ever dream of! He shall win the War and filthy muggle-lovers like you will be cast aside. Then _I_ will gain a higher place in the Wizarding World for my loyalty."

The Slytherin then smirked and raised his wand higher. "Go on, hex me. I'll easily defeat you…..Mudblood."

A soft gasp could be heard through the Great Hall as the Ravenclaw stiffened but didn't move from his position. Just as his mouth opened to shout out a spell, Dumbledore watched as his earlier self quickly rose and Stunned the two boys. The silence was deafening as the two students were levitated to the Hospital Wing. Sighing in despair, Dumbledore watched as the memory faded from view and he found himself standing once more in his study.

The Pensieve calmly rippled before going still. Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair, pondering the three different memories he had just witnessed. Everything was so complicated at the moment, everything a seeming mess but all tying together in some way. The memory from the Great Hall was just one of many outbursts that had been happening around Hogwarts lately. Students were becoming edgy and a crack was forming in the union of the school. Sooner or later, the division would be made and the true loyalties would be shown for all to see.

Dumbledore finally grabbed an old sock and tapped it, making it glow blue. It was time to go to Illustris for the Heirs' training. He only hoped he would find the Heirs bonded more, unlike Hogwarts where the bonds were breaking.

Remembering what Luna had said to him, Dumbledore decided to take some sort of action in that area. His plan to send Ron, Luna, Blaise, and Hannah to Illustris would be taking place soon, once he was more sure that a significant union had been made between the Heirs.

"I think I shall put more of a watch on Mister Weasley," he said aloud, Fawkes tilting his head to listen. "I have a feeling Miss Lovegood may be right, something shall be happening very soon."

Placing the Pensieve back into the cabinet, Dumbledore took hold of the sock and a few minutes later he arrived at Illustris.

* * *

Harry walked down the corridors of Illustris, heading to the fourth floor where Dumbledore would be teaching the Heirs' lesson that day. Dumbledore liked to switch around the classroom each Saturday to allow the Heirs to get used to their powers in different settings. Wandless magic was the only thing they were learning at the moment from the old wizard and already they had gone through hours of discussion. Apparently, Dumbledore would be letting them _perform_ some spells today and Harry was excited for the opportunity.

Worry was slowly beginning to ebb at the corner of Harry's mind though. January was slowly fading into February and the Final Battle now seemed so close. Dumbledore was almost positive that it would take place somewhere around June, which was why training was going so rapidly. Voldemort was obviously on the move and Harry had noticed the lines on Dumbledore's face deepening over the last few months.

There was something else bothering Harry as well though. Dumbledore's behavior was bad enough. Harry knew full well he was keeping many secrets from the Heirs, which annoyed the young man to no end. But this other thing wasn't about Dumbledore, it was Draco.

Draco was now officially with Ginny and both seemed very happy with each other. They still had their Gryffindor-Slytherin clashes but it was more out of affection now then anger. That wasn't the problem though. Draco's behavior and attitude when he was apart from Ginny was something Harry had been paying attention to lately. The blonde Slytherin always seemed subdued and he spent hours by himself, either locked in his room or wandering the corridors at night. Ginny hadn't been able to explain it when Harry had approached her and she merely started yelling at him, claiming that he should trust Draco or the bond would fail.

Hermione had waved off Draco's strangeness as well, saying it was nothing new and he probably just had a lot of thinking to do with the Final Battle fast approaching. Harry knew though, he knew there was something wrong. He couldn't say that he trusted Draco completely but he thought there had been an understanding between the two of them. Harry was starting to doubt though.

Muttering under his breath, Harry let his mind wander to the worst possible option. Could Draco be working for the other side? Was it possible, just slightly possible, that Draco's loyalties were with the Dark Lord and he was planning something?

_No_, Harry thought firmly, closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his hand over them. _That can't be it! Draco's not that evil, he's changed. And he'd never do anything to hurt Ginny! I know he cares for her too much._

Utterly confused, Harry let a low growl escape his lips. He was sick of thinking about it. He had to be wrong, it was just too far-fetched of an idea. Completely unbelievable.

"I think I need a Pensieve," Harry grumbled darkly as he finally reached the fourth floor.

Only one door on the floor was open and soft light was pouring from the room out into the corridor. The muffled sound of classical music could be heard from within the room and Harry approached curiously, slightly amused that his Headmaster had a passion for the soothing instrumental.

Stepping into the room, Harry immediately noticed he was the first Heir to arrive and he set his book bag down by one of the chairs. He then followed the sound of the music to a small room connected to the larger classroom. Inside, Dumbledore was shuffling through an assortment of brightly colored folders on the desk in front of him while on another desk more folders were flying from their stack over to a filing cabinet where they placed themselves neatly in the drawers. A radio was sitting in the corner, Beethoven's 9th symphony blaring from it's speakers.

Dumbledore looked up at Harry when he entered and smiled gently, waving his wand at the radio to lower the volume.

"Come in, Harry," he said, motioning toward a rather dusty chair by the door. "I know you must be questioning my choice of music but I've always had a passion for classical. Beethoven was a muggle but he was also a genius. As I have said before: music, a magic beyond all we do here!"

His blue eyes twinkled merrily at Harry, who had seated himself in the squashy purple chair and couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore began, flicking his wand to shut the cabinet door as the last folder flew inside, "are you ready to perform some wandless magic?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said eagerly. "What spells are you planning on having us do?"

Dumbledore paused, thinking. "I believe that the Levitating Spell and the Lighting Spell are good places to start. Simple but effective even in the midst of a battle."

Harry became very somber at the mention of the word battle. Twirling his wand nervously in his fingers, Harry bit his lip and finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for days.

"Do you really think we'll win, Professor?" he blurted out.

Dumbledore gave Harry a sharp look from over his glasses and the young wizard suddenly felt ashamed of his question.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said quietly.

Dumbledore's eyes softened and he waved his hand. "It's quite alright, Harry, I understand your doubts. I too have doubts, but I do not let them consume me. I look at the four of you and I realize how much potential you all have. Each of you have so much ability and power. I am also noticing how much your bonds are growing. The Key to your success is being unlocked. I believe you shall win the War, it will be difficult but you will win. Have faith, Harry. Have faith in yourself and the other Heirs. Faith is one of the most powerful things that you can possess right now."

Harry nodded, at a loss for words. He continued to watch as Professor Dumbledore finished up with the last of his sorting and finally stood up. With a flick of his wand, the radio was turned off and he motioned to the door.

"After you, Harry. The lesson is about to begin."

Harry stood up as well and walked into the classroom. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were now there, sitting in their seats. Hermione smiled at Harry as he took his seat next to her but his gaze went to Draco and Ginny on the other side of him. Draco seemed very disgruntled and Ginny kept shooting her boyfriend angry looks. Raising an eyebrow, Harry turned his head to Hermione and nodded to the couple.

"What's with those two?" he whispered, leaning toward his girlfriend.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "They got into a big fight in the Common Room just before heading down here. Draco's still upset with Dumbledore and wasn't about to come to the lesson today. Ginny finally got him to come but they really got into it. There were a few insults said and Ginny's a bit steamed at Draco now."

Harry couldn't help a small laugh from escaping his lips. "They're quite the volatile couple, aren't they?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, but a very good match I would say. She's just the kind of person Draco needs."

His earlier thoughts returning once more, Harry frowned and sat back in his chair, waiting for Dumbledore's instructions. Hermione stared at him in confusion for a few more minutes before turning her head to the front as well. She would have to ask Harry later about his sudden mood change.

Dumbledore had come to stand in front of the Four Heirs and he made a motion for them to stand up as well. Once they were all standing, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the desks slid to the edge of the classroom, creating a wide open space for the lesson to take place.

"Alright, today I am going to allow the four of you to perform the wandless magic that I have only be reciting to you in the past weeks. We will start with the simple Lighting Spell. Please, put your wands away."

The Four Heirs quickly pocketed their wands and watched as Dumbledore extinguished all the candles and a muted glow filled the room which was only coming from the closed windows. Dumbledore then brought forth a single candle, which he placed on his desk. Setting down his own wand, Dumbledore turned to the Heirs and began to explain what he wanted them to do.

"I want each of you to light this candle only using the power from within you. Remember everything I have taught you over the months. Concentrate and think only of the spell. Try to pinpoint all of your magic into one area, thinking of your hand as the wand, as if you still held it within your grasp. Concentration is the key. Don't be alarmed if you can not perform the spell at first, it may take several tries. Don't give up though, just continue to have faith in your abilities."

Dumbledore winked at Harry as he said the last statement, reminding the young wizard of their conversation from before.

"I will demonstrate for you first," Dumbledore said, holding his hand out to the darkened candle.

Bringing all his focus onto the white wick, Dumbledore softly uttered the spell. "_Lumos!_"

With a flare, the wick caught fire and cast an orange glow on everyone's faces. Sweeping his hand back over the candle, the flame went out. He turned back to his four students and pointed to Ginny.

"If you please, Miss Weasley."

Ginny nervously stepped forward, eyeing the innocent candle wearily. Out of all the Heirs she felt herself to be the weakest and she was still trying to fathom, even after all these months, just how she had been chosen.

Stretching her hand forward, Ginny shut her eyes and tried to force all of her concentration onto the point of her hand and the wick of the candle. Breathing deeply and focusing all of her will forward, Ginny opened her eyes and quickly said the spell.

"_Lumos!_"

Nothing happened and the candle remained dark. Sighing in distress, Ginny narrowed her eyes and took another step forward. This time, before she could get the word out, the candle flared to life, causing the young witch to jump backwards.

"Well done, Ginevra!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Ginny smiled in response, going back to her spot in the center of the room. Draco caught her eye and gave her a half-smile, hoping to make up for their earlier fight. Ginny gave him a small smile in return before watching Hermione step forward to light the candle.

It was no surprise to anyone that Hermione lit the candle on the first try. Dumbledore praised her as Hermione blushed, returning to her place. Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze as Draco was called up.

Sneering at his Professor, Draco said the incantation and much like Hermione, the candle lit up immediately. Smirking proudly, Draco went to stand by Ginny, who rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at his obvious smugness.

Dumbledore extinguished the candle and smiled at Harry. "Your turn, Harry."

He slowly moved forward, hoping he would have the same success as Hermione. Closing his eyes, he took in a few deep, calming breaths. Finally stretching his hand forward, Harry bent his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, putting full concentration and force into lighting the candle. Dumbledore held his own breath, seeing the look on Harry's face and knowing what was coming.

He had only just thought the word when light shot out of Harry's hand and the candle exploded into flames. Ginny shrieked in surprise, stumbling backwards and almost falling before Draco caught her. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth in shock as Harry froze in his spot, staring at the charred, black hole now in the desk.

Dumbledore chuckled softly and with a wave of his wand, the hole disappeared and a new candle appeared on the spot. Turning to a still shocked Harry, Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. Blinking out of his daze, Harry lifted his eyes to Dumbledore's, confusion within their depths.

"I think you need to control your power a little bit, Harry," a small trace of amusement in his voice. "So strong was your concentration that you literally fired a hole right through the desk, causing the candle to explode. I think this is something that should prove just how great your abilities are."

Draco snorted from behind them but was quickly silenced by Ginny, who had elbowed him in the stomach. Grimacing at her, Draco continued to listen, feeling a little put out that his abilities were no where near Harry's. Not like he would ever admit that openly.

"But, Professor," Harry started, not looking very pleased. "Isn't this a bad thing? Not being able to control wandless magic well enough?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry, it is not a bad thing. You will have to concentrate more on making your magic a bit more focused, yes, but you will also be able to perform other more complex spells faster than the other Heirs. This is a good thing, Harry, a very good thing."

Harry nodded silently but still looked unconvinced. Furrowing his brow, he listened as Dumbledore explained the next spell they would be performing, the Levitation Spell. The other Heirs kept shooting Harry curious looks, knowing full well _why_ Harry was more powerful then them but still wanting to know all of the differences in ability. Hermione knew it was about the Prophecy, the Heir of Gryffindor being stronger than the others. She also figured Harry would have something major happen in the Final Battle, she had this feeling that the full potential of Harry's strength would be shown that day.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Dumbledore said "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and did the hand movements to accompany the incantation, causing a thick textbook to float in the air. Knowing what she needed to do, Hermione allowed her mind to wander back to her previous thoughts. It was definitely out of her character to not pay attention but her worry for Harry was more important to her at the moment.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, her throat tightening. His head was hung down and his fists were clenched. He was standing in a very stiff position, his green eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Hermione felt horrible for him, everything unusual always happened to him and though Dumbledore was happy, Harry was not. Hermione knew how much he hated being different and set apart from anyone else. And now, once again, another thing was added.

Reaching her hand up, Hermione gently placed it on Harry's back and rubbed small circles there. He tilted his head back to look at her and smiled softly, appreciating her small show of affection. Removing her hand, she stepped further forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. Sighing, Harry placed his hands over top hers and leaned into her touch.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled and returned her thoughts to the lesson. Draco and Ginny both successfully performed the Levitation Spell before Dumbledore turned to the other couple to have them do the same. Hermione had no difficulties once again and though Harry was definitely under strain from controlling his magic, he too was able to have the book levitate several feet of the ground.

Dumbledore nodded his head as the book fell to the wooden floor with a loud _thud_. "Good job, Harry. Eventually you will be able to understand your power more, it will just take time and practice. Don't give up just yet, you're a fast learner."

"I know, Professor," Harry replied as he wiped his brow and picked up the book.

"Well, the lesson is now over but I have a few more things to discuss with you four," Dumbledore said as he returned to his desk and lit the candles in the room. "Please take a seat." With a wave of his wand four plush red chairs appeared in front of the desk.

The Four Heirs took their seats and stared at Professor Dumbledore expectantly, wondering what he had to talk to them about. Suddenly looking grave, Dumbledore folded his hands and peered at them over his spectacles. Finally opening his mouth, he began.

"I have some news and a few warnings for all of you. First off, the Order of the Phoenix is preparing themselves for battle and are also already on the look-out for any strange occurrences that may be happening to lead up to the Final Battle. The Order will be present at the Final Battle, which includes myself. Just because you are the Heirs does not mean we will leave the entire battle to you four alone. We will be there to help you and take care of the Death-Eaters. Your main concern is Voldemort, for your defeat of him together is what the Prophecy is all about."

Dumbledore paused before continuing. "I'm also under the impression that many students of Hogwarts will be willing to fight as well. I actually have four students hand-picked to assist the four of you more closely here at Illustris and in the battle. The reason they are not here yet is because I believe the bond of the Four Heirs must become more stable before more people become involved in it. You will not have to wait much longer though, I expect to have them here within the next month or so. But there is a division forming at Hogwarts. Many are willing to fight for the Light but many others want to support Voldemort. It is not my choice but theirs though I am sad for the loss of these students. Very soon we shall see the true loyalties of many."

Dumbledore's eyes briefly flickered over to Draco, who slouched further in his seat and averted his eyes. The exchange was unnoticed by the other Heirs, who were still trying to process all of the new information.

"Now, that is an update on news for all of you. But I also must warn you of some things. I fear something major may happen very soon. Prepare yourselves for _any_ kind of news. Miss Weasley's recent visions and the fear of a few students has led me to take extra precautions and form more security at Hogwarts. Do not worry just yet but I wouldn't be surprised if a small battle takes place before the final one. Do _not_ let this distract you though! Stay focused on your training and stay strong!"

Dumbledore lowered his eyes before saying his next words. "The most important part of your training lies ahead. Not just in the physical sense but in the _mental_ sense. I know I repeat it many times but you must _trust_ yourselves and each other. The Key to the Four Heirs winning the battle lies within each of you and is so close to being unlocked. Do not break the bonds you have formed. When that Key is unlocked, so then shall you truly be the Four Heirs of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood up, the Heirs watching him in a sort of shocked silence. Smiling gently, he waved his hand to them.

"You may all go now. Please heed my words and continue to practice wandless magic. I shall see you all at this time next week."

The Heirs got up slowly, grabbed their bags, and exited the room. None of them really knew what to say and each was lost within their own thoughts. Dumbledore watched each of them go, studying their expressions. Harry looks worried, Hermione seemed very thoughtful, Ginny looked confused and apprehensive, and Draco…..he was unreadable, his cold eyes masking his true emotions.

As the door shut behind them, Dumbledore sat back down and hung his head. The true test of the Heirs' bond and strength was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone. Thank you for the amazing reviews and I'm sorry about the delay with posting this chapter. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life recently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel leave a review! I'll try and post again soon. :)

Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	26. The Unforgivable Curses

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Six - The Unforgivable Curses**

Lucius Malfoy bowed swiftly to Lord Voldemort, his hard gray eyes fixed firmly on the floor. He was at the Dark Lord's hide-out in the Forest of Tenebrae to bring his weekly report of what was going on in the Wizarding World. Voldemort has scattered his minions all across the world, recruiting more Death Eaters, finding information on the Light, and having all sorts of Dark creatures join the ranks of his new army.

So far though, Lucius had been assigned only one task, one that Voldemort called very important and highly essential. For the past several weeks, Lucius had been watching Illustris and trying to penetrate it's thick magical wards. He had also been trying to spy on the Heirs but with no such luck. It seemed as if a special ward had been placed around Illustris to make everything within it appear invisible. Smart move by Dumbledore, who made the immense castle look like nothing more that an old shack.

"Well?" Voldemort asked, his voice laced with impatience.

"Dumbledore has placed many heavy wards on Illustris, some of them I can not even place. A cloak of invisibility remains around the castle as well, My Lord. I have been unable to see anything." Lucius kept his eyes to the floor, knowing the information would greatly anger Voldemort.

"Fool," Voldemort spat, rising to his feet. "I entrusted you to this task and yet you fail me? I should punish you for this lack of loyalty!"

"If that is your wish, My Lord, I understand," Lucius said solemnly, bowing his head further.

Voldemort seemed to be considering for many moments, drawing his wand from his robes and pointing it toward his follower. Several seconds went by before the Dark Lord lowered his wand, a sudden idea crossing his mind.

"Get up! I have another task for you to do instead. We shall leave Illustris be, at the moment."

Lucius stood obediently, awaiting his new instructions. He knew he would follow them no matter what, such was his loyalty to the Dark Lord. He had already sacrificed his daughter for him, he knew he would sacrifice so much more. A smirk fell across his lips and his eyes glittered maliciously in the pale green light from the fireplace.

"How much does your son care for his mother?" Voldemort questioned, twirling his wand idly.

"Very much," Lucius responded dryly. "One of his many weaknesses. He would always do anything for his mother and sister."

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Very good. Then I shall tell you of my new plan. It seems your son needs a bit more persuasion. I have been able to read into his mind so far and he seems to be becoming a bit reluctant. For the Final Battle to go according to plan, nothing must fail in the slightest. He has no idea yet what is going on but soon, everything shall make sense. Do you understand what you need to do, Lucius?"

Though Voldemort had not exactly voiced his command, Lucius knew what he was expected to do. Bowing low, he nodded his head.

"Yes, My Lord, I understand _perfectly_. All shall go as you want it to."

"Your loyalty is recognized," Voldemort said. "Go and report back to me as soon as you are finished. I have other assignments for you when you return."

Waving his hand, Voldemort turned away from Lucius, who bowed once more and backed out of the room. Once he shut the large double doors, he started his way out of the mansion, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Lucius knew his task would be difficult to complete but it would only be a small price to pay for the trust he knew he would receive from the Dark Lord.

* * *

A slightly cold breeze blew across the landscape surrounding Illustris, the bare branches on the trees swaying and the grass that poked through the snow rippling. The sun shined dully above, haze covering it. The stiff wind continued to blow repeatedly, causing the robes of Professor Remus Lupin to snap back from his body as he strode across the grounds.

He was heading toward the mound where the Heirs practiced their Defensive and Offensive Training. Today though, the spells they would be learning were the most difficult and the most dangerous they would ever be taught. Their Physical Training lesson with Moody had been cancelled that day just so the Heirs would have enough strength to perform these three curses.

Remus sighed deeply. The Unforgivable Curses. That was what the Four Heirs would be learning that day. The most deadly curses known to the Wizarding World.

Moody would be helping him in the lesson, for even though Remus knew a great deal about them, this particular lesson was so very important. To successfully fight in the Final Battle, the Heirs _needed_ to know about and learn the Unforgivable Curses. So many of Voldemort's supporters would be using them along with Voldemort himself and the only way to counter and defeat them was to perform the same curses. The use of evil would be used to defeat evil.

Remus had despised this part of the training ever since Dumbledore had told him of it at the beginning. He had desperately fought the wise wizard, saying it was not necessary for the Heirs to learn the Unforgivables and they could rid of Voldemort by other means. But Dumbledore had insisted and Remus could not convince him otherwise. Now him and Moody were about to pass on the knowledge of curses that were illegal and shouldn't be spread any more than they already were.

Not that he didn't trust the Four Heirs, he just didn't see the full reason behind _why_ the Unforgivables were so important for them to learn. All Dumbledore had said was, "They need to know. One of them may come in handy during the battle."

Remus finally reached the training area and saw that Moody was already there, studying the small hill with his one beady black eye, the electric blue one swiveling around in a circle.

Coming to stand beside him, Remus nodded his head. "So, what do you think, Moody?"

"It'll do," the wizard growled back, stomping his cane into the dirt.

"Do you really think this is a wise idea? Teaching the Four Heirs the Unforgivable Curses?" Remus questioned quietly.

Moody didn't respond at first, just letting his blue eye move to stare fixedly at Lupin. The younger wizard stared back pointedly before turning his own gaze to the hill. With a low growl, Moody shifted his weight and finally answered.

"I don't really think it is wise or not wise. Dumbledore obviously thinks that the Unforgivables are important to their training and I'm not going to question his motives for this reasoning. I do think that every young witch and wizard should know about the Unforgivables. Constant Vigilance! That's what I always say. Knowledge of the curses could greatly help in their success but I do have to agree with Dumbledore, the performance of the curses will improve their chances. Power and strength must be met with the same degree on the battle field. We all know how to use the curses, why not the Four Heirs?"

"But they are so young!" Remus countered angrily. "Do we really need to put this kind of pressure on them? They are already being taught so much more then someone their ages should be! To teach them the ways to harm, influence, and kill will only add to the strains on them. I do not think it will do much good, it can only do harm in the end."

"You may very well be right, Remus," Moody said softly. "But nonetheless, we must teach them the three curses. Have faith in them. I believe they will use them only when necessary and for the right reasons. Be supportive and teach them well, that's all we can do."

Remus sighed in defeat and nodded, knowing Moody was right. He knew he shouldn't doubt Dumbledore or the Heirs. It was just that the Unforgiveables were so powerful and so deadly. But maybe good would come of it. He just needed to have faith.

"Ah….here they are," Moody suddenly spoke, startling Remus out of his thoughts.

Though he hadn't turned around, Moody had obviously seen the Heirs coming from behind, as his blue eye was currently pointing backwards. Remus looked around and saw that Moody was right, the Four Heirs were making their way slowly across the grounds, heads bent against the wind.

"Hurry up there!" Moody called loudly. "You four have a lot to learn today. Best to get started early."

As the four came to a stop, Draco took a position as far from the ex-Auror as possible. He kept eyeing him warily and shifting his feet uncomfortably. Ginny glared at him out of the corner of her eye and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Coward," she said while smirking.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "No, just cautious."

Ginny shook her head and just continued smirking, reminding Draco strongly of himself.

"All right," Remus began, "I'm not too keen on the lesson plan for today but Dumbledore, and Moody, believe it is best for you to know and be able to cast these curses so, we will teach them to you. From what I heard, back in your fourth and third year, you were all told about the Unforgivable Curses. Am I right?"

Hermione felt Harry tense up next to her at the mention of the curses and squeezed his hand affectionately. He smiled weakly at her as they all acknowledged the fact of knowing about the curses.

"Ok, so part of our work is already taken care of, though we will go over the detail of the curses briefly. Now, I was also told that the Imperius Curse was actually _performed_ on you, which is very interesting indeed. There will be little performing of the curses going on today since we _can't_ and _will not_ perform the Cruciatus Curse on any of you and naturally, _Avada Kedavra_……" Lupin trailed off.

Clearing his throat, Moody continued for him. "So, Imperius, Cruciatus, and _Avada Kedavra_ you will all be taught and you will all know how to perform them by the end of today. Not a pretty thing to learn but on the battle field you all will, for a fact, encounter these three curses. You need to know about them more extensively and you need to know how to come back with the same curse. Since there is no counter curse for these three, you will be fighting the Death-Eaters and Voldemort with the same weapon."

Hermione raised up her hand timidly. Moody fixed his gaze on her before nodding shortly.

"Professor, I thought that the Unforgivables were practically impossible to perform unless you truly hold evil within your heart and soul. That was proven by Harry last year when he couldn't hold the Cruciatus Curse last year over a Death-Eater."

Harry closed his eyes painfully, remembering too well that fateful day. When he reopened his eyes, Moody was watching him closely but said nothing about his reaction. Remus was smiling slightly at Hermione and responded.

"Interesting point, Hermione. It is true but considering the circumstances you four shall be in and what has happened, I think you will be able to perform the curses effectively. It will not make you evil to make use of these curses, it simply makes you angry and full of vengeance. Your intentions are good in the end, you are trying to save the world."

Hermione nodded, accepting the answer. Draco cast Lupin a look of confusion though.

"Since we can't perform the spells on each other, how will we know we're doing them right?"

"Ah, right you are, Draco. You will be using spiders to try the spells on. It's a lucky thing Ron isn't here, right?" He winked at Harry and Hermione, trying hard to lighten the mood.

Hermione forced a laugh along with Ginny but both Harry and Draco were looking apprehensive and not at all thrilled with what was about to come.

Remus then removed four different jars from his robes and handed them to each of the Heirs. Each jar contained nine spiders. The Heirs were then ushered up to the top of the mound and Moody performed a quick spell which created an invisible barrier around the hill, keeping out the wind so the spiders wouldn't be blown away.

"Now, set your jars down and come over here. We need to do some explaining about the curses first," Remus informed them.

Still not looking very happy, the Heirs made their way over and waited patiently for the lecture to begin.

"I know this won't be fun for any of you," Moody growled out softly, "but it is _vital_ and _necessary_ for the four of you to be able to use the Unforgivable Curses. You must know and be ready for anything to occur in the battle. Using these curses takes a great deal of strength in both body and mind. We are here to prepare and train you to use them effectively and _only when you must_! You must have _constant vigilance_ and be aware at all times! It won't be easy but by the end of this lesson, all four of you will be able to cast the three curses."

He stopped, staring hard at all of them. The Four Heirs didn't meet his gaze and were staring at the grass, showing just how difficult this was for them. Moody softened his voice even more, sympathizing with them.

"Remus and I will be here, so don't fret too much. Just learn the curses at the moment, we'll deal with the emotional responses a little later. Now, I must bring this up and ask it even though I pretty much already know the answer. Who here has seen any of the three curses performed?"

Tentatively, all Four Heirs raised their hands. Moody nodded knowingly and Remus braced himself for the next question.

"All right. Now, who here has had an Unforgivable performed on them? Besides Imperius because I already know about fourth year." His eyes flashed at the memory of the man who took his identity for many months.

Swallowing very hard, Harry rose his shaking hand. To his surprise, Draco rose his as well, staring firmly ahead. Harry's eyes widened and he locked his gaze on Draco, who refused to look at him.

"I thought so," Moody said, waving his gnarled hand to have them put their arms down. "That's all I need to know. I won't bring it up again."

Ginny moved over to Draco and gently touched his shoulder. He glanced at her and sighed, knowing what she was thinking.

"My father," he muttered.

Ginny brought her hand back in surprise before her dark eyes softened and she stepped forward to give Draco a hug. He stiffened in her arms but finally returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

Remus finally spoke again. "Go back to your spiders and take one out. You'll be doing the Imperius Curse first. Remember, the incantation is _Imperio_. And here."

He flicked his wand and conjured up four pieces of parchment. He handed them to the Heirs. "This is for you to put the spiders on, I doubt you really want to be handling them."

Moody made his way over and pointed his cane back toward the jars. "Off you go, your fears about the Unforgivable Curses must be overcome."

"Who said I was scared?" Draco snapped with a sneer, breaking away from Ginny.

Moody's electric blue eye revolved and halted on the blonde, studying him. "I'd call you a fool if you weren't scared."

Draco scowled even more and turned away from the wizard, marching over to his jar and throwing the piece of parchment and his wand on the ground. A sullen looking Ginny followed behind him, glaring at her boyfriend every few minutes. She was starting to get tired of his frequent mood swings.

Once the Four Heirs were in their places, Remus began to tell them more about the Imperius Curse.

"The Imperius Curse, as you know, is a powerful binding spell that allows the witch or wizard to effectively control the mind of someone else. Depending on how strong someone casts the spell, the curse can either have a mild effect on the other person or a very powerful one. Once you have control, their mind is open to you and you are able to have them do whatever you want."

Moody continued on. "Problems can arise though and we must warn you of this. If the curse is in place too long, the person will notice and began to fight, causing the effects of the spell to weaken. Also, if you cast the Imperius Curse on someone and then _another_ person comes along and casts the same spell on that same person, the control becomes divided and the person will not know who to listen to. It can also destroy a person, if it gets to be too much."

Remus jumped back in. "Also, whoever you cast the Imperius Curse on can not stray too far from you or the bond may be broken. Be warned in that if Voldemort catches one of his followers under the curse, he can trace it back to one of you as long as the curse is still in place. Be cautious with this curse. Use it only if it means saving your life or someone else's."

The Heirs nodded slowly, already readying themselves. Each of them was wondering if they had enough strength in themselves to actually perform the curse. None of them particularly wanted it.

"We placed a charm on the spiders to subdue them slightly so they don't run off everywhere," Moody explained. "So take out your wands and one of the spiders. Concentrate and just say _Imperio_. If the spider appears to relax, you should have performed the curse correctly. Then, just say whatever you want the spider to do. If it doesn't work, remove the curse and try again. This curse won't really harm the spider so you can try it a few times on the same one."

As the other three bent down to pick up their jars of spiders, Harry remained frozen, fighting an internal battle. He knew he needed to learn about the Unforgivable Curses and he knew he needed to perform them correctly but something was holding him back. The effects of the Unforgivables on himself and everyone he loved had been devastating. The one time he _had_ used an Unforgivable had been out of pure rage coming from the death of Sirius. He was still wounded from Hagrid being killed as well but his wanting to use an Unforgivable had been diminished. Harry didn't see any reason for him to use one on another person, even if they were a Death-Eater. There were so many other spells that could be used to fight with. It was down to one thing: Harry didn't want to perform an Unforgivable.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Remus suddenly appeared by his side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he questioned gently.

His blue eyes were staring straight into Harry's green ones, seeming to already know the answer but wanting to hear Harry say it, to acknowledge it. Harry cast his eyes downward, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"I don't….I don't think this is right for me to do," he muttered, almost ashamed.

Remus squeezed his shoulder in response and nodded his head, completely understanding Harry's dilemma.

"I know this is hard for you, Harry. Out of everyone here, you've been affected most by the Unforgivable Curses. I don't agree with all of you learning them either, but I trust Dumbledore and his judgment and so should you, Harry. I will not force it upon you but strongly consider your decision. I believe you should go through with this lesson."

He stepped back and went to help Ginny, who was having trouble keeping her spider in one place. Harry watched him for a second before bending down and picking up the jar, studying the spiders inside. He _had_ to do this, he knew it.

His mind made up, Harry quickly opened up the jar and brought one of the spiders out, setting it on the parchment. It lay still, obviously still under the effects of the charm, unlike Ginny's. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Harry pointed it at the spider, noticing that his hand was shaking. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to concentrate, Harry uttered the curse.

"_Imperio!_"

The spider slackened and Harry knelt next to it, wand still pointed forward, and softly commanded, "Jump three times."

Obediently, the spider leapt in the air three times, after which Harry commanded it to do a few somersaults. Having seen enough, Harry removed the curse and placed the spider back in the jar, where it began to scuttle on top of it's still drowsy friends.

"Well done, Potter," Moody growled above him.

Harry sighed and shrugged, not very pleased with himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Potter," Moody said. "It's not a crime to use these to defend one's self against Voldemort and his followers. Dumbledore only wants you to know these for that reason."

The Heirs all successfully performed the Imperius Curse so Moody began to tell them about the Cruciatus Curse.

"It's not pleasant, as you know, it's simply torture. Voldemort and his Death-Eaters love this curse, they use it on practically anyone they can, including their own people. I do not recommend any of you using this one, even in the middle of battle. I don't think any of you are emotionally ready to handle casting this spell on a human being. We must teach you it though, so you are aware of it. Take out another spider and try it."

Somberly, they all reached for another spider. Hermione was shaking as she put the spider down. She remembered so vividly when Neville had watched in horror as the fake Moody had put a spider through this curse. The memory of his parents' agony under the Cruciatus curse still there. She remembered how frighten she'd been when Harry had almost endured the curse under Umbridge's wand, the evil woman that she was. Hermione hated the curse with every fiber of her being and having to perform it almost made her sick.

She turned her head to look at Harry, who was struggling with his own inner feelings about the second curse. He finally winced and flicked his wand at the spider, his face contorting as it curled up and rocked in agony. She closed her eyes and faced Draco, who held no expression on his features as he put his spider under the curse. Hermione did notice that he removed it rather quickly though. She then saw Ginny, who was having trouble getting the curse up to it's proper strength. Both Moody and Lupin were helping her out.

Sighing, Hermione looked back down at her spider and screwing up her courage she uttered, "_Crucio!_" and watched as the spider started trembling in pain. A few seconds later she removed the curse, trying hard not to cry. She could never see herself performing that curse again.

"Stop!" Remus finally said. "I think that's enough for that curse. You've all proved you can use it. Now, on to the……..last curse."

His voice wavered as his sentence ended and silence greeted him. Moody shuffled forward and Remus turned away. The Killing Curse. The only Unforgivable left.

"I'm not even going to explain this one. Just….try it." Moody's words faltered a bit as even he seemed to be struggling with the ending part of the lesson. There was no way to make _Avada Kedavra_ sound good.

Almost too calmly, Draco took another spider out of the jar, placed it on the ground, lifted his wand, and uttered the curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled loudly.

The green light shot from his wand and the spider collapsed, dead. The other Heirs stared at him in shock. As he looked up, he saw an unreadable emotion in Ginny's eyes before she turned away from him. He didn't want to look at Hermione and Harry, he didn't need to see their accusing stares.

Letting his gaze fall on Moody, the older wizard nodded at him. Draco quickly picked up the rest of his things and waited for Moody to remove the barrier. Once it was lifted, Draco marched down the hill toward the castle, not noticing the single tear that was falling down Ginny's pale face.

Putting the barrier back up, Moody turned to the other Heirs and motioned for them to continue. As Harry lifted his wand to finally perform the Killing Curse, a memory of a flash of green seared through his mind and he shut his eyes to block out the past.

He heard Hermione to his right finally utter the curse and the roaring noise that followed it. A soft sob then filled his ears as Ginny finally choked out the words, the same roaring accompanying it.

Determination suddenly setting in, Harry opened his eyes and clenched his hand tighter around his wand. Trying to think of Voldemort and the pain he had created in his life, Harry finally uttered the one curse that had caused the most grief in the Wizarding World.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green filled his vision and the spider lay still, Remus quickly removing the remains with a flick of his wand. Moody limped forward and lifted the barrier once more, the cool breeze returning and hitting the Heirs' hot faces.

"Lesson's over," he grunted, not looking at them. "Go back to the castle and get ready for dinner. There's no assignment for tonight."

As Harry, Hermione, and Ginny began to pick up their things, Lupin made his way over and spoke quietly to the red-head.

"Check on Draco when you return to the tower. Even though he didn't show it, I think today's lesson might have deeply affected him."

Ginny seemed surprised but nodded. "Ok, Professor. I will."

He patted her shoulder and started his walk back to the castle, Harry and Hermione following him. Ginny picked her bag up and trudged after the pair, feeling very subdued. Moody watched them all leave before going after them, his steps measured.

All of them were lost within their own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter up for all of you. I'm not toosure about this chapter anymore though. When I wrote it, I had a completely different idea for how the Final Battle would turn out but when I actually wrote those chapters, none of this here made sense. I don't feel like re-doing it yet though so I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways. I will be writing up an extended version of this storyonce its finished and all the chapters are posted. I do hope you like it though, please leave comments cause I truly appreciate them.Don't worry about the angst though, I have a really fluffy chapter coming up next, focusing on the three different couples. Just a little break from the action before the more serious stuff starts happening. Things are gonna start picking up pretty quick around chapter 30, there's a lot that will be happening from now on.

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews though, you guys are amazing.I'll try and update again soon!

Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	27. Love and Trust

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Love and Trust**

Ron walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, searching for Luna and worrying about her the whole time. For weeks Ron noticed that Luna had been acting strangely, not that she already didn't have oddities to her. He knew something was different though. She seemed…..scared. She was always casting him looks of fear and stuck close by him a lot.

Whenever she wasn't by him, Luna would disappear for hours, always to a secluded place in the castle or out on the grounds. Ron would take hours to track her down and when he finally did, she was very quiet and would just cling on to him, as if afraid to let him go.

Ron was starting to get very concerned and had even gone to Dumbledore to question about Luna's antics and other strange things happening around the school. Dumbledore had been vague though, telling Ron to be patient and keep an eye out. He was told to stick close to Luna and not to wander too much at night. Ron was starting to get the feeling that something big was approaching and he was somehow involved, and probably not in a good way.

Sighing deeply, Ron finally reached the seventh floor, headed for the Room of Requirement. It was Luna's favorite place to go and think so he hoped he was right about her being there that day. A few times she would go to a different place but that was a rare occasion.

Ron stopped before the portion of the wall that led to the Room of Requirement and saw that a door handle was already present. Smiling a bit, he turned the knob and walked into the darkened room.

Squinting his eyes in the faint light, Ron saw a few scattered candles were lit along the walls and some couches and squashy chairs were in the center of the room. Dark red tapestries were pulled over the windows and a low fire was crackling in the hearth. Through the darkness, he could just barely make out the outline of Luna, curled up on one of the couches, fast asleep.

Smiling in amusement at his girlfriend, Ron slowly walked toward her form and crouched down in front of her. The firelight played across her features, giving her face a reddish glow and causing her blonde hair to gleam. Ron lifted a hand and ran it softly across Luna's cheek, thinking about how perfect and peaceful she looked to him.

Groaning softly, Luna's eyelashes fluttered. Ron pulled his hand away and watched as Luna opened her blue eyes and stared at him in bemusement.

"Well, hello, Ronald," she said softly, sitting up. The blue blanket that had been on top of her slid off and pooled around her waist, allowing Luna to lift her arms above her head as she yawned.

"Hey," he responded, staring at her intently.

Blinking at him, Luna titled her head and gave him a look of confusion. "Are you all right?"

Sighing, Ron lifted himself up and sat on the couch beside her. "The question is, are _you_ all right? You've been acting very….different for a while now. You can't not tell me forever, Luna. What is going on?"

Luna turned away from him and stared into the fire, staying silent. Her face was expressionless and Ron was desperate to know exactly what she was thinking. She was very still and seemed to be making no move to say anything soon. Frustrated, Ron reached his hand out and touched her face, making her turn her head back towards him. Shock filled him when he saw tears gathering in the corners of Luna's eyes, illuminated by the firelight.

"Luna….." he whispered.

Without a word, she leapt toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging Ron tightly to her. He gasped and hugged her back as she buried her face in his shoulder, crying softly.

At a loss, Ron just continued to hold her, rubbing her back softly. Luna finally seemed to calm down and pulled back from him, rubbing the tear marks from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking away once more. "I couldn't stop myself. I'm just so…so…worried."

"Worried?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow. "What are you worried about?"

Luna pursed her lips and moved down the couch, away from him. Her gaze returned to the fire as her arms fell limply to her sides. Her shoulders slumped and a look of defeat fell across her face.

"You're in danger, Ronald," she said very softly, her gaze never wavering from the fire.

Ron sucked in a breath but no feeling of panic overcame him. He reached his hand out and touched Luna's shoulder lightly, drawing her eyes back to him.

"Hasn't that always been the case?" he responded quietly. "Being the best friend of Harry Potter has had me in danger from day one. I know this but it hasn't stopped me from sticking by Harry." He shrugged his shoulders. "He's practically my brother, I'd do anything for him."

Luna felt tears welling in her eyes and violently shook her head, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"No, Ronald, no. This is different, much different. The danger before was known but nothing was for sure. This is for sure now. You are being targeted. Voldemort wants you…..for something."

Ron's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "What are you talking about? I'm being targeted for what?"

Luna threw her hands up in distress and stood quickly. "I don't know!" she exclaimed, her calm exterior melting for the first time. "I think Ginny saw something. What, I don't know. But you are in danger."

She stopped by the window and gripped the edge tightly with her hands. "And I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," she ended in a whisper.

Ron shut his eyes tightly and dropped his head forward, trying to control his breathing. Luna's soft sobs suddenly filled his ears and he shot up from the couch and rushed toward her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, trying to calm her down once more. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt as she held him to her, so afraid to let him go.

Ron kissed the top of her head repeatedly, not knowing what else to do. Gradually, her tears lessened and her heavy breathing slowed. Ron pulled back from her and lifted his hand up to bring it under her chin, making Luna look at him.

"Please, Luna," he began, "listen to me."

She nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"I may very well be in danger but that doesn't mean something is going to happen to me. Hogwarts is well protected and Dumbledore is watching over the place very carefully. The chances of me having a run-in with You-Know-Who is slim, I don't doubt Dumbledore's ability to keep me and everyone else here safe. You have to believe that too, Luna. Please, believe it."

Ron looked pleadingly into her eyes, hoping his words had somehow gotten through to her. Luna stared blankly at him for a second before shifting her gaze to the floor. A deep sigh escaped her lips before she nodded slightly.

"All right, Ronald, I'll try to believe it. I just care about you and I don't want anything happening to you."

Ron wrapped his arms around her in a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know, I know. Nothing will happen to me though. I'll be careful though, just in case."

Luna gave him a small smile and touched his cheek lightly. "Thank you."

Ron grinned back and leaned toward her, brushing her lips lightly with his. Luna sighed again, this time in contentment, before wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head against his chest. Ron tightened his hold on Luna and rested his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back softly.

They remained in that position for what seemed like forever, wrapped in each other's arms and thinking only of the one they each loved.

* * *

Ginny ran as fast as she could toward the West End Tower after dinner, hoping she would find Draco there. After the lesson on the Unforgivable Curses, the other Heirs had gone to dinner and Ginny had expected her boyfriend to be there as well. Unfortunately for her, he had not shown up and that had cemented the idea even more in Ginny's head that she needed to talk to him.

Desperately trying to quell any strong feelings of worry, she burst through the portrait entrance and let her eyes scan the room quickly. There was no sign of Draco among the couches and no sign of anything out of place.

Dropping her bag to the floor, Ginny made her way to his door and knocked softly. No answer greeted her and she knocked again, thinking he might be asleep. Again her knock was met with no answer. Furrowing her brow, she turned the serpent shaped knob and crept into the dark room.

Silence filled the large room and Ginny shivered from the cold feeling that passed over her. The dark green curtains were drawn tightly over the windows and the bed was neatly made. Draco's desk looked to have not recently been disturbed and the only thing out of place was the book bag lying in the middle of the floor, a few quills spilling out of it.

Frustration filling her, Ginny walked out of his room and stared at the empty Common Room, trying to think of where he might have gone. A sudden idea sprang into her mind and Ginny walked over to the wooden door by the portrait entrance. Sure enough, the door was slightly ajar. Smiling grimly, she pulled the door open and made her way out onto the roof.

The wind was still blowing and the chill in the air had increased. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had grabbed her cloak and also wishing for Spring to come much quicker. A dusky gray light fell across the balcony, causing everything within her vision to be slightly muted. Only when she squinted and stepped further out of the doorway, did she see Draco, crouched in the far corner with his cloak drawn tightly around him.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny moved forward cautiously, trying to bring up some of her Gryffindor courage. She was silent until her foot kicked a loose piece of stone, causing it to bounce across the floor loudly. Cringing, Ginny froze and watched as Draco lifted his head in surprise and turned towards her.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw his bloodshot eyes and tear marks running down his face. She started to walk toward him again but Draco quickly covered his face and huddled further against the wall. Slowing, Ginny fell to her knees a few feet from him and felt tears welling in her own eyes.

"Draco…." she whispered, unsure of what to say.

"What, Ginny?" His response was muffled and strained.

Ginny bit her lip nervously and couldn't help but let pleading enter her tone. "Talk to me, please?"

Draco laughed roughly and turned his head to her, his blonde hair falling into his eyes from the wind. He leaned further against the wall and slid his legs out until they were stretched out in front of him. His gray eyes regarded her blankly before he spoke.

"Talk to you? What do you want me to say, Gin? I know why you came here but would you really understand anything that I say?"

"Just don't push me away, not anymore," Ginny replied bitterly.

Draco's gaze softened and he wiped away the last remnant of tears from his cheeks, for the first time not feeling ashamed at his display of emotions. He leaned forward until he was able to grab Ginny's hand in his own, making her look at him.

"I'm not," he said quietly. "I just need some time to….get used to this. I know you're here for me but it's never been easy for me to share my feelings with another person. I never had to because my parents never cared to know about anything."

His features hardened a bit at the thought before he continued.

"I'm willing to try with you though. I need to learn to not be the selfish bastard anymore. I'm not saying I'll change right away or that I'll stop being cold all of the time, but I won't push you away. Not anymore and not of my own choice."

Ginny wiped a stray tear away and smiled gently at him.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Draco," she whispered before crawling forward and wrapping her arms around him.

He hugged her back, burying his face in her tangled red hair. He sighed deeply before pulling away and lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes again.

"I…I'm sorry."

Ginny gave him a surprised look. "Whatever for?"

Draco looked away. "For treating you so horribly. For keeping so much from you. For not letting you into my life before. For not allowing myself to….to trust you."

Ginny grabbed his face and made him turn his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Draco. I understand you have been through a lot and I am willing to wait until you are ready before you explain anything to me. I won't push you, just like you won't push me away."

Draco smiled slightly before pulling her in for another hug. A silence fell over them and Ginny smiled happily into his chest, relishing in his warmth and trust.

The next words he said were spoken with so much anguish that Ginny literally felt her heart almost break.

"He hurt me, Gin. He hurt Rose too."

Ginny tightened her hold on him, feeling an ache within her but also knowing not to speak just yet. He would say things at his own pace.

"He…he would….." Draco paused, fighting for words. "He would take us into the dungeons if we were bad. It was always one at a time until recently. He started taking us down together and if I refused something, he would punish Rose for it. I eventually learned to say whatever my father wanted to hear, just so Rose wouldn't bear my punishments."

His jaw tightened. "The Cruciatus Curse is nothing to me now. He taught me how to handle it by making me bear it almost daily. And _Avada Kedavra_……."

Draco stopped, his breathing becoming shallower. Ginny began to rub his back slowly to calm him down. Gritting his teeth, he finally managed to make the words spill out.

"He made me perform it on house elves and other creatures so I could learn to perform it and handle it. He said it would teach me disciple and superiority. I hated it. I hate him. I swear I will kill him one day for all that he made Rose and I suffer through. He is no father. I have no father."

His last words were so bitter and hateful that Ginny couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. She couldn't stop the few tears in her eyes from escaping and spilling on to her cheeks. She hugged him even tighter to her, trying to feel his grief, as if it was a part of her too. Draco clung on to her as well, as she could feel a wetness slowly seeping through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered to him, hoping that she sounded comforting in some way.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and murmured in reply, "I know, I know."

They sat in that position for what felt like hours but neither of the two wanted to move, both reveling in the ultimate closeness that washed through them at the moment. Never before had they trusted each other so much. Never before had they felt something akin to love flowing through their veins.

Ginny finally pulled her head up and smiled gently at Draco, wiping away more tears and staring into his gray eyes. He smiled back and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Ginny sighed and reluctantly stood up, holding out her hand to him. After brushing off their robes, Draco pulled her in for another hug.

"Thank you, Gin, for coming to find me," he said.

"I always will," she replied, burying her face in his shoulder.

And they made their way from the roof to the Common Room, wrapped in each other's arms and knowing that yet another bond had been sealed among the Heirs.

* * *

Hermione shifted her weight from her place on the couch in front of the fire. She was currently in the Common Room reading a rather large book entitled _The Knowledge of Unicorns_, which was entirely devoted to telling the reader everything about Unicorns, from their history to the present. Hermione had immediately gotten the book from the library at Illustris as soon as she had learned her Animagus form would be a Unicorn. As always, she found the book utterly fascinating and had already sped through ten chapters since dinner.

Hermione removed her eyes from the small print and squinted around the room, wondering vaguely where Ginny and Draco were. She hoped the young witch had found her boyfriend and was able to calm him down. The lesson from earlier that day had clearly upset him, it had upset them all.

Sighing deeply, she shut the book, suddenly unable to concentrate. Tucking her knees under her chin, Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs and stared absentmindedly into the crackling fire. She had hated learning the Unforgivables today. She truly despised knowing precisely how to perform them, though it was indeed necessary to defeat Voldemort in the Final Battle.

Knowing that she was able to use such evil curses though was what bothered the witch. She hated thinking that she could end a person's life or cause them great pain with just a flick of her wand. She had gone to Hogwarts to learn how to perform good, not evil. And now it seemed like she would be doing just the opposite. Hermione knew in the end though, that using evil would ultimately bring about goodness. She just hated the path that led to it.

Sighing once more, Hermione reached for her book and was just about to open up to the page she had left off at, when she felt something touch her shoulders. Gasping and dropping the book to the floor in shock, she spun around and met the amused eyes of one Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching the place over her heart. "You scared me half to death! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Grinning shyly, Harry moved around the couch and sat in the seat next to her and pouted slightly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just didn't want to make a lot of noise and startle you even more." His emerald eyes were wide and innocent like.

Shaking her head ruefully, Hermione reached down and picked up her book. "All right, just don't do it again."

She placed the book in her lap and started to flip through it once more. Harry tilted his head to try and read the title. Once he saw it, he shook his head in amusement.

"Only you, Hermione, would read up _that_ much on your Animagus form."

Merely nodding, she started to immerse herself in the text, almost completely forgetting her best friend and boyfriend next to her. Suppressing a sigh, Harry almost had to chuckle, knowing that he would not want to have his Hermione any other way.

Turning to the fire, Harry frowned at it's glowing depth. One of the logs snapped and crumbled into ash, sending sparks flying. The red and yellow colors played softly off of every surface in the Common Room, giving it an unreal shimmer. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Serious thoughts began to cross through Harry's mind though. His frown deepened as he thought of what had happened to him during the Heirs' lesson with Dumbledore and then what had happened during the Unforgivable lesson. He was worried, very worried. So much was happening to the four and so quickly at that. Harry felt he could barely catch on to everything, let alone use it in the Final Battle.

And then he was worried about his relationship with Hermione. He loved her, he truly did. She was his best friend but also so much more, he couldn't even describe her in words. Harry knew that Voldemort would try and use her against him though, despite her being an Heir. She was the most vulnerable because of her close association to him. Because no matter what the Prophecy of Merlin said, the other Prophecy, THE Prophecy, was still the one that meant so much in the end. Harry would have to be the one to kill Voldemort finally. The combination of the Heirs might weaken him but Harry knew, deep in his heart, he would have to officially kill the Dark Lord.

And this was what Voldemort was afraid of. He knew that Harry had some major role to play and he would do everything in his power to try and stop it. Including using Hermione and anyone else that was close to him. If one of the Heirs was broken in some way, the Prophecy of Merlin could not be fulfilled and the destruction of Voldemort could not take place. This worried Harry to no end.

A hand was suddenly gently placed over his, startling Harry out of his deep thoughts. Turning his head, he saw Hermione gazing at him with a mixture of confusion and sympathy.

"Harry," she started quietly, "are you all right?"

He forced a smile in place and answered back. "Oh, I'm just fine."

She narrowed her eyes and shifted closer to him on the couch. "No, you are not. Something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

Looking down at the carpeted floor, Harry allowed his shoulders to slump and gripped Hermione's hand within his own.

"I just don't want to lose you," he whispered, having no idea he was practically mimicking the thoughts of Luna back at Hogwarts.

Hermione proceeded to wrap her arms firmly around him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Harry. You're not going to lose me. Why do you think about this so much?"

Angry at her words, Harry stood up and walked away from her. "Don't say that. I could lose you. Don't you see? Voldemort will use you against me," he snapped.

Standing herself, Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face. "What are you trying to say, Harry?" she said in a deadly whisper laced with fear.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Maybe….maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe we should…."

"No!" Hermione interrupted sharply, striding to him and turning him around to face her. "Don't even finish that sentence, Harry, I won't allow it. We've discussed this already, remember? You decided that it would be best for us to stay together. I won't have you back out now."

"He could kill you, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed desperately.

"And he could very well kill you too. How do you think that would make _me_ feel?" Her voice dropped to a strained whisper. "I love you, Harry, I don't want to lose you either. But I don't think I could go on if we let this end and then I had to watch you die, knowing I couldn't spend your last days loving you."

A lone tear fell down her cheek at the thought and Harry could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Hermione…." he began.

"I don't want to hear it!" she said loudly. "Don't tell me we can't be together. Please, just don't say that!"

No more tears fell but Hermione's brown eyes blazed at him with fury. He slowly reached forward and cupped her chin in his hand. Her gaze faltered at his touch but she didn't make any other move.

"Please, Hermione, don't be angry with me," he said while rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm only trying to look out for you. I just don't want to see you hurt, it would be too much for me to handle. I already had to see…..Sirius….."

Hermione put her hand over his as he said his beloved godfather's name. Her resolve crumbled at the lost look on his face and she took a step closer to him.

"I know, Harry, I understand. But you have to trust me and allow me to fight. Allow me to stay with you. As long as we have each other to love, I don't think anything can break us apart or hold us back."

Harry smiled at her finally and sighed. "Why can I never seem to get that thought through my head? You always have to remind me."

Hermione laughed lightly. "That's what I'm here for, Harry. To keep you from worrying too much and to remind you about things. Like your homework."

Harry couldn't help but laugh loudly at that statement. Hugging her to him, he was finally able to say, "Only you, Hermione, only you. We're having a serious discussion and you bring up homework."

Her shoulders shook from her own suppressed laughter and she hugged him back, loving the feel of him next to her. She would never grow tired of it and she hoped to be able to have the feeling forever.

Finally pulling away, Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, feeling the warmth and love radiating from them. She leaned upward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before snuggling down into his arms once more.

"I'll never get sick of you kissing me," Harry sighed against her hair.

"Well, I should hope not, Mister Potter," Hermione retorted in a teasing voice, "because I plan on doing a lot of it for a long time."

Harry chuckled. "I was hoping that would be your response."

Hermione reached down and took his hands in hers and slowly backed away from him.

"Come on, enough worrying for tonight. Let's go to sleep. We've had a long day."

Harry nodded and allowed Hermione to pull him toward his bedroom. They entered the darkened room where Hermione quickly lit a few candles with her wand.

"Are you staying in here tonight?" Harry questioned as he searched for his pajamas.

Hermione nodded shyly. "As long as you don't mind."

Harry looked over at her and grinned. "Now, when do I ever mind?"

The young witch laughed and quickly went over to her own room, changed into her pajamas, and returned to find Harry already buried within the covers of his bed, his eyes drifting close. He snapped them opened and looked over at her in the doorway before shifting in the bed and patting the space next to him.

"There's a space right here."

Hermione smiled and crawled under the covers before flicking her wand and causing darkness to fall in the room. She then cuddled up next to Harry as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment, loving how she could feel his breath lightly playing against her ear.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Harry," she replied, squeezing his arm.

"Love you," he mumbled as his arm tightened around her even more.

"I love you too," Hermione said quietly.

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, happiness filling them and nightmares evading their thoughts for the first time in months.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, I know not a lot of action happened but I really wanted to focus on how trust and love were being built up between the three couples. I hope I made H/Hr fans happy, I knowI seem to beneglecting out favorite couple! I'll try focusing on them more from now on. But the other couples are just as important so remember that too! I know that the three different scenes seemed to resemble each other a bit but I wanted to show how the three couples are similar and kind of connected. They're all consumed by worry for each other and I wanted to show that. I truly hope you all liked it!  
I promise to try and have the next chapter up soon, its about the sword fighting :). Please please review and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	28. Clash of Swords

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - Clash of Swords**

Mad-Eye Moody walked down the front stairs of Illustris and headed for the small arena on the grounds. He was muttering to himself and hitting his cane forcefully into the grass. Strategies, positions, and moves were running through his mind at lightening speed as he considered what he would have the Heirs learn first in their Physical Training for that day.

They were to be taught the complicated art of sword fighting for the next couple of weeks. Training was slowly coming to an end and sword fighting was one of the last things that Moody wanted the Heirs to learn. Magic would be essential in the Final Battle but physical fighting would add even more strength to the Light side. Moody had a feeling that many of Voldemort's minions could be brought down by the Heirs simply taking them out with hands on combat.

Moody knew that Harry had already used the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to defeat the deadly Basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts. Mad-Eye had already arranged with Dumbledore to have the sword brought to Illustris. He wanted it to become Harry's official sword during the Final Battle. The-Boy-Who-Lived could obviously handle a sword but more involved ways of fighting with it would be taught to him.

Sighing, Mad-Eye pulled the door to the arena open and quickly lit it with his wand. Stepping out onto the dirt, Moody summoned several different swords into position against the wall, including the Sword of Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the other Heirs would have to deal with practicing with swords that didn't contain any magical power. It was a pity but no one had yet figured out how to find and summon the swords of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

Examining the different swords he had collected carefully, Moody believed he had picked the right ones for each of the Heirs. Now he would just have to wait for their arrival to see if the sword matched the user.

A few minutes later, the sound of the door opening announced the arrival of the Heirs. Moody turned to look at the four as they entered, sizing them all up and making a final assessment on which sword he should hand to them to wield. Narrowing his eyes, he barked at them to hurry up.

"Move along! The lessons from now on are extremely important and time consuming so I will tolerate no laziness from any of you. Get up here, we're starting sword fighting today."

Looks of intrigue crossed the Heirs' faces and they obediently fell silent. Walking through the dirt, the four reached the center of the arena where Moody had conjured up a bright blue mat on which several gleaming swords lay, the sharp blades shining coldly in the pale light.

Hermione couldn't help but shiver slightly, she wasn't particularly fond of weaponry and the thought of using a sword made her tense. Harry shot her a worried look out of the corner of his eye and she returned a weak smile. She truly hoped she could hold her own amongst the others, who obviously weren't bothered by the sharp steel. Moody's gruff voice then broke through her thoughts.

"I chose different swords for each of you. I believe you should each become accustomed to two different kinds of swords each. In case you lose one in the midst of battle you can always summon the other one and continue on. Unfortunately for you three," he pointed to Draco, Hermione, and Ginny, "you must rely on non-magical swords. Harry will use the Sword of Gryffindor in battle. There are magical swords that belonged to Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff but they have not been seen for many long years."

"Ah, Potter, always the special one. Getting the magical sword and all," Draco drawled out.

Harry shot him a glare but no real contempt was in Draco's tone, who smirked slightly out of amusement. Ginny rolled her eyes and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs while Moody scoffed and brought their attention back to him.

"As I was saying, Harry will use the Sword of Gryffindor and I've already selected swords for the rest of you. All of you will learn how to fight with a Katana, a Japanese sword that has been used in their culture for centuries."

The old wizard paused as he lifted his wand and flicked it over the one sword, which promptly rose, floating in midair. The sword was beautiful, looking to be extremely light and easy to handle. The blade was wide and sharp, the handle was covered in black leather. The metal pommel looked as deadly as the sword tip, seeming like it could effectively crush the ribs if slammed into a person's chest.

Moody began to explain the sword to the Heirs. "This sword is called the Hand-and-a-Half. Very effective in battles because it is used for both shearing cuts and thrusting attacks. Extremely light too, with a 33 ½ inch blade. I think you should be able to handle this sword, Miss Weasley."

Ginny started and stared wide-eyed at the sword. Suddenly, it seemed so menacing and she wondered how she could fight with it in the middle of a chaotic battle. She took a hesitant step forward, not sure what to do.

"Well, don't just stand there," Moody said sharply. "Come up and take a hold of it."

Ginny nervously moved forward as Moody lowered the sword, allowing her to grab the handle. She reached her small hand forward and clutched it around the leather, releasing it from the air. The lightness of it surprised her and it swung up in an arc before she flung her other hand out and brought it down to a point in front of her. Gasping, she looked to Moody for instructions.

"I'll go over hand positioning once the others have their swords. Just try and get a feel for the weight and length at the moment." He nodded to her and pointed her off to the side, where Ginny began to slowly swish the sword jarringly through the air.

Moody sighed and motioned toward Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you please."

Hermione bit her lip and stepped forward, eyeing the remaining swords. Moody flicked his wand again, another sword raising up into the air. This one looked distinctly different from Ginny's. The handle was made entirely of wood and hooked slightly. The blade was equally sharp though but not very thick, the point coming to a deadly curve at the end.

"This sword is called a Grosse Messer, known in Germany as the "Big Knife." Much more stout and wide then Miss Weasley's sword, which I think will suit you better, Miss Granger, since you don't seem to be very fond of swords. It is extremely sharp and forged with high carbon steel with a rosewood handle. It weighs around four pounds. Here, give it a try."

The sword lowered slightly and Hermione grasped the cool handle, lifting the blade in front of her face to study it. She had to admit, the craftsmanship was wonderfully done, the smooth steel shining brilliantly at her. Swinging the point down, she continued to admire it, her opinion of swords changing just a bit. Moody raised a bushy eyebrow at her.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems as if you're catching on pretty quick. I think you shall be an excellent sword fighter."

Blushing, Hermione stood over by Ginny, who was handling her sword much better. The red head grinned proudly at her friend before swinging her sword in an arc once more, the point grazing the dirt.

Moody then rose a third sword into the air, waving Draco forward at the same time.

"This is a Scimitar Sword, Mister Malfoy. Extremely tough and flexible, being able to spring back if bent slightly. It has a 31 ½ inch blade and is made of carbon steel with a wooden handle. The widening of the blade at the end and the curved point allow for it to be an excellent shearing sword. Very easy to hold and handle, if I do say so myself. Off you go with it."

Draco marched confidently forward, grabbing the handle and swinging it expertly forward. He smiled, loving the feel of the sword already.

_Hm_, he thought, _maybe having a non-magical sword won't be so bad after all._

He tossed the sword from his one hand and caught it quickly with the other, trying to test the weight better. Moody gave an appreciative nod before turning to Harry.

"Well, Mister Potter, I'm sure I don't need to explain your sword to you."

Moody's wand once more flicked over the last gleaming sword which soared up and promptly lowered gracefully in front of Harry, who grasped the jeweled handle tightly. The silver blade winked in the light, the curved writing of _Godric Gryffindor_ staring back at him. A warmth spread through Harry's body, and he suddenly realized how much he had missed the feel of the sword. He felt like it belonged to him and he could feel it's magical energy pulsing through his fingers. The sword felt alive, there was no other word for it.

"That is a very special sword, Potter," Moody said. "Do try and be careful with it."

Now that all the Heirs held swords in their hands, Moody flicked his wand toward one of the walls of the arena, another sword coming to rest before him. It was known as the Arming Sword, with a beautiful exotic dark wood handle and a 34 inch blade. Moody swung it forward and looked to his students.

"In order to train you all properly, I will have to fight each of you. But before that happens, I must show you all how to hold and handle a sword properly. I believe Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter already have _some_ idea of how to do this but further instruction must be given before you are sent off into battle. Now, I want you four to watch my stance closely and then try and mimic it. We will go from there."

Moody shifted his feet, spreading them slightly apart, and then bent his one knee, keeping the other straight because of the wooden stick that was in place of his other leg. His whole body fell into a relaxed state, his arms loose but strong enough to still keep a good grip on his sword. His positioned the sword in front of him, the tip at an angle away from his body. The Heirs watched him closely before going into the same position as their professor.

"Stay in that position until I tell you otherwise. I will go around to each of you to fix any mishaps in your stances."

Moody straightened and set his sword down before walking over to Ginny. Her brown eyes were narrowed and her brow was furrowed in concentration. Moody took his cane and tapped it against her upper arms, which shook, causing the sword to slip slightly downward in her hands.

"Ah, grip tighter, Miss Weasley. If an opponent strikes your sword with that grip, the sword will be out of your hands and in the dirt. No battles are won that way."

Moody continued to bark instructions out to the petite red head, who desperately followed them as best as possible. Finally satisfied and leaving an embarrassed Ginny in his wake, the ex-Auror moved on to Draco, who held a determined glint in his silver eyes.

Eyes quickly roving over Draco's stance, Moody gave the Slytherin a sharp nod before saying anything.

"All right, Mister Malfoy, you obviously know what you're doing. Let's hope I can say that about your maneuvers as well."

Draco glared at his professor, who raised a challenging eyebrow in response before walking over to Hermione. Seething, he lowered his sword and watched as Moody made some adjustments to Hermione's stance, Harry watching carefully from behind her and listening to Moody's words.

Once Mad-Eye was done instructing the Heirs on the proper stance, he returned to the center of the arena and gazed at them all intently with his blue eye. He thought seriously about what he wanted them to do next and figured it would be best for them to fight against each other and then he would train them from there. He needed to get to know the Heirs' individual styles because each sword fighter was different in that respect.

Making his decision, Mad-Eye spoke. "Harry and Hermione, please come to the center of the arena."

Giving each other curious glances, the young couple made their way toward Moody and stopped in front of him.

"Face each other," Mad-Eye said shortly.

They turned toward one another and Harry gave his girlfriend a wink while Hermione couldn't help but giggle in response.

"Nothing funny between you two," Moody snapped, effectively cutting off their antics. "You need to act like opponents right now, as if you are in the midst of the battle and are from opposite sides, each of you intent on winning. I want to see how well you can each hold your own. I won't be pairing the boys and the girls together always either, cause it won't be that convenient on the battlefield. Such is why I chose you two to go against each other first. I know you have a relationship but try and put that aside for a few minutes."

He paused for a second. "I don't want any severe fighting right now, just some swings at each other. We will go from there."

He motioned for Harry and Hermione to step a few paces apart and then backed away from them. Hermione gave Harry a quick, nervous look. Harry nodded back at her, knowing she didn't exactly know what to do. He would try to be easy on her, hoping Mad-Eye wouldn't catch on.

After Moody had gone over some stances and quick instructions on simple fighting moves, he told the two Heirs to begin.

Hermione took an unsure step forward as Harry furrowed his brow, trying to figure out if he was supposed to charge at her or wait for his girlfriend to come to him.

"Miss Granger! Run at him!" Mad-Eye barked angrily.

Draco quickly swallowed his laughter and started coughing. Ginny shook her head ruefully at him before sliding over to him and wrapping her arm gently around his waist, watching two of her best friends fight each other. She had to admit, it was interesting to watch.

Hermione flinched at the rebuke and before she could reconsider her coming actions, she tilted the point of her sword upward, and started running at Harry. The Heir of Gryffindor shifted his stance and prepared for the first strike. As Hermione's sword came downward, Harry rose his up and the two blades collided, the metallic sound echoing around the arena.

Hermione slipped a bit, not expecting the harshness resonating through her arms. Harry backed away from her and watched as Hermione regained control of her sword. Once she was gripping it tighter, he swung his sword at her again, breathing a sigh of relief that she was able to counter him and push him away. Pride filled him with the realization that Hermione was able to hold her own despite having no knowledge of sword fighting.

After a few more swings at each other, Harry aimed a well pointed thrust at Hermione's stomach. She retreated quickly but tripped, falling hard on her back, her sword flying out of her hands. Staring up at her boyfriend in disbelief, she glared as Harry gave her a cheeky grin, thinking he had won. Not to be defeated so easily, Hermione swung her foot out and knocked Harry off of his own feet.

The look of surprise on his face was classic as his sword dropped to the dirt and he fell forward on top of Hermione. He managed to put his arms out around her to stop himself from effectively crushing her beneath him. Eyes wide, Harry stared down at Hermione, who was having trouble not laughing at the situation. Taking notice of their compromising position, Harry rolled off her and stood up, brushing himself off and then offering a hand to Hermione.

She smirked at him as she picked up her sword. "Who won now, Mister Potter?"

Harry chuckled but before he could reply, Moody stormed over, not looking pleased.

"What was that?" he growled out. "I asked you two to fight _properly_, not show off and goof around. You'll never learn if you go easy on each other and flirt. A real battle will be _nothing_ like what you two just displayed. You may think I'm going hard on you right now but we are in the middle of a _war_! You must learn how to sword fight within the next couple months or you will not be fully prepared. Do you all understand?"

Gulping, the Heirs simply nodded, suddenly fearful of the old but still very powerful wizard. His electric blue eye was swiveling madly and his beady black one was piercing and cold.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody bellowed out through the silence, causing them all to jump. "Remember that! You must _always_ have it!"

Breathing hard, his shoulders slumped forward but he continued to glare at the Four.

"Enough for today. I'll take the swords….." He flicked his wand and the swords shot from the Heirs' hands and flew over to hang on the opposite wall. "Out! I expect you all to be more ready tomorrow. I hope Lupin has an easier time with you."

Turning his back on them, Moody marched over to the wall of swords and begin to perform various cleaning spells on them. The Heirs continued to stare wide-eyed at him for several more minutes before realizing they would be late for Lupin's lesson. They gathered their bags and quickly exited the arena, drinking in the fresh air and bright sunshine.

"Well," Ginny said quietly as they trekked across the grass, "who knew that Moody could be so….um…_moody_."

Hermione sighed and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess I didn't realize that Mad-Eye would be so serious about."

Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, 'Mione. We still have a lot to learn and I'm actually quite shocked Moody was so angry with us. I guess he just wants us extremely prepared. He'll get over it though."

Hermione sighed again but nodded in agreement. Draco glanced in her direction and smiled slyly.

"Aw, buck up, Granger. It can't be that bad. I mean, you have to be bad at something for once. You show us up in everything else."

His tone was obviously teasing so Hermione resorted to simply sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, _that's_ mature!" Draco chastised her, laughing loudly.

The rest of the Heirs joined in and continued on their walk to their next lesson.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story so much, it really means a lot to me:) Just to let you all know, I really know nothing about dealing with swords or sword fighting so if this chapter has some untrue things, I really am sorry for that! The three swords that were used though, I did look them up and their information. For some weird reason I can't get the link to it to stay up here but the site was called Sword-n-Stuff. Well, I hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review, I will try to update again soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	29. Animagi

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Animagi**

"So you believe that they are ready, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked serenely from the large fireplace.

"Yes, I am very sure of this. Their progress has been astounding and I believe they are ready to take on the full responsibilities of being _true_ Animagi." Minerva McGonagall smiled proudly as she finished.

It was about an hour before Professor McGonagall would be expecting the Four Heirs to be coming to her classroom for another lesson. After going through several papers and thinking deeply about her next course of action, she had called Albus through the fireplace and he had immediately responded. Though she trusted her instinct, to know that the Headmaster fully supported her made her decision even more solid.

They were now in the middle of a soggy March and the end of the Heirs' training was looming rapidly around the corner. Professor McGonagall had been working steadily with the Heirs on practicing and fine tuning their Animagus abilities. She had finally come to the conclusion that she had taught them all she could and it was now time for them to make the full transformations. By that night, the Four Heirs would successfully be turning into their Animagus shapes.

Breaking into her thoughts, Professor Dumbledore began to speak again. "Well, Minerva, I trust your judgment completely so if you believe the Heirs are ready, I believe they are ready. I must say, I would thoroughly enjoy seeing them transform for the first time."

"Then why don't you come, Albus?" she responded, smiling.

"Ah," he shook his head, his white beard waving through the flames, creating a comical sight, "I would love to, really, but I have important business to attend to here at Hogwarts. Students are starting to become out of hand and I believe the split I feared so much will be happening very soon. The War is finally, almost fully upon us now."

Dumbledore's voice grew solemn and his eyes serious. "Be watchful, Minerva, many things will be taking place now at a rapid pace. It is no longer fun and games. From now on, everything that takes place will set how things happen in the Final Battle. There shall be a divide here at Hogwarts and one at Illustris as well. I just hope the Heirs are strong enough to endure it all."

"They are, Albus," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "I have complete faith in them. No matter what happens, they shall survive in the end."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am glad I am not the only one who sees it that way. But now I must go. Please inform me of what takes place tonight. The Animagus training is one of the most exciting of all, especially since they are magical creatures."

Minerva smiled again. "Goodbye, Albus."

"Goodbye."

And with a whirl of green flames, he was gone. Minerva straightened herself before changing quickly into her own Animagus form of a tabby cat with unique markings around the eyes. Her classroom was several floors away and it was much faster to get there on four legs.

Darting into the classroom, she quickly changed back into her normal self and sat at her desk. Taking her wand out of her robes, McGonagall quickly removed the desks from the classroom, excluding four, which she transfigured into exact replicas of the animals each Heir would be turning in to. Naturally, the Dragon she scaled to being much smaller then the size she was thinking Draco would turn in to.

Freezing them in place, she positioned the animal models over by the far wall. She then waited patiently for the Heirs, who would be arriving in a few minutes.

Surprisingly, Draco and Ginny arrived first, holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Ginny started laughing about something until she noticed Professor McGonagall staring at them in amusement.

"Oh, hello, Professor," she said softly.

She then noticed the animal models and her eyes got wide.

"Oh! What are _those_ for, Professor?"

"You'll know just as soon as Mister Potter and Miss Granger grace us with their presence."

Draco snickered as he tossed his bag on the floor and stuck his wand in the pocket of his pants. Ginny just began muttering under her breath about "immature boys" as she continued to study the Chinese Fox that she would eventually be turning into herself.

Moments later, Harry and Hermione rushed into the classroom, apologizing profusely about being late. Something about Crookshanks getting out of the Tower and running three floors up. Professor McGonagall wouldn't have believed the story if both students hadn't been sporting several ugly red scratches on their arms.

"Ah, seems as if Crookshanks was not in a happy mood. If I trusted my Healing abilities, I would take care of those but surely, Mister Potter, I thought you would have more sense then that?"

Blushing bright red at her implications, Harry quickly closed his eyes and a few seconds later, his scratches vanished. Touching Hermione lightly on the shoulder, he repeated the same process with her.

Nodding her approval, Minerva smiled slightly. "Very good. Now please try and remember that more often, Harry. I won't always be there to remind you."

Harry nodded and cast a sheepish glance at Hermione, who was sending him a mock glare. She laughed under her breath though and quickly hugged him, tapping softly into his mind with her abilities and letting him feel that she wasn't angry with him.

"All right you two lovebirds, stop flirting. There's work to be done!" Draco snapped in mock anger.

Rolling his eyes, Harry responded in the same tone. "You have nothing to say, Malfoy, look at you over there, holding Ginny."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. Sighing, McGonagall brought their attention back to her.

"Enough. Today's lesson shall be shorter because the rest of it will be continued tonight, after dark. I have finally decided the four of you are ready so you will all make your full Animagus transformations out on the grounds. Because of the size of some of you," her eyes drifted to Hermione and Draco, "that is why it shall be done out there. Night time is best as well because it seems we have some spies along the border of Illustris and the last thing we need is for Voldemort to find out exactly which animals the Heirs can become."

As she paused, Hermione excitedly blurted out, "Are you serious, Professor? We're finally going to be able to transform?"

Giving her young pupil a stern look, but traces of amusement twinkling in her eyes, she said, "Yes, Miss Granger, that is what I said. I kindly ask you not to interrupt me again though. I understand you are excited, but please calm down for a little while longer."

Looking slightly abashed, Hermione bent her head and nodded. Harry nudged her shoulder and winked at her, with hopes to cheer her up. It worked because Hermione smiled and continued to listen to Professor McGonagall.

"As I was saying, you will transform tonight. But until then, I conjured up a model for each of you of the animal you will be changing into. I want you to study your model carefully, so you know exactly what to picture when you transform tonight. Remember, that is a key part to being an Animagus, being able to picture clearly the animal you will become. Study them for a little and then you are dismissed until tonight."

Professor McGonagall directed them to their models and watched as each Heir intently studied their animals, taking in everything about the creature. Hermione even slipped out some parchment and a quill and began to jot notes on it. Harry did the same but started to draw the Phoenix before tapping the drawing with his wand and watching it come to life before him. Draco seemed to be committing his to memory while Ginny stared sourly at her Fox, muttering.

"Stupid Fox," she hissed under her breath, "nothing special, just a fox."

"I wouldn't say that, Gin," Draco said quietly as he moved over next to her.

She whirled around to glare at her boyfriend. "Oh, of course you would say something like that. Try to make me feel better when you'll be turning into a Dragon!"

Draco sighed deeply and shook his head, a stray piece of blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"No, Gin, no. Chinese Foxes are very special. I know being a Death Omen seems horrible but remember, anyone who _sees_ a Chinese Fox and _believes_ it's a real one are the ones who are subjected to the curse. It has more to do with a person's mind then anything. Remember that, it could be very useful."

Ginny stared at him, still not completely convinced. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed and looked away from him.

"I guess," she whispered. "Maybe it won't be that bad after all. Chinese Foxes do have special powers."

"See, there you go," Draco said lightly. "Not that bad at all. Besides, you'll be able to sneak around much better than I will."

Ginny giggled, looking over at his fairly large Dragon model.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking over Harry's shoulder, studying his very accurate drawing of the Phoenix.

"Wow, Harry, you really are a good drawer. Ron was right. Do you think you could draw the Unicorn for me? I would love to study it more like that!"

Harry blushed. "Of course. Just give me a minute."

Pulling out another piece of parchment, Harry quickly began to draw the Unicorn, stopping every now and then to look at it better. Hermione watched with fascination as he drew a perfect Unicorn and then tapped it with is wand. The picture Unicorn tossed it's head and trotted in a circle.

"Ohh, thank you, Harry!" She gave him a big kiss, catching him off guard.

Grinning, Harry said, "I should draw for you more often if that's the kind of response I'll get."

Hermione winked. "I would not object, that's for sure."

Harry's green eyes went wide. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Granger?"

Giving him a cheeky smile, Hermione leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You know I'll do more than that."

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, sounding scandalized but liking what she was saying.

She laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Harry. I think we're done here."

Leading him over to their bags, Hermione glanced at Professor McGonagall, who was once again seated at her desk going over some paperwork.

"Professor? When do you want to meet us tonight, and where?"

Looking up over her glasses, McGonagall responded. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention that. Meet me at midnight at the front entrance to the castle. And please, don't be late."

She then watched as the Four Heirs left her classroom and she pursed her lips into a thin smile.

"Yes, they will be ready."

* * *

Hermione sat in the Common Room before the fire, tapping her leg impatiently on the floor, and reading yet another book on Animagus transformations. She was also studying Harry's drawing of the Unicorn, chewing her lip and waiting for the clock to say five minutes until midnight.

It seemed that because she wanted the lesson to approach quickly, time was crawling even slower and making her completely frustrated. Her eyes darted around to the rest of the Heirs, wondering if they were as anxious as her.

_Probably not_, she thought with disappointment.

Harry was leaning on the couch she was sitting on, a book on Defensive spells in his lap. Every now and then though, he would pull his sketch book out and start drawing in it, obviously bored. Ginny was curled up in one of the armchairs, taking a nap before the most likely long lesson they would endure that night. Draco was sprawled in the chair next to Ginny's, a long piece of parchment before him, writing a letter out to someone.

Hermione glanced at the clock again, seeing that they still had fifteen minutes. Growling angrily under her breath, she bent her head and attempted to read some more. Harry looked up at her and grinned.

"Someone's annoyed," he said.

"I just want this lesson to happen already!" she replied hotly. "I've been looking forward to being an Animagus since the beginning and now it just seems to be taking forever until that happens."

"Calm down, Granger," Draco drawled out, not looking up. "You'll get your chance soon. I think you can wait a few more minutes. Who knew you could be so impatient?"

"Hmph!" Hermione made a noise in her throat and just fixed her gaze on the clock, willing it to move faster.

Harry continued to laugh silently at her, though he secretly agreed with his girlfriend. The thought of becoming an Animagus and following in the footsteps of his father and Sirius made him ready to burst with happiness. He knew it would make him feel closer to them, sharing in something the Marauders had kept so hidden from everyone. He smiled as he fiddled with his quill, realizing he could think of Sirius without the familiar pang in his chest. He knew he had Hermione to thank for that.

Harry looked up at her again, thinking of saying something to her about it, when suddenly she leapt from her seat. Her book crashed to the floor but she took no notice as a huge smile graced her face.

"It's time! Get up, Ginny! Come on everyone, we have to go meet McGonagall!"

She marched out of the portrait entrance, leaving Harry and Draco gaping after her. Shaking his head, Draco turned to Harry.

"That's some girlfriend you have there, Potter. Better go catch up with her before she chews us out for being late. I'll get Gin up."

Harry nodded and raced out behind Hermione. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he found her already with McGonagall, talking animatedly with her favorite Professor. McGonagall looked up and saw Harry staring at them from the stairs.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Come join us please. Hermione and I were just discussing some of the finer points of Animagus transformations."

Harry walked down next to them and noticed Hermione had paused in her rambling. Professor McGonagall was staring at him and then finally said what was on her mind.

"So, Harry, how do you feel about this? You'll be changing into a Phoenix. Must be pretty exciting for you."

Harry smiled kind of shyly. "Yes, Professor. Phoenixes are one of my favorite magical creatures so it's quite something to know I'll be changing into one. I also feel like I'm kind of living like my dad and Sirius."

Professor McGonagall nodded, her eyes misting a bit. "Both were admirable men. It is wonderful to see you carrying around characteristics of them within you. I know how proud they would be of you right now, Harry."

Harry felt his own eyes watering and quickly looked away. "Thanks, Professor."

Hermione reached over and entwined their fingers together. Harry gave her a loving look before they were interrupted by Draco and Ginny arriving.

"Good, you are all here now," Professor McGonagall said. "Please follow me."

She opened the large oak doors of Illustris and swept out onto the grounds, the Heirs following closely behind her. The only source of light for them was the moon and a few twinkling stars. The darkness of the sky was deep and stretched eerily out all around them.

"Professor? Should we light our wands?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No, Miss Weasley. We need to stay undercover. We'll be staying away from the forest since that seems to be where much of the spy activity is taking place. But, no lights. I believe the moon is bright enough tonight though."

She led them pretty far forward, stopping when they were a good distance from the castle, which glowed behind them. The area they were in was fairly large, with only a few trees dotting the grassy landscape. A few softly rolling hills rose around them, the dark mounds disappearing in the night. It was a perfect area for the Animagus transformations to take place.

"Ok you four," Professor McGonagall started, "it's time for you to fully become Animagi. I really have no other instructions for you other then concentrate, think clearly of each of your animals, and then just imagine yourself _becoming_ that animal. The transformation shall take place from there. To turn back into yourselves, just imagine the opposite effect. Do you all understand?"

The Four Heirs nodded seriously, not having any questions.

"All right, you shall go one at a time. Miss Granger, you first."

Hermione's brown eyes widened but a smile lit her face as she stepped forward next to Professor McGonagall. Receiving an encouraging smile from Harry, she closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts, trying to imagine perfectly the image of a Unicorn. Once that was in her mind, Hermione started to think about herself changing into the magical creature. Very slowly, a tingling sensation spread over her skin and she felt the weirdest sensation forming in the pit of her stomach.

Several minutes later a gasp was admitted from everyone as right before their eyes Hermione transformed into a beautiful, shining Unicorn. The cloven hoofs were bright gold and her coat was brilliantly white. The Unicorn turned fully toward them, brown eyes blinking widely at them. The tall, golden horn sparkled in the faint moonlight, making her look radiant.

Harry stepped forward unsurely. "Hermione?"

With a quick bow, the Unicorn stepped forward and nuzzled his cheek. Professor McGonagall smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful, Miss Granger! You have successfully transformed! Please stay like that for a while and become accustomed to your changes. I want you all to be in your transformed states together because that will surely happen at some point during the battle."

Hermione in her Unicorn form nodded her head and trotted off to the side, moving in circles and swishing her tail. Harry shook his head in disbelief, finding it odd to see his girlfriend like that.

He was interrupted from looking at her as McGonagall called Draco forward.

"Your turn, Mister Malfoy. Do the same as Hermione did and I'm sure all will go well. I ask that you please move slightly away from us though as I'm sure none of us would care to find a Dragon on top of us." She smirked a little at her own comment.

Draco raised an eyebrow but obediently took several steps away from the group. Hermione had stopped her four-legged pacing and watched the blonde Slytherin with interest. Ginny had her fingers crossed and was biting her lip in anticipation, hoping all would go well for her boyfriend.

Draco did as Hermione had done, closing his eyes and thinking of the Dragon he would become clearly. Several seconds later, the three remaining people stood in awe as a great Dragon appeared before them, crouched on it's sturdy legs, surveying them all with mild amusement in it's gray eyes.

Draco had turned into quite an impressive Dragon. He was very large, reminding Harry much of the Hungarian Horntail he had fought in his fourth year. His scales were a sort of metallic black which shimmered in the faint light and he had a long, thin tall that on the tip was covered in fine spikes. As they watched, the Dragon form of Draco opened his mouth, almost as if he wanted to speak.

Professor McGonagall's eyes went wide in shock. "NO! Don't, Mister Malfoy! You'd burn us to a crisp if you try and make any sound!"

The Dragon's long jaw snapped shut and he gave them a guilty look. Ginny was sniggering behind her hand and Draco shot her a deadly look, which looked worse coming from a Dragon. She stopped immediately and smiled as innocently as she could.

"Good job as well, Draco," Professor McGonagall said finally. "Please go over by Hermione and wait for the next two to change. And please, don't crush anyone."

He slowly made his way over to the very still Unicorn, the ground shaking slightly under his large feet.

"Come on, Ginny, let's see you try now."

Ginny stepped away from Harry and sighed deeply. _Time to turn into a Fox_, she thought bitterly.

Repeating the process of Hermione and Draco, Ginny felt her skin tingling and burning a bit before it subsided and she opened her eyes. The world seemed much larger suddenly.

Harry laughed and smiled at the very cute form of the Chinese Fox staring back at him now. Ginny's fox shape had brilliant red fur and curious brown eyes, very much like a normal fox. She was quite small, which would be a big help in sneaking around on the battlefield.

"Good, Miss Weasley, good. Just stay there for a second and once Harry has changed, I shall give you all further instructions. Now, if you will, Mister Potter." McGonagall nodded to him.

As Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, he felt a strong surge of energy ripple through his body. He tensed for a second at the strange feeling and as he did, something gentle touched his mind and he relaxed. He thought of the graceful Phoenix in full flight, the piercing song of hope filling him as if a Phoenix was right in front of him, singing it.

Professor McGonagall and the transformed Heirs watched in wonder as Harry was surrounded by a golden light and vanished from their sight. The beautiful notes of Phoenix Song filled their ears as they looked up to see a brilliantly colored Phoenix flying above their heads. The bird descended and landed on the grass in front of them all, stretching it's wings and staring at them with bright unusually green eyes. Professor McGonagall noted that the feathers on the Phoenix's forehead were ruffled subtly to be shaped like a lightening bolt.

_At least it's barely noticeable_, she thought with relief.

"Excellent, Harry!" she praised.

She looked proudly around at the four Animagus Heirs. All them were looking at her, waiting for her next instructions. McGonagall wished she could have more light to see the Heirs clearer but she couldn't risk it. Clearing her throat, she finally spoke to them.

"Since you have all successfully transformed, all I really want you to do is get used to being this way. You will have to work off of each other in battle and remember that any of you could change at any point so be aware of each other at all times. So use the area and get used to moving as the magical animals you have become."

Harry took off first, flying up above and disappearing into the night sky. Hermione tossed her head and cantered off, eyes upward as if she could see Harry flying over her. Ginny sneaked off into the tall grass, moving as silently as a ghost. Draco soared up into the sky as well, watching carefully to make sure he didn't have a sudden run-in with Harry.

Draco noticed his senses were incredibly sharpened now, including his eye sight, which allowed him to see fairly well in the darkness. His eyes drifted over to the large forest, where he caught movement happening over the trees far in the distance. Squinting, Draco flew a little further toward the forest, trying to decipher the shape he saw. It looked almost like……

_No_, he thought, _it can't be. Well, maybe it could. They're too far away for us to feel._

Draco noticed how the night was getting deeper, almost unnaturally black, the stars starting to disappear from sight. Realizing he had to tell McGonagall what he was seeing, Draco dived downward, his large Dragon body colliding with the earth, causing the ground to shudder violently.

"Mister Malfoy! Please don't make your presence so known!" McGonagall shouted angrily.

She was glaring furiously at him, hands on her hips. Draco shifted and was about to transform back and tell her what he had seen over the forest when a shock of red caught his eyes. Glancing over, he watched in horror as Ginny, still in her Chinese Fox form, collapsed and started convulsing on the grass.

Roaring in fury, he swept back into the air and over to her. Transforming before he touched the ground, Draco fell in a crumbled heap by Ginny. Standing quickly, he winced, realizing what he had done wasn't the smartest idea. All bruises were forgotten though as he knelt by the shaking fox and gently picked her up.

Ginny's paws clawed at his arms in desperation but he paid now attention as he raced back to McGonagall, who's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh my! She must be having a vision. Put her down, Draco, put her down."

Hermione and Harry suddenly appeared, both changing back as they came beside Draco.

"Oh God!" Hermione cried out, at a loss at how to help Ginny.

"Calm down, Miss Granger. She'll snap out of it soon." Professor McGonagall looked worried though.

Several agonizing minutes passed as Ginny continued to shake and tremble. All the while, the sky continued to darken around them.

Suddenly Ginny stopped shaking and she lay on the grass, panting. McGonagall drew her wand and shook her head sadly.

"I didn't want to do this but she won't be able to transform when she's that weak already. One day, she'll get used to the visions effects on her, but for now…."

She lightly tapped her wand to Ginny's forehead and muttered an incantation. Very slowly, Ginny transformed into her normal self. She was still unconscious though.

"_Ennervate_," McGonagall whispered.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, startling them all. Draco placed his hands on her shoulders but she fought him.

"Let go! Let go of me, Draco!" she yelled fiercely.

He backed away from her, looking hurt.

"Calm down, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said firmly. "Now, what did you see?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth, chewing her lip nervously. Her brown eyes were glazed over and her voiced sounded distinctly higher as she related her vision to the other four.

"I saw the lake by Hogwarts. Ron was standing there, looking out at it. It was night time. Another figure appeared, I think it was Luna. They spoke but I couldn't hear any of their words. Suddenly, Luna drew her wand on Ron. He tried to run but she stunned him. Then, she wrapped him in cords and dragged him into the Forbidden Forest."

She stopped and the others looked at her in horror. Not noticing their reaction, she continued. "Then the vision switched. I saw hundreds of Dementors flying over a large forest. Voldemort summoned them. They were headed toward a castle."

Her head tilted up and her gaze pierced into McGonagall's, who couldn't help but shiver at the cold look she was receiving.

"They're almost here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooo, I know so many of you are going to upset about the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be out soon! I must remind you, the story is going to be much darker and full of more action from now on. Like Dumbledore said, "It is no longer fun and games." Everything that has happened in the story so far has been leading up to this. This is the start of the climax so there's some pretty interesting chapters coming up. I'll still add fluff and humor here and there to lighten it but, the Final War is beginning in my story.  
I hope you liked how I did the Animagus training, I don't know really how the transformations take place but I took my best guess. The whole thing about Harry being a good drawer is just a little something I added, I just thought it'd be interesting and kind ofcute:).  
I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! I would be replying but I barely have time to write/post this story, let alone reply to reviews. Just know I read every single one of them and I appreciate every comment! I truly hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	30. Wormtail's Big Blunder

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty - Wormtail's Big Blunder**

"They're almost here."

At Ginny's chilling words, the others looked up toward the sky and utter shock fell over their faces.

The sky was the blackest of black, the moon and stars having disappeared from sight. The darkness fell all around them, quickly shrouding anything from their view. The coldness of the air descended further and a harsh breeze blew up, whipping at their faces. If they tried hard enough, they could hear the faint rustling of cloaks.

"Stay calm!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "And light your wands! It is now necessary."

Five wand tips were soon glowing and casting an eerie light on them. Ginny had stood up shakily, looking pale and scared. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all wearing looks of determination, waiting and watching, ready to leap into battle.

"Do nothing yet," McGonagall said quietly. "They have not gotten through the wards surrounding this place and I doubt they will any time soon. We must make our way back toward the castle and inform Professor Dumbledore. Now, follow me."

Just as they were beginning their walk back, tension still firmly in place, a strange noise echoed in the air around them. It was almost like something was ripping. A bright flash of purple streaked across the sky and the sound faded. Suddenly the rustling of the cloaks seemed much closer.

Professor McGonagall had frozen, her jaw hanging open.

"My God, they broke through the Dementor shield. But how?" she whispered frantically.

The Heirs were watching her in disbelief, hardly daring to breathe. The coldness was becoming more pronounced and Harry started to hear a faint screaming in his ears. Shutting his eyes tightly to block out the painful memory, Harry started shouting instructions to everyone, assuming the role of leader immediately.

"We have to form a circle! Everyone needs to face a different direction and perform the Patronus Charm. Do you all…." He faltered as the screaming returned to haunt him.

Forcing his eyes back open, Harry hoped the others would be able to perform the charm. Screwing up his courage, he tried to think of the happiest memory he could. The sight of him kissing Hermione on the Astronomy Tower flashed before his eyes.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" he bellowed.

A brilliant silver stag erupted from his wand and cantered away from him. The brightness of the Patronus illuminated the mass of Dementors that were floating toward them. Harry stumbled back in surprise, his back slamming into Hermione, who had just conjured up her own Patronus. Her silver otter was running forward, circling the feet of the Dementors.

There were hundreds of them though and the coldness only receded slightly before it came gusting at the group full force, knocking Ginny to her knees. Sounds of Tom Riddle taunting her and manipulating her filled her ears before she rose angrily and shouted the spell.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

An elegant silver leopard raced forward and collided with the wall of Dementors, causing several to turn and fly away. More were rushing forward though and as Ginny backed up, Draco shouted out behind her.

A silver hawk descended and swooped at the Dementors' heads. Several seconds later, Professor McGonagall conjured up a silver wolf which growled and ran forward. Panting from exhaustion, the older witch shouted out to them.

"Keep fighting them! We're pushing them back!"

And so the battle of the Heirs versus the Dementors continued. Harry and Hermione were fighting side by side, surrounded by a large group of Dementors, each sending out another stag and otter every few minutes. Ginny and Draco were pushing back another group of Dementors, chasing them down with their leopard and hawk. Professor McGonagall had been joined by the other teachers from the castle who had heard the ward fall. McGonagall and Snape were the only ones who could conjure full Patronus Charms while Madame Pomfrey and Trelawney were holding their own with Shield Spells and wisps of silver.

The Dementors were strong though and weren't giving up without a fight. It was clear their instructions were to weaken and defeat the Heirs. They were forcefully moving forward, trying to avoid the silver animals as best as possible.

Feeling herself being drained, Ginny fell to her knees again, a wave of utter unhappiness falling over her. Draco was several feet away and battling three Dementors at once. Another hawk erupted from his wand and flew straight into the chest of one, who doubled back and flew away. The other two were brought down as well before Draco turned and saw Ginny trembling on the ground, a Dementor closing in on her, slowly lowering it's hood.

"NO!" he shouted, darting forward.

Ginny struggled to raise herself, fighting off the unhappy memories. The Dementor came closer and closer. She pointed her wand to it, muttering the charm, but only a wisp escaped her wand. Anger filling her suddenly, Ginny fell on her back and pointed her wand once more.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

The sound of her voice was interlaced with another. Just as her leopard raced from her wand and hit the Dementor, a hawk came down at the same time and collided with it as well. The two Patronus' were too much for the Dementor, who lurched back and vanished.

Ginny swung around in shock to see Draco standing over her, worry clouding his features as he lifted her to her feet. He quickly hugged her to him before releasing her and turning back to face more Dementors.

"Don't scare me like that again!" he shouted as he ran forward.

Ginny stared after him wide-eyed but was interrupted as a Dementor flew toward her, stretching it's slimy gray hand at her throat. She yelled the charm and dispelled it.

Harry and Hermione were having a slightly easier time. Though the number of Dementors was no less for them, being two of the most powerful witch and wizard ever, they were sending the black creatures off left and right. Their backs were to each other, showing absolute trust in the other's actions. The stag and the otter glowed brightly as they fought against their enemy.

The fight was tiring them though and they were gradually losing their magical energy. The Dementors didn't seem to be stopping, their number was so great they just kept coming. Voldemort seemed to have found every Dementor and sent them to Illustris, intent on destroying the Heirs.

Suddenly McGonagall's strained shout floated to them.

"Dumbledore is here!"

A breath of relief escaped Harry as a crackling noise filled the air, the sign of the ward being replaced. A sharp blast rippled around them as all the Dementors were thrown backwards. Not to be kept from their goal, a small number returned, all of them quickly thrown down by the Heirs. Another crackle whipped through the night as Dumbledore constructed another ward.

And then everything stopped. The cold air vanished and was replaced by the damp wind of March. The stars twinkled into sight, followed by the moon which glowed onto their faces. Dumbledore shot a ball of light into the air, which hovered over the group and illuminated them all.

The Heirs had all collapsed to the ground, breathing hard and wiping their sweaty brows, hardly believing they were alive. Madame Pomfrey was hauling a faint Professor Trelawney to her feet as McGonagall and Snape stood shaking wearily next to Dumbledore. The old wizard's face was stern and commanding as he looked over them all.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked.

Once he had received a nod from everyone, Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, I believe everyone should be checked over, if you feel you are up to it."

The nurse straightened herself up. "I'm quite all right, Albus. I assure you I can fulfill my duties properly.

"Very good. Now, if everyone will follow me now. We must get back to the castle. I reestablished the wards and put up stronger ones but the Dementors may try to return. Hurry now."

Dumbledore quickly strode toward the castle, the others following slowly in his wake. They made it back to the castle with no other instances except for the fact that everyone felt very weak and tired. Dumbledore led the way to the Hospital Wing located in Illustris. As he stepped through the swinging doors, he waved his wand and the torches along the wall flared up with light.

Harry escorted Hermione to a bed before crawling onto one himself, exhaustion creeping faster through his body. He vaguely saw Draco carry Ginny to a bed and Madame Pomfrey helping Professor Trelawney along. The nurse then bustled around, grabbing potion bottles off the shelves. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall helped her, the least injured out of everyone.

Hermione squinted her eyes and shifted her sore body. So much magical energy had been drained from her. She wondered how any of them could survive the Final Battle, which would be much worse then the one that just took place. Stretching her feelings out to make sure everyone was okay, she sighed in relief as Madame Pomfrey flickered her wand over her to relieve some of the tension in her muscles.

As the nurse reached over to uncork a bottle filled with a light blue potion, Hermione stretched her mind out further, Ginny's vision having her suddenly worried. As she reached her target, the brown haired witch sat upright with a start, causing Madame Pomfrey to shriek and drop the bottle.

It shattered as it hit the floor and everyone else in the Hospital Wing turned to Hermione. A deep silence descended as Hermione breathed hard and shook her head desperately. Turning her head, her eyes locked with Ginny's, who was clutching her bed sheets in fear.

"He's in danger," she whispered, before fainting back on her pillow.

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth as tears spilled out of her eyes. The others were rushing to Hermione's side but Ginny only had one thought racing through her head.

Her vision was coming true.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the shadow of the walls of Hogwarts, a light breeze rippling the black cloak of the wearer. Dark eyes squinted out to the Forbidden Forest, waiting and watching for the signal. Impatience grew as the minutes dragged on longer and no signal could be seen above the swaying trees.

A soft hiss of annoyance escaped the person's lips. Maybe the day had been switched and Lord Voldemort had failed to send the information. That was practically impossible though, the Dark Lord never made a mistake.

As darkness deepened and a few stars started to twinkle above, the figure let out a huff and stormed back into the castle. Obviously the plan had fallen through and wouldn't be taking place.

And so Theodore Nott returned to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Luna Lovegood made her way silently through the corridors of Hogwarts. Only a few scattered students still remained out and most ignored her, for Loony Luna wasn't the most popular person to stop and have a chat with. This didn't bother her at all and she walked on serenely, intent on only reaching her meeting with Ronald on time.

She had sent a letter to Ron earlier that evening, asking him to meet her by the large oak on the grounds because there was something she needed to discuss with him. Eyes glinting a bit, she threw the large doors of Hogwarts open and stepped out onto the dewy grass.

In the distance, she could see a tall figure pacing restlessly, every now and then running a hand hurriedly through his hair. As she walked closer, the male looked up at her.

"Luna!" Ron exclaimed, rushing toward her and wrapping her in a hug.

She returned it stiffly, unsure of herself. Ron noticed her tension and pulled back, looking at her quizzically.

"Luna?" he said softly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ron," she responded quickly.

She yanked away from his arms and went over to the tree, standing under it and staring out across the lake. Ron watched her wearily, not understanding where her sudden mood change was coming from. He had just seen Luna at dinner, before he had received her letter, and she had been perfectly normal with him. They had laughed and talked, agreeing to meet for breakfast the next morning. That was why Ron was so surprised to find a letter from her, requesting his presence outside.

Ron moved closer to her side and lightly touched her shoulder. She flinched a bit but still didn't look at him.

"Luna, talk to me. Something is bothering you. Please tell me."

Luna finally turned to him but her large eyes gazed behind him, roaming the castle and the area surrounding. Appearing satisfied with something, her eyes locked onto Ron's and he was shocked to see a cruel smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Time to come with me, Ron. And please don't put up a fight. It will make this less painful for you."

Ron's eyes widened as Luna reached around to her pocket and pulled her wand out, pointing it straight at his heart.

"What are you doing?" Ron cried out, stumbling back a little.

"Taking care of business," she snarled. "I'm on a mission and I must complete it for my Master."

"Master!" Ron said in disbelief, backing up more.

"Yes, my Master," she repeated. "Now, don't run, Ronald. We don't want anyone to catch us, do we?"

Ron gave a yell and started to dart back to the castle but Luna raised her wand and in a quick motion, she stunned him. Ron fell face forward on the ground and Luna quickly flicked her wand and the red-head rose off the ground, floating in front of her as she walked quickly into the Forbidden Forest.

As the darkness of the trees hid them from view, Luna lowered her wand and Ron fell in the dirt. Smirking, she sat down next to him, waiting for the right moment. Several minutes later, her skin shimmered and shifted, transforming.

With a sigh of relief, Peter Pettigrew stood up, his metallic arm shining in the moonlight. He then flicked his wand back over Ron, who floated off the ground once more. He strode deeper into the forest, finally coming to his Apparition check point.

Peter pulled out a shabby looking sock and tapped it with his wand, watching the material glow blue for a second. He then reached down and grabbed Ron's arm with one hand, holding the sock with the other. A few seconds later, the two of them whirled away in a flash of color.

Several minutes later, Albus Dumbledore raced into the same clearing, wand raised and a look of fury in his eyes. After Hermione had confirmed Ginny's vision, he had immediately Portkeyed back to Hogwarts, where he had quickly met a tearful Luna Lovegood and a shaking Susan Bones.

Susan had claimed to see Luna walking through Hogwarts, headed outside. Susan had then headed to the library, where she met Luna again. This was impossible as the library wasn't that close to the entrance of Hogwarts. Confused, Susan had asked Luna if she had been in the library all night. When the blonde said yes, Susan became fearful and explained what had happened. Both then raced outside, no sign of Ron or "Luna" anywhere. Crying openly now, the real Luna insisted on finding Dumbledore and they had met the Headmaster right outside his office.

Dumbledore asked them to wait and then he hurried to the Forbidden Forest. Leaning down, Dumbledore moved his wand all over the area, hoping to find a clue somewhere. Finally, his wand light landed on a small bottle lying in a pile of leaves. He leaned down and picked up the bottle, tipping it over and watching some contents spill out.

Looking very grim, his worst fears were confirmed. The bottle had been filled with Polyjuice Potion. Apparently someone had taken the identity of Luna to lure Ron away from the castle. That could only mean that now Voldemort had him and would be using him to get to the Prophecy of Merlin.

Dumbledore pocketed the bottle and left the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort would not be pleased with his servant when he learned that the Death Eater had failed to cover his tracks.

* * *

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shrieked at Wormtail.

The quivering Death Eater yelled out in pain as the curse wracked his body for the third time that night. Sweat trickled down his brow and his teeth clattered together harshly. When the curse finally lifted, he lay on the floor, panting in agony.

"How _dare_ you, you insufferable _fool_! Why I ever let you join the Death Eaters is beyond me. You do not deserve such a position, you worthless piece of filth!"

Voldemort towered angrily over Wormtail's hunched body, who could only whimper in response.

"You failed at completing the mission properly! Now that fool Dumbledore will have found the evidence and guessed at our plan. We will now have to move much quicker for us to be able to succeed. I _need_ that Prophecy!"

Voldemort's red eyes glared viciously at the pathetic man. Wormtail just continued whimpering, not being able to find his voice.

"No excuses this time, Wormtail," the Dark Lord said menacingly. "I would kill you but I need you for this next mission. Fortunately, other Death Eaters will be with you so I will not have to worry about this one not sinking into your thick skull."

He sneered once more before turning away from Wormtail.

"Get up. Your weakness is repulsive." He paused, smirking. "I will commend you on one thing though. You retrieved our prize."

As Wormtail stood up, Voldemort smiled cruelly at him over his shoulder before looking at the boy slumped against the wall. His hands and feet were bound tightly with thick black cord and he was gagged. His blue eyes were wide and fearful though as he stared back at Voldemort. He made no noise or movement, he seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

Voldemort bent forward and touched the tip of his wand lightly to Ron's forehead. Ron shivered and backed against the wall harder. Laughing in amusement, Voldemort straightened up and glared at the red-head.

"Very soon, you will make yourself useful, Mister Weasley. Then, we will dispose of you. I believe that will be the final straw for your hero, Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes narrowed and Voldemort laughed again.

"Oh yes, Ronald Weasley. You shall be a crucial part in the downfall of Harry Potter and the other Heirs of the Founders!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thank you once again for all of the amazing reviews! I love reading them even though I don't reply. Sorry about that, I don't really have time to do that but do know that I read them. :) I hope you liked the chapter, a bit darker and moving forward with the plot more. I hope the battle scene was played off well enough, I always having trouble with writing the action scenes. I also had difficulty with naming this chapter. A lot happened in it, but I ended up staying with how I originally titled it. I toyed around with naming it "Battle of the Dementors" for a little while but it didn't seem to fit with me as well. Just thought I'd let you guys know that.

Oh, and btw. Someone mentioned how they believe Chinese Foxes to actually be white. So I looked it up and this is what I found out on one of the sites on the Google search engine: **Looking like a typical fox**, the Chinese fox has a life span that is between 800 and 1000 years. Each part of this fox's anatomy has special powers. Its tail when struck on the ground can start fires, it can see into the future and it can change its shape. Often appearing as an old man, young girl or a scholar. The Chinese fox is a trickster and so its appearance can be a bad omen. These foxes often are found around graveyards and it is said that the souls of the dead can transmigrate with the body of this fox.

Hope that clears up any confusion! Please leave a review and I'll try and post chapter 31 soon:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	31. The Loyalties of Hogwarts' Students

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-One - The Loyalties of Hogwarts' Students**

Professor Dumbledore sighed wearily as he sat in a high-backed chair in the staff room at Hogwarts. He was waiting for the rest of the teachers to arrive, including the ones that were currently residing at Illustris. It was time to tell them of the terrible news.

The old wizard steepled his long fingers in front of his face before closing his eyes and thinking deeply. Voldemort had managed to skirt around him once more and Dumbledore was troubled greatly by this. After all the efforts he had gone through to try and protect Ron, he had been kidnapped right under his nose.

Dumbledore's thoughts were broken as the door swung open and a parade of teachers marched inside the room. All looked grim and solemn, as if they knew bad news was about to be told to them.

As Professor Snape closed the door behind him, Dumbledore lowered his hands and waved his wand, several chairs appearing before him.

"Please, all of you," he said quietly, "sit."

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore sighed and stared at them over his half-moon spectacles. He hated being the bearer of such bad news but it was necessary for them all to know so they could deal with all the students properly. Dumbledore had a feeling that once this news was told to the students, loyalties and divisions would be seen.

"I am sorry to say that I must tell you all of some terrible happenings," Professor Dumbledore finally began. "Last night, a servant of Lord Voldemort snuck on to the grounds of Hogwarts and impersonated a student here. He then lured another student outside where the servant proceeded to stun and kidnap his victim away from the grounds."

There was a collective gasp from many of the teachers. Professor Sprout looked ready to faint in her chair and Professor McGonagall had to put a steadying hand on her shoulder. Professor Snape gritted his teeth and stared straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Is it who I think it is?" he questioned softly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely and Snape became even more grim looking.

"Who, Albus? Who is the student?" Professor Flitwick squeaked in a whisper.

"Ronald Weasley."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes went wide in horror.

"Oh, Albus," she said quickly. "This is terrible, most terrible. This will affect the Heirs greatly, especially Harry, Ginny, and Hermione."

"I know, Poppy," Dumbledore said, leaning forward. "They will be told, though I am not looking forward to the anger some of them will most certainly have."

Snape sneered. "Miss Weasley shall be kept in check."

"Oh, it is not Miss Weasley I am worried about," Dumbledore said.

A look of understanding crossed Snape's face. "Potter," he spat.

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing more on the subject.

"But why?" McGonagall spoke up. "Why does You-Know…..oh goodness, _Voldemort_, need Mister Weasley?"

Dumbledore sat back in the chair once more and closed his eyes. A deep sadness over not protecting Ron better came over him. He needed to finish his discussion with the teachers though.

Reopening his eyes, he spoke. "The Prophecy of Merlin is contained within the Department of Mysteries. As most of you well know, a prophecy can only be retrieved by someone whose _name_ resides on the prophecy. When the Prophecy of Merlin was studied more in depths over the past decade or so, four names were assigned to it, the names of four students who these people _believed_ to be the Four Heirs. All were assigned correctly except for one. In place of Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley was put down to be the Heir of Slytherin, for no one believed a _Malfoy_ to be a chosen Heir. They were wrong, of course, but Mister Weasley's name remains on the Prophecy."

He stopped and saw that though some of the teachers were confused, the rest understood his meaning and what the kidnapping of Ron had to deal with.

"Surely, you don't mean….." Remus Lupin couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yes, Voldemort will be taking Ron to the Department of Mysteries in the hopes of stealing the Prophecy of Merlin…..and finally learning the Key of the Heirs."

Utter silence followed his words as fear struck in the hearts of all that were there.

* * *

Theodore Nott stood in the corner of the Slytherin Common Room, smiling cruelly as he remembered the news that Professor Dumbledore had told the student body at breakfast that day. Ronald Weasley had been kidnapped and was now in the clutches of Lord Voldemort. So the plan had succeeded without him.

The dark haired boy frowned slightly at this, still wondering why his part of the plan had fallen through. The Dark Lord had made no more contact with him and he was anxious as to why.

_It's Wormtail's fault_, he thought bitterly.

The stupid fool was a blubbering idiot who couldn't remember one mission from the next. Nott at least felt some satisfaction in the fact that _he_ would not be blamed for Pettigrew's mistake.

He watched as groups of Slytherins slowly started to leave the Common Room to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Smiling grimly once more, he realized it was now time to begin the divide. The Dark Lord had sent him a special note many months ago when he was first asked to help with the Mudblood-loving Weasley's kidnapping. He was told that once Ron was out of the way, he would have to start the divide down Hogwarts. It was left to him to try and shake the sturdy foundations of the school that Dumbledore had built up so carefully.

Nott knew just where to start.

Smirking, he swept from the deserted Common Room and walked calmly to the Great Hall. With just his luck, the very person he wanted to see was starting to enter several paces in front of him. Quickening his steps, he slowed and bent to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Nice job, Loony," he sneered, "getting Weasley out of the way like that. I must say, I never thought _you_ to betray him."

Luna stiffened and whirled around, her gaze serene but her voice harsh.

"And what would you know about that?"

"Oh," he chuckled mockingly, "so much more than you think. Dumbledore believes you, does he? Are you so sure everyone else does?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her as Hannah Abbott gave Nott a very nasty look and dragged Luna away before they walked to their separate tables. Knowing he had shaken the young girl, he sneered even more and walked confidently into the Hall. It was time to start the biggest plan of all.

He stopped just inside the doors and raised his wand, letting a loud bang of smoke let loose from it. The happy chattering fell away, students and teachers turning to stare in shock at the Slytherin. Dumbledore said nothing to rebuke him, only sadness etched his face, for this was what he had been expecting. As Professor Flitwick rose angrily to stop Nott, Dumbledore waved his hand to signal the teacher to stay put. No one could interfere.

Nott stared all around at the four tables and smirked widely. He finally spoke in a booming voice.

"It is time for all of you to make a choice. Whether or not you pick the _right_ one is up to you but I warn you, to go against Lord Voldemort will surely mean your death."

A gasp of fear rose up as he spoke the Dark Lord's name. He laughed harshly and continued on in a superior tone.

"The War has begun. You must now choose your side and decide if you will perish with Dumbledore or have victory with the Dark Lord." He paused. "Or you could be like Loony Lovegood here and betray both sides."

Another gasp echoed in the Hall as Luna sat up straight and glared somewhat hatefully at the Slytherin. Seamus Finnegan stood up suddenly and shouted above everyone's heads.

"Go boil your head, Nott. You think the Light will _lose_? I wouldn't put so much faith in your _Dark Lord_. I stand with Dumbledore."

"Just like a Gryffindor," Nott spat in anger. "I suppose all the pansy Hufflepuffs will stick with Dumbledore as well."

A noise of protest rose up from the Hufflepuff table, several flushing with rage. Most of the Ravenclaws seemed outraged as well, along with a very small handful of Slytherins. All the students were now on their feet, some starting menacingly toward Nott. That was when a group of Slytherins darted forward and came between the angry students and Nott.

"What have we here?" Pansy Parkinson simpered nastily. "Stupid brave Gryffindors and all their little sidekicks. You think you can win? Ha! No one can match the Dark Lord!"

Cho Chang suddenly pushed to the front of the Ravenclaws and put her hands on her hips, staring Pansy down.

"I always thought you were a Death Eater, Parkinson," she snapped, tossing her black hair over her shoulder. "We're no fools and we know we are picking the side of the right and the side of justice and peace. You-Know-Who will never match up to Dumbledore and the Heirs of the Founders!"

A scoffing noise came from Nott. "You put so much faith in your little _Heirs_. Do you really think Potter, a Mudblood, a Mudblood lover, and a traitor to the Dark will succeed against the almighty powers of Voldemort? You lot are even more stupid then I thought!"

Shouts of anger rang out and several students lunged forward to attack the Slytherins. Surprisingly, a small number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs broke away to join the evil Slytherins, believing in the cause of the Dark and only that side winning. A fair number of students stood off to the side, not joining in the fight and picking neither side. All the Gryffindors, a few Slytherins, and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood with Dumbledore and the Heirs though.

Wands were drawn and duels broke out among students. Nott had tackled Blaise Zabini to the ground and kept yelling "Traitor!" over and over again. Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang were caught in a nasty duel, hexes and curses being shouted back and forth. Several fist fights joined in the mess and very soon it was hard to tell where separate fights were taking place. Everyone was battling.

The teachers quickly raced from their seats as the fighting broke out. Dumbledore gave a very harsh yell and swung his wand at the group. A loud bang echoed and the students were all flung backwards from each other, landing in small, dazed heaps. The fury on Dumbledore's face was so intense that students on all sides cowered in fear. Only Nott stood up and glared back.

"Enough!" the old wizard shouted. "I have seen enough! Students will return to their Houses _immediately_ and will be dealt with later. I expected a divide in Hogwarts but nothing of this magnitude."

As students began to humbly walk out of the Great Hall, Nott gazed in rage at Dumbledore and shouted back.

"No! I'm no longer a part of Hogwarts and your idiotic rebellion of the Dark Lord! It is time the Loyal join where they belong. Good-bye, Dumbledore, we shall meet on the battlefield."

And he turned on his heel and strode from the hall. The students on his side sneered and spat at Dumbledore and his faithful students before following in Nott's wake. Several teachers started to follow them as well, in hopes to stop the former students but Dumbledore quickly halted them.

"No," he said wearily, "let them go. They have chosen their side and their loyalties. There is nothing more we can do for them. Their fate lies with Voldemort now."

A deep, sad silence followed his words and it seemed as if a penetrating coldness had descended on the Great Hall. The remaining students were all either wide-eyed or in tears, fearful and waiting.

"Go, all of you," Dumbledore said very quietly in a kind voice. "I thank you for your loyalties to me, the Heirs, and Hogwarts. All of you shall play a role in the War and I ask that you remain strong and do not falter because we have lost some. The War is truly upon us now and the divide has been made. Let it be known that Houses no longer exist in the sense of separating us. We are to be united as one now, as Hogwarts only. We are all fighting for the same cause, for preserving the Light and destroying Voldemort. Do not forget this. No matter how dark times may get, we will prevail in the end."

With those words, the students felt hope fill them and they all slowly left the Hall, feeling a power radiating from Dumbledore like never before. They were ready and willing to fight. Loyalties had been drawn but no doubts were held in their minds any more.

* * *

Far off in Illustris, the Heirs of Hogwarts sat in their Common Room, each one silent and deep in thought. A deep and overwhelming sadness had been over them all day, as if they could sense something was not right. Hermione felt it stronger than all of them and had been shaking for hours, close to tears and muttering under her breath.

As the clock ticked on, they grew more and more nervous. They craved and dreaded news at the same time, wishing for anything to happen.

And when the portrait entrance opened and a solemn Professor McGonagall entered to relate the news of Ron and the divide at Hogwarts, none of the Heirs realized how much was going to change with her simple words. They would be mirroring the divide at Hogwarts and distrust would lay between them all.

The Key was being buried and the Light was poised to fall.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, events, etc that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Besides that, the plot, certain places, items, and events belong to myself so please don't steal. If there is something of mine in here you like enough and want to use in a story of your own, I only request asking for permission first. Thanks!

**Author's Note:** I want to apologize for the slight delay with posting this chapter. My computer was infected by a virus which damaged my operating system, causing me to have my harddrive wiped and restarted. A big annoyance for me but luckily I saved many of files, including this story. So there's that. I also want to thank all those you either reviewed or PMed me with the news that someone was stealing this story. I won't mention the penname of the person but they copied the first 5 chapters, the title, and summary under their name. Completely blatant and very rude. I sent an e-mail to the administrators and I have noticed that the story has since been removed. Thanks to everyone again though, I really appreciate it. I am quite annoyed by the whole thing though and I could go on and on about it but I won't for the sake of making this author note way too long. Needless to say I find plaguerizing pointless and stupid. Please don't take someone else's work; we authors put our time and effort into these stories, and they mean a lot to us. I've taken 3 years of my time to write this story and its very special to me. Please please don't steal.

Enough of that though. I apologize for the much shorter chapter but this is meant to be another one of those "filler" chapters. Many of you may not like this chapter but I find it quite necessary. It's here to show what's going on outside of the Heirs, because naturally, many students will want to fight in the War as well. I actually like this chapter and even though it is short, I needed it to be in this story. I do hope you liked this chapter though.Please leave a review! I appreciate the vast number I've gotten so far, they keep me going :)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	32. The Rage of Harry Potter

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Two - The Rage of Harry Potter**

Harry Potter sat tensely in his dark bedroom at Illustris. His fists were clenched on top of his knees and his eyes were shut tightly. Bitter thoughts flew through his mind and the urge to scream at the top of his lungs kept coming to him.

Only the night before, Professor McGonagall had come to the Heirs' Common Room and had broken the terrible news of Ron and Hogwarts to them all. When she had finished, Ginny had burst into tears and fled into her room. Draco had made to follow her but thought better and retreated to his room as well.

Horrorstruck, Hermione had turned to Harry for comfort but had found none. He sat motionless and coldly shrugged her off before standing up. A few choice words had been shared between them before Hermione left angrily.

Now Harry was all alone and awful thoughts of what was being done to Ron kept racing through his head. He had been up the whole night, tossing and turning before giving up and getting ready for classes. Dawn was just starting to break through the clouds, which was obvious because of the gray light now filtering through his window. It was another day, a new day, but all Harry felt inside of him was blind rage. The last time he had felt this angry was just after Sirius had died.

Harry couldn't stand being in his room any more. He rose quickly, grabbing his bag full of books and scraps of parchment, before he left his room, walked through the Common Room, and exited through the portrait entrance. He was headed for the Main Hall for breakfast, knowing most of the teachers would already be there.

As he entered the Hall, he saw Professor Dumbledore seated at one of the tables with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. A deep annoyance filled Harry at the sight of the wise wizard, who looked up and smiled at him. Ignoring Dumbledore, Harry sat down in his seat and grabbed some toast, reaching for a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at the same time.

A loud noise of disgust rose up in his throat as he read the headline: **_Mysterious Disappearance of Hogwarts Student Leads to Questions._**

Harry threw the paper down without even reading the article, suddenly losing his appetite. He shot a glance at Dumbledore, who was looking grim as he read the paper Harry refused to look at. As the wizard simply lowered the paper with a sigh and no comment, Harry felt a strong surge of anger that was double of what he had felt in his room.

He shot out of his seat just as the other three Heirs walked into the Hall. In a loud voice that echoed off the stone walls, he caused everyone to freeze in place and stare at him.

"How could you! You swore you would do everything to protect him and where is he now? With _VOLDEMORT_ who is most likely torturing him! Why, Dumbledore, WHY? Is it some plan you have, to make the Heirs suffer as much as possible? How _dare_ you! First you allow Sirius to die and now Ron will most likely die! How can I trust you anymore? I don't think I want to!"

A gasp from Hermione made Harry whirl around to stare at her angrily, his green eyes flashing.

"Don't say that, Harry," she whispered, clutching her bag to her side.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Harry screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore.

When Harry spoke those words and flung his hand out, a spark of energy erupted from him and the windows around the Hall shattered from the magical intensity within the room. A great gust of wind suddenly entered and almost knocked everyone but Harry over, who merely stood still and continued to glare, his eyes a very unnatural shade of green.

"Stop, Harry, stop!" Hermione cried desperately as she tried to run toward him.

Harry shut his eyes and slumped his shoulders, the wind coming to an abrupt end. He finally looked up at Hermione, tears shimmering his eyes. She took a tentative step forward and reached out her hand.

"Harry?" she said quietly.

He shuddered and looked away again. His gaze fell on a shocked McGonagall, a seething Snape, and a very disappointed Dumbledore. Not being able to stand their looks, Harry waved his hand and immediately the shards of glass replaced themselves in the windows. Hermione's jaw dropped open at her boyfriend's display of wandless magic and she spoke again.

"Oh, Harry, how…."

"Leave me alone, Hermione," he snapped before walking around her and marching out of the Hall.

Draco and Ginny gaped at him as he left, completely speechless. Hermione put her hands to her face and fought the urge to cry. She lifted her head and looked at Dumbledore for answers.

"Be strong," Professor Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. "You must all be strong. The very Key that is almost within your grasp is being threatened."

And he left them all to ponder his words.

* * *

Harry stormed through the corridors of Illustris after his breakdown in the Main Hall. He wanted to be as far from everyone as he could get. As his anger began to recede, sadness and despair settled into him. He felt the need to just curl up and cry, his shoulders slumping further the farther he walked.

As his eyes drifted to the windows lining the corridor he was walking though, Harry suddenly realized where he was. The Hall of Mirrors.

He stopped in front of one of the ornate mirrors, shuddering a bit at how menacing the liquefied glass was. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out a tentative hand though, somehow drawn to the unique beauty of the mirror.

"I wouldn't do that, Potter," a low voice drawled to his left.

Harry's hand shot backwards and he turned his head to see Draco walking towards him. Sighing deeply, the black haired wizard gazed at the mirror once more.

"And why not?" he said shortly.

Draco finally reached his side and said, "Because, they're dangerous."

"Like you would know," Harry sneered.

"Oh, I do know. You don't want to touch that, Potter, bad things will happen."

Harry took a few steps away and looked at Draco once more.

"Why are you following me?"

"You put on quite a show back there, Harry. You have Hermione and Ginny reduced to tears, Snape in a raging temper, McGonagall speechless, and Dumbledore, well, he's harder to read. What were you thinking, blowing out the windows like that?" Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry snapped. "Now why don't you act like everyone else and leave me alone?"

Draco glared at him with icy eyes. "Since when do I act like anyone else or when do I take orders from you? You may be the bloody leader of us Heirs but you don't rule me, Potter. Get your head out of your arse or I'll be forced to say Dumbledore was right, you're jeopardizing our chances of winning this War."

Harry snorted. "Me? I'm jeopardizing our chances? You're the one who's so bloody fascinated with these Passim Mirrors. What's to say you don't have a plan to betray us all?"

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits and his breathing came out harsher. He took an intimidating step toward Harry, who stood his ground.

"Shut up, Scar Head," he spat. "We may have a truce but keep saying things like that and all the trust we built up will be broken. For your sake, I'm sorry about Weasley's kidnapping but it's no one fault except Voldemort's. You want to risk everything we've worked on in the past months, fine, go ahead. I thought you were better than that though."

Harry's jaw fell open in shock before he turned on his heel and marched away. Draco stared after him, feeling slightly sad. He looked at the Passim Mirror before him and a discomforting thought crept through his mind.

"Soon," he whispered, "they will think me worse than Potter. How funny it is that he guessed the truth. I hope they will understand."

* * *

Several hours later, Ginny found Harry up on the balcony of the West End Tower. She had suspected he had gone there after not showing up to any of the Heirs' classes that day. He was leaning against the stone wall, his eyes closed and dried tear marks shining on his cheeks.

Ginny immediately thought of how wrong the whole situation was. Ron wasn't supposed to be kidnapped by Voldemort. Hogwarts wasn't supposed to divide. And Harry wasn't supposed to be separating himself from the others, becoming angry and hateful. He was threatening so much, everything the Heirs had fought for. Ginny was determined to not let him break them.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry's tired voice broke through her thoughts. "I had a feeling you'd find me here."

"Yes," she said softly, sitting down next to him.

Harry opened his eyes but didn't look at her. "I was quite a prat today, wasn't I?"

"Well, at least you can admit it," she said.

Harry laughed bitterly and continued looking at his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just so…hurt. Ron's my best mate, the first one who befriended me at Hogwarts, after Hagrid. Voldemort's using him to get to me, us. He's in danger and I'm just so angry. I can't lose him like I lost Sirius."

Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder. "It hurts me too, Harry. He's my brother and I love him. But you can't let that anger control you nor can you take it out on everyone. It could destroy the Key we're working so hard to achieve."

"You're sounding a bit like Draco," Harry said in amusement.

Ginny smiled. "I guess I'm starting to rub off on him. But he was right, we have to stay strong. Don't you remember everything Dumbledore told us before we arrived here?"

It was the wrong thing to say. At the mention of Dumbledore's name, Harry stiffened and pulled away from Ginny. She dropped her hand and stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't say his name," Harry said coldly, standing up.

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Harry Potter, don't be a prat again. It's _not_ Dumbledore's fault, whatever you may think."

"Yes it is!" Harry yelled, gripping the stone ledge hard, his knuckles cracking.

"No, Harry, Dumbledore caused nothing. You trusted him when we first became Heirs, why can't you trust him now?"

"Because he's taken everyone I've ever loved away from me," Harry whispered, bowing his head.

Ginny sighed and somewhere within her, she felt a deep pain settling. It was like a strain was being put on her mind and body. Not knowing how she knew, Ginny understood what it meant.

"Oh, Harry," she said, standing herself. "Don't you feel it? You're straining the bond we have by doing this. I know you can feel it. The more you fight with each of us, the more you will stretch the bond until it breaks and we have to start over again. Don't, Harry, please don't. Don't let Voldemort win."

Tears splashed down her cheeks as Harry didn't answer and giving up, she descended back into the Common Room. She saw Hermione and Draco sitting in chairs opposite of each other, both of them looking as if they were under a great strain as well.

Hermione looked up at the red-head as she entered the room. "What's happening?" she gasped.

"Harry's anger is threatening the bond we've formed. It started with his display in the Main Hall, kept up with Draco, and now with me, we're all starting to finally notice it. Dumbledore explained the whole thing to me awhile ago. If one of us no longer trusts the others, the bond becomes strained. It can be repaired if that one regains the trust before it is too late."

Draco was frowning at her words and Hermione looked frightened.

"But, if it breaks, then everything we've built up will be lost," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Draco nodded. "Potter better get his act together or we'll all fail."

"No, we won't fail," a voice said behind them all.

Draco, Ginny, and Hermione turned their heads to see Harry standing by the door leading to the balcony, looking exhausted and pale. Hermione shot up from her seat and rushed to his side, leading him to a chair by the fire. Harry collapsed into the chair and the others sat around him, waiting for him to speak.

For many minutes Harry said nothing, only staring unblinkingly into the fire. He then started to speak in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put such a strain on our bond nor did I mean to hurt any of you, especially you, Hermione. I was just so angry, I guess mainly at myself for putting Ron into such danger by just being his friend. I blamed Dumbledore because he said he would protect Ron and now he's gone. I didn't have any right to do what I did and for that, I am sorry."

He looked at them all, sadness etched in his green eyes. The others watched him silently, waiting for him to say more.

"I hope I didn't cause too much damage," he said quietly.

Hermione shook her head before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "No, love, it's ok. We'll all be fine."

"Yeah, Potter, no hard feelings," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed a bit and hugged Hermione to him before nodding to Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin, your words got through to me."

"Well, you were being an arse," she replied, smiling.

Everyone laughed as Draco slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and said, "That's my girl."

And though the bond of the Heirs had been strained, the Key was not completely lost. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he sat in his study. All hope was not gone yet.

* * *

Ron struggled helplessly in his bindings as Voldemort inched closer to him, that cruel smile never leaving his thin lips. He felt weak, sore, and hungry. Days were blending into each other, each one filled with pain and loneliness. Torture seemed to be Voldemort's favorite past time for Ron had lost count of how many times the Cruciatus Curse had been performed on him. What was so strange was that no questions had been asked of Ron, no information forced out of him, it was simply torture.

Voldemort paused a few steps away from him, the tip of his wand centimeters from Ron's forehead. Ron fell motionless and shut his eyes quickly as the wand waved in front of him. But the gag in his mouth merely fell loose and he spit it out in relief, licking his dry and cracked lips.

Staring bravely up at the most evil wizard in history, Ron croaked out, "What do you want…..with me?"

Voldemort laughed sharply, causing the hair on the back of Ron's neck to stand on end. Pointing his wand once more at his forehead, the Dark Lord answered.

"I need you for a very important mission, Mister Weasley. A certain Prophecy must be within my grasp so I can learn how to control and defeat the Heirs. And only you are able to help me in achieving this goal."

He paused and stepped even closer to Ron, who tried to scoot away but found it impossible to do.

"And you will help me, Mister Weasley, or you shall die like your pitiful excuse for a brother."

Ron gave a yell of anger and started to struggle against the black cords again. Voldemort laughed and stood up straight, backing up a few paces.

"I think a little more torture is in order, what do you think?"

And the curse was upon Ron before he could realize it. His screams of agony filled the air, only overpowered but Voldemort's high, cruel laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you oh so much for the amazing reviews you guys give me! I absolutely love them! And thanks for the PM's as well, I love hearing from you guys so send more, I'm always willing to chat:) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As I read over them again now I'm not sure I like every one but I don't have time to edit them now, that's for later, but I do hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the lack of H/Hr and D/G action lately. This story is now getting into the action/adventure stuff more and I'm finding it harder to fit in the romance. I will have more coming though in the future, so bear with me for a while! And don't misunderstand Ginny going to find Harry, absolutely NO H/G action will happen in this story. They are friends though and I found it too cliche to always send Hermione looking for Harry.

Well, please leave a review and I will try to post again soon!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	33. Reunion of the Houses

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Reunion of the Houses**

It had been a week since Ron has disappeared from Hogwarts and the atmosphere within the walls of the castle had been one of determination the whole time. Since the desertion of students who followed the Dark Lord, a more free attitude lay among the remaining students.

Though War was upon the Wizarding World, laughter and smiles filled the corridors more. Friendships were being made between all the different Houses. Regular DA meetings had started taking place, led by Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang. The teachers were stepping up the amount of work in their classes but no one minded, each pupil taking the extra load and achieving great results.

Dumbledore was very pleased with how the school was uniting. It seemed his words the night of the divide had gotten through to the remaining students. Though the Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw still existed, the need for the students to stay strictly within those Houses was wavering. Trust was being formed between students everywhere. Only a few days before, Blaise Zabini and Hannah Abbott had spoken pleasantly with each other.

Students from one House were tutoring students in another House. There was intermixing at the meals in the Great Hall. Classes were no longer so segregated. Dumbledore had been right, Hogwarts was uniting. Advantages were leaning in favor of the Light side and once the Heirs truly realized their potential, the bond of trust strengthening even more, nothing would be able to stand in the way of the Light winning.

As pleased as Dumbledore was, as he sat in his study at Hogwarts, he was upset with himself over one issue in particular. He had made a grave mistake when he had delayed with continuing his plan that he had started so many months ago. The decision he had made to send an individual from each House to help the Heirs had been wonderful, but the length of time he had taken to complete it was not.

Dumbledore had wanted the Heirs to trust each other more and learn most of their training first. He felt that the sudden arrival of Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Hannah Abbott, and Blaise Zabini would intrude on the time the Heirs needed to know each other fully. He had been right in that respect but he had no thought through about how much the Heirs would benefit from the arrival of their fellow classmates sooner.

He had no doubt in his mind that the other four students would have greatly helped to speed along the bond of the Heirs, which had taken so many long months to construct. And now Ron, the aide of Harry Potter, was kidnapped, when he could have been at Illustris, completely safe.

Dumbledore sighed and stroked Fawkes the Phoenix lightly from where the beautiful bird sat on his knee. He seemed to be making more and more mistakes the older he got, he just hoped that all would be forgiven in time.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts before he waved his hand and the door creaked open. In stepped Hannah Abbott, followed closely by Blaise Zabini, with Luna Lovegood trailing a fair distance behind the pair. Dumbledore's blue eyes watched the young Ravenclaw sharply, knowing why such a downcast look was on her face.

He had summoned the three students to his study because it was time to fully put his plan from before into action. Hannah, Luna, and Blaise were to be sent to Illustris as soon as possible. The Heirs needed them there for the rest of their training to be completed and so stronger bonds could be formed.

"Please sit," he said, indicating to the three chairs before his desk.

Once they were seated, he began to speak. "I have finally decided to send the three of you to Illustris. I'm sure you all remember when I summoned you to my study several months back, telling you of my plan for you and the Heirs. As soon as you are all packed, a Portkey will take you to Illustris where Professor McGonagall will meet you and show you where you are living in the castle. Further instructions will then be given after that."

"But what of Ronald?" Luna said quietly.

Sadness clouded Dumbledore's eyes as he replied. "We are doing all we can to find Mister Weasley but until we do, I can really not say much more. He will arrive at Illustris when he is found."

Hannah gave Luna a sympathetic look before speaking herself. "Sir, when do you want us to come back to your study?"

"I think after dinner will be good. It will give you time to say good-bye to all of your friends and such."

"Do we need to bring anything in particular?" Blaise asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, just your clothing, books, and other necessary items. Nothing special." He paused. "Now off you go. It's time for you three to prepare yourselves for what is to come. I'll see you after dinner."

The three students rose and left his study. As Luna began to shut the door, Dumbledore called out to her.

"Don't give up hope, Miss Lovegood. We will find him."

Luna froze before nodding slowly and closing the door quietly. She leaned against the smooth wood for a few minutes, catching her breath and regaining her thoughts. She finally made her way down the stairs and headed for her Common Room to pack.

As she entered, Luna suddenly found herself face to face with Cho Chang. The two had never spoken much over the years, Cho being extremely popular and Luna being regarded as something akin to crazy. Cho was also two years older than Luna so classes together were virtually nonexistent, excluding the DA meetings.

Luna gazed at the pretty Asian girl, her large blue eyes blank with emotion. Cho bit her lip and shuffled her feet a bit before speaking.

"Oh, hello, Luna. I was wondering if I could talk with you?"

Luna hid her surprise and merely nodded before sweeping over to a large plush blue chair and sitting in it. Cho followed after her and sat tensely in the couch across from the younger girl.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Cho?" Luna asked politely.

Cho bit her lip again before answering, plunging ahead with her questions. "How are you doing? Really? I know we don't talk much and are not the best of friends but you are a fellow Housemate and we're in the War together. I want to know how you're holding up since…..Ron disappeared. I can sort of relate. I lost…..Cedric to…to….Voldemort."

She said the Dark Lord's name very quietly but the fact that she said it was a great accomplishment. Luna gave her a hard look though.

"I'm am sorry about the loss of Cedric, I saw how much his death affected you. But, as much as you want to relate Ronald and Cedric, they are not the same. Cedric died, Ron will not."

"Well, no, I mean…I wasn't saying…." Cho stammered, at a loss for words.

Luna sat back in the chair further and sighed. "Forgive me, Cho, those were harsh words. I understand what you are trying to say though, and I appreciate the concern. I am fine though. I miss Ronald very much but I'm sure he will be found."

She smiled sadly. "He made me believe that he would never be found by Voldemort. I trusted Dumbledore to keep him safe and then he was taken right here on the grounds. I have very complicated emotions right now. I know Dumbledore did all he could but I am also very angry with him."

Luna looked up at Cho, who was listening intently, with a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"I just want him safe again," Luna finished softly.

Cho nodded. "I know, and I'm sure he will be. Dumbledore and the Heirs will do all they can to find him, I am sure of it. Don't give up hope, Luna."

Luna smiled wryly. "You sound exactly like Dumbledore now. He said those same words to me."

Cho laughed lightly and tossed her black hair over her shoulders. "He is a very wise wizard. I'm glad you are okay though, I just wanted to make sure. Will you be coming to the DA meeting tonight?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Dumbledore is sending me and two other students on a special mission and we'll be gone for the remainder of the year. Ron was supposed to go as well but….."

Cho looked at her with curiosity. "Oh, well, that is exciting in a way. I hope this, ah….mission, goes well for all of you. I guess I will see you in battle then."

A somber looked passed over the older girl's eyes as Luna nodded and stood up.

"I suppose I will. I must pack now though. Thank you for talking to me, Cho. I was wrong to think you were snotty before."

Cho laughed as she stood as well. "Quite all right. And you're welcome. I'll see you then, Luna."

She gave the younger girl a brief hug before leaving the Common Room. Luna stared after her before going to her room and packing for her trip to Illustris.

Dinner came quickly and Luna soon found herself in the Great Hall, Neville Longbottom beckoning to her from his place at the Gryffindor table. She saw Blaise and Hannah sitting with their friends, each nodding to her as she passed them. Luna reached Neville's side and sat beside him and across from Colin Creevey.

"Hello, Luna," Neville said, spooning potatoes on to his plate. "Thought you might join us here today, I heard you're leaving tonight."

He glanced over at her and saw her nodding, confirming his suspicions. Colin's eyes widened and he stared at Luna in awe.

"There's a rumor that you're going to stay with the Heirs, is that true?"

Luna gazed back at the excited boy and chose to remain vague. "I'm going on an important mission, but Dumbledore wouldn't say much else."

Colin looked deeply disappointed but accepted her answer. Neville raised an eyebrow, knowing much better. Luna just smiled serenely and placed a piece of ham in her mouth.

"Well, if it is true, you're lucky," Colin mumbled, poking at his dinner. "Getting to see the Heirs train! I'd give _anything_ for pictures of that!"

Neville chuckled. "I'm sure you would, Colin. But I don't think Malfoy would like that too much."

Smiling sheepishly, Colin nodded in agreement. Luna sighed, realizing how much she would miss this. Dinners in the Great Hall, talking with her friends, normal classes to attend, walking the Hogwarts grounds, seeing Ronald. She cast a sad look at his empty place next to her and sighed again.

Neville's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"All right there, Luna?" he said softly.

She nodded and continued eating her dinner quietly. Neville furrowed his brow in worry but left the subject closed. Luna was very good at hiding her emotions but he could tell how much Ron's kidnapping had hurt her. Everyone was more subdued since but it had hit Luna the hardest, being so close to Ron. Neville also knew that Harry and the others would stop at nothing to find Ron, especially Harry, who had already lost so many of his loved ones.

"Harry will find him," Neville said confidently.

Luna looked at him. "Thanks, Neville."

Several minutes later, Luna saw Hannah and Blaise get up and head out of the Great Hall. Finishing off her pumpkin juice, Luna stood and said goodbye to everyone at her table. Neville smiled encouragingly at her and she gave him a quick hug before leaving.

Luna arrived at Dumbledore's study where everyone else was waiting. The three students' trunks were already there and with a wave off his wand, Dumbledore shrunk them and gave them to the three. He then handed Blaise a Phoenix tail feather from Fawkes.

"I've already charmed the feather into a Portkey, which will activate in approximately five minutes. As I said before, you will arrive on the grounds of Illustris where Professor McGonagall will meet you. She will show you to your rooms and then you are to meet with the Heirs. Listen carefully to what the professors tell you and follow the training. Support the Heirs when they need it but don't disrupt the bond. Can I trust you all to this task?"

They all nodded seriously and Dumbledore smiled at them. "Very good. I'm sure you will all be exceptional. I will see you in about a week."

The wizard then stepped back and watched as the three students placed their fingers on the feather. A few minutes later, they whirled away from his view. Seconds later, Hannah, Luna, and Blaise stumbled on to the grounds of Illustris, the Phoenix feather drifting to the ground. The sun streaked red rays across the sky, illuminating the many windows of the castle. They all stared in awe at the immense stone structure before them and barely noticed Professor McGonagall approaching.

"Well, I see you arrived safe and sound. Please follow me to the castle."

She escorted them forward, their gazes traveling excitedly all over the darkening grounds. They entered into the Entrance Hall and McGonagall led them straight through a long winding corridor. As magnificent as the castle looked on the outside, the three had to admit it was not nearly the same way inside.

"You will be staying in the North Tower," Professor McGonagall informed them. "The Heirs are in the West End Tower and the professors are in the East End Tower. A more formal tour will be given tomorrow but for now, we must keep with important matters. After you are settled, you will be meeting the Heirs in the Main Hall. They do not know yet of your arrival."

As she was speaking, the corridor they were walking through happened to have a Passim Mirror hanging on the wall. Blaise stopped and stared at it curiously, tilting his head.

"Mister Zabini, please move along," McGonagall said sharply. "Mister Malfoy is already too interested in those mirrors for his own good, we don't need the same trouble with you."

Snapping to attention, Blaise gladly moved away from the mirror. Something about it wasn't right and it bothered him. He didn't receive a happy thought when he was looking in the mirror.

After climbing many flights of stairs, the small group finally reached the North Tower. A painting of a sullen looking dwarf guarded the entrance and when he gruffly asked for the password, McGonagall responded with, "Treacle tart."

They entered in to a high ceiling, circular room, decorated in colors of red, blue, green, and yellow. Couches, chairs, and tables were scattered on the deep red carpet. Four different doors leading to separate rooms on the one side of the Common Room, the other side housing a fairly large window. It seemed like a very cozy room to the three students.

"Those are your rooms," McGonagall said, pointing to the doors. "You will notice that they are color coordinated according to the House you reside in. Please put your trunks in your rooms and then we must go to the Main Hall."

Hannah, Luna, and Blaise quickly followed orders, dropping and resizing their trunks, before returning and following McGonagall back down several sets of stairs. They soon found themselves in a large room that resembled the Great Hall at Hogwarts. One long table stretched down the center where the Heirs and their Professors sat, all looking extremely tired. It was no wonder. Training was even harder now and the Heirs were beginning to feel the pressures of the Wizarding World riding on their shoulders.

When they saw their guests though, the Heirs leapt up in excitement and rushed forward.

"Luna!" Ginny shrieked, embracing her friend in a hug.

Draco grinned at his childhood friend and shook hands with Blaise. "What are you doing here, Zabini? Get kicked out of Hogwarts already?"

Blaise smirked. "Yeah right, Malfoy, you wish."

Hermione and Harry both said hello to Hannah, who was looking shy but happy. She was in their year and they knew her quite well from Herbology.

Professor McGonagall quickly waved them to their seats. "I know you are excited to see each other but we must discuss some issues. You can catch up later, you will all be seeing a lot of each other."

The Heirs, Blaise, Hannah, and Luna all sat down and waited for their professors to speak. Remus decided to do the explaining.

"Back when you four were discovered as the Heirs to the Founders, Dumbledore came up with another plan to help you along with your training and bonding. This plan was to send four other students here to Illustris to support you through some difficult times. Dumbledore realized though, that in order for the Key to the Heirs to work properly, the Heirs needed to be left to themselves for a while and form the bond themselves. This has worked but Dumbledore still feels it is necessary to have four students, one from each of the Houses, here to be of assistance and learn some ways of the training. The bond of friendship, as Dumbledore said, can be made stronger if friends are here to help."

He paused and Professor McGonagall took over the explanation.

"Now, each of the Heirs has been assigned a helper and friend from the House each of the Heirs represents. So, Miss Weasley, Miss Abbott shall be your partner. Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini is with you. Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood is your partner. And Mister Potter……"

She trailed off and gave Harry a sympathetic look, who suddenly understood. "Mister Weasley was supposed to be your partner, Harry. He will be still, once he is found."

Harry nodded, remaining silent as Hermione placed a comforting hand overtop his own. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand, grateful for support. They then turned their attention back to McGonagall, who was speaking again.

"Professor Dumbledore did originally intend for this to take place earlier but then he rethought his plan and decided that now would be the best time. For the closer we are to War now, the more important the bonding of friendship will be. Now, do any of you have questions?"

Hannah nodded quickly. "Yes, Professor. I was wondering, what kind of training are the rest of us to undergo?"

"Good question, Miss Abbott," Remus responded for McGonagall. "You will take part in Defensive and Offensive Dark Magic Training, Physical Training, and then your normal studies will be continued. Since your training is not as rigorous as the Heirs', you will have more free time to keep up with the other Hogwarts students. Anything else?"

When no one responded, Remus smiled and said, "All right then. Off to bed all of you, we have training to complete tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and gradually left the Main Hall. Ginny walked along side of Luna, who was still very quiet. Ginny noticed this and touched her arm slightly.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

Luna started to say she was fine but stopped and looked at Ginny with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh, Ginevra, I miss Ronald. And I feel like it is all my fault he's gone. I was supposed to watch him, but I didn't. Now Voldemort has him. It's just so horrible."

Ginny's face was troubled but she tried to comfort her friend. "Luna, please don't blame yourself, there is nothing you could have done. Voldemort wanted Ron badly and nothing was going to stop him. I'm sure he is fine and we will get him back. He's my brother and I miss him and love him very much. I can't stand to think of him in pain but I have a feeling Dumbledore is planning something to get him back soon. Please, do not blame yourself."

Luna gave Ginny a shaky smile and hugged the red-head.

"Thank you, Ginevra, I'm sure you are right. I can't help it though. Surprisingly, I get worried very easily. But I best let you go now, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and hugged the girl once more. "See you in the morning, Luna."

She then hooked her arm through Draco's, who had waited for her along with Harry and Hermione. The Heirs headed for the West End Tower as Blaise, Luna, and Hannah walked toward the North Tower. As Luna sighed and let Ginny's words run through her head, she had no idea that each of the students and the Heirs were consumed with different dark thoughts and worried for what was to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I'm sorry I was a bit more delayed with this update, college seriously won't let up and I've been sick for a week now so I'm very run-down. I'm thankful that all of these chapters are pre-written at least, I just want to finish up the rest of it though! I know nothing much happened in this chapter but, trust me, a lot is coming up so a lull was needed to prepare for the action coming up. I warn you, another big battle scene is coming soon, bigger than the Dementor battle. Its a chapter that quite a lot of people liked a Portkey so I hope everyone here enjoys it as well :)  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review! I appreciate all the comments I get, you all are so wonderful for sticking with me, I appreciate it so so much! I'll try and update again soon. Have a wonderful day and Happy April Fool's Day:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	34. Haunting Visions

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Four - Haunting Visions**

_He was enveloped in darkness. Pure blackness surrounded him. And then, out of the darkness, a soft wailing rose up, growing louder with each second. It grew so loud he had to press his hands to his ears, willing the agony to stop. And then the wailing gave way to a high-pitched laugh that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end._

_The darkness was dissolving in a whirl of gray. The screaming returned, the laughter accompanying it. In a whirl of blurred colors, he found himself spinning before the colors sharpened and he was able to witness the scene before him._

_Harry stood frozen in horror as the tall black robed figure moved in front on him, pointing his wand at a crumpled form on the floor. The screaming had ceased but the laughter had not. Not being able to decipher the form of the person on the floor, Harry studied the room intently, etching it to memory._

_It was a small, cramped room. The stone walls were damp and moldy, lined with torches. Cruel instruments of torture hung from pegs on the walls. The distant sound of dripping water reached Harry's ears before the cloaked figure spoke in a chilling voice._

"_Are you ready to serve me now?"_

_A shaky and painful breath was drawn in by the other. After several minutes, a soft, barely audible, "No" escaped through cracked lips._

_Harry let out a yell as he recognized the voice and before he could react, he found himself looking through the eyes of another, bone white hands gripping the handle of a dark wood wand. A mixture of fury and glee filled Harry's mind as he raised the wand, held by the hand of Voldemort._

"_Very well," Harry sneered in a cold voice. "I shall have to make you suffer more then."_

_With a flick of the wand, the person on the floor cried out and writhed in ultimate suffering. A flash of red hair soaked in sweat met Harry's eyes and in guilt he cried out as well, desperately trying to break free of Voldemort's mind._

_The Dark Lord halted and lifted the curse, smiling inwardly._

"_Well well, Potter. It seems you have returned. Maybe another lesson is in order."_

_Ron lifted his head, hearing Voldemort's words and understanding._

"_Harry! No! Don't listen to him!"_

_With a shriek of anger, Voldemort slammed Harry back from his mind and then struck Ron with a curse that blasted him to the far wall and knocked him unconscious. Harry sprawled to the floor and stared up into Voldemort's red eyes._

"_Time to play by my rules, Potter."_

_Harry tried to desperately put a mind block between him and the Dark Lord but he was weakened already. In another whirl of colors that involved a high pitch laughter, Harry found himself running down a long corridor, toward a door that looked vaguely familiar. The door burst open and Harry was in a circular room lined with doors, blue candles illuminating the cold black marble. _

_And he kept running. Through another door, through the glittering Room of Time, through the last door which led to a room filled with towering shelves. A soft glow surrounded him as his running never ceased. And when Harry finally stopped and looked up, a number glared down at him from the side of the one shelf._

_Row 79._

_With a power he didn't know he possessed, Harry forced himself to stop and let a shock wave of energy pulse outward from his mind. A shriek of anger and pain yelled from within his mind as he slowly collapsed to the floor……_

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed loudly as he sat up in bed so quickly he tumbled to the floor with a harsh smack.

Panting with exhaustion, he kicked frantically at the covers tangled around his waist and legs. His body was covered in sweat and his scar was burning fiercely on his forehead, a brilliant color of red, small trickles of blood escaping from it. With another sharp yell, Harry managed to free himself and stand upright on shaky legs.

Gripping the edge of his bed, Harry started to take a step forward when his door burst open, causing him to fall over again. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were illuminated in his doorway by the firelight behind them. All wore matching looks of fear and shock.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, rushing forward and dropping to her knees beside him. "Oh my God, your scar is bleeding. We have to get you to see Madame Pomfrey immediately. Draco, Ginny, help me!"

Just as the other two moved forward to assist Hermione, Harry lurched upright again and grabbed his wand off of the bedside table, pointing it at the other three.

"Get out of my way, all of you. I need to see Professor Dumbledore, _now_."

Hermione squeaked in fear. "Harry, don't. What are you doing? Put your wand down, we're not going to hurt you."

"Hermione," Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "I love you but right now, you have to move. Ron's life is at stake."

A sharp intake of breath came from Ginny as Harry fumbled for his glasses, never inching his wand from the other Heirs' faces. Hermione looked close to tears and Draco was fuming with anger when Harry finally brought them into focus.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" Draco snapped. "Planning on using that thing on us?"

"I will if you don't _move_!" Harry yelled.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and sent Harry an ugly look.

"What's this have to do with Ron? Did you see something?" she said in a deadly whisper.

Harry didn't answer her questions, he just became more angry. "_Now_, Weasley! Or I will use force."

When no one moved, Harry pointed his wand at a large vase sitting on his dresser.

"_Reducto_!" he cried.

The vase blasted apart so forcefully that shards became imbedded in the wall. Harry then pointed his wand back to the three.

"Next time, it'll be you," he snarled, his green eyes flashing.

The other three Heirs scrambled back in fright, leaving Harry free to leave his room. As he passed Hermione, she tried in vain to grab his arm.

"Harry, please, listen to me! You're letting your anger control you. I love you! Please, don't push me away!"

Harry's features softened a bit but he didn't lower his wand.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to speak to Dumbledore now. I can't let any of you stop me either. You'll understand why."

And with one last look, Harry fled from the Common Room. Hermione fell into the nearest chair, shaking, her Empathic abilities allowing her to feel everything. Ginny sat next to her, shaking as well, but with rage. Draco looked over at the two of them and shook his head.

"Well, that was pleasant," he muttered, before an idea suddenly sprang into his mind.

Draco was angry with how Harry had reacted to their help but he knew the importance of whatever the Gryffindor had obviously seen. Closing his eyes tightly, he stretched his mind out and contacted the one person Harry needed.

* * *

Harry raced down the corridors, his wand tip lit and showing the way. He needed to find McGonagall and then have her contact Dumbledore. Truthfully, Harry had no idea when what he had just witnessed in his dream would take place, but the sooner the Headmaster was informed, the quicker action could take place. Ron and the Prophecy of Merlin were both in danger.

As he flew down the set of stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, the great oak doors burst open and Dumbledore walked into the castle. Breathing in relief but also surprised, Harry rushed toward him.

"How….how…?" Harry panted, hoping his question was being understood.

"Draco contacted me telepathically and I arrived here immediately. He said you requested my presence, Harry, and that it was urgent." The old wizard sent him a grave look. "What is it?"

"Sir, I had another dream, one of the vision ones. I am better at Occlumency but I think I was supposed to see this. Ron was being tortured by Voldemort because he was refusing to do something. I….I…" He faltered before continuing on in a stronger tone. "I was inside Voldemort and I performed a curse on Ron. Then Voldemort noticed I was there and he forced me to see something else in my dreams. I was back in the Department of Mysteries and going to the Room of Prophecies. He made me stop before Row 79 before I was able to push him out of my mind. Sir, I think he's going to try and steal the Prophecy of Merlin!"

Dumbledore's face grew even more serious. "Are you sure, Harry? Is this exactly what you saw?"

Biting back a sharp remark, he nodded. "Yes, I am positive. It's like what I saw with Mister Weasley last year."

Dumbledore nodded and walked forward quickly. "Come, we must go to my study here. Word must be sent out immediately."

Harry followed behind Dumbledore's rapid steps as they ascended the stairs and finally entered the study. Harry was surprised to see Fawkes the Phoenix sitting patiently on the desk, glowing gold in the darkness, the only source of light before Dumbledore lit the torches with his wand. Turning to the bird, he spoke softly.

"Go to the place and wait and watch for anything unusual. Send a message immediately if such a thing occurs."

The intelligent bird cooed a soft musical note before disappearing in a flash of flames. Dumbledore then sat at his desk and began to write on a piece of parchment. Harry paced impatiently in front of him, chewing his lip nervously and twirling his wand. Several minutes later, the Headmaster stood and walked to the window, where a large barn owl sat. He tied the letter to it's leg and it flew off into the night.

As Dumbledore turned around, Harry stopped his pacing and fixed an unblinking gaze on his professor.

"Sir, don't leave me in the dark again like you did last year. You promised to inform me more of anything going on. Please, what did you just do?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down again. Rubbing his hands together, he indicated for Harry to sit down as well, which he did. The wise wizard then leaned forward over his desk.

"Yes, Harry, I remember saying that. So, I shall inform you of everything I just did. You are an Heir and as such, you do have a right to know. I sent Fawkes to watch the Ministry of Magic for any signs of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A signal shall be sent to me at once if he sees them. As for the letter, I have sent it to the Order of the Phoenix, requesting for a small number of them to be prepared for battle if the scene at the Department of Mysteries takes place as you said it will. I do not want you or any of the others to rush off as you did last year. We can not risk that again, as I am sure you will agree."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore fell silent. "Yes, Professor, I understand."

A sad look passed over his face as he remembered the fate of Sirius because of the wrong judgment he had made. He wouldn't do that again and risk the life of another loved one.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "There is something I need you to do for me. I trust in the ability of Fawkes but I also believe we need to be more prepared for the arrival of Voldemort. I trust that what you saw is indeed going to become real so I need you to use your Legilimency and Occlumency skills once more. Do you believe you can enter Voldemort's mind undetected and find out when he is planning his attack?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and went rigid. He had not been expecting that request and the thought of going into Voldemort's mind intentionally was not very thrilling. He saw the pleading look in Dumbledore's eyes though and he imagined the suffering that Ron was enduring and he screwed up his courage.

"Yes," he finally said at length, "I'll do it. But if he feels me there, I will pull out at once, whether I find out when or not."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I will ask no more than that of you."

Harry then sat more upright in his chair and closed his eyes. He tried to remember everything Professor Snape had taught the Heirs about Legilimency and Occlumency and very slowly, he put the lessons into action. He breathed deeply once and then leveled out his breath into a steady rhythm. He forced himself to place all of his own mind blocks up and then, he focused on reaching forward and probing for the mind of Voldemort.

It was not hard to do. He knew what the presence of Voldemort felt like and since the two were connected by the scar on Harry's forehead, the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived were never far apart in the ways of their minds. A strange sensation filled him as he connected firmly with Voldemort's mind. Then, very carefully, while keeping his barriers strongly intact, he searched for the needed information.

He was now looking through Voldemort's eyes, watching an eerie and cold green fire. Ignoring the fire, Harry went about his task, now finding it difficult to proceed because the Dark Lord was so skilled at keeping barriers up at all times. But a glimmer of hope went through him as he found a crack in the artfully created walls. And as he slipped through it, a cackle of glee reached him and Harry felt his mind being pinned down.

"Well well, Potter, I am surprised at you. And impressed too. You have gone deep into my mind hardly detected. You _are_ stronger now."

The harsh voice echoed around him and Harry tried to remove himself but found it almost impossible.

"Did you think I would let you go _that_ easily," the voice said coldly. "No, maybe you need to go there, again."

Harry then saw Row 79 looming before him again and with a desperate lurch, he found himself skidding along the floor of Dumbledore's study, gasping and gulping for air. Dumbledore rose from his seat and hurried forward to help Harry stand up.

"Forgive an old man, Harry," he said softly as he helped the younger wizard into his chair. "I knew right away when Voldemort noticed you in his mind. You seized up and started shaking, and for your pain, I am sorry. I must say, I am impressed with how long you were able to remain in his mind."

"He tried again," Harry gasped, "to take me there."

Dumbledore sighed. "At least you escaped before he could evoke more damage. But, I must ask, did you get through and find the answer?"

Harry groaned from weariness and slumped further in the chair before looking at Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow night," he said with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Tomorrow he will try and make Ron steal the Prophecy."

* * *

Voldemort cursed loudly as he felt Harry leave his mind. Standing abruptly, he marched over to the doors entering into his study and flung them open wide.

"Wormtail!" he shouted.

A scurrying noise followed his angry yell and the stooping form of Wormtail appeared seconds later. He was quivering and wringing his hands. He bowed low before speaking.

"Y..Yes, Master. You called for me?"

"Yes, you insolent fool," the Dark Lord spat. "Send word to the ranks. I need more of my Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries tomorrow. It seems that Potter has learned of our secret attack. Too much is at stake to back out now but I have no doubts that we can defeat them."

"Of…of course, My Lord. I will send word at once." Wormtail sniffed and then continued. "But…will you be there as well, My Lord? Tomorrow that is?"

Voldemort hissed and Wormtail backed up a few paces in fear.

"Do you think I want a repeat of last year? When the other prophecy was lost? I shall be there, I am not intrusting the foolish to take on this task alone. Now, go, I have other business to attend to."

Wormtail bowed hastily and left the room. Voldemort shut the doors and pulled his wand from his robes, sweeping over to the far corner of the study. Nagini picked her head up and hissed eagerly.

"Not now, my pet," the Dark Lord whispered, "but soon. You may have him soon."

The great snake lowered it's head in disappoint, it's eyes never leaving the prone form sprawled on the floor. Voldemort stopped in front of the red-head and waved his wand, rousing him from his unconsciousness. With a grunt and a bemused expression in his eyes, Ron stared at the wand tip inches from his nose.

"It seems as if your friend Potter is trying to save you. But not matter, there is not much he can do. You are mine and you will obey me."

Ron struggled a bit but he was so weak and tired he could barely think, let alone move greatly. Voldemort laughed in delight.

"How pathetic you are! Potter chooses the worst to befriend. An old Mudblood-lover, a half-giant, a Mudblood, and the lowest of purebloods. Never shall any of you be a match for me! I have disposed of the one already, it will not take long for the rest of you to follow."

Voldemort paused and stooped lower, Ron's eyes widening as he chewed on the gag in his mouth.

"But not yet, Mister Weasley, I still need _you_. And once I have no more use for you, my pet, Nagini, will find you quite useful. Until that moment, _you are mine_! And to make sure you fully obey my plan, I believe a small curse is in order."

Voldemort straightened and Ron let out a muffled gasp, shaking his head furiously from side to side, sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Do not fight it, Weasley," he said quietly, "there is no point."

Ron watched in horror as the wand tip flicked and pointed at him, the curse falling easily from the Dark Lord's lips.

"_Imperio_!"

A dream-like sensation fell over Ron's mind and his eyelids drooped half-shut. With another wave, the gag disappeared and Voldemort smirked, bending forward.

"Now, Mister Weasley, will you do as I say and complete the mission?"

With glazed eyes, Ron looked up at Voldemort and muttered thickly, "Yes."

Voldemort's evil laugh of absolute amusement and satisfaction resonated for miles around. His plan of success was falling into place almost flawlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoyed it. Harry was quite angry in this one, which may seem a bit much to some of you but he was quite bad in OotP and I wanted to show he hasn't lost that temper completely. Oh, and if any of you noticed anything unusual about the row number I used, it's cause I did acquire it from somewhere, only changing it a bit. If anyone can guess from where, points to you! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Its a very long chapter and its got a lot more adventure in it sp you all have that to look forward to:) Please review! I love all the comments and feedback!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	35. Return to the Department of Mysteries

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Return to the Department of Mysteries**

The next day, Harry woke up with a pounding headache. Groaning softly, he swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood up, gripping his head between his hands. The events of the night before came rushing back to him as he stumbled into his bathroom, in desperate need of a Headache Potion.

Dumbledore had escorted him back to the West End Tower, where the other Heirs had practically pounced on Harry in anger before Dumbledore intervened. He quickly explained some of what had happened to the three, who were all stunned into silence by his words. Dumbledore then left them, promising to explain more the next morning.

Draco, Ginny, and Hermione had then rounded on Harry once Dumbledore left. Their anger was quite justified but it still annoyed Harry to no end. He had managed to escape them before things got out of hand, and now he was dreading the inevitable meeting.

Harry pulled the cork on the small vile of purple liquid and quickly drank it. The taste was slightly bitter but he immediately felt the pounding in his head receding. After he washed up, he left the bathroom and got dressed. He left his bag behind as he entered the Common Room, having a strange feeling he wouldn't be needing it that day.

As his door shut after him, Harry's eyes fell upon the figure standing in his path. Hermione was leaning against a couch, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Harry sighed and tried to move past her but her arm flung out and stopped him.

"Harry," she said firmly, "we have to talk. Now."

Harry merely nodded and slumped into a chair. His girlfriend sat in a chair across from him and studied him intently. Biting her lip, she finally straightened in her seat and fixed him with a glare he knew so well. She was serious and wanted no interruptions as she spoke.

"What's happened to you, Harry? Lately you've been so uptight, snapping at everyone, blowing up windows, and ready to curse any of us with your wand. We're all in this together yet you act like it is your job alone to face Voldemort and save Ron. You can't do that, Harry, it's unfair to all of us. The more you push us away, the harder it will be for us to unite. What is it going to take? How much will it take out of each of us before this Key is really established? Stop pushing us away, Harry, let us help you. I love you so much and it breaks my heart a little more each time to see you like this. Please, tell me, what is going on?"

She stopped and dropped her head a little, sighing deeply and looking so sad that Harry felt his heart clench. Before he knew what he was doing, he had dropped to his knees on the floor and had crawled over toward Hermione. He grabbed her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, wanting to tell her everything and knowing he should.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said gently, squeezing her hands. "My intent was not to hurt you or Draco or Ginny or anyone else. I was being selfish, I know. I was taking my grief out on everyone around me when I should have gone to you all for comfort. I was just so angry, with everything. Voldemort takes Ron and in the process, he splits up Hogwarts. Then, then I had that dream…."

He trailed off and looked away. Hermione's hand reached out and touched his cheek, drawing his gaze back to her.

"What did you see, Harry?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes painfully at the memory. Very slowly, he repeated it to her, every detail. She gasped in a few places and tears leaked down her face as she imagined the pain Ron was enduring at Voldemort's hands. As he finished, she leaned forward and wrapped Harry in a hug, as he succumbed to his grief and cried quietly on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again in her ear.

"Shh…" she said. "It's all right, we'll get through this."

Harry pulled away from her and lightly ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He studied her brown eyes before speaking.

"Do you understand now, why I did what I did last night? I had to find Dumbledore as soon as I saw Ron being tortured. I never would have used my wand against you but I had to scare all three of you off. I had to, Hermione, I had to."

"Harry, shh," Hermione said again. "I do understand, I do. Just please, next time, let me share your grief with you. I don't want to be pushed away like that again. I love you too much to let you bear that all alone."

Harry nodded and on sudden impulse, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hermione's. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. All their love they could feel through that kiss. Though Harry had damaged their bond with his temper, nothing could fully break what Harry and Hermione shared. Their love ran too deep for anything to pull them apart.

They pulled away from each other and Hermione smiled at Harry, standing up.

"Come on. Ginny and Draco already went to breakfast and I think Dumbledore is going to explain everything else now."

Harry's face went grave as they exited the Common Room and walked through the corridors. He held Hermione's hand tightly and a deep fear gripped him. He glanced sideways at Hermione as he remembered what had happened to her last time she was at the Department of Mysteries. He had to keep reminding himself she was a stronger witch now, they were all stronger.

"Hermione," he finally said, interrupting their silence, "tonight…..I…I don't know what will happen."

Hermione stopped and gave Harry a firm look. She shook her head from side to side slowly.

"If you think you are going to try and stop me from going, forget about it. I _am_ an Heir, Harry! The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw! I don't know fully about what will take place tonight but I know one thing, I shall be there, no matter what. Ron is my best friend, along with you, and Voldemort is my enemy. We are in this together."

Harry nodded. "I know, Hermione, I know. Last time though….."

"Last time will not happen again," she replied sharply.

She tugged on his hand and they continued walking, no more said between them. They finally entered the Main Hall, where they were surprised to see a larger number of people gathered.

Harry and Hermione moved forward toward where Dumbledore was standing. He smiled grimly at them and indicated for them to take a seat by Ginny and Draco. They obeyed and Harry noticed, as they both sat down, that the other couple were effectively ignoring him. Blaise, Hannah, and Luna were a little further down the table, all three looking very worried and confused.

Turning his attention to Ginny and Draco, Harry opened his mouth to apologize to them when Dumbledore began speaking in a very commanding voice.

"There is much all of us have to discuss. Please, let us all sit."

When all were seated, Harry took note of the new faces at Illustris, all of them members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was obvious these were the ones Dumbledore had owled the night before. Nymphadora Tonks sat next to Professor McGonagall, her hair at the moment waist length and blonde; Kingsley Shacklebolt sat next to Remus Lupin, his bald head shining in the torch light; Arthur and Charlie Weasley were side by side, both wearing matching looks of seriousness. Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Snape, Professor Trelawney, and Madame Pomfrey were all present as well.

All of those there were seated at the two long tables, which faced toward Dumbledore, who had conjured a squashy red chair to sit in.

"I'm glad you were all able to come," he started, nodding to the Order members. "I do not think we will need any more reinforcements than this, for I have a feeling that Voldemort will be sending a small number to the Ministry tonight."

Folding his hands in front of him, Dumbledore continued. "Last night, Harry Potter received a vision through his dreams of Voldemort's intentions and with my persuasion, was able to re-enter Voldemort's mind to discern the time of the attack. Tonight, at the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort will be repeating his actions of last year and will attempt to retrieve the very valuable Prophecy of Merlin. He has kidnapped Ronald Weasley, who's name resides on the Prophecy, to obtain it. As you all well know, this must not happen and a group of us will go to the Ministry as well, to intercept his attack. The damage that could be inflicted on the Light side if Voldemort knew the full Prophecy….I don't want to even begin to imagine."

He studied the silent group and then went on. "The group that is going shall contain myself, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Charlie Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and the Heirs."

A slight cry of indignation came up from Hannah before she blushed in embarrassment.

"Why aren't we allowed to go, Professor?"

"I do not wish to throw you three into a battle yet," Dumbledore replied quietly. "You shall be at the Final Battle but none of you know enough yet to go against the Death Eaters as of now."

"We want to fight though!" Blaise said loudly, looking angered.

"I am sorry, Mister Zabini. But I can not allow it," Dumbledore said with finality.

"I was there before though!" Luna spoke up, blinking rapidly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I know, Miss Lovegood, but that attack was unorganized. We want this one to be more prepared. You will have your chance to fight for the Wizarding World, I assure you."

That matter then closed, though Hannah, Luna, and Blaise did not look at all pleased. The Heirs said nothing, torn between wanting their friends there to help them and not wanting to put them into the danger everyone was walking in to.

They returned their attention to Dumbledore, who had resumed talking.

"Severus, I would love to have your expertise in battle, but since Voldemort believes you are spy for him, I believe it is best if you stay with the others and watch Illustris. Madame Pomfrey, be prepared to heal any wounds once we return, and Sibyll, I want you to closely watch Miss Abbott, Miss Lovegood, and Mister Zabini to make sure they do not try to plan any type of escape."

The three teachers all nodded and then Dumbledore went on to explain his plans for the attack that night.

"I believe it would be best for us to split into two groups before we arrive at the Ministry. All of us together could mean a sure disaster. I will be the head of the one group and Kingsley, I am appointing you the leader of the second group. The Heirs, along with Charlie, shall come with me. The others are with you."

"Dumbledore," Lupin said quietly, "are you sure you want to keep all of the Heirs together?"

"Yes, they must be kept together. As I have said before, they are strong apart but even stronger united. I have no doubts that their combined powers will take down many tonight."

The Heirs blushed at the compliment as Dumbledore resumed his plans.

"Since we can not Apparate into the Ministry, both groups will be Portkeying in at different times. My group will Portkey directly into the Department of Mysteries and your group, Kingsley, shall Portkey into the main lobby. Join us as soon as you can and make for the Room of Prophecies. I am sure that Voldemort will have brought Mister Weasley down there, but I am also sure that he will have his Death Eaters stationed everywhere to stop an attack. I have a feeling he will be expecting us."

"Then won't the surprise be off us, Dumbledore?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"That may be so," Dumbledore answered, "but I don't think he's expecting such a rescue as this to take place. He may be hoping for a repeat of last year, which will not happen."

Harry sighed in regret as the wizard made the second reference that morning to his blunder at the Department of Mysteries last year. He truly wished they could move beyond that, though the memory of that fateful night still haunted his sleep from time to time. Hermione heard his sigh and gave him a worried look as Harry shook his head, trying to reassure her.

"That is all for now," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Be ready by midnight, all of you. My group shall Portkey from the Main Hall at that time and the second group will Portkey five minutes later. I shall see you all then."

He turned to the Heirs and the other three students.

"No classes shall take place today. Please prepare yourselves instead."

They nodded in response and slowly, the group left the Main Hall. The members of the Order and the teachers all followed Dumbledore to his study, probably to discuss more of the events that would take place that night. The Heirs along with Hannah, Blaise, and Luna headed for the West End Tower to discuss more as well.

As soon as everyone had entered the Common Room, Ginny and Draco rounded on Harry, wearing matching looks of anger.

"So, Potter, thought you could just waltz into breakfast and we'd forget everything?" Draco drawled slowly. "Your girlfriend may be more forgiving but I'm not. So talk. What happened last night?"

Ginny had her arms crossed over her chest and she raised an eyebrow when Harry looked her way. It was obvious she wanted the truth as well. Hannah, Luna, and Blaise all looked confused by the tension between the Heirs, taking their seats and wondering where the unity Dumbledore had spoke of was.

Harry started pacing the room, his movements being watched carefully by everyone in the room. He finally halted and stared off toward the wall, not daring to look anyone in the eyes.

"You have every right to be angry with me but I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I panicked when I had that vision of Ron being tortured and what Voldemort wanted with him. I couldn't control my anger and I took it out on you three. I already explained everything to Hermione but to you, Ginny and Draco, all I can say is I'm sorry and hopefully you will understand that my dream was so horrible that I couldn't let any of you stop me. I swear, I will never draw my wand on any of you again unless under dire circumstances."

Harry finally chanced a look at the Heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Both looked thoughtful before Ginny stood up and embraced Harry in a hug. Kissing his cheek, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Apology accepted, Harry. Just don't do that again, or I will have to kick your arse."

Harry laughed as Ginny winked and sat back down. Draco made a grumbling noise before nodding his head toward Ginny.

"What she said, Potter. I don't fancy have your wand in my face again though."

Then he gave Harry an uncharacteristic grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"No hard feelings. I've done worse in the past I believe."

Hermione snorted. "A bit of an understatement there."

Draco huffed in annoyance. "Well, I didn't ask _your_ opinion."

Everyone laughed and the tension lifted as the bond of the Heirs remained intact and, if anything, grew stronger. The bond strengthened with each fight that was repaired, for unity can only succeed if it is tested.

"It's amazing to see you four getting along so well now," Blaise commented in wonderment.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Harry said with a bit of pride in his tone.

* * *

Midnight came much faster than anyone liked. The Heirs had changed into jeans and t-shirts, with their cloaks wrapped around their bodies. Their wands were gripped tightly in their hands and each wore a look of determination as they marched into the Main Hall.

Blaise, Luna, and Hannah followed closely after them, looking worried but silent. The adults looked up as the seven students walked in, resignation on their faces as they thought about the upcoming battle.

Dumbledore stepped to the forefront and beckoned the Heirs forward.

"Good, you are here on time," he said. "We must be off immediately, Voldemort and his followers are probably already there. Here, hold on to this."

He showed them a glittering Sneakoscope, which he handed to Harry. Charlie Weasley stepped up next to the Heirs and gave them all a quick smile. Dumbledore then turned to the remaining group and spoke.

"The Portkey will activate shortly. As I said before, the next Portkey will follow five minutes after us. Make for the Department of Mysteries as quickly as possible. Good luck."

He turned back to his own group, all of them placing a finger on the Sneakoscope. Everyone held their breath as the Portkey suddenly activated and the six people disappeared in a flash of colors.

Seconds later, the ground rushed up to meet them and the Heirs stumbled on the hard concrete of the corridor while Dumbledore and Charlie merely looked wind-swept. The Sneakoscope clattered to the ground where it immediately begin spinning rapidly, it's bright colors flickering on the walls and the high-pitched whistle ringing in their ears. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore silenced the still spinning Sneakoscope.

He turned to his companions and whispered out commands.

"I shall go first. Charlie, you will keep behind the group. As for the Heirs, stay together and be watchful. I have no doubt traps are set up for us."

With that, he turned and marched toward the heavy black door at the end of the corridor, his midnight blue robes swishing lightly behind him. Harry and Hermione scurried after him as a pair. Ginny and Draco were behind them with Charlie bringing up the rear. All of their wands were drawn and tension hung like a cloud around them.

Dumbledore reached the door and with a tap from his wand, it swung open, revealing the circular room on the other side. Harry sucked in a shaky breath as he took in the familiar blue candles and the black, handless doors that surrounded the group. He expected to see masked Death Eaters waiting for them, ready to spring into action and attack the six, but no such plan was in place. The room was empty and silent, apart from the rapid breathing of the Heirs.

"How do we know which door to go through?" Draco muttered, an edge to his voice.

"Silence," Dumbledore responded quietly.

The old wizard moved to the center of the room, the Heirs following. Charlie remained by the open door, not allowing it to fall shut. They watched as Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it in a series of complex motions, all the while muttering under his breath. When he lowered his wand, he turned to Charlie and nodded, the latter letting the door shut with a soft click.

Harry waited for the walls of the room to start spinning but nothing happened. Shocked, he exchanged looks with Hermione and Ginny before moving closer to Dumbledore.

"Sir? Aren't the…."

"I immobilized the doors to make it easier for us to find the right one," Dumbledore interrupted, keeping his eyes fastened on the doors. "It's a complex charm but I am quite capable of performing it. Ah! I think it's that one!"

He pointed to the black door directly to his right. Charlie started for it but Dumbledore held his hand up to stop him before indicating to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if I remember correctly, you performed a spell that could mark off certain doors that were wrong. Would you mind doing that again? I told Kingsley that he should enter the door that did not have a large red X on it."

He smiled at Hermione, who blushed and pointed her wand forward.

"_Flagrate_!" she repeated until each of the doors, besides the one they were to enter, was covered in a fiery red X.

When she was finished, the group moved toward the remaining door and Charlie pushed it open. Wands drawn, they slowly entered, but found the room devoid of any occupants. The glittering from the millions of clocks nearly blinded them all but they pushed forward, all on edge.

Draco glanced around the room in amazement, wondering how Dumbledore had known this was the right door to go through.

_Then again, he _is _Albus Dumbledore_, Draco thought bitterly.

He was about to stop by an interesting bell jar that contained a hummingbird that rose out of an egg and then proceeded to fall right back into it, when Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Not now, Draco, you don't want to stare at that forever, do you?" she hissed.

He shook his head in annoyance and watched as Charlie pushed another door open to reveal an immensely large room filled with towering shelves that emitted a soft glow. Everyone stepped cautiously through the doorway, a slight draft breezing by them. The silence was eerie and pounded in their ears. There was still no sign of any Death Eaters or Voldemort.

"Stick close together," Harry whispered through his teeth. "Row 79."

So the small group crept forward, their feet padding softly on the floor. The numbers became greater as they passed the shelves, each of the millions of glass orbs glowing dimly. A sudden shuffling noise to their left caused Hermione to grip Harry's arm tightly. Dumbledore waved his arm quickly to halt them.

"We're not alone. Be cautious," he whispered.

Ginny leaned back and peeked down the one aisle. She could have sworn a dark figure had just rounded the corner with a swish of fabric. Gulping, she continued behind the others, breathing deeply and trying to calm her nerves.

When the group stopped again, Ginny looked up and saw the number 79 staring back at her. They had finally reached the aisle Harry had seen in his dream. This was it.

Harry turned around and whispered hurriedly. "Wands out and be ready for anything on the other side."

Not knowing what else to say, he gave them all a quick smile before nodding at Dumbledore and the pair of them stepped into Row 79. Harry gave a yell and before Dumbledore could stop him, he was rushing down the aisle. Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Charlie all gasped in shock and darted forward.

The sight that met them made them all reel in horror. Harry was kneeling next to a bloody and bruised figure. The arms and legs were bent crookedly and blood pooled around on the floor. Through the mess though, no one could mistake the body. It was Ron.

Harry looked up at them, tears swimming in his eyes as he gripped Ron's hand. Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie fell to the floor next to him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Ron was still alive. Dumbledore and Draco stayed standing, both of them feeling as if the whole situation was just wrong. Dumbledore's blue eyes moved around the entire aisle, waiting for Voldemort to appear.

And then Harry cried out and grabbed his head, falling flat to the floor. Hermione reached for him and leapt back in shock as Harry lifted his head, his eyes blazing in anger and his scar glowing red.

"Where are you, Tom?" he yelled, pushing himself off the floor.

Laughter resounded around them and the others jumped to attention, wands out. Dumbledore moved forward to stand beside Harry, who was glaring at the opposite end of the aisle. It was only fitting that two of the most powerful wizards ever would fight side by side.

"Well, Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice echoed around them. "I see you brought your friends along with you again. More prepared this time, are we? Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Yes," Harry growled, "we will defeat you. Now show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Voldemort then stepped out of the shadows in front of them, flanked by six Death Eaters. He grinned maliciously at the dead body of Ron.

"Sorry to see your friend dead, Potter?" Voldemort hissed. "He was getting to be a nuisance so we disposed of him once he did his job. Do you know he begged? Fell to his knees and cried? It was quite pathetic."

The Death Eaters laughed as Charlie and the Heirs all bristled in fury. Dumbledore simply watched Voldemort's every move with fire in his eyes, waiting for his enemy to strike. Voldemort's red eyes were fixed on Harry, who was standing rigid, anger pouring out from him.

"Enough talk!" Voldemort said suddenly. "I think it's time we played."

Just as he twirled his wand forward, Hermione shot her wand at the shelf to her left.

"_Reducto_!" she cried.

The glass orbs burst apart and glittering shards flew in all directions and scattered on the floor. Voldemort let loose a scream of rage as Dumbledore released a cloud of thick smoke from the end of his wand, covering his group.

"Run the other way," he said. "This is no place to hold a battle."

They ran in the opposite direction, hearing the poundings of pursuit. Hermione blasted the rows of shelves behind them as best as possible, hoping to slow down the enemy. Ginny gave a soft sob next to her and Hermione soon realized her face was wet with tears. She couldn't believe Ron was dead. Her best friend was gone.

She shoved those thoughts backwards as she kept running. Soon, they were somehow back in the Room of Time. Charlie slammed the door shut as Dumbledore turned toward it.

"_Colloportus_," he muttered. "It won't give us much time but some."

"Really none at all, Dumbledore," a cold voice said.

They all swung around to see Voldemort standing in front of their only way of escape.

"Do you think doors can stop me? It's time this battle was properly fought. One of my followers already has the Prophecy of Merlin so this little plan of yours has fallen through. But no bother, I will have rid of you all soon anyways."

"I think you underestimate the powers of the Heirs you face, Tom," Dumbledore said, stepping forward.

"Do not lecture me, Dumbledore," Voldemort snarled. "Your time has come. Now fight!"

As he rose his wand, the door behind the group burst open with a bang and the Death Eaters rushed forward. Their white masks glimmered oddly in the bright room as they pointed their wands forward.

"_Protego_!" Charlie shouted, as one of the Death Eaters made a slashing movement, the purple flame bouncing off the protective shield.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him forward gently.

"We have to fight Voldemort together. Let the other take care of the Death Eaters, I know they can handle them."

"But what about the Prophecy and the fact that the Heirs have to be in this against Voldemort together?" Harry shouted as he jumped away from a desk that was blasted apart.

"This is not the Final Battle, Harry," Dumbledore said grimly. "Now follow my lead."

With a sudden flash, Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared right next to Voldemort, who stumbled in shock but shot the Killing Curse at Dumbledore's chest. The old wizard merely flicked his wand and disappeared once more. Harry ran forward and started yelling out curses.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort deflected it easily, turning to sneer at Harry.

"Do try better, Potter! Those are first year spells!"

A long coil of rope erupted from Dumbledore's wand as Voldemort turned. It wrapped around the Dark Lord's body, who merely laughed and disappeared. Harry's scar was on fire as Voldemort appeared behind him.

"_Crucio_!" he screamed, knocking Harry in the back with the curse.

Harry screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Seconds later it was lifted as Dumbledore blasted a curse at Voldemort, which caused the Dark Lord to scuttle to the side. Dumbledore then sent a second curse just like the first one, Voldemort disappearing once more.

Harry stood up shakily and wiped his brow. Before he could think properly, a cry came out behind him.

"Harry! Look out!"

Harry whipped around and ducked as a Stunning Spell hit the wall behind him, some of the stone crumbling. Hermione was white in the face as she looked back at him, diving over a desk to escape a Killing Curse. Harry was finally able to look at the other battle taking place.

Ginny and Draco were back to back, fighting off two of the Death Eaters each with various Stunning and Disarming Spells. Charlie was backing three more into a corner, the mask of one slipping down his face. Hermione had picked herself up and was fighting the last Death Eater, a fiery anger in her eyes. Harry briefly saw a flash of silver underneath the arm of his robes.

"Wormtail," he muttered.

Harry then doubled over as his scar seared once more. He spun around and shouted out a spell through his pain.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted.

The two curses met in midair and connected, a golden thread spreading out from the meeting point. Voldemort cursed in anger as Harry's eyes widened. Dumbledore moved into his line of vision and Harry cast him a fearful look.

"No, Harry! Break the connection!" he called.

With great strength, Harry snapped his wand upward and the string broke, the golden light vanishing. Dumbledore then aimed his wand at Voldemort and shot another cloud of thick smoke at him.

"Run, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry darted through the smoke, crashing into a desk, before he burst through the door and slipped on the black marble floor of the circular room. The door leading to the corridor was flung open and he ran through it, all the way to the lift. He slammed the golden gates shut and hit the button to the Atrium. The lift clanged loudly as it rose, Harry breathing harshly through his nose. As the lift halted, Harry heard the distant sound of shouting and curses blasting off the walls.

Screwing up his courage so he could help the second group, Harry planned to run forward as the door slid open. But his escape was blocked as he froze, his scar once again burning with pain.

"Not this time, Potter," Voldemort said, laughing. "This time, we truly duel."

* * *

As the smoke penetrated the Room of Time, Draco coughed and tried again to Disarm the Death Eaters in front of him. They ducked effortlessly and laughed cruelly, attempting to perform the Killing Curse on him again. Draco was struck with a sudden crazy thought and dived to the ground in front of the two, knocking them off their feet as he slammed into their legs. The one Death Eater careened back, his head slamming into the wall where he slumped, unconscious. The other Death Eater lost his wand and scrambled frantically after it.

Draco righted himself and chased him down. Just as the Death Eater closed his fingers around his wand, Draco reached him.

"_Stupefy_!" he cried.

The red light hit the Death Eater square in the chest and he fell to the ground. Draco turned and through the fading smoke saw Ginny disarm the Death Eaters in front of her and then tie them together with thick cords. A cry of dismay came from Hermione as the Death Eater she was fighting kicked her feet out from under her and took off running for the door. Draco aimed his wand just as his robes swished out of view.

"Damnit!" he yelled.

A flash of green light came to his right and he fell to the floor as it shot over his head. Ginny and Hermione were running towards him, two Death Eaters in pursuit. Draco jumped up and fled for the door. He ran through it, with the two girls right behind him, Hermione slamming the door and sealing it shut as a bang came from the other side. Immediately the doors rotated around them before stopping, another door gleaming darkly in front of them.

Draco looked behind him and noticed something.

"Where's Charlie?"

Ginny dropped her head. "He knocked one of the Death Eaters out but then one of the others hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. He couldn't move when they took it off and then they came after us. I hope he's okay."

The look on her face was of extreme worry. She had already lost two of her brothers. Draco desperately wanted to comfort her but suddenly the door behind them was thrown open and the two Death Eaters came out, pursuing them. Draco shoved the door ahead of him open but before he could shut it, it was flung back causing Draco to slip and fall down a steep row of stairs. He hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. Hermione was rushing toward him, frightened. She grabbed his arm and hauled him up.

"We have to get out of here," she said desperately. "This room is not good to stay in."

Draco looked at her in surprise, wondering what was to fear about a room that contained stone steps and benches, a stone dais, and a tattered, fluttering black veil hanging from a crumbling archway.

"Granger, what?" he snapped.

"This is the Death Chamber," she whispered frantically. "Sirius Black died here because he fell through the Veil. Don't go near it. We have to leave or they may try to push us in."

Draco stared at her in shock but moved forward, trying to climb back up the stairs. To his left he could see Ginny dueling the one Death Eater, jets of red light issuing from her wand as she repeatedly ducked the Killing Curse. As he started to make his way to help her, a cry of pain was heard from Hermione as she stumbled to the ground. He whirled around and saw that her robes were torn open at the shoulder and a bloody gash was etched into her skin.

Draco saw the other Death Eater pointing his wand toward her, about to finish the job. The blonde Slytherin leapt forward though and knocked his wand away. The two fell in a heap and a sharp kick was aimed at Draco's stomach. He wheezed and rolled down the few stairs to the bottom before rising to his knees and seeing the Death Eater rushing toward him.

Draco jumped to the side as a curse was flung at him, leaping up and throwing a Shielding Spell around him as another curse was deflected off of it. The Death Eater then begin to chuckle loudly.

"You have learned some at that pathetic training castle, haven't you, Draco?" a malicious voice said from behind the mask.

Snarling, Draco glared in anger at the man before him. "Father," he spat.

"Very good," Lucius Malfoy said as he ripped his mask off, revealing his gray eyes which glittered in amusement.

"What do you want?" Draco asked in a deadly voice.

"Want?" Lucius laughed. "What do I want? I want you dead, my son. I always hoped I could raise you to turn out the right way, _my_ way. The Dark Lord had such great plans for you, plans to make you the greatest of the Death Eaters. You are more powerful then you can imagine and you can still _become_ much more powerful. But no," Lucius' face twisted into an expression of fury, "you had to follow Dumbledore and become one of his little Heirs. You had to listen to the old fool and become a member of the Light. You betrayed the Dark Lord and you betrayed me, Draco. You are not worthy to be called my son anymore. Soon, I will have killed you and this great Key that is so essential to the Heirs will be broken forever and never regained. Then _I_ will take the place you should have and be the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. Now, my dear son, bow to me, and we will duel."

Draco grimaced before smirking at his father. "I bow to no one, Father. And your fantasies for glory will never come true. Once again, I will escape and Voldemort will be most unpleased with you. Though I do not trust Dumbledore, Voldemort's powers are no more greater than his. The Heirs, along with he, shall defeat him and you."

Lucius' eyes grew dark with anger. "So be it, Draco."

Before Draco could react, a curse was thrown from Lucius' wand and blasted the ground in front of him, causing him to be flung backwards and slammed into the stone benches. He vaguely heard Ginny's scream and opened his eyes to see Lucius flinging the red-head through the air to land in a crumpled heap next to Hermione. Draco snarled and launched forward.

"_Impedimenta_!" he cried.

"_Protego_!" Lucius answered.

Draco ducked sideways as his own curse was deflected back to him.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

Draco breathed hard and stood up straight. Lucius was laughing again, his wand pointed at Draco's heart.

"You need to learn some harder spells, Draco. Do you hope to defeat the Dark Lord with a few simple Stunning Spells? I hardly think so."

"Potter seemed to do a good job at defeating him with a Disarming Spell," he spat back.

Lucius glared. "Precious Potter never defeated the Dark Lord. He ran like a coward and the help of Dumbledore has been all that has saved him. Do not try to match the powers of Harry Potter to the Dark Lord, it is impossible."

"I think you underestimate us, Father," Draco said slowly, walking forward.

"Underestimate?" he said mockingly, taking a few steps back as Draco came toward him. "What powers are there to underestimate? All of you are weak and pathetic. At this very moment, the Dark Lord is dueling Potter and Dumbledore. Your second group has been waylaid by another group of Death Eaters and two of your Heirs are over on the floor there. So, Draco, who has been underestimated?"

Draco saw a flash of color from the corner of his eye and he took a chance.

"I think, Father, that it is truly you."

"Why….." He halted and narrowed his gray eyes.

The back of his knees had hit the stone dais on which the Veil hung. Realizing what lay behind him, Lucius aimed his wand and shouted.

"_Avada_……"

"_Stupefy_!" a female voice shouted.

The jet of red light hit Lucius in the chest and he was flung back, barely missing the Veil and crashing into the stone archway before crumpling down over the edge of the dais and sprawling ungracefully on the floor. Draco rushed forward and quickly procured black cords to wrap around the unconscious man's body.

Feeling a twinge of guilt at seeing his father battered and bruised, Draco knelt and touched his hand.

"I'm sorry, Father."

He turned and saw Hermione lifting Ginny to her feet, both of them pale and shaky. Draco walked up to them and quickly put Ginny's one arm around his shoulders. He looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Thanks, Granger."

The young witch smiled at him, pocketing her wand.

"Anytime, Draco."

* * *

Harry could barely move, could barely breathe, as he stared into the red eyes of Voldemort. His wand was almost limp in his hand. How was he to defeat Voldemort? He had gotten away every other time by chance, not strength. But he was an Heir, Gryffindor's Heir. He had to remember that.

Voldemort backed away from him and Harry stepped out of the lift. Their eye contact never broke.

"Our wands can not go against each other, Tom," he said quickly.

"Then we won't be using wands I guess," he responded with a ugly grin. "I'm sure you've heard of wandless magic, Potter?"

Harry had no time to react as Voldemort flung his hand out and blasted Harry back into a wall. He slammed into it and slid ungracefully to the floor. His wand fell next to him and Harry groaned, feeling blood on the back of his head. Voldemort was in front of him now and he felt himself being forced upright and pinned by magic to the wall.

"You are worthless, Potter," he hissed, leaning forward. "How you are considered an Heir is a mystery to me but I am offering you a chance. Join me and help me bring the other Heirs to my side. Together, we can defeat the Light and rule over the world with them. Do you want that, Potter? The Light side will disregard you after a few years but I will keep your glory aloft forever. Whoever the Heirs support, that side wins. What do you say, Potter?"

Harry turned blazing green eyes on Voldemort. His scar was aching but he gritted his teeth against the pain and managed a response.

"Never," he said. "You've destroyed almost everything that ever meant something to me. I will never join you, nor will the other Heirs."

Voldemort cursed. "I think you are too trusting in your companions, Potter. But so be it. You have made your decision. You and the others will die. I will make sure to painfully torture Miss Granger before her death, for your reluctance to comply with my wishes."

A blind fury rose in Harry. Voldemort had killed his parents, Sirius, Hagrid, and now Ron, he would not allow him to take Hermione as well. The anger kept building until he noticed Voldemort backing away.

"What is this, Potter?" he screeched, releasing his magic and causing Harry to fall.

Harry immediately stood, his eyes a fiery green and his black hair blowing. He raised his arm and a blast of wind slammed forward and hit Voldemort in the chest, the Dark Lord being flung back with it. The duel between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters halted as the fierce wind reached them and knocked them all backwards.

Bellatrix Lestrange tore her mask off and cackled loudly.

"Has itty bitty Potter finally gotten some powers? I don't think you can stop curses though."

She raised her wand and opened her mouth but suddenly the water in the large fountain she was next to stirred. It erupted upwards and crashed down on Bellatrix, causing her to cry out. The other Death Eaters started scrambling anxiously for an escape, fear filling them as they saw their Lord being pushed further and further back by Harry's angry wind. They then caught sight of the other Heirs, each of them looking as angry as Harry. The Order was frozen, not knowing how to handle the situation. Dumbledore appeared by Kingsley's side.

"Let them realize their powers together," he spoke quietly.

Hermione kept shooting up great towers of water as Draco kneeled on the ground and slammed his fist into the floor, the building shaking and a few of the Death Eaters stumbled to their knees. Ginny flung her hand at some torches, which moved off the wall and shot like fireballs toward the enemy.

The Death Eaters shrieked, not knowing what to do. Bellatrix Lestrange's mouth was hanging open, for once she was rendered speechless. Voldemort had managed to stable himself and drew his wand, pointing it at Harry and releasing a powerful energy force which knocked Harry off his feet, the wind abruptly stopping as he lost concentration.

"Even with your Elemental powers you can not defeat me!" he shouted gleefully.

Hermione tried to throw a wave of water toward the Dark Lord but he threw up a shield and disappeared. He reappeared by his Death Eaters and watched as the Four Heirs lowered their Elemental powers and drew their wands on him. He laughed sharply and threw his arm to his left side.

"I think it's time I show another weapon to you. This one may just destroy you."

A tall, thin figure stepped out into the light of the Atrium, causing the Heirs to gasp. Harry took an uncertain step forward.

"Ron?" he whispered.

His red-headed best friend stared back with emotionless eyes. His wand was pointing right at Harry's chest as he stopped several feet away and spoke.

"Harry Potter," he said in a monotone voice. "It's time for you to die."

"No, Ron!" Hermione screeched. "Don't listen to Voldemort! He's cursed you! Fight it!"

Ron was unmoving though and Ginny sobbed in Draco's arms, not daring to look. Dumbledore stepped to the side, ready to take action but just as shocked to see Ron as the others.

"I have the Prophecy in my possession," he continued. "Soon, the Dark Lord will know your secrets and victory will be in his hands."

"Please, Ron," Harry said, dread clenching around him, "please listen to me. We're your friends, we've always been there for you. Voldemort never has, don't listen to him."

Harry saw something in Ron's eyes falter but no one else noticed. Voldemort was laughing again.

"He's too far gone, Potter. He is mine!" He looked at Ron's back. "Now, kill Harry Potter."

Ron raised his wand, Harry reaching for his own, not wanting to use it. Hermione made a dash forward as Dumbledore pointed his wand, not at Ron, but at Voldemort. The next event was so quick is happened in seconds. Ron kept his wand pointed forward but spun around quickly and aimed it at Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_! He shouted hoarsely.

Voldemort managed to disappear in a flash and appear again a few feet away. His face was livid as he drew his wand.

"_Accio Prop_…"

He was stopped short by a loud bang echoing from Dumbledore's wand and he screeched as a Death Eater next to him fell. Harry rushed to Ron as the red-head fell to the floor in exhaustion. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco ran to them as well, dropping to their knees.

"Get the Prophecy! GET THE PROPHECY!" Voldemort shouted.

The Death Eaters pulled their wands out and scrambled toward the Heirs. Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Arthur, Moody, and Remus jumped in front of them and more duels broke out. Dumbledore quickly enabled a Portkey out of a broken bit of stone and hurried toward the Heirs.

"Go, go! We'll take care of them! We must keep the Prophecy safe!"

Draco grabbed the Portkey and the others touched it, Harry still holding Ron's arm. Voldemort dashed toward them but Dumbledore created a shield and blocked him.

"DUMBLEDORE!" The Dark Lord cried in anger.

Then the Portkey activated and the last thing the Heirs heard was a cry of pure rage from Voldemort as they were flown away from the battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the another chapter for all of you! I hope you were looking forward to this one, since it was a lot longer than previous ones and a big battle took place in it. I hope none of you freaked out too much about Ron. His "death" was made up by Voldemort to anger the Heirs and provoke them into a fight. A lot went on in this chapter though and I hope all of you enjoyed it. I'm a bit sketchy with my battle scenes and action parts (I do fluff much better), but I hope it was enjoyable all the same for you guys. :) Oh and to let anyone who is curious know, the number 79 came from the fact that in OotP JKR uses the number 97 for the Prophecy. Nothing too complicated but I found it to be a bit interesting.  
Well, I'll leave it there. Please leave a review and I will try to post again soon! Thanks for sticking with me and leaving so many kind comments!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	36. From the Shattered Orb

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Six - From the Shattered Orb**

The Heirs, along with Ron, soon found themselves back in the Main Hall of Illustris. Draco dropped the stone to the ground and Ginny leapt to her feet, running for the corridors and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she cried. "Please! Come quickly!"

Hoping she had been heard, she rushed back to Ron's side, Harry having laid him on his back and staring at his best friend intently. Hermione had her eyes closed and was screwing up her face in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said frantically.

"I'm trying to summon Madame Pomfrey through feelings," the brown haired witch muttered.

Ginny turned to glare at Draco as Harry passed his hand over Ron's face, frowning.

"Do _something_, Draco! Use your telepathy!" she screeched, waving her hands.

Draco gritted his teeth and glared at his red-headed girlfriend.

"I _can't_ when a non-telepathic is not in my sight. I can only do that with another telepathic. My skills are useless at the moment."

Ginny huffed, tears springing to her eyes, but gasped when Hermione suddenly grabbed her upper arm tightly. She swiveled her head to look at Hermione but her eyes widened as she locked on to the scene in front of her.

Harry's eyebrows were etched in concentration as he placed his hands over Ron's chest and bent over his unconscious form. A soft red glow emitted from his hands and spread over Ron's body, pulsing lightly. Harry's eyes were shut tightly and the glow spread to his own body, causing him to shake. His breathing grew more rapid as he continued to pour his life force into Ron.

A clattering noise caused the other Heirs to spin around and stare as Madame Pomfrey rushed into the Main Hall, her robes rumpled and her hat askew. She froze in the doorway when she saw Harry before letting out a shriek and darting forward.

"Mister Potter! Stop! Stop! You'll kill yourself!"

Harry released his hold and slumped backwards, sprawling on the floor. His face was sheet white and sweaty, his eyes a dull green as they slid shut and he fell into unconsciousness. Hermione cried out and reached for Harry, grabbing his cold and clammy hand. Madame Pomfrey fell to her knees between Ron and Harry, checking for a pulse on both.

"His pulse is faint," she whispered, indicating to Harry. "But this one, he is much stronger."

She pointed a finger at Ron and drew in a sharp breath as the red-head suddenly groaned and fluttered his eyes open. Realizing he was awake, he tried to bolt upright but Madame Pomfrey held him down.

"No, Mister Weasley! You must rest. I'm sure you've been through a horrible ordeal."

The Head Nurse quickly stood and conjured two stretchers, one underneath Ron, the other under Harry. As they floated upwards, Hermione continued to hold Harry's hand, tears streaking down her face. Ginny rushed to Ron and smiled shakily at him, so glad to see her brother alive.

Ron sighed in exhaustion and his eyes drooped before he caught sight of Harry and tried to sit up again.

"No! Ron!" Ginny yelled.

Ron fought weakly but resorted to coughing and rasping out a few words.

"What…what….Harry? Why?" he managed.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny said sadly, a few more tears cascading down her cheeks. "Harry just sacrificed some of his life force to save you. He almost used too much."

Ron slumped back onto the stretcher in horror, not knowing how to respond.

"You owe him your life, Weasley," Draco said quietly before Ron slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Hospital Wing at Illustris was very quiet, apart from the rhythmic ticking of a large clock on the wall and the soft breathing of the occupants in the long hall. Harry and Ron were lying in beds side by side, each in a deep sleep induced by several potions from Madame Pomfrey. Hermione sat in a chair between their beds, holding Harry's hand and glancing from time to time at Ron. Her shoulder had been tended to and was now bandaged tightly, a thick, gooey paste having been rubbed into the wound. Her eyes drooped from tiredness but she refused to fall asleep. She was waiting for Harry to wake up.

Ginny was sitting on a chair next to Ron, biting her lip and willing her brother to wake. She had been treated for minor bruises and cuts, looking very healthy now, but sad. Draco was sitting up on the bed behind her, his own injuries having been treated, the only major one a cracked rib where Lucius Malfoy had kicked him. Draco hadn't even noticed he had a broken rib until they entered the Hospital Wing, too caught up in the other events around him.

The silence was interrupted as Madame Pomfrey bustled forward, Blaise, Luna, and Hannah in her wake.

"You have visitors," she said quietly, as she headed for Draco, an open bottle in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"This potion will completely mend the bone now that it's been set," she responded briskly. "Drink up, quickly now."

Draco swallowed in one gulp the contents of the bottle. He made a face and thrust the bottle back in Madame Pomfrey's hands.

"Disgusting," he muttered, lying back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

"How are you doing?" a male voice said above him.

Draco cracked an eye open and saw Blaise staring down at him, looking worried but smiling slightly.

"Fine, I wasn't injured too bad. They are worse off." He gestured to Ron and Harry.

Blaise looked over to the two and nodded.

"I heard it was quite the battle. And that the Prophecy was saved."

"Yeah," Draco whispered, "yeah it was. And Ron saved the Prophecy. I have to admit, I give the weasel credit for being that strong."

Ginny made no reaction to the comment, her eyes were fixed on Luna, who was standing unsurely by the other side of Ron's bed. She looked close to tears but was handling herself well, keeping her head up and blinking softly. The blonde looked over at her friend finally.

"How is he?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I think he's doing okay. Harry saved his life in the Main Hall by healing him right there. I don't think Ron would've made it if he hadn't, Voldemort took a lot out of him by cursing him so many times."

Luna nodded and kneeled on the floor, taking Ron's hand in her own. She pushed back a few locks of his red hair before kissing his cheek.

"I'm here, Ronald," she whispered. "Please come back. I love you."

Ginny looked away quickly, tears welling in her eyes. A shock came to her when she felt the bed shift under her arms and heard Luna give a cry of joy. Ginny whirled around and saw that Ron was slowly waking up, his eyes fluttering and a soft groan escaping his lips. He finally opened his blue eyes fully and stared bemusedly at the ceiling before tilting his head down and looking at Luna.

"Luna?" he rasped out.

"Yes, love, I'm here," she said, looking excited.

Ron bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you better. I wandered off. I…."

"Shh," Luna said, placing her hand to his lips. "We'll talk about that later. Rest some more."

Ron nodded and looked over at Ginny.

"Hey, sis," he said, smiling lightly.

"Hey to you too," she responded, squeezing his hand. "I'm so glad to see you awake."

Before he could respond back, Madame Pomfrey came rushing up, holding a tray laden down with potion bottles on it.

"Mister Weasley!" she exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you up again. Time to take more medicine though. We need to get your strength back."

She shooed Ginny aside and placed the tray on the bedside table before helping Ron into a sitting position, fluffing the pillows behind his back. He gave another groan as he adjusted his sore muscles and then saw the collection of bottles next to him.

"Ugh," he muttered, grabbing his head, "how long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours," Ginny said, stepping a bit closer as Madame Pomfrey uncorked a bottle filled with a green liquid.

"Really?" he said in surprise, taking the bottle cautiously from the nurse's hand.

He sniffed it quickly, taken aback by the fact that it smelled fairly sweet. He drank it down, the taste of raspberries hitting his tongue.

"Yeah, Weasley," Draco piped up. "The others haven't returned yet. I wonder if they're all right…." He trailed off.

Ron scowled at the blonde before gulping down the next potion. He coughed and sputtered as he swallowed, hurriedly grabbing a glass of water. He thrust the bottle back at Madame Pomfrey.

"That was nasty," he choked out. "I thought they would all taste like that first one."

Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look. "Not all potions can be made to taste sweet, Mister Weasley. The effect would be lost. Fortunately, a few can but it is rare. Now, finish up, you have five more to go."

Ron grimaced as Draco chuckled next to him. He felt a quick squeeze on his hand and turned to give Luna a grateful smile before finishing up his medicine. As he took down the last one, a new voice spoke next to him.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly.

Ron turned his head and the grin fell off his face. Hermione looked so sad at the moment but he could see a small glint of happiness reflecting in her eyes. Tilting his head, Ron didn't even make a sound, he simply opened up his arms to her. Hermione launched at him and grabbed him in a hug. The two best friends held each other and cried a little, realizing how much they had missed each other.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Ron," Hermione said quietly, pulling back from him.

Ron smiled at her. "And I'm glad to see you're all right too, Herms. I've been worried about you over the past months, and Harry."

His face fell and he craned his neck to look at his best mate, still unconscious on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I feel as if…"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not your fault, Ron. You know Harry, always sacrificing himself for others. Nothing could have been done to stop him."

She smiled fondly and kissed Ron's cheek.

"The important thing is you're okay and Harry will be okay. Madame Pomfrey simply has him resting so his magical energy can be built back to it's full strength. We're all fine."

"And the Trio is back together," Ron said softly.

"Yes, we're together again," Hermione said.

"And we're going to stay that way," a very quiet and rasping voice said behind Hermione.

The whole room gasped as they turned their heads to see Harry struggling to sit up in his bed, his face drawn and tired but his green eyes sparkling. He reached for his glasses and put them on before smiling at everyone, causing a shriek to come from Hermione. The young witch hurried to his side and wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying harder than before.

"I can't breathe, 'Mione!" Harry's muffled voice came from against her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Harry!" she cried, yanking herself away from him.

Harry grinned shyly. "It's all right, I really don't mind."

"Mister Potter! What are you doing awake?" Madame Pomfrey shouted, running to him.

"Am I supposed to be asleep?" Harry asked in amusement.

The Head Nurse glared at him.

"Well, no. I'm just surprised is all," she said. "Now, here. Take this, it's to make sure you don't have a relapse of energy loss."

Harry took the potion and made a face before setting the bottle down. Madame Pomfrey did a quick check with her wand before nodding in satisfaction.

"Everything seems to be in order. Rest though, but you may talk with your friends. I have just gotten word that Dumbledore and the Order have returned. The Headmaster will be here shortly to speak with you all."

She walked away from them and Harry looked curiously at Hermione.

"Where's Ron?"

"I'm here," Ron voice spoke quietly.

Hermione moved aside and Harry stared over at his best friend. Ron had a sheepish look on his face, seeming almost ashamed.

"Harry," he began, staring intently at his hands, "I'm sorry, about everything. You and the others had to risk your lives to rescue me and then you risked it again to heal me in the Main Hall. I can't thank you enough for that. But, I don't feel worthy, I…..I almost killed you, mate."

A stricken expression passed over Ron's face as he dared not to glance at Harry. No one said anything at first but Harry finally broke the silence.

"Ron, look at me," he said.

Ron chanced a glance at Harry and saw that he was smiling. Confused, he shook his head.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"No, Ron, I'm not. You're my best mate and a brother to me. I'd risk my life a thousand times to save you if that were so. I never once believed you would use your wand against me, for Voldemort may have cursed you but you are stronger than he is. He has no feelings or love for anyone. You do, and that's what stopped you from cursing me. You have something Voldemort will never understand."

Ron was blushing the color of his hair. "I think you're making me out to be more than I am."

"No, Mister Weasley, he is not."

Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking toward them, smiling gently. The old wizard looked tired but no worse.

"I returned several minutes ago from the Ministry of Magic. The Magical Law Enforcement arrived and have now arrested a group of six Death Eaters, all found down in the Department of Mysteries. I must say, someone did a bang up job on one Lucius Malfoy."

His blue eyes twinkled as he gazed at Hermione and Draco, who both looked embarrassed.

"Is Charlie okay," Ginny blurted out.

"Charlie?" Ron said, looking perplexed.

"Yes, Charlie is doing just fine. His injuries have been tended to."

Dumbledore smiled as Ginny gave a great sigh of relief. He then turned to Harry and Ron.

"I'm glad to see both of you are awake, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. I have been informed of the events that took place in the Main Hall. That was a very brave thing you did, Harry. You truly are a Gryffindor. And so are you, Mister Weasley. You effectively thwarted Lord Voldemort's plan and turned on him when he was relying on you most. You most certainly are, a great wizard."

Ron was now so red he looked like an overripe tomato. Luna was laughing softly next to him and stroking his hand.

"I must commend you all on your actions tonight. I do not think that Voldemort and his followers considered such a power to come from the Four Heirs of Hogwarts. He has made a grave mistake but I doubt he will make it again. He will be more prepared next time, but then again, so shall all of you. You four just barely touched upon the powers you possess. By the time the Final Battle comes, every action you take will have great strength behind it."

He turned to Hannah, Blaise, and Luna.

"I have been told the three of you were behaved tonight. I am sorry about making you stay here. It will not be much longer until you can join the Heirs in battle."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore then moved to Ron's side and peered over his glasses at him.

"Now, it seems that Voldemort let some information slip at the Ministry of Magic. He told us his loyal servant was holding the Prophecy of Merlin. As far as I know, he used you because your name resided on the Prophecy but he then made another mistake. It seems Voldemort forgot to retrieve the Prophecy _from_ you, am I correct, Mister Weasley?"

Ron nodded and dug a hand into his pocket. When he extracted it, enclosed in his hand was a small glass orb. It glowed softly from the inside and the Heirs felt oddly drawn to it. Dumbledore smiled happily and took the orb from Ron.

"Very good!" he exclaimed. "Voldemort shall now never hear the Prophecy of Merlin! But, I think the rest of you should. Not today though, it has been a long night for all of you. I suggest a long sleep and then a good meal once you are all awake again. Tomorrow, I shall let all of you hear the Prophecy from Merlin's own mouth. Do you agree, Poppy?"

The group hadn't even noticed the Head Nurse's return. She gave a grateful smile to Dumbledore before pushing Harry back into his bed.

"Thank you, Albus, I'm glad to see you agreeing with me! Plenty of rest and a few more potions for both Mister Weasley and Mister Potter when they are up again. Mister Malfoy, your bone is healed now, you are allowed to leave. Same with you two, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, say your goodbyes."

There was a quiet grumbling but Hermione relented and gave Harry a quick kiss before she left. Ginny hugged her brother tightly before taking Draco's hand and leaving behind the Heir of Ravenclaw. Dumbledore made a motion to Hannah, Blaise, and Luna.

"Come with me, you three. I want to discuss a few points with you."

Luna kissed her boyfriend and swept out after the Headmaster, leaving behind a grinning Ron. As silence fell over the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey handed the two boys a bottle each, the red-head turned to his friend.

"Thanks again, Harry. I really do owe you my life."

Harry waved him off as he gulped down the potion.

"All I ask is that you make it through the Final Battle. I don't fancy not having you around."

Then they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Heirs slept well into the next day. By the time they were awake, it was around dinner time. Madame Pomfrey made a final check over Harry and Ron, forcing them to take one last potion each. When they were finished, she shooed them out, informing them that they were to head to the Main Hall.

The two friends caught up with each other as they walked, talking and laughing. Just as they were a few corridors away from the Main Hall, Ron grew somber and gave Harry a strange look.

"Do you think it will stop?" he asked.

"Will what stop?" Harry said, looking confused.

"The….the nightmares….that I have," Ron muttered.

Harry paused mid stride and stared at the red-head in shock.

"You're having nightmares? About Voldemort?"

Ron nodded, looking shaken and biting his lip.

"Ever since he…he captured me. When I was in…that….that place, every night, after he tortured me, I dreamt he kept coming back. The pain never stopped and no one ever came to save me. It was….awful. Every night….it was the same. At times, I just wished he would kill me and end it all. I know you have nightmares too, Harry, about every time you've ever faced him. Does it stop?"

Harry's mouth was hanging open but he quickly shut it. A deep sadness was in his eyes as he stared at Ron. He knew that Voldemort would have tortured his best friend, but to realize to what extent, Harry had never wanted to hurt the Dark Lord so badly. He hadn't killed Ron, but he had damaged him, taking his mind from him for a period of time. Harry knew, he had been there before.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to smile at him.

"I don't know if they'll ever go away but I'll always be here to help you through it. I know what nightmares like that are like. I know how real they seem and though it is going to hurt for a time, I think eventually you will learn to accept what happened. I did."

Ron nodded, looking a little better.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime, Ron. If you need to talk, just ask."

They continued on their way and soon found themselves in the Main Hall. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all rushed forward as they both entered. Luna and Hermione gave kisses to their boyfriends while Ginny simply smiled and hugged them both.

"Come on," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand in her own. "Once we're finished with dinner, Dumbledore is going to let us hear the Prophecy."

She looked extremely excited over this and barely touched her plate of food when they finally did sit. Ron and Luna sat across from them with Ginny and Draco next to them. Blaise and Hannah were seated next to Harry and Hermione, everyone expressing their happiness to see the Heirs well again. The only other occupants in the Main Hall were Dumbledore and all the teachers at Illustris, the Order members having already left.

When everyone had finished up their dessert, Dumbledore stood and gazed at them seriously. He waved his wand, all the plates and silverware disappearing from the tables. With another wave, he conjured up a long bench which he indicated for everyone to sit at. When the group was comfortable, Dumbledore begin to speak.

"It is now time for all of you to hear the Prophecy of Merlin from Merlin himself. The Prophecy was recorded long ago but was retained by someone and finally brought to the Room of Prophecies. Normally, a prophecy should not be destroyed because the evidence of it is mostly gone but we are under dire circumstances now. Voldemort almost stole this prophecy last night and we must not allow that to happen again. Destroying it is the best option but I also want all of you to hear it, especially the Heirs. The Key is supposed to be found by yourselves but there are elements to the Prophecy that you must hear and know."

Dumbledore paused and stared intently at the Heirs.

"Is this understood?" he asked.

The Heirs looked at each other and then nodded, looking serious. They understood the importance of the Prophecy and knowing everything about it. They could hardly believe though, that they were about to hear the Prophecy of Merlin, the prophecy that had started them down this path, the path that had led them to being called the Saviors of the World.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled the small orb out. Looking over his glasses to make sure everyone was ready, he stretched his hand out with the orb at the tips of his fingers. Everyone held their breath in anticipation, waiting. When Dumbledore released the glowing ball, it fell gracefully, seeming to take an eternity to fall.

It hit the stone tiles with a loud smash, pieces of glass flying to the sides. A small puff of white vapor erupted from the inside of the orb, and out of the mist, a smoky figure rose in front of them. It was the figure of a man bearing a strong resemblance to Dumbledore. He was very thin, with long hair and a long beard. He appeared to be very old but held himself straight, a powerful energy wrapping around him. Then he spoke in a loud and very clear voice which echoed off the walls of the hall. It resounded into their bodies, etching his very words into their minds. The words of the Prophecy were falling from his lips.

_In the ages to come, after the Founders of Hogwarts have lived and died, four will arise and take their place. They shall be called the Heirs of the Founders and they shall bring everlasting peace over the world with their powers. A great evil will arise during their time and only they can stop this evil, in the hopes to stop all evil in the future. But the path to stopping this evil shall be difficult. The Four Heirs will meet many trials and suffering, each of them losing a beloved before their powers are shown to the world. The pain does not end there, for they will endure through much more. Each must learn to trust and love the others, creating an unbreakable bond which none shall be able to shatter once it is established. This is the vital Key to the Four Heirs winning against the evil they are to overthrow. When the Heirs realize the complete and full extent of their bond, contained within their love and trust for each other, they will release a deadly weapon from within, which will be joined and utterly destroy the evil. The weapon is all their love and trust combined, for evil can not understand these. Long roads will be endured before this Key is found but in the end, goodness shall prevail.  
To find the Heirs, one must look for the items that make them unique. Each Heir will be an Elemental. Each shall be an Animagus of a magical creature. Each shall have an extraordinary power not known to ordinary witches and wizards. And each shall have the ability of wandless magic. To be their leader, the Heir of Godric Gryffindor shall be appointed, strongest of them all and possessing a magical ability that none have yet seen. By these degrees, look for them, the Four Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts. Their existence means peace. The Key they posses will win over the evil in the ages to come……_

Merlin's shadowy form disappeared from view, a deep and penetrating silence following his words recorded so long ago. The Heirs looked to be in shock, each frozen in their seat, not daring to move. Dumbledore was watching them, looking sad but a glint of hope in his blue eyes.

Hermione finally cleared her throat and managed to whisper.

"That's it? That's the Key? We have to trust and love each other completely before we can defeat Voldemort and then from our powers, the weapon for his destruction will be created. Is that what Merlin meant, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is what he meant."

"How?" Draco muttered. "How do we create the weapon?"

"That, Mister Malfoy, you must all come to find," Dumbledore said quietly.

Then the Heirs finally realized how important their bond really was, how much it meant to the survival of the Wizarding World. Through their love and trust, Voldemort could be destroyed for good. They were almost there, oh so close to creating the weapon they needed in the Final Battle. Still, so much lay ahead of them and despite everything they had just heard, threads of doubt begin to wind through their minds. The Heirs of Hogwarts had a difficult battle to fight, both against Voldemort and within them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another post for all of you! Sorry about taking forever but even with the new chapters written its hard to find time to post since my finals are coming up in a week and I have LOTS of studying ahead of me. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, which gave you the full words to the Prophecy of Merlin. Thank you oh so much for the amazing amount of reviews. I'm so glad that many of you are enjoying and loving this story! Please leave more comments and I will seriously try to post again soon! Thanks!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	37. Duel of the Heirs

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven - Duel of the Heirs**

A month had passed since the Heirs and the Order of the Phoenix had battled Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. April was starting to give in to May, spring just around the corner. The weather was brightening, the days filled with cloudless skies and a warming sun. Flowers were beginning to bloom around the grounds of Illustris and the trees of the forest were sprouting leaves. It was a lovely sight to behold.

During this time, the training at Illustris for the Heirs and their friends had escalated dramatically. More determined then ever, all of them had thrown themselves into their lessons. The Four Heirs had further developed their skills as a team, working off of each others moves and predicting each other excellently. The four companions of the Heirs proved to be much stronger than thought before, not as good as the Heirs but able to keep up with them.

Ron seemed determine to prove his worth after his displays at the Ministry. He was often seen taking extra dueling lessons with Lupin and conversing with Harry about the upcoming battle. Every night he disappeared to somewhere in the castle, no one besides two knowing of his whereabouts. He was being taught something extra, in the hopes of it helping his friends and somehow bringing the Trio together again in a more symbolic way. For though he was frightened for his life and the others lives, he refused to be left behind in any way.

The worth of the companions of the Heirs was also starting to come to light as more days passed by. Every time a tension settled between the Four Heirs, Blaise, Luna, Hannah, and Ron were immediately there to bring them back together. Every time the slightest amount of trust started to shake, the other four helped steady it, refusing to allow the Heirs to break. The extra support was slowly working, as the Heirs found themselves bonding even more strongly and relying on the different powers of each other.

The Prophecy of Merlin was now carried around with them. Each realized the importance of it's words and how much the Key could mean to either winning or losing the Final Battle. The Heirs were striving to establish it even harder then before, and slowly, it was starting to come together. One more major test had to be met and then the unbreakable bond would be sealed.

Before the test of their bond arrived, one final test of the Heirs' and their companions' powers and strength was to be taken first. Dumbledore had made the decision for it to be a set of duels, to see how much everyone had learned and to let them all assess each other one last time before the battle.

So that was where the Heirs, their companions, and a few of their teachers found themselves on a sunny afternoon at the end of April. Dumbledore was visiting them and was at the moment, standing on top of the green hill, smiling down at the group before him.

"You have now come to the final test to prove yourselves. Several duels will take place to let you and your companions understand where each of you are at with your powers and your use over these powers. I ask that no Unforgivables be used. Even though you will meet them at the Final Battle, I do not think it wise to use them here against each other. You may use any other spells, curses, and powers against your opponent. And to the Heirs I say, please try and recognize your full potential, you will realize that great things will happen when you do. Now, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, if you please."

Hermione and Luna quickly climbed up the hill before Dumbledore. He gave them a nod and pointed to the opposite sides of the hill.

"Please take your positions and then we will begin."

Dumbledore descended the hill and waited with the rest of the group. Hermione and Luna walked to their places before turning and bowing to each other. They then both raised their wands and set their bodies into a fighting stance. The two Ravenclaws stared unblinkingly at their opponent, waiting for the command from Dumbledore.

There was a brief pause, where nothing but the wind resounded in the ears of everyone. Harry and Ron each took in a breath, anxious for the duel to start.

"NOW!" Dumbledore shouted.

Hermione swung her wand forward and yelled her spell before Luna had barely moved.

"_Stupefy_!"

Luna rolled to the ground as the red light blasted over her head. Picking herself up quickly, she retaliated with her own curse.

"_Incendio perdo_!"

A thick flame of fire shot directly at Hermione, roaring and scorching the ground below it. Not even flinching, Hermione dropped her wand and raised her hands, summoning out of the clouds above a sudden downfall of rain. The line of fire was doused seconds before it hit Hermione. An instant later, with a flick of her hand, her wand was back in her grasp and she was fighting again.

A cloud of the white smoke, which Dumbledore had used in the Department of Mysteries, erupted from her wand, completely obscuring Luna's vision.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted.

"_Protego_!" Luna answered through the smoke, causing Hermione to duck her own rebounded spell.

Luna caused the smoke to vanish with another flick but her eyes widened in shock when she saw Hermione running straight at her. A blast from the brown-haired witch's wand caused Luna to be knocked off her feet, her wand flying off into the grass.

"_Accio_ sword!" Hermione called.

A gleaming silver sword shot into her hand out of nowhere and she lowered the blade to Luna's throat. There was no question of who had won that fight.

"Stop!" Dumbledore called. "Brilliant, Miss Granger! And the same to you, Miss Lovegood. Outstanding show of multiple skills!"

Hermione lowered her sword and smiled at Luna, offering a hand to the younger girl. Once she was off the ground, Luna couldn't help but hug Hermione.

"Well done indeed," the blonde said softly. "I especially loved the Elemental show, very catching."

Hermione snorted with laughter. "Thanks. You were great too. Those Death Eaters won't know what hit them."

Dumbledore climbed up next to the two girls and smiled gently.

"If both of you fight that way during the Final Battle, the Light side will have an almost sure victory. You were both wonderful and I know any opponent you each face will have a most difficult time. Now then, I want Miss Weasley and Miss Abbott to have a go. If you please."

He gestured for them to join the rest of the group as Ginny and Hannah scrambled up the hill. Harry gave Hermione a light kiss on the lips before smiling at her proudly.

"You were brilliant, love. I'd hate to be your enemy."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him back.

"Any interesting plans for your duel?" she questioned as Ginny and Hannah faced each other.

"A few," Harry replied vaguely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head to watch the next duel. Ginny had a determined look of concentration on her face, her eyebrows creased together and her wand being gripped tightly in her hand. Hannah appeared very calm but slightly nervous, chewing her lip absentmindedly. Hermione shifted her gaze over to Draco, who surprisingly had his fingers crossed and his gray eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Gin," she heard him whisper.

When Dumbledore gave the signal, Ginny managed to get the first spell out.

"_Impedimenta_!" she cried.

Hannah lurched backwards and yelled out, "_Protego_!"

Ginny leapt to the side and started to think of a way to startle Hannah and put her off guard. Remembering what Hermione had done, Ginny decided to follow in her example.

"_Stupefy_!" Hannah shouted, taking advantage of Ginny's lack of movement.

Ginny quickly procured her shield and launched forward as Hannah dived to escape her own spell. She pointed her wand at the grass before her and quickly muttered another spell.

"_Incendio_!"

The spot before her burst into flames and Ginny quickly focused on it, raising her hands forward. The small fire quickly conjured into a larger one, rising up into the air. Balling her hand into a fist, Ginny created a small part of it into a fireball and hurled it at Hannah.

Surprisingly, the other girl countered it easily, spraying the fireball with a jet of water from her wand. Ginny wasn't going to be put down though, so she managed to make the fire rise even higher, causing her to disappear from Hannah's view. Seconds later, the fire vanished altogether but no sign of Ginny was behind the scorched ground.

Hannah approached cautiously, feeling slightly confused. Just then, a strange feeling crept up her spine and she whirled around to see a bright red fox leaping toward her, it's teeth bared. In mid jump, the fox transformed into Ginny, who pointed her wand straight at Hannah's throat as she hit the ground. Grinning in amusement, Hannah lowered her own wand.

"Nice one, Ginny," she said with admiration in her voice. "I never even thought about you using your Animagus powers. That was unexpected."

Ginny smiled back. "Thanks, Hannah. And I must say, how you stopped my fireball was great, couldn't have done it better."

The older girl blushed as Dumbledore called for them to leave the hill and allow for Draco and Blaise to take their places. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand as he passed her, giving her a quick wink. Blaise nodded to her in respect.

"Nice one, Weasley," he said.

The two Slytherins reached the top and bowed to each other. They walked in opposite directions and stopped on their side of the hill. Blaise was smirking as he lifted his wand above his head.

"Got anything special planned for me, Malfoy?" he called out with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing. He had plans all right. He was the second best at dueling, right behind Harry. Dumbledore waited for them to settle down and then let loose the signal.

Blaise decided to start small and sent a simple Stunning Spell at Draco, who managed to hurl a large rock in front of him to be blasted by the spell instead. Grinning cheekily, he flicked his wand and caused a shower of small pebbles to descend on Blaise, who ducked and threw up a shield.

"_Serpensortia_!" Draco yelled, a long black snake coiling out from the tip of his wand.

A flash of fear passed over Blaise's face momentarily as the snake bared it's fangs and sped forward in the grass, Draco hissing commands to it the whole time. His frightened demeanor faded as he remembered the snake was not real.

"_Evanesco_!" he cried.

With a pop, the snake disappeared, leaving Draco looking disappointed. Noticing his lapse, Blaise sent a powerful Stinging Hex at the blonde's chest, who yelped in anger as a red welt rose on his skin. Glaring menacingly, Draco hurled out the spell that Dumbledore had taught him.

"_Validus colligatio_!"

The spell struck Blaise before he could even react and his blue eyes widened as another voice entered into his mind.

_Hello there, Blaise._ Draco's voice said with a hint of a smirk in it. _Thought I'd try something new. You know, my telepathic powers are quite effective with discerning the plans for attack of my opponent._

Blaise gasped as the connection was lost, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Thinking quickly, he sent forward a curse that conjured a thick cloud of black, impenetrable smoke, hiding Draco from his view. Smirking in victory, Blaise moved forward but was stopped by a sword landing inches from his feet, the point buried in the dirt. Jumping back, Blaise looked around wildly and saw Draco running toward him from his right.

Crying out, Blaise desperately sent a Stunning Spell at him but Draco threw his arm out, avoiding the spell and at the same time causing a tremor to run through the ground right under Blaise's feet. The dark haired Slytherin was knocked on his back, Draco standing over him with his wand pointed directly at his chest.

"Yield, Blaise?" he questioned mockingly.

The other boy sighed in annoyance. "Yes. You beat me this time."

"Good choice," Draco said with a laugh as he helped his friend up.

Pulling his sword out of the ground, Draco tucked it into his belt and started off down the hill. Dumbledore was smiling happily at him, looking more and more pleased with each duel that took place.

"Very interesting trick, Mister Malfoy. The use of the sword was different but well done. Good job to both of you."

Draco gave a small smile before looking over at Snape, who was nodding at him in approval. Ginny raced up to him and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him soundly.

"Amazing, Draco! Amazing!" she said, causing her boyfriend to smile even wider.

Dumbledore was now calling up Harry and Ron, who both looked extremely cool and collected. The two best friends were now facing off, each ready and knowing not to give the other an ounce of dueling comfort. They needed to be prepared for the battle and the only way to do this was to act as if they were true opponents, with some small exceptions. The rest of the small group excitedly moved forward; this was the duel they had been waiting for.

Hermione and Luna stood off to the side a little, each looking nervous and biting their nails. Ginny came to stand beside them, having a hard time deciding whether she should cheer for her brother or her fellow Heir. All the teachers looked anxious, especially Remus and Moody, who had spent a lot of time with the two before them. It was sure to be a very interesting duel.

Dumbledore motioned for Ron and Harry to walk to their positions. With brief smiles at each other, the two did as they were told and then faced each other, raising their wands. A collective breath was taken in by everyone and even the wind seemed to have died away, a silence descending upon them.

When Dumbledore let loose his signal, the series of spells that followed were so quick that eventually they all blurred together, causing a field of multiple colors to emerge before their eyes.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Incendio_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

Harry hit the ground as the Stunning Spell flew over him before flipping over and standing up.

"_Clavus flagellum_!"

A long black cord with a glinting silver spike erupted out of Harry's wand and lashed out at Ron. A portion of it wrapped around Ron's torso before he managed to fight his wand forward to disengage the spell.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" he cried, the black whip vanishing from sight.

Ron then leveled his wand forward and cast a powerful surge of energy at Harry, which could knock any opponent flat on his back. Harry screwed up his strength and cast a tricky spell that Remus had taught him. It was a like the Banishing Charm but much more powerful and could dispel items that were not solid.

"_Complano_!" he shouted.

The energy field was blasted away, immediately letting Harry shoot off another spell.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled, hoping to catch Ron off guard.

The red-head smirked and simply cast the same spell as before, the energy field reappearing. Harry shot his hands forward, a sudden gale of wind coming from the sky, which intercepted the field and disengaged it.

Harry repositioned his wand and cast his next spell.

"_Confundus_!"

Unfortunately for Ron, this spell hit him, his body swinging oddly around as a deep sense of confusion fell over him. Staring at his limp wand in his hand, Ron barely noticed as Harry ran toward him, ready to Stun him and claim victory for the duel. At the last second, Ron gathered all his strength and shook some of the confusion off, turning around in time to see Harry inches from him.

Reeling backwards, Ron managed to cry out through the fog in his mind.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Not having enough time to defend himself, Harry leapt into the air and transformed into a beautiful Phoenix. Ron fell to his knees and crawled forward, blinking and managing to mutter the counter curse for the spell on him. The Phoenix circled in the air and then pointed downwards, meaning to strike Ron in the back. Leaping up, Ron saw the Phoenix and did the most remarkable thing, which caused everyone, besides Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, to gasp in shock.

The red head was no longer there and in his place stood a majestic, and very large, black panther. The sleek cat growled at the Phoenix, which had slumped momentarily in his flight before continuing to dive downward. The great Panther leapt into the air and the two Animagus' crashed into each other before falling to the ground below. Seeming a bit dazed, the two creatures backed away from each other before the Panther leapt forward to try and pin the Phoenix. With a cry of his piercing song, the bird flew into the air and landed on the other side of the green hill.

Ron and Harry then transformed back into their original forms, both sweating and panting from exhaustion. Another round of spells followed as they continued to move closer to each other. A few feet apart, they both called out the same spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" they yelled, echoing each other.

Both were blasted off their feet, their wands flying and switching to land by the opposite owners. Both rose quickly and grabbed the other's wand, pointing it forward. Then they both halted and with grins at each other, lowered their wands.

"Tie?" Harry said, looking greatly amused.

Ron smirked. "I'd say so."

Then Harry tilted his head and looked at Ron, confusion all over his face.

"Ron, when did you learn to become an Animagus?"

"Ah…well…" Ron stumbled out.

Dumbledore interrupted them as he walked up the hill. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking ecstatic and many years younger.

"Wonderful work, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter. Such a display of magical abilities. And now, I think that was enough for today." He turned to the rest of the group and addressed them as well. "You all proved yourselves amazingly well today. I believe, with the consent of the other teachers, that you have all passed the test of dueling. I have no doubts that the Final Battle will go in our favor but remember, do not think too highly of the skills you possess because that would prove a sure downfall for us all. Let us all return to the castle now."

Dumbledore walked down the hill with Harry and Ron behind him. The other students rushed up to them, so many questions burning to be answered. Before one word could be spoken though, McGonagall stepped up to Ron and smiled genuinely at him.

"Beautiful Animagus form, Mister Weasley. Your hard work paid off very well."

She laid a hand on his shoulder before moving off to the side and started conversing quietly with Lupin. Hermione watched her favorite teacher leave before swinging around to look at Ron.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "How is that possible? When did you learn to become an Animagus?"

Ron blushed furiously before speaking.

"You know how I've been disappearing every night this past month since I arrived here? Well, I asked Dumbledore and McGonagall if it would be possible for me to learn how to be an Animagus in a short period of time. McGonagall checked and was able to determine that I could turn into an animal but since it wasn't magical, the timing would not take as long as it did for you four. So she trained me hard and I worked at it in secret. I've only been able to transform completely for the past couple of days so I was surprised I was able to use the form in the duel."

Ron kicked the toe of his shoe in the dirt and gave Harry and Hermione a guilty look.

"I'm sorry you two, I should have told you. I've wanted so bad to be a part of something that you were involved with for so long, ever since I knew you were both Heirs. Since I'm not an Heir there's not much that I can learn like you do, but, I wanted to do this, to be an Animagus. We can be like the Marauders now. We're more of a trio now."

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"We've _always_ been a trio, Ron. And we always will be. You didn't have to prove yourself so much. Though, I will admit, it is cool that you're an Animagus too."

Harry grinned at Ron's shocked look, causing them to both burst out laughing as Hermione dissolved into tears of happiness and hugged her boys. Ginny was smiling like mad at the scene before her as Draco snorted in disgust.

"Such sappiness," he muttered.

Ginny smacked his arm, causing Blaise to laugh as Draco winced.

"Oh, shove it, Zabini," he hissed as the dark haired Slytherin continued to chortle.

Luna came up and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist as the Trio parted. She gave him a kiss as she smiled dreamily at him.

"I'm so very proud of you, Ronald."

Ron blushed again before a thought struck him and he turned sharply to his sister. Ginny was holding Draco's hand as the blonde kept bantering with Blaise. She looked thoroughly annoyed but said nothing. Her eyes shifted and locked onto Ron's, who looked from her face to her hands. Stepping away from Luna, he approached his sister.

"Something you want to tell me, Gin? I'm not daft, you know, I've just been a bit preoccupied this past month so I let it slide. But really, want to tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

He crossed his arms over his chest as Ginny gulped nervously. Draco swung his head around and fixed Ron with a steady glare.

"What's it to you, Weasel King?" he snapped.

Hannah rolled her eyes and made a huffing noise at the comment.

"Oh, not again," she moaned in distress. "Don't start, Ron."

Ron ignored her and glared back at Draco.

"What right have you to date my sister? Explain now or I'll hex you to the next eternity."

"Ron, no," Ginny warned, hoping to stop the upcoming fight. "It's my life, don't get involved."

"Shush, Gin," Draco said quietly, stepping in front of her and facing Ron fully. "I'll handle this."

Ginny started to protest but he waved her off, turning his attention to the seething red head. Draco had to admit, Ron could probably put out a pretty good duel, if his display from before meant anything. But for once, he wasn't going to take that chance.

"It's really very simple, Weasley. I love your sister, isn't that enough?"

Ron looked taken aback and looked to Harry and Hermione for help. Both of them were nodding though, already knowing Draco's feelings. The arrogant Slytherin was no longer present to them, having become more of a friend and ally over the past months. Neither wanted to damage that. Ron bit his lip, feeling as if he was outnumbered. As much as he had helped the Heirs over the month, he still couldn't completely trust Draco, it was too much to ask.

"You love her?" he finally whispered, studying the blonde for sincerity.

Draco nodded, not breaking eye contact. Ron sighed and stepped further forward, causing Draco to stiffen and reach for his wand. Ginny laid a hand on his arm, stopping him from doing anything rash.

"All right, Malfoy, I believe you, truly. But I warn you, if you hurt my sister in any way, if you betray her trust and love for you, you won't have to worry about Voldemort killing you, cause I will."

His tone was deadly serious and Draco knew not to mess around with what Ron had just said. Nodding his head, he answered.

"Deal, Weas….Ron," he said before sticking out his hand. "How about a truce?"

Ron's eyes widened in shock, not expecting anything like that to occur. Very slowly, he reached forward and grasped Draco's hand in his own.

"Truce…..Draco," he replied.

Then the two smiled at each other, one of the many barriers between them breaking down. They were in no way friends yet, but they were on their way, much like Harry and Draco had been so many months earlier. Ginny squealed in delight next to them and gripped them both in a hug, kissing their cheeks. The rest of the group smiled in relief, happy to not have to be picking up any broken bodies.

The group then finally walked back to the castle, Ginny walking between Ron and Draco, hooking her arms through each of theirs. Luna walked beside Ron, holding his hand and laughing at something he said. Hannah and Blaise followed behind them, talking comfortably and seeming to be more of friends. Behind them, Harry looped his arm around Hermione's waist and held her close to him.

"You're always right, you know that, 'Mione? You knew we would be able to settle our differences and get along, like the Prophecy said."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Yes, I believed in it the whole time. I guess I just never wanted to give up on any of us."

Harry smiled down at her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You're amazing. I couldn't ask for a better best friend and love."

Hermione smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining.

"I feel pretty lucky myself."

They then entered the castle with the others, feeling more ready than ever for whatever ever faced them beyond Illustris.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Another update for all of you. I'll be able to post a little more frequently now since my finals are over. I'm so excited about that :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Before any of you comment on one part of it, the reason I had Harry and Ron end in a tie, even though the other Heirs are much more powerful than Ron, I had it where Harry didn't show his full potential and brought his magical level down to Ron's so they could be on more equal ground. Harry could have easily defeated Ron, but then the duel would have been pointless and Ron wouldn't have been able to practice much. I hope that makes sense.  
Also, I probably made some of you wonder about the part with Ron being an Animagus now. The explanation as to why I did that is exactly what Ron said, I wanted to include him more with the Heirs, since I consider him the most powerful of the other four that joined them. If you're wondering as to the speed of his ability, I just figured since his animal is non-magical, it wouldn't take as long as he practiced every night. I hope none of you minded :)  
Oh, and here's the English translation for some of the spells I used: _Incendio perdo_ - fire blast; _clavus flagellum_ - spike whip; _complano_ - flatten. All the other ones are either in the canon books or written by me earlier in this story. Thank you for the amazing reviews and I hope to see more from all of you!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	38. Training Completed

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight - Training Completed**

Thunder and lightening crackled through the pitch black sky outside of Hogwarts, briefly illuminating the corridors within. In the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling was dark with swirling clouds, which moved as if in a giant wind. The flashes across the ceiling accompanied each flash of the real sky. It was, in all sense of the words, a dark and stormy night.

The occupants of the castle paid no attention to the foreboding weather outside. The students that remained after the great divide were all gathered in the Great Hall, which was devoid of its usual tables. The millions of candles glinted off of the shining and anxious faces of the crowd, who were waiting for the start of the DA meeting.

Since the divide at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had granted permission for the DA to become a regular school group, with meetings that took place three times a week. He required every student to attend the meetings, making the DA much different from other school activities. Dumbledore wanted the students to be prepared for the Final Battle and the help of other, more experienced students, was just what everyone needed. He had appointed Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom to lead the DA, since Harry and Hermione were no longer present.

The large body of students watched as Cho and Neville walked on to a small platform in front of them. Both of their faces were set but a glimmer of excitement was held in their eyes. They had both been training so hard, training the others hard, and now the time they had all prepared for was drawing closer. If anything, it was just around the corner.

Cho held up her hand and waved it, signaling for the group to settle down. Immediately, the light chatter died away and silence filled the Hall, the only sound the occasional clap of thunder. Cho smiled in satisfaction and backed away to allow Neville to speak.

Neville cleared his throat and looked around importantly. His awkwardness had seemingly vanished over the years. He was now a confident young man who had seen and faced the Death Eaters already. He was more self-assured and he wanted to install that in the students that surrounded him. It was partly why he wanted so badly to lead the DA.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could all make it to another DA meeting. I'll try and keep this short because we have a lot to get to today. But first, I must mention, not many more DA meetings will be taking place from now on. Dumbledore, Cho, and myself all believe that you have been taught as much as possible and you are all ready to fight in battle and face the evil that wishes to destroy the Light. We are all very proud of you."

He smiled at them all, indeed looking very proud.

"We have one more major event that we want to have happen here. Dumbledore recently informed me of something he had the Heirs take part in. One of their finals tests was to perform in a duel where they used all the information they have gathered over the past year and then faced an opponent with this knowledge. Cho and I would like to do the same thing and Dumbledore has given us permission. It is a way to assess each other and see the skills you all possess."

Neville stepped back and Cho took his place.

"I'm sure you are all willing to try this so why don't we begin. First, break off into pairs. Pick someone you will feel comfortable dueling with, we don't want any nasty accidents. Once that is done, please gather around the edges of the Great Hall, leaving the middle portion open. We will then call each pair up separately and you will duel in front of us all. Is everything clear? Any questions?"

When no one answered, Cho smiled and turned to Neville.

"Ready to begin?" she asked.

Neville grinned back at her and nodded, pulling his wand out from his pants pocket. Cho and he jumped down from the platform and moved among the crowd, making sure everyone had a partner. Once they had made sure of this, they moved the crowd back to the walls and stood in the center, side by side.

"We thought it would be best to give you a short demonstration before we allow you all to duel yourselves," Neville commented. "Watch how we handle ourselves and try to duel in the same way, though I will admit, neither of us are perfect."

He chuckled lightly before gesturing at Cho.

"Want to get this duel underway?" he asked.

Cho nodded and the two turned, bowing to each other before walking to opposite sides of the Great Hall. The crowd watched with excitement, waiting for the two best duelers at Hogwarts, now that the Heirs were no longer there, to start.

Cho and Neville raised their wands, waiting. When someone off in the crowd shouted "GO!" they began.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville cried, getting his spell out before Cho.

As the jet of light raced toward her, Cho threw up a shield to block it.

"_Protego_!"

As Neville ducked, Cho managed to get her own hex out.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Neville leapt expertly to the side.

"_Rictusempra_!" he retaliated, hoping to catch Cho off guard with the Tickling Charm.

She too was able to dodge his spell and came back with her own.

"_Immobulus_!"

Neville's arm was nicked by the spell, causing his robe to be torn and his arm to go slightly numb. Shaking off the effects, he dived to the ground and shot his spell upwards, hoping for it to work better from a different angle.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

His tactic worked, Cho not expecting his sudden maneuver. She tried to get out of the way but the jet of red light hit her, knocking her flat on her back. Neville stood up, panting slightly, before rushing over to Cho's still form.

"_Ennervate_," he said, waving his wand over her.

Cho's eyes fluttered open to see Neville's slightly worried face over her. Smiling up at him, she pushed herself off the floor.

"Nice one, Neville. I can't believe you got me."

Neville smiled shyly and offered her a hand.

"I'm surprised it worked actually."

Cho straightened herself up and fixed her clothes, still smiling.

"You beat me fair and square. Though next time, be prepared, Longbottom," she joked good-naturedly.

The two shared a laugh before turning to the students.

"Well, there you had a display of the kind of duels we are expecting you to have today," Cho explained. "Nothing harsh. Just some fairly easy spells and hexes that will keep you all on your toes. Surprisingly, simple spells like these can often be the downfall of a Death Eater."

"All right," Neville said, "who wants to be the first pair?"

Two nervous third years stepped forward, Cho and Neville beckoning them to the middle of the Great Hall. As the series of duels began, the two DA leaders watched proudly from the side, happy that their hard work had paid off so well.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore watched as well, feeling just as proud of his determined students.

* * *

The next day proved to be much different than the previous one. The sun was shining brightly in the sky with few, if any, clouds present in the soft blue sky. Moisture still clung to the grass and trees from the storm but was slowly evaporating the longer the day progressed. The grounds of Illustris were very quiet, the occasional bird chirping a sweet song. And unlike the crowd that had been at Hogwarts, a very small number of people were then gathered in the Main Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood before the group, smiling at the slightly nervous looks of the eight students. The Four Heirs stood separated from each other, their companions standing next to the one they were sent to help. Each of the teachers that had been assigned specifically to each Heirs also stood by their respected student. The remaining teachers stood slightly off to the side, conversing quietly.

Draco looked around the Hall in curiosity, the only Heir without a teacher beside him because Dumbledore was his said teacher. He finally leaned over to Blaise and spoke into his ear.

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" he whispered.

Blaise shrugged, also looking confused.

"No idea. Dumbledore just made an announcement about wanting everyone here in the Main Hall. He didn't mention what it was about though. I don't even think the other teachers know."

He indicated to the teachers and Draco had to admit, they looked as lost as the students. Sighing deeply, his eyes sought out Ginny's, who smiled at him reassuringly. His heart sank a little at her look of trust and love. He prayed to God above that what he was going to do with his plan wouldn't damage their relationship drastically. He had a feeling he wouldn't be that lucky though.

"If I could have your attention please," Dumbledore said, breaking into Draco's thoughts.

Everyone fell silent and the old wizard continued smiling, staring at them all over his glasses.

"Thank you," he said cheerfully. "I'm sure most of you are wondering why I called a meeting so early in the afternoon. I have many things to discuss with all of you but before we get to the most important part of the meeting, I am happy to tell you some great news concerning Hogwarts. Since the departure of the Heirs, the DA has been led by Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang, and it has been a very successful group. All of the students that remained after the divide have joined and last night they performed one of the last events preparing themselves for the Final Battle. They held a series of duels much like we did here and I must say, every student performed excellently. The Heirs will have wonderful back-up on the day of the Final Battle."

As Hermione started to open her mouth to make a comment, Dumbledore held up his hand to her.

"I know what you are going to say, Miss Granger. You fear for the safety of the younger students and Hogwarts as a whole. I must say, there is nothing I can really do to stop them from taking their part in the battle. Rest assured, the grades that are fourth year and below will _not_ be at the actual Final Battle. They shall remain at Hogwarts with a few teachers and members of the Order to defend the school if we should fail at the battle. I am afraid that the students above that refused to be left behind and wish to join the Heirs in hopes to support all of you. The DA was installed to prepare _everyone_ for battle because I wish to leave no one unprepared. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, lowering her hand.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, smiling once more. "That takes care of the business with Hogwarts. Now, on to the much larger news."

He paused and looked at the teachers, directing his next words to them.

"Professors, do you believe you have trained the Heirs and their companions to the best and they now hold within them all the knowledge you feel necessary for them to succeed in the Final Battle?"

After a slight pause and a glance between all of the teachers, Remus Lupin stepped forward.

"Yes, Albus," he replied. "We have complete faith in our students. _All_ of us."

He cast a meaningful look at Snape, who was looking very surly. Dumbledore noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have anything to comment on, Severus?" he asked mildly.

Snape sniffed heavily and gazed around the Main Hall before locking eyes with Harry, who stared back defiantly.

"No, Albus," he replied, never looking away from Harry. "As much as I don't want to, I agree with Lupin. The Heirs are ready and though I shall deny ever saying these words if you should ever repeat them, I am, in a way, quite proud of them all."

The students stared at him in shock, Ron's mouth falling open as he muttered an audible "Bloody hell!" from his lips. Snape made no other response and looked away from Harry's frozen gaze. Dumbledore hid a smile at the scene, knowing very well that Snape would follow up on his threat.

"Splendid!" he said, breaking the tension. "So all the teachers are in agreement. The Heirs and their companions are finally ready. And this is what the meeting is mainly about. I am here to tell the students that, after training hard for the past eight months learning everything possible to defeat Voldemort, your training has now come to an end. We have taught you everything that we know and the rest is now left up to you."

He stared down his nose at them, growing slightly serious.

"We do expect you all to keep practicing though. Training may have ended but do not grow lax and become lazy. The Final Battle is near, very near, and you must be ready for it."

His serious nature faded as he looked upon them proudly.

"I am very proud of you all, as I'm sure the other teachers are too. You have worked and trained hard to become the way you are today. The Heirs have proven their skills and strength time and time again. Your companions, though not here nearly as long, have lived up to the challenge of their task and have proved their worth. You eight shall be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield."

By this time, the Four Heirs and their friends were blushing so hard they all appeared to be badly sunburned. Even Draco was feeling very flattered, trying to hide a grin. Dumbledore watched their discomfort with amusement, knowing it would not last long. Shifting, he sighed, catching their attention once more.

"I must warn you all though. Difficult times still lie ahead, some that may even be painful. Remember the Key. Remember the bond. Remember the trust and love that lies between you all. You shall need that knowledge to get you through the coming times. Remember this important piece of information as well. Do not judge too harshly the actions of others, because a different and deeper meaning may lie underneath the surface. If you know this, trust will be found and kept much easier. The Key must be established fully at the Final Battle or else we shall fall. Stay united and stay strong. The Light is relying on this."

Draco moved restlessly in his spot during Dumbledore's speech. The meaning behind the old wizard's word struck something in him. As much as he felt a distrust with Dumbledore, Draco suddenly knew what he had to do. He was into his plan too deep to back out now, too much was known by others, but there was a way to change it. He could modify it drastically, like he had been wanting to do for so long. Now though, he had a way of making the plan tilt in the favor of the Light.

Draco stared intently at Dumbledore, biting his lip. He knew what he had to do.

Dumbledore looked at the Heirs and calculated their expressions.

"Do you all feel ready for what lies ahead of you?" he asked them.

The Heirs looked between each other before nodding, a sense of calm falling over them all as they realized they were not alone in the fight.

"Yes, Professor," Harry finally said, "we are."

At his words, everyone was surprised to feel a surge of energy ripple through the Hall. The Heirs had just let out a shockwave of magic, signs of their bond sealing together even more as they swore to be united to each other in the fight against the evil they were destined to destroy. Everyone else stared in awe at them as pure power seemed to radiate off of the Heirs, making them look even more like the Founders they were chosen by.

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement of Harry's statement. A spark of respect was glimmering in his eyes as he looked at the Heirs. They had truly grown into their powers.

"Good," he said softly. "That matter is now settled. It is now time for all of us to focus our attentions on the upcoming battle and plans that must be made for it. We have to take in account everything, where the battle may take place, who and what Voldemort plans to recruit for his army, and other such matters. Now, let us gather around here."

Dumbledore flicked his wand, one of the long tables flying over to land before him. With another flick, several rolls of parchment, a handful of quills, and many ink bottles appeared on the smooth, wooden surface of the table. Detailed maps of the United Kingdom were laid before them and thick rolls of used parchment outlining strategies for battle were placed on top of the maps. Dumbledore then conjured plush chairs for everyone to be seated in.

"Please, sit and we will discuss the battle and any ideas you have for us."

The group moved forward and everyone sat down. For the next few hours, they all discussed in great length the means to succeed in the Final Battle against Voldemort. The Four Heirs and their companions were allowed a lot of say by the adults, much to their surprise. Ideas and battle plans were thrown back and forth across the table, some shot down, some met with great reception. When the meeting ended, everyone felt satisfied with how plans were going, a new sense of hope settling into all of their minds.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," Dumbledore said as he rolled up a map of Scotland. "I think it would be wise to have a meeting such as this conducted a few times a week. We have many more things to go over before I feel we will be fully prepared. With that, the meeting is adjourned for today."

The group stood, the rolls of parchment and maps disappearing with a flick of Moody's wand. Dumbledore replaced the table and caused the chairs to vanish before he stood still, watching everyone leave. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Hannah walked out of the Main Hall as a group, in a deep discussion about the many plans they had just seen. Blaise, Ginny, and Draco were starting to leave together when Draco suddenly stopped and swung around to look at Dumbledore.

"What is it, Draco?" Ginny questioned, touching his shoulder softly.

Not looking at her, Draco answered distractedly.

"Go on ahead with Blaise, Gin. I have to take care of something first."

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gin, I swear." He kissed the side of her head and smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you in the Common Room."

Ginny smiled back but an odd feeling had settled in her stomach.

"Okay, but expect questions from me later."

Draco sighed in slight annoyance.

"I know, I know. Now go, please."

Finally relenting, Ginny left with Blaise, who was throwing Draco curious looks over his shoulder. The blonde ignored his friend though and walked toward Dumbledore, stopping to stand in front of the wizard, who was regarding him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Draco finally begin to voice the problem that had been on his mind for months.

"Professor, there's something I need to tell you….."

* * *

Voldemort laughed gleefully in his chair besides the fire, Wormtail standing before him, trembling in fear.

"What….what is it…Master?" he questioned feebly.

"Wormtail! Everything is going according to plan! We may have lost the Prophecy but we are about to gain something much more important! Soon, very soon, that which I have wanted shall be with us, on _our_ side. Then those pathetic little Heirs will have no chance to defeat me."

"R…really, Master?" Wormtail said, looking hopeful.

Voldemort sneered.

"Yes, Wormtail, very soon, very soon. Fool, that you could not realize this!"

Wormtail shook even harder from his spot before the Dark Lord.

"P..please, Master. I beg of you…."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort cried, watching in pleasure as his servant writhed in agony before him. "I asked you never to beg."

Back at Illustris, Harry Potter clamped a hand to his forehead as his scar seared in pain. Clenching his teeth, a deep feeling of dread filled him. Voldemort was extremely happy, and Harry was at a loss as to why.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chaptersince you all have been amazing with the reviews.Sorry about the shortness but there wasn't too much involved in this chapter. It was necessary but not one that needed incredible length. Ihope no one minds how nice I am making Cho is this fic. So many stories have her being an absolute bitch to everyone and frankly, I am a little tired of it. I don't really like her character but I wanted to show a new side to her. I wanted to show Neville being stronger as well, since I believe we started to see that in OotP, which confuses me since HBP kind of ignored him. I love Neville, I think he's one of the sweetest characters in the books. Ah yes, and I started to touch on Draco's plan more, leaving a bit of a cliffhanger there. Don't worry, the answer to the question you've all been asking me will be answered in the next chapter: Just what _is_ Draco planning with those Passim Mirrors? Ohh...I know, I'm killing you guys with suspense!

Thank you for being so wonderful to me about this fic. I appreciate the love most of you have for this fic. For every bad review, I get 10 good ones and I am so pleased about that. I wonder at times if this story could be better, but its great to know there are so many fans of it. I will continue to post frequently! Please leave a comment :)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	39. The Passim Mirrors

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine - The Passim Mirrors**

When Draco woke up the next morning, a great feeling of unease swept over him. Gritting his teeth in nervousness, he rose from his bed to prepare for the long day ahead. There was a lot that he needed to do and take care of.

As he got ready, the conversation he had had with Dumbledore the day before kept running through his mind. Draco was not surprised that the old wizard seemed like he already knew the plan the young Slytherin had been devising since he arrived at Illustris. Though saddened by Draco's original intentions, Dumbledore immediately agreed to help, and the two had discussed the plan well into the night. Revisions had been made to it and though Dumbledore admitted he was worried about Draco going through with the plan, he would not stop him.

Dumbledore had made one request that angered Draco slightly. He was not to tell the other Heirs about the plan in any form. Draco was hoping to tell Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, to forewarn them better but Dumbledore had stomped on the idea, saying they would only try and prevent the blonde from going through with his plan. Draco had to admit, he was right.

Draco sighed deeply as he headed out to the Common Room, leaving to have some breakfast. He was afraid the trust the Heirs had formed between each other would be shattered by what he was going to do. He had mentioned this fear to Dumbledore, who had merely smiled and said he needed to put more faith in the others and simply ask them to trust him and believe in him no matter what. Dumbledore had no doubt that the Heirs would stand by Draco in the end.

Fear still held Draco tightly and as he sat down at one of the long tables in the Main Hall, nausea fell over him and he weakly pushed his plate of food away. A gentle hand on his shoulder and a soft voice broke him from his deep thoughts.

"Do not worry so much, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "Have faith in them, like I said. I do not think they will let you down."

Draco looked up and for the first time in months, felt a rush of gratitude for the professor he had hated for so long.

"Thank you, Professor," he replied, smiling thinly.

Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder and walked away to his own table with the other teachers. At that moment, the rest of the Heirs and their companions filed into the Main Hall. Ginny sat next to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," she said brightly, spooning oatmeal into a bowl. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm…." Draco said, staring at Harry with interest.

The Gryffindor was very tense and nothing Hermione said from her place next to him made him relax. He was rubbing his forehead constantly and kept muttering nonsense under his breath. Tilting his head, Draco caught Harry's attention.

"What's the matter, Potter? Headache?"

Harry glared at him.

"No. Well…yes…in a way. Voldemort's happy….I can feel it through my scar. I just wish I knew _why_ he was happy."

He growled under his breath and turned away from Draco, who had gone very pale. Ginny noticed the look on her boyfriend's face and set her spoon down, growing concerned.

"Draco," she said, "are you all right? You look as if Voldemort himself just appeared in front of you."

He started violently at her statement, turning to stare wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, looking shocked at his reaction. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

Harry and Hermione turned to watch the couple as Ron huffed and narrowed his eyes. Draco was now frozen in his seat, clenching the edge of the table, his knuckles white. Ginny wore a frightened expression on her face before slowly reaching out and touching his cheek. He flinched under her touch but didn't pull away. She reached around until her hand held his chin and moved his head so his gaze focused on her.

"Please tell me," she whispered, "what's wrong?"

And as Draco stared into Ginny's eyes, the eyes that held so much love and trust for him, he found he couldn't breathe. A heavy weight settled in his chest and he practically gasped for breath. It was too much, it was all too much to bear, to see all that trust she held for him. Barely able to think straight, Draco wrenched away from her touch and stumbled out of his seat, his knees smacking the table.

"I….I have…..have to go," he stuttered. "Something….something to take care of. Yeah…important."

Without a backwards glance, he fled from the Main Hall, acting so out of character that Ron was left speechless. Blaise and Hannah exchanged worried glances before turning to Ginny, who's face was set. Luna leaned over the table, deciding at that moment to state the very obvious.

"Ginny, something's very wrong with Draco."

Ginny stared distractedly at the doors to the Main Hall, taking several minutes to answer.

"Yes, something is."

She glanced over at Harry and Hermione, who both instantly knew what she meant through her gaze. It was time for the Heirs to have a serious talk.

* * *

Draco didn't stop running until he reached his room back at the West End Tower. He collapsed on his bed, breathing hard and shaking. Never before had such uncontrolled emotions taken over him. The plan was so close to happening but the more he thought about it, the more disgusted he became with himself for ever considering it. And now, looking at Ginny just then and knowing how much he was going to betray her, he could barely make himself think about completing it.

"I have to though," he whispered to the silence. "So much is at stake if I don't. Voldemort expects it and now Dumbledore is relying on me."

He scowled at his words but he knew they were right. Since the moment the plan had formed, Voldemort had somehow figured out the workings of his mind, helping to push Draco along with it almost unconsciously. Now Dumbledore realized the implications and urged the Slytherin to go through with the plan safely. So much rested on him.

Draco slumped forward and buried his face in his hands. He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself for the inevitable meeting with the other Heirs. As if reading his thoughts, a sudden knock sounded on his door.

"Draco?" the soft voice of Hermione said.

Drawing his head up, Draco blinked a few times before answering.

"Come in, Granger."

The door opened slowly, Hermione peeking her head around through the crack. When she saw Draco sitting on the bed, staring into space, she forced the door further and stepped in. Shutting it behind her, Hermione moved into the room and cautiously sat next to him. A few moments of silence passed between them, the Heir of Ravenclaw biting her lip and carefully trying to gauge Draco's feelings through her ability.

"No need to try and read me too hard," Draco said suddenly. "I'm not hiding that much."

Hermione blushed and muttered a quick "Sorry."

Draco shrugged and sat back, finally looking at her.

"Don't be. I know why you were doing it. I'm unpredictable right now and it's a way for you to get a common ground to start on."

Hermione looked surprised but nodded.

"Yes, that is partly why. Also cause I want to see how well I can use my Empathy as time goes on."

She gave a guilty grin as Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, what do you notice from me?" he asked quietly.

"Not much," Hermione admitted. "You're very good at Occlumency now, as are the others, so I can't read any of your feelings or thoughts very well anymore. Probably a good thing or I'd be going insane every time one of you thought something. I did notice that you seem….." she paused, searching for the right words. "You seem worried and anxious, and….and fearful?"

Her brown eyes locked on to his gray ones questioningly. Draco gave her a smirk.

"Really, Granger. Is that the best you can do?" he said teasingly.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you expect? Like I said, you…."

"No, need to explain," Draco interrupted. "I was only teasing you. I know why."

Hermione grew serious suddenly as she watched the young man she had despised for so long but now considered a friend. He was hiding something, and she didn't need her ability to sense that. The way he was acting, what he said, all of it were signs that told her he had a secret he was very unwilling to share.

"Please, Draco," she said softly, "what's wrong? Ginny is so upset and hurt right now. We all care about you and want to help you. Won't you let us? We're the Heirs, we're supposed to help and be there for each other through everything."

Draco stood up abruptly and grimaced at her before marching to his window.

"It's not that easy, Hermione. I can't just _tell_ you every single secret of mine, it doesn't work that way. I know you want to help but….this is something I have to do on my own."

Hermione sighed and stood up as well.

"All right, I can't change your mind, no one can. You're too independent to let anyone control you, am I right? Just….at least talk to us a little. It may do you, and us, some good."

With her final words, she left his room, letting the door click shut behind her. Draco stayed very still at the window for a long time afterwards, contemplating in his head the words the smartest witch at Hogwarts had said to him. Grudgingly, he admitted she was right about one thing; he should talk to the others about some things.

Stealing himself up for quite the argument, Draco left his place at the window and walked toward the door, pulling it open and stepping out into the Common Room.

The other three Heirs were gathered there, sprawled out on couches and chairs. Hermione was sitting on the floor by the fire, reading a large book she was holding her lap. Harry was stretched out of the couch behind her, his glasses shoved down his nose as he read over several piece of parchment, lazily stroking Hermione's hair with his other hand. Ginny was sitting in a chair by herself, scratching Crookshanks, who was curled up in her lap, fast asleep.

Draco entered quietly, moving behind Ginny. Hermione noticed him first, looking up from her book to stare up at him.

"Well, hello, Draco," she said.

Harry and Ginny both started in their places, swiveling their heads to look over at the blonde. Both watched him with blank expressions, which hurt for Draco to see. A comforting smile from Hermione gave him enough courage to speak.

"I need to talk to you three," he said.

Harry propped himself up, setting the rolls of parchment down.

"I think that's a good idea," he replied. "Right, Gin?"

He looked meaningfully at the younger girl, who nodded before poking Crookshanks to get off her lap. The cat gave her a disgruntled look before leaping off and strutting into Hermione's room. Draco made his way over to a chair across from Ginny and sat down. Hermione lifted herself off the floor and sat next to Harry, the three turning to Draco, waiting for him to speak.

Ginny watched her boyfriend fiddle with his hands for several seconds, feeling a great rush of anger at herself. She had no right to treat him the way she was, he was obviously troubled about something and the best thing she could do was support him.

"Draco," she began, "please…..what is it?"

Draco sighed and locked his eyes on to hers, trying to convey everything he felt for her through their gaze. He was also trying to say he was sorry, but for what, she didn't know.

"There's something I have to do," he started, trying to figure out how to best put everything without giving away too much. "I'm…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting but I've been preoccupied with this…thing that I have to do. I can't tell any of you either, I've been sworn to secrecy. Let's just say that Dumbledore knows about this and he's all right with it."

He paused and looked at them earnestly.

"I have to ask you three to please, please trust me. I know it's taken you so long to really know me and actually like me after everything I've done. What I'm about to do may make you all rethink your relationships with me but I'm asking for you to remember this before you make a decision on me. Trust me, I swear I'll beg you to do it. No matter what, just believe that I'm doing it for a good reason. I don't want to be the one to break the trust we've formed over these past months but I have to do this, I have to. A lot rests on me going through with this thing so nothing any of you say will stop me. Just….just trust me, okay?"

All of them looked extremely confused by his strange request. Ginny wore a wide-eyed expression and started to open her mouth in protest before Draco cut her off.

"Gin, I love you, remember that. I love you with everything I have and I trust you completely. Please, I ask that you do the same for me."

Ginny shut her mouth and seemed to be considering what he just said.

"You know I love you, Draco," she finally said at length. "And I do trust you, very much. But….but, why must you do this…this thing if it'll possibly destroy everything we've worked for?"

"Because it could destroy even more if I _don't_ do it," Draco replied sullenly.

"Do you know this for a fact, Malfoy?" Harry said, narrowing his green eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do."

Harry looked thoughtful before he continued.

"This has to do with Voldemort, doesn't it?" he said sharply.

Ginny started and looked back and forth between the two boys. Draco leveled Harry with a steady gaze before answering.

"I can't answer that, Potter. Not now."

Harry's eyes narrowed even further, looking more angry now.

"Why?" he snapped. "It is, isn't it?"

Draco sighed and shook his head firmly.

"Harry, don't ask me that question again. I asked you to trust me and that's it. Maybe….maybe later I'll be able to tell you everything."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Draco wearily before sighing as well.

"Fine. I trust you, I truly do. I really have no reason _not_ to trust you. We've all been through too much for me to back out on trusting you now." He paused. "Whatever it is you're doing though…..don't destroy us."

Draco stiffened visibly and shuddered a bit.

"No," he replied quietly, "I won't."

He finally looked back and forth between the two girls, trying to gauge their expressions.

"Do I have your trust too?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said simply.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "No other words of wisdom from the bookworm?"

Hermione smiled and laughed.

"No, I don't think any other words are necessary."

Draco nodded and flicked his eyes over to Ginny, who was very still in her seat and staring intently at the floor.

"Gin?" he asked quietly.

She looked up, tears shimmering in her eyes. Shocked, Draco started to say something but she suddenly flew out of her chair and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly to her. He gave out a slight cry of surprise but instantly hugged her back, reveling in her warmth.

"Oh, Draco," her voice sounding muffled, "be careful. I trust you but….please be careful, with whatever you're going to do."

He stroked his hand down her back softly, biting his lip.

"I will," he managed to say. "I will."

* * *

The rest of the day slipped by very quickly, the sun dipping below the horizon and the moon rising high into the sky. When the deepness of night became very pronounced, the stars hidden by thick clouds, Draco climbed out of his bed, fully dressed, and prepared himself for his task.

Shuffling around his room quietly, he grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his pocket before tying his shoes on. He snatched his black cloak off the hanger by the door and slung it over his shoulders, latching the clasp under his throat. Checking to make sure he had everything he needed, Draco opened his door and slipped out into the Common Room.

The fire had died hours before, the charred logs still letting off thin trails of smoke. A few candles burned along the stone walls, setting off a strange orange glow in the round room. Tiptoeing across the room, he was almost to the portrait entrance when a dark figure rose from one of the chairs and darted to his side.

Draco drew his wand immediately but lowered it as soon as he saw the person's flame red hair in the faint light.

"Ginny," he whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," she whispered back earnestly. "I figured you'd try and sneak off tonight."

"Go back to bed, Gin," he said sharply, ignoring her comments.

Ginny stood her ground though and glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me. What are you trying to do here? Something stupid? You could get us all hurt by playing around. I know you said it's for the best and to trust you but I can't help thinking that whatever it is you are going to do, a better way can be found to accomplish it."

Draco glared back at her, growing irritated.

"Stop it, Ginny. You know you can't prevent me from doing this. I swear, it's for the best. Now trust me, like I said before. Please, go back to bed. I love you and I don't want to use force to get you out of my way."

Ginny went silent and stared up at him, obviously considering her options. Her shoulders finally slumped forward in defeat and her wand went limp in her hand.

"All right, Draco, I won't keep you any more."

She then stepped up to him completely and leaned up, touching her lips gently to his.

"And I love you too," she said as she pulled away.

Then she turned and was gone, Draco watching her slip back to her room through the darkness. If anything, he felt even worse now, knowing how much pain he was putting Ginny through. He couldn't back out now though.

Squaring his shoulders, he faced the portrait entrance again, touching his fingers to his lips and smiling softly, remembering her loving kiss. He would need the memory to get him through the coming times.

Then Draco left the Common Room and raced through the corridors, hoping to reach his destination in a hurry. He ran flat out around the corners, a cold breeze rushing by him and his only light his wand tip. After jumping down another set of stairs, Draco skidded to a halt, panting slightly, his hair in a tangled disarray on his head. There it lay ahead of him, the Hall of Mirrors.

Walking at a slow pace now, Draco entered the corridor. Faint moonlight streamed through the tall windows to his left, illuminating the many Passim Mirrors that lined the walls around him. They glinted menacingly, the silver liquid rippling rapidly, as if calling him to come closer. Draco gulped and continued walking, unwilling to go near one but being drawn at the same time.

Half way down the hall he halted and turned slowly. A Passim Mirror hung directly in front of him, so beautiful yet so evil. As he stared at his reflection in the silver liquid, the corridor around him seemingly disappeared and he was drowning in a sea of silver, the edges of his vision lined in black. He reached his right hand forward toward it, his finger tips inches from the mirror's surface. The liquid rippled harder as if it knew what he was about to do.

And then Draco touched the mirror and a deep rumbling sounded in his ears. Far off, he thought he heard a scream of horror but he paid no attention as the silver dissolved and black obscured his vision. A penetrating coldness made contact with his skin and he shivered, the feeling reaching right down to his bones. In a whirlwind he felt himself leave the ground and get spun away in a mass of silver and black, the coldness cutting to him even more. He felt the need to scream but couldn't as he continued flying forward, the roaring noise increasingly growing.

But it stopped as soon as it started. Draco felt himself hit hard ground and his knees crumbled to the ground as he fell forward, his face smacking into a floor of hard stone, momentarily becoming dazed from the impact. He groaned and shifted, trying to push himself upward. After several minutes, he was able to focus his vision and get himself into an upright position on the floor.

He was in a dark room, with stone walls and floors which were covered in tapestries and rugs respectively. A cold green fire flickered in the grate to his right making him shiver again. As his eyes took in the high backed chair pulled up to the fire and a strange hissing noise in front of it, Draco was yanked from his sudden disgusted thoughts by a menacing and hateful voice behind him.

"Very good, young Mister Malfoy. It seems you finally found your way in to my service. Now, rise and bow before me."

Draco stood on shaky legs and turned, his eyes coming to rest for the first time on the most evil wizard in history. Lord Voldemort's red eyes glared pleasingly at him, his wand twirling idly in his thin hand as he smiled cruelly. Draco threw up his mind blocks and forced a blank look on to his face before he bowed low to the ground.

"Yes, my Master," he rasped out. "I pledge myself from this day forth to your services."

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right guys, here's the one of the chapters you all were all waiting for, just what exactly Draco was planning. Now that I look back on this chapter I'm not so sure the suspense leading up to this point rightlygave off what was going to happen, but that's a kink I'm going to work out when I edit the story.Sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise to post the next chapter soon. Thank you for the wonderful comments and I hope to see more from you all:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	40. Betrayal From Within

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty - Betrayal From Within**

Ginny stood frozen in horror in the middle of the dark corridor. Her loud scream still echoed in her ears even after so many minutes. She didn't even realize tears were streaming down her face until the liquid started splashing on her hands. She didn't want to believe, she didn't want to _dare_ to believe. But she had seen it with her own eyes just minutes before.

Draco had gone through a Passim Mirror.

_Oh, but where has he been taken to?_ She thought frantically.

Ginny quickly rushed down the corridor and stopped before the Passim Mirror Draco had disappeared through. The moonlight shined off of the shimmering silver surface, which only rippled faintly. The mirror looked innocent and calm, not betraying anything about the scene she had just witnessed. Repulsiveness flooded her mind and Ginny backed away from the mirror. A slight urge to touch the silver liquid had gone through her and she wanted to keep the mirrors as far away from her as possible.

A sickening feeling swept over her as she remembered that Draco had _willingly_ passed through the Passim Mirror. To where though? What purpose was he so intent on that he consciously passed through the horrid, dark object?

And then it came to Ginny, like the force of being hit by a brick wall. One word that haunted her and the other Heirs constantly. Voldemort. She knew now though she could barely think it possible. Draco had gone to Voldemort, Harry had predicted it.

Ginny was overwhelmed by the emotions that rushed through her mind at that moment. She needed to tell the others what had happened. They needed to know of the betrayal.

She raced back through the corridors to the West End Tower, trying desperately to calm herself and not think rashly. She finally burst through the portrait entrance and ran over to Harry's room, flinging the door open so forcefully it banged against the wall. Harry shot up with a start from the sudden noise, fumbling for his glasses.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, dashing to his bed.

Harry hurriedly put his glasses on and stared at Ginny in astonishment.

"Gin! What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Harry, quick, we have to see Professor Dumbledore. Draco….he…he's gone." Her voice dropped and she choked back a sob.

Harry's eyes went wide as he jumped out from under his covers and started putting some clothes on.

"Left? Already? But he just spoke to us tonight! I know he said he had to do something but I didn't think it included leaving. 'Cause that would mean….." He trailed off as a look of recognition dawned on his face.

"No," he said in a low voice. "No, he couldn't have. I don't believe it."

Ginny watched fearfully as Harry's face grew stern and he snatched his wand off of the bedside table. He swung around to look at her, his green eyes blazing in a fury she'd never seen before.

"He betrayed us," Harry spat.

Ginny could only gape at him as Harry stalked toward the door. The two entered the Common Room, heading for Hermione's door, which swung open to reveal a wide awake Hermione who was already dressed.

"I heard you both and got dressed. So, Draco left us?"

She said the words so calmly that Harry and Ginny were both slightly stunned. Hermione made no other comment though and simply brushed by the two and headed for the portrait entrance. Turning back to her companions, she looked at them steadily.

"We have to find Professor Dumbledore immediately. I have a feeling this is much worse than any of us expected."

She marched out of the Common Room, the other two Heirs following closely in her wake. Ginny stayed silent as they walked through the corridors quickly, her thoughts in a whirlwind. Harry kept glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, suspicious of his girlfriend's actions. Reaching out suddenly, he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"Hermione, stop," he said. "What is this? Did you know Draco was going to leave us?"

Hermione dropped her head a bit and shook it.

"No, I didn't know for sure. I expected something though, just by the way he was acting. And what you said earlier, Harry, gave me a clue that I thought over all night. We have to see Dumbledore."

She pulled her arm from his grasp and continued walking. Harry fell into silence and seemed to be contemplating her words. Ginny still continued to be off in her own world, her brow furrowed in concentration. The three finally reached the East End Tower, where all the teachers stayed, and Hermione spoke the password, admitting them to their destination. The young witch hurried over to Professor McGonagall's door, knocking loudly on it. Seconds later, their Animagi trainer opened the door is surprise.

"Miss Granger!" she exclaimed. She then saw Harry and Ginny behind Hermione. "And Mister Potter and Miss Weasley! What is the meaning of this? And where is Mister Malfoy?"

"That's why we've come, Professor," Hermione said. "Draco's gone and we need to see Professor Dumbledore right away."

"Gone?" she repeated in disbelief. "He's gone from Illustris? Oh, this is most terrible. Yes, we must speak with Dumbledore at once."

A very grave look settled on McGonagall's face as she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. She then led the Heirs quickly from the Tower, taking them through several corridors and flights of stairs before reaching the Main Hall. There, Professor McGonagall walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a small pot on the mantle which was filled with Floo Powder.

"We must Floo directly to Dumbledore's study. Here, Potter, you first."

She held the pot before him and Harry grabbed a handful of the glittering green powder before throwing it in the fire. The green flames rose up and Harry quickly stepped among them and shouted out.

"Hogwarts!"

He disappeared in whirl of green flames and seconds later landed in a heap in Dumbledore's study. Harry scrambled to his feet and stared around the study, waiting for the others. The study was dark, with only a few candles burning on scattered tables. The portraits of the previous Headmasters were all silent, except for the occasional snore or shift. Fawkes was perched on his stand, his beautiful head tucked under his golden wing.

Harry had just taken it all in when Hermione rushed in behind him, followed by Ginny, and then Professor McGonagall. McGonagall straightened and then hurried out of sight, obviously retrieving Dumbledore. The Heirs glanced nervously at each other, wondering how they were to explain the strange events of that night. Harry and Hermione were still in the dark, only Ginny knowing fully of Draco's escape.

A blaze of light startled them and the three turned to see Dumbledore standing behind his desk, with McGonagall moving about the study lighting the torches on the walls. Dumbledore was in a nightshirt with a robe over it but appeared to be very awake, his blue eyes twinkling at them. He gestured for them to sit before taking a seat himself.

"Lemon drop, anyone?" he asked nonchalantly as he started unwrapping one for himself.

Professor McGonagall shot the wise wizard a stern look as the Heirs shook their heads. Dumbledore smiled and popped the yellow candy in his mouth before leaning forward and placing his hands together.

"So, I have been told you have some very important news for me."

"Draco's gone, Professor!" Ginny blurted out abruptly.

Dumbledore's gaze softened and the lines on his face became more prominent as sadness etched along through him. He sat back, looking very tired and old.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I knew this already."

"You knew!" Ginny shrieked, standing up, the flames of the torches growing brighter. "You knew he was leaving! Yet you didn't tell us and he spoke only to us in cryptic language! Why?"

"Please, Ginevra," Dumbledore said, "sit down and let me explain."

Ginny's cheeks were red with anger but she acquiesced, sitting stiffly. Harry and Hermione watched her in shock but secretly shared her sentiments, wondering why Dumbledore would keep such a thing from them. Dumbledore looked even sadder now as he leaned forward once more. Professor McGonagall was strangely silent, standing off to the side, hidden in the shadows.

"Listen to me, all of you," Dumbledore began. "I knew Draco was leaving because he informed me of this only the day before. I did not know exactly _when_ he was leaving but I should have guessed it would be soon. I knew how he was leaving and why. I can not tell you these things though. First, I fear it would be a danger to the mission Draco is on and second, both of us made an agreement not to tell anyone of this plan. He asked you to trust him though and I am begging you to remember these words of his. His intentions are good, I can assure you of this."

"Professor," Harry said, looking annoyed, "how can you be sure that Draco told _you_ the truth?"

Ginny glowered at the Heir of Gryffindor.

"Shut up, Harry," she snapped.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall said sharply, stopping Harry from making a response.

Ginny lowered her head and blushed, looking very ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she muttered. "I'm just so….on edge. And I can't believe that Draco would truly betray us all and neither should you."

"Well spoken, Ginevra!" Dumbledore praised. "Listen to her, Harry, she is very right. But I will answer your question. I have no reason to doubt Mister Malfoy as he seemed most sincere in his intentions and I could tell was greatly troubled by everything he said to me. We made final adjustments to his mission together and I have complete faith in him. He is still an Heir and he is doing this for the sake of everyone. His own life is at risk but he cares not as long as those he loves are safe. So I ask that you heed his words and trust his actions. Draco may have seemed as if he has betrayed you all now but I can guarantee that this will not be the case on the day of the Final Battle."

There was a long silence where each of the three Heirs seemed to be in deep thought. Hermione finally looked up at Dumbledore and spoke.

"Please, Professor, we have our suspicions but we must ask, does this have to do with Voldemort? Has Draco gone to him to be a spy or, if we are all wrong, has he gone to join him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I can not answer that, Hermione, but I will tell you that listen to what your heart tells you. And please do not doubt Draco. Doubts and fears are what will destroy the trust you all have so painstakingly built up. Trust him and his mission, then the Heirs will be unbeatable against Voldemort."

Hermione seemed satisfied by his words but Harry still looked troubled. Searching the faces of the other two who seemed to have accepted that whatever Draco was doing was for the best, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"I can't help but doubt, Professor. After….everything….." he paused, not knowing how to finish.

"I understand, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "So much has happened in the years before but please remember this. The Draco you know now is not the Draco you knew the previous five years. He has changed and his intentions are different. His heart is good and he means well, whatever his actions may seem. Think of his words, Harry. He knew the strain he would put on the Heirs' bond but he knew this mission was necessary to survival. He did it because he believes the Heirs can survive the strain and he believes that all of you will trust in him. Do this. Trust him for the sacrifice he has made."

Harry's expression had changed through Dumbledore's speech and he suddenly looked sad, feelings of guilt welling within him. Casting a sorry look at both Ginny and Hermione, he sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said softly. "I don't mean to doubt but this is so…difficult to understand. Draco just leaving in the middle of the night and going to where I can only guess is just so strange to me. It feels like betrayal but you say it isn't. Both you and him are asking me to trust him completely. I can't say for sure now but I will try, for the sake of the Heirs and our bond."

Dumbledore smiled genuinely at him, standing up.

"I am very proud of you, Harry, you are making much wiser decisions now. I could not have asked for a better leader of the Four Heirs."

Harry was blushing furiously at the praise, ducking his head as Hermione patted his arm with a chuckle. Ginny was smiling too and suddenly the tension lifted, for even though one of their number was missing, they felt complete and whole. Whatever Draco was doing, deep down, they knew it was for the best.

Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall, who moved forward and started to ready the fireplace to be used for Floo once more.

"I believe it is time for you three to return to Illustris now. Morning will be here soon and I think you all need some rest before more planning is gone over later today. I am glad you have come to me though, as it is better that you understand what it is you are now facing. You must now prepare to fight as three so new tactics must be gone over. Good night for now."

Dumbledore gave a small bow and left the study. McGonagall threw a sprinkling of Floo powder in the fire, which erupted upwards. As the Heirs turned to leave, a strange amount of worry settled over each of them. For even though they trusted Draco, each of them wondered how they could possibly defeat Voldemort now that only three of the Heirs were left.

* * *

Draco stood in a long, low room in the ugly mansion that rested in the Forest of Tenebrae. He tried not to shiver, either from cold or fear, though the want to do so was very strong within him. At the moment he was surrounded by a crowd of Death Eaters that were standing in a large circle, each of them wearing a bone white mask and a black cloak. Voldemort stood in the center, his red eyes gleaming with excitement as he spoke of his plans to his loyal followers. Draco stood in a corner, shrouded in darkness and very glad of this.

His relief had been great when Voldemort had not initiated him into the Death Eaters, thus not having him receive the Dark Mark. Apparently Voldemort thought of him differently then the other Death Eaters, having more respect for one who was chosen by Salazar Slytherin himself. Whether this was the Dark Lord's only reason, Draco had no idea, he only knew he was very grateful not to have the Mark on his arm.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Voldemort finally started to focus more on what would take place the day of the Final Battle. The young blonde started to listen more intently for this is what he wanted to hear.

"The Final Battle draws even closer, my Death Eaters. Soon, I will be setting out a sign that I wish to meet Potter and his pathetic supporters in a battle that shall mean the end to the Light and all that those people stand for. You shall all be there along with all the creatures of the Dark which have associated themselves with me; werewolves, vampires, giants, Dementors, Acromantula, serpents, dragons, and trolls. Many of these groups have already sworn themselves to me and shall prove their worth that day. I believe the Light will have a hard time getting by all that the Dark has."

Voldemort smiled cruelly before continuing.

"The Final Battle shall take place at Hogwarts, the place Dumbledore believes will never fall to me. But I shall prove him wrong and I will take Hogwarts and transform the old fool's beloved school into a place of evil once I have won it."

His smiled grew wider and Draco couldn't help but grow suddenly nervous.

"And now I know most of you are wondering about something but I assure you all, I have not forgotten it. The Heirs! Whatever shall we do about those Heirs that are supposedly destined to be my downfall? It is simple; we shall erase them. I have had a plan since before the Heirs were discovered. It was I who forced their powers into existence so that I may try to destroy any trust before it was started, thus depriving Dumbledore of the one thing he needed so greatly. It has been my suspicions that the Heirs' powers are driven by a bond they all share and it was hope to break this bond. And so I have! At this very moment, one of the Heirs is here with us. He has pledged himself to me and has promised to help in his defeat of the Heirs. My Death Eaters, may I present, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin!"

Voldemort swept his hand toward Draco, who was shaking with a suppressed rage and had to take all of his energy to calm himself. Very slowly he stepped forward into the light, pushing between two Death Eaters and coming to stand at the Dark Lord's side. The Death Eaters were very still but a thrill of excitement had shot through the ranks when they realized what this meant. Having Draco, an Heir, before them meant almost certain victory for the Dark side.

"The finest of my army," Voldemort hissed, sounding pleased. "He holds powers the best of you could only dream of, given to him by Slytherin himself! His powers are second to mine but he shall be a force to be reckoned with. Now, go, all of you. I must consult with my young follower alone."

The Death Eaters all glided out of the room silently, leaving Draco with Voldemort. The Slytherin was still burning with anger on the inside, throwing up the strongest mind blocks he could to avoid the Dark Lord from knowing. He needed to appear calm, he needed to keep this up.

"Well, Draco, it is time we talked for awhile. My plans would not be complete if I did not know of the other Heirs and all their powers. I must be able to know them so I can defeat them. You I shall spare, since you are now with me. Sit, we have much to go over."

Voldemort conjured a high-backed wooden chair, with shining chains dangling from the arms. With another wave, the Dark Lord forced Draco into a chair, the chains immediately wrapping around his arms and holding him in place. His face remained passive but Draco surged even more with anger. This was an interrogation, not a discussion.

"I have already seen the Elemental powers of the Heirs," Voldemort began as he started pacing. "You control the Earth, Potter controls the Air, the Mudblood has a gift with Water, and the silly little girl commands Fire. You all gave this away at the Department of Mysteries. Foolish for you and helpful for me. I know that each of you possess Animagi powers as well, special magical creatures. None of you have exposed these yet so tell me, Mister Malfoy, what are each of your Animagi powers?"

He stared intently into Draco's eyes, who flinched and came up with a response.

"Potter can turn into a Griffin, Granger is a Chimaera, and Weasley is a Hippogriff. I can turn into a Dragon."

Voldemort studied Draco carefully, searching his face and mind for lies. Draco kept his mind shields strong, not letting Voldemort know he was blocking him but allowing him to know enough to believe the blonde's words. Draco _had_ lied about the other Heirs but decided against doing that to himself, since the Dark Lord could always ask to see his Animagus form.

"Very well," the Dark Lord said, looking satisfied. "Now what are the special powers you all have?"

Draco sighed and made his response like the previous one.

"Potter can turn invisible at will, Weasley is a Healer, Granger is a Seer, and I am telepathic."

"Good, Mister Malfoy, very good. We can now make plans in accordance to the things you have just told me. That wasn't so painful, was it? You have proved your loyalties to me once more. Now leave me, I have much to think over."

Voldemort released the chains and Draco left as quickly as possible without making himself look suspicious. He fled to the room he had in the mansion, slamming the decaying door shut behind him. He collapsed on his bed and tried to swallow the yells that wanted to escape his throat. Voldemort had killed his sister, only because he wanted his powers to be revealed. All this time Draco believed it to be Dumbledore and then the Dark Lord admitted it in front of him. Rose was dead because of an evil wizard's thirst for power.

Draco punched the bed covers savagely and vowed to himself, and to Rose, that no matter what happened, he would avenge her death. Sitting up quickly, he raced over to the creaky desk in the corner of the room and pulled a sheet of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle towards him. Sitting in a rickety chair, Draco started to write a letter revealing the plans of the Dark Lord, remembering the whole time to keep it cryptic in case the letter fell into the wrong hands.

_D,_

_Arrived safely and accepted. He has spoken and said much. What we wait for takes place soon and at a location you hold dear. Many follow him, those of moon, mountains, fire, night, cold, web, and ground. Be ready and await more from me. _

_M_

Draco read over the short letter again, making sure it sounded okay. It was cryptic but not so much where Dumbledore couldn't understand what it meant. He rolled up the parchment and dripped wax on it, forming a seal. He then took his wand and tapped it three times, muttering an incantation that allowed only the one it was meant for to read the contents of the letter. Draco then hurried to his window and let out a low whistle, a few seconds later a sleek brown owl appearing on the sill. With whispered instructions, he tied the letter to it's leg and the owl flew off into the night.

Draco sat on his bed once more and put his face in his hands. He was risking so much by being here, so close to Voldemort and so far from the other Heirs. He missed Ginny terribly and there was a constant ache in his heart. He even missed Harry and Hermione. Harry because the two could always laugh over their bickering and Hermione because of her wonderful advice and patience. He wanted to be back with the other Heirs, he wanted to feel their bond more. But he was stuck with the Dark, pretending to be something he was not.

Draco laid down on the bed and stared up at the cracked ceiling, his eyes beginning to drift close from exhaustion. His last thoughts, before he succumbed to sleep, were that he wished for the Final Battle to come quickly. For even though he didn't want the destruction that came with it, Draco simply wanted to be back with those that he cared for and loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to keep to my promise and I'm updating as quickly as possible, so here's another chapter for all of you despite the fact its really only a filler. Sorry about the shortness but this chapter was never meant to be a long one, only to more fully explain what is going on with Draco and his "betrayal."  
I think most of you should now understand Draco's intentions. I guess you could say he's kind of doing a Snape thing at the moment, or what I believe to be a Snape double agent before HBP. Oh, and if you're wondering why Voldemort seems a bit stupid in this chapter to take Draco's lies like that, I did that for a reason. Voldemort's not that dumb in my opinion so you'll hear more from him soon. Also, Draco has gotten quite good at Occlumency so he's able to block his thoughts a lot, that is why the scene between the two of them may seem so strange. Voldemort is very complex to me and everything he does has a purpose. So I think you may be seeing another discussion between the two of them soon.  
I want to thank all of you again for the amount of reviews I've received for this story. To have over 500 is quite an accomplishment and I am so very grateful! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave more comments, I love reading them!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	41. The Three Heirs of Hogwarts

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-One - The Three Heirs of Hogwarts**

The next day, the final three Heirs woke up feeling as if a new weight was resting on their shoulders. Exhaustion and worry creased the lines of their faces as they realized the implications of Draco leaving them. The victory for the Light now lay with them and even though Dumbledore said Draco was still going to help, each of them felt it was now all left up to them.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ginny met in the Common Room to head down to breakfast, they each looked at the others in silence, not knowing how to handle the pressures that were to come. Harry, being the only male of the four left and the leader, felt it as his duty to calm them all and quickly pulled the two girls into a hug. The three clung to each other tightly, knowing at that moment how vital their bond was. They needed each other so much now, the last three Heirs.

"Come on," Harry finally said, pulling away. "We need to get down to breakfast."

Hooking his arms through Hermione's and Ginny's, the three friends walked to the Main Hall, chatting lightly and trying to keep up an air of cheerfulness. Ginny, especially, seemed to be putting up a front, most likely to ease her companions' minds.

When they entered the Main Hall, the first thing the three noticed was the look on Ron's face from where he sat at the one table. He looked ready to kill and his fists were balled up tightly by his sides. Luna was desperately trying to calm him, patting his arm and speaking soothingly to him but her efforts were going unnoticed. Hannah and Blaise both wore sickened expressions on their faces, unnaturally silent. It was obvious to the Heirs what was going on; Dumbledore had told them of Draco.

"Bloody bastard!" Ron cried, wringing his hair as his friends sat around him. "I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him. How could he do this? And to you, Gin!"

Ginny stiffened and started pouring orange juice into her cup shakily.

"It's all right, Ron," she said quietly. "Dumbledore did say _why_ he's doing this, right?"

"Yes, yes," Ron replied impatiently, frowning. "I don't believe it though. The bloody ferret is betraying us!"

"Ron," Harry warned, seeing the sudden look on Ginny's face.

"He just goes off and decides he's going to fight with Vol…Vol…Voldemort. Bloody coward! I always knew he was bad, seriously. How he became an Heir I _still_ don't understand. I mean…."

He was interrupted by Ginny slamming the palm of her hand on the table, the silverware bouncing. Ron looked over at her, shocked to see her face was red with anger and her eyes held a fury he had only seen a few times before. As she lifted her hand, he saw small sparks erupting from it and he gulped, realizing he'd gone too far.

"Shut up, Ronald!" she hissed in a dangerous tone. "I won't have you insulting Draco, my _boyfriend_, like that. Yes, he's gone off but Dumbledore explained everything to us and we _know_ there is a good reason behind what he is doing. He's doing this for _us_, all of us. So shut your bloody trap."

She said her last words with finality before picking up her fork and stabbing savagely at her eggs. Ron's mouth was hanging open as he just continued to stare at his sister. He looked across the table at Harry, who just shrugged.

"I did warn you, mate," he said simply.

"Oh, leave it alone, Ron," Luna said, touching his arm again. "You don't like Draco very much but you did make a sort of truce with him. You should honor that."

Ron sighed and grumbled something under his breath. Luna seemed satisfied and smiled dreamily before going back to her food. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but exchange smiles at the interaction between the couple; Luna certainly was controlling their friend a bit more.

After a tense breakfast, Remus stood up and addressed the group before him.

"Well, Dumbledore wanted me to inform all of you that he will be arriving shortly so more plans can be laid out for the Final Battle. It seems that he recently acquired new information that will help us be more prepared against Voldemort. And since there are only three of the Heirs left…" he paused. "Dumbledore has new strategies to go over. Ah, here he is now."

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore entering the Main Hall, a very grave look on his face that made the group grow worried. Dumbledore nodded to Remus, who took a seat once more. Moving one of the tables before him, he conjured up the parchment, quills, and ink like before, with only one map now in front of him. He turned his gaze to the silent group.

"Please, sit around this table."

As they took their seats, Dumbledore sighed deeply and Harry noticed sadness etched in the old wizard's eyes. He wondered what had caused such grief.

"I have some more news for all of you," the wise wizard began. "I should say it is good news because I now know the location of the Final Battle but it is also terrible news. A spy sent me a letter last night, containing a wealth of information in the few short sentences. Voldemort has chosen the location and though I suspected it, I was hoping it would not be."

"No," Hermione said, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you have guessed correctly. Hogwarts is where Voldemort and his army will engage us in battle. I wish it were not so but we must prepare even more for this. How lucky we are that it will not be a surprise attack now! Extra wards will be put in place to defend the school but I am afraid we can not move the younger students out of the castle, as Voldemort would become suspicious and might find the spy. I suspect he will be coming from the Forbidden Forest, as he has incorporated many Dark creatures into his army and they will fight for him."

"What kind of creatures, Albus?" Moody said, leaning forward on his elbows.

"All kinds," Dumbledore replied grimly. "Vampires, werewolves, giants, trolls, dragons, serpents, Acromantula, and Dementors. All will be there and all are deadly. I wonder at how he gained the support of some but that is not our concern, we must be prepared to fight them and win against them. I am sure the Final Battle will be at night, since vampires, Dementors, and werewolves prefer the dark."

"But," Remus said suddenly, "if he's using werewolves that means it'll be the full moon. Then I won't be able to fight."

He looked so fearful at the thought that Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the younger man.

"Do not worry, Remus. If you recall, there are several spells of dark and ancient magic that will force a werewolf to turn before the full moon. Voldemort will no doubt be using these spells. You will be with us on the night of the Final Battle."

Remus nodded, looked relieved and smiling at Harry, who had grown scared at the thought too.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "we must all prepare ourselves for these creatures. There are few but effective ways to defeat them and you must all be taught immediately. I am sure the Heirs can go against the creatures in other ways though. Your Elemental powers will be quite useful I think."

The three Heirs nodded seriously and different plans starting going off in their heads. Dumbledore smiled at them and went on.

"This is, for now, the only additional information I have received. I have been promised more if it should come but I think we need to focus on these new developments. Hogwarts. Any ideas about anything?"

"Do you think they'll go through Hogsmeade as well?" Hannah questioned.

"Very good point, Miss Abbott. I think we should station some members of the Order in the village that night. That reminds me, Minerva, please send out owls to the members of the Order. They need to be informed of all that is going on and that we will be needing the help of every member."

McGonagall nodded before jotting down a note on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

Moody gave a low growl before speaking. "We should have small groups positioned at certain points in the castle. Inside the doors, up in the towers, so they can fight from above. Also, incase the castle is overrun, they will be inside to fight off the attackers."

"Just my thoughts, Alastor. It shall be done. I propose it be groups of students combined with a couple of adults. I believe a majority of the fifth and seventh year students will agree to this past of the plan. I'm afraid I won't be able to convince any of your friends from staying off of the battlefield itself."

"I think the younger students should be placed down in the dungeons with a few teachers, Professor," Hermione commented.

"Excellent idea, Miss Granger. Since we can't remove them from the school the best place for them is in the deeper parts of the castle. I will see that it is done."

When no one else said anything, Dumbledore's face again grew grave and he stared intently at the three Heirs before him.

"I won't lie to you three," he said quietly, "but a majority of this battle rests on you. I have no idea when Draco will be joining you again so you must hold off your opponents until he does. You can not defeat Voldemort without him so don't even try to go against the Dark Lord until you are all together again. The Key has to be unlocked when you are each side by side, only then will it's full potential be released. Do not go against Voldemort until you must, or else much of your magical energy will be drained before it should be. The three of you must do you all you can. I am sorry to put so much pressure on you but remember, all of us will help where we can."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all nodded, but each of them looked very grim. So much depended on them and now one of them was missing just as the Final Battle was upon them. It wasn't supposed to be like this but there was no way to prevent it. They had to go on.

"Ron, Hannah, Blaise, Luna," Dumbledore addressed the four companions, "stick close to the Heirs and help them as much as possible. You all have been learning together and know each others strengths and weaknesses. You must do all you can for the Heirs. Mister Weasley, I think your Animagus form will be very useful as well, please remember that."

Ron nodded, pondering how he could pull off an attack in his animal form.

"Unfortunately, you three have no special powers to back you up besides what you already possess within your bodies. This does not lower you but it does mean you will have to be more cautious and don't take on too much at once. Play to your strengths and use as much knowledge as possible. The Heirs will back you up in the same way you will help them. Do not hesitate to call out on the battlefield for assistance, someone on your side will always be quite close."

"Professor," Blaise said, "is there any way for us to learn some more rigorous spells before the battle? I know training is over but with this new information I think it would do the four of us good to acquire more skills."

"Yes, Mister Zabini," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "I understand your request and I believe it is possible. I think a few of us are up to training you a bit more."

Blaise smiled in acknowledgement, looking pleased that his idea was going to be used. Hannah and Luna also looked happy, glad that they were going to be more prepared.

"Is there any more that needs to be said?" Dumbledore asked, looking around at everyone.

Silence met his words and he nodded.

"Very well. All the requests thus far shall be carried out accordingly and I'm sure more will come as we learn more of the battle. I think that is all for now. I must return to Hogwarts to take care of certain things there. Please, continue practicing and I will see you all tomorrow."

As Dumbledore started to leave the Main Hall, he turned back around and fixed the three Heirs with his gaze.

"Do not give up hope," was all he said before he left, his robes swishing behind him.

The Heirs looked at each other, understanding each of their expressions with just a glance. Another talk was in order. The teachers were slowly leaving as well when Remus walked up to the students.

"Are you three holding up okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes, we're doing fine, Remus," Harry replied, trying to look calmer than he was.

"Harry," Remus sighed, "I have known you for three years now and I know you are not just 'fine.' You know you can talk to me, right?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate the thought, Remus, but I think this is something the three of us need to discuss. We're all dealing with Draco's leaving differently and, as the other Heirs, I think we need to keep this amongst ourselves."

Remus nodded, not looking in the least offended. He smiled encouragingly and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"I understand, Harry. I know you will work everything out eventually."

With that, he walked away, the three Heirs and the four companions the only ones left in the Main Hall. Blaise shifted uncomfortably and glanced guiltily at the Heirs.

"I..I want to apologize," he said, looking at the floor, "for Draco's behavior. I mean, I didn't know or anything and I was told he's doing this for good reasons but still, I have been his friend for years and I just feel guilty about this whole thing."

"Please, Blaise," Ginny said, "do not blame yourself, it is not your fault. No one could have stopped Draco. I couldn't stop him even, his mind was so set on his task. I am sure all will be right in the end though."

Blaise relaxed visibly and gave Ginny an appreciative look.

"Draco was right about you. I'm glad you're together."

Ginny blushed but smiled, looking a little happier at his words. She started when Harry cleared his throat next to her, seeming a bit sad.

"I hate to ask you four to leave but I think the three of us need to discuss some things." He looked apologetically at Ron. "Sorry, mate."

Ron waved his hand before interlacing it with Luna's.

"Don't worry, I know that the three of you need to go over some things that the four of us would just interfere with. Good luck, okay?"

With that, he stood up, pulling Luna up with him and leading her out of the Main Hall. Blaise and Hannah took their cue and left after them, leaving the three Heirs alone with each other. They all seemed afraid to speak, looking at anything except the others. Finally, Hermione couldn't take the tension anymore and spoke.

"How…how are you both doing, really?"

Harry's eyes flicked to hers and he sighed.

"Strained," he replied. "You both have felt it, I'm guessing. It's like this….pull inside of me. I almost feel….weaker."

Ginny nodded rapidly.

"I feel that too, Harry. It's like my mind is being stretched."

"It has to be the bond," Hermione said in an informative tone. "For even though the bond hasn't been shattered because Draco's leaving wasn't a full betrayal, he did betray us in some sense by not saying anything before leaving, thus we feel the bond being pulled at. I think that some of us are doubting to and it's making the bond weaker. Our magical abilities rely off of each other so much that when one of us is not present, the rest grow more weak because of it."

Harry gave her an alarmed look.

"Will this always be the case, even when we get older?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I don't think so. I mainly think we feel this because we still have not realized our full potential and the Key. Once those are discovered completely within ourselves, the bond will be fully formed and we can have our powers without having the others near all the time. I can't be sure but I do believe this is true."

"Kind of scary in a way," Ginny said, a far off look in her eyes, "to think that so much of each of us depends on the mind and heart of the others. I mean, if one of us backs out, truly betrays us, all is lost."

"Don't think like that, Gin," Harry snapped. "Attitudes like that don't help either."

Ginny glowered at him but said nothing, again staring off into space. Hermione sighed and tried to bring the discussion back.

"We have to talk about what is going to happen now. Draco is gone and we have to fight as three for a while, not like four as we planned. It's going to be different, we're all used to fighting with one more in our group."

"Yes," Harry said bitterly, "we _were_ four Heirs."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, frowning at him. "You're not helping. There's nothing we can do about Draco now, think rationally."

Harry folded his arms across his chest, his expression relaxing slightly. Ginny was still eyeing him carefully, waiting for some explosion to occur.

"All right," Harry said, "how do we all feel about this? We're now, technically, three Heirs of Hogwarts."

"Maybe you should answer that question first, Harry," Hermione said simply, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry shifted a bit as his brow furrowed in contemplation. Ginny now watched him with interesting, wondering what his thoughts were on the very subject that had caused them so much tension.

"I'm not happy," Harry finally said. "I guess you could say I'm quite bitter about the whole thing. In my opinion, Draco's actions were inexcusable and he's leaving everything up to us now. He ran off, like a coward, and is, I believe, with Voldemort doing whatever. I know Dumbledore said he's helping us but I just don't get it. Was this mission of his really that important?"

"Apparently," Ginny said. "Draco's not stupid, he must have had good reason. He never does anything without thinking about it a lot. I bet today's information came from him and he's the spy. I also think he has something else planned but what, I don't know. I don't like it either, Harry. I was so hurt when I saw him leave. You both realize I actually saw him leave, right?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You saw how he left? How come you never said that before?"

"I..I just…didn't," Ginny replied lamely. "Dumbledore never asked because he knew and then both of you didn't question it so I just let it go."

"How did he leave, Gin?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Ginny bit her lip and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"He went through a Passim Mirror."

Her response was met by a rapid scraping of a chair which caused her to jump and open her eyes. Harry was pacing frantically in front of her, looking angered.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "We all should have seen it coming. He was obsessed with those mirrors, always staring at them and making odd comments about them. He was absorbed in them completely and we _knew_ how they worked. Why didn't Dumbledore remove them?"

He was so lost in his thoughts that Hermione had to jump up to sit him back down. Harry finally sat, looking extremely upset with himself as he wrung his hands.

"We could have stopped him! Why didn't we see it before?"

"Harry, stop!" Hermione cried. "We couldn't have stopped him even if we _had_ known. Haven't we said that before? He was going, no matter what we did. We can't dwell on the past anymore, we have to look forward and deal with this. We have a battle coming up, how are we going to be prepared for it?"

Harry slumped in his seat and nodded slowly.

"You're right, 'Mione. We have to think of the battle and what Draco may be planning now. But…but how are you handling him leaving?"

He looked at his girlfriend, tilting his head. Hermione turned her head away and thought carefully about her answer.

"I've believed Draco the whole time. I don't think he would betray us, not willingly at least. He's changed so much since we arrived at Illustris and I can _feel_ the goodness in him. Remember, I do have the ability to feel his emotions, even from this distance. He's doing this for the good of the Wizarding World, there is no malice in his intentions."

Ginny looked amazed at Hermione's revelations.

"You know all this? Really?"

"Yes, I do. He's hard to read sometimes but I assure you, that I can get that from him. So, both of you, trust me when I say Draco is telling the truth. He is trying to help us."

"I already did believe," Ginny replied in a whisper.

Harry, looking slightly ashamed, laid his hand on top of Ginny's. She smiled at him thinly, still upset with him.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I really am. I know this must be so hard for you, being away from Draco and not knowing what's going on with him. Hermione and I are both here for you though and even though I've been a prat about Draco, it's mainly because I'm worried, about him, about what may happen. I do trust him but it's just been hard for me to accept."

Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry. That is sweet of you to say and I'm sorry for getting angry with you before. I understand what you are feeling, I have felt the doubts too."

"We'll be okay," Harry said reassuringly.

Hermione grinned at the two and grabbed their hands in both of her own.

"Of course we will be! We are the Heirs for a reason. We can survive anything that comes against us."

"And the battle?" Harry said suddenly. "Are we going to be able to hold out for a while with only three of us?"

"It's not just us three," Hermione said wisely. "All those that love and support us will be there too, fighting right by our sides. We're not alone, even though one of our number is missing at the moment. We'll hold, I know it."

Harry smiled teasingly at her.

"Always the wise one, aren't we?"

"Ah, she wouldn't be Hermione if she _wasn't_ wise," Ginny said with a laugh.

And then the other two joined her in laughing before they hugged each other like they had earlier. They would make it through the Final Battle, no matter what happened. They now believed that Draco would join them out on the battlefield and once he did, nothing would stop them. And though they were only three at the moment, they were still the Heirs, and Light was on their side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter for all of you. Sorry about taking a few days but I'm working now so my free time isn't as frequent as it used to be. I'll continue to keep posting as much as possible though. I know not much happened in this chapter but it was one of those fillers I need to sort of explain what the other three Heirs are going through now that Draco has left them. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. I'll post the next chapter as quick as possible. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've received so far:)  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	42. The Gathering of the Storm

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Two - The Gathering of the Storm**

Draco sat in his dank room at the mansion of Lord Voldemort, shaking from the slight chill in the air and trying desperately to write another note to Dumbledore by the faint candlelight. His quill scratched noisily against the thick parchment as he wrote hurriedly, some of the most important information he had learned yet going down in that letter.

In one week, Voldemort and his army would be attacking Hogwarts, thus beginning the Final Battle that would mean either an end to the Light or an end to the Dark. Lord Voldemort would spring upon the castle at night, when most of his loyal Dark creatures would be able to fight. The Dark Lord was looking to make it a surprise attack but, because of Draco, this would not be so.

Draco finished off the letter and quickly read it over. It stated the time of the attack, the positioning of the Dark Lord's forces, how large his army was, and certain plans he might have for the Heirs. Satisfied he had wrote all he could, Draco sealed the letter and quickly summoned his owl.

Just as the great bird flew off into the night, a loud bang sounded at Draco's door, causing him to jump away from the window. The door burst open a second later, practically being knocked off of it's hinges. Draco watched in disgust as his father, Lucius Malfoy, strutted into the room and studied him with pleasure.

"Well, well, Draco," the older man drawled, "it is wonderful to see you here, finally in the services of the Dark Lord! I have taught you well, it appears, for you betrayed those foolish companions of yours and finally joined the one who will bring us ultimate victory."

"Father," Draco sneered, inclining his head. "Always a joy."

"You never were good with flatteries, Draco," Lucius replied in a cold voice. "But we can catch up more later. The Dark Lord has requested your presence in his study and I am to escort you there."

"Escort?" Draco said blankly. "Why do I need an escort?"

"Can't have you running off now, can we?" Lucius chuckled, his laughter sounding unnatural. "Now, let us go. Put your robes on."

Draco did as he was told, picking his black robe off of the bed and slipping it around his shoulders. When the clasp was in place, he moved to the door and preceded Lucius down the corridors and a few staircases to the Voldemort's study on the first floor. Draco couldn't help but grow nervous as he saw the wicked smile on his father's face.

"After you, my dear son," he said, sweeping his hand to the side.

Draco gulped inwardly and slowly pushed the doors forward, entering the large study. He had barely stepped onto the threadbare carpet when the malicious voice of the Dark Lord sounded ahead of him.

"_Crucio_!"

Draco let out a strangled yell and fell to his knees as the curse caught him by surprise. Fire coursed through his skin as he bit his tongue to keep from yelling again, black seeping into his vision. After what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted and Draco lay on the floor, gasping for breath as the harsh laugh of his father echoed above him.

"Draco," Voldemort said bitingly, "stand up and bow to me. _NOW_!"

Hissing in pain, Draco managed to push off of the floor and stand, swaying in place as he bowed clumsily to the Dark Lord.

"Leave us, Lucius," he heard Voldemort say.

The bang of the doors ripped through Draco's ears and he winced, closing his eyes. Voldemort swept closer to him and eyed the young Heir with distaste. He quickly conjured a stiff, wooden chair with chains and manacles on it, setting it in the middle of the room.

"Sit, Mister Malfoy," he commanded as Draco was shoved backwards into the chair.

The chains and manacles quickly wrapped themselves around Draco's limbs, holding him securely in place. Draco winced again as the cold metal bit into his skin and he continued trembling from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. His brain felt foggy but he still managed to wonder at why the Dark Lord was so angry with him.

"Draco," Voldemort stated.

Draco cracked his eyes open and stared back into the cold gaze of the Dark Lord. A sudden fear struck his heart as the large snake on the floor hissed at him and started to circle his chair. He desperately wanted to use his powers to release himself but he knew he shouldn't, Voldemort might become suspicious.

"You have disappointed me, Draco," Voldemort said harshly. "You lied to me, after I spoke so highly of you to my Death Eaters. You betrayed my trust in you to provide me all the information necessary to defeat those pathetic Heirs. Such betrayal does not go unnoticed. _Crucio_!"

Draco's head snapped back as the curse once more wracked his body. He gritted his teeth in agony, suppressing his screams. Rage burned within him and a sudden force was flung out from his body. Voldemort was knocked backwards as a crack formed in the floor beneath him, causing him to break the curse. Seething with more anger, Voldemort leapt forward and grabbed Draco around the throat. He struggled for air as the Dark Lord hissed in his face.

"How dare you go against me! What do you think you are doing, Mister Malfoy? Is this some trick against me?"

Voldemort released him and Draco sucked in a great gust of air, his chest heaving.

"I could kill you right now, but since I still wonder as to where your loyalties lie, I shall not. Who do you follow though, Draco? Do you even know?"

"I…I follow you…My Master," Draco choked out.

Voldemort smiled thinly.

"And why should I believe you, Mister Malfoy? You who lied to me about the forms the Heirs can take. You who lied about their special abilities. You who are sending out letters each night. Oh yes, all your movements are being carefully watched."

Draco felt an even greater fear now. Had the letters even reached Dumbledore or had they been intercepted? He managed to look Voldemort straight in the eyes, concealing his mind from the probing evil wizard.

"Why do you think I lied to you, My Lord?"

"Your mind betrays you, Mister Malfoy. You think your pathetic lessons could have fooled me? I admit you were a bit of a challenge to break through but I can see what you truly feel, how much you love the red-headed girl. You are protecting them. But why, I ask myself, when you pledged your services to me? Could it be that you tricked me? Could it be you made me believe that the plan you have been forming since the beginning was meant to help me, when instead it was to be the start of my downfall? Mister Malfoy, is this all true?"

Draco's eyes were wide as hope fell in his heart. How did Voldemort know? Was he able to read him that well?

"No, My Lord, no. I would never betray you! I spoke the truth to you. I tricked the Weasley into making her _think_ I loved her, I never have and I never will. My plan was always to help you. I would come here to help you destroy the Heirs, telling you their secrets and giving you the advantage. I mean not to betray you, my loyalties shall never sway."

"Then tell me the Key! What is it? If you tell me this vital piece of information, maybe then I shall believe you."

Draco's mind was racing at Voldemort's request. He couldn't tell the Dark Lord that his suspicions were correct, then the War would be won. He had to lie.

"I do not know it, My Lord. It was never given to the Heirs."

"Liar!" Voldemort screeched. "You think I believe that Dumbledore did not tell you? Who do you take me for, Mister Malfoy?

"I swear to it!" Draco pleaded. "I swear he never told us. He destroyed the Prophecy when none of us were present because the Heirs are supposed to discover the Key without help."

Voldemort's rigid stance relaxed slightly but he still regarded Draco with malice.

"What are your plans for the Final Battle?" The Dark Lord sneered.

Draco took in a deep breath and recalled his instructions from memory.

"To protect my Lord from the forces of the Light. I must go to the Heirs and make them believe I stand with them still. Then I will lead them back to my Lord where we both will destroy the Heirs and any possibilities for the Light to control the Wizarding World."

Voldemort smiled again.

"Very good. These are your instructions and you will follow them, Mister Malfoy. I shall make sure of this. You are not to be out of sight from anyone from now on. All of your movements shall be watched and the plans you have mentioned will most _definitely_ take place."

Draco's breathing became erratic as he realized what this meant. No more warning Dumbledore and the possibility of his _true_ plans most certainly failing. He would have to find a way to warn the Heirs, he just had to.

"Yes, My Lord," he whispered, bowing his head as if in defeat.

Voldemort's eyes filled with glee as he turned towards the door.

"Lucius!" he called.

In a matter of seconds, Lucius Malfoy stepped back into the room, the gleam in his eyes matching Voldemort's. The older man walked over to his still chained son and smirked, looking forward to his next project.

"Take him and teach him what any sign of betrayal can mean. Just don't kill him, Lucius, or I will be forced to take action against you as well."

Draco flung his head up at Voldemort's words and his mouth dropped open.

"I swore to you though, My Lord! I did not betray you!"

Voldemort snarled at the Heir of Slytherin.

"Do not question me, Draco, or your punishment will be worse. Out of my sight, both of you!"

Lucius released the bonds on Draco and forced him upright before conjuring thick black cords to wrap around his wrists. As they left the study, Draco spat at his father and struggled against the restraints on his arms. Lucius slapped him so hard across the face he fell to the hard ground, bruising his knees. He was yanked into a standing position again, where he swayed and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Do not fight, Draco," Lucius sneered. "It will do nothing to help you. It certainly did not help your sister."

When Draco had registered his father's words, a hatred like none other filled him and all he could think of was how much he wanted to kill the man who called himself his father. But before he could react, something hard was slammed into the back of his head and he was tumbling to the ground when all went black.

* * *

The atmosphere at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was tense and grim. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, the esteemed defenders of the Light, swarmed the dark house, bustling to different rooms and barely speaking to each other. Hurried apologies were made as members often slammed into each other down a dark corridor before running off again.

Only a few nights before, an owl had been sent to each member of the Order, telling them to make for Grimmauld Place to prepare for the upcoming Final Battle. Then last night, another owl was sent to the household, warning them that in one week's time, Hogwarts was going to attacked. The Order was now preparing frantically, combining all of their resources and knowledge to make sure they were ready to face Voldemort and his army.

Just before nightfall, Dumbledore arrived and called for an immediate meeting. He wanted to speak with the Order and tell them of everything he knew. He had brought with him Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape from Illustris since he wanted every member of the Order present at the meeting.

The meeting was being conducted in the kitchen, where Molly Weasley had enlarged the table and set out refreshments. Dumbledore sat at the one end of the table, waiting for all the Order members, who slowly trickled into the room and took their seats.

Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with their sons, Charlie, Fred, and George, and Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, had now joined the ranks of Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Moody, and Lupin. In all sense, it was a fairly small group but their determination was so great it made up for the size of the Order.

All were now present so Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming to this meeting. I am so glad to see that every one of you could make it to join in our fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We have lost many of our group over the past year; Sirius, Bill, Hagrid, and Sturgis, but we are still strong and we will win this war with them in mind. Now, to business. There are several points that many of you, as of yet, do not know so I will address them now."

The Order members were silent as Dumbledore stared at them and he nodded before continuing.

"As of just recently, Draco Malfoy, the Heirs of Slytherin, left Illustris to go through with a plan of his against Voldemort. He found the plan to be absolutely necessary and he came to me before he went through with it. He left by one of the many Passim Mirrors that reside in Illustris and is now with Voldemort. I ask that you place the same kind of trust in him that I and the other Heirs have in him. His intentions are good, I can assure you."

"Are you sure of this, Albus?" Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Yes, Kingsley, I am quite sure. The Heirs questioned me thoroughly on his intentions and I said the same to them. Draco will help us on the day of the Final Battle."

Kingsley nodded, saying no more and Dumbledore went on.

"From Draco, who has been sending secret letters to me, I have learned several of Voldemort's plans for the Final Battle. It is going to take place at Hogwarts one week from today, at the very beginning of June. Voldemort believes it will be a surprise attack and we must make it seem like this without it being so. The battle shall be at night, when most of Voldemort's Dark creatures will be able to fight alongside him. He has recruited werewolves, vampires, giants, trolls, Dementors, and other such creatures for his army and we must be prepared for them."

"Can't we lure him away from Hogwarts?" Arthur interrupted, several other members nodding to his question.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and shook his head.

"The thought crossed my mind and I wanted to but I remembered how much danger it would put Draco in. Voldemort must believe we know _nothing_ of his plans. Rest assured, we will be prepared for his attack. I want all of you stationed in small groups at certain points in the castle, ready to spring into action once he arrives. The wards of Hogwarts are firmly intact so he will not be able to come easily. We suspect he will come by way of the Forbidden Forest and possibly Hogsmeade. I want Order members stationed there in secrecy, ready to protect the village and help the people to safety if the time should come."

"Are we warning the villagers of the attack?" Dedalus Diggle asked.

"Yes, but they must be kept from panicking and not allowed to evacuate to arouse suspicion. They will be safe from Voldemort but we must keep them there for now."

"What of the students, Dumbledore?" Tonks said a bit nervously.

"Miss Granger made an excellent proposal of sending the fourth year students and under to the dungeons with a few teachers. The fifth through seventh years refused to be kept out of the battle and will be stationed inside the castle walls as well, excluding many of the sixth years who wish to be with the Heirs on the actual battlefield. Do not try to convince them otherwise for I know that nothing can change their minds. They are showing true loyalty by being willing to risk their lives for their friends."

"I think that covers the students," Molly said quietly, "though I will admit I am not happy about them being so close to danger. But what about strategies? What are the plans for the Order on the battlefield?"

"Yes, Molly, I am glad you asked," Dumbledore replied. "The main goal of the Order is to distract the Death Eaters and Dark creatures, allowing for the Heirs to get close to Voldemort so he can be destroyed. Of course, the Heirs will be fighting Death Eaters as well but it is my hope to lower their opposition as much as possible. None but them can go against Voldemort and we must make this possible for them. You also must protect the castle and the students. I know our numbers are small but I believe we can do all I have mentioned. Have I made everything clear?"

"Do you know our groups?" Remus asked.

"Ah, of course," Dumbledore said. "I shall be with the Heirs, which leaves the seventeen of you. I believe three groups of four and one of five will be good enough. I want Dedalus, Aberforth, Severus, Mundungus, and Charlie to be in Hogsmeade; Molly, Elphias, Emmeline, and Hestia to be stationed inside the castle. I then want the rest of you to split into two groups that will be on opposite sides of the battlefield to defend the grounds. Those two groups can be chosen amongst yourselves but please do so accordingly. Is this fine with everyone?"

All the members nodded in compliance, except Snape, who merely scowled at being shoved down into the village. When Dumbledore saw their acknowledgement, he smiled at the Order before launching them into a more in-depth discussion of the Final Battle and the tactics he wanted the members to use. The Order worked together to create strategies that helped the Heirs in their mission, as well as allowing the Order to take as much advantage over the Dark as possible. They spoke well into the night, going on for hours until all were satisfied that they had discussed as much as they could.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Dumbledore finally said, sounding tired. "I know you are all exhausted and are wanting sleep so I will dismiss the meeting. Thank you again for bearing with me for so long and I will see you all in a few days. Good night."

The Order of the Phoenix rose sleepily to their feet and trudged off to their rooms in the house. Molly cleaned up the kitchen quickly before she disappeared through the door as well, following behind her husband. Dumbledore was now left alone, excluding his brother, Aberforth, who was twiddling his thumbs idly.

"What do you think, Aberforth?" Dumbledore asked.

Aberforth raised a bushy eyebrow and studied the old wizard before replying.

"It's going to be quite a battle, Albus, that is what I think."

Dumbledore's lips quirked into a small smile at the comment before he inclined his head.

"Yes, my dear brother, that it will be."

"The Order is ready though," Aberforth went on. "Are your Heirs?"

"Yes, they are, I am sure. They will not let us down," Dumbledore said firmly.

Aberforth nodded before rising without comment and leaving the room. Dumbledore watched him leave and sighed. The Heirs were very much ready but the Final Battle was still going to be their most difficult challenge yet. The wise wizard could only hope that the love and trust that lay between the Heirs was enough intact to withstand the horrors that were before them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's a big mistake with this chapter that I never got around to fixing and I will once I edit this story completely. I have Lucius Malfoy in here after I had him arrested in chapter 36...big huge whoops on my part and I hope none of you mind me leaving it be for now. I promise it will be fixed once I do the edit and re-do of the story. Again, I apologize but I just wanted to mention this before reviewers point it out to me. Thank you so much for keeping with the story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post again soon and thanks for the wonderful comments!

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	43. The Final Battle Begins

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Three - The Final Battle Begins**

It was now a week later. The day in the very beginning of June dawned bright and beautiful. A cloudless blue sky stretched endlessly in all directions with the sun pouring light down upon the green grass, which swayed gently in the breeze. Birds were singing in the trees, greeting the new day, and no sign of what was to come later on shown anywhere.

Inside the castle of Illustris, the calmness of the day did not stretch to its occupants. As sunlight poured in through his open window, Harry Potter let out a muffled cry as he sat up in his bed, clutching one hand to his forehead. His scar seared painfully underneath his fingers, already turning a brilliant shade of red.

As the throbbing continued, Harry's eyes begin to water and he climbed clumsily out of bed, reaching for his glasses. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop him from screaming, Harry stumbled to his door and managed to make his way to Hermione's, which he banged on harshly.

Several agonizing seconds passed before his girlfriend answered the door. When she finally did, Harry collapsed against her, reeling from the pain in his scar. With a sharp cry, Hermione hauled him up and called out for Ginny.

"Gin! Come quick! Now!"

Harry slowly sunk to his knees and barely registered Hermione's arms around him or the fact that Ginny had now rushed up, her face white with terror.

"Get Madame Pomfrey this instant," Hermione said, her voice shaking. "It's Voldemort, I know it."

Ginny could only nod before she ran off, her red hair flying behind her. Hermione continued tending to Harry, trying to get him to stand and help him over to one of the couches. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut against the pain and a trickle of blood was seeping out of his scar and down the side of his face.

"'Mione," he moaned. "Oh God, make it stop."

"Hush, Harry," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "It's okay, it'll stop. He can't make you suffer like this all day."

"Draco was right," he managed to mutter as Hermione got him to sit on the couch. "Today is….the Final Battle."

"You can tell?" she responded in shock, rubbing his back.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth, "he's happy."

That's when Harry's body suddenly stiffened and he let out a cry, falling to the floor as fiery pain shot through his scar. More blood dripped from it onto the rug as Harry thrashed from a fit being caused by the Dark Lord. Hermione helplessly tried to aid him but to no avail. Just as Madame Pomfrey hurried through the portrait entrance, Harry passed out and slumped limply on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Madame Pomfrey screeched.

"It's Voldemort," Hermione said tightly, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You mean, he…." she trailed off. "Oh, poor boy!"

Without another word, she flicked her wand over Harry, levitating him. Hermione immediately grabbed his hand and walked beside him, wiping the steaks of blood off of his face. Ginny was still pale as death, eyes red rimmed as she stared at the couple.

"I'm getting Dumbledore," she said quietly before leaving.

"Dumbledore's here?" Hermione questioned, her eyes never straying from Harry's face.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey responded tightly, maneuvering through the corridors. "He arrived very early this morning so he could take you three to Hogwarts. Ginny apparently saw him when she was on her way to me."

They reached the Hospital Wing finally and just as Madame Pomfrey was lowering Harry onto a bed, Ginny came through the double doors, a worried Dumbledore following in her footsteps.

"I was afraid of this happening," he said quietly, as he peered over his glasses at Harry's pale face and blood red scar. "Voldemort is using their connection to his advantage, trying to take Harry out of action during the battle. Harry needs to fight back though and I'm sure he can. Unfortunately, Tom caught him off guard this morning or Harry's shields most likely would have been up and more ready for an attack. Poppy, we must revive him, do you have the potion?"

Wordlessly, Madame Pomfrey stepped forward and poured the bottle of potion down Harry's throat. Seconds later, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, breathing hard and seeming to expect something unnatural to occur. Madame Pomfrey put her hands to his shoulders and pressed him back to the bed.

"Calm down, Mister Potter, you've been through quite a lot. You're exhausted and need rest, but Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you first."

Harry's wide eyes sought Hermione's as Dumbledore stepped forward. She quickly clutched his hand and smiled reassuringly at him. Relaxing even more, Harry turned to the wise wizard.

"What happened, Professor? Last time I checked, my Occlumency skills worked fairly well."

"Indeed they do, Harry," Dumbledore said, "but Voldemort managed to break through to you this morning. It is my guess that it was a combination of the fact that you were more vulnerable since you were asleep, and the fact that Voldemort was trying harder than ever before to break through your mind. He wants to take you out of action before the Final Battle tonight, in the hopes he will not meet you there and thus win. He no doubt has made some conclusions to the extent of your powers, the battle at the Department of Mysteries being a key to that, and he, in all sense of the word, is afraid."

"Afraid?" Harry spluttered incredulously. "Voldemort is afraid of me?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied, nodding. "For all the evil and intimidation he holds, Voldemort's greatest fear is that he will lose his power and his reign of terror. You, and the other Heirs, are now posing a threat to his carefully laid plans. He never suspected that the Heirs would become so powerful or he never would have helped in the release of their powers. He made a grave mistake and he is now realizing this. He's tried to take out Draco, unsuccessfully I think, and now he has gone to you. The connection between you two, caused by that scar, makes you a prime and easy target, Harry. As always, he has underestimated your ability to throw him off and I don't think you need to worry about him trying to possess you again. Needless to say, he shall be most angry on the battlefield."

"Is he going to try and go after either Ginny or myself now, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I highly doubt he will at this time but on the battlefield, yes, especially you, Miss Granger. Your close connection with Harry, though a wonderful thing for both of you, shall put you in peril as well. Voldemort would love to destroy Harry as much as possible, for even though he fears the Heirs as a whole, the Prophecy he still weighs the most is the one about Harry and himself."

"But then, that means…." Harry started to say.

Hermione silenced him with a glare.

"If you _dare_ say what I think you're going to say, I will hex you myself, even though you _are_ my boyfriend."

Harry gave her a pleading look though.

"Hermione, do you realize how much danger you are in now?"

She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I've _always_ been in danger, Harry. We've discussed this before so the matter is closed."

Deciding to give up, Harry merely sighed and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Am I fine now, Professor? Am I allowed to go? We need to be at Hogwarts soon, I'm guessing."

"You are correct," Dumbledore replied, nodding. "But whether you are well or not is up to Madame Pomfrey."

"A quick check-up and you shall be on your way, Mister Potter," the nurse said briskly. "But do be careful in the battle."

He tried to smile reassuringly at her, all the time doubting whether that was truly possible. Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand over him, not finding anything incredibly wrong except for some subtle signs of exhaustion and stress. With a recommendation that he take the hours up until the Final Battle fairly easy, she allowed him to leave the Hospital with the others.

As they walked back to the West End Tower, Dumbledore gave the three instructions.

"I'm taking you back to the Tower where all of you need to pack and get ready for your return to Hogwarts. We need to arrive there within the next couple of hours so final plans can be made with the Order and the students. You all will be given positions on the battlefield, the three of you together as a team since the Heirs can not be broken up. Also, you will be a sort of moral support for everyone else. As much as the students want to fight, I can tell many are scared, the thought of being in such a major battle and risking their lives finally hitting them. Be there for them and encourage them. Show them simple spells and tactics you have learned that can be taught fairly quickly. Once night begins to fall, you three will meet me at the entrance to Hogwarts that faces the Forbidden Forest. Do you understand all of this?"

The three Heirs nodded in response, feeling a bit overwhelmed suddenly. They were finally starting to understand what the minutes ticking away on the clock meant; they were inching closer and closer to fighting against Voldemort and his minions. Dumbledore noticed the look on their faces and smiled gently.

"Do not worry so; the Heirs will prove themselves today. You four have so many special abilities and powers inside of you just waiting to be set loose. Do not doubt yourselves or each other and just let your powers out. The rest will come naturally."

The small group reached the entrance to the Tower and Dumbledore stopped them.

"I sent your four companions here already and they are waiting for you. They have already readied themselves during the short delay we just met. Pack up quickly and meet me in the Main Hall at noon."

He then strode off down the corridor, his midnight blue cloak swishing behind him. The three Heirs glanced at each other before giving the password and scrambling into their Common Room. As Dumbledore had said, Luna, Ron, Hannah, and Blaise were sprawled out on various chairs and couches, talking in quiet voices. They leapt to their feet when they saw the other three, and Ron rushed forward.

"Harry, mate, are you okay? Dumbledore said something about you collapsing?"

His face was pale and his blue eyes were filled with worry. Hermione gave him a look of surprise, realizing she wasn't the only one who cared so deeply for Harry.

"I'm fine, Ron," Harry said with a quick smile. "Just tired, as Madame Pomfrey said."

"What happened to you?" Hannah questioned.

"Oh, Voldemort just decided to get into a little fit and take it out on me," Harry said, trying to make the situation sound humorous. "Apparently, he's not entirely pleased with my new found powers and wants to take me out of action for the battle tonight. He didn't succeed, of course. I've got my mind blocks up pretty well right now."

"You're kidding?" Blaise said, looking almost disgusted. "Filthy bastard, no wonder I never liked him."

Harry couldn't help but snort with laughter at the comment while Ron's mouth literally dropped open in shock. The rest of the group started laughing as well, breaking some of the amounting tension and somber mood.

"Ah well, I speak the truth," Blaise said, cracking a grin.

When the laughter had died down, Harry switched into leader mode and stared around at the group before him.

"All right, Dumbledore said to get ourselves ready so Ginny, Hermione, and I need to pack our things up. I guess we should have a discussion after that so all of us are prepared for the battle. That okay with you four?"

With a quick nod from their companions, the three Heirs made their way to their rooms. As Ginny reached for her doorknob, a sudden hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Think you could use some help?" she heard Ron say behind her.

Shrugging, Ginny simply nodded and continued into her room, Ron close on her heels. She heard him shut the door but didn't turn around, instead she started to busy herself with packing up her trunk and removing items from her room. Ron shifted over and sat on the unmade bed, watching her movements, something obviously on his mind.

"Are you going to help me or just sit there and watch?" Ginny finally said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

With a grin, Ron flicked his wand, sending a pile of clothes soaring into the open trunk. Rolling her eyes, Ginny waved her wand at her books and stacked them neatly into a corner next to the clothes.

"I did want to talk with you," Ron spoke up suddenly, still waving his wand around the room.

"What about?" Ginny asked, feeling as if she already knew.

"Well…." he paused, looking unsure. "I just….do you think you're ready?"

Ginny straightened up and squared her eyes on her brother, who now had his head down.

"To face Voldemort? Yes, why wouldn't I be? I've been here at Illustris training all this time just for this very day. The other Heirs and I have worked hard for this moment. I know we can defeat him."

"And Draco? What about him?" he said bluntly.

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"What about Draco? Do I trust him? Of course I trust him, he's different now and I know he won't betray us. He's got a plan, I'm sure of it."

Ron sighed.

"I hope you're right, Gin, for all of our sakes."

"Ronald Weasley, I don't need any lectures from you right now," Ginny snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "I know you don't like Draco very much but at least have some faith in him. Trust my decisions about him even if you can't just trust him alone."

Ron stood up and quickly walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug. Ginny rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I just get worried about things that concern you. You're my only sister and I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you or for you to get hurt. I'm only looking out for you, remember that, okay? I'll trust you, but please be careful today, I don't know what's going to take place at the battle tonight."

Ginny hugged him a little tighter when she heard his words.

"I'll be careful, I promise. The same goes for you, be careful yourself. I lost Bill, I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose me," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Several minutes later, Ginny was done packing, so she and Ron left the room. Ginny turned back around before closing the door, studying the black and yellow patterns of the bedroom, knowing she would miss the familiar comfort of it. With a sigh, she whispered a "Good-bye" to the empty silence and walked away. Ron snapped the door shut, and once he did, the plaque with Ginny's name on it faded away.

"We really are done here," Hermione said sadly, noticing how all of the Heirs' names no longer resided on the doors.

"Got all your things?" Harry asked, looking over at Ginny.

She gave him a quick nod in return.

"Who has Draco's trunk?" she asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore took care of that already," Blaise mentioned. "His name isn't on his door either."

Ginny seemed to slump a little at this, and Ron shot her a look of concern. Hoping to take her mind off of Draco, Harry hurried forward with what he had to say.

"Okay, since everyone is ready to go and we have a little bit of time before Dumbledore expects us in the Main Hall, I thought the seven of us could discuss some tactics for the battle tonight. Does that sound good?"

"Sure thing, Mister Gryffindor," Ron said with a laugh.

Harry glared mockingly at him as the group took a seat on the couches and chairs. A slight twinge in his scar caused him to wince, Hermione resting a hand on his arm in worry. Harry smiled at her and shook his head, showing her he was fine. And though she smiled back, Hermione's eyebrows were etched together in concentration for the rest of the time.

"Has Dumbledore told you what is going on at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, not noticing the exchange between his two best friends.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore wants us out on the grounds until nightfall, and they we're to join him."

"I'm almost positive he wants to fight with the Heirs directly and keep a close watch on us," Harry broke in. "He'll also be watching for Malfoy, I'm guessing."

"Well, you three know your places," Blaise said lazily, "but what about us four?"

"You need to be with us," Hermione said quickly. "It only makes sense since Dumbledore's purpose for the companions of the Heirs is for you to be there, supporting and helping us. Besides, I can't imagine _not_ fighting with all of you."

Blaise, Luna, Hannah, and Ron all beamed at the compliment, nodding their heads.

"Hermione's right," Harry said. "I want you four to be with us, backing us up and taking down as many Death Eaters and dark creatures as you can. Stay spread out a bit though, but not out of sight of anyone else here. Ron, you'll be with me."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Seriously? But I thought…."

"You're my best mate and we're still the Trio," Harry said firmly, gesturing to himself, Ron, and Hermione. "We're fighting Voldemort together, no matter what the Prophecies may say."

Ron started coughing; trying to cover up the fact that he had gotten emotional from the statement. Blaise smirked at the red-head but said nothing, understanding how deep the Trio's friendship went. Luna was smiling fondly at her boyfriend, glad to see him being so appreciated.

Once Ron has settled down a little, Hermione cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that covers strategies since we all know how to handle ourselves in battle. You four know your places now, but remember to leave Voldemort to us since we've been taught how to engage him in battle. Just keep his minions away from us when we're fighting him. Please do try _not_ to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. The goal of the Light is not to be killers and destroyers, but to try and establish peace throughout the Wizarding World. Stun mainly, but kill if your life is in danger. Is that clear?"

"So they're allowed to take shots at killing us, but we can't take out some of them along the way?" Blaise questioned angrily.

"Blaise!" Hannah hissed in indignation.

Blaise simply ignored her and continued to glare at Hermione, waiting for a response. Harry and Ron were scowling at the other boy, ready to spring into action. Hermione waved her hand at them and stared straight back at Blaise.

"Yes," she said simply. "We will not sink to the Death Eater's level of mindless killing. We are better then they are and we will show it. Just because we won't be using the Killing Curse every moment doesn't mean we'll lose, there are many effective curses and hexes that can incapacitate your opponent for hours. There is already so much death surrounding us….we don't need any more." Hermione paused and slumped a little in her seat. "Please, I'd rather not get into arguments right now; there is so much ahead of us that we need this precious little time of peace."

"The calm before the storm," Ginny muttered, causing Blaise to glance her way.

"Exactly," Harry said, nodding in assent to Ginny's comment.

Blaise sighed deeply and a look of guilt crossed his features.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "I'm just uptight, you could say. I didn't mean to snap at you, Hermione, but after all these bastards have done to the Light over the years, it's only natural for me to want some revenge on them."

Hermione smiled gently at him.

"I completely understand. I want to make them pay as well, but we must remember to stay strong and be the better side. Goodness will win out in the end."

Blaise smiled back and then fell silent. The rest of the group looked around at each other, realizing there was not much more to discuss and that the Final Battle was truly almost there.

Hoping to break the uncomfortable silence, Harry glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost noon.

"I guess its time to head down to the Main Hall," he said quietly.

Everyone shuffled to their feet, a great weight beginning to rest in their hearts. Without a word, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the Common Room. Ginny followed suit, grabbing onto her brother, Luna directly behind them. Hannah and Blaise trailed behind, each lost in their own thoughts.

The portrait slammed behind them all, echoing down the corridor. Nobody looked back, even when the lion gave a soft roar. They knew they would never return to see it again.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at the dejected group when they walked into the Main Hall. Behind him stood all of the teachers that had been the Heirs' support throughout their time at Illustris. Each of their faces was grim and set, and Snape, as always, was scowling.

"Do not look so worried," Dumbledore said. "All will be right in the end. Now, do you have all of your things?"

Everyone nodded in assent.

"Very good," Dumbledore replied. "We'll be taking two separate Portkeys to get back to Hogwarts. One is for all of you and me, and the other is for the teachers. The Portkey wards are being let down at exactly noon to allow us entry into the grounds, so we only have a few minutes until then. Ah, and Miss Weasley, will you please take Mister Malfoy's trunk for me. I took the liberty of packing his things this morning."

Ginny bit her lip as she stepped forward and accepted Draco's shrunken trunk. She slipped it into her pocket and stepped back, feeling a strange comfort from knowing she had Draco's belongings with her now. Ron put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced back at him, smiling, glad he was there.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had extracted two items from his robes and held them up. One was a battered, old Quaffle, and the other was a yellowed, rolled up newspaper. Dumbledore handed the Quaffle to Luna and then handed the newspaper to Professor McGonagall.

"First, we will head outside of Illustris and we will Portkey away from there. The Portkey will take us next to the lake at Hogwarts, where members of the Order will be waiting for us. We will then go directly to the castle and prepare for the battle. Is that clear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said firmly, confirming everyone's feelings.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Follow me then, we must make our way outside quickly."

The group of students and teachers left the Main Hall, heading for the large double doors that led to the grounds. As Dumbledore pushed the wide oak doors open, the sunlit grass met everyone's eyes and dazzled them for a few moments. The passed over the bridge, the water of the moat sparkling back at them, and then trudged onto the softly blowing grass, heading for the iron gate that was the entrance to Illustris.

The group finally arrived at the spot where they had first Portkeyed to Illustris so many months before. Everyone turned, their eyes gazing upon the magnificent castle for the last time. The beautiful stone walls gleamed and the windows flashed as if they were winking eyes. The trees of the forest swayed and rustled, the green leaves making soft whispering noises in the breeze.

As her eyes gazed upon it for the last time, Hermione felt a deep sadness welling inside of her, and she tried to ingrain every last piece of the beautiful Illustris into her mind. Harry saw the sadness reflecting in her eyes and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the temple. Sniffing softly, Hermione smiled at him in gratefulness.

"Now, I want you seven to gather around me. Hold out the Portkey, Harry," Dumbledore instructed when he felt everyone has gazed upon the castle for long enough.

The Heirs and their companions moved forward to stand next to Dumbledore. The teachers then gathered around Professor McGonagall, who was holding the newspaper out before her. As everyone placed their hand on the Quaffle, Hermione looked again at the castle, and a sudden thought popped in her head.

"Professor," she said quickly, "I just thought, I never asked what the name of the forest surrounding Illustris is."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, "an odd time to ask, but now is better than never. It is called the Forest of Tenebrae."

The Portkey activated at that moment, and Ginny's gasp of shock was lost in the whirlwind as they all left Illustris. As her feet slammed into the ground seconds later, Ginny was only thinking about how she and the other Heirs had been living next to one of the darkest and most dangerous forests in all of England. The place she had seen in her visions. The place that Voldemort had resided in, unknown to everyone else.

* * *

"They're here! They're here!" a small first year screeched in Neville's ear.

Neville winced and turned around, his eyes settling on the blonde Gryffindor who was literally trembling with a sudden excitement. He had been in the middle of a conversation with Cho about different positions for various students to take around the castle when they had been interrupted. Cho peered around Neville's shoulder and stared down at the first year with a kind smile.

"Who's here, Natalie?" she asked.

"The Heirs!" Natalie squealed back. "The Heirs have returned!"

Without another thought, Cho and Neville took off running for the grounds of Hogwarts. They sped through the corridors; only pausing to relay the news to anyone else they met. As they turned a corner and saw Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati ahead of them, Neville called out.

"Hey all of you! They're back!"

The small group didn't even ask who, but just followed the other two to the Entrance Hall. They finally reached the oak doors and swung them open, coming to a stop on the steps and staring out towards the lake.

And there they were. Dumbledore was leading the group across the grass, keeping parallel to the Forbidden Forest. Behind him trailed Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, who were holding themselves up straight and listening intently to Dumbledore's words to them. After them came Blaise, Luna, Ron, and Hannah, who were simply conversing with each other. A small group of teachers were at the back of the group, starting to break away and head towards the castle.

"Is it just me or do they look….different….somehow?" Lavender commented quietly.

No one responded but they all secretly agreed with her statement. The Heirs did look different. They seemed more confident and more powerful, a strong aura seeming to surround them even from such a far distance.

"Wait a second," Cho said, narrowing her eyes. "Where's Draco?"

A strange look passed between the members of the group before they quickly walked down the stairs and begin to make their way towards the Heirs. As they drew closer, the others begin to notice them until Dumbledore stopped speaking and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ah! I see your friends have noticed your arrival."

Neville looked at the Heirs and a sudden, unexplainable fear filled him. They seemed so much more powerful, full of some type of magical energy he couldn't even comprehend. As he looked at the faces of his companions, he realized they all felt the same way, which allowed him to relax a little.

Harry, meanwhile, had tilted his head and was looking at them all in confusion.

"What's the matter? We don't bite," he said jokingly.

"You just seem….different," Seamus said bravely.

Ginny started laughing and shook her head.

"You can't be serious," she said, still laughing. "The only one who needs to fear us is Voldemort, so stop acting strange and welcome us properly."

"What she said," Ron said with a grin.

And it seemed as if the tension was broken. Everyone started laughing and hugging, suddenly realizing how much they had missed each other over the long months. Even Ron and Lavender gave each other a hug and exchanged friendly words, not letting their petty differences affect them at such a time, with the battle looming nearer.

Cho gave Harry a sort of nervous hug, stepping away quickly from him and biting her lip. Harry just smiled at her in understanding.

"Think we can be friends even after what happened last year?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she said, smiling back at him, growing more relaxed.

"So, you and Neville are leading the DA now?" he questioned, glancing over at Neville, who was talking to Hermione.

"Yeah," Cho replied, "and it's going wonderfully. Neville is such a natural at teaching and the students have been so eager to learn. You'll have a lot of help from them during the battle, since everyone has insisted being out with the Heirs in the midst of it all."

Harry's eyes darkened and he sent her a sharp look.

"Do you think that is a wise decision? I don't want to risk the lives of that many people."

Cho glared right back at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Harry Potter, don't be an arse. We all want to help and nothing _you_ say will stop that. Dumbledore has agreed to it and I trust him. Besides, I can't see any other cause I'd want to risk my life for. If dying means it'll save the Wizarding World, I will gladly sacrifice myself."

Harry gave her a look of sudden admiration.

"You really have grown up, Cho," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Thanks."

"Well, I couldn't spend forever crying over the past, now could I?" she said, flipping her hair back.

"No, I guess you couldn't," Harry replied softly, before getting a mischievous look on his face. "And don't yell at me like that again, reminds me of Hermione, it does."

"What about me?" a voice said suddenly from right next to him.

Harry jumped and gave Hermione a wide-eyed look as Cho started laughing loudly. Gulping visibly under Hermione's scrutinizing stare, Harry stuttered for an answer.

"Uh…uhh…nothing, 'Mione. Absolutely nothing! I mean….you know I love you, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't try the sweet talk on me, Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, trying to look menacing but failing miserably because of the growing smile on her face.

"Aw…but you know it's true," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to kiss her.

Hermione tried to fight him off but failed again, finally giving in to his kisses. Cho watched them in amusement before starting to walk away.

"You two are so cute it's almost annoying. _Almost_," she said, happy to find herself not jealous of their relationship. She was truly glad that the two of them had found each other to love.

When Dumbledore saw that the students had effectively made their greetings, he stepped forward and addressed them.

"All right, we need to start getting ourselves prepared for the battle that lies ahead of us. Let's return to the castle and finalize our plans. Heirs, please come with me."

Just as Ginny started to move away from him, Dean grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Wait a minute, Gin. I never asked why Draco isn't with you three."

Ginny's eyes went dull for a second before she managed to smile at her friend.

"He's taking care of some business. He'll join us later," she said, removing her arm from his grasp and following after Harry and Hermione.

Dean watched her go, feeling as if she wasn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

Several miles away, within the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort stood with his army. He was waiting for the right time to begin moving towards Hogwarts and begin the Final Battle. The end of the Heirs and Harry Potter would be that night.

Smiling gleefully, Voldemort rubbed his spidery hands together and turned, staring maliciously at his Death Eaters.

"Bring him to me now," he spoke commandingly.

The Death Eaters moved apart and from within their group, two dragged a struggling Draco Malfoy between them. His white blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his gray eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and anger. The Death Eaters flung him down to the ground and he fell to his knees, cursing as sharp rocks bit into them.

"Why don't you trust me?" he said. "I swore myself to you, why don't you believe me?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed.

"Do not test me, Mister Malfoy. I can not trust or believe you, even though no apparent proof has been given to me. I simply need to make sure that I _can_ trust you, so I will only help that little process along. You _will_ bring the Heirs to me, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," Draco said tonelessly, feeling as if his plan was slipping away from him.

"Very good," Voldemort replied, a strange smile curving his lips. "Now, _Imperio_!"

Draco didn't even have time to react. The curse was upon him in an instant, his eyes glazing over and his body swaying slightly from its effects. Voldemort's smiled widened and he let out a high, cold laugh.

"Mister Malfoy," he said, bending toward the Heir, "you will bring the Heirs to me during the battle and will help me in bringing their destruction about. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master. I will bring the Heirs to you and will help you destroy them," Draco said, his voice sounding far away and forced.

"Yes. Now, stand up and bow to me."

Draco did as he was told, bowing low to the ground. Voldemort chuckled and waved his hand at him carelessly.

"Take him away until we begin our march. Then, bring him to me."

The same two Death Eaters came forward and dragged a willing Draco away, who was still swaying on his feet. Once he disappeared from view, Voldemort stared around again, another plan forming in his mind.

"Wormtail!" he called.

Immediately, a stooping figure broke away from the other Death Eaters and pulled the hood of his cloak back. Wormtail's watery eyes and pointy nose appeared, as he shuffled toward his Master's figure. Bowing to the ground, he spoke in a broken voice.

"Y...yes, M...my M...m...master?"

"Pathetic fool. Change into your rat form and go spy on Hogwarts. I want to know what they're up to, if they have any idea we're coming, and if the Heirs are present. Go, now!"

In a flash, Peter disappeared and a large gray rat was seen darting off into the underbrush of the forest. Voldemort looked at the rest of the Death Eaters and smirked.

"Start gathering as many of the dark creatures as you can. The time is coming," he said. "Let's hope our furry friend can bring us some valuable news."

But Voldemort had no idea that Wormtail wouldn't be returning to his side. He had no idea that when he had assigned Peter to be a lookout at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore had given the same type of instructions to Ginny, to change into her fox form and scout the grounds of Hogwarts for spies. Voldemort had no idea that when Wormtail broke away from the forest and saw Hogwarts, that a bright red Chinese Fox would be there, staring Peter directly in the face. He had no idea that Wormtail believed it was a _real_ Chinese Fox, and would scurry away, expecting himself to die very soon, and never returning to tell his Master that Hogwarts was ready for him.

Voldemort had no idea of what awaited him.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and darkness was falling over Hogwarts. Dumbledore had just sent Snape, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, and Charlie Weasley to Hogsmeade, to warn the villagers and stop as many Death Eaters as they could. The rest of the Order was placed in their positions and the fourth year students and under were being sent to the dungeons with a few teachers. The fifth years had placed themselves strategically around the castle, the sixth and seventh years being left to filter out onto the grounds, wands out and determination on their faces.

The three Heirs had been rushing around, giving out instructions and support to all who needed it. As the sun started dropping lower in the sky, the three exchanged glances and went in search of their companions, preparing themselves to head for the castle where Dumbledore was waiting.

Ginny had gone in search of Hannah and Blaise, leaving Harry and Hermione to find Ron and Luna. The young couple found their friends by the lake, exchanging words and a tearful hug. Giving them some space, Harry and Hermione waited for them to finish, before moving forward.

"Hey you two," Hermione said softly.

The other couple glanced over at them and Luna let out a small sigh.

"Is it almost time?" she asked.

Harry nodded in answer and Luna sighed again, releasing herself from Ron's arms.

"I'll head up to the castle now, I'm sure you three want to talk before…." she trailed off before kissing Ron on the cheek and running off, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"I guess she knows…." Ron left his statement unfinished.

"Yeah," Harry said, understanding his meaning.

The Trio fell silent, simply staring out across the lake, trying to remember the happier times when they had been a Trio and the Final Battle had seemed so far off. They had been through so much together, good time and bad, and they still managed to keep their friendship intact, only letting it waver slightly at times. But now their bond was stronger than ever and they were about to fight together in the most important battle of their lives.

"Well," Ron began, "this is it."

"Yes, after so many years," Hermione replied, a lone tear running down her face.

"I just want to let you know, I love you both, and no matter what happens, I always will," Ron said, sounding a little choked up as he still refused to face them both.

"Same here mate," Harry said quietly. "I don't know what I would have done without either of you two there for me always, pushing me along and helping me with everything. I wouldn't trade the friendship we have for anything and I will do everything in my power to protect you both during the battle."

"Think we can't handle ourselves now?" Ron said, forcing a laugh.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "it's not that. I just can't imagine either of you not in my life."

"We'll survive," Hermione said firmly. "We're the Golden Trio, we always survive."

"I just don't know…what will…" Harry started to say.

"No, Harry," Hermione cut him off firmly. "Don't say things like that. We'll make it."

"Yeah," Ron said, finally turning around. "V...Volde…Voldemort won't win."

Hermione then gripped Harry's hand in her own and reached out for Ron's hand, who stepped forward and allowed her to grasp it. Tears were now trickling faster down her face but she managed to smile at them both, her boys, her greatest friends in the entire world. Harry's emerald eyes were shining with unshed tears and Ron was furiously looking at his shoes, not trusting himself to speak.

"I love you both," Hermione said, feeling her lip start to tremble. "We can do this, we can defeat him. We won't let him break us up."

"No, we won't" Harry answered firmly. "Ron?"

"Most certainly not," he muttered, raising his eyes. "Nothing can stop us when we're together."

At this, Hermione burst into sobs and gripped Harry and Ron to her, never wanting to let them go. They both hugged her back, in the process hugging each other, and realizing, that no matter what was to come in the Final Battle, they would _always_ be the Trio and nothing or no one could break the love they felt for each other. They would walk into the battle side by side, as they were always meant to, and defeat the Dark Lord that had caused so much suffering for them and the rest of the world.

Harry broke away first, wiping at his eyes and trying to smile again.

"Come on; let's get up to the castle. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are," he said.

The other two nodded, and the Trio began to walk back to the castle, Hermione slipping her arms through Harry's and Ron's, relishing in the last carefree moment they would have for many hours.

* * *

Remus Lupin smiled at the three as they entered the castle of Hogwarts, noticing how tightly linked they were and how Hermione was clutching on to her boys.

"Are you three ready?" he asked gently.

"We've never been more ready," Harry said, speaking for them all.

"I know you will make us all proud," he said. "Dumbledore is waiting for you in the Great Hall. Follow me."

Before he could move though, Harry gave a cry and slumped to the floor, clutching his scar. Hermione fell to her knees next to him, frantically trying to help, and feeling a sense of déjà vu. As Remus rushed away from them to retrieve Dumbledore and Ron knelt next to Hermione, she pried Harry's hand away from his forehead and was shocked to see his scar glowing gold, not bleeding or turning red.

Harry gave another cry and started shaking, a strange growling noise escaping his lips. Hermione's mind was reeling, trying to understand what was happening to her boyfriend. Ron seemed clueless, his mouth hanging open and fear filling his blue eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Harry managed to mutter through clenched teeth.

And just as soon as the pain started, it stopped. Harry laid on the floor, panting from exhaustion, Hermione clutching his hand in relief. The sound of running feet echoed around them as Harry struggled to sit up, his scar tingling. Hermione was staring at him in concentration, pieces starting to click into place as she replayed the scene over in her head.

Remus skidded to a stop next to the Trio, Dumbledore beside him.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Lupin questioned earnestly.

"I…I think so," he said chokingly before looking up in confusion. "Hermione! Where are you going?"

Hermione had released his hand and stood up, slowly backing away. Her eyes held a strange light and she seemed to be barely listening.

"Library," she breathed. "I have to go to the library. Just give me a few minutes."

And she dashed off in the direction of the library, leaving a stunned group in her wake.

"Library? Now!" Ron said in disbelief.

"I think Miss Granger has stumbled upon some useful information," Dumbledore said as Remus helped Harry to his feet.

Ginny came rushing forward then, worry written all over her features.

"Harry, are you all right? What just happened?"

"I had another spell like this morning, only not as intense," he told the young red-head.

"Oh my," she said, looking scared.

"I'm fine now, Gin," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Have you seen anything out on the grounds, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

Ginny turned to him, brows etched together.

"I…I think I saw Peter Pettigrew…in his rat form, but he ran away from me as if he was scared."

"Ah….that is interesting," Dumbledore replied, looking almost amused. "I'm sure we'll learn more about that later, but for now, we must make our way outside. I have sent the rest of your companions outside, along with the members of the DA, and several members of the Order. The Aurors and other members of the Ministry who wish to fight with us will be arriving shortly."

Dumbledore then glanced over at Remus, who was watching him closely.

"Please take everyone with you, I must speak with Harry for a moment alone," the old wizard requested.

Lupin nodded and then started to herd the small group outside. Ginny slipped away from him and gave Dumbledore a searching look.

"Professor," she said, "when will Draco be joining us?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Soon, Miss Weasley. Hopefully soon."

Ginny's shoulders sagged as Ron came up behind her and gently guided her outside. With a soft sniffle, she laid her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to cry a few tears before composing herself and letting her Heir mentality settle in.

As brother and sister disappeared from sight, Harry turned to Dumbledore, confusion in his gaze.

"What is it, Professor?" he asked.

"Harry, I have a hunch as to what Miss Granger has suddenly come to know, but I will not venture to tell you my guess since I could be wrong. Do not hold back on your powers though. You are more powerful than the other Heirs, more powerful than Voldemort himself, and do not let that power stay hidden for much longer. Once those powers are realized, nothing can stand in your way and you _will_ win. I will do my best to help you but there is only so much I can do. I have guided you thus far, Harry, but now it is time for you to take the initiative and finish the job. Do you understand?" Dumbledore finished and peered at Harry over his glasses.

Harry managed to nod in reply but more weight started to rest on his shoulders. There was so much he needed to accomplish. The fate of so many lives rested in his hands. How could he succeed with that knowledge in his mind?

"Professor, I don't think I can do it," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"Do not say that, Harry," Dumbledore replied gently. "You can, I know you can. You have the Heirs and your friends with you. You all will accomplish great things today; do not hold anymore doubts within yourself. I believe in you, Harry, and your friends believe in you. Your parents, Sirius, and Hagrid all believe in you, wherever they may be. You will not let them down, I am sure."

Harry looked away, tears filling his eyes.

"Thank you, Professor," he whispered. "I won't. I'll win this battle for them."

Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Your love for them will win it." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Now, let's join the others, we have a battle to fight. Ah, and I believe Miss Granger has returned."

Harry swung around, and sure enough, Hermione was racing toward him, her eyes glowing and her brown hair flying behind her. Harry couldn't believe that someone so beautiful loved him so much. As she came to a stop next to him, he couldn't help but kiss her, even with Dumbledore watching.

"What was that for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I love you," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione smiled back.

"I love you too," she said. "And oh, Harry, I know why you've been collapsing! I figured it out! I read about it a while ago when I was finding out information about the Founders for our essays way back at the beginning of the school year. I can't exactly describe it because it's so complicated, but don't fight it. Next time it happens, just let it happen and don't put up a struggle. Your mind has been trying to block this new….thing…but you shouldn't. Just let it go through and happen."

Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"But what is 'it'?" he asked, not understanding what she was saying.

Hermione's eyes were lit with excitement now as she rambled on.

"It's Gryffindor's power! Of the Heirs, you're supposed to be the strongest of us and it's starting to truly show. Gryffindor gave his full powers to you, which were immense, and now they are starting to reveal themselves. Just don't fight it, Harry, whatever you do. So much good could come from you allowing that power to flow through you."

"All right, all right," Harry said, trying to calm her down, "I won't fight it. I can't say I'll like it, but I'll try. Just make sure you're there when it happens. I'd rather not be vulnerable to attack at that moment."

"You know I'll be there," Hermione said.

As they hugged, Dumbledore let out a subtle cough and drew their attention back to him. His blue eyes twinkled at the young couple in front of him before he settled his gaze on Hermione.

"Very nice job, Miss Granger. I had my suspicions that was the case with Harry, but I wasn't entirely sure. As always, your faithful research has led you to the right conclusion. My praises to you."

Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red before burying her face in Harry's chest.

"And now, it is time for us to fight a battle," Dumbledore said, his voice low.

Immediately, the mood change and Harry and Hermione's face grew grave as they thought of what lay ahead of them and all of their friends. Shafts of golden light were growing dimmer as the sun continued to set, its hold on the world beginning to relinquish. Holding each other's hands tightly, the couple followed in Dumbledore's footsteps as he headed for the doors that led to the grounds. The old wizard flung them open and blinding light flooded the Entrance Hall before the three moved forward and the light was blocked by the Forbidden Forest. Deep gold was gradually turning into bright red, casting eerie shadows of color across the grounds. A biting wind was whipping around Hogwarts, causing the trees to creak and people's robes to snap and rustle. The air was growing colder and several students shivered in their thin clothes.

Hermione clung closer to Harry, her happy mood evaporating and being tossed away by the harsh wind. Harry pulled her closer, his face grim as he stared off towards the forest.

"Why do I suddenly feel so horrible?" she muttered to him.

"Because it is almost time," he muttered back, his eyes still trained forward.

Hermione didn't need to ask what he meant. Up until that moment, everyone had been keeping a semi-cheerful mood, trying to delay the thought of what the darkness would be bringing. No one had wanted to give in to what exactly the Final Battle meant, so they had passed through the day with only minor slumps in their happiness, trying with all their might to cling on to the last shred of normalcy before the storm. But now that it lay directly in their path, Hermione felt a sense of shame for acting so nonchalant all day. She had needed it though; they had all needed to feel innocent and carefree one last time.

Dumbledore led the two directly toward the group they would be fighting with. Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Hannah, and Luna were all grouped together, speaking quietly and staring at the forest in the same way Harry was. They all looked up as the three approached and breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have some of their most important members there.

Dumbledore said nothing but simply stepped aside, nodding to Harry as if to tell him to be the leader and take charge. Harry disentangled himself from Hermione's arms and stepped right up to the job.

"All right everyone, here's what we're doing," he said sharply. "Ron, Ginny, you'll be fighting beside Hermione and I. Luna, Hannah, Blaise, I want you three directly behind us but spread out a little, to allow room for movement. We are not to separate unless it is absolutely necessary. None of you move or fire off any spells until I tell you so, understood?"

Everyone nodded in response, taking their places quietly. Ron gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before he separated from her and went to stand beside Harry. Ginny went to Hermione's one side, who was also standing next to Harry. The three companions lined up behind them, wands out and at their sides. Harry swung his head to look over at Dumbledore then.

"Professor, I'd be honor if you'd fight next to us today," he said.

Dumbledore bowed. "It is my honor, Harry, to fight beside the Heirs of Hogwarts."

The old wizard extracted his wand from his robes and took his place beside Ron, who looked a little nervous to be fighting with such a great wizard.

Silence then fell, only the howling wind making it's voice heard. Harry glanced around, seeing students, Order members, and Aurors stationed all over the grassy slopes before the Forbidden Forest. He could vaguely see Neville and Cho standing by each other to his right, faces determined and ready. Over by the lake to his left, the faint outline of Remus Lupin could be seen, his face set and a wolfish gleam in his eyes. Glancing behind him, Harry saw students and teachers leaning out of openings in the castle, wands ready and pointed forward. With a grim smile, Harry turned back around. Voldemort had one hell of a fight ahead of him.

As the wind whipped his hair back, Harry closed his eyes and said a quick prayer that everyone he knew and loved remained safe, and that the Light would gain the victory. Opening his eyes back up, Harry reached his hands out for Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Without words, the Trio held onto each other and conveyed their feelings through pure emotions. They were ready to fight, they always had been.

And then the sun slipped beyond the trees and darkness fell across Hogwarts. Harry released his friends' hands and pulled his wand from his robes, eyes glaring into the blackness. Torches of light flared up all around the grounds, illuminating everything within sight and penetrating the darkness. Silence echoed in everyone's ears and no one scarcely breathed. They simply waited, waited for the first sounds of Voldemort.

Then the silence was shattered by a high, cold laugh, followed by a chorus of howling creatures.

"Harry Potter!" the menacing voice spoke. "So good of you to come and meet me! The beginning of your end has finally come!"

With a loud smash, the trees of the Forbidden Forest at the forefront were hurled downward and a large army appeared in the light. With a burst of flame, the trees were lit on fire, followed by a series of screams which reached everyone's ears, traveling from the direction of Hogsmeade, an orange glow filling the sky over the village.

With anger in their eyes, the three Heirs and their companions surged forward to meet their enemy. The Final Battle had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the chapter all of you have been waiting for; the start of the Final Battle. Sorry it took a little while but I've been incredibly busy packing for my trip and working. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for the next two weeks because I'll be out of the country until then. I'm taking a much needed vacation with my mom for the next 10 days and I'm incredibly excited about it. Hopefully this chapter will be enough until then because it is a very long one, I think my longest one yet. I do hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, all of which I will read when I get back. I thank you for all the wonderful reviews you all have left me and all I ask is for you to wish me a safe flight. Be back in 2 weeks:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	44. Tears and Sacrifices

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Four - Tears and Sacrifices**

After only walking a few feet, Harry threw his arms out to the side, halting his group from moving any farther forward. No one else surrounding them had moved yet, all transfixed by the immense dark army that was facing them now. The torch lights flickered eerily off of the various creatures, grotesque shapes and figures throwing ugly shadows down on the ground. No movement or sound came from either side, the only noise being the sporadic scream and explosion from Hogsmeade.

"Well, Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice broke through the thick silence, "it seems you and your Heirs are more prepared than I thought. This will make things much more…._interesting_."

Though his tone sounded neutral, Harry caught an underlying theme of uncertainty under it. Feeling slightly more confident now, knowing the Light had achieved a small upper hand, Harry raised his voice to answer the Dark Lord.

"Tonight will be your end, Tom," he cried. "The Heirs and I will make sure of this. You are outmatched here."

"Do not let overconfidence fill you, Heir of Gryffindor," Voldemort spat.

As the last syllable fell from Voldemort's lips, a burning orange curse was flung out and collided with Hagrid's abandoned hut. Flames burst forth and the small building was soon engulfed in them. Acting quickly, Hermione concentrated on the flames intently, her eyes turning pale blue with the effort. Within seconds, a gust of rain fell from the sky and landed on the hut, the fire being reduced to burning embers. Releasing her power over the rain, Hermione's eyes returned to normal and she gave Harry a small grin, who gazed back at her in admiration.

A scream of rage came up from the Death Eaters and the Light barely had time to react before multicolored lights of various spells and curses fell down upon them. No command was given to either side, each simple charged forward, trying to take out as many of their opponents as possible. The ground thundered and trembled under the weight of the giants and trolls, who were swinging their clubs and knocking people flat to the ground. A deepening cold stretched out icy fingers as Dementors circled in the sky above, and an echoing chorus of howls from werewolves caused the hairs on the back of everyone's neck to rise, werewolves who had been forced to change into their alternate selves by the Dark Lord, since the full moon had yet to rise for several days.

The three Heirs, Dumbledore, and their companions rushed forward, trying to make their way as quickly as possible to Voldemort. Death Eaters swarmed toward them, trying to cut off their pathway, an endless sea of spells surrounding them.

A curse blasted the ground only meters in front of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, all of them being thrown down from the impact. With a grunt of effort, Harry righted himself and thrust his wand forward, catching a Death Eater by surprise with the Full-Body Bind hex. Hermione and Ginny rolled over, avoiding the legs of a troll who dashed across their path. Dumbledore strayed off to the left, locked in a fierce battle with two Death Eaters and a pair of vampires. Blaise, Hannah, and Luna were holding their own now against a very large Acromantula and an angry horde of serpents winding sneakily through the grass. Ron, though looking frightened, was keeping three werewolves at bay as they snarled and leapt at him fiercely.

Thinking fast, the three Heirs dashed forward to help their friends. Harry blasted a gust of wind at a Dementor who suddenly floated down before him, knocking the deadly creature away. He then began hissing angrily at the snakes, ordering them to back away from their attack. When the serpents refused, Harry aimed his wand at them.

"_Incendio_!" he cried, watching as the slithering creatures burst into flames with an ugly sound.

Ginny had meanwhile crept up behind the Acromantula, and before it could notice her, she summoned one of the lit torches toward her and caused the flame on top to change into a giant fireball, which she hurled at the menacing animal. With a scream, the Acromantula fell to the ground and incinerated into a pile of ashes. Gasping for breath, Hannah, Blaise, and Luna, gave quick nods of acknowledgment before facing the Death Eaters behind them.

Hermione raced over to Ron and the three werewolves, catching the creatures by surprise when she shouted, "_Aguamenti_!" causing a jet of water to spring forth from her wand before she turned it into a giant stream with dosed the three werewolves. They cried out and turned on her, hair rising on the back of their necks in anger. Ron gave a yell and tried to distract them, afraid of what they could do to Hermione. Not even flinching though, she raised her wand again.

"_Muto Lupus Homo_!" she shouted, twirling her wand and aiming at the animals.

A flash of blinding white light surrounded the three creatures, as shouts of agony filled the air. When the light died away, three normal men lay on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"_Stupefy_!"

Ron knocked the three out and quickly bound them with thick, black cords. Flashing a tired smile at Hermione, he stiffly made his way toward her.

"Thanks, Herm," he said.

"Don't mention it," she replied, shaking her head.

Suddenly a very loud scream reached their ears, the two friends turning in horror as they saw Hannah being flung to the ground as a Death Eater stood over her, torturing her mercilessly. Just as they started to run toward her, a very large giant stepped before them, swinging his club and almost hitting them. Unable to avoid him, Ron and Hermione shot spells off at random, as Hermione desperately tried to gather some of her powers together.

Harry had then joined Dumbledore in his fight against the Death Eaters and vampires, while Ginny tried to dodge a troll and get to Hannah. Blaise and Luna were fighting side by side, shooting Patronus charms out at a group of Dementors.

All around the grounds of Hogwarts, the battle raged on with increasing intensity. Students and Death Eaters alike fell under curses and spells, never to get up again. Dark creatures swayed under the unending assault, a few even running away in terror, but many more slowly making their way towards the castle. The members of the DA fought valiantly, bringing many of their enemies down, but losing a few of their own. Far below, Hogsmeade continued to burn as Order members and Aurors tried desperately to save it.

Ginny finally managed to strike down the troll before her by slamming her sword through its foot and then causing it to burst into flames much like the Acromantula. Quickly wiping her sword in the dirt, the red-head stared around helplessly at her comrades, realizing that they were losing the battle. Death Eaters were pushing them back, making their way closer and closer to the castle. Hogsmeade was engulfed in flames and so many of her friends were falling and crying out for assistance.

Tears running down her face, Ginny saw that she was alone, the other two Heirs fighting some distance off. They were supposed to be together though, nothing coming between them.

"They're separating us," she whispered in shock. "We can't show our full powers when we're apart."

In an instant, she transformed into a Chinese Fox and dashed through the grass to Harry. She jumped over fallen bodies and wove through people's legs, trying to reach him. She saw him fling his hand out, no wand present, and blast four Death Eaters backwards, while pointing his other hand with the wand in it at a group of vampires and stunning them.

As he pulled himself upright, Ginny watching in horror as Harry suddenly lurched forward and collapsed to the ground, spasms wracking his body as the power of Gryffindor trying to release itself overtook him. She heard a scream come from Hermione and turned her head enough to see the brown haired witch stumbling forward to reach her fallen boyfriend. Ginny then saw a Death Eater raise his wand over Harry's prone and shaking form in an attempt to kill him.

Rage filling her, Ginny bared her teeth and leapt into the air, her pointed teeth clamping down on the Death Eater's wand arm. With a howl, he dropped his wand and flung Ginny off of him, smashing her onto the ground next to Harry. With a loud pop, Ginny was changed back into her normal self, blood sliding down her temple. Harry fell still next to her, his breathing shallow and clumsily groping for his wand. Ginny grabbed her head, feeling dizzy and sick, watching hopelessly as the Death Eater grabbed his wand again and pointed it at her.

Before he could make a sound though, a great black panther collided with him and the two tumbled to the ground in a fierce battle.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted, knocking the Death Eater's wand away from him as Ron, in his Animagus form still, pinned him down.

"_Stupefy_," Ginny muttered thickly, the red light streaking forward and hitting the Death Eater square in the chest.

Ron transformed back and raced over to his fallen sister and best friend. Hermione crashed to her knees, pulling Harry to her as Ginny raised herself up. Harry struggled into a sitting position, gritting his teeth and clamping his eyes shut.

"I can't….take much….more of….that," he mumbled out brokenly.

Hermione simply pushed his bangs back and kissed his scar, helping him up further. Ron aided Ginny, allowing her to lean on him as she stumbled to her feet, clenching her wand.

Wiping blood off of her face, Ginny released Ron's arm and stared around anxiously, looking for Hannah, Luna, and Blaise. She barely had time to do so before she was again blasted off her feet and landed in the dirt several meters away. Groaning in pain, the red-headed Heir sat up slowly, a wand pointed directly at her forehead. Eyes widening, she quickly saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were experiencing the same thing, a Death Eater standing menacingly before each of them.

"Not so tough now, are you, little Heir?" a high-pitched, girly voice said from behind the mask.

"Parkinson," Ginny spat, standing shakily and wiping dirt off of her cheek.

"Of course," Pansy responded, "who else would want to destroy you so much? You took Draco from me and _changed_ him."

"Maybe you should stop speaking and duel already," Ginny snarled, whipping her wand out and trying desperately to not sway.

Pansy let out a shriek of laughter before ripping her mask off and revealing her glaring blue eyes and pug like nose.

"You can't even stand, little Heir of Hufflepuff, and you want to duel _me_? Oh, I shall enjoy this!"

As the two girls faced each other and raised their wands, Harry managed to gain his footing and back away from the wand in his face. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye, face set with fury, and Ron just beyond her, groping furiously behind himself for his wand. Harry faced the Death Eater before him, green eyes set with concentration.

"Ooo…look what I have here," the Death Eater said, "little itty bitty Potter! And he's all grown up too, thinking he's got such wonderful powers and that he can defeat my Lord with his pathetic band of friends."

"Lestrange," Harry spat, a burning fire of rage building up within his chest when he heard the sound of Bellatrix's voice.

"Yes, Potter," she responded, voice slick with hate, "and I've come to finish you off."

"Aren't you supposed to let Voldemort do that job?" he snapped back.

"_Do not speak his name_!" she shrieked loudly, tensing her body.

"I'll speak it whenever I please," Harry responded defiantly, gripping his wand harder. "I believe I hold that right after everything he's taken from me."

"Ooo….is itty bitty Potter thinking of his Mummy and Daddy?" Bellatrix cackled. "Do you cry at night over them, over your half-giant friend? Do you cry over my scum of a cousin?"

Something flared in Harry at the mention of Sirius. Rage boiled in his veins and all he could see was red. Something within him roared, fighting to get loose and wreck havoc, fighting to take over and kill the person before him. Harry shoved the feeling away though, simply glaring at Bellatrix with the deepest loathing he could muster.

"You took him from me, you worthless Death Eater," he cried out, feeling a crackle of magical energy around him at his words. "Now its time to pay the price."

"Ooo…I'm scared," she taunted back.

With a sudden snap of her wand, Lestrange shot the Cruciatus Curse straight at Harry, aiming for his chest. As the curse flew at him, Harry watched it come toward him as if in slow motion. Out of instinct, he flung his hand out before him, focusing all his magical power forward. His thoughts strayed to his parents, Sirius, Hagrid, Ron, Ginny, and finally Hermione. He thought only of the love he held for all of them, and as the curse finally hit him, all of his love poured out and connected directly with the curse; creating a type of shield and flinging the curse right back at its caster.

Powered by the anger that first cast it, and the love that followed it, Bellatrix screamed in terrible agony as the Cruciatus Curse rebounded on her, ripping through her like a blazing fire. She fell to the ground, her screams echoing across the battlefield. Harry approached her silently, his eyes an electrifying shade of green, raw power emanating from him. He let his hand drop, allowing the curse to fall away from Bellatrix. She remained coiled up in a tight ball, panting harshly with drops of sweat trickling down her face. Her cold dark eyes raised and stared at Harry with a mixture of awe, fear, and hatred.

"Who knew, Potter?" she said viciously. "Who knew you had all of that bottled up inside of you? You may end up defeating me, but you will never defeat my Lord. Do you understand that?"

"I understand perfectly, Lestrange," Harry hissed back, raising his wand over her.

Just as the words to the most horrible curse started to form on his tongue, two things happened at once. A bright flash of light streaked by his face, and Hermione called out to him anxiously.

"Harry! No!" she cried.

Harry stumbled back in shock and that gave Bellatrix the chance she needed. She lunged forward and knocked Harry backwards, both of them crumbling to the ground in a heap, wrestling desperately for Harry's wand. Another flash of light sped over them, blasting into a tree several yards away. Harry managed to kick his feet out and slam Bellatrix backwards, throwing her face down in the dirt. As she started to straighten herself, Hermione suddenly dashed up and grabbed Harry's wand arm, thrusting it down.

"What are you _doing_, Hermione?" Harry yelled, frantically watching as Bellatrix slipped and fell down again, obviously dazed from the fight.

"Don't kill her, Harry!" she cried. "Would that make anything better?"

"Its revenge," he spat, pulling his arm away from her grasp. "Or do you not remember what she did to Sirius?"

"Oh, Harry, please," she begged, eyes wide.

But Harry didn't respond to her, his gaze was fixed on the Death Eater coming up behind Hermione, wand pointed at her back. His mask was half-off, allowing Harry to guess who he was. Dolohov. As words started to form on the Death Eater's lips, Harry's eyes flashed out of pure hatred, remembering what had occurred in the Department of Mysteries only one year before.

Harry knocked Hermione to the ground, who gasped in surprise and rolled over. Harry then transformed into his Phoenix form and flew straight at Dolohov, who started and stumbled back. Before Harry could reach him though, the Phoenix gave a piercing cry and crashed to the earth. Much like Ginny before, Harry popped back to his former self, writhing on the ground in agony as another wave of Gryffindor's power fought to come to the surface. Dolohov had a maniacal grin on his face now and stepped up to the Boy-Who-Lived, intent on killing him.

Out of nowhere though, a shining Unicorn galloped forward and its silver horn pierced Dolohov right through his chest. No sound escaped his lips, only a look of utter shock reflected in his eyes as he stared right back at the Unicorn, who slowly pulled away from him. Slumping to the ground, his wand fell carelessly next to him, never again to be picked up by the Death Eater, whose blood seeped out onto the grass around him.

With a soft crack, Hermione changed back, wiping blood off of her forehead with a shaking hand. Tears watered in her eyes and she looked down at the dead Death Eater, his mask askew and only covering half of his face. She hadn't wanted to kill Dolohov; even after the suffering he had put her through last year. Her intentions as an Heir were never to kill anyone, only to knock them out and leave them for the Ministry or the Order to deal with. Hermione hated death and all that was associated with it, and she had never wanted to stoop to the level of her enemies, falling back on mindless killings to create her point.

But now she had just killed a man, and the meaning of it was sinking it. Dropping to her knees beside Harry, she gently shook him, trying to wake him up; his latest spasm had rendered him unconscious from its effects. Noticing a movement out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spun around in time to see Bellatrix lunging forward for her wand which lay carelessly in the grass.

"Don't move!" Hermione snarled, her anger so great that sparks flew out of her wand.

Bellatrix froze in surprise before laughing loudly, eyes glinting back at Hermione.

"Ooo…the Mudblood is so very fierce! Now I really am scared," she shouted sarcastically.

She lunged again for the wand.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled.

The spell struck the Death Eater in the chest before she slumped to the ground. Hermione then quickly cast an anti-Apparition ward around her along with conjuring up black cords around the woman's body. Turning back to Harry, Hermione waved her wand over him.

"_Ennervate_," she said quietly.

His green eyes slowly fluttered open before he bolted upright, breathing hard.

"Where is he? Where?" he said frantically.

"Harry! Harry, calm down!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "Dolohov? He's right….there."

Harry's gaze followed to where Hermione was pointing. Sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of the Death Eater, Harry flicked his eyes back to Hermione, a question in them.

"Did…did you?" he asked.

Hermione could only nod, a lone tear falling down her cheek. Harry hugged her to him, despite the fact that his body screamed in protest from moving around. Thunderous explosions and shouts of people surrounded them on all sides, but they remained on the ground, holding on to each other and clinging to a small shred of normalcy.

A shriek of anger interrupted them and they broke apart to see Ginny standing over Pansy just meters away, the red-head so filled with fury that the air around her literally crackled with sparks of fire.

"Stupid blood traitor!" Pansy cried, wiping blood from her mouth. "You'll never take down the Dark Lord!"

"_Stupefy_," Ginny said grimly.

She then repeated the same actions Hermione had done with Bellatrix, binding Pansy tightly. Looking up, she brushed a wayward strand of her hair out of her face and fixed her gaze on Harry and Hermione, who were watching her silently. Dashing over to them, she gripped them in a quick hug.

"I was so worried about both of you!" she cried. "Where is Ron? And the others?"

A snarling noise reached their ears and they turned in time to see a black panther tussling viciously with a Death Eater, dodging various hexes and swiping the man off of his feet. One of the curses breezed right over the panther's head, scorching the black fur on top and causing him to hiss in anger. And even though Ron seemed to have the advantage, the Death Eater was still managing to keep him at bay.

Just as Harry moved to run to his friend's side, a figure darted out from the darkness and slammed the Death Eater from behind with a curse. The enemy fell to the ground unconscious, Blaise still keeping his wand trained forward. Ron changed back, panting from exhaustion and trying to keep himself upright.

"Thanks…..Blaise," he managed to mutter between breaths.

Blaise didn't answer, choosing to instead kick the mask off of the Death Eater's face.

"Nott," he growled in anger, glaring down at the former Slytherin.

Ron looked at the still form of Theodore Nott in shock before shaking his head sadly. His head turned to see the three Heirs running toward him, worry held in their eyes. Ginny threw her arms around her brother, so glad to see he was unharmed except for a few bruises and cuts.

Nodding to Blaise in acknowledgement, Harry fixed his gaze on to the battlefield, sighing as his eyes took in the sight below their small group. As he started to move forward to join the fight again, Hermione suddenly gasped and gripped his arm tightly, halting his movements.

"Oh God, Harry," she said in a fearful voice. "Look!"

Harry swung his head to the right and his own gasp escaped his lips when he saw what Hermione was pointing to. A large group of Dementors, at least fifty of them, and a small band of trolls, were backing a group of Hogwarts students right to the edge of the lake. Several of them were falling under the Dementors' evil spell while others desperately tried to conjure up Patronus charms. Harry could vaguely make out the figures of Luna, Neville, and Cho among the group.

"No!" Ron yelled out in a strangled voice before dashing off down the hill, not waiting for the others.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, looking as if she wanted to follow her brother but also not wanting to abandon her fellow Heirs.

Her gaze shot to Hermione and Harry, who both seemed to be frozen with shock. Harry suddenly shifted and exchanged a long glance with Hermione, unspoken words transferring between them that Ginny couldn't even begin to understand.

"Let's go," Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand briefly before the two separated and made their way after Ron, Blaise and Ginny right behind them.

Blasts from wands circled around them, causing the four to duck and sometimes roll to ground as they made their way towards the lake. Dark smoke curled up and darkened the sky, most of it coming from the still burning Hogsmeade. Screams seemed to be growing in intensity, harsh laughter following in their wake. As they came closer to the lake, they saw it was no longer filled with the cold, still water of before; it was boiling, surging forth, and steam billowed over its surface. The Dementors had no effect on it; it was obvious that a Death Eater had put a spell over the lake.

One of the students managed to force a troll into the lake and they heard it give a deep cry of pain before it disappeared below, a bright flash of flames accompanying it. Cho hurled out another Patronus charm, her silver swan colliding with a Dementor, who drifted away, two more coming to stand in his place. Neville was panting hard, keeping two trolls at bay with various multi-colored hexes, trying to knock their clubs away.

Ron had forced himself right into the middle of the fight so he could be beside Luna, who was flicking her wand and producing a silver Patronus over and over again. A bloody gash was across her cheek and she was moving with a small limp, showing that she had been wounded at some point during the battle. She held herself up straight though, not backing down in front of her enemies and causing many Dementors to be banished. Ron fought fiercely next to her, half protecting her, his wand trained on several trolls.

Harry had halted by the edge of the large group, prepared to fire off a strong Patronus charm when five trolls turned and surged at him, clubs raised and teeth bared. Harry dived to the ground as Hermione raised her wand and shouted to Ginny.

"Freeze the water once it hits them!"

Ginny poised her wand, ready to shoot the charm.

Hermione raised her arms up and directed water from the lake straight at the five trolls. It arched over the fighters and slammed into the creatures, throwing them off balance. But just as Ginny started to speak the words to the Freezing Charm, she was slammed from behind by a Death Eater and the two tumbled to the ground in a heap, wrestling.

Hermione released the water and fumbled for her wand, her eyes searching for Harry, hoping he could help her. He was currently fighting another troll though, and Blaise had raced into the middle of the fray, leaving Hermione all alone. The now angry trolls stalked toward her, and as powerful of a witch as she was, Hermione knew she was no match for five.

Memories of her first year came to her out of nowhere though and she shouted one of the simplest spells she knew.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club of the first troll sailed upward and smacked him right in the head, causing him to weave and finally crash forward. His four companions gambled around him in confusion before stomping toward the witch again.

And just as one raised his club over her, a loud smashing noise reached her ears and the trolls halted their movements. Spinning around, Hermione watched in shock as the hulking form of Grawp came striding down from the forest.

"Hermy! Hermy!" the large giant shouted. "Grawp help Hermy!"

With a sweep of his massive arm, Grawp knocked the four trolls over as if they were feathers. They piled into a heap, all unconscious. The giant then wrapped his large hand around Hermione and picked her up gently, cradling her like a small doll. She smiled tentatively at Grawp and patted his thumb.

"Thank you, Grawp," she said.

"For Hermy!" he said happily, though his eyes reflected sadness.

Hermione knew that Grawp had been missing ever since Hagrid's death, when Dumbledore had gone into the forest to search for him. No one could figure out where he had disappeared to, but Hermione for the first time was incredibly grateful to see him.

"Hermy return to Harry. Grawp must fight now," the giant continued, depositing her on the ground next to Harry, whose mouth hung open for a second before he charged forward and deflected a spell aimed at his girlfriend.

As soon as he saw Hermione was safely on the ground, Grawp turned and darted off quickly, considering his size. He flung himself into the middle of the battle and began to swap his hand at Death Eaters, catching most of them by surprise. At least the Light had one giant on their side.

Finally focusing on her own battle, Hermione quickly disarmed a Death Eater and turned on the Dementor behind her. Her silver otter leapt forward and attacked the dark creature, causing it to glide away.

Harry had finally whipped out his sword and was swinging it at the Death Eater before him. The large blood red rubies glittered eerily from the haze of spells as Harry missed again and growled in frustration. The unknown Death Eater, his own sword drawn, chuckled dryly at his misfortune.

"Come on, Potter," he said. "Can't handle that big sword?"

Harry raised his eyes from the ground slowly and glared with the deepest loathing at the other man. As hatred flooded through him, he felt the same roaring sensation he had experienced earlier. Something was aching within him to get out. Pushing the feeling away only slightly, Harry launched at the Death Eater, the sword pointed directly forward. Blue light crackled from the end of it and struck the Death Eater only seconds before the point pierced his heart. He slumped to the ground, already dead.

"Guess you were wrong," Harry hissed in a low voice, pulling the sword back out and wiping it off in the dirt.

As he straightened, a loud scream was released behind him, causing Harry to swing around, fear gripping him. As his gaze rested on the source of the scream, it was like Harry was watching the scene in slow motion. Hermione crumpled to the ground, her wand flying to the side. The Death Eater above her slowly pointed his wand at her form, which was shaking and struggling to stand. Dementors circled around her, eagerly awaiting another soul.

The power within Harry surged once more, much stronger than just moments before. His body trembled with anger and he ran toward Hermione, seeming to reach her side in mere seconds. He barely gave a thought to his course of action as he looked at the Death Eater and raised his hand outward.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted, love for Hermione pouring from him.

But instead of a green light coming from him, a burst of bright gold shot from his hand with the sound of an explosion. Everyone on the battlefield froze as the sound echoed around them and the power behind the spell caused them to be almost thrown off of their feet. The Death Eater in front of Harry became no more, the force of the spell simply consuming him.

A strange ringing was going off in Harry's ears, but he took no notice as he pulled his wand out and aimed it at the Dementors.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he cried, the same force of love behind his words.

The image of Prongs burst from the wand only briefly before a blinding white light followed, striking the Dementors directly before the point of the wand and then spreading out, killing every Dementor that was present on the grounds. Only a faint rustling was heard as empty black cloaks drifted downwards.

Heaving with exhaustion, Harry stumbled sideways as he lowered his wand. His legs refused to hold him any longer and he fell ungracefully beside Hermione, breathing shallow and eyes closed. Hermione struggled into an upright position next to him, clutching her side where a large gash leaked blood and soaked her shirt. She winced as she reached for her wand, and then crawled over to Harry's side, taking his wand too.

Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw him. His face was deathly pale and his scar peeked out from behind his sweaty bangs, vivid red. She gently brushed some strands away and caressed his cheek, wincing again at her small movements.

"Come on, Harry, wake up," she pleaded, watching his chest rise and fall with ragged breaths.

Ignoring her injury, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, hoping it would cause him to wake. There was no response for several seconds until suddenly his lips moved beneath hers and kissed her back. At that moment, Hermione felt a tingling sensation on her side and she pulled away in surprise. Looking down, she pulled her shirt up slightly to see that her gash had completely disappeared. Her gaze fixed on Harry's face and saw that his eyes were open, staring tiredly back at her.

"Harry….what….?" she whispered, confused.

But he never got to hear her question or begin to formulate any kind of response, because a loud bang came from by the lake followed by a cry and an angry shout. Rising to his knees, Harry looked toward the lake with Hermione, fear pooling within him and a chill running down his spine when he saw what had caused the commotion.

Though Harry's blast of magic had caused every Dementor to be destroyed, the trolls had remained at the edge of the lake. They had been momentarily stunned into confusion, along with everyone else, so the battle had halted for several seconds. Their fierce rampage had started up once more though, when a troll had swung his club and caught Cho Chang completely by surprise. The witch had been thrown several meters away before crumbling into a twisted heap on the ground. Neville, who had been next to her still, had cried out in anger, killing the troll instantly with an incredible show of magic.

"Oh, Cho," Harry breathed, his hand reaching out to Hermione.

She grabbed his hand in her own, trying to fight back tears, and gently brought them both to their feet. The fight had broken out in intensity again, but they dodged slowly around it, heading for Cho's unmoving form, which Neville was already kneeling by. He was gripping her hand tightly in his own, tears falling freely from his eyes as he stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and a few scratches marred her cheeks, but she only appeared to be sleeping. Harry could see instantly though that no breath was being taken in by her.

Neville looked up at them, sadness etching his features as he continued to cry.

"She fought so bravely," he whispered. "I thought for sure she would…..would….make it. That troll never gave her a chance to fight back."

Hermione was crying now too, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder as he wiped a stray tear away from his eye. He laid a hand on Neville's shoulder, trying to be comforting but realizing too that they had to continue fighting. Mourning for their lost friends would, unfortunately, have to take place later.

"Come on, Nev," he said quietly. "We'll come back for her, but for now you have to keep going, we all do. Finish what she started, in honor of her."

A sigh passed through his lips before he nodded and stood slowly, still staring down at Cho's lifeless body. Then without a word, he gave the couple a nod and ran back into the battle, headed this time for the castle. The small battle by the lake against the trolls was almost over, the creatures being either killed or forced to scatter. The band of students that had survived leaned on each other for support before walking forward as one and starting another attack, this time with Death Eaters, vampires, and werewolves.

Harry watched them sadly, still holding onto Hermione, his strength coming back to him with each passing minute. Just as the two shared a look which meant they were about to join back in the battle, someone called out to them from their left and they turned. Ginny, Blaise, Ron, and Luna were all running towards them, each bearing multiple wounds. Luna was still limping; Blaise's left arm seemed to be at a crooked angle; Ron was covered in several gashes on his face and arms, each bleeding; and Ginny had a large bruise on her cheek and was limping in the safe fashion as Luna.

"Am I glad to see you two," Ron said, relief flooding his face. "I was hoping that nothing had happened to either of you, but…..you never know."

"We barely managed to get over here," Blaise stated in a strange tone. "Death Eaters ambushed us, but we knew we had to regroup so….."

"Where's Hannah?" Harry asked, frowning.

Ginny hung her head, a tear escaping down her cheek, as Blaise looked away determinedly.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, finally looking up. "She….she didn't make it."

"No," Hermione said, horror washing over her features. "Oh please, no."

Harry let go of Hermione finally and just stared at his friends before him, a sinking feeling settling in him. His shoulders slumped and grief filled his mind as he realized what Ginny's words meant. Hannah had been obviously killed by the Death Eater they had seen torturing her. None of them had been able to reach her, although they had tried.

He lifted his head and looked down upon the battle that was raging below them. He felt so removed, safe on the hill above, but at the same time he felt the crushing weight of how much him and the other Heirs were expected to do. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Voldemort wasn't supposed to be winning, and the Light wasn't supposed to be losing so many of their members. Sacrifices were being made that never should have been. Harry's fists clenched at his side in anger as he thought of Hagrid, Cho, and Hannah. The War had dragged on for too long now, it needed to end.

"We have to end this," he said to them, still staring at the battle across the grounds. "We have to find Voldemort _now_ and end the War. I will not let any more sacrifices take place tonight."

No one answered him, determination settling on their faces. Hermione came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're ready," she said into his ear. "You know I'd follow you into anything."

He turned in her arms and hugged her to him, burying his face in her hair.

"I know," he whispered.

He released his hold on her and looked to the others. Ginny was the only one who seemed unsatisfied, her face blazing with a mixture of anger and fear. She directed her words to Harry, but the whole group flinched from how sharp they sounded.

"Why are none of our powers helping us though?" she cried desperately. "We're the _Heirs_, and they're defeating us!"

"Because we're not complete," Harry snapped back, looking frustrated. "We're missing a member. We can't accomplish certain things as individuals. If we don't get Draco back with us, we'll fail."

"I knew you'd come to appreciate me at some point, Potter," a drawling voice suddenly said from behind them.

Ginny sucked in a sharp breath, not wanting to turn around and realize she was only dreaming. The looks on Harry and Hermione's faces though caused her to slowly spin on the spot, her eyes coming to rest on the most welcoming sight in hours.

"Hey, Gin."

It was Draco.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back from my trip to Italy so here's another chapter for all of you finally! I had a fantastic time on my trip and I feel much more relaxed now. Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for leaving such kind and wonderful reviews, I appreciate all of them! I hope you like this new chapter though.I know it sounds a little choppy but there are so many people involved in this battle that I have to keep hopping around. I'm focusing on the Heirs and their companions more too, which is why the Order is not really present in this chapter. I also never intended for that cliffhanger to take place, I just needed a place to stop and this is how the chapter went when I first wrote it. I'll try to update real soon so none of you are hanging for too long. Please leave a comment and I hope you enjoyed the battle finally beginning.  
Much Love,  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	45. The Awakening of the Lion

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Five - The Awakening of the Lion**

Ginny almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing before her, looking almost a little shy, was Draco Malfoy. He was still alive, still breathing, though his eyes now held a haunted look. He looked to be under a great strain, as if he was fighting an inner force, but his gaze never wavered from her face.

"Draco," she whispered, taking a tentative step toward him.

"Please, Gin," he said quickly, backing up, "don't come near me. He's watching."

Ginny halted, tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Her hands trembled as she clenched them fiercely together.

"Where have you been this whole time?" she said harshly, startling the whole group. "We needed you, but you weren't here. Hannah and Cho were just killed, but where were you? Off with Voldemort?"

"Gin, don't start," Draco said wearily. "I can't explain everything right now because I need to be taking the lot of you to Voldemort. He's _expecting_ me to."

Harry narrowed his eyes and dawning comprehension came over him.

"You're supposed to be under the Imperius curse, aren't you?" he asked.

Draco slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, not originally though. I went to Voldemort with the intention of having him believe I had betrayed all of you and so, the bond between the Heirs failed and was never completed. He somehow saw through me though and cast the Imperius Curse on me to make sure I remained….loyal. Voldemort thinks he finally beat me there, but he never did. I threw off his curse within a few hours of him casting it; it was a particularly _strong_ Imperius. Ever since then, I have simply done as he has commanded, acting like I am still under his power. He does love to recast it at points though, which is draining because I have to throw the curse off again."

Draco sighed and looked at them all pleadingly.

"You must believe me for now; I can't explain everything at this moment. I'm sure you all want to know about the Passim Mirrors and such, but please trust me, I never meant to hurt any of you and this is for the greater good. I have to take you to Voldemort as if you all are my enemies or else you will never get close to him. All I ask is that you give me your wands and I'll return them to you once we reach him."

Draco then drew his own wand and pointed it at the group, trying to put up a show. Ginny was refusing to look at him, trying to sort out her jumbled thoughts. His heart ached at what he must be putting her through. Ron, meanwhile, had backed away, a sneer crossing his face.

"No way, Malfoy," he spat. "My sister may love you and I may trust you more now, but there is no bloody way I am giving you my wand and trusting you _that_ far."

"Ron!" Hermione said loudly, glaring at her red-headed friend.

"No, Hermione," Ron said, not looking at her and keeping his eyes on Draco. "Not this time."

Everyone fell silent, watching the two young men who couldn't seem to see beyond their differences even in the midst of a war. Ginny held her breath, torn between who she wanted to believe more. Ron was her brother and she loved him, but her love for Draco was still strong, her heart beating for him. Making her decision, Ginny stepped between the two and stared at Ron, a pleading look in her gaze.

"Please, Ron, please," she begged. "I know it's hard and I know you don't want to but we all must trust him. So many lives depend on us defeating Voldemort once and for all. We must do all we can to stay true to each other and bring him down. I know the things Draco has done to you have been terrible, but please, put that aside now and trust him this once."

She refused to look at Draco after her speech, already feeling his eyes boring into her back. She continued to stare fiercely at Ron, begging him silently to listen to her words. She held her breath until she saw him relax a little and a curt nod was given to her. Ginny let out her breath and slumped forward.

"Thank you," she whispered, before walking toward him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Only for you, Gin," Ron responded into her ear, then releasing her and stepping back.

Ginny turned to look at Draco, who was staring at her with obvious admiration in his eyes. He shifted and opened his mouth as if to say something, but she threw her hand out and sharply cut him off.

"Not now, Draco. I'm doing this for the greater good. You and I will talk more later."

She then approached him and thrust her wand into his hand; her eyes alight with simmering anger. She backed away and watched as the others slowly walked up to Draco and handed over their wands. Draco kept his wand trained on them all, acting as if he was truly forcing them to surrender to him. Ron gaze was deadly as he gave up his wand, the other boy having the decency to look scared. Hermione and Harry were last, Harry's eyes steely, clearly conveying his message.

"I'm putting my full trust in you, Malfoy," he stated simply. "Don't let me down."

A flicker of something passed through Draco's eyes.

"I know, Potter," he replied, as he shoved the group of wands in his pocket. "Now, all of you get in front of me and start walking. We're heading right for Voldemort, who is stationed near Hagrid's hut. Act like I'm controlling all of you. Now, move!"

And so the small group of students began to move down the hill, away from the lake, making their way slowly towards Hagrid's abandoned hut. They skirted their way along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, away from the main battle, which still raged on heavily, inching the whole time closer to Hogwarts. Hours had gone by, the moon now starting to set and the first signs of light beginning to peek over the horizon, showing the start of a new day.

But this new day was no better than the previous one. The war seemed far from over and the Heirs cringed every time a new cry of pain echoed back to them. Their walk was dragging on, each step more painful and heavy than the previous one. The weight of what was about to come caused their shoulders to slump further and further; the time to show their full strength was very near. Were they truly ready?

Harry glanced over at Hermione, reaching out for her hand at the same time. She smiled gently back at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. They would be in the battle together, until the very end. They gave each other strength and power, as they had from the moment they had first met on the train. They would help take down Voldemort together, their love meaning so much to this final battle.

"Is this really necessary, Draco?" Blaise hissed from just in front of the blonde Slytherin.

Draco rolled his eyes and simply prodded Blaise in the back with his wand tip.

"Yes, unfortunately," he replied. "You heard what I said to all of you. Just keep walking and act all pissed. Stay on guard though; we'll need to respond quickly once we reach Voldemort."

"What? Are we attacking him immediately?" Blaise asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes," Draco said bitterly.

Suddenly, Hagrid's hut loomed before them, causing Harry to take in a sharp breath and grip Hermione's hand even tighter. From behind the hut, where the now barren pumpkin patch lay, a strong reddish glow was emanating. Every few minutes, a streak of green light would flash out from behind the hut, striking an unsuspecting Auror or Order member in the back. A soft yet chilling laughter followed every time.

Draco moved ahead of them all and started to make his way around the hut. He pointed his wand at the group and with a motion of his hand, signaled them to halt.

"Master," he called out, "I have brought them as you requested."

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," Voldemort responded back calmly. "Very good, bring them to me now."

Draco jerked his head at them and they all moved forward. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caused Harry to stop and squint into the cluster of bushes growing next to the stone walls of the hut. With a quick reflex, Harry slipped his sword out, swinging the gleaming blade at the bush.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now," he said strongly.

"Please, no," a whimpering voice spoke. "Don't hurt me, Harry."

"Wormtail," Harry spat. "Get out of there!"

Shaking, a tired and scared Peter Pettigrew crawled out from under the bushes, covered in dirt and sweat. His robes were torn and splattered with mud, and his eyes were rolling every which way, as if terrified of some unseen force. He seemed not to care as Harry pointed his sword and rested the sharp tip directly above his heart.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said angrily. "Hiding from your beloved master? Or are you waiting to catch me off guard?"

"No no, Harry!" Wormtail cried, falling to his knees. "I can not return to the Dark Lord! I betrayed him unintentionally and now he'll never accept me back into his ranks. He will kill me on sight, just as he will do to you! I wanted to warn you, to pay back a debt that you started three years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused but not lowering his defenses.

"The Dark Lord will not allow you near him!" Wormtail said. "I know this though he never actually said it. He will kill you on sight just to have you out of the way, before the Heirs can come to realize their full powers. His entire intention was to turn the Heirs to his side and defeat the Light. He now knows he can never turn you, so he will simply kill you!"

"How do you know this?" Harry asked, pressing the sword a little more forcefully.

Wormtail winced but quickly continued.

"I am not as stupid as the Dark Lord thinks. He told me of his plans to release the Heirs' powers and I aided him in it. But I simply know he can never turn you to his side. The-Boy-Who-Lived would never join the Dark Lord after all the suffering he has caused him."

Harry relaxed the hold on his weapon only slightly, eyeing Wormtail with distrust.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, a Wizard's Debt! And…" He paused. "I owe James and Lily."

Harry never got a chance to respond to Peter's comment because a shriek from Hermione, followed by a rushing sound reached his ears. He spun around in time to see the Killing Curse streaking towards him.

* * *

While Harry had stopped to speak with Wormtail, Draco had led the others to Voldemort, who immediately froze him in place.

"Where is Potter?" the Dark Lord had snarled.

"He…he was here, My Lord," Draco choked out in response.

"I want Potter!" Voldemort spat. "He must die at my hand before the other Heirs."

"Take them first, My Lord!" Draco said with desperation in his voice.

"Foolish boy!" Voldemort yelled, throwing the Cruciatus Curse on him before Draco could move. "Do not question my judgment!"

Draco fell to the ground and writhed, gritting his teeth in agony as his whole body shook. Ginny started to move forward to reach him, a tear running down her cheek. Voldemort quickly lifted his hand to her though and smirked, effectively halting her movements.

"Stupid Muggle loving slut," he snarled. "It would be wise of you not to do that."

Ginny's eyes flashed as Voldemort released his hold on Draco and stepped around him, leaving the blonde panting in the dirt.

He swept around the side of the hut and halted, smirking in satisfaction at seeing Harry standing over a cowering Wormtail. Lips curling in disgust at his follower who had run away from him in terror, Voldemort knew he would deal with the rat next. His wand raised up, poised to perform the Killing Curse. Draco tried to lunge forward, his body screaming in protest, while Hermione let out a shout.

"HARRY!" she cried out.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort spoke, the green light erupting from his wand and racing forward.

Harry swung around, eyes wide with shock when he realized he had absolutely no time to avoid the deadly curse. With surprising agility though, Wormtail leapt to his feet and knocked Harry to the side, putting himself right in front of the Killing Curse. Harry crashed to the ground and looked up in time to see the green light connect directly with Wormtail's chest. Horror filling him, Harry watched the former Marauder crumple to the ground, his eyes dead and unseeing.

A howl of rage escaped Voldemort, who raised his wand once more. Draco reached him this time though and knocked the Dark Lord right over, the two falling to the ground. Hermione rushed forward to Harry's side, who was still staring at Wormtail's still form in shock.

"My God," Harry whispered. "He gave his life for me."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Get up, get up. We have to fight now."

Voldemort and Draco stood at the same time, a blazing fire burning in the Dark Lord's eyes as he looked at Draco.

"Traitor!" he cried. "I knew it all along. _Avada_…!"

A blast of energy erupted from Ginny before he could finish the curse, causing Voldemort get knocked backwards. Draco whipped around in time to toss the others wands forward.

"NOW!" he yelled.

The other Heirs and their companions threw their hands out immediately, their respective wands flying straight to them. Harry and Hermione leapt off of the ground as one and dashed to their friends just as Voldemort stood again. The fire in his cat-like eyes from before was nothing compared to the way they glowed now. His spidery fingers curled menacingly around his wand as he stared down the Heirs and their companions.

"So be it," he hissed. "The downfall of the Light shall begin with all of your deaths."

A flurry of spells, hexes, and curses followed his words. Voldemort let out as many from his wand as the group of seven did all together. His disappeared at random moments with a whip of his cloak, popping up again in various spots, causing all of them to change their tactics every few seconds.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron yelled, aiming at the Dark Lord's back, where the spell was easily deflected.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry managed to say, mustering all his hate behind the words.

"You think you can kill me with that, Potter?" Voldemort hissed, vanishing from sight.

The seven managed to surround the Dark Lord, but he avoided their continuous spells each time. A streak of yellow light grazed Hermione's arm, who stumbled back and danced away from the next one. Harry bewitched his sword and made it fly at the Dark Lord, who easily dodged it and flung its point into a tree. Draco and Ginny were side by side, throwing out curse after curse, ducking and rolling away as they were deflected back to them. Ginny tried to change into her Animagus form but Voldemort forced her to change back, almost killing her in the process. Luna, Blaise, and Ron were doing all they could to distract the Dark Lord, hoping the Heirs would find either an opening or the true power that lay within them all.

"Do something, you lot!" Ron bellowed, creating a shield around himself.

"Our powers, Harry!" Hermione cried as she ducked. "Where are they?"

Harry hissed in annoyance and tried to run forward, but Voldemort created a strong ward around himself, allowing no one to come near him.

"Duel me, Tom, you coward!" he screamed.

Voldemort laughed loudly and simply shot the Cruciatus Curse at Harry.

"Do you think that would be fair? With your little friends standing by to aid where necessary?"

Harry snarled in anger and lunged forward again, the ward throwing him back. Taking advantage of his lapse in concentration, Voldemort shot the Torture Curse out once more, this time hitting Harry, who cried out in pain and writhed on the ground. Ron, who was closest to him, dashed forward to help, his concentration slipping. Voldemort took the initiative and slammed the red-head with a powerful spell that blasted him backwards into Hagrid's hut. Ron slid down the stone wall and slumped over, unconscious, blood trickling down his neck.

"NO!" Harry shouted, the curse breaking off of him with the sound of a gun-shot.

Voldemort's lips curled into a smirk.

"Ready to play harder, Potter?"

Harry stood, his eyes glowing bright green with anger. A crackle of electricity rippled around him and the distinct roar of a lion resounded in his ears. Feeling a power like none he had felt before surging through him, Harry allowed it to take control, embracing the power of the new magic fully. Their battle came to a stop as Voldemort's eyes went suddenly wide, his wand slack in his thin hand. The other Heirs and the last two companions spun around to stare at Harry, who was glowing bright gold with his eyes still shining the same bright green.

With his eyes focused on Voldemort, Harry outstretched his arms and uttered a string of words in Latin. They were leaving his mouth of their own accord.

"_Excito Gryffindor_! _Excito Leo_!"

As the last syllable fell from his lips, a blast of magic erupted from around Harry. A green light the same color of his eyes raced like a shockwave away from him, rippling outwards and spreading all over the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. A sudden wind whipped up and followed right after the shockwave, knocking everyone, besides Harry, over. A lion's roar echoed across the grounds and as Hermione squint her eyes to look at Harry, she could have sworn she saw a large image of a golden lion standing next to her boyfriend, the loud roar coming from it.

The grounds of Hogwarts suddenly were filled with the sounds of screams and heavy thuds. Dark creatures were turned to ash, their weapons falling to the earth. Several Death Eaters were killed instantly as the shockwave hit them, their wands blowing apart into splinters. Several were merely knocked unconscious, as if Harry's power had become concentrated and knew to keep a few alive for trial. Order members, Aurors, and students quickly bound them and destroyed their wands before they too were knocked over by the gust of wind, all of them remaining conscious though.

Far below, the Death Eaters swarming Hogsmeade were killed, the members of the Light halting in shock as the lion's roar reached their ears. Snape's mouth dropped open in awe as he saw where the blazing green light was coming from.

"Well, Potter," he muttered, "I should have known you had it in you somewhere."

And then, as quickly as the spectacle had started, it stopped. The image of the lion vanished from sight and the magic released from Harry receded back into him. The Gryffindor remained standing, looking merely winded, deepest loathing still prominent across his features as he glared at Voldemort. The Dark Lord was slowly picking himself up, for the first time in his life utterly stunned into silence. Harry's gaze never left him as he flung his hand out towards Ron, a deep red light leaving his palm and connecting with Ron's forehead before encasing him completely. A Healing Shield.

"Ready to play now, Tom?" Harry mocked, eyes still glowing.

Voldemort sneered as he righted himself.

"Such a waste of power on such a poor excuse for a wizard," he spat. "Imagine what I could have made you _do_ with that power if only you had joined me. You and your fellow Heirs would have been great, _honored_, even. But you chose your path long ago, Potter. You turned away from the Dark."

"Nothing could ever make me join you, Tom," Harry said, taking a few steps forward. "You are nothing, always were. Your thirst for power destroyed you, made you who are now. This night has had a long time coming. It is time we ended it officially."

"I'd like to see you try," Voldemort hissed. "Even with those fancy powers, you are no match for me. You may have defeated my followers, but I can go on without them."

"Enough talk!" Draco suddenly said.

The other three Heirs came to stand beside Harry, a force of magic surrounding them all. Luna and Blaise knew they were no longer needed now, so they rushed to Ron's side, working around the Healing Shield to help him further.

Voldemort slowly backed away from the Heirs, drawing them all further out into the battlefield. The members of the Light moved away, watching with bated breath as the Final Battle begin to come to close. Their fight was now over. It was now left completely to the Heirs to bring down the Dark Lord.

The air around the Heirs flared with energy, as they all looked at each other and realized that their powers were officially coming to the surface. Something within each of them clicked and a rush of magic filled their veins, pounding through them. Now each of the Heirs could feel all their love and trust for each other pouring into them, made so much stronger by the sacrifice of Draco. The love felt between Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Draco, made the bond that much stronger, firmly cementing everything had worked for during the past year in place.

Voldemort halted, wand raised toward the Heirs, who stopped as well, several meters from him. With determination in their eyes, the Heirs didn't even raise their wands, simply stood still, knowing their wands were no longer necessary.

"And so it ends, Tom," Harry shouted.

With those words, the Heirs began their first assault on the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm...bit of a shorter chapter here, I hope none of you mind. Not sure if I completely like it still...once I make a re-do of this story I might change it around a bit. I hope none of you are disappointed with it and you liked Harry's new show of powers. I guess you could consider it a filler chapter that had to lead to the Heirs simply being the only ones fighting Voldemort. Sorry about the cliffie too, but I hope not to leave you hanging for too long!  
All right, please leave a review and thanks for all the great comments you guys keep sending me! Oh, and the Latin phrase I used means "Awake Gryffindor! Awake Lion!"  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	46. The Heirs of the Founders

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Six – The Heirs of the Founders**

The Four Heirs begin to walk slowly toward Lord Voldemort, their eyes fiery with suppressed rage and power. A deafening silence descended on all of those around them, Aurors, Order members, and students watching with bated breath, mouths moving in soft prayers that the Light would be victorious. Down in Hogsmeade, the silence fell there as well, as the last fires were put out and the remaining population slowly made their way towards the battlefield. Everyone's hope now rested on the Heirs, who felt that weight but now knew that they could carry it.

The Heirs finally halted, only a few meters from Voldemort, who clutched his wand tightly and sneered at them. Their faces were calm yet hard, fully prepared to take on the darkest wizard ever to set foot in the world. With brief glances at each other and swift acknowledgment, Harry and Hermione stepped away from Draco and Ginny, forming a half circle in front of the Dark Lord, who considered them with narrowed eyes.

"Is this a fight?" Voldemort spat, looking slightly gleeful. "Or are we merely going to stare each other down for eternity?"

"No, Tom," Harry said quietly yet with strength in his voice. "This is the end."

"The end for all of you," the Dark Lord snarled back, raising his wand up.

Just as the first syllable of a curse fell on Voldemort's lips, Harry swung to Draco, who was already staring back.

"Now, Draco!" he shouted.

"_Validus calligatio_!"

The blonde Slytherin yelled out the spell without once touching his wand, instead outstretching his hand. The brilliant white light shot out and connected with Voldemort before the wizard had time to realize what the spell was. The second light came back to Draco before fading, the Dark Lord now surrounded by a faint glow.

_So, Lord Voldemort_, Draco's voice said harshly in his head, _what have you been planning for us in here?_

_You will find nothing!_ The Dark Lord shrieked, slamming up mental blocks. _Foolish Slytherin, do you think you can play these stupid mind tricks on _me

_You underestimate my abilities, Tom,_ Draco snarled back, _just as you did before._

Then Voldemort felt an intense pain like never before, as Draco worked his way around the mental blocks and searched through his mind. Clutching his head and almost falling to the ground, the Dark Lord desperately tried to go against him, but Draco was strong and continued on, the pain ever increasing. Finally, something snapped in his head, as a certain block fell down, and Voldemort let out a loud and angry wail as Draco extracted information before vanishing from his mind.

Draco sagged against Ginny's shoulder as his magical power dropped slightly. All of the Heirs knew of this risk, one of them becoming weaker just to find out information, but they all felt it a necessary step in defeating the Dark Lord. Draco's powers would soon return, since being an Heir allowed him that, but for a few minutes he knew he could not do much. Hopefully the other three would be able to hold off the Dark Lord for a time.

Feeling his power starting to return, Draco straightened, turning his head to nod at Harry, who smiled back grimly. Voldemort was picking himself up off the ground now, shaking and looking angrier then ever.

"Who is the foolish one now, Tom?" Draco said with a hint of laughter on his tongue.

With a show of agility, Voldemort leapt upwards and raised his wand, a jet of bright yellow light flashing forward. Ginny barely gave a seconds thought before she grabbed Draco and disapparated them a few feet away. The curse sped away into the trees.

As Voldemort let out another scream of rage, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, grabbed hands, and made a silent agreement. Concentration fell over them as their eyes turned blue. A sharp crack of thunder followed by a howling of wind caused the watchers to jump in shock and fright. Immense dark clouds were rolling in, flashes of electricity going off within them, and a terrible wind pushing them. Another sharp crack and howl had the various students, Order members, and Aurors running for cover, most of them dashing for the castle.

Just as they reached safety, the sky broke open and a torrential rain went hurling down, a severe wind raging right with it. The Four Heirs remained not surprisingly untouched; simply standing still and watching their powers slam into the Dark Lord who had caused them so much grief over the years.

Harry and Hermione separated, moving closer to the Dark Lord without allowing their Elemental powers to falter. Voldemort was procuring shields to block the assault but to no avail. The rain and wind were much stronger than his shields, fueled by an amazing amount of love that nothing he could do could conquer. He was now drenched and shivering, no menacing air about him now. He tried one last spell, which managed to halt the natural forces for a few seconds before Harry and Hermione lifted their arms and flicked the shield away.

As the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw pair continued to attack Voldemort with the elements, Draco and Ginny came around behind him and started to fire off various nonverbal spells. The Dark Lord started as the first one grazed past him, before pointing his wand at them at shooting out his own spells. A flurry of colors became blurred to the observers, the rain obscuring much of what they saw.

Just as Harry managed to knock Voldemort sideways with a blast of wind, Draco pointed his wand at his fellow Heir. He hoped his next spell wouldn't cause Harry's concentration to slip.

"_Validus calligatio_!" he cried out once more, bracing himself for the drainage in his magic.

The white light struck Harry, who almost seemed to be expecting it and didn't even stumble. The wind started to die for a second before it surged up again, fiercer than ever, as if Harry was suddenly doubling his efforts. Draco's and Harry's thoughts immediately connected with a snap, the Slytherin feeling an amazing amount of power rippling through their connection. For the first time, he fully realized and appreciated the extent of Harry's abilities and magical power.

_What are his plans?_ Harry asked simply.

_Protect Hermione,_ Draco responded back quickly, trying to keep the connection short. _He wants to use her against you, feeling if he manages to capture her, the battle will be won. Just watch her back; his main plan was to get to her. After that, his tactics are no different then ours because all of his minions have been destroyed. He's strong though, incredibly strong. We need _something _to drain his power._

_Thanks, Draco,_ Harry responded tersely, mind already distracted with plans to keep Hermione from harm. He would die before Voldemort would be allowed to touch her.

Sensing Harry's determination, the blonde withdrew from his mind, the connection breaking. Staggering for a few moments afterwards, Draco quickly tried to engage himself in the battle once more. He refused to use the telepathic spell any more during the battle, since one more time would be too much for him to handle. His mission was accomplished and that was all that mattered.

As Draco and Harry were conversing through their thoughts, Hermione dug deep within herself to bring up more of her magical strength. She focused her empathic abilities and brought them down upon Voldemort, hoping she could discern some of his motives by just knowing his emotions. Her eyes cut a path through the rain, resting intently on the form of the Dark Lord as she edged out her mind and opened up to his feelings.

Hermione was assaulted by such immense feelings of anger, malice, and hatred that she almost buckled under the weight. Reeling, but still managing to stay upright, her Elemental power only suffering slightly from the small slip in concentration, she opened her mind up a bit more cautiously. Probing gently, she touched his mind once more, almost reeling again from a new emotion that sprang up.

Voldemort wanted _her_. For what, Hermione couldn't figure out, but only ill intentions seemed to be backing up the thought. She pulled back from his mind before he noticed her there, her thoughts turning back to the steady fall of rain. Only one last question still lingered.

_Why does Voldemort want me?_

The question seemed almost ridiculous though. She immediately knew why Voldemort would want her first, out of all the other Heirs. The Dark Lord's fears rested on Harry defeating him, and if he could get Hermione, Harry would almost certainly give in to save her. She couldn't let that happen, no matter what. This last war would not be lost because Hermione couldn't protect herself.

Harry was already trying to devise a plan though, his mind swirling with various spells he could use and other such tactics. If only he could create a shield that Voldemort wouldn't be able to penetrate.

Before he could fulfill any of his ideas, Voldemort decided to execute his own plan on Hermione, smiling gleefully the whole time. A thin yet fiery red rope came twisting out of the tip of his wand, flashing in the rain as it uncoiled and raced toward the Ravenclaw Heir. Harry let out a shout and released a spell, which only deflected off of the rope. Hermione, sensing the danger instantly, spun around and pulled out her sword just as the cord reached her.

The rope made contact with the blade of her sword, wrapping around it instantly. Hermione let go of the handle and with a sharp wave of her hand, the tip leveled off and shot right back at the Dark Lord. A howl of curses escaped his lips as he dodged the deadly blade, which slammed into the ground several meters away.

"I will _not_ be taken that easily!" Hermione shouted over the din.

Voldemort snarled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Hermione quickly rolled to the ground, her shirt becoming soaked with water, to avoid the Killing Curse. Harry shot out a Stunning Spell in retaliation, which was easily deflected into the forest. Hermione rose once more and with a nod to Harry, the two of them released their Elemental powers, the sky turning light once more. The Dark Lord barely had time to regain his balance before a loud rumble and a crash echoed across the grounds. Behind him, Draco had knelt to the earth, his palms downward as he brought forth his own Elemental power.

Standing slowly, Draco remained concentrated as the ground shook again, a crack forming in the surface before him. Voldemort's red eyes were now fixed on him intently, calculating what the Slytherin was about to do. He did not expect for the ground to suddenly cave in before him with a terrible sound, a crater forming and causing him to scramble for safe footing. He raised his wand to take his enemy down, but Ginny had predicted this move. She quickly rose her hands above the newly formed pit, a burst of flames appearing within it. They rose towering before her, obscuring the Dark Lord from view. The bright orange and yellow flames were bright, dulling out the sky and creating a glow that could be seen from miles around.

Both Ginny's and Draco's eyes had changed colors like Harry's and Hermione's, showing the amount of effort they were putting into their powers. The Dark Lord was screaming in rage again, trying to shot spells through the flames. The flames were off a different substance though, simply absorbing many of the multicolored lights.

As the fire distracted him, Draco turned his concentration into creating a pit all around Voldemort, to trap him for at least a little while. Harry and Hermione were shooting out spells now, most of them bouncing off various shields. When Draco was finished, Ginny filled the whole pit with fire, circling the Dark Lord with a blazing inferno. His screeches of rage reached the Four Heirs, who halted their spells, Ginny simply left to keep the flames in the pit going. Harry and Hermione now joined their two companions, all of them watching silently and waiting for any movement from Voldemort.

With a nod from Harry, Ginny raised her arms higher, her eyes burning with concentration as she caused the flames to contact and create one huge ball of fire. The blazing orange was now so bright many had to look away, the crackle of it piercing their eardrums. Ginny then lowered the flames directly onto the area where Voldemort stood, one last shriek escaping from his lips. Then with a sharp crack, the flames disappeared and no sign of the Dark Lord could be seen.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath now, watching and waiting, almost sensing that the fight wasn't over. The Heirs were poised, their bodies tense and ready, knowing better than anyone else that Voldemort was not finished yet.

"Do you think simple tricks such as those could defeat me?" the hissing voice came from behind the four.

They all spun around, hands held out defensively, to see Voldemort in dueling stance, his wand directed right at them.

"I would express myself disappointed, Tom," Harry growled, "if you had fallen that quickly. Disappointed, yet happy to see your demise."

"Such talk gets us nowhere, Potter," Voldemort spat.

"You asked for it, Tom," Hermione said sharply, her eyes glittering with hatred for the creature before them.

Before a response came from him, the Four Heirs disappeared with a series of loud pops, to reappear behind Voldemort already transformed into their Animagus shapes. The Phoenix let out a beautiful cry of his song, before diving into the sky and melding with it. The Dragon arched his neck, steam billowing from his nostrils as one of his yellow eyes glared with intensity at his enemy. The Chinese Fox slithered through the grass, hiding in dips and baring her teeth in a snarl. The shining Unicorn pawed the ground and lowered her head, the point leveled directly at the Dark Lord's black heart.

Voldemort's eyes widened for a second in surprise before narrowing again, thin red slits showing. He tucked his wand back into his robes and curled his lips into a sneering smile.

"We can both play this game," he whispered.

With a snap, he whirled out of sight and appeared seconds later as a large and hideous snake. He towered above the ground, almost as large as the Dragon, with dripping fangs and huge red eyes. His long black body lay coiled on the ground, with his ugly head raised and ready to strike. It was apparent that Voldemort had worked on his Animagus form until he could manipulate it, making it so he could become whatever size needed. Few wizards could do such a thing and the act was considered Dark Magic, something that wouldn't be a stretch for Lord Voldemort.

A forked tongue flicked out menacingly as all the other creatures started in shock and simply stared, clearly not prepared for the sudden change. A series of hisses escaped his mouth; eyes intently caught on the Dragon's, who understood his every word.

_The Unicorn first, yessss, and then, and then the rest of you._

The snake's black head dived down at the same time the piping music filled the air once more and the brilliant Phoenix appeared, wings spread. The noise distracted the snake, which swung his head, narrowly missing the Unicorn, who galloped sideways. The Phoenix's beak struck at the snake's eyes, which simply whipped his tail up and almost knocked the bird from the sky. The Dragon let out a roar of fire, which the snake managed to avoid, showing an amazing amount of agility. The Chinese Fox, now severely dwarfed, continued skirting through the grass, a devious plan forming in her mind.

The Phoenix returned quickly, flying beside the Unicorn, as the Dragon dove into the air, distracting the snake from above. His massive wings beat the air as the snake raised his head once more and struck. Sweeping away, the Dragon let out another blast of fire, this time catching the snake on the top of the head, causing him to howl in agony. The Unicorn and the Phoenix came to him just at that moment, the Unicorn piercing the soft underbelly with her horn as the Phoenix swerved easily and struck one of the snake's eyes with his beak, a shower of blood raining from both puncture wounds.

Howling louder, the snake dropped his head, causing all three creatures to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed. The Dragon crashed back to the ground, the earth shaking from his weight as he started to charge at the vicious animal. The Phoenix dived for the other eye, this time narrowly missing the snapping jaws of the snake. The Unicorn galloped away for several meters before turning around and charging once more. The Dragon came to the snake first, slamming into his head and knocking the snake over, where it writhed in pain. The Phoenix struck again, this time puncturing the snake's nose as the Unicorn pierced his belly a second time.

All three backed away, leaving the creature to bleed and spit in growing agony, allowing the Chinese Fox to make her way forward and complete her plan. With lightening quick moves, she struck her tail numerous times along the ground, each patch of grass erupting in flames until the whole snake was encircled. With a last touch of her tail, the small fires joined together and created a massive fire that was equivalent to the one before. The four Animagi then backed away and watched as the snake struggled to sit upright, a wailing hiss escaping his throat as the flames licked at his scaled body.

With soft pops, the Four Heirs changed back into their regular forms, panting with slight exhaustion and watching as the flames concealed the great snake from view. None of them look injured, except for Harry, who had a large bruise forming on his right side from where the snake's tail had struck him. Wincing, Harry inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, the pain vanishing seconds later as he healed it. Reopening his eyes, he gazed tiredly at his companions.

"It's not over," he said quietly. "This will not have defeated Voldemort."

"Aye," Draco replied, "he is stronger than that. He is even more wounded now though."

"Just one last blow," Hermione whispered, "and he'll be gone forever."

Ginny bit her lip in worry.

"But what though?" she asked. "What will finally bring him to destruction?"

"We will," Harry said with determination. "All of our love and trust that we've built up over the months will be needed for that very moment. Voldemort will not be able to defeat powers such as those."

They all fell silent, still watching the fire until Ginny raised her hand, lowering it with a flick of her wrist. They disappeared entirely, smoking embers only remaining as they stared at the spot where Voldemort had just lain. A chilling laughter cut through the silence, causing the four to turn to their right, facing the Dark Lord once more. He seemed no worse than before the fight, only one of his eyes glistening with something that looked disturbingly like blood. He stood straight and tall before them, anger radiating off of his being as he pointed his wand at them again.

"No matter how much you fight me and damage me," he said harshly, "I will always come back. Nothing you do to me will kill me, for I am immortal."

"No, Tom," Harry said. "You may think you are, but you're not. Your heart may be black and your mind may have turned toward the Dark Arts but your soul still remains, the last bit of you that remains human. You _can_ die, Tom, and we will prove that."

Voldemort hissed in rage.

"Try all you want, Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, but your trying will be worthless. I will defeat you and take the Wizarding World as my own, destroying all that you and your pathetic people have worked for. People will worship me once the world is mine and you will be forgotten. The Boy Who Lived shall become the Boy Who Was Nothing."

"I do not fear death, unlike you, Tom," Harry said softly, but loudly enough for Voldemort to hear.

"You will when I am through with you," he sneered in reply.

"Then fight!" Hermione cried, unshed tears filling her eyes. "Bring some truth to the words you speak!"

"Why don't we listen to the Mudblood for once," Voldemort said maliciously. "End this too long battle like you said before, Potter. Let the Heirs show some of their prophesied strength if they can."

The time had now come. The Final Battle was to end and only one side would be victorious. With the bearers of the Light watching from the castle, the Four Heirs, predicted saviors of the Wizarding World, began their last assault on the Dark Lord.

Every part of their training had brought them to this; every amount of love and trust had led to this last fight, where only one side would remain standing. With the weight of the world on their shoulders, the Heirs opened their minds to each other and let the power of the Founders descend upon them.

There was no turning back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm...maybe not one of my better chapters but I hope all of you enjoyed it anyways! Only 4 chapters are left after this, the last of which is still in the process of being written but shall be finished very soon. My muse has been stubborn lately though and writer's block simply won't leave. I'm gonna try forcing out the last few pages though cause this story has been in progress for 3 years now and its well past its time for being done. I've enjoyed it though and I hope all of you have as well! Please leave a comment and thanks again for all those great reviews. I'll post again soon!

**_PheonixFirebolt_**


	47. The Power He Knows Not

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Seven - The Power He Knows Not**

Silence fell over the battlefield as the blazing sun rose in the sky, shimmering heat descending on the grounds as the morning wore on. To have the Final Battle ending in daylight was almost ironic, for darkness usually accompanied the thoughts of all those who fought.

The Four Heirs were squared off against the Dark Lord, standing shoulder to shoulder with looks of cool composure over each of their faces. Voldemort wore an angry scowl, but determination burned in his red eyes, obviously trusting in the evil that had brought him to the brink of immortality. He twirled his wand through his long fingers, relishing in the feel of the smooth wood and knowing the destruction it would soon bring about with a few well aimed curses.

The Heirs were each concentrating on their powers, knowing they would have to combine them to truly bring victory to the Light. So with a burst of power, each of the accessed their special powers and brought them to the surface before concentrating on their companions and diverting some of that power to them. Suddenly, all the Heirs felt surges of emotions, telepathy, healing, and seeing running through their veins, to aide them in this last fight.

_Are all of you ready?_ Draco asked, his voice vibrating through their heads.

_Yes_, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny answered unanimously.

None of them questioned the others on being able to keep their powers connected; they simply knew it would hold. The Heirs were no longer the same struggling ones from the months previously. They were now confident of themselves and their companions, knowing that they had finally unlocked the Key and all would be fine. No more doubts lingered in their minds, only an enormous amount of love and trust.

"You four still have a choice," Voldemort's voice broke to them over the silence. "I'm giving you one last chance to join me, to use that power of yours to help me take over the world and make it ours. We could do this together, take the Wizarding World and reign over all. Could you imagine the power we would hold over all? My strength and cunning combined with your power would be a volatile connection that no one would dare go against. Think about it, what I could give you."

"We don't want what you want, Tom," Harry spat, looking furious. "Your ideas and values are not the same ones as we hold. We want peace while you want destruction; we want love while you want hate; we want light while you want darkness. Our sides will never cross, Tom, because you refuse to let them cross. You made your choice long ago and it has consumed you since then. Our powers lie in aiding those who can not fight you, not in helping you terrorize the weak. We _will_ defeat you and bring back hope to those who have lost it."

The scowl on Voldemort's face deepened even more, sparks flying from his wand tip.

"That is a stupid choice, Potter," he growled.

"No, Tom," Hermione broke in, her soft voice somehow carrying to him. "Yours was the stupid choice, the one you made decades ago to defy Albus Dumbledore and turn fully into the very evil he always swore against. No one else forced you, only yourself."

"Shut up, you foolish Mudblood!" The Dark Lord howled. "You may have brains but not enough to keep that tongue of yours silent."

"Shut up yourself, dear old Tom," Ginny hissed, her brown eyes lit with rage at the words against her friend. "She only speaks the truth and nothing more, something you have forgotten to recognize over the years."

"Foolish and naive little Heirs," Voldemort sneered, standing himself up straighter. "You will all realize your mistake once it is too late and my wand is pointed at your helpless forms. You will have wished you joined me and then will beg me for mercy. But my patience will be at an end and my need for you no more. Then everyone will look on me with awe and realize that all of you were nothing more then stupid teenagers with no power whatsoever."

"And how much do you believe your own words?" Draco taunted. "You speak so much and yet act so little. Do you really believe you can defeat us, or do you just hope that you can?"

"You're a coward, Tom!" Harry finished. "And you always will be."

Voldemort's only response was a scream of pure anger and a bolt of green light, which sped towards Harry. The Four Heirs disappeared in an instant before reappearing behind the Dark Lord, where the ferocity of the battle broke out once more. The air became electrified with magic as spell after spell was cast from either side, neither budging or losing ground.

Voldemort swooped from side to side, dodging the jets of light and sending his own. The Heirs let loose their Elemental powers at the same time, working off of each other. The Dark Lord was more prepared this time though, combating the fierce elements and using it to his advantage, taking control of them with his wand and aiming it straight back at the Heirs.

The ground became scorched between them, black slashes marring the green grass and chunks of dirt blowing up, shallow pits forming. The battle only continued to increase in intensity, no side winning yet, but neither letting up. With their increased strength of magic formed through their connection, the Heirs played off of each other like the most well-oiled machine, acting more like a team then ever before. All of their thoughts and emotions crossed over to each other, along with the necessary Healing power to keep them going, and the ability to See that gave them a certain amount of foresight to predict Voldemort's moves. They were always one step ahead of him; enough to keep them going, but still lagging in that they couldn't find a break to take him out once and for all.

The curses Voldemort was using were not simple ones. Each jet of light was different, each meant to kill them in the end. The Heirs twisted and spun, ducked and dodged, never once faltering and keeping their own spells consistent.

Then the Dark Lord changed his tactics, his spells becoming more tricky and each one coming closer and closer to striking Hermione. His determination in destroying Harry was escalating, the lines about the Prophecy of the Chosen One still haunting him and starting to pound in his head. It was _Harry_ who was meant to end his reign, not the Heirs. The Heirs were his helpers, the ones who would be a key part in bringing about the final end. But no matter how much the power of the Heirs frightened him, it was Harry that Voldemort was scared of the most.

Hermione, though brilliant and agile, could only take so much. After dodging endlessly, a spell grazed her shoulder, knocking her sideways, as the burn seared through her. The Healing from Harry quickly sealed the wound, but she put herself in the line of another spell. The sickly purple light, so familiar from a year before, raced toward her with blinding speed. At the last minute, she threw out a wall of water at the same time Ginny sent a jet of fire. The two powers collided with the curse, which exploded with a deafening noise and knocked them all backwards.

Hermione rolled to the side and lifted her head, brown eyes finding Voldemort immediately, knowing instinctually that he was after her. His red eyes bore into her, gleeful and clearly conveying his message. Hermione sprang upright and glared right back, not backing down or showing she was afraid. She saw Harry out of the corner of her eye, fighting an internal battle of whether he should run to her side or worry about himself and the others.

_I'll be okay, love_, she whispered over the connection. _I can take care of myself._

_I know_, he responded, though it seemed to be an effort for him. _It's why I love you so much. Just be careful, okay?_

_You know I will be_, she ended, concentration now fully set on the Dark Lord.

"Ready to play, Mudblood?" Voldemort called out.

"Yes, but are you?" Hermione muttered, not intending for him to hear her.

As the other three Heirs advanced, ready to throw out more spells, Hermione's eyes changed to blue; not the light blue of before but a deep royal blue. Voldemort's eyes narrowed to slits at the same time, and as he watched Hermione surge with power, he raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light blasted forward toward her, much like moments earlier. Draco, Ginny, and Harry halted, watching aghast as Hermione did nothing and simply stood there, only her eyes shining outward.

"NO!" Harry screamed. "HERMIONE, NO!"

The onlookers then gasped with awe as the most remarkable thing happened. With the curse only meters from striking her, a burst of energy rippled out from her, a blue shockwave that blinded everyone. And when they looked back, the immense image of an eagle took shape from the blue light and settled right in the path of the Killing Curse. The green light struck the eagle, where it was absorbed and then dissolved. With a sharp cry from it's beak, the eagle vanished in a whirl of color.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Voldemort shrieked. "NOTHING CAN STOP THE KILLING CURSE! NOTHING!"

Ginny gaped at Hermione in shock, whose eyes were turning back to normal and was gazing serenely at the Dark Lord who had almost killed her.

"How…." she started.

"It's the power that we hold," Draco breathed, looking stunned.

"The power he knows not," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Ginny said, confused as she spun toward the Heir of Gryffindor.

"I'll explain later," Harry muttered. "We have a battle to end now."

With a pop they vanished and appeared next to Hermione, who once again had determination etched into her face. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it quickly.

"Good job, love," he said quietly.

Voldemort's face was murderous as he looked upon the Heirs, still seething at how the Killing Curse had been blocked. His most effective weapon was gone now, erased by something he couldn't even begin to describe. Worry seeped into the edges of mind now, doubt beginning to cling to him. Was it possible that the Four Heirs could defeat him?

"I will not let it!" he hissed to himself, gripping his wand tightly.

"Had enough, Tom?" Harry called, still holding on to Hermione's hand, sliding his thumb over the promise ring he had given her at Christmas. It now seemed so long ago.

"Hardly," the Dark Lord snarled. "Pathetic band of fools. You may have found a way to block the Killing Curse, but I have other powers that can destroy you all."

With a sweep of his hand, a black cloud began to form around him, swirling and consuming him. The black mist concealed Voldemort from their sight before stretching out and falling over them. With quick thinking, the Heirs each cast a Shield Charm around themselves, before bringing forth a burst of light from their palms.

The mist was thick though, almost suffocating them as it continued to surround them and block out the light completely. Glancing at each other in slight distress, the Heirs took a few careful steps forward before stopping and squinting, trying to see beyond the mist. Suddenly a series of spells shot at them from all sides, causing the Heirs to jump to alert to protect themselves, shooting back their own spells at random and hoping it would hit Voldemort.

The fight continued on unseeingly for several minutes, the Heirs desperately trying to come up with a plan together. Finally, Draco let loose his telepathic powers and centered on the Dark Lord, reaching out for him. With a touch, he found him and concentrated, drawing on his power to make an attack.

With a glance at Ginny, who gave him an encouraging smile, Draco slammed into the Dark Lord's mind without a word. Voldemort cried out and went against him, but the Slytherin was relentless, prodding through his mental blocks and snapping through wards. The battle of spells continued on for the other Heirs until Draco found what he was looking for and with a burst of magical energy, he shut down the spell.

Voldemort was now screaming in agony as the black mist swirled away and vanished. The Heirs were assaulted by the light of the sun, raising their hands to block it as the Dark Lord clutched at his head, his loud wail seeming to never end. The thin spidery fingers were taunt, the bloodless lips curled up above his pointed teeth as his body rocked back and forth. The Heirs felt a strange sort of horror as they stared at him, wanting to take him down at his weakest moment but knowing how unfair that tactic really was.

"_Expelliarmus_," Hermione whispered, flicking her wrist.

Voldemort's wand was knocked out of his hand and thrown many meters away, coming to rest on a sloping hill. He flinched and lifted his head, his eyes glowing with hatred. His body was still convulsing at odd times, Draco's mind power over him having obviously broken something within him.

"Is this how you want it to end, Tom?" Harry yelled. "Is this what you wanted your choices to lead to?"

Voldemort didn't answer him, he simply started laughing. The high cackle of it was chilling and made them shiver despite the growing heat.

"Who ever said this was how it is going to end?" he finally said.

"It's over!" Ginny cried out. "Can't you see that you've lost?"

"No!" he yelled, thrusting his hands outward, a bright yellow light forming between them. "I shall never give into you, Heirs of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort does not surrender nor give up."

"So be it," Hermione said, inclining her head.

The Heirs then watched as the yellow ball of light Voldemort was forming grew larger and brighter, almost obscuring him from sight.

"_Prodo Malus ad Deleo ille Quattuor Heres_!" he shouted.

The light exploded before a jet of pure black streamed forward and shot straight toward the Heirs.

But they were prepared. Each took a deep breath as their eyes all changed colors, reflecting the House that they had become the Heir to. Harry's eyes were deep gold; Hermione's a royal blue; Draco's an electrifying green; and Ginny's a brilliant yellow. Each held out their hands as images of the animals that represented each House descended before them, shining in the same color as their respective Heirs' eyes.

As the black curse slammed into them, a sound like a bomb echoed across the grounds and an immense shockwave rippled out, covering the grounds in darkness for several seconds. The watchers clung to each other fearfully, wondering what would happen once the darkness cleared. As it receded, the Four Heirs could be seen plainly etched along the horizon, the Dark Lord somehow still standing, but cowering in place in a show of startling helplessness.

With no word from the Heirs, they all begin to walk forward as one, Harry slightly in the front. Their eyes still glittered with the color of their House, the animal images right beside them. As they walked, their Elemental powers became visible as each became surrounded by it. Draco's steps caused the Earth to rumble and crack; Ginny was within a ring of fire; Hermione had rain whipping around her; and Harry had a howling wind accompanying him, his bangs blown back revealing his lightening bolt scar.

And as the Heirs came closer and closer to Voldemort, the love and trust they had built up for so long finally came to the surface. With a burst of energy, the glow of their eyes increased in intensity, each feeling the depth of their emotions that had carried them for so long. Fully immersed in each other, the Heirs brought their hands forward once more, a ball of light forming in each of their palms. The light of the ball matched the House they were from, brightening and growing with strength. Then in unison, they spoke a phrase in Latin.

"_Renovo Lumen per Amo ad Confido_."

The four different colored balls of light then shot forth from their palms to join before them, forming a multicolored band of light which shot forward and collided in the center of Lord Voldemort's chest. Instead of being flung backwards, he was surrounded by the light, another unearthly scream escaping his lips as the curse tore into him. It ripped his magic right from him before the light dissolved away, leaving Voldemort crumpled on the ground, all of his strength and power gone.

The Heirs relaxed their stances, the light in their eyes receding along with the shadowy forms of the animals. They now stood before Voldemort, looking like nothing more than normal teenagers with an incredible weight resting upon their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Tom," Harry said, sympathy laced in his voice as he stared down at the diminished Dark Lord.

"Don't flatter me with pity, Potter," he responded, his weak voice rasping out as he started to cough weakly. "Finish what you came here to do."

Harry took a step back though, looking torn, a series of emotions crossing over his face. Draco's head shot to him in alarm, voicing what Ginny was thinking and what Hermione didn't want to think about.

"You heard what he said," the blonde said. "Finish the job; it's over. This is what you've wanted for fifteen years."

"I will not kill a helpless being," Harry said quietly.

"Even Voldemort?" Draco cried, looking aghast.

"Even him," Harry responded bitterly.

Snarling, Voldemort leapt forward, a dagger suddenly in his hands because no magical power now resided in him; a wand was useless.

"Don't think me gone yet, Potter," he spat, lunging for Hermione.

With a yell, Harry pulled his sword out with a flash and swung it forward.

"_Expleo ille Praedictio_!"

As he yelled out the last word, Harry flung his sword directly at Voldemort, the tip arcing and catching the glare of the sun. A brilliant gold light lit up the blade, causing it to spin faster before it struck the Dark Lord, who's eyes went wide with shock as the point pierced him.

He was thrown backwards as the sword struck him, the golden light washing over his body. His cry of pain vibrated through them all as he fell, the strange glow now pulsing, and the faint sound of a Phoenix Song emanating from it. He lay unmoving, the Heirs watching with hard eyes as the ground trembled beneath them, cracks forming and trees from the Forbidden Forest crashing to the earth.

Then the glow intensified so much they had to look away. The Dark Lord's body was consumed by it, turning into ash as a crack formed beneath and swallowed up the dust. A scream of pure agony echoed briefly as a red orb hung suspended in the air before it too was taken in by the earth.

The scream ended and the ground stopped trembling. The sword of Gryffindor fell to the dirt with a soft thud, the rubies gleaming in the sunlight. Silence then reached the ears of everyone watching, all of them too stunned to believe any of what they had just seen was true.

The Heirs had completed their mission. Lord Voldemort was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that is the end of the battle and only 3 chapters are left after this. I FINALLY finished this story so you won't have to wait too long for the ending of it. Now that I read this chapter again, I'm not too sure about how I ended it, cause it seems so melodramatic and overdone, but I'll wait to hear what you guys think about it. Thanks so much for sticking with this and leaving all those wonderful comments. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave more reviews. I'll post again very soon!  
**_PhoenixFirebolt_**

_Prodo Malus ad Deleo ille Quattuor Heres_ - Bring forth Evil and destroy the Four Heirs  
_Renovo Lumen per Amo ad Confido_ - Restore Light through Love and Trust  
_Expleo ille Praedictio_ - Fulfill the Prophecy


	48. Two Prophecies Fulfilled

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Eight – Two Prophecies Fulfilled**

The Four Heirs of Hogwarts watched as the last of Lord Voldemort's soul was consumed by the Earth, leaving behind a deep silence where not even a stirring from the trees was heard. The castle and its occupants were still in obvious shock, looking at each other in confusion and slow comprehension. The Heirs slowly stirred out on the grounds, all breathing heavily now, hardly daring to believe that they had actually done their job. Together they had just defeated the darkest wizard ever; it was almost surreal.

And then a loud cheer was heard. It started as a lone cry before it rose to a raging swell, the sound of hundreds of survivors yelling in victory and relief. It cascaded over the Four Heirs, who couldn't help but smile at the sheer amount of happiness that was pouring over them from all sides. Their own joy slowly seeped to the surface until they grasped hands and started hugging fiercely.

"We did it!" Ginny squealed, clutching Draco to her.

"We sure did," Harry responded, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"A team, through and through," Hermione said, beaming.

"A team that will never be broken," Draco said, breaking away from Ginny and smiling at his companions.

"I wouldn't ask for it any other way," Harry said quietly. "I truly can't believe we did it; he's gone, for good."

"Believe it, Potter," Draco said with a grin, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "After all that he's put you through, you can finally live the life you always wanted to."

"That's the truth," Harry said, gazing at Hermione, who blushed under his intense eyes.

Draco let out a hasty round of coughs as Ginny glared at him and smacked his arm. The couple shared their own shy glances right after, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking, the same idea running through their minds. It was almost strange to the four that such thoughts and joy could be going through them only minutes after they had defeated Voldemort. But they needed the normalcy, the realization that life could go back to the way it was before; maybe not exactly like before, but enough.

"We should head back to the castle," Hermione said, breaking the moment and bringing the Heirs back to reality.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, taking her hand, "we have a lot to talk about, between ourselves and everyone else."

Draco broke away from the group first though, heading across the scorched grass to where the sword of Gryffindor lay gleaming in the sun. He bent down and carefully grabbed the handle, as if he was expecting it to shock him. He stared down at the ground for several minutes before standing straight and coming back to the other three, holding out the sword to Harry.

"You might want this back," he said.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, taking the sword in shaking hands, remembering vividly what he had just done with it.

Hermione rested a hand on his arm, her touch soothing to him as his thoughts whirled in confusion. _Why_ did his words have such an effect on the sword? What had caused it to light up and strike Voldemort in that way? The Heir of Gryffindor desperately wanted answers.

"Harry?" Ginny said timidly, breaking into his thoughts.

He jerked his head up and stared at her, his green eyes clouded with different emotions. The red head was wringing her hands and biting her lap, looking a little nervous as looked back at him.

"What is it, Gin?" he asked.

"Well," she started, "you mentioned earlier that you would explain something to all of us. It was something you said. I don't know if it's a good time to be asking for the explanation, but…I think we have a right to know." She paused and he nodded for her to continue. "What did you mean by 'the power he knows not?'" She finished hurriedly.

Harry sighed deeply as he tucked the sword into his belt. He glanced sideways at Hermione, a question in his eyes, which she nodded to.

"Tell them, Harry," she said quietly. "They do have a right to know."

"I know," he responded, running a hand through his hair. "It's just complicated and…."

"And?" the brown eyed witch said, raising an eyebrow.

"And it almost doesn't make sense with the way we destroyed Voldemort. We did it _together_; it had nothing to do with just me."

"But who was the one who ultimately vanquished him?" Hermione pointed out. "Don't you understand, Harry? The power of the Heirs was made to simply take all of Voldemort's strength and magic away, to render him completely useless. It was up to _you_ though to destroy him, to start the beginnings of peace in the Wizarding world. The Heirs guided you to that mission. In a way we all ruined him, but it was you who ended his reign fully."

Draco and Ginny stared between the two, expressions of bewilderment etched across their features. Harry was watching Hermione with amazement, the Ravenclaw Heir simply smiling back at him.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," he breathed. "_How_ do you do that?"

"A gift," she said vaguely, waving her hand at him and gesturing toward the castle where the noise level had yet to die down. "We really do need to return now."

"Wait just a minute," Draco huffed. "You haven't answered the question yet, Harry."

"Oh, right." He paused and shuffled his feet a bit. "Well, you remember last year, right Gin? When the whole mess at the Department of Mysteries happened?"

"Of course," she said quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, the prophecy I took off the shelf, it later shattered, but it was never lost. Dumbledore heard the prophecy from the source itself and retained it in his memory. He then had _me_ hear it at the end of last year."

"Go on," she urged, ignoring Draco, who was nudging her shoulder because he had never heard the story about the Department of Mysteries.

Harry swallowed loudly before taking in a deep breath and repeating the same words he had said to Hermione so many months before on the Astronomy Tower.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

When Harry finished, the other three Heirs stared at him in silence, letting the message digest and take shape in their minds. Ginny's eyes were wide with wonder and Draco could only shake his head with a soft chuckle.

"Well, Potter, I never knew. No wonder the bastard wanted you dead for so long," he said.

"Yeah, no wonder," Harry said bitterly. "But he never heard the whole prophecy, only the first two lines, which is why he tried to kill me as a baby. By doing that, he set the rest of the prophecy in motion."

"So, the power he knows not," Ginny broke in, "what is it exactly? What you did with the sword or something else altogether?"

"Love," Hermione stated as if it was completely obvious. "Voldemort could never know or understand love. So much evil could only have one enemy; the power of pure and flawless love."

"Cliché, but true," Draco muttered.

"It makes sense now," Ginny said, awe in her tone. "And it does fit with the Prophecy of Merlin. You did ultimately destroy Voldemort, Harry. You did it through an act of love; by trying to save Hermione."

"But I still don't get your choice of phrase and the effect it had on your sword," Draco wondered aloud.

"That's something _I'd_ like to know," Harry said.

All three of them turned to Hermione, who threw up her hands in mock annoyance.

"Well don't look at me," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "I don't know _everything_."

"Oh come on, Granger," Draco laughed. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look angry, but failing at it miserably. Draco smirked at her when she could only shake her head and say nothing. Harry was watching his girlfriend though, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do you know why, Hermione?" he asked.

The young witch sighed deeply before shaking her head again slowly.

"No, Harry, I don't," she replied. "Surprising, yes, but I've never known anyone to simply say a phrase and a spell takes place in that way. In all logical sense, nothing should have happened to the sword; it should have just pierced Voldemort, nothing more, nothing less."

"What exactly were the words you used, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I…" Harry opened his mouth, but then stopped, not really knowing what he had said.

"_Expleo ille Praedictio_," Hermione broke in quickly. "It means…"

"Fulfill the Prophecy," Draco finished, catching the Gryffindor off guard.

"You know that?" she asked in astonishment, turning to him.

Draco was the one to narrow his eyes this time, giving Hermione a stern look.

"Well, I do practice useful things in my free time, Granger. What do you think I was doing in the Slytherin Common Room?"

She blushed furiously at his implied tone, dipping her head to the ground.

"That's not….I never meant…." She faltered over her words.

"Calm down there, Hermione," Draco cut her off, laughing again. "I know what you meant."

The two shared a quick glance before letting the subject drop. Ginny ignored the small banter and turned to Harry again.

"Fulfill the Prophecy? I'm guessing you were unknowingly referring to your _own_ prophecy that you just recited to us. But why would those words have such an effect on the sword?"

Harry let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair again. The all caught a glimpse of the lightening bolt scar still etched on his forehead; forever a reminder of his years battling against Voldemort, even with the Dark wizard now gone. It was a thought that caused a pang of sadness to ripple through Hermione, knowing that Harry would always be haunted by a memory.

"Who knows, Gin," he finally answered. "I'm guessing Dumbledore might have an idea as to why. I was thinking of questioning him."

At the sound of hearing Dumbledore's name, Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth in shock, hardly believing how thoughtless all of them were being. Dumbledore, Ron, Luna, Blaise, and all the others; what exactly had happened to them? Here they all were chatting away and they had completely forgotten everyone else. Who had died? Who had survived? She couldn't bear the thought of knowing some of those closest to her might have died. Hermione had already lost so many to the War, including her parents, how could she live through knowing more had sacrificed themselves and yet she had lived?

Blinking back a sudden wave of tears, she clutched desperately at Harry's arm, causing him to whirl toward her, an anxious look in his emerald eyes.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "What's wrong? Why are you starting to cry?"

"We forgot everyone!" she burst out, waving her hands frantically. "We're just standing here and we forgot everyone else. We have to go check if the others are all right. We need to see if Dumbledore….if Ron…."

Harry's eyes widened, realizing what she was trying to say. He looked to Ginny and Draco, who looked ashamed that all of them hadn't rushed to the castle first. Harry looked back at Hermione, who was staring at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Come on," he said quickly, grabbing her hand in his and starting to walk across the grounds. "Let's go find out now."

The couple broke out into a run, Draco and Ginny close behind them. The cheering of the crowd in the castle escalated as they drew closer to the doors. It seemed that for the moment, everyone was simply enjoying the fact that Voldemort was forever destroyed, a ray of bright happiness that burst through the dark mourning for those that had fallen. Mourning would take place, but they all wanted to remember what it felt like to realize the darkest wizard of the age was vanquished.

Just as the four started to race up the stone steps, reaching for the door that led to the Entrance Hall, the great wooden doors flung open from within. The Heirs froze in place, taking in one of the most wonderful sights they had ever seen, a surge of relief flooding through them.

Albus Dumbledore stared down at them all over his half-moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling and his great beard shining in the sunlight. Though his robes were torn and dirty, a slight weariness reflecting in his eyes and smile, he still looked as powerful as ever. And, most importantly, he was _alive_.

Hermione couldn't help but sag against Harry in surprise and delight. After everything he had done for them this past year, despite her being unfairly angry at him, she knew his death would have hit her deeply. The Heirs and Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without the wise Headmaster.

"Professor!" Harry cried. "You're alive!"

"Indeed I am, Harry," he responded back, eyes twinkling a little more. "And I am quite happy to be so, for this is a wonderful time! The Heirs have defeated Voldemort! I must say, I never thought I would see the day, but here it is."

The Heirs had the decency to blush at his compliment to them, which the old wizard seemed not to notice as he hummed absentmindedly and stared out across the grounds.

"Professor," Hermione blurted out suddenly, "we're sorry. We meant to come sooner, but…"

Dumbledore waved his hand lightly and merely smiled.

"Not at all something you should be worrying yourselves with. I quite understand that there were several things the four of you must have discussed once Tom was gone. Besides, everyone in here is wrapped up in their celebration, though they are awaiting you all. Shall I take you to the Great Hall?"

"Wait," Ginny said quickly. "We have to know about….certain….people…"

She trailed off and looked at Dumbledore expectedly. He had paused in the doorway at her words, half turned away from them. The expression on his face had grown solemn suddenly, the twinkle now gone from his eyes.

"This is neither the time nor the place. Once everyone has calmed down, I will be announcing those who sacrificed themselves for the Light, for they deserve proper respect. A memorial service shall be held for all of them as well. But I can answer you this. Ron, Luna, and Blaise are all alive and doing fairly well. They are currently in the Hospital Wing being treated."

A breath that the four didn't realize they were holding escaped from their lips. Dumbledore watched them with sympathy, knowing they must have been going crazy wondering whether they had lost any of their friends. They had already lost Hannah and Cho, along with many more, but to know their last three companions were alive was a small relief.

"Shall we go now?" he questioned quietly.

"Professor, there was one other thing all of us wanted to know," Harry began, looking a bit unsure. "It has to do with how we defeated Tom."

Dumbledore raised up his bushy eyebrows in interest.

"Really? I would take you to my office to discuss this matter, but you would most certainly be ambushed by celebrants on the way. Here will do for now. Do explain what you mean."

The old wizard then settled himself down on the top step and stared at Harry intently. The Heir of Gryffindor looked to Hermione for some reassurance, which she smiled encouragingly to. Draco nudged his shoulder, showing his obvious support, causing Ginny to smile at how close they all had come over the months. They leaned on each other for everything and supported each other through all. It was a beautiful bond they shared.

Harry nodded his head before he turned to Dumbledore and launched into a description of all that had take place during the battle in the last moments. He explained everything from Hermione blocking the Killing Curse to the sword of Gryffindor reacting to his words and ultimately destroying the Dark Lord. Dumbledore listened carefully, showing no reaction until the end, when Harry ended his speech.

"I must say, I have never heard of such powerful acts of magic coming from such individuals, but then again, you four _are_ the Heirs of the Founders. I have never seen or heard of such a well organized team. You four truly complement each other in all you do and your bond of love and trust is like no other. I am proud of all of you, more than I have ever been of a student."

The Heirs were now bright red at his words, muttering words of thanks and staring at their feet.

"But I am curious," Dumbledore continued, "I see nothing odd with how you defeated Voldemort. What is it that you don't understand?"

Harry fought off his blush and looked up in amazement.

"But…but…the _words_ I said before I threw the sword; _Expleo ille Praedictio_. Why did that cause the sword to light up and kill Tom in such a way?"

Dumbledore didn't look at Harry this time, merely hummed a little more before speaking a phrase very softly, seeming to be lost within his own thoughts.

"_Magicus per Dicta_."

Hermione gasped, causing the other four to all look at her.

"Oh! How did I not think of that before?" she muttered. "_Magicus per Dicta_!"

"What?" Draco said, looking lost. He understood what the words meant, but not how they affected spell work.

"Magic through Words," Dumbledore answered softly. "A very powerful type of magic that is rarely used because it takes a great amount of energy and power to complete successfully. Only a handful of wizards and witches have actually performed a true spell through the use of it."

"I don't think I understand," Harry said, furrowing his brow.

"It deals with the manipulation of words," Dumbledore explained. "All normal spells are really a manipulation of words, but those deal more with wand work and channeling one's magic through focused energy. The use of a word there simply _directs_ what spell will be used. With _Magicus per Dicta_ an entirely different manipulation takes place. No wand was present in your hand, Harry, when you said those words, and yet a spell took place. Certain words can be manipulated to take on the property of a spell if they have enough conviction and emotion behind them. These type of spells feed off one's pure emotions, such as love and trust. When Voldemort threatened the life of Hermione, you were filled with a great need to protect her, a need that stemmed from love above anything else. The power of that love, combined with those specific words, created an immensely powerful spell that transferred to the sword."

"But why those exact words?" Harry said, looking amazed. "And what do you mean by it rarely working?"

"No one really knows how words are chosen with _Magicus per Dicta_, its one of the great mysteries about that magic. In my opinion, we don't need to know because it takes away from the beauty of it. The words seem to play along with what is going on in the moment, something unconsciously sitting in your mind. Every phrase has been different though and every effect has been different. It seems to match to the person's magic though, that's the pattern I have noticed anyways. And as to why it rarely works…not many wizards have existed that are as powerful as you are, Harry. Only a person fully infused with their magic can perform it effectively. You should be quite proud of yourself, it is an amazing feat."

Harry looked highly embarrassed at Dumbledore's words, but a flicker of absolute awe rested in his eyes as well. _He_ could perform a spell that few others could? He was astounded that he had done it unknowingly, without any idea of what type of magic lay within him. Harry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable though, another thing singling him out from anyone else, including the other three Heirs.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione exclaimed next to him, "that is fantastic! I once read about _Magicus per Dicta_, but the book never said how rare it was. To think you can perform such spells! Oh, it's brilliant!"

"Is it really, Hermione?" Harry snapped, startling her. "Another thing to make me different from everyone else?"

"Oh, stop whining, Potter," Draco said, glaring. "I'd be bloody well proud if I were you. It's quite a gift that you've acquired, one I would love to have. But I'm not you. There are so many of your powers that you take for granted, simply because you want to reach normalcy so badly. You probably never realized that the reason I hated you for all those years was because I was jealous of you and everything you were. There were things about you that I could never be, things you had I would never touch. I guess Weasley had the same problem, but he could at least put most of that behind him and be your friend; I could not." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is accept those magical gifts that you have and don't be spiteful. They came at a hard price, but that's just the way life can be at times."

For the second time that day, Harry was at a complete loss for words. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at the blonde, shocked by his sudden wisdom. Even Ginny and Hermione looked surprised, Draco shifting nervously under their gazes. Dumbledore though, had a calm look of knowing on his face.

"Very well stated, Mister Malfoy," he said simply. "Does that help, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, looking ashamed and not daring to look Dumbledore or Draco in the eye now. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, I never should have snapped at you like that. I was just…caught off guard by the whole situation."

"I know," she said soothingly, wrapping her arms around his waist in a comforting gesture. "You can't always take that tone with me though, Mister Potter, you do know that?"

Her tone was teasing, causing Harry to break into a smile as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Of course," he replied before turning his head to Draco. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Draco said nonchalantly. "I think I owned you for all the numerous times I shot my mouth off and you gave it right back to me."

"Isn't that the truth," Ginny chuckled well naturedly.

Draco sent her a glare before letting out his own soft laugh, pulling her to him at the same time and placing a kiss on her temple. She grinned back, winding her arm through his and winking at the other couple. Dumbledore watched them with amusement, marveling at how well the four got along now.

"I'm sure the four of you would rather avoid most of this, but there is….er…._congratulations_ that many people in the castle would love to give out," Dumbledore said, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure we have discussed enough for the time being, there is much you have to think on now. Do come to me again though if there are any other points you need guidance on. As for now, would you allow me the honor of introducing the Heirs of Hogwarts before those in the Great Hall?"

"The wounded and….others though?" Ginny asked quietly.

Dumbledore gave her an understanding look.

"The time will come for that as well," he responded.

"Then do _us_ the honor, sir," Harry said. "We would love to have you present us. And afterwards, we tend to those that gave their lives for this War."

Dumbledore bowed his head in acknowledgement before pushing the heavy doors of the castle open, sweeping through them with the Heirs directly behind him. The Heirs walked side by side, acting as one, a team rather than just individuals. Even with Harry being the leader, he knew it wasn't him alone that had taken down Voldemort. It had been all of them, together.

Loud voices could be heard behind the closed doors that led to the Great Hall. Shouts of joy and exclamations when a survivor found a loved one. Small muffled sobs met their ears at large intervals, but there was not too much mourning yet, as Dumbledore had said before. At this time, everyone wanted to enjoy the moment.

Dumbledore paused just outside the doors, turning to them once more and staring at them with those knowing eyes of his.

"Are the four of you ready?" he asked, his question implying several meanings.

They all exchanged glances, knowing that no matter what, they would find strength in each other. With small nods and smiles, they looked back to Dumbledore, who was smiling as well.

"We are," Hermione said.

Then Dumbledore pushed the doors open, causing them to bounce off the walls with an echoing crash, every individual in the Great Hall falling silent and turning to stare. The large area was packed with the various people who had aided in the War; students, professors, Aurors, Order members, and other people who supported the Light. Some had minor injuries while others showed not a scratch on their bodies. All were watching Dumbledore with bated breath, craning their necks to try and see behind him.

The wise wizard spoke not a word for several minutes before he raised his arms and called out loudly.

"May I present to all of you, the Four Heirs of Hogwarts!"

He then stepped aside to reveal Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. Dumbledore's words had been simple, but all of them couldn't help but blush as hundreds of eyes rested on them, silence following the announcement. They took a few tentative steps forward before halting again, waiting for something to happen.

And then a loud cheer rang up from one person, followed by a chorus of more cheers until the entire Great Hall was crying out with sounds of joy, all of them clapping and shouting out praises of the Heirs. They rushed forward to greet the Heirs, desperate to shake their hands and touch the ones that had taken down the terror of the Wizarding world.

The Heirs gladly met them, accepting each hug and words of thanks. And feeling the presence of each other through their minds, they knew a comfort in each other and a realization of just how much hope they had given back to the people before them.

Two prophecies had been fulfilled. And the Light had finally gained the victory it had sought for so long.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you oh so much for the wonderful reviews you guys keep sending me. I love reading them and I am so appreciative that you all love how I've written this story. It truly means a lot to me, especially after all the time and effort I've invested in this story. This chapter is more of an explanation of certain events that took place in the final battle, some of which might not have been too clear. I hope everything makes sense, especially my explanation of _Magicus per Dicta_, which came to me on a complete whim. If there are any questions, leave me a comment! Only two chapters left to go and then this story is finished. As sad as that is, I'm sure all of you are wondering how I'll end this very long story, lol. Not too much more of a wait though, I'll post again soon! Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	49. Song of the Phoenix

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Forty-Nine – Song of the Phoenix**

A week had passed since the day that the Heirs of Hogwarts, with the help of the Light, had brought down the most evil wizard the world had ever known. Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, had finally been destroyed after years of his name shaking terror into those that heard it. All around the Wizarding world people celebrated the ultimate victory, joy ever present in the faces of all. Even the Muggles were feeling the effect, not knowing what they should be celebrating but still feeling a need to.

The reason to have such celebrating though came with a great price on top of it.

It was an immensely beautiful day at Hogwarts. June had finally appeared, filled with days of sunshine and cloudless blue skies. The scorched grounds of Hogwarts were no longer present, the slopes now filled with grass and scattered flowers. The trees of the Forbidden Forest that had been knocked down were removed and small stalks could already be seen springing up in their places. Life was slowly returning back to normal after the War.

Over by the sparkling lake, where the Giant Squid lazily stretched out his tentacles, a large stage had been erected, filled with an assortment of flowers and pictures, before which stood a wooden podium. Facing the stage were rows upon rows of white chairs, each of them occupied by various people who had fought and survived in their fight to save the Light and the Wizarding world.

In the front row sat the Four Heirs, their close friends and family right beside them. Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Draco was next to her, his arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders, lightly stroking her hair as the Hufflepuff Heir clung to Ron, who was on her other side. Both of their faces were so pale that their freckles stood out strikingly, tears dripping down their cheeks from bloodshot eyes; a brother and sister clinging to each other for comfort from their grief.

Luna and then Blaise were on Ron's other side, both very quiet and solemn, simply being there to give all the support they could to the Heirs. The War had affected them deeply as well; the War had affected everyone really. No one could outrun the pain that followed in the aftermath of such a joyous yet terrible event.

The rest of the Weasley's, along with Order members and students that were close friends of the Heirs, were seated in the rows closest to the saviors of the Wizarding World. Behind those people were rows filled with other survivors of the Light, followed by a select number of reporters and various other people. In the very far back, the hulking figure of Grawp could be seen hunched over, his face crumpled up in sadness.

A somber silence had settled on the fairly large crowd, only the occasional twitter of a bird and the rush of wind breaking it. A few individuals shifted about nervously before a companion nudged them into stillness. After several long minutes, their restlessness was rewarded by a tall figure moving slowly up the aisle that separated the rows of chairs down the middle.

Albus Dumbledore looked no different from any other time, except for the twinkling that was noticeably gone from his eyes. His face was drawn in sadness, the wrinkles and lines deep and far more pronounced then just the day before. His gait, usually smooth and placid, had an uncommon jerk to it, showing that an injury from the Final Battle had left him permanently damaged. An aura of greatness still surrounded him though, respect always following in the wake of the most brilliant wizard ever.

His steps finally brought him to the stage, which he slowly ascended and took his place behind the podium. Dumbledore's blue eyes gazed serenely out at the crowd, taking them all in before he bowed his head and began to speak.

"We are here today to honor those that gave their lives to ensure the safety of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds," Dumbledore said in a soft yet commanding tone. "No matter how small their deed was for the Light, each of these men and women deserve our respect and recognition. They fought for a cause that they believed in, a cause that they died for willingly. Each knew of the dangers and darkness they faced, each knew of the risks, and yet they kept going until the end, providing us with the ultimate sacrifice. This sacrifice should not go unnoticed nor should it be forgotten, and today we shall remember as a whole, but I ask that none of you forget them and the lives that each of them led. Among us here are the ones that knew these people, the ones that loved and cherished them, and our grief extends to them as well, to the ones that were left behind. And though we cry for them and despair grips our hearts that we shall never see them again in this life, know that they have moved on to the next great adventure and await us there. Remember all the good they did in this life and their deaths shall not have been in vain. We need not dwell on their death and the heartache that it brings, but we need to think only of the goodness that each of them brought to our lives in the time they spent on this Earth and of how each of them never backed down in the face of evil. That is what I ask of each of you sitting here now; remember their names and remember their lives, remember the love they spread and the joy they brought to us. If we do this, then they shall truly live on in each of our hearts."

Dumbledore then fell silent, letting his words sink in to the now weeping crowd. Even the ones that had barely known the now dead were sobbing, leaning on their loved ones. A large wail from Grawp rose above the rest, huge tear drops falling from the giant's eyes. Harry felt a sharp stab in his chest as he heard Hagrid's half-brother, his own tears staring to well up as he choked down sobs and felt an ache form within him.

After several long minutes, the wise wizard lifted his head back up and stepped further forward.

"And now I shall read to all of you the names of the people who fought and died for the Light. I shall read to you the people who fought against Lord Voldemort and all he stood for, the ones who never let evil take control of their minds and hearts. These are the people who need to remembered and thanked, for their sacrifices made our victory possible."

As Dumbledore began to read off the list of names in a slow and reverent tone, each one was like a pang to Harry's heart, but only certain ones truly tore at him, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. Hermione gripped his hand tightly in comfort, her own tears escaping her eyes. But nothing Hermione could do would make those few names stop repeating through Harry's mind.

_Hannah Abbott  
Amelia Bones  
Susan Bones  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Cho Chang  
Michael Corner  
Amos Diggory  
Elphias Doge  
Mundungus Fletcher  
Anthony Goldstein  
Rolanda Hooch  
Angelina Johnson  
Hestia Jones  
Ernie Macmillan  
Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody  
Parvati Patil  
Zacharias Smith  
Pomona Sprout  
Dean Thomas  
Charlie Weasley  
Percival Weasley_

A sob broke out from Ginny as the names of two of her brothers were said, Ron instantly wrapping his arms around her as they grieved for their family. His own blue eyes shone with more unshed tears, blinking furiously as Luna rested a gentle hand on his arm. Draco kept to himself for the moment, knowing that Ron and Ginny needed some time to themselves, knowing that they needed to feel a part of their family with them.

Dumbledore finished reading the names, tears glistening in his eyes as the last echo of his voice sounded on the grounds. With a nod to someone in the audience, the Headmaster of Hogwarts spoke not another word and left the stage. As he passed by Harry, he sent the Gryffindor Heir a knowing look. Harry's green eyes conveyed nothing, but he quickly realized what Dumbledore meant by that one look.

During this, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, rose from his seat in the first row across the aisle from the Heirs and made his way to the now vacant podium. Clearing his throat importantly, the slightly flustered wizard stared out upon the crowd. The Heirs all exchanged quick looks, hoping that for once the Minister wouldn't make this event out to be something to simply have the Ministry look good and benefit from.

"First off, my deepest sympathies and utmost regret for all those who have lost a loved one to this horrendous War. I speak for the entire Ministry when I say that we understand your grief and we are all here to support each of you in your time of need. We all extend our complete gratitude to all of those who fought in this war for the Light; your sacrifices are recognized and appreciated. To all those who have since left us, they will not be forgotten and their deaths shall be remembered for always."

Fudge paused in his speech and Harry was ready to breathe a sigh of relief when the Minister opened his mouth again.

"There is one other point of business I would like to address though, before I leave this stage. There are four extraordinary people in this audience that need to be recognized for the services and sacrifices they extended to the Light side. Without them, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be ruling right now and all the people that died in the War would have done so in vain. With that, I would like to bring a happier note to this memorial service and ask that these four young people come join me. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Draco Malfoy; will the Four Heirs of Hogwarts please stand up here with me."

Silence fell over the audience as Fudge beamed down at the Heirs, who were all seething with suppressed anger. Harry could hardly dare to believe that Fudge had just said that; he was practically mocking the deaths of all those people just so he could make a celebration of the Heirs and praise them before the mourners. The Minister was once again putting himself and his Ministry before anyone else.

Through their connection, the Heirs came to agreement. Standing as one, they carefully made their way to the stage, trying to hide their grimaces from the Minister. Fudge smiled gleefully at them before turning once more to the audience.

"We owe our lives and the victory of the Light to these four young students. They are being heralded as the Heirs of Hogwarts, the Saviors of the Wizarding World, and I do believe this title is very fitting. So, Harry, Hermione, Ginevra, and Draco, because of your selfless acts of courage and support you showed for the Light, I am presenting each of you with an Order of Merlin, First Class. Thank you!"

Fudge started to clap loudly then and very reluctantly the crowd followed his lead, not because they didn't think the Heirs deserved the recognition, but because they believed the timing to be completely wrong. The Heirs felt the same way and each could barely contain the hatred they felt for the Minister at that moment.

Feeling Draco's telepathic powers rippling gently through him, Harry quickly sent a message to the others.

_I have an idea._

The others said nothing, but Harry could feel their consent along with a soothing touch of comfort from Hermione. Giving her a brief smile, Harry quickly stepped up to the podium, ignoring Fudge and effectively quieting the crowd down. His green eyes were serious yet determined, wanting to make things clear to the Minister of Magic and the rest of the world that he and the other Heirs did not want so much glory.

"Thank you, Minister, on behalf of myself and the other Heirs for your words, but I know that I speak for the four of us when I say we can not accept your generous offer," Harry said in a firm voice. "It is true that we as the Heirs finally brought down Voldemort and destroyed him, but this would never have been possible without all of people that fought alongside us. Each person that either died or survived played a key role in the victory we achieved, for the Heirs could never have defeated all of Voldemort's followers alone. We are here today to pay our respects to those that sacrificed themselves and for the four of us to accept these awards would be an insult to their memory. So, I know I speak for the other three Heirs when I say this, we want to give the awards right back and have them instead presented to all those who fought for the Light, whether or not they lived or died. Let these four Order of Merlin's stand as a representation to the sacrifice each person gave during the battle. It is them who should be honored and thanked, not us."

Harry then stepped back from the podium to lock eyes with the absolutely furious Minister. The audience started to clap after that, this time feeling that the cheers were more deserving. Only a few noticed the anger that passed between Harry and Cornelius Fudge, who felt he had just been publicly humiliated.

Ignoring the crowd, Fudge opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Hermione, Ginny, and Draco joined Harry, standing firmly behind their leader with their eyes blazing.

"Good day, Minister," Harry said quietly.

Fudge closed his mouth, his expression now pale and livid. Jamming his bowler hat on his head, he tipped the brim of it at them.

"Very well," he said tightly. "Good day indeed, but rest assured that you will hear more from me on this, Mister Potter."

"I'll _eagerly_ await the owl," Harry responded, his tone very clear.

Without another word, Fudge let out a huff and marched off the stage. He didn't even return to his seat, simply left the area and made his way to Hogsmeade, a gaggle of reporters chasing after him.

The audience had quieted back down and the Heirs were about ready to leave the stage so the memorial service could be wrapped up, when Harry suddenly saw Dumbledore looking at him again. The old wizard gave him a quick nod and the Gryffindor suddenly remembered Dumbledore's look from before.

"Hang on," he said, halting the other three. "There's something I have to do."

"What? Harry…." Hermione trailed off, looking confused.

The crowd was looking at them expectedly, wondering how the memorial service would be finished. With a quick smile, Harry closed his eyes in concentration. A flash of fire made everyone gasp in surprise before it disappeared to reveal that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Before they could look for him, a beautiful yet mournful song filled the air. The piping tune was graceful and loud, a twinge of sadness underlying it. The crowd felt their hearts swell with a mixture of grief and joy, tears springing to everyone's eyes once more.

After a few minutes, a second song could be heard joining the first one, the same sorrow in it, but at a different degree. The two songs wove together in perfect harmony until they reached an ultimate pitch and out of the sky dropped a magnificent sight.

Two Phoenixes, both gorgeous in the bright sunlight, flew over the people and landed side by side on the podium. Never once did their duet let up, both birds letting their sorrow take shape in all the people before them.

Ginny let a sad smile slip across her face and she looked over at Draco.

"Its Harry and Fawkes," she told him quietly. "I've never seen anything so stirring."

"Phoenix Lament," Hermione whispered, awe in her voice and a tear slipping down her cheek.

As the last note of the song echoed out, both birds disappeared in a flash of flames once more, a single gleaming tail feather left behind from each of them. With a soft pop, Harry appeared beside the other Heirs returned to his human form while Fawkes appeared on Dumbledore's shoulder. Harry bowed his head to the real Phoenix, who tilted his head and blinked back. The Headmaster gave Harry a very proud smile, clearly pleased with Harry's performance as the ending to the memorial service.

Still slightly stunned, the crowd slowly stood and began to make their way back to the castle. Harry turned to his fellow Heirs, who were all staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, Potter," Draco started, breaking the silence, "that was quite inspiring. I must say, that song of yours made me feel…."

"Complete," Hermione finished for him, understanding what the Slytherin meant to say.

"Yeah, that," Draco said, nodding in her direction.

Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks. It wasn't planned or anything, I just knew what Dumbledore wanted me to do when he looked at me. Having Fawkes join me was certainly unexpected. I wanted to do that though, express the sorrow we all feel through my Phoenix form. I simply knew that song would do just that."

"It's a Phoenix Lament, Harry," Hermione said softly. "It's a song of sorrow that Phoenixes express when they feel the need to. Usually it is used when their owner has died, but if their keeper feels pain for another's death, they will sing the song then as well. It was very appropriate."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said shyly, giving her a quick kiss before hugging her to him.

"Ready to head back to the castle now?" Ginny asked, smiling at the couple.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "We could use a bit of rest after everything."

The four got solemn looks on their faces as they remembered the dead.

"Hard to believe some of them are now gone," Draco muttered. "Hannah, Moody, Cho, Charlie…"

His voice trailed off, but the others knew what he meant. All the ones that had helped them directly, the ones who had been their support system, were now never to be seen again in this world. It was a hard fact to comprehend.

Seeing Ron, Luna, Blaise, the rest of the Weasley's, and Dumbledore waiting for them, Harry sighed and started to make his way down the stage.

"Come on, we have some things to finish up."

Before the Heirs could successfully make their way over to their friends though, they were suddenly accosted by a middle-aged woman. She had short brown hair and pale blue eyes set into a slightly pudgy face. She was wearing excessive amounts of makeup and far too tight clothes on her slightly rounded figure. A long piece of parchment and a Quick-Quotes Quill were floating beside her, the quill already zooming across the page.

"Teresa Niffle, writer for the _Daily Prophet_," the woman announced, firmly grasping Harry's hand in her own before he could object. "I was wondering if I could ask the four of you some questions before you return to the castle."

"Well, um…we aren't really ready to talk to reporters at the moment," Harry said, fumbling for his words.

"It will only take a minute, I promise." Teresa smiled, a sharp glint to her eyes.

"You heard what he said," Hermione interjected angrily, glaring at the older woman.

Completely ignoring Hermione, Teresa continued to stare straight at Harry.

"So, Harry, what do you think was the reason you defeated the Dark Lord? Was it your love for the stunning Ginevra Weasley that led to his downfall?"

All of the Heirs' jaws dropped at the question, completely taken aback. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see the others rushing over to the four and he silently willed them to run faster. Next to him, Hermione was clenching her fists together while Ginny had a fiery rage burning in her eyes. Draco looked impassive, but to those that knew him well, he was seething in anger.

"How dare you!" Ginny shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the reporter. "You know nothing about us or what we did that day. How dare you come here spreading lies!"

"Shut up, you silly little girl," Teresa snarled, "I wasn't speaking to _you_."

"Why you…" Draco snapped, taking a step forward.

"And how are you handling the fact, Heir of Slytherin, that your father murdered your only sister?" Teresa asked in a rush, looking very pleased with herself.

The Heirs froze in place as Draco's eyes became icy and his face went blank. Ginny took in a sharp breath, fearing she had misunderstood the question. Hermione quickly went nose to nose with the reporter, glaring at her with pure hatred.

"Get out," she hissed, a fury rippling off of her that had only been seen when she had faced Voldemort a week before.

Before Teresa could respond, the others had finally reached the Heirs.

"What is going on here?" Arthur Weasley asked, leaning on a walking stick.

"Just some harmless questioning," Teresa replied smoothly, her parchment and quill suddenly disappearing.

"You!" Ron shouted, looking livid. "You're that reporter who wrote all that nonsense about the Heirs those months back! What are you doing here? Spreading more lies?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly Weasley glared at her youngest son.

"No, Molly," Dumbledore interrupted. "I believe that Mister Weasley is right in what he says."

"Agreeing with a minor, Albus?" Teresa said in a sniffing voice. "I pride myself on telling the truth and simply letting my readers know what is going on with those people that are such an integral part of the Wizarding world."

"Liar!" Ron bellowed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Niffle," Dumbledore said in a calm yet stern tone. "You have an interesting habit of picking up lies and spreading nasty rumors about people. I can not have you on the grounds and antagonizing my students."

Looking mortified, Teresa Niffle glowered at the Headmaster.

"I was questioning them, _not_ harming them in any way!"

"Yes, you were harming us," Harry spoke up, his gaze hard. "Spreading those lies hurts more than you think. And to ask us such things on today of all days is just plain rude. We have nothing further to say to you. Good-bye."

"Fine!" she yelled, face red with anger. "I'll be leaving then. But expect a report on this incident!"

"I'd rather think not," Dumbledore responded.

With a flick of his wand, the parchment and the Quick-Quotes Quill soared out of a pocket on the reporter's cloak. And before she could make a desperate grab for them, they burst into flames, the ashes falling to the grass.

"I'm sure you can find your way out," the wizard said quietly.

With a deadly glare, Teresa Niffle turned her back on the group and marched off to Hogsmeade, imitating the spectacle by the Minister from before. Everyone hoped they would never have to see her again.

"That was….intriguing," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's putting it mildly," Harry answered blandly.

"I am sure she will not bother you four anymore," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "We have other matters that we must discuss before we all return to the castle. I have just received word about certain Death Eaters that were apprehended. Many were caught, but I believe these are the ones that would interest you the most. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott shall all be standing trial and will almost certainly be sent to Azkaban. Unfortunately, because of the demise of the Dementors, none of them will be receiving the Kiss, but they will be heavily guarded with the new security measures that are to be put up at Azkaban."

The group felt a surge of happiness ripple through them all at the news. It was needed on such a mournful day.

"That's wonderful to hear, Albus!" Molly said, smiling.

"I needed to hear that," Harry said. "They each deserve horrible punishments, but to at least know they are being confined if enough for me at the moment."

"Not for me though," Draco growled out, startling them all. "I want my father dead after all he's done. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Draco…" Ginny said softly, touching his shoulder.

"No, Gin," he snapped, moving away from her. "He killed my sister! I want him to pay for that, I want to kill him myself!"

"You don't mean that," Hermione gasped, eyes wide. "I never knew it was him that killed Rose, and I am so sorry for that, but he will be dealt with accordingly."

"No," Draco whispered, "its not enough. He'll escape if they simply set him in Azkaban. I know him, he will do all he can to get out of there."

An uncomfortable silence settled over everyone at Draco's words, no one wanting to look the blonde in the eye. Dumbledore finally moved forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, causing the Slytherin Heir to look up at him.

"I understand the pain and anger you are going though at this moment, Draco," he said in a gentle tone, "but you must also remember that you cannot let that anger take control of you. Your father is being held at this very moment and will most definitely receive a harsh punishment for his actions, not just for being a Death Eater, but also for murdering Rose. I know how much you crave revenge, but you must put that aside; it is not the way of the Heirs. Please remember that and simply know that justice will be brought to your father's actions."

Draco's hard look faltered at the wizard's words before a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Thank you, Professor," he mumbled, staring down at the ground.

Draco's anger and hurt hadn't vanished completely, but the feelings had significantly receded, forcefully put away so the strong bond of the Heirs wouldn't be put under a strain. Knowing he had friends around him that loved him and supported him, Draco knew he could withstand the fact that he never was able to face his father and take out revenge on him. The blonde did know that if he ever faced Lucius Malfoy outside of Azkaban, if his father somehow escaped, Draco would kill him with his bare hands. No one would be able to stand in his way then. Not even Ginny, who had such a deep effect on him and was able to calm down even his most violent rages.

At this thought, Draco turned to his red-headed girlfriend and gently took her hand in his own, giving her a reassuring smile. Her brown eyes narrowed before she finally relaxed and smiled back at him, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She had forgiven him for his outburst and he cherished that thought deeply.

"I love you," he said under his breath so the others couldn't hear.

"I know," she responded in the same tone, a smile lighting up her features.

A crazy thought entered Draco's mind at her words, but he swiftly squashed it down. They were too young and they had so much ahead of them still. Maybe sometime in the future it would be right to make Ginny officially his, but no, he couldn't think of that now. He knew Harry wanted the same thing with Hermione, but was holding back as well. The time would come for all things such as that to take place.

Staring over the top of Ginny's head, he and Harry exchanged knowing glances which were completely unnoticed by everyone else. At that moment, Draco truly felt that he had found a friend in Harry, a guy he could go to and just talk with. A friendship like that was something Draco had been lacking for so long, and to know that he and Harry were now friends and mates was a really comforting thought.

"Are you four ready now?" Ron's voice broke through to them.

Harry whipped his head around and shot his best mate a grin.

"Sure thing, Ron. Let's get back up to the castle."

And so the Four Heirs, along with their friends and family, slowly made their way across the grounds. Chatting softly, but yet never forgetting what the real reason for that day had been. Dumbledore watched them walk away before turning once more to the stage where the flowers and pictures still lay. With a sad smile, the Headmaster tipped his head downward in respect.

"And the Song of the Phoenix shall forever keep you ingrained in the memories of those who attended today. Your lives will always be remembered from this day forth."

With a soft flick of his wand, the stage and all the items upon it was transfigured into a pure white headstone which simply stated in a flowing script:

_To those that gave their lives for the Light.  
They showed true love in the face of ultimate evil  
and for this they will be remembered for always.  
Rest in Peace._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the second to last chapter! I know many of you are sad to see it end but I'm sure you're also anxious to see just exactly how I'm going to wrap this story up. The last chapter is very long and I hope all of you will like it when I post it. I put a lot of effort into it! I hope this chapter was okay though. I know the list of thosewho died is not very long, but those were the major characters that gave their lives. Many more died as well, but JKR has never included a huge list of all those in the wizarding world so I only put those that I knew all of you would recognize. Also, certain people weren't killed off because they will be important to the sequels. Hope that makes sense. I was sad to kill off certain characters though and I had trouble making the list up. The whole scene with Fudge was put in there because I never liked his character and always thought him to be a bumbling fool, so that's why I treat him so harshly. I brought back Teresa Niffle too. Don't know if she'll appear in the sequels though. I let HBP influence this chapter slightly because I loved the part with the Phoenix Lament. Besides that, book 6 had almost no impact on this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though and please leave a review. I'll post the final chapter soon:)

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**


	50. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Everything is J.K. Rowling's. I'm only borrowing for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Only anything unfamiliar belongs to me, along with the plot.

**Author's Note:** (I originally wrote this author's note for and thought it applies here as well. A couple comments about the delay don't apply but everything else does...) Oh my…after over three years of writing this story and dealing with long delays, I can officially say that this story is FINISHED. Wow, I can't believe I can actually say that now! I've enjoyed this story so much, but I must admit it's a weight off of my shoulders to know that it's finally completed. I have no great excuse for the long wait for this chapter, but I hope all of you are understanding and I'm so so grateful for your wonderful patience and sticking with me for as long as you have. I appreciate that so much. I've meant to have this chapter completed for months and I wrote a huge portion of it one night several months ago, but real life got in the way and by the time I returned to it, the inspiration had left me and I was clueless as to how to wrap this story up. I think I finally got it though and I hope all of you are pleased with the results. This is a very long chapter and I hope I concluded everything in a way that all of you will like. Again, my deepest apologies for making all of you wait for three years for this ending, but fan fiction writing for me is secondary to the rest of my life, as much as I do enjoy it. I thank you all so much for reviewing constantly and reminding me not to forget the story. All of you are the reason this story can now be called complete.

Now I know this author's note is long, but I have to address some things and then I'll let you enjoy the chapter. I know I said I have three sequels planned to "Heirs," and I still do, but when those sequels will be written and released is completely up in the air. My inspiration to write Harry Potter stories has long since left me and I've been struggling to get it back. I still love Harry Potter and I love writing, but my writer's block for it is intense and I've decided to step back from it for a while before jumping into a new story and knowing I'll be forcing it the whole way. Please don't be angry with me. I want the sequels to be even better than the original and I don't know any other way to go about it then to take a small break from the HP fan fiction world. I'll be back though, I can promise you that. Until then, my attention has been completely caught by another fandom I just got into and I'll be hopefully writing some stories for that instead. If you want to check any of my other work out, please just check out my profile on this site.

Thank you to all the wonderful fans of this story and to the friends I've made along the way because of it. You all have been amazing; from the comments and e-mails I've received, to the support you've shown in the face of horrible delays, bad moments in my life, and nasty reviewers. I hope you enjoyed every bit of this story and hopefully you'll remember me and pick up on the sequels when I finally do post them. Until that moment, I'm adding the summary to the sequel at the very end of this chapter, just enough to give you an idea of what is in store for the Heirs. Thank you for putting up with my slowness and for loving this story so much. So, good-bye for now and enjoy the last chapter of "The Heirs of Hogwarts."

**_PhoenixFirebolt_**

* * *

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**Chapter Fifty – A New Beginning**

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was decorated with banners representing the Four Houses at the end of the year feast, a symbol of recognition and thanks to the Heirs, who had led the victory for the Light. The colorful banners for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were swinging gently above the house tables, where chattering students were seated, eagerly eating the meal that was laid out before them. The only difference in color from the red, blue, green, and yellow was the black banners hanging behind the high table where the professors sat, a small note of acknowledgment for the grief everyone still felt for the loss of the brave people who gave their life in the Final Battle.

Another difference that many noticed was the fact that the amount of students filling the Great Hall was significantly lower. Large spaces were unoccupied along the benches, another painful reminder of just how many young witches and wizards had died just so Voldemort could not regain power once more. A few of the girls were crying, but other than that, only slightly somber looks graced everyone's faces, showing they were trying to move on yet never forget.

Up along the high table, the gaps were noticeable also, though a few were filled by the presence of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and other various Order members who had been invited by Dumbledore to join in the feast. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle as usual, hands folded together under his chin as he gazed at the student body. His eyes flickered to the Four Heirs and their friends, talking softly with occasional glances over their shoulders.

The Heirs were seated together at the Gryffindor table, unusual in it self because Draco, Blaise, and Luna were there as well. No one argued the point though, since every person knew how close the Heirs and their companions were, separation from each other a rare event to behold. A slight gap was visibly seen between them and the others seated at the table, not because their Housemates didn't like them, but simply because a sort of fear and awe hung over them every time they looked at the Heirs. Even Neville, for all that he had done in the Final Battle, was nervous around them, not knowing what to say or how to act.

The Heirs visibly despised how their fellow classmates looked at them now. All they wanted to do was return to Hogwarts and the life they had known before, trying to bring as much normalcy to their lives as possible. They knew eventually the awe would die down, but the path to getting there was frustrating and slow.

Harry, who had felt singled out his entire life, desperately ached for the hero worship to end. He simply wanted to be a normal teenage boy, something he had fought to attain for so long now. Voldemort's hold over him was now gone and he wanted to enjoy the time he had left at Hogwarts, a hopefully mild final year ahead of him. His thoughts consumed with this, Harry picked at his food with disinterest.

A hand coming to lie gently over his finally brought him out of his reverie. Looking up, he found the deep brown eyes of Hermione staring back him, her gaze filled with worry.

"Are you all right, love?" she asked quietly, squeezing his fingers.

Clasping her hand back, he gave her a sad smile.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how I wish things could return to normal."

She sighed; worry being replaced by understanding now.

"I know what you mean. The way they look at us is so…maddening. It's still us, our personalities haven't changed, I just wish they would see that and quit acting so fearful. I know they don't _truly_ fear us, but the pedestal they've raised us on is ridiculous. We may have defeated Voldemort, but my concern for N.E.W.T.s next year has not swayed one bit."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her words and tone.

"Still the same Hermione," he said. "No wonder I love you so much; you've never changed."

A soft blush spread across her cheeks as she lightly shoved his shoulder.

"Oh honestly," she huffed in mock annoyance before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And I love you as well, despite that comment."

Harry grinned shyly and pulled her closer to him. It was wonderful having Hermione there with him, loving and supporting him like always. Their friendship had only grown with their new found love, a love that had taken so many years to fully blossom and be recognized. Knowing that he would be having her at his side in this way next year made his heart swell until he was almost giddy. Hermione would be the reason his scars from the War would heal faster. Like always, she would be his salvation.

Their conversation was halted as Dumbledore stood up, the Great Hall becoming silent as the students waited to hear the Headmaster speak.

"Another year has ended," he spoke, his quiet voice reaching every ear. "This has been a year unlike any other. Together, Hogwarts has faced many hardships and difficulties, coming out only stronger and more united in the end. We have faced war, death, and division together, not one of us here backing down or giving in to the evil that stared us in the face. I can hardly express how proud I am of every person here, how grateful and pleased I am with each of you. And no matter how sad some of you may be now, remember that a time of peace has come and that memories shall never be forgotten. I want to bid you all a safe and happy trip home, and I hope that everyone has a wonderful summer. To our seventh years, I am sad to bid you a final farewell, but I know you will make Hogwarts proud and carry your name well in whatever jobs you undertake. To returning students next year, I look forward to seeing you once more for what I am sure will be our best year yet. Enjoy the last of the feast and your night here at Hogwarts."

He took his seat once more, turning to Severus Snape as he reached for his goblet. The students remained silent for several seconds before turning back to their plates as dessert appeared on the tables before them. As the last of the dessert was cleared away a half hour later and students began to make their way back to their Common Rooms, Remus came down from his seat at the high table and approached the Heirs.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with all of you in his office once you are finished," he said, looking at the Heirs and their companions. "He has some matters concerning this summer and next year to discuss."

"Of course, Professor," Ginny said immediately, standing up, her plate already cleaned off.

Remus smiled and left them. Draco stood up as well, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist as they waited for everyone else. He had been unnaturally quiet during the feast, but Ginny had not questioned why. She knew he was still plagued by thoughts of his father and sister, and she knew him well enough to let matters such as those to lie dormant until he was ready to talk about them. She leaned her head against his shoulder, simply letting him know that she was there. He squeezed her side in response, appreciating the gesture.

Ron watched them, his face a mixture of disgust and amusement. He knew how much Draco loved his sister, but the red-head still couldn't help but feel a bit weird about the relationship between the two. He was shocked when the rest of his family took the news fairly well, everyone seeing the obvious change in Draco and how good he was now. What was more, they all trusted Ginny and her judgment, something he knew his sister cherished deeply. Ron trusted her has well, but after everything Draco had done to him in the past years, he still felt weary. He was slowly warming up to the blonde though, knowing how much Harry and Hermione liked him now. They would never be great friends, but he knew a level of respect lay between them that had never been there before. With a nod to Draco, Ron slung his arm across Luna's shoulders and followed the others out of the Great Hall.

The seven quietly made their way down the corridors of the first floor until they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. With a whisper of the phrase "_Acid pop_" from Hermione, the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the staircase which they all quickly ascended. When they reached the large door, it swung open of its own accord and they all entered the brightly lit room, which contained several other people. Remus and Tonks were standing off to the right, talking in hushed tones; to the left Professors McGonagall and Snape along with Kingsley Shacklebolt were seated, all seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. What surprised the students the most was seeing Arthur and Molly Weasley sitting in two chairs before Dumbledore's desk.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny cried, releasing herself from Draco's arms and launching across the room to hug her parents, who had both stood up with bright smiles on their faces.

"Ginny dear!" Molly exclaimed, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

Ron went over to his parents as well, hugging them and blushing furiously as his mother fussed over him before moving on to Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore sat behind him desk, smiling in amusement and gently stroking Fawkes as he looked up at his seven students.

"Welcome," he said with a smile. "Have a seat, we have much to discuss."

With a wave of his wand, many more plush seats were conjured and the occupants of the room were all made comfortable. Dumbledore removed his hand from Fawkes and regarded them all over his glasses. He noticed that the Heirs and their friends seemed confused and almost nervous. He smiled gently at them in reassurance, hoping to alleviate whatever it was they were feeling.

"I probably have the seven of you wondering why I summoned you here," the wise wizard began, "but I assure you it is not for ill reasons, so you may relax. I know that all of you, especially the Heirs, are feeling a bit uncomfortable here at Hogwarts as of late. Your fellow classmates live in a sort of awe and fear of you because of the way you brought about the destruction of Voldemort. You are feeling a bit unsure, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Harry responded softly. "Its…annoying really. We haven't changed really. I mean, we have, but nothing about our inner selves is different. I know that all of us wish they would stop treating us as if we're about to explode. Everyone's even looking at Ron, Luna, and Blaise differently; it's maddening."

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I see where you are coming from, Harry, and that is why I wished to speak to you about your plans for next year. The seven of you are incredibly powerful now, well beyond the level of what most almost seventh and sixth years should be at. If you were to take your N.E.W.T.s tomorrow, I am sure all of you would pass with flying colors. The rest of the teachers and me though would like to see you all return next year. We understand though that if that is too much trouble and if you would rather not deal with the issues that might come with next year, we will respect your decisions to not return."

Looks of shock came over all of their faces at his words. Even Draco, who would have jumped at the chance to not return to Hogwarts if asked a year earlier, desperately wanted to come back now and complete his schooling. The old school and some of the people within it were warming up to him and he didn't want to say good-bye just yet. The thought made him smile slightly; this year really had changed him for the better.

"Oh no, Professor!" Hermione cried out sharply before covering her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Harry quickly took her hand and smiled at her before gazing at Dumbledore.

"I don't know about everyone else here, but it was my entire intention to return next year. I want to finish all my necessary schooling properly and then go on with my life."

"I agree with Potter here," Draco spoke up, startling the adults. "I may not have always enjoyed my time here, but I want to make the best of my final year. I'll return as well."

Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile as Dumbledore's eyes conveyed clear pleasure at the blonde's words. Snape also showed the closest amount of happiness he could muster at the comment; his favorite student would be returning.

After that, it only took a few minutes for the others to quickly speak up and say that they would be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. The seven still seemed a little stunned, not understanding why the adults had so doubted their intentions.

Dumbledore clapped his hands; a bright twinkle could be seen in his blue eyes.

"Splendid news!" he exclaimed. "You have made me very happy, for I would have been saddened to lose some of our best students. Now that that matter has been settled. I have a couple other issues to discuss. Concerning this summer, I ask that all of you keep a little low and as safe as possible. I realize that the Death Eaters have either been destroyed or arrested, but I warn you that there are many followers of Voldemort who were not his Death Eaters and kept more of a low profile. They will be greatly angered that their Lord has been destroyed and will look for any chance to take one of you out. I will have Order members and Aurors watching the seven of you during your time away from Hogwarts. This is not because I do not think any of you weak or defenseless, but as a precautionary. Do you agree to this?"

The seven looked at each other for a moment before Blaise answered.

"Yes, sir, I think that's a great idea. It will help protect our families and friends as well."

"Another reason why I wanted to have the guards stationed," Dumbledore acknowledged. "The Order members and Aurors will be rotated, but I made sure it was only the most trusted wizards and witches along with being ones you seven already know. The people you see standing before you will be a small part of this number when they are not attending to their other duties in the Wizarding world. I will also be keeping an eye on all of you, but in a different way. Once a week I will be sending a letter to each of you informing you of different events taking place. The letters will not be able to be traced in any way I assure you, but I will know whether you receive them or not. I am also going to give you each a medallion to wear around your neck that has different properties to it that I shall explain a little later. Is everything clear so far?"

The students all nodded, allowing Dumbledore to continue.

"Now, on to your living arrangements for this summer, one of the reasons I requested Arthur and Molly to be here. Hermione, I realize that you are without a home now and the Weasley's have so graciously offered their home to you. If you accept, you shall move in with them once you leave Hogwarts."

Tears welled up in Hermione's brown eyes at the kind gesture. Arthur and Molly watched her uncertainly, not knowing how to interpret her express.

"Hermione, you are like a second daughter to us and we love you dearly," Molly said. "We would love to have you stay with us, but if you would rather…"

"I'd love to!" she interrupted, a large smile gracing her features and she rose from her seat and hugged the two. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "Thank you."

"It is our pleasure, Hermione," Arthur said, patting her back gently as she squeezed him tightly to her.

Hermione pulled back and gave them a watery smile before flushing and scampering back to her seat. She flung her arms around Harry's neck, who peered over her shoulder and mouthed a "thank you" to the Weasley parents. He would forever be in their debt for their ultimate show of kindness to his amazing girlfriend. Ginny let out a squeal of happiness at the news; her sister in all but blood would be with her for the whole summer. The young girl glanced at Ron and saw he looked happy as well, his blue eyes gazing at Hermione with a brotherly affection lighting them.

"Well, that is settled. Harry, the Weasley's offered their home to you as well and I want so much to place you in their hands, but at this moment I can not."

Harry face fell as he pulled away from Hermione, who looked just as sad.

"Why, Professor?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and clasped his hands together.

"You are not seventeen yet so that blood protection that lays over you when you are at the Dursley's is still in affect. I know," he quickly raised his hand to stop Harry's protests, "that Voldemort is long dead, but you must trust that I know what I am doing, Harry. I just told you of the believers of Voldemort that are still out there. Many of them are just waiting to kill you. You are the one they want dead the most. The blood protection will keep you safe for the time being. Once you are of age, you will be more capable and legally able to protect yourself. I am very sorry to tell you this, Harry. Know that I wanted to remove you from there, but please trust me."

Harry could see the regret in his mentor's eyes and he knew just how sorry he was. Sighing deeply, Harry nodded slowly.

"I understand, Professor. I trust you."

"Thank you, Harry," the Headmaster responded softly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I wish I could stay with you there."

Harry glanced over her, opening his mouth to reply when Remus cut in.

"Out of the question. I don't believe that is the answer, especially since you two are in a relationship."

Draco smirked as Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at Remus's words. Dumbledore ended what could have been an argument though.

"Enough, Remus," he said sternly. "Hermione's place has already been settled. I understand your feelings, Miss Granger, but I do not believe it would be proper. Besides, I already have other arrangements for someone to stay with Harry."

Surprise registered over Harry's face.

"Who, Professor?"

The Headmaster's gaze flickered to a few seats over and as Harry turned his jaw dropped.

"Draco?" he said in disbelief.

Draco's eyes went wide as he locked onto Dumbledore.

"But…but I have a home!" he said loudly. "My mother…she…" his voice trailed off uncertainly as dawning comprehension fell over him. "She's not there is she?" He finished, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Dumbledore answered gently. "Your mother has not been seen for weeks now, she simply vanished. I have a team of Aurors looking for her because I believe she is still alive, but they have yet to find her. I can not have you return to your home at this time partly because of that and partly because the followers of Voldemort will _know_ to look for you there. But they will not guess you to be staying with Harry."

Even though Harry and Draco were now friends, Draco couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at spending the summer with the Gryffindor. They weren't the best of mates yet, even though they had a bond, and spending an excessive amount of time with him with no one else around would be interesting.

"Do you think this…wise…Albus?" Snape asked, his lip curling.

"They are Heirs and they are bonded," Dumbledore replied swiftly. "This arrangement will be good for them and I believe it will strengthen ties much better. Harry, is this all right with you?"

Harry shrugged, not looking upset.

"It will be nice not having to deal with the Dursley's by myself. I don't think Draco and I are at the stage of wanting to kill each other any more either."

Harry shot a look over at Draco, raising his eyebrows. The Slytherin couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"Not exactly, Potter. But watch yourself in your sleep."

Harry snorted and laughed, the tension in the room easing as the adults realized that the two were friends now.

"I'll do it, Professor," Draco finally said, "but please find my mother. She's all that I have left now."

Ginny took his hand at his words as Dumbledore nodded in sympathy.

"I will do all I can."

Ron, who still seemed to be processing the fact that Draco and Harry would be spending the summer together in the same house, shook his head ruefully.

"This is going to be one odd summer," he spoke up, noticing that Blaise and Luna were nodding in agreement.

"Ronald!" Molly admonished sharply.

Ron ignored her as Dumbledore waved his hand to calm the older woman down. The truth was, the red-head couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy that Draco would be staying with his best friend for several months, talking and hanging out with him while he was shoved to the sidelines and wouldn't be there. Sure, he would have Hermione at the Burrow, but that wasn't the same as his best mate. He didn't want to become second fiddle to Draco. Ron had been there, as Harry's friend, since first year, and now he was scared to lose that closeness.

Feeling eyes on him, Ron looked up to see Dumbledore watching him, understanding in his gaze. Feeling ashamed, the red-head looked away and down to the floor, ignoring Luna, who had laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Not wanting to bring Ron's predicament to the forefront, Dumbledore moved his eyes away and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention once more. They all watched as his hand reached into a drawer of his desk before coming back out and holding up a handful of silver chains.

Seven bright silver necklaces were clasped in Dumbledore's hand. From each chain swung a medium sized solid silver circle. On the one side, a colored gem flashed in the light, a different color on each medallion. On the opposite side, a small mirror could be seen. Four tiny little runes were inscribed along the edge of the medallion that held the gem, like compass points.

"These were the medallions I mentioned earlier," the wizard said. "I have assigned one to each of you as is appropriate. They have several different properties so let me explain each of them to you. The four runes each mean something different and will perform differently when you touch them. The one at the top is meant for communication. As you can see, a mirror is on the opposite side. Simply touch the top rune, then the gem, and then speak the name of whoever you wish to contact clearly and they will appear in the mirror. Only you seven and myself have these medallions so those are the only ones you can contact. The bottom rune is meant to turn the medallion into a Portkey. Touch it and then the gem and you will be Portkeyed to the place you are thinking of. The rune to the right is to signal for help. Touch it and then the gem and all other medallions will grow warm and turn red. Your medallion will immediately link to and track to wherever you are located so the others can Portkey over and aide you. For the final rune, the one to the left, this is a blocking devise. If any outside force, besides the ones with a medallion themselves, try to search your mind through Legilimency or through any other source, they will immediately be blocked and you will not be found. The only way to lift this block is to touch the rune and then the gem. It can be reactivated the same way. Is this all clear?"

The students nodded. Hermione had been listening in rapt attention and was very excited about the medallion. There were powerful spells placed upon it and she knew the item would be very useful in the future.

"I also placed a ward detector and an apparition field on the medallions. No matter where you are, even in Hogwarts, you can apparate out if need be. It was a tricky spell that took a lot of work, but I believe it to be necessary. Please do not abuse the privilege though, and do _not_, under any circumstances, let this fall into the wrong hands. If any of you wish to place a concealing charm on it, you are more then welcome to. I have allowed for that, but besides that charm, do not place much else on it for the spells already placed could be altered or deactivated. Understood?"

There was again a nod from the seven before Dumbledore motioned them forward to receive the medallions. The color of the gem corresponded with the House they were a part of, excluding the Heirs, whose gems were the color of the House they were an Heir to. Harry slipped the chain around his neck immediately, the red gem flashing in the candlelight briefly before he slipped it under his shirt, the cool metal an odd comfort to him.

"I would recommend taking them off minimally," Dumbledore continued once they were reseated. "They are extremely important or else I would not have gone through the trouble to make them. Remember, I have my own so this is my way to stay in contact with all of you."

The old wizard lifted a chain out from under his robes, revealing the silver medallion identical to all of theirs except for the opal stone in the center. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his choice of stone.

_Of course opal_, she thought. _He can not choose just one House to show favor for._

"Now I believe that is all. Do any of you have questions or does anyone wish to say anything further?" Dumbledore asked, looking around the room.

No one said a word so Dumbledore clapped his hands once more, smiling broadly.

"Wonderful! Do not forget my instructions to you and I wish you all a safe and happy summer. I believe it may be a tad more relaxing and enjoyable then previous ones." His blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "I'll send the seven of you off now, you have had a long day and deserve some rest before the train heads off tomorrow. Like I mentioned before, stay low and keep out of trouble, though I believe I can trust all of you. Ah yes, and Harry, I sent a letter to the Dursley's informing them of your guest. They are, shall we say, _interested_ in meeting him."

"More like wondering whether they can put him to work as well," Harry muttered darkly.

Dumbledore hid a smile as Draco suddenly looked slightly worried and Hermione was patting Harry's arm in comfort.

"Off you go now," he said, shooing them out of his office. "Expect my letters and I shall see you all in the fall."

The seven stood up, saying their good-byes to everyone else before finally leaving. As the door swung shut behind Luna, the swell of chatter could be heard from the adults as they started questioning Dumbledore about various things he had just spoken about. Exchanging glances, the group of students slowly descended the spiraling staircase, the gargoyle leaping back into place once they were all back in the corridor.

"Well, that was an interesting meeting," Blaise said, looking at the others.

"I agree," Ginny said, her red hair shimmering in the light as she nodded her head. "I don't understand why they doubted our return though."

"I'm not sure either," Hermione responded thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin. "I can only guess its because all of that's occurred this past week. What with the memorial service and the fact that everyone is treating us differently."

Harry shrugged.

"That's nothing new for me, I've been dealing with that since first year. I guess they were all just worried in general. A lot has happened and I know I've thought of not returning at times, especially after fifth year. I'm happiest here though and I want to finish up and take N.E.W.T.s. Defeating Voldemort doesn't make me any better then anyone else here, I still have a lot to learn."

"Ah, Potter," Draco said, pretending to wipe a tear away, "so noble."

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy," Harry snapped, though he smiled afterwards. "How I'm going to put up with you for the next coming months is beyond me."

At Harry's words, an odd flicker of jealousy, much like the one Ron had felt earlier, surged through Hermione against her will. With a sharp intake of breath, she stepped away from Harry, trying to desperately calm her emotions so the other Heirs wouldn't feel it through their bond. Both Ron and Ginny saw her look, concern filling them as Ron stepped forward and placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Hermione," he said gently, a knowing tone laced into his voice.

The brown haired witch yanked her arm away and backed up slowly. The others watched her in surprise, an unreadable look crossing Harry's features. She didn't dare look at any of them, still trying to squash her feelings that she knew shouldn't be going through her.

"I got to go…pack…and read," she said quickly. "Yes…yes, good-night everyone. See you all on the train."

Before the others could say a word, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and then made a dash for Gryffindor Tower. Bewildered, Harry looked over at Ron, who was gazing sharply at him. Crossing his arms across his chest, the red-head arched an eyebrow before jerking his head in the direction Hermione had just disappeared.

"Well, go after her, you daft git," he said.

Harry scowled at his best mate before nodding. Glancing quickly at the others, he bid them all a good-night and ran after his girlfriend. Draco, who was looking completely lost, stared at Ron and Ginny in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"Hermione's just upset that you'll be spending most of the summer with Harry while she'll be away from him. She'll be okay though; they just need to talk it out."

If it had been earlier in the year, Draco would have smirked and made an endless string of jokes about Hermione and her obsession for Harry. But now, months later and feeling older, Draco only frowned in thought, a twinge of sympathy for the two filling him as he stared blankly down the dark corridor.

* * *

Several minutes later, Harry found himself at Gryffindor Tower, breathing hard and choking out the password to the annoyed Fat Lady, who swung forward with a grumble. The Common Room was dark except for the light coming from the newly lit fire. The crackling flames cast dark shadows across the room along with illuminating the scattered pieces of parchment and forgotten books on the couches and tables.

At first Harry thought he was alone in the silent room, thinking that Hermione had fled to the safety of the girl's room until he saw a small figure hunched over on the couch before the fire. Stepping further forward, his eyes took in the sight of his girlfriend.

Her knees were tucked up to her chest and she was resting her chin on them. Her gaze on the fire was unwavering, as if it held the answer to her problem. His heart sank when he saw a few tear marks trailing down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her hair looked frizzier than usual, obviously from Hermione running her hand through it one too many times. Anyone else would have thought she looked a mess, but to Harry she was beautiful.

"Hey," he said softly, making his way over to the couch and sitting beside her.

Hermione didn't respond, but her eyes flicked over to him, acknowledging his presence. Not another word was spoken between the two, only the snapping of the flames breaking the heavy silence. Finally, Hermione uncurled her legs and scooted closer to Harry, laying her head on his shoulder. Smiling briefly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to him.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she spoke up, still watching the fire.

"Why would you say that?" Harry answered, still not fully understanding why she was so upset.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, pulling away from him. "You don't know what I'm on about, do you?"

"Erm…well…" he fumbled, not looking at her. "All I know is that you seemed pretty upset when the arrangement with Draco was made."

Hermione sighed deeply and twisted her hands nervously in her lap, peering up at him through her lashes.

"Oh, I'm being stupid actually. I'm jealous."

Harry started and turned wide eyes to her. Hermione blushed furiously and looked down at her lap.

"Jealous? Of _Malfoy_?" he said in shock. "What on earth do you have to be jealous of him about?"

She let out a nervous laugh next to him and turned back to the fire.

"Silly, stupid me," she muttered as if she hadn't heard Harry. "Jealous of Malfoy! It's not like he's one of your fan girls ready to steal you away from me."

"_Fan_…girls?" Harry spluttered, turning red himself.

Hermione waved her hand impatiently.

"Yes, yes, you heard me. Fan girls. You are Harry Potter and one of the defeaters of Voldemort so you're one of the most eligible and fanciable bachelors at Hogwarts now. But that's not my point since I have nothing to worry about concerning Draco in _that_ area, unless there's something he isn't telling us."

She grinned wickedly at this while Harry, who was redder than he had ever been before, shot her an indignant look.

"That's not very nice, 'Mione."

Again she sighed, her face turning serious once more as her chocolate colored eyes locked onto Harry's bright emerald ones.

"I want to be the one with you this summer," she whispered, reaching for his hand and clasping it in her own. "I want to be the one with you those months, fighting off the Dursley's and just being _together_. But I won't be, Draco will. He's the one spending time with you away from Hogwarts, living with you and seeing you every day. That should be me. _I'm_ your best friend; _I'm_ your girlfriend. I _want_ to be with you. Why won't they let me?"

A few more tears slipped down her face as she bit her lip and threw herself at Harry, practically climbing in his lap. And suddenly Harry understood why she was so upset and jealous. It wasn't that it was Draco; she would have been acting the same way if it was Ron. It was that she wouldn't be by his side, the one place she wanted to remain forever.

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly and kissing the top of her head. "Please don't think like that. I would like nothing more than for you to spend the summer with me instead of Draco. We may be friends now, but he doesn't compare to having you with me. I think Ginny would love to have him at the Burrow anyways, but you know we can't, Dumbledore would never allow it. I want you there too, but this is the way it must be. Shh, love. It will be all right."

"I'm sorry," her response muffled because her face was currently buried in his neck. "I shouldn't feel this way, but I couldn't help it. I know none of this is Draco's fault and deep down I'm not really upset with him, but I was just so disappointed. It just didn't seem fair to me. After all we've been through; they don't trust us enough to be able to spend the summer together."

Harry sighed and pulled away from her, running a hand through his hair.

"Hermione, look at me," he said, tilting her head upward until her eyes met his again. "It has _nothing_ to do with whether or not they trust us; I know they do. They're only looking out for us, doing what's best for us. I don't like it any more than you do, but please understand. I promise to contact you every day though, either through a letter or the medallion. You'll never be far from my thoughts and as soon as my birthday comes, Draco and I will make our way to the Burrow. All right, love?"

Hermione sniffed one last time and wiped the remnants of tears off her cheek before giving Harry a shy smile.

"All right," she answered. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm just going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you," Harry responded softly before leaning forward and wrapping his arms back around her.

She easily fell into his embrace, her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, a feeling of bliss running through her just like every other time he held her.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, tightening her arms around him.

"I know. I love you as well, more than you can ever imagine."

Hermione lifted her head slightly, their lips automatically drawn to each other as she stared into his eyes. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with their emotions and a show of exactly how much they were going to miss the other. Neither wanted the moment to end, they simply wanted to be wrapped up in each other for eternity.

The need to breathe eventually came though and they slowly pulled apart, faces flushed and breathing ragged. Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's before giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll get through this," he said quietly, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"We always do," she responded, smiling again.

And then they fell silent, curling up on the couch and in each other's arms to enjoy their last night together before returning home. The flames of the fire slowly began to die away, but neither noticed, for they had fallen asleep, finding comfort in the other and not wanting to separate.

A little while later, Ron and Ginny entered the Common Room, having said good night to the others a few minutes earlier. Identical grins graced their faces when they saw the sleeping couple.

"How adorable," Ginny whispered.

"Should we wake them up?" Ron asked, looking at her.

Ginny simply shook her head.

"No, let them be. They'll be away from each other most of the summer, let them have this time together. Besides, they sleep better when they're next to each other. We'll wake them in the morning."

They watched quietly for a few more minutes before Ron spoke again.

"They really are great together, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Ginny said. "It's too bad they didn't see it sooner, but we were all in denial about things for a while. At least they have now, that's all that matters."

"When did you get so wise, Gin?" Ron said with amusement in his tone.

She simply shrugged.

"I grew up," she answered softly. "Come on, we should sleep as well. Good night, Ron."

She stretched upwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek before scampering up the girl's staircase. Ron gave his best friends one last look before follow his sister's lead and going up the boy's staircase. Morning was approaching much faster than any of them wanted it to.

* * *

The next morning was witness to a flurry of activity and chaos. Harry and Hermione had been violently awoken by the crashing of a series of trunks down the stone stairs, coming most expectedly from Ron, Neville, and Seamus. The couple had fallen to the floor in a tangle of limbs before lifting off of each other, still slightly dazed from sleep. With wide eyes, both had muttered quick good mornings and exchanged kisses before dashing off to their rooms; neither had packed the night before.

Hermione muttered angrily to herself as she burst into her room, startling Lavender, before flicking her wand around the room, causing her personal items to zoom into her open trunk. The witch was never one to put things off and something as important as packing should have been done days before.

As the last of her books fell neatly into place on top of her clothes, Lavender came up and lightly touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Have you taken a shower yet?" she asked quietly.

Hermione turned to her, a wave of sadness overcoming her when she saw the look in Lavender's blue eyes. Parvati's deaths had truly changed the gossipy and carefree girl from before. In her place stood a somber and mature young woman, one who had seen too much and had grown because of it. Hermione's heart went out to her, but she was also proud of Lavender for handling everything so well.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head, "I haven't yet. I slept in as you can tell."

"I know. I saw you in the Common Room with Harry," Lavender said, a very slight note of teasing in her tone. "What do you say I finish putting your things in your trunk and you take a quick shower? I'm almost done packing anyways and it will give you a bit more time."

A grateful smile graced Hermione's face as she gave Lavender a quick hug.

"Thanks, Lav," she said. "I really appreciate that. I don't have much left either, just some more clothes in my drawers and other various items."

Lavender nodded as she pulled her wand out and flicked it around the room. Hermione dashed over to her dresser to retrieve a few shower supplies before locking herself in the bathroom. She only had an hour to do everything before the train would start loading down in Hogsmeade.

Lavender watched the door silently for a few moments before returning back to her task. A wave of guilt fell over her as she realized how many times she had ignored Hermione and not really been a friend to her over their school years. It was sad that it took something as dramatic as Parvati's death to make the blonde finally notice this. Hermione really was a sweet person, a bit obsessed with studying, but a good and caring girl who only wanted the best for others. The young witch made a promise to herself that she would do everything in her power to get to know the Heir better and truly be a friend to her.

With the last of Hermione's packing done, Lavender returned to her own. As the final book was levitated and set down neatly into place, the door to the bathroom opened, emitting a thick cloud of steam. Hermione emerged, fully dressed and looking ready to leave. Both girls snapped their trunks closed and took a last glance around the room.

"Ready to leave?" Hermione asked, tucking her wand in her back pocket as she shooed Crookshanks into his crate.

"Yeah, I need to get away from this place for a while," Lavender responded, staring at the floor.

As tears began to blur her vision, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and hugged her. With this small gesture, Lavender broke down completely and started sobbing on Hermione's shoulder. The Ravenclaw Heir said nothing, simply hugged her tighter and let her cry. She knew Lavender needed this; everyone had been keeping emotions bottled up inside since the Final Battle, emotions that needed to be let loose.

Hermione, because of her Empathic ability, was more susceptible to sensing them and had felt both students and teachers' unvoiced grief as the days had dragged on after the memorial service. Despite being able to block such feelings at will, the immensity of the pain and because she had let some of her defenses down, Hermione had shared the agony with all. Now as Lavender continued to cry, Hermione sent as much comfort to her as was possible.

Several minutes passed like this until Lavender's flow of tears stopped and she was reduced to a few small sniffles. The blonde pulled gently away from Hermione and regarded her with red eyes and a shy smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," Lavender whispered. "I just…I needed to get that out. It's just been so hard since the battle, since Parvati died. We were best friends and it's just so hard to believe that she's gone, really gone. It's hard to believe so many of them are gone."

"But it's over," Hermione answered quietly. "Voldemort is dead and almost all of his followers have been taken care of as well, the most dangerous ones included. Parvati didn't die in vain, none of them died in vain. I'm not saying don't grieve, but you have to remember that none of them would want us to grieve forever. Remember the good times and the good memories. Then in that way, none of them will ever be forgotten."

Lavender's smile turned a little brighter as she hugged Hermione again.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I needed to hear that, even though it was said at the memorial service."

"Any time, Lav. Now why don't we get our things downstairs and meet up with everyone else? Oh, and you're sitting with us on the train."

With those words, the two girls levitated their trunks and sent them soaring out the door before them.

* * *

A few hours later, the Hogwarts Express was loaded and ready to leave Hogsmeade. Students pressed their faces to the windows, catching one last glimpse of the castle until their return the next fall. Harry was among them, a slight sadness in his eyes as he realized how much he had missed being at Hogwarts that year. He was just grateful he had one more year to enjoy, one more year before he began adulthood.

With a sigh he sat back in his seat and smiled at Hermione, who had placed a comforting hand on his arm before kissing his cheek. He put his hand over hers as the final whistle blew and the train began to move forward. Professor McGonagall waved them away from the platform, a strange sight to see after so many years of seeing Hagrid in that position. Harry sucked in a sharp breath at the thought and Hermione tightened her grip on his arm, simply knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"Strange, isn't it?" Draco voice filtered over to them from the other side of the compartment.

"What's strange?" Ron asked in confusion, a Chocolate Frog half-way to his mouth.

"Leaving, and knowing that we're coming back after all we've done this year," he replied with a shrug. "It just seems strange is all."

Ron still looked puzzled, but Harry was nodding his head in agreement with Draco.

"I know what you mean," he said quietly.

"This whole year was just plain strange," Ginny piped up, a sadness etched in her brown eyes. "After everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries, I didn't think things could get any more out of the ordinary and I must say I was hoping for a quiet year at Hogwarts. Didn't quite happen though, did it?"

"Nothing in life ever goes as you plan it though," Hermione pointed out wisely.

Draco sighed dramatically.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't always so right, Granger," he answered in mock annoyance.

That comment got a laugh out of everyone and the tension that had been building for the past several weeks gradually drifted away for the few hours they spent on the train. The Four Heirs and their friends conversed and joked around with each other, enjoying their last bit of freedom before reality struck and they would be forced to separate.

True to her word, Hermione had Lavender in the compartment with them, who now looked much more relaxed and kept giggling at the silly banter between Ginny and Draco. No matter how much they loved each other, the young couple could never stop teasing each other. Ron watched them with careful eyes, but even he admitted to himself that the fiery young pair was perfect together.

Harry and Hermione kept fairly quiet, simply cherishing their last bit of time together, wrapped up in each other and their own thoughts. The thought of not seeing each other for just a couple of months was torturous and neither wanted to let go.

But all too soon it seemed the Hogwarts Express began slowing down, finally entering King's Cross. With slow movements and much sighing, the group began putting their things away and grabbing any bags they had brought into the compartment. A screeching whistle and a slight jerk announced the halt of the train and Harry watched as students began filing out into the aisle and heading out of the train onto Platform 9 and ¾.

"Well, I guess we better get out there," Blaise said, voicing what no one wanted to say.

Finding no response to his statement, the Slytherin slid the door open and they all made their way out. Excited shrieks of students finding their parents and loud chattering as good-byes were made reached their ears as they pushed through the crowded platform. Ron raised himself up to his full height and peered over the crowd, looking for his family.

"Oy! Ron! Over here!" a voice shouted from their right.

They all turned to see Fred and George Weasley waving furiously to them, the remaining members of the Weasley clan standing just behind them. As the small group of students approached the family, all noticed that though the Weasley's were smiling, a hint of deep sadness still echoed in their eyes for the sons and brothers they had lost. The wounds would probably never fully heal.

"Hello, dears," Molly said, wrapping Ron and Ginny in a hug before moving on to the others. "How was the train ride?"

"Fine, as always," Harry replied after she pulled away from him. "But how are all of _you_ doing?"

The concern was evident in his eyes and Molly paused, her arms falling to her side before she could warp them around Hermione. A shadow passed over her face before Arthur came up and rested a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We're good, Harry," he said. "We're dealing with our grief as best as possible. I know Molly and I are just relieved to know that all of you survived. Losing Bill, Percy, and Charlie was a hard blow to our family, but we'll survive and come out stronger in the end." He shrugged his shoulders and gripped Molly tighter to him. "It's the way war works."

"Unfortunately," Hermione responded in a near whisper.

A heavy silence descended on the group before Molly seemed to snap out her reverie and lifted her arms toward Draco.

"Draco, dear, I'm so glad to see you again," she said, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

The blonde blushed before nodding quickly.

"Same to you, Missus Weasley."

"Molly, dear, call me Molly. Are you holding up all right?"

"Yes," he said, fidgeting under her watchful gaze. "I'm...I'm looking forward to spending the summer with Harry. I…I guess I won't be as lonely that way."

His revealing sentence seemed to take a lot out of him, since Draco was so unused to speaking his feelings. Ginny realized this and took his hand in her own, squeezing it gently. He smiled down at her, causing Molly to smile at the young couple.

"I'm glad for that, Draco," Molly said. "And I'm glad Ginny has you. I never mentioned that before because I doubted you, but not any more. I see how much you love her and I'm thankful my little girl has found such a wonderful man to be with."

Ginny and Draco were both bright red by now as the others tried to hide their smiles.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said softly.

Molly hugged the two again before releasing them and letting her eyes wander over the group.

"Is everyone here? Are you all ready to return home?"

"Ahh…home sweet home," George said, nudging his brother. "Ready to get back to that room of ours, Fred. I think we have a few more items to test."

"That we do, dear brother, that we do," Fred replied. "Come on, ladies and gents. Off to the Muggle world we go."

Linking arms, the twins led the way to the wall that would take them back to the area between Platforms 9 and 10. Both had agreed to move back into the Burrow to help in relieving the grief of their parents. All three of the oldest sons were now dead and the twins wanted to be there for their parents as much as possible. Moving back into the Burrow wasn't a horrible decision and Molly and Arthur, though never saying it in words, appreciated the twins concern and decision very much.

As everyone else begin to disappear through the wall and reappear back into the Muggle world, Harry suddenly halted, the other three Heirs coming to a stop beside him. Hermione looked over at her boyfriend in concern, lightly touching his hand with her own.

"Harry?" she questioned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he answered back in a soft voice. "It's just…after everything that's happened…its weird going back to the Dursley's. I…I just get the feeling something interesting is going to take place this summer."

Draco let out an abrupt laugh.

"Yeah, you're taking me home with you. That's what's weird."

Ginny smacked him on his arm for ruining the serious moment, but Harry didn't look offended by the comment. He started laughing as well and just shook his head as if to shake something from his mind.

"That's it! My worst enemy at school up until this year is coming to live with me. If someone would have told me that at this time last year I would have laughed in their face."

Draco tried to look hurt, but failed miserably.

"You wound me, Potter. To know I meant so little to you is a true stab to my heart."

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Now really," she said, tapping her foot and trying to look serious, "are we finished?"

"Yes, dear," Draco said with a small smirk before giving the red-head a kiss on the cheek. "I'm anxious to meet these relatives of yours, Harry."

"Don't get your hopes up," Hermione muttered darkly, taking Harry's hand in her own and moving forward once more.

The four quickly stepped through the barrier together, squinting against the bright sunlight filtering into the station. A bustling mass of people surged into their path before the way was made clear and the rest of the Weasley's could be seen several feet away. Standing at a good distance away from the large family and eyeing them suspiciously were the Dursley's, looking as if they wanted to leave the station as quickly as possible. Dudley was nervously dancing on his feet, his hands twitching and his eyes locked onto the twins, who were sharing identical smirks and making odd faces at the large boy.

As soon as Vernon Dursley caught sight of Harry, he made a quick motion with his head, the look in his eyes clearly conveying that the dark haired wizard was to make hasty good-byes so they could go. Harry gave him a sharp nod before heading over to the Weasley's, moving slightly closer to Hermione to enjoy his last few minutes with her.

Draco followed Harry's line of vision before grimacing and making his way after the other couple. He glanced over at Ginny, catching her eye and bending a little closer to her.

"I can tell I'm going to be in for a _wonderful_ summer holiday."

Ginny sighed deeply.

"I'm sure you and Harry will handle yourselves just fine. There are two of you taking them on now; they won't be as keen to make a scene with two wizards present in their home."

He fell silent, watching as Molly gave Harry a fierce hug good-bye before the Gryffindor Heir received a handshake and hug from Arthur. Draco then found himself engulfed in a bear hug by Molly, effectively blocking his view of Harry and Hermione moving off to the side to say their good-byes.

"I'll keep in touch. Hedwig will be sick of sending my letters by the time summer wraps up," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, and we'll see each other before then. As soon as your birthday arrives, we're bringing both of you to the Burrow." Hermione looked down, refusing to meet his intense green eyes.

"Hey, look at me," he whispered, lifting her chin up with his finger. "It'll be okay. We've been apart before."

"I know," she whispered back, eyes shining with unshed tears. "But I'm going to miss you all the same."

"Me too."

Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply, a mixture of longing and sadness being held within their kiss. It was to be their last kiss until the next couple months passed by and they wanted it to be a memorable one. They finally pulled apart; breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes before Harry again leaned forward and put a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and hugged him to her, willing herself not to cry because she knew she was stronger than that.

"I love you," she said quietly in his ear.

"And I love you," he said back before breaking away from her hug and stepping back, forcing himself not to kiss her again or else he would never be able to walk away.

They laced their fingers loosely together and returned to the group. Ginny and Draco were saying their own good-byes, no tears being shed by them either, but a lingering that meant they hated saying good-bye as much as Harry and Hermione.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down a bit.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"It won't be for long though, remember that," he said, trying to reassure her though he felt the same exact way.

"Love you," she replied as she leaned back and tilted her head up to kiss him.

He gladly returned the kiss and gripped her to him, loving the way she felt against him and hating to relinquish his hold. But walking away was necessary and he broke away from her, whispering the same words to her before stepping back and going to Harry's side.

"Ready, Potter?" the blonde asked, nudging the other boy's shoulder with his own and indicating toward the Dursley's, who were beginning to look very impatient.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"No," he responded, "but that doesn't matter. Let's go."

He gave Hermione one last kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand before letting go. He and Draco turned to leave as the Weasley's ushered Hermione and the others in the opposite direction. Their steps were slow and forced, none of the Heirs wanting to end the year just yet but knowing how inevitable it was.

Harry and Draco reached the Dursley's, who all eyed the Slytherin warily before Vernon turned his beady eyes to Harry.

"Are you _finally_ ready, boy?" he snapped, his pudgy hands clenching into fists.

With one last wistful glance over his shoulder, Harry's eyes locked onto Hermione's, who smiled at him, nothing but love for him coming from her gaze. He visibly relaxed and smiled back, grateful for her affection and knowing now that everything would be all right.

"Yeah," he said, turning back around. "I think I am."

**THE END**

* * *

And as I promised, here is the summary of the sequel to this story:

**The Heirs of Hogwarts: The Sphere of Life**

After an incredibly chaotic previous year, the Four Heirs return to Hogwarts, three of them entering their seventh and final year, while the last of them becomes a sixth year. With the events of before still on their minds, the Heirs are looking forward to a more relaxing year, filled with N.E.W.T.s, unlikely friendships, and no Dark Lord tracking their every move. Unfortunately though, life is never easy for the Heirs of Hogwarts. A startling article in the _Daily Prophet_ sets in motion a series of events which leads the Heirs to discover information about a mysterious and powerful object that has been missing for centuries: the Sphere of Life. The Sphere brings eternal and everlasting life to whomever holds it, forever binding one's soul in its walls and making them immortal. When loyal followers of the vanquished Dark Lord and his cause begin a ruthless search for the Sphere, the Heirs are called upon once more to save the Wizarding world. Their mission is to destroy the Sphere of Life, and the rising of another Dark Lord.


End file.
